


The Road Not Trekked- The Rising Dark

by SilverShadow1711



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A sex scene in a later chapter, Blood and Violence, Characters acting in ways that can be described as "OOC" at times, Characters being called out on things on occasion, Fantastic Racism, Gen, NO SLIME!GARON, Nohr Bias, Nohr | Conquest Route, Occasional lack of empathy, She's a big 'ol meanie pants sometimes too, The avatar stand-in having a worse name than "Corrin"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 354,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1711/pseuds/SilverShadow1711
Summary: Thinking returning home to Nohr would be the end of her troubles was foolishness on Nerr's part. Rebellions, massacres and foreign invasions on both sides of the continent chip away at what little sanity remains to her, but perhaps there is a silver lining amidst the darkest clouds. After all, realizing the darkness holds nothing to fear makes it easier to walk through it... I've also been posting this on FF.net.





	1. The Rising Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our story begins. I painted a cover image for it (which I can't seem to embed because I'm on mobile) https://www.flickr.com/photos/157120573@N02/36095010695/sizes/h/

A/N- Here it is, the Nohr branch of TRNT. I knew from the second trailer that I would love 'Conquest', and I was abso-freaking-lutely right. Everything is better on the path of Nohr; the characters, the game play, the music. That's not to say it doesn't have it's flaws. It has plenty, PLENTY, though I'm certain other people dislike it for different reasons than I do, so of course, there will still be changes to some plot points and characters. This picks up at the choice which, if you didn't read it, you probably should. You can find it here-http : // archiveofourown. org/ works/ 10168688/ chapters/ 23588469

000000000000

“ _Everything falls apart; even the people who never frown eventually break down...”_

000000000000

Ch.1- “The Rising Dark”

000000000000

 _'I know what I must do...'_ Nerr's thoughts, despite her grim expression, were confident. For the first time since she had left Castle Krakenburg a over fortnight ago, the princess stood up straight, her head held high. There was still so much sorrow within her, but now, there was a sense of pride as well. She was no longer posturing for the enemy; she was showing her family that she was proud of them, of her background. Despite her ruined armor, her tattered clothes and mussed hair, Nerr never felt more like a princess of Nohr than she did as she walked calmly to stand at Xander's side. As she faced the Hoshidan prince, his mouth was ever so slightly agape. Now was the best time to speak, while he was still dazed.

“Ryouma! Withdraw your troops. There will be no invasion today- there need not be anymore senseless death.” Shocked by her sudden declaration, Xander sputtered above her.

“Nerr, what are you saying? Father--”

“Be quiet, brother.” Her voice was unexpectedly stern, and in hindsight, it would shock her, that she would dare to take such a tone with the crown prince of Nohr. But at present, all she wanted was to end this stand off and go home. “Prince Ryouma, I tell you one last time- your country is in no condition to handle a war. For the good of your people, withdraw your troops.” The Hoshidan man shook his head wordlessly, breathing as if he had just run a mile.

“Wh-what are you saying, Nerrida... You don't mean that... You cannot mean that!! What sick game are you playing, sister? Return to us!!”

“I will not. I'm sorry, Ryouma, but my mind is made up. I will not fight with Hoshido. I must stand with my country, my people. If I must fight, I fight with Nohr.” Across the river, there were cries of indignation, shock, disgust... all of those emotions played out on Ryouma's face, so quickly they seemed to blur together.

“How can you say that, Nerrida?! Open your eyes- can you not see how vile those Nohrians are?! You've seen the truth firsthand; how can you still be blind to their lies? These are not humans, they are hateful fiends who wish to trample Hoshido! They murdered our mother in cold blood!!!” Nerr grit her teeth, feeling a sharp pain build at the base of her skull. She forced her breathing to calm down. This was what she had been studying for years, diplomacy, talking to foreign ambassadors. Sure enough, this was the first time she'd be putting those lessons into application, but still. Though she knew she should've been placating, but the anger she felt still crept into her words.

“I am not blind, Ryouma, and I am not stupid. Unlike you, I understand that the word is not black and white. There is not just evil and good- nothing is that simple. I am not denying that Nohr has done terrible, unforgivable things to your country... And I now know that these are not my siblings by birth... but that doesn't matter! I will _not_ abandon the only family I have ever known just because you claim your cause is more just!” Ryouma took half a step away from her before realizing what he was doing. It was as if she had turned into something disgusting, repellent, by the words she spoke alone.

“You can't do this!! How _dare_ you stand with those monsters after what they've done!? Your mother and father were murdered trying to protect you from them! You know their sins now, how can you possibly justify this betrayal?! You are a princess of Hoshido, you are my sister!!! Do you truly mean to fight with those who stole you away from us?!” When he put it like that, put the truth in such harsh, cruel words, all the guilt Nerr felt as her mother lay dying in her arms was compounded. She felt like a monster, putting her birth family through the pain of losing another family member, so soon. If she were dying, surly they would not be as disgusted with her as this with this, running back into the arms of her captors. But still... Nerr knew her heart. And if she was to live, the only thing that would give her life meaning was fulfilling the duty she'd dreamed of for years, alongside the only people she knew she could love.

“I am sorry, Ryouma. I never wished for this to happen, but regardless of the circumstances that led to it, _this_ is my family. These are the brothers and sisters I grew up with, the people I have loved all my life. To turn my back on them in favor of strangers? Strangers who have proven to me that they do not honor their word, that my happiness and well-being means _nothing_ to them?” She was, of course, only referring to Ryouma and their deceased mother, but given that they were the heads of the household and country, that was all that mattered. Nerr shook her head. “No, I'd rather die.” Her Hoshidan brother's face contorted in outrage, but a warm, comforting hand laid on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Xander smiling down at her. He had obeyed her wish for silence the whole time, and seemed pleased with what he had heard.

“You did the right thing, Nerr. You know now that you do not share the same bloodline as the rest of us, but as you have said, that matters not. You have been my beloved sister since the moment I first laid eyes on you. To know that, despite the truth, you would return to us... There are no words to express my happiness, little princess.” His smile widened. “Father will be overjoyed as well. He was tormented when he thought you'd died...”

“Are you quite certain of that, Prince Xander?” Ryouma's voice was laced with venom as he spat the words out. “Are these more lies you feed my sister, or are you truly stupid enough to believe such a thing?”

“I will not stand here and be insulted by the likes of you. Explain yourself, Hoshidan, and quickly.” The brunette man laughed dryly.

“Surely you've heard. Surely you know of your demon king's attempt to _murder_ Nerrida.” His eyes flashing violently, Xander unsheathed his sword, the once unnoticeable aura of dark magic surrounding it now making Nerr nauseous. She leaned against Asmodeus' flank to keep from loosing her balance.

“What lies do you retch about my father, Hoshidan?”

“I have no need for lies, not when the truth is so much crueler. There was an attack in our capital's square, just the other day, an explosion from the sword your father gifted Nerrida with. If my mother hadn't sacrificed herself, your _little princess_ would be dead now, along with the dozens of innocent men, women and children that were there when it happened. If King Garon gave a damn about Nerrida, why would he risk her life just to hurt us?”

Nerr clenched her fists tightly, the uneven surface of her new blade's hilt biting into her palm. She would never be allowed to forget that nightmare, she was sure of it, Ryouma would remind her of it until one of them drew their last breath. He would continue heaping guilt upon her until she returned to Hoshido or else, took her own life just to make it stop. But the latter option would be too disgraceful; she could not leave her brothers and sister with such a legacy, and the former gave her the inkling that the prince would not stop his tormenting of her even then.

“Is this true, Nerr?” Xander sounded uncharacteristically alarmed. “There was an attack in Hoshido while you were there?” Swallowing hard, the young woman nodded.

“Yes, brother. Everything he says is true. But even so, I still don't want to jump to conclusions. I need to hear Father's side of the story. That is why I must return home right away, _we_ must return home. We can not have Nohr tarnished with this ignominy; I must know the truth of this tragedy!”

“I'm afraid _that_ is not an option...” There was faint crackle as Ryouma unsheathed his blade, the kind that came from a wool blanket in winter. He charged at her, so fast, such an economy of movement, that Nerr had less time to blink than react. Instinctively she moved, her body honed to such evasive maneuvers by years of training at Xander and Gunther's hands.

She threw up her own blade, blocking enough of his long, curved sword to avoid any real damage... or so she thought. The flat edge of the steel that grazed her cheek felt like a firebrand, burning her almost as badly as the wyrmslayer had done the other day. Only this was so much worse, for the scorching heat was accompanied with an unimaginable burning that coursed through every nerve in her body. She convulsed violently with an anguished scream as her muscles seized and though the horrid sensation only lasted a second or two at most, it was only through sheer luck and perseverance that she did not collapse. Breathing hard, Nerr tried to focus her swimming, blurred vision on the spiky figure before her.

“Soldiers!” Ryouma shouted to his waiting men. “Kill those Nohrian dogs!” When Nerr could finally see straight, the first thing her gaze fell on was her supposed brother's hateful sneering expression. For one used to being doted on, to be so passionately hated was a horrible experience. “I refuse to let you return to your captors, Nerrida. We will settle this on the battlefield, for as the gods are my witness, if I can't have you as a sister, I'll have you as a trophy!” Nerr gasped, disgusted that someone who claimed to be her family, who was supposed to love her, could even _think_ something so cruel. Honestly, it sounded like something King Garon would say...

“You're mad, Ryouma! Do you truly intend to win me over by admitting I'm worth that little to you? If my heart did not belong to Nohr before, it certainly rests with Nohr now.” The prince leveled his sword, which, she noticed, glowed white hot, to her throat.

“The only one mad here is you, sister. To say such things, to throw away your parent's sacrifice as if it means _nothing_ to you... It is your birthright to fight at my side, and you rebuke me! You dare to use the sacred Yatogami against your own kingdom! It is a blessing that Mother is not here to see your betrayal... In her infinite kindness, she may have forgiven you, but I will not!!”

With that last outcry, he lashed out at her again, his blade catching her battered breastplate, sending another burning jolt through her, but she had been prepared for it this time. His next blow she easily sidestepped, knocking aside his blade with her own. He was thrown off balance for a moment, and in that instant, Xander charged forward, intending to drive his own blade into the Hoshidan's chest. For the first time, Nerr did not watch the imminent death and feel the overwhelming need to cry out for anyone to stop. Ryouma's words burned too painfully in her ears, in her mind, in her heart. _I'll have you as a trophy..._ Even Leo was not _that_ cold. No, it was clear, this was no brother of hers... She waited for the sickening squelch of skin being pierced and organs being shredded, but it did not come. In it's stead, a shower of sparks from two blades grinding against one another, as well as a cloud of mingled light and dark energy. Xander's expression was almost as hateful as Ryouma's.

“Stand down, prince of Hoshido. I will not allow you to further hurt my sister, with your blade _or_ your words. You have the audacity to call yourself her brother, and yet you say such disgusting, hateful things? You sicken me...”

“Talk down to me once more, and Nohr will lose a prince as well as a princess today. You vile monsters have brainwashed my sister, and I will do whatever it takes to free her from the dark magic you've used to poison her mind.” Finding her voice was difficult, considering how tight her throat was, but Nerr forced herself to speak up.

“And if death is the price to 'free me', _brother_?” Never had she thought it possible to spit that word with such loathing. Ryouma's lips tightened into a thin line.

“...if that is what it takes, then so be it. Better you die with honor now than be branded as a traitor.”

“Do you hear yourself, Hoshidan? Do you hear how crazy you sound, or is this all logical to you? Nerr is under no spell as you well know. She chose this of her own free will. She chose _us_ , her _real_ family. Our blood may differ, but our hearts beat in tandem.”

“Your hearts know only deceit and betrayal! Nohrians are notorious for their cruel, cowardly ways, and this is no different. But I grow weary of your lies, dastard. We settle this the only way that matters- with steel.”

“So be it. There is no point in trying to be diplomatic with savages.”

“Gods, _no_!! Xander, stop this! If Prince Ryouma is hell-bent on bloodshed, then it cannot be helped, but I expect better from you! There is no need for this, not here, not now!” Xander glanced down at her, clicking his tongue in a disappointed manner.

“There _is_ need for this, Nerr. Father has ordered we conquer--”

“Oh, spare me! This isn't even about invading Hoshido anymore; if it were, you wouldn't have wasted so much time standing here and yelling at one another like children. This is about one-upping each other, and I will have nothing to do with it. We must return to Nohr at once. Xander, _please..._ There has been enough meaningless death already...” For a moment, it seemed the crown prince would listen to her, would acquiesce this one time, but the sound of hooves on the packed dirt road drew his attention away before he could give her an answer. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Leo, his ancient tome cradled in the crook of his arm.

“Your stupidity must have _some_ limits, Nerr. You know full well retreat is not an option.”

“Gods, Leo! Why would you say that!? Keep your mouth shut- you are _not_ helping!”

“I'm not trying to help you, sister. At least, not with your silly, pacifist ideals. If we retreat, the Hoshidans might get it into their heads that we're afraid of them. Or, what's worse, that we somehow dragged you away against your will. This is our chance to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you chose Nohr of your own volition. For the people to realize that even their princess doesn't believe in their country? Ha, this war will be won before it's even begun.”

“Leo is right, dearest.” Camilla, once more sitting high in her saddle, flew over to stand (metaphorically) besides her young brother. “We're not the ones in the wrong here, in terms of the war _or_ you. Why should we run away when _we_ are the righteous ones? We will fight for you, and we will win, because we love you more than those filthy savages ever could.” Nerr shook her head, stunned into silence. Did they really not understand what she was talking about? Did they even hear her, or was the siren call of glory in battle too much for them to resist? Elise, back atop her own palfrey, trotted up as well, behind her elder siblings, but closer to the forefront than an unarmed child should be.

“You don't have to be scared, big sis! You're not alone anymore. We're all here with you, and everything's going to be A-okay now! Just sit back and let Camilla and Leo and Xander take care of everything- we'll be home in time for dinner!” Their battle lust had even infected Elise, who, for so long, they had been trying to keep away from the killing fields. It was deplorable, but it seemed that resisting the tide accomplished nothing but to exhaust her.

“Gods... is this what you really want? To fight over me- to fight for _nothing_?”

“They will _die_ for nothing, to be sure.” Ryouma had been so quiet, Nerr had almost forgotten he was there. He looked past her, his loathing now directed at her siblings. “If you mean to fight, Nohrian pawns, then fight! Soon, you will be nothing but a stain on my Raijinto... Hinoka! Takumi! Sakura! We will drive these barbarians back once and for all! Are you ready?” The eldest princess of Hoshido had since hopped back into her saddle, one hand on her steed's reins, the other tightly gripping her long, curved halberd, low flames licking it's blade. When she spoke, her voice sounded tight and hoarse, as if she had been crying.

“I was _born_ ready! I'll die before I let some Nohrian scum take Nerrida from us again!” Takumi seemed much less upset. As she met his gaze for the briefest moment, his eyes narrowed, the disgust and hatred there even stronger than Ryouma's.

“There will be no mercy... We will avenge Mother's death, and kill anyone who dares get in out way. _Especially_ traitors...”

“I-I'll help too! I'll d-do my b-best!” Sakura's stuttering made it difficult to understand just what she was saying, but unfortunately, Nerr understood her next, sniffling whisper all too clearly. “P-please, nee-sama... c-come back to us...” The guilt came back, a crushing, unbearable weight, and the Nohrian princess was tempted to call out to the young Hoshidan girl, to tell her it would be alright... But Xander's voice, loud and strong, kept her in place as he called out to the Hoshidan royals as well.

“Fools, all of you, to think we will let you tear our sister away from us once more. You have my pity, but unfortunately, my blade Siegfried knows naught of pity- only triumph. You will rue the day you dared take what is ours. Brother! Sisters! Prepare for battle!” As if on cue, Ryouma charged again, aiming for Nerr. It seemed that he truly intended to kill her if she would not return. Beside her, her brother's destrier reared up on it's hind legs as Xander held his blade aloft. With a crack like lightning, a beam of blood red magic shot from the stone in it's guard. The Hoshidan prince threw himself out of the way, the ground where he had been standing only seconds before a smoking crater, the grass around it scorched. He had been thrown off guard for a but a moment, but it was enough.

Xander took Nerr's hand and with a mighty tug, pulled her atop his steed. It was an odd feeling, as she tried to adjust her position so the saddle was not digging into her thighs. The princess was used to riding with another; most of her experiences on horseback had been with Gunther, more often than not leaning against his back as they trotted around the perimeter of the fortress (technically, they were supposed to be on guard duty, but more often than not, the soothing rhythm lulled her to sleep). But Caractacus was much larger than Asmodeus, and there had been enough space for two people. As she and Xander retreated back towards the river, it was horribly cramped. Nerr tried to hop down, preferring to run on her own feet, but her elder brother held her in place, one arm wrapped around her waist as he guided the reins with his free hand. It seemed the water was much deeper on the Nohrian side, the current so fast it was possible even for a horse to be swept away. There was not much space on the inlet, and it would not take Ryouma long at all to catch up to them.

“What now, Xander?”

“Oh, don't worry about that, darlings; mommy's here!” Camilla had swooped over to where they were, divided by the river. For a moment, Nerr wondered if she intended to fly them over to safety; that would be fine and dandy for the two humans, but what about poor Asmodeus? Fortunately, it seemed the eldest princess had other plans. She landed her wyvern on the opposite bank and raised her hand high. Tendrils of energy surged from the earth, collecting in her open palm. With a brief smile, Camilla directed the accumulated energy to the river. A blast of flames hit the water, but rather than be extinguished as one would expect, the flames grew wider and wider, spreading over the water's surface, sinking into it, all the way down to the riverbed. Within seconds, the water had evaporated, leaving a thick cloud of hot steam. Nerr coughed, finding the moist air hard to breathe. She could barely see a hand in front of her face, but Xander seemed to maneuver well enough. Asmodeus broke into a full gallop as they headed for the cover of the trees that grew near the bank.

“Good work, Camilla. I'd much rather force our enemies to come to us, rather than be trapped at their mercy.”

“Think nothing of it, dear brother. I'm not worried about you- I know you can hold your own, but that's precious cargo you're clutching so tightly there.” It was true; Xander grip on her waist had grown even tighter. If there was not a sheet of metal between them, it would've been painful. Finally noticing what he was doing, the prince released her, much to her relief, and she finally slid off the saddle. Xander's voice sounded almost sheepish as he spoke.

“Forgive me, sister. I was just worried that dastard would attack you as your back was turned. The Hoshidans are masters of underhanded battle techniques.”

“It's fine, Xander.” It really wasn't; Ryouma was still heading towards them, and judging by the sound of flapping coming closer, so was Hinoka, Takumi probably hot on their heels. The thought of facing them head on made Nerr sick to her stomach, but it was a necessary evil. Xander nodded, taking her at her word. He would inevitably pry further later, but there was no time for that at present.

“Good. You stay here, where it's safe. I don't trust those savages not to kill you just to make a point. Camilla and I will face them head on.” Whipping at their reins, Nerr's eldest siblings took off, where the opposing forces were beginning to collide.

She readjusted her grip on the Yato, taking a moment to make sure her dragonstone was still tucked away safely. She wondered if Azura would try to face her too; she had said she would follow Nerr onto the battlefield, but she seemed to have mysteriously vanished. The Nohrian princess prayed they would not meet; the Hoshidan royals were a wild card, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would rend the songstress to shreds if she so much as breathed on the other woman. As she was trying to calm her breathing, waiting for the inevitable, a pleasantly familiar voice called out to her.

“Milady!” Feeling her heart thud painfully, Nerr turned to see Jakob pushing through the brush to catch up with her. His normally pristine uniform was torn and dusty and there were leaves in his hair, which was coming undone, but as he reached her, his ever-present smile belayed that anything was wrong. “Oh, milady, there you are. I am ecstatic to find you alive and well. I apologize for the delay, and will take whatever reprimand you see fit.”

“Repri-- what? What are you talking about, what are you doing here? Gods, Jakob, what happened?!” Sighing, the butler bowed deeply, as they they were back in the citadel, not awaiting battle.

“Sincerest apologies, Lady Nerr. I have been searching for you since we got separated at the Chasm. That wretched old man took off with you so fast, I couldn't keep up. When I got to the fort on the other side of the bridge, you weren't there, so I assumed the two of you had already started descending the cliff face. I was about to make my way down when someone ambushed me, Hoshidans no doubt. When I came to, Princess Elise was tending my wounds, and your siblings said that you were nowhere to be found.” His normally chipper expression dimmed, and it deems as if a great cloud hung over him. “I-I feared the worst... All this time, I have been berating myself for not properly protecting. I have failed as your retainer--”

“You've failed nothing, Jakob. It's fine. I'm fine.” She was lying, of course, she was far from fine, but a small voice in her head told her _be kind_. Lying was the greatest kindness she could show, and to prove her point, she forced herself to smile. Taking heart from this, Jakob's smile returned as well.

“You are most gracious, milady. I beg you, allow me one more chance to prove myself. This time, I will keep you safe, or I will die trying.”

Nerr's heart clenched painfully at those words. Yes, it was a retainer's duty to die for their liege if need be, but the very thought of it made her eyes sting. She did not want another retainer dying because of her. She was about to say as much when a loud neighing broke her train of though. Hinoka was quickly approaching their makeshift stronghold, Takumi sitting in the saddle behind her. Nerr breathed deeply, knowing it was best to face them head on, but hating it all the same. Sighing, she slowly approached the riders, keeping the forest to her back. The pegasus' powerful wings kicked up clouds of dust, choking her.

As she squinted through the haze, she saw Takumi jump down, his bow in hand. At first, she wondered just what she was looking at, for the bow, aside form being strangely carved, was not stringed. Even so, he pulled back on it as if he were firing, despite the fact that he held no arrows either. But before her eyes, the bow glowed faintly. She could just make out a thin line in his fingers, stretching as he pulled them back, a large, deadly-looking arrow materializing from the air as well. Her younger brother's hair and clothes rustled slightly, as if being blown back, and that was when Nerr realized thatwasn't just materializing from the air- it _was_ the air, air made solid. Takumi fired, the strange arrow whizzing past her and hitting one of the trees behind her. With a gust of wind, the trunk exploded as if it had been hit with a ballista.

“Hmph. Can't believe I missed.” Takumi's eyes were narrowed to slits, his mouth twisted into a hate-filled grimace. “I guess the shock of my own sister proving herself to be a traitor is throwing me off my game. Don't worry; I'll aim true this time.”

“I am _not_ a traitor; if Ryouma had just let me leave--”

“Don't blame my brother for your traitorous ways, Nohrian scum. The only way any of this could've been avoided was if anyone had had any sense and executed you from the start, like we normally do with Nohrians. But I won't make my brother's mistake- I'll take great pleasure in giving you a traitor's death.” For a moment, Nerr wondered how the other boy would react if he knew that Ryouma _had_ threatened her with execution at their first meeting, and it was only Empress Mikoto's intervention that stopped him.

But there was no time to think of sad leaps of fate. Takumi was once again readying his arrows, and Nerr knew that this time, he would not miss. Unfortunately for him, the prince underestimated the vigorous training Nohrian soldiers went through. She ran towards him, throwing him off guard, and right before he left fly his arrow, she threw herself to the ground, curling up tightly and rolling. There was a loud blast as his arrow hit another poor tree, but before he could ready another, Nerr was back on her feet, swinging the Yato. It was not as heavy as Ganglari had been and thus, would not do as much damage, but it was easier to maneuver. The flat edge of the blade struck him in the ribs and he stumbled back, doubling over in pain.

“That was a practice blow, Takumi. I can hurt you if I try, but I don't want to do that, so why don't you just go home?” The young prince snarled at her, his eyes manic.

“I don't _have_ a home anymore, thanks to you. You destroyed everything! You killed my mother! And now, I'll kill you!” With faster hands than she expected, Takumi fired his bow once more, to quickly for her to dodge. The arrow hit her full on. But unlike normal arrows, which would've bounced off, or at least been partially blocked by her armor, the enchanted wind seemed to pass straight through the metal, sinking into her flesh as if she wore nothing. Pain ripped through her, and she let out a scream of agony. It was as if a dagger had been driven between her ribs, only much worse. There was no hilt, no shaft with which to pull the projectile out- it felt as if the magic were being absorbed into her body, tearing through her like razors.

Nerr stumbled back, leaning against one of the ravaged trees, making herself a perfect target. Takumi saw this too, and smiled cruelly as he took aim once more. This time would kill her... or it would have, had the ground beneath his feet not started shaking violently. He dropped his bow, the arrow and bowstring fading once more to the air from which they were made, as he tried to keep his balance. It was in vain, however, as razor sharp saplings erupted from the ground, sending clods of earth through the air. Takumi cried out loudly as the branches tore bleeding gashes across his body. It was only by sheer luck that he had not been impaled by the twisting trees, but they'd done enough damage. As they retreated back into the earth, the Hoshidan prince collapsed, breathing hard as he bled out. Leo rode up, looking haughty as ever atop his own destrier. It was strange for Nerr to see that arrogant look _not_ directed at her, and she was grateful for that, because his deep brown eyes were dark with contempt.

“How pitiful. I had hoped that Hoshidan royalty would be a bit more durable than that, but I see I stand corrected. I suggest you take my sister's advice and run back home with your tail between your legs, because I won't miss next time... any vital organs, that is.” Takumi coughed in the dust, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he tried to push himself back to his feet.

“You think I'm scared of you, Nohrian dog? I'll kill you all!” He reached for his bow again, and Leo heaved a long-suffering sigh.

“Some people just don't know when they're beat. I see where you get it from, Nerr.” Leo raised his hand to direct the flow of magic, his tome glowing faintly in the dusk. Nerr remembered what Leo had said about his magic a while back, that if he wanted to kill someone with it, there'd be nothing left. The thought of such a cruel fate befalling her brother who's only true crime was having her as a sister was painful, but sadly, she knew this was a 'them or us' situation. Takumi would not stop until she was dead, and then he would turn his hatred on the rest of her family, if not all Nohrians. Just as the earth began to shake again, a large white blur swooped down, pulling the archer out of the way just as the vivid foliage began cresting the dirt. Hinoka had saved him, dragging him to safety, though she dropped him back to the ground none too gently.

“What's wrong with you, Takumi? I _told_ you call for help if you were outnumbered! I'm trying to thin out the ranks, and _you're_ trying to get yourself killed!”

“I was doing just fine no my own.”

“Not from where I'm standing.” Leo called out, in that arrogant, know-it-all tone that drove Nerr crazy. She could only imagine what it was doing to Takumi. “If you're not going to run away, you'd best hide behind your sister's skirt.”

“That's it!” Surprisingly, it was Hinoka this time, not her younger brother, who exclaimed. “No Nohrian scum will insult the royal family, no matter _how_ highborn that scum is!” Adjusting the grip on her lance, the flames encircling the blade now roaring, she pulled on the reins, directing her pegasus straight for Leo. “My Ameteratsu will teach you some manners!” He balked slightly, unleashing another magic blow, but it was not nearly as effective as it had been in the past. The snowy beast whinnied in pain as the tops of the tress cut across it's legs, but Hinoka was a skilled rider, and aimed her steed higher, avoiding the majority of the damage. She swooped back down, like a shadow of death, raking her blade across Leo's chest, cinders and sparks showering across him. The younger boy cried out, nearly falling out of his saddle, but managing to hang on.

Had she been facing a Hoshidan warrior, or one of the Faceless monstrosities, Hinoka's attack would've been far more damaging, but it seemed she was still inexperienced when it came to fully armored Nohrians. Unfortunately, this was a bad time for a new learning experience. Whilst she'd watched her brothers battle (with words more than actual fighting, but still), Jakob had dashed over, apologizing profusely as he waved his heal stave over her. The pain in her ribs had died down to a phantom ache, and she was ready to step out into combat once more. Even though Leo's armor protected him, he would get worn down eventually, and his attacks were growing more and more ineffective. Her brother had stepped in to protect her, now she had to return the favor. As Hinoka brought her spear down once more, Nerr dashed out, Jakob fast behind her, swinging her sword hard against the steel shaft. The flames died out as it was knocked aside. Hinoka looked down at her in bafflement, shaking her head in a mindless, subconscious denial.

“Nerrida?! What in all the hells do you think you're doing?! Betraying us for Nohr, raising your blade against your flesh and blood... have you lost your mind?!”

“No, Hinoka; I am far from crazy. I fact, I'm thinking straighter than I have in weeks. Which is why I ask you, just as I asked Takumi, to stand down.” The redheaded princess whimpered slightly, as if Nerr's words had physically wounded her.

“This isn't possible...” She muttered to herself, inaudible to everyone but Nerr. “This just... this can't be... They tricked you, didn't they?!” She raised her voice to an almost hysteric scream. “This is-- This is some kind of Nohrian brainwashing, they're controlling you!!”

“No, sister--”

“Yes!!! They're turning you against us!!!” The Nohrian girl winced as her elder sister' voice broke and she dissolved into tears. Leo had been right; the Hoshidans would _not_ believe she hadn't been coerced away or controlled by some dark force unless she _proved_ it to them. It was made all the more painful to raise her sword against someone weeping so miserably over her, but it would have to be done. ' _I'm sorry, Hinoka...'_ She thought as she took aim. _'Better I be dead to you, so you can grieve and move on...'_ It took a bit of a running leap to reach the other woman, but she was able to get high enough to land a solid blow against the Hoshidan princess. The flat of the blade hit her across the shoulders, knocking her back, off the saddle. There was a loud snap as she hit the ground, like a branch breaking, and Hinoka cried out loud, clutching her arm, which now bent in the wrong place.

“Gods damn it!!” She cursed through clenched teeth.

“I'm sorry, Hinoka. But you need to stay down. Don't make Takumi's mistake.” With watery eyes the same shade of crimson as Nerr's, the older woman looked up at her, panting from the pain.

“Why are you doing this? Ryouma won't forgive you for this, you know that!” Ice coursed through Nerr's veins at the thought of the prince. His callousness, his hateful words....

“I don't _need_ his forgiveness.” While Hinoka's attention was focused on her sister, and distracted by pain, Jakob snuck up behind her, striking her across the back of the head with the hilt of his dagger.

“It's time for you to sleep now, princess.” He spat sardonically as she went limp. Meeting Nerr's eyes, he looked down, a bit shamefaced. “Forgive me, milady. I know you don't like excessive violence-”

“It's fine. That's one less soldier for us to worry about. Besides...” She gingerly brushed the back of her own head. While it no longer hurt, the memory of the pain was enough to make her cringe. “Hoshidans could use a taste of their own medicine. Leo.” She looked back over to her brother. “Do you see anyone else?” From his saddle, the young prince had a better vantage than she or Jakob. He scanned the battlefield which, though chaotic, did not seem like an all-out war. There were small bands of soldiers from each side entangled in skirmishes, blades flashing and blood soaking into the earth accompanied with battle cries and death screams, but the chaotic scene not nearly as horrible as it could've been. At least, that was what Leo told her.

“I think I see Xander and Camilla.”

“Are they alright?”

“They're trying to hold back that Prince Ryouma, I think. Gods, that lunatic is cutting a swathe through our soldiers!” Nerr's fists clenched tightly. He was doing this to get back at her, she knew it. Steeling herself, she pushed past her brother, running towards the open field. The tough grass and sharp stones cut her feet, and the dusty air reeked of blood, but she pushed down her discomfort. She would not let anyone else die for her. There was a thunder of galloping hooves behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see Leo fast catching up to her, Jakob right behind him.

“What are you doing, Nerr?! Could you be any stupider, running headlong into battle?”

“Lady Nerr, please, slow down! I can't protect you if I can't keep up with you!”

“No! You two stay back; _I'm_ the one he wants!” Nerr shouted at them before turning her attention back to the impending battle. She put on a burst of speed; it wouldn't have been enough to outrun a horse under normal circumstances, but they now had to contend with weaving between the warring soldiers, an easier task on foot than horseback. As she dodged and ducked, Nerr made an effort to knock aside any Hoshidan she ran past. Always with the flat of her blade, never the edge. It should've instilled her with guilt to attack her own countrymen, but it truth, watching the Nohrian lancers, most of whom she knew to be rookies, newly appointed into the knighthood, fall to the ground bloody and screaming, hurt her so much more. Nohr was her country, and so she had an obligation to help the soldiers she connected with in her heart, not the ones her lineage dictated she should.

She stopped short as she came across a clearing, just before the bridge spanning the still dry river. There had been many soldiers there before; the only reason it was a clearing now was because they all lay on the ground, dead and dying, Nohrian and Hoshidan alike. Ryouma and Xander circled one another, their holy swords marred with the blood of their enemies.

“You have breathed your last, prince of Hoshido...” Xander hissed, his voice mingling with the groans of the injured.

“I will not allow a filthy Nohrian to sully my honor!” Ryouma spat, making the first move and charging forward. Xander let loose another darkness charged beam, but this time the Hoshidan prince was ready for it. He sidestepped the blast, never losing momentum. His blade crackled loudly as he drew near, out for blood. It would've been split too, had Nerr not charged forward, pulling out her dragonstone as she did so. She did not know what to do, but fortunately, the draconic blood within her did not need instruction.

As she ran, she felt the power surge within her, not burning hot the way it had the first two times; this time was much calmer, not nearly as painful. Even the transformation itself was not the sheer agony she'd expected it to be. It hurt, to be sure, but was over so quickly, she had no time to dwell on the pain. On all fours now, she ran forward, covering more distance than she thought she could, and throwing the full bulk of her new, massive body against Ryouma. They hit the ground together, a sprawling mass of limbs and wings. Behind her, Xander exclaimed in shock, but she paid him no mind. Trying to get to her feet (made all the harder by how long they were), Nerr stood over her blood brother. As he came to his senses, his eyes widened in disbelief.

“Nerrida... how could you?” The princess didn't know how she could communicate to anyone in this form- she didn't even have lips, only a gaping, unhinging jaw. Closing her eyes, she let her head droop, wishing she could convey her thoughts to him.

' _I'm sorry, Ryouma, but I have to do what I have to do to protect my family...'_

“We _are_ your family!!” Her eyes snapped open. He was responding to her, to what she had said... or rather, thought. His face was, strangely, no longer so hateful, misery darkening his features instead. It was strange- she had grown used to seeing the high prince infuriated by something or other. “Do not allow them to fool you a moment longer! There's still time... Repent and come back to your true family, where you belong!” That struck a nerve, a painful one. Repent, as if she had done something wrong... Wrong in not abandoning the people who raised her, wrong in not cutting down the soldiers who'd protected her, the family who loved her... She could just imagine going back to Hoshido- living with Takumi's hateful glares, Hinoka's anti-Nohrian slander... It was hard to imagine Ryouma allowing her any sort of freedom, even to go outside unaccompanied, for fear that she would try to escape (which, to be honest, she would). It sounded no different from her life in Nohr, if only so much worse.

 _“I'm afraid that's not possible, Ryouma- I AM where I belong. WITH my true family.”_ Grinding his teeth, Ryouma reached for his blade. He could not strike her with it, not at the angle he was laying at, but it appeared he didn't need to. Much like Xander's Sigfried, it seemed the sword was able to discharge it's energy from afar. The ever familiar sensation of being set ablaze from within overtook her, but it was muted this time, as if the pain were being felt through a barrier. It took a moment for her to realize that her scales and tough hide must've been protecting her, and Ryouma seemed to realize it too. Paling as he realized his normal attack wasn't as debilitating as it had been, the samurai rolled out from under her, trying to put distance between himself and the dragon. Gripping his sword, he fixed her with a hard stare.

“I see you won't be dissuaded, Nerrida. It pains me more than you can possibly know--”

“ _No it doesn't. Don't you lie to me and_ _say_ _'this hurts me more than it hurts you'...”_

“Believe what you will, sister, but I do what is best for my family and my country, so you leave me with no choice but to drag you back to Hoshido by force!”

She was too slow in this large, unwieldy form to dodge, so she braced herself, absorbing the force of his blow. It hurt, though not as much as the wyrmslayer. And now that Ryouma was close, she could strike back. Nerr swung her head, sharp horns cutting through whatever resistance they met- flesh, cloth, even leaving deep gouges on his crimson armor. Groaning in pain, the older man pulled back, but he had no time to so much as blink before another attack knocked him to the ground. A fireball whizzed past Nerr's head, exploding in a blast of flames as it struck the prince's breastplate. He cried out, dropping to one knee as he tried to put out the flames that threatened to engulf him. Dust billowed around them, kicked up by huge, leathery wings. Camilla landed beside her, clutching a fire tome to her bosom.

“That's you, isn't it, dearest? I thought I heard you arguing with that mean man, but when I looked, I didn't know what I was seeing.”

 _“Yes, Camilla. It's me._ ”

“Goodness! This is new. But you're still adorable...” It seemed that only Camilla could make remarks like that on the battlefield and not see anything strange or inappropriate. Nerr wanted to tell her now was not the place or time for coddling, but the smell of burning hair and the increasing groans of pain were too distracting for her to think of anything.

“ _Camilla, put him out.”_

“No.”

“ _What? What do you mean, 'no'?”_

“This vile miscreant said some very hurtful things to you; being roasted alive will teach him to think before he speaks.”

“ _Camilla, this is madness. Please, put him out!!”_ The older woman sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

“Oh, my sweet baby Nerr. So innocent, so kind... Okay, I'll let this cur live, but only because I don't want you to be sad.” The older princess clenched her hand as if crushing something, and at once, the last remnants of the smoldering flames died out. Ryouma fell to the ground, breathing hard, his clothes burned away in places, revealing blistering skin beneath. Xander approached, looking down at the other prince with thinly veiled contempt.

“It would be best to kill him now, and save ourselves further grief down the road.” Closing her eyes, Nerr forced herself to relax. She didn't like this draconic form- everything was too strong; noises, scents, emotions. It felt as if rage would consume her at any moment, rage at the world, the war, everything. As she breathed deeply, she felt her body grow smaller, weaker, but calmer. Standing back on two feet, her hand unclenched around the stone. It seemed to absorb into her when she transformed, restoring her power. She looked up at Xander, the way his own hand tightened around the hilt of his sword not going unnoticed.

“Could you live with yourself after doing such a thing, brother? Could you live with the shame of knowing you killed a man who couldn't fight back, that you took his kingdom by shady means? Why not just forsake your knight's oath and and become an assassin.” The blonde prince glared down at her, his brows furrowing tighter.

“You should speak with more respect to the crown prince of Nohr, little princess.”

“ _You_ should grow accustomed to hearing the truth, brother. You won't always be surrounded by father's sycophants.” For a long while he was silent. When finally he spoke, his voice was quieter.

“Your words do ring true, but I find it hard to believe they are coming from my little sister. What happened to you in our absence, Nerr?” She bit the inside of her cheek, knowing she would have to tell him sooner or later. A loud clanking from behind them served as a gratifying distraction, and all three royals turned to see the Hoshidan tactician riding atop the strangest animal Nerr had ever seen. It walked with the herky-jerky movement of a spider, it's jaw opening and closing without stop. Upon second glance, it became clear that it was not an animal at all, but some kind of mechanized gadget. Two swords and an ax were aimed at him, but rather than shout some hateful battle cry, the older man sighed, despondent.

“So here we are. You have returned to us, but with a blade in hand, ready to cut down your own subjects...”

“I would cut down no one if you'd just leave me in peace.” Frowning, Yukimura looked past her, his eyes widening behind their dusty lenses as he caught sight of Ryouma.

“Ryouma-sama! What have you monsters done?!”

“Nii-sama?!” For the first time, Nerr noticed that the tactician was not alone. Sitting behind him, Sakura clenched her staff so tight it looked ready to snap in half. She jumped off the oversized puppet, blindly running towards her fallen brother, but Yukimura reached out quickly to pull her back.

“Princess, no, it's dangerous!” Nerr was reminded bitterly of Ryouma shouting those same words to Azura. _She's_ dangerous, that's what they meant. The young princess gasped as tears flowed down her cheeks, dripping onto her now dirty robes.

“B-but I have to d-do something...!” She wailed. The sound of crying set Nerr's teeth on edge, and she looked up at her brother, willing him to do something to stop it. Setting his face as if in stone, Xander lowered his sword.

“You may heal your prince. Heal your soldiers, but take them all back to your country and cease these hostilities at once.”

“Yes, alright!”

“Sakura-sama--”

“No!” with a surprising amount of force despite her wet cheeks, Sakura shouted Yukimura down. “Our soldiers are wounded, Ryouma nii-sama is wounded- I don't even know what's happened to Hinoka nee-sama and Takumi nii-sama...”

“They're fine.” Nerr supplied, her voice low. “Wounded, but alive.”

“See? Nohr's forces keep coming... we can't take them on. Please, Yukimura-san, we _have_ to pull back...” It seemed as if the tactician was having a horrible internal struggle, one that he lost given the way his shoulders slumped.

“You are right, princess. Very well, we concede to your demands, prince of Nohr, provided you allow us to retreat.” Xander nodded mutely, moving Asmodeus to the side to allow them access to Ryouma's battered body. Nerr had thought the prince was unconscious, but as Yukimura lifted him onto the puppet mount's back, he groaned deeply. His eyes, glazed in pain, opened a crack and met with hers. His voice was hoarse and tight.

“This... This isn't over... Nerrida...” It seemed he did pass out as Sakura began waving her staff over him, sniffling all the while. As if leading a pack mule, Yukimura steered his automaton back towards the clearing, pausing as he passed Nerr.

“I suppose it is safe to assume you have no intention of returning to Hoshido.”

“None whatsoever. Nohr is my home. It's where I belong.”

“How very upsetting. It would've broken Mikoto-sama's heart to see this.” Sighing deeply, the older man reached under his glasses to wipe away the moisture there. “Then again, knowing Mikoto-sama, she may have just smiled and said, 'It is her path to choose'...”

“You clearly don't know your empress, Sir Yukimura. She'd have said that, then the moment I chose the path that isn't Hoshido, she'd have sent her goons after me, just as she did every time before.” He was steely eyed as he looked down at her.

“You _will_ return to Hoshido one day, princess, mark my words. Ryouma-sama will not allow this travesty to stand.” Landing her wyvern, Camilla moved to stand beside Nerr, resting a possessive hand on her shoulder.

“You had your chance to win her over. You failed. So I suggest you put these silly notions of getting her back to rest, because Nohrians don't take kindly to people who try and take what's ours. And we generally tend to kill people we don't take kindly to.” Given that the elder princess was flexing her fingers around the handle of a very bloody, very heavy ax, it seemed the tactician realized it would be wiser to err on the side of caution.

Sighing deeply, and fixing Nerr with one final, rebuking stare, he took his leave. Sakura's gaze, singular of all her siblings, was not harsh. Though her tears fell thick and heavy, the young girl managed a small, watery smile, before she returned to healing Ryouma's wounds. That smile felt like a punch to the gut, and once the royals were out of sight, Nerr collapsed against Camilla's side, a physical ache in her stomach, along with a growing pain in her head. At once, the older Nohrian woman flew into a panic, and Xander dismounted as well, taking a knee as he approached her, his face a mask of concern.

“Nerr. Are you alright?”

“I... I...” Groaning, the young princess closed her eyes, letting her voice trail off. “It doesn't matter. Is it over?” His brotherly demeanor falling to the side as his hardened-general personal came out, the crown prince once more got to this feet.

“This battle? Yes, the Hoshidans are pulling back. But the war is not over, not by a long shot. In fact, your actions may have just drawn it out even longer. We could've seized the capital easily, Nerr. If we had struck now, there would've been minimal resistance, minimal loss. Now that you've given them a chance to regroup, they can come at us with more troops, blitz attacks-- honestly, sister, what were you thinking?” Opening her eyes, and feeling as if she had just been woken from a deep sleep, Nerr fixed her gaze on Xander.

“Why are we doing this, Xander?”

“What?”

“This war, why are we fighting so desperately to conquer Hoshido?”

“Oh no, not this now...” Camilla, who had been stroking Nerr's hair, groaned softly, shaking her head. “Nerr, you know perfectly well what the answer's going to be; you don't need to get all worked up when you're not feeling well.”

“I'm _never_ feeling well any more, Camilla. And I want to know from our one-day king why he fights.” Xander's eyes were clouded with a strange emotion she couldn't place, one she had never seen her brother exhibit. His voice, however, was the usual stern, chiding tone he often took when she went on her 'why?' tangents.

“I fight for the same reason you fight, Nerr. For the same reason we all fight; it is what the king wishes. And it is not a soldier's place to question.” The princess frowned deeply. Her sister was right; that _was_ what she had been expecting him to say. For years, that had been his answers to many questions; why she had to be isolated, why she had to study and train, why she had no control over her life. For years, she had accepted those answers, accepted them because the king was her father, because his reasons must have been just, because everything he did was for the good of the people. But with her small taste for freedom, she was discovering too much evidence to the contrary.

“Spoken like a true loyalist, Xander. And you're right; it's not a soldier's place to question the king's orders. But it _is_ a human's place to question inhumanity.”

“What are you talking about, Nerr?”

“I _know_ war is not pleasant. I _know_ people have to get hurt... But not innocent people for no reason! Gods, I almost wish I had let you seize the Hoshidan capital, just so you could see with your own eyes the destruction I bore witness to. Or would you just look upon the corpses of little children with no remorse and declare, 'it is what the king wishes'?”

For a long time, the two siblings stared at each other, neither backing down. Then, slowly, Xander's harsh gaze softened, his stiff posture breaking down just a bit. Sheathing his sword, he reached down and pulled Nerr to her feet. For the first time, she realized that she stood only about a head shorter than him, if not even less. It was strange; for so many years, she'd had to crane her neck to meet his eyes, but now, she could look into their violet depths with no effort. There was turmoil in them, she noticed, and uncertainty. Were those new emotions in the steadfast Nohrian knight, or had they always been there, just hidden from view.

“What happened in Hoshido, Nerr?” Taking a deep breath, Nerr began to talk, narrating what had happened from the time they'd been separated. The entire time, Xander listened in silence, his face mostly impassive, though at times his perpetual frown deepened, like when she talked about the Faceless, or how Hans said their father orchestrated the attack at the border. It was agony, reliving the hell that had been the last two weeks in detail, and at first she had even considered not mentioning Gunther's death, though in the end, she felt it would be prudent to explain what happened, so that when she disemboweled Hans in front of witnesses, no one could say it was unprovoked.

In the end, the only part of the tale she kept to herself was the recollection of her memories, more specifically, that she recalled in horrid detail the way King Garon had executed Emperor Sumeragi. There was a small part of Nerr that believed that Xander would not even listen to such slander against his father. When she was done, the young woman felt hollow, as if she had been purged of every emotion and sensation within her. Closing her eyes, she ran her thumb over the grooves in Yato's hilt, committing the details to memory. Her brother was so quiet for so long that she wondered if he wouldn't just brush off her tale as Hoshidan brainwashing. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to his chest. Her eyes snapped open in shock, and she looked up tentatively to see that his were closed.

“I'm so sorry, sister. I am so sorry you've had to experience so much hardship with no time to prepare, no time to grieve... I wish I could have been with you, to protect you from these things, or at least to give you comfort and strength.”

“You believe me?” It seemed almost too easy, she had convinced herself that she would be brushed off. Pulling back just a bit, though keeping her locked in his embrace, Xander looked down at her.

“Were it anyone else, I would decry your tale as slander and lies.” Just as she had assumed. “But I know you, Nerr. And I have never known you to lie, certainly not about something as important as this. I do not understand _why_ these things have happened... but if you say they did, then they did, and I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this.” He began muttering to himself that there had to be some explanation, it had to be some sort of misunderstanding, but Nerr didn't care to listen anymore.

She leaned back against Xander's chest, his armor still warm from the setting sun. She was back home, with her family, relatively safe from the Hoshidans but... truly, she felt no better than when she had been in Hoshidan custody. She was no longer a Nohrian princess, for, although she loved her country, she was a Hoshidan by birth. And she could not claim to be a Hoshidan princess, not now she had turned her back on Hoshido in favor of the country she grew up in. She felt as if she had been cast out into the open sea with no shore to swim to. She wished desperately that she could just go back to the Northern Citadel, but quickly remembered that there could be no more happy memories there either.

000

The sun had set by the time all the Hoshidan soldiers had returned to the capital, the many wounded and dead being dragged back by their able-bodied companions. Nerr hadn't seen Takumi or Hinoka being taken back, but that was mostly because she'd had her back turned to the battlefield. On the Nohrian side, many of their troops were wounded as well, but there were not as many casualties. Elise had volunteered to help treat the wounded, and Nerr sent Jakob along to help her, growing weary of his hovering. She appreciated his concern, but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a bit- besides, she hadn't broken the news of Gunther's fate to him yet, and wasn't looking forward to his reaction. He would be utterly devastated, she knew that much- the butler was the only person who'd known him as long as she had, after all.

Sighing and drawing her knees to her chest, she rested her head on them. Without thinking, she began humming, and it took a while before she realized she was humming the melody to the song she'd heard Azura sing those times. As she continued humming, under her breath so no one could hear her over the general chatter of the makeshift camp, an odd feeling deja vu struck her. She'd heard that song somewhere before, a long long time ago, or at least, another song with the same melody. Maybe it had been a lullaby- she could just vaguely remember the feeling of being held, but by who? It seemed like a face, or the memory of a face, was forming in her mind, but before she could clearly see who it was, a quiet voice called out to her.

“Nerr...” Opening her eyes, the princess looked around, but no one was paying any attention to her. About to close them again, the voice called out once more, slightly louder, more insistent. “Nerrida!” This time, Nerr recognized it at once, for who else but a Hoshidan would call her that? Or a Nohrian who lived in Hoshido... Getting to her feet, her joints stiff and painful from sitting on the cold ground, Nerr headed towards the edge of the camp. Once the sound of people talking and carrying on faded to a minimum, she was able to see a lone figure standing on the bridge that separated Nohr from Hoshido. Azura's long hair billowed in the growing wind, and judging by her dress, which was still as clean and white as it had been before they'd left the capital, it seemed unlikely that she'd seen any active battle.

“Nerr...”

“Azura. Where have you been hiding?”

“Hinoka... told me to stay back. So... you're really leaving us?” Despite her earlier gratitude, the songstress was once again grating her nerves with that attitude. Leaving _us_? Her eyes narrowed.

“Yes, Azura. Yes, I'm leaving _you_ , if you're including yourself in the Hoshidan populace. I thought I made that clear a week ago when I tried to leave repeatedly.” The other woman shook her head slightly.

“I can't believe you're really doing this. I thought... I thought that was just a fight-or-flight response. I never dreamed you would actually run away from your family--”

“I'm running _to_ my family, let's get that straight, madam.” There was silence between them, only the trees rustling in the wind and the faint gurgle of the river as water began trickling down it's slope once more. When it seemed like there was nothing left for either of them to say and Nerr was about to turn and head back to camp, Azura finally opened her mouth once more.

“Are you sure about this, Nerr? Once done, it cannot be undone.” And, like she always seemed to, the songstress struck a nerve. Gritting her teeth, Nerr stormed onto the bridge, her anger so evident that the other woman actually took a step back from her.

“ _Excuse me_? What do you mean, it can't be 'undone'? What makes you think I want this to be 'undone'?”

“I only mean--”

“Oh, shut up Azura; I _know_ what you mean! I'm choosing the wrong side, the _evil_ side. I should've stayed stayed in Hoshido, the peaceful, bountiful land where everyone shits rainbows and puppies. I should've sided with my homeland, my true family, and I'm sure you have some big, condescending speech all planned out to tell me that, but you can spare me your sanctimonious drivel. I see you're not returning to _you_ _r_ homeland, you've turned your back on _your_ true family. They're right over there!” Nerr jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, where the encampment was still visible.

“Don't you want to see your brothers and sisters; it's been fifteen years. Come on; I'll even introduce you.” She reached out to take Azura's hand, but the other woman pulled away quickly, a hint of fear in her eyes. Nerr's face was set in a grim smile. “That's what I thought. And you feel you have any right to judge me...” Azura closed her eyes, looking very uncomfortable at having been called out. Scoffing quietly, Nerr turned away. “Go back to your family, Azura, and keep your judgments to yourself when I go back to mine.”

“You know we will meet again, Nerr.” The songstress remained where she was, taking no step in either direction. The Nohrian girl- Nohrian by choice, not blood- looked back one last time.

“You'd best pray we don't. I don't want to hurt someone who's done me a kindness, but I will show no mercy to enemies of my country; I've learned the hard way what _that_ leads to.” As she continued walking back towards camp, Nerr reached into her armor, pulling out her dragonstone and wrapping her fingers around it. She wondered if Azura would've passed on her mother's gift had she known it would be used against Hoshido. She wouldn't have, of course, but that didn't even bother her. The other woman was only doing what was right for her family, her country; a feeling Nerr knew only too well.

000000000000

A/N- Before you go on reading as I hope you do, I have one last thing to note- I _have_ played all three games! I've played 'Revelation', I've played all the DLC- I know the story of the game and all the character's back stories and Freudian excuses inside and out. Some people (on FF.net) were under the impression that they needed to explain these things to me. This is a _fan's wishful interpretation_ told from the perspective of a character IN the game- there's going to be changes to the plot, Nerr doesn't know all the spoilers you do. _Please_ , do not send reviews that only say, “Azura's not a traitor, she's -every Revelation spoiler-”, or, “Ryouma's not a bad guy, he just -insert justification here-”. Or, and this seems to be the favorite- “Nerr's a jerk!” Nerr is not Cornflakes- she's not the all-loving hero that every Fire Emblem lord ever has to be all the time. I find Corrin's incorruptible pureness, constant overwhelming niceness and childish mindset flat and unrealistic, and I wished the game gave the player choices so they didn't _have_ to be like that. If you MUST point out how terrible you think she is, then please list reasons (reasons other than, “she's a mean to Azura and the other Hoshidans!”). I value honest critique above all else- I crave it, in fact, and it makes all tge hours I spent typing worth it, but it helps to know _why_ you like or dislike what you do. Thank you very much for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. A Test Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerr's homecoming isn't that welcoming...

000000000000

Ch. 2- “A Test of Sorts”

000000000000

 

The journey back to Windmire was a long one, filled with an awkward silence that seemed to permeate even the air. The Infinite Chasm's dark skies still looked as if the heavens would open at any moment, but the thunder had been muted. Nerr had described the battle against the Hoshidans to Xander, pointing out where they'd been stationed and who attacked whom, even showing the exact place on the perilous bridge where Hans had attacked her. The wood was still broken where Caractacus had fallen through, and the very sight of the endless abyss through the rotting wood was enough to make Nerr feel faint. Helped along by Jakob and Camilla, they made their way down the slope and back through the dead lands. Once away from the Chasm, the princess did not open her mouth to speak again, trudging along in silence, only focusing on the ground in front of her. Her siblings left her in peace, even Elise begrudgingly giving up on her efforts to strike up a conversation when it became clear all the talking was one sided.

 

The trek back to the capital would've been an opportune time to decide what she was going to say to King Garon when she finally faced him, but just as she had done during her time in Hoshido, Nerr made an effort to not think about the future. What tomorrow would bring was of no interest to her, and she directed her thoughts instead to the past. A once happy, hopeful time in her life was juxtaposed cruelly against the bleak present, and she took an almost masochistic pleasure from scoffing at her old hopes and dreams for the future. It was painfully clear that the only future her adoptive father intended for her was to die for the glory of Nohr, a fate that would not have even caused her so much distress had Nohr's glory not been so utterly defiled.

000

 

The sight of the massive castle did not fill Nerr with excitement this time around. Battered and weary, she wondered if this was how Rinkah and Suzukaze had felt when they'd been taken into custody. Had word reached them yet of her betrayal? It must've; it'd been over a week since she'd left Hoshido. Almost as an afterthought, she wondered how her blood family was doing. Had their wounds been healed, were they alright? Of course, the condition of the enemy was the least pressing of her concerns, especially as she approached the throne where her father- for, despite all that had happened, all she had learned, she could not so easily withdraw the title she'd known for so long- looked down on her. Her clothes were still torn, rags that exposed more flesh than they covered, her armor dented and riddled with scuff marks and deep gouges. Xander had suggested she make herself presentable before seeking an audience with the king, but she had refused. Let him see what had become of her in her absence, what he had done to her. Though, in truth, it seemed that he had yet to notice her. The eldest prince stepped forward first, smiling and looking every bit the devoted son he was.

 

“Father. I have returned, bringing victory against the Hoshidans. Their army is in shambles.”

“So I have heard. Word of your work precedes you, my son. What I've heard pleases me. Your efforts to vanquish our enemies will not go unrewarded.” Nerr clenched her jaw to keep silent at that point. Xander's efforts... She wondered what reward lay in store for her, for unwittingly bringing such massive destruction straight to the capital, for killing the Empress herself... Xander smiled a bit wider, nodding.

“Thank you, Father. I have much to discuss with you about Hoshido, but that can wait. There is more pressing news you'll wish to hear.” Garon, in contrast to his son's pleasant demeanor, scowled darkly.

“More pressing than our campaign against the enemy?”

“Indeed, Father. You'll be pleased to know we've recovered Nerr. She did not perish at the Infinite Chasm as we had assumed- the Hoshidans captured her and have been holding her hostage, but she has been safely returned to us. Our family is whole again.” The scowl receded from his face, and for a long moment, the Nohrian king seemed impassive. Nerr wondered if any of her siblings saw the tic going off in his sallow cheek.

“Nerr... has returned?” He asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and calm. It was almost amusing, that she stood right in front of him, yet he had not yet spotted her amongst her siblings. Unable to remain silent any longer, the young woman stepped forward, stopping beside Xander. Her voice as well was surprisingly calm.

 

“Hello, Father. It's been too long.” Whether it was her sudden appearance or her cheek, the tide of anger she'd been waiting for breeched the king's calm facade, washing over her.

“What is the meaning of this?! Why have you come back, you Hoshidan dog?!” And there it was, what she had been dreading, but expecting, since Castle Krakenburg first came into view. Because she had expected such a welcome perhaps, Nerr was hardly fazed by his harsh words. Her brothers and sisters, however, were caught unawares. Camilla gasped, obviously affronted, and even Leo's mouth fell open. Elise, sweet, irrational Elise, stepped forward, incredulity blending with anger on her cherubic face.

 

“Father! How could you say such a thing?!”

“I say so because it is true, Elise.” Garon's tone momentarily softened as he spoke to his youngest child, growing cold once more as he directed his attention back to Nerr. “Do you take me for a fool, Nerr? Or should I call you, Princess Nerrida of Hoshido?”

“I'm no princess of Hoshido, Father.”

 

“Spare me your lies, child. My spies are everywhere. I know you've been at the castle in Shirasagi this whole time.” Distantly, Nerr recalled something Ryouma had said about people thinking there was a spy in the castle. It seemed they had been more right than the royals had given them credit for. Garon continued, not noticing or caring that her attention was elsewhere. “No doubt their whore queen filled your head with all manner of secrets about your birth, a poor little Hoshidan princess stolen away by the evil Nohrians...” Nerr nodded, gazing upon the king for the first time in her life without even the slightest trace of fear. Expecting death at every turn did funny things to people.

 

“Yes, I was told a similar story, but Father, I don't understand; are you claiming that story is a lie, or admitting it's true?” Shocked by her boldness, as it seemed all her siblings were, Garon faltered. What kind of response he had been expecting, Nerr did not know, but it was definitely not that. Still, she remained respectfully silent while he collected his thoughts, curious as to what kind of answer he would throw at her. When he did finally speak, his voice was once again cold and harsh.

 

“You _are_ Hoshidan, that is common knowledge. And now that _you_ have finally cottoned on, you surely realize that the royal family of Nohr is your enemy by birthright. Yet you came back, all the same. I cannot help but wonder why...” Thrusting the blame onto the victim; a typical admission of guilt. Nerr knew, because she had done the same thing too many times to count, though surely not on such a serious matter. Iago, who stood beside the throne but had remained silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

 

“Smell like treachery, if you ask me, sire. Betrayal! She's surely sided with the enemy. One has to wonder if this is not all just a ploy to assassinate you, King Garon. It would make sense...” Nerr looked over at the advisor, glaring at him with such hatred it seemed a miracle that he did not burst into flames.

“That makes less than _no_ sense, Count Iago. Father himself said he has spies everywhere. He knows what I've been up to- though I have to wonder why he didn't pass the news that I was alive and well onto anyone else... He had his reasons, I'm sure.” She cast a quick glance at Xander, to ensure he heard her. Judging by the way his brow furrowed, it was safe to assume he had. Given his blind devotion, he probably hadn't even thought of that... Turning her attention back to Iago, she continued. “He would be the first to know if I was plotting anything against him. Or do you truly think your king is stupid enough to let someone he knows is a threat into his throne room?” That sent the oily sycophant rambling.

 

“W-well no, I-I would never-- T-that is to say, I'm sure the king--”

“She speaks the truth. It is simply not possible that Nerr would betray our father.” Xander's firm voice was in stark contrast to Iago's stuttering mumbling. Garon picked up where his advisor left off, attempting to paint her as a villain.

“Oh? And tell me, my son, how can _you_ be so sure? Have _you_ informants in Hoshido that I do not know of?”

“No, Father. My proof comes not from second-hand information, but what I've seen with my own eyes. Although it was her first time on the battlefield, Nerr fought off the Hoshidan army by her lonesome. And given that their crown prince was hell bent on killing her, she did admirably. Most of their casualties were a result of Nerr rushing in to aid our troops.” Surprised by such a fantastical lie, but happy to play along, Nerr looked up at their father waiting to judge his reaction. His eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the siblings, trying to judge if Xander was lying. He turned to Nerr.

 

“This is true?”

“If they had just let me return to Nohr in the first place, none of it ever would have happened.” Technically what she was saying was true, and that was all that mattered to her. “After the Hoshidans at the border attacked, I was ambushed and taken to the castle against my will, as I'm sure you well know, Father. I'd been trying to escape and return home ever since.”

“And you consider Nohr your home, even now?”

“Why would I not? This is where I was raised.”

“Indeed, she said those exact words to prince Ryouma. It was that sentiment, more than anything, that drew his ire.” Xander moved to rest his hand on her shoulder, a gesture of support. “Why would Nerr risk her life by spouting Nohrian nationalism to the prince of Hoshido if she was not true to us?” Finally regaining his faculty of speech, Iago stepped in to answer the metaphorical question.

 

“Why indeed. Because surely assassins never _act_ as if they are siding with the enemy to gain their trust, and surely their employers would not be in on it if they did. You are almost as painfully naïve as your once-sister, Prince Xander. It's sad, really, that the future of our nation lies in such... weak hands...” Deeply insulted, Xander stepped towards the other man, as if intending to physically strike him.

“Silence, Iago! As crown prince of Nohr, I swear on my honor that it was no act--”

 

“Calm yourself, brother.” This time, Nerr placed her hand on the other's shoulders, pulling him back. She flashed a saccharine smile towards the older man, who's lips curled in revulsion in response. “I know Iago only brings this up because he cares about our king. You needn't waste your honor trying to convince him of things he'll clearly never believe. Surely he has his reasons for assuming such things. Why, it's even possible he's encountered such a ruse before, someone _acting_ as if they were on your side... Convincing you that the mission they planned was perfectly safe, that there was no chance of an ambush... while knowing full well they were sending you headlong into a territory swarming with the enemy... Why, after such a betrayal, it would be only natural for him to be slow to trust people. Isn't that right, Count Iago?” The longer she spoke, the paler the advisor grew, until it seemed impossible that he was a living man rather than a marble statue. Xander nodded, fixing the other man with a cold stare.

 

“Indeed you're right, sister. Such a thing would forever leave a man deeply suspicious.”

“I-I-I don't know what you're talking about-- I would never--”

“That is enough, Iago.” Garon quickly cut off his tactician, before the man could say anything incriminating. Nerr wondered how he would react if she told him what Hans had blabbed on about his king. She would have to bring that up later, for the king had other things to question her about. “Nerr. Where is the sword I gifted you with before you left?” It was all she could do not to laugh, but she restrained herself, lest _she_ look like a crazy person. As if he did not know, after _admitting_ he had spies in Hoshido! Had he forgotten he'd let that bit of information slip, or did he think that such a thing went over her head?

 

“Well, Father, the only way I can describe what happened to it is to say that it tried to kill me.”

“ _What_?! What nonsense is this, girl?”

“I'm afraid it's the truth, Father. I don't think the magic in it agreed with me. After I escaped the Hoshidans at the Infinite Chasm, it nearly pulled me into the ravine--”

“What do you mean, _pulled you into the ravine_?”

“Just that. It was as if the sword was welded to my hand, dragging me off the bridge. Had my stable girl, Lilith not been there to save me, I'd undoubtedly be dead.” That was all he needed to know about _that_ at present. She continued. “Then in Hoshido... whilst I was in the town square in the capital, it broke.” Garon frowned deeply at that.

 

“It _broke_? How in all the hells did it just _break_?”

“Someone took it from me. It shattered into a thousand pieces, like fletchets. If the Hoshidan empress... my mother...” she paused for a moment at that, willing her throat to loosen so she could continue speaking. “Had she not sacrificed herself to save me, I would not be standing here now.” Leaning back on his throne, Garon drummed his fingers on the stone armrest.

“I see... How very touching. And even after that, you betrayed your _mother_ to return to her enemies.”

“I returned _home_ , as I told her I would do countless times. And now that I am home, there is something I must ask you, Father.” Breathing deeply, Nerr steeled herself for what was to come. All she expected at this point were lies, but what _kind_ of lies was the question. “Did you give me that sword, knowing this would happen? Was it planned?” A quiet gasp was heard beside her, and Xander tugged on her wrist, trying to pull her away from the throne.

 

“Nerr, now is not the best time to bring that up. You're exhausted from your harrowing ordeal, you should rest first--”

“You're right, Xander. I _am_ exhausted. And that is exactly why I must know now.” Looking back at her father, she continued, almost desperate. “How long have you been planning this, Father? Did you raise me as your daughter just to send me to my death in Hoshido? Was it meant to be a message?”

“That is enough. I planned nothing; that sword is just a sword, and if it caused you harm, that was never my intention. And as for Hoshido, I know nothing about this attack of which you speak.” It almost seemed convincing- Nerr was sure her siblings were eating right from his hand, but she had been expecting just such a thing. Naïve princess though she was, ignorance was a far cry from stupidity.

 

“...what attack? I never said anything about an attack- I only said the sword broke...” For the first time, Garon realized he had been outmaneuvered. He visibly blanched, backtracking at once.

“You... you spoke of someone taking the sword--”

“Only that they took it. It broke in their grasp- they never even tried to strike me with it. There _was_ an explosion in Hoshido, one that killed dozens of innocent bystanders, and it came from that sword... but I thought you didn't know about that.” The tension and silence that filled the throne room could be cut with a waster.

 

It seemed as if no one dared breathe until the king spoke. Personally, Nerr was quite proud of herself, if not bitterly so. A month ago, she'd have never dreamed of outsmarting the king, but then again, a month ago, she'd have never seen the need to. Back then, he was good and just, infallible and perfect, just the way Xander spoke of him. Now? He was a lying dastard who wasn't even clever enough to not get caught in his lies. Leo might've always beaten her in chess, but she doubted he could've pulled off something like this. _Checkmate in three.._. Of course, such victories were always short lived. The silence was broken by Iago clucking his tongue.

 

“My my, trying to paint your king as a common villain? That doesn't sound very loyal to me. I think those Hoshidans got under your skin more than you thought. You may not be an assassin, but I think it's safe to say we have a filthy Hoshidan radical on our hands, and that's _so_ much worse.... Wouldn't you agree, sire?”

“Sadly, I do. The Hoshidans have poisoned your mind, Nerr. Normally, I would take pity and send you back to the Citadel, but now that the war between out kingdoms as escalated, I have no choice...” It was with a grim fascination that Nerr hung onto his every word. “Radicals are like weeds; allow them to live and they overtake everything. No, one must scorch the earth to ensure they can't return...”

 

His posturing, speaking as though the war forced his hand, was all for the sake of his other children, his true children so they would not yet realize what a monster he was. But Nerr was not fooled, and she knew her siblings well enough to know that they would not be either. He'd already revealed more than he should have, proving to even Xander that she had been right about what happened in Hoshido. And the moment he passed his judgment on her, for daring to trick him into admitting it, they would be unable to turn a blind eye to his wrong doings. And maybe Xander would strive to leave a better legacy than his father, and Nohr could be a good place like Nerr always dreamed it was... She could die happy knowing she'd been instrumental in that change, if only by her death.

 

“Xander... Kill Nerr. That's an order.” Nerr let out a sharp bark of incredulous laughter, though it was drowned out by the cacophony of wails and shouts that echoed throughout the room. Garon would sully his own son's hands just to avoid having the blame laid at his own feet? The crown prince, for his part, recoiled from the throne as if he'd just seen a monster.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” It would've been funny had it not been so sad, the way his eyes bugged out, the amusing, high timbre his voice took as he shouted... It was matched almost by Camilla's, who ran forward, throwing herself in front of Nerr, as if to shield her from their father's wrath.

“Father, stop this madness! I beg of you!!” Elise, too, dashed forward, throwing her arms around her sister's waist, her eyes wide in terror.

“Father, please, no!!! Don't hurt our sister!!!” Iago, who had been smirking as the king spoke, now smiled widely.

 

“That's quite enough, Princess Camilla, Princess Elise. You know it's not your place to question the king's decision. Not even a queen can overrule a king's wishes!” Garon paid his advisor's words no mind, keeping his attention focused on his eldest son.

“Xander, you have your orders. No more stalling. Proceed.”

“I will not!!” Honestly, even Nerr was shocked by the sudden outburst. It wasn't that she believed her brother to be cruel enough to kill her in cold blood; she just hadn't expected him to adamantly refuse to do so to the king's own face. She wondered if her words, as the battle ended in Hoshido, had any impact on him. Iago was beside himself, giddy with joy as he watched the drama unfold.

 

“Awwww, what's the matter, my lord? Don't have the guts? You've killed plenty of Hoshidans; what's one more? Unless... _you're_ a traitor too? She _has_ had your ear for quite some time; don't tell me this filthy Hoshidan savage has filled our crown prince's head with her lies and slander...”

“That you would even suggest such a thing is deeply disturbing, Iago.” Nerr said calmly. “First you doubt your prince- what next; your king? Isn't the usual punishment for slander against the royal family a slow death by torture?” Once again, the advisor paled, but this time, he recollected himself much quicker.

 

“I would never speak out against any member of the royal family; only the anathema impostorwho walks among them.” Ignoring the hateful man, Nerr turned back to Garon.

“Father, you know full well Xander is no traitor. I daresay the only reason he protests killing me himself is that he doesn't want to bring Camilla and Elise any undue distress... and Leo, I'm sure he'd be upset too. Surely you don't wish to make your children upset... Father, if my death is all you desire, you needn't bring my brothers and sisters into it- I'll do it myself.” The king's voice was quiet when he spoke, so much so that even Nerr had to strain her ears to hear him.

 

“So... you care so deeply for this man with whom you share no blood that you're willing to trade your life for his?”

“I've been prepared to die for Nohr all my life; all you needed to do was ask. If it means sparing my brother- who will _always_ be my brother, no matter what- pain and suffering, then I leap at the opportunity.” Garon stroked his long beard thoughtfully. He probably thought her some sort of would-be martyr.

“Fascinating. In that case... I shall allow the great Anankos to decide your fate..” Despite having predicted much of the day's outcome, those words threw the princess for a loop. She had been expecting her father to decide what method of execution would be most appropriate for a traitor, but Anankos? Was that the name of some torture tool, like a Metal Maiden, or Apathgean statue? She glanced at Xander, to see if he had blanched in realization of her horrid fate, but he looked just as befuddled as her.

 

“Father? I don't understand- what...”

“Quiet, children. I will now seek the counsel of the sacred mystical dragon, Anankos. He alone shall decide Nerr's fate. Nerr; now would be a good time for you to start praying...” The king rose from his seat, his great ermine cloak falling from his shoulders to pool at his feet. Nerr turned to face Leo, silently mouthing, _what the hell?_ And receiving a hapless shrug in return. Well, that settled it; if Leo, the smartest person in Nohr, didn't know what was going on, then it was clear that King Garon had completely lost his mind. Funnily enough, Iago seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“King Garon? You can't be serious... Are you feeling well? Should I call for a healer?” Wordlessly, the king spread his arms wide, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Breathing deeply, it seemed that he was falling into a trance of sorts. Nerr was completely thrown for a loop by _this_ strange posturing. Was he just waiting for her guard to drop so he could immolate her? She doubted that was likely- Camilla and Elise were still clinging to her, and surely he wouldn't want them caught in the crossfire. The king's lips moved, silently at first, his words, in a strange tongue that she recognized from Lilith, grew louder and louder until he was almost shouting.

 

“Mighty Anankos... blessed creator of man's domain.... I call upon your wisdom n this day of reckoning! Grant me a vision... Show me the way...” For a while, without even noticing it, Nerr held her breath as if she too were waiting for a sign. But that was silly- all this 'mystic dragon' drivel was nonsense. The First Dragons were long dead, and even if some hung around, she doubted they would be loitering in the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, waiting to give signs to the king. No, he was just plotting something incredibly nasty but didn't want it to look like _he_ was the perpetrator. Seconds dripped by slowly, and Nerr thought she'd seen a flash of dark magic above her, but by the time she looked up, there was nothing but the strange carving on the castle ceiling. Exhaling slowly, Garon lowered his arms. “...I understand. Thy will be done.” Opening his eyes, he fixed the princess with a cold stare. “Fate has smiled on you today, young Nerr. As decreed by Anankos, you shall be accepted back into the Nohrian royal family.”

 

“What?” The king's eyes narrowed.

“You seem displeased...”

“No, not at all, Father! Just... shocked...” Much as she had in Hoshido, Nerr was growing ever more confused and annoyed by the strange games the royals were playing at. First he wanted to kill her, now he was not only sparing her, but accepting her back into the family? Perhaps this figment of his imagination, this _Anankos_ , was what remained of the benevolent, loving father Xander and Camilla and Leo all remembered. In which case, where the hell had he been all this time? Deciding against looking a gift horse in the mouth, Nerr allowed herself a small sigh of relief. “Father, thank you. Truly.” Iago, on the other hand, looked as if someone had just stolen his birthday.

 

“King Garon, you can't mean that!! This is preposterous!”

“Shut up, Iago!” All five siblings snapped at once, their harsh voices reducing the older man to cowering. Xander's smile returned once more as he too breathed a laughing sigh.

“You did the right thing, Father. We are all eternally grateful.”

“Not so fast...” And there it was. All at once, every muscle and tendon in Nerr's body tensed, so quickly she felt as though she would cramp up. “Before she may truly bear the Krakenburg name, Nerr must first pass a test.”

 

“Another test...” A test like going out to the border, she wondered.

“Anankos decrees that you must first suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion.”

“Rebellion? What rebellion?” That came as a surprise to her. All Nerr knew of the Ice Tribe was what Flora and Felicia had told her, as they hailed from that population. They spoke of idyllic lands that, despite being home to fierce warriors, only wanted peace and to be left alone by the outside world. It made no sense that a demesne in an isolated region would rebel against the crown. Garon reached down to retrieve his cloak, fastening it once more to his shoulders before sitting again.

 

“Yes. Those barbarians dare say that the crown treats them unfairly, encroaching on their land... Fools! All lands in Nohr belong to the king! They rise up, peasants armed with pitchforks, as if they can withstand the might of the kingdom... but all seeds of discord must be crushed before they have a chance to take root. That is where you come in. Once you have gloriously fulfilled that obligation on behalf of Nohr, I will welcome you back into the fold as my daughter, and all will be as it was.”

“Suppress a rebellion...” That was _it_? That seemed much too easy. But then again, his first test had seemed unusually simple too, and she remembered all too well the disastrous results of _that_ , so this time, she would take this straightforward mission with a grain of salt. “I understand, Father.” She chose her words carefully, not willing to let him see her distrust. “I won't let you down.” Xander smiled reassuringly at her. Iago was right- it _was_ sad that her brother was as naïve as she had been. Even after seeing what he was capable of, after hearing his lies, he _still_ believed their father had only her best interests in mind.

 

“You'll do great, Nerr. I will prepare the troops immediately. With the Nohrian army at your side, you will make quick work of that little rebellion.” Elise tightened her grip on Nerr's waist, her fear replaced with a beaming grin.

“Yeah! You can do this, no problem! I'll come too so I can heal you if you get hurt.”

“You fail to understand the task at hand, children...” An uneasy silence descended on the royals once more as they waited for him to elaborate. “To fulfill the wishes of Anankos, she must complete this test by herself. No army, no retainers. _Alone_.”

 

“What?!” Nerr grunted in pain- if Elise squeezed any tighter, she would snap the older girl clean in half. “Father! That's... that's not possible!”

“Father, be reasonable. Attempting to end this rebellion alone is tantamount to suicide! Getting _to_ the Woods of the Forlorn unscathed would be a miracle, much less _through_ them. She's been free of the confines of the Citadel for less than a month, and more than half of that time was spent as a hostage... This is too much to ask of her!” All at once, King Garon's benevolent act fell away, leaving the cold, cruel dictator in his place once more.

“If you wish to spare her the pain of the world, then kill her now and be done with it. I will not tolerate insolence, Xander, from you or anyone else!” Xander visibly flinched, and bowed his head in shame.

“I understand, Father. I apologize for my outburst.” Once again, her brother was putting himself in harm's way for her sake. Reaching out, Nerr took his hand, pressing it to her chest.

 

“Take heart, Xander. You needn't worry about me. I'll find a way to do this alone, but regardless of what happens to me, know that you've more than fulfilled your obligation to me as a brother.” In truth, the younger princess did not intend to survive this test. Garon was sending her to her death, it was clear to everyone in the room, but that was what she had been expecting since she returned to Nohr.

“Nerr...” She squeezed his hand tighter, whispering so that only her siblings could hear.

“I'm just happy I could come home one last time...” Raising her voice, she continued in a more confident tone, the same one she had used before departing to the border. “If you'll excuse me, I must go make the proper preparations for my journey.”

“I have high hopes for you, Nerr. Do not let me down.”

 

“I won't, Father. That's a promise.” With that she turned away from the callous king, disentangling herself from her sisters (with quite a bit of difficulty- she ended up half dragging Elise from the throne room) and walking out. Once she was alone in the great hall and the heavy doors had closed behind her, only then did she allow herself a moment of weakness, sliding down the doors and breathing shakily. This weak, blubbering mess was not the image she wanted to leave her brothers and sisters with. Trying to catch her breath, the princess climbed to her feet, heading back to her temporary chambers as if possessed.

000

 

Preparations had taken a few days, and that was mostly due to her siblings insistence that she stay a little longer. Camilla would say she needed to rest a bit more, Xander that her armor needed repair, even Leo held her back a day, insisting she at least learn the layout of the land. She was grateful for these few precious moments, but in her heart, Nerr knew they were only delaying the inevitable. Sending Jakob back to the Citadel to fetch her spare armor might've bought another day, but eventually, she would have to leave. And it was with a truly heavy heart that, four days after returning to Windmire, she bid her family, siblings and servants, farewell.

 

Taking off on foot with only her shadow as company was lonely indeed, but it seemed fitting. How many others had died for simply being in proximity to her? Best that now, she face death alone. Two final gifts from her siblings hung at her waist, their weight comforting. Leo and Xander had borrowed her Yato to have a sheathe made for it, whilst Camilla and Elise had attached her dragonstone to a chain to be slung around her hips. Such small gestures, but ones that meant everything to her. It was proof of how loved she was that made marching to her death all the more painful, but a burden she would gladly bear.

 

Despite the gravity of her situation, Nerr could not help but feel some of her sorrow leave her as she took in her surroundings. She made surprisingly good time, for the weather was unusually fair, the dusty road clean and warm. The further she headed from the capital, the more farmland she came across, but unlike the land to the east that was barren, down south, the corn harvest was just beginning to be taken in, as well as apples and pears. Sometimes, she stopped to watch the farmers with their sickles, cutting swathes of corn and tying the stalks of bundles. Once or twice, she even approached them, their blatant stares not going unnoticed. They most likely thought she was some noble, with her fine clothes and armor, and she never let slip that she was, in fact, a princess of any country.

 

She enjoyed speaking with the peasants; they were kind and polite, saying that they prayed to the first dragons that their harvest would continue being fruitful, that they were afraid of the king and of the war spilling over into their lands, but hoped Nohr would conquer Hoshido soon, for they'd heard how rich and fertile the lands to the east were. And though they had little themselves, they would fill her satchel with fruit and dried nuts and wish her well wherever she was going. And in return, Nerr would keep them in her thoughts and prayers. All the while, she felt more and more conflicted. _This_ was why Father was conquering Hoshido, to expand Nohr's farmland? That was... noble. It was commendable, even, but that made even less sense. For, if he had such good reasons, why would he keep them hidden from his own children? Surely if Xander knew, he would've told Nerr a long time ago, if only to stop her from constantly questioning him.

 

Every time she thought she understood the king, he threw her for a loop. Wryly, she wondered if these noble reasons weren't the work of Anankos, and speaking of which, surely _that_ caused her siblings concern as well. It seemed that, in his old age, the king's mind wasn't as keen as it had once been- she wondered if Xander would step in after a few more 'counsels with Anankos', if his love for his kingdom would win over his respect for his father. She certainly hoped so.

 

As the farms grew further apart and the trees taller and more gnarled, Nerr realized from Leo's maps that she was coming closer to the Woods of the Forlorn. The dark bog had apparently been named as such for the cemetery that had once been in use within it's depths. A plague had swept through Nohr, killing most of the populace, and the vast majority of the bodies had been thrown into the bog, for few people dared trek inside without the added fear of being infected. That had been centuries ago, and now all that remained of the victims were the tombstones erected in their memory, though Elise had helpfully told her that it was rumored that sometimes, bodies could still be seen floating in the swampy water. The mere thought of it would've sent a chill down her spine had she been alone, but as fate would have it, the princess had more company than she'd thought. As the woods came in sight, a blinding flash of light had sent her stumbling back and she grabbed for her sword, certain she was under attack.

 

<<Calm down, Lady Nerr. It's alright.>>

“Lilith!!” She hadn't seen the draconic equerry since she'd left the castle. It had been difficult, back in Hoshido, to explain to everyone that her stable girl was now a cute dragon, but given that she herself was also a dragon, it didn't take much more to convince them.

 

Lilith had apologized as well for not helping her in Hoshido, explaining that, in her current form, she could not spend much time in the human realm. Nerr had wondered if she might not also benefit from the use of a dragonstone, and even offered the other... girl? the use of hers, but she had merely shaken her head, saying that it would not work on her. This was what she really was, and she would have to remain as such. It was sad, but seemed to have it's perks as well, for as Lilith explained, by accessing the Astral Plane, she could come and go as she pleased, without being noticed. And she felt that Nerr could use some company. Resigned as she was to her fate, the Nohrian girl was touched that Lilith cared enough about her to accompany her in her final days, and said as much. The other dragon made an annoyed sound, like an agitated cat.

 

<<What nonsense, Lady Nerr. You'll make it through this alright, just you see.>> Nerr laughed humorlessly, finding it amusing that, though _she_ was the naïve Nohrian princess, she was the only one who understood what was going on. But she didn't argue the point.

 

The woods themselves were darker than she had imagined, like the middle of the night, small wil-o-the-whisps rising from the murky water only to fizzle out. Tall trees, their trunks so massive ten men could not wrap their arms around them, stretched up, their entangled branches forming a barrier between her and the sky. The smaller trees, in comparison, looked weak and spindly, only a few, anemic leaves clinging to their branches. It was indeed forlorn, but Nerr was used to bleak, lifeless landscapes. No, the only thing that made her even remotely uncomfortable was the fact that everywhere she looked, everything looked the same.

 

“Gods above, am I even going the right way? You wouldn't have any clue where we are, would you, Lilith?”

<<I'm sorry. I've never been here before.>>

“Right... and you can't, you know, astral project me somewhere else?”

<<That only works with astral dragons. Even if I brought you to the astral plane, you'd come back right here.>>

“Right... forgot about that...” As they continued walking (floating in Lilith's case), a deep gurgle caught their attention. Nerr's eyes snapped forward, fixating on one of the deep bogs, where the murky water was churning.

 

“Lilith...? What was that...?”

<<I-I don't know...>> Suddenly, a wall of water erupted from the bog, drenching everything as it splashed back down. A monstrous figure, it's mottled green skin slimy from the mud, emerged. Nerr swore loudly.

“Is that a... Faceless?! What the hell are they doing here?!” Growling loudly, the monster heaved it's bulk from the water, trying to clamber out onto dry land

<<Lady Nerr, what are we going to do?>> Lilith's voice was panicked in her head. Unsheathing her sword, Nerr took a stance.

“ _You're_ going to go back to your astral whatsits until it's safe. _I'm_ going to kill this thing. What if it gets out of the woods- there are people out there!”

<<A-Alright. If you're sure...>>

“I am. Now GO!” There was a flash of light beside her, and Lilith's presence was gone. It was for the best, because though she was alone, she would rather only have to worry about herself getting hurt, though she had no intention of dying yet. Regardless of what Garon or Anankos or whoever said, she was a princess of Nohr, and as such, had an obligation to protect her people.

 

With a loud cry, she charged forward, bringing her sword down on the beast's torso and expecting it to burst open like the ones in Hoshido had. Though it's thick skin did indeed slit, foul smelling black liquid spraying across her, the monster did not go down. Roaring, it brought it's massive fist down. Nerr raised her sword, letting the Faceless slam it's hand onto the finely honed edge. The blade cut deep into it's flesh, and it howled in pain, swinging another wild hay-maker that Nerr dodged. Just as she was readying herself to land a killing blow, something hit her across the back, hard, sending her flying face first into the mud. The force of the blow knocked the breath from her, and it took a few second for the stars blinking in front of her eyes to dim enough for her to see what had happened.

 

Another Faceless stood behind her, walking in such a way it seemed that it would soon collapse under it's own weight. One of the rusted chains hanging from it's wrist had a matted clump of teal hair hanging from it, and Nerr reached up unconsciously to touch the back of her head. It was tender, and her fingers (she wore a new pair of gloves) came away damp.

 

“Dammit...” she muttered, breathing hard and trying to get back on her feet. If she was going to die, it would not be cowering in the mud. And hopefully, she would be able to take at least one of the monsters down with her- the thought of being pummeled to a pulp and ripped limb from limb was not an appealing way to die. Unable to keep her eyes on both monsters at once, she decided to focus her attention on the one she had yet to injure. Hopefully, if she could slow that one down, she would have better odds. A rustling of foliage behind her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Damn it all, another one? There was a loud cry coming from the shadows, but it was not anything a monster could articulate.

 

“Time to take out the trash!” A glinting blade flew from the darkness, embedding itself in the Faceless' leather mask. The monster howled, clumsily trying to pull the weapon free, but only doing more damage to itself in it's hysteria. A sense of relief washed over Nerr. She knew that voice anywhere... His footfalls muffled by the muddy ground, Jakob ran out, taking another knife from the holster on his thigh and slashing at the other Faceless, driving it back a bit.

 

“Begone, vile beast! How dare you lay hands on my liege?!” He turned towards Nerr, his face darkened with concern. “Lady Nerr, are you alright? Thank heavens I arrived before it was too late.”

“I'm fine, Jakob, but where the hell did _you_ come from?”

“From Castle Krakenburg. I left the day after you did, staying on your trail, just out of sight. I'm sorry for the shock, milady, but I was worried sick about you...” The butler took another lash as the beast tried once again to approach. “Everyone knows the Woods of the Forlorn are haunted, and after all the ghost stories the old man told us when we were children, there was no way I could let you face such horrors alone.” A pang of nostalgia made her gut clench.

 

“I remember that... do you remember the Crying Woman?”

“All too well!!” Jakob visibly shivered. “Going behind King Garon's back is no easy task, but I am no ordinary butler. In any case, Flora and Felicia were reassigned to the castle after we left, and they promised to cover for me in my absence- well, Flora more than Felicia... So all should be well.” Nerr smiled, wishing she could give the man a hug. Jakob was always so sweet...

“Thank you, Jakob. I'm so blessed to have you looking out for me. But, um... Isn't you helping be kind of going _against_ the point of this 'test'? Father's dragon friend said I had to do this alone or it wouldn't count.”

 

“Augh!!” He cried out so suddenly that Nerr turned her back on the Faceless she was fending off to look back at Jakob. He didn't _look_ hurt, but...

“What is it, Jakob?! Are you alright?!”

“I am _sooo_ sorry, milady!!! In my haste to do my duty as your retainer, I completely disregarded the consequences of my actions!! I'm such a fool; I should be flogged!!”

“Okay, just calm down a bit, Jakob... Remember to breath... It's fine, I promise.”

“You're certain?” He sounded like a little boy at that moment, desperate for reassurance. Nerr nodded.

 

“I'm certain. I'm also certain that Father is just doing all this out of spite, so there's that. And always remember; what he doesn't know can't hurt him. _Or_ us. Besides, technically he said I just have to stop the rebellion by myself. I doubt these monsters have anything to do with the rebellion.”

“I believe you're right, Lady Nerr. You do always find a way to look on the brighter side of things.”

“I'm your liege. It's my job to make things brighter for you.”

“I know. And it is an honor to serve you, milady. Now, shall we dispatch these monstrosities?”

“I would be delighted.”

 

Dashing forward, they fought in sync, slashing at the Faceless until they collapsed to the ground, neither moving nor breathing. But though one battle was won, it seemed the war would never end, for more and more behemoths arose from the water, growling and closing in on them. Regardless of how well they fought in tandem, the two were beginning to tire, Jakob more so than his mistress. For while Nerr's armor protected her somewhat, the butler felt the entirety of the beast's savage blows. For a moment, Nerr wished that he had been less concerned with her facing ghoulies, and more concerned with finding some armor for himself. She was able to deflect another blow meant for her retainer- by way of slicing off a large chunk of the Faceless' fist, but the monster's howls of anguish only served as a brief respite. Frustration and fear were beginning to overtake her.

 

“Gods above, they just keep coming... there's no end in sight!” Clutching his ribs and trying to catch his breath, Jakob adjusted his grip on the blade he held, trying in vain to shake off some of the congealing blood and offal from it.

“I'm sure we can pull through, milady. Lesser warriors than you have overcome greater odds; it's in all the history books...”

 

“You operate under the assumption that people don't lie about things, Jakob. 'I killed fifty men with my bare hands' sounds a lot better than 'I hid in the corner while my comrades did all the fighting'.” Breaking off from her tangent for a moment to lash out at sufficiently recovered Faceless, she continued as it backed away once more, growling at her from behind it's mask.

“I hate to say this, Jakob, but we're wildly outnumbered here. Unless you can come up with a better plan than 'run away' or 'stand here and die', I'm afraid we're not going to make it through this alive...” Which, all things considered, was probably her father's plan all along. Mental and physical fatigue were clouding Nerr's mind too much to even begin formulating some kind of strategy, although she was certain that if Jakob ran fast enough, he could make it out of the forest while the Faceless were busy eating her (or whatever Faceless did with their victims). She turned to him, inhaling deeply to steel herself. Poor Jakob in his loyalty would probably refuse to abandon her, which was why she was going to have to order him to leave her behind. But as she opened her mouth, a loud voice echoed through the tangled foliage.

 

“Hello? Hellooo!!” The blood seemed to drain from Jakob's face as a visible shudder passed through him.

“Lady Nerr...? Please tell me you have recently mastered the art of throwing your voice...”

“Seriously, Jakob? Did that _sound_ like me?”

“Perhaps you've mastered the art of disguising your voice as well...? Gods, please say that's what's happening, because I don't want to think of the alternative...”

“Pull yourself together, man. I think there's someone calling out to us in the distance...”

 

“Yes, a lingering spirit who's going to ensure these monsters kill us!” The butler grabbed onto Nerr's arm, clutching it tightly as his eyes darted around, looking for the source of the voice. “You'll have to go through me to get to my ladyship, you awful spectre! But... but, if she's getting into Heaven, you have to take me too...” Rolling her eyes, Nerr pulled away from Jakob. How could he be afraid of ghosts when very real, very visible threats were crowding around, waiting for the opportunity to grind him into knockwurst? She could just barely make out something over the growling roars of the Faceless. It sounded like... hoof beats. And they were coming closer. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out into the darkness.

 

“You there! Identify yourself!”

“Hey, Nerr! Over here!” From nowhere, it seemed, a horse thundered out of the darkness, snorting wildly as it's rider urged it on even faster. Pulling out the sword strapped to his side, the knight thrust it into the back of the Faceless Nerr had been trying to fend off. The beast howled, trying to reach back and extract the blade, but the mysterious savior only pushed it further, twisting it, ensuring whatever vile organs it met were damaged beyond repair. With a final, weak grunt, the Faceless fell forward, nearly crushing Nerr and Jakob as it landed heavily. Thick, putrid blood flowed over it's back, pooling around the still warm corpse. The knight (cavalier, to be precise) panted hard, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. He was quite young, about Nerr's age, with silvery hair that stood up in a very noticeable cowlick. Despite the gloom of the woods, she could see he had striking green eyes, something she'd never seen before. Finally having caught his breath, the young man laughed a bit.

 

“Phew! I finally caught up with you. You're faster than you used to be.” Than she... used to be? That would imply that this boy knew her, but that seemed unlikely. After all, she'd never been allowed to converse with any soldiers, and the only people she knew in Nohr were her family and servants. But still, this person, who had likely saved her life, was looking at her with such familiarity that she decided he might know her, if not the other way around. Perhaps he was one of the old soldiers who used to guard the Citadel years ago (though his age said otherwise...)

 

“Um, thanks?” She tried. “And you would be...?” His grin widened.

“Silas. Obviously. It's been forever, hasn't it, Nerr? You're tall now. You're almost as tall as your sister!” In bare feet, she _did_ come up to Camilla's chin, so that was true, but... how could this soldier have known that? And that name, 'Silas'... It was familiar, yes, but not someone she _knew_. The knight, this _Silas_ , was still talking. “I mean, it's been, what? Eleven, twelve years? I haven't seen you since we were _sooo_ little! Aw, but this is great. It's gonna be just like old times.” That was the final straw for Nerr, who could no longer let this poor fool continue his delusion.

 

“Yeah... no. I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else, Sir Silas. I don't know you.”

“Actually, it's not 'Sir' yet; I haven't been formally knighted, I'm still technically a squire, and what do you mean, you don't know me?!” He sighed, looking rather despondent. “I mean, yes, it's been ages, but I'd have thought you'd remember _something_ about me. We played together almost every day.”

“No, we didn't.” Nerr corrected him. “I wasn't allowed to have people over to play.” She remembered that sad time all too well. When her siblings couldn't come over, and her servants were too busy with their duties, she had been so lonely that she'd resorted to making up an imaginary friend... _Silas_... So _that_ was why that name sounded familiar. But it didn't change the fact that she didn't know this person.

 

“I'd heard about that, but my father was a member of King Garon's court, so he made an exception for me. You used to make me act out scenes from 'The Prideful Princess' with you. And we'd play knights and princesses. You'd be the princess and get kidnapped by evil dragons. And I was the brave knight who came to save you. Only, you always ended up siding with the dragons... And when the dragons wanted to eat me--”

“--I convinced them to make you their pet...” Nerr trailed off, hearing herself falter.

 

Yes, she remembered that, she remembered running through the Citadel and hiding, and waiting to be found... And when enough time had passed in her mind to warrant being found, she had laughed mockingly and said the dragons adopted her, so she was a dragon now. And imaginary Silas would say she couldn't do that, it was against the rules... and she would scoff back that she made up her own rules, because she was a dragon... She had forgotten about those games, because Silas wasn't real. He didn't exist, and everyone told her that she had to stop playing with him, because proper princesses did not have imaginary friends. Dismounting from his stead, this Silas, who was real enough to kill a Faceless, approached her, smiling widely. He clapped a hand on her shoulder.

 

“See? I knew you remembered me. You were my best friend, you know?”

“No...”

“Ha! Well, truth be told, you were my _only_ friend, but--”

“NO!” Nerr pushed him away, pointing her blade at him. He stumbled slightly, his jaw slack in shock.

“Nerr? What are you--?”

“Get away from me, monster!!! You don't exist!!”

“Hey!” He actually sounded upset this time. “Nobody calls me a monster and questions my existence!” Jakob, who had been relatively quiet the whole time, suddenly bounded forward, his concern for his mistress's sudden outburst far outweighing that for the stranger who had incited her wrath.

 

“Lady Nerr? What's gotten into you? What's wrong?”

“He doesn't exist!!” She brandished her bloody sword at Silas, as if to emphasize that fact. “Silas was my imaginary friend. All the games we played were in my mind. None of it ever really happened! That's just some ghost trying to trick me into thinking I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy!! You see him, don't you, Jakob? You see the ghost?”

“Jakob?” It was Silas's turn to sound confused. He turned his attention away from the sword waving in front of his face to the butler who was scowling at him. “I'll be damned... I can't believe I didn't recognize you all this time! It's been too long, Jakob!”

“Don't speak to me so casually, you son of a bitch. You've upset Lady Nerr!”

“Ouch. That was harsh. But-- but _you_ remember me, right? I remember meeting you a couple times when we were kids. You called me a lot of words I didn't know the meaning of back then...” Nerr directed her attention to Jakob as well.

 

“What's he talking about? He's lying, right? He's lying!”

“Jakob. You _know_ I'm not lying. I'm here to help you two, but I can't do that when Nerr thinks I'm a figment of her imagination and is trying to _kill_ me.” Seemingly torn between agreeing with his mistress and accepting much needed aid, the butler let out a long suffering sigh before turning his attention back to Nerr, gently placing his hand over hers and lowering her sword, much to her bemusement.

 

“Lady Nerr... I know this is a cruel truth to reveal, but... this annoying cur and your imaginary friend are one and the same. I do remember him coming to the Citadel to play with you... and eating all the snacks I prepared for you.” The princess felt her mind go blank.

“But... but why--”

“One day, he stopped coming and... King Garon told us to convince you that he had never existed. I would tell you he was concerned with your feelings being hurt except... I'm fairly certain he threatened to have you executed if you ever mentioned your little friend again in his presence...” In the face of his liege's despondence, Jakob seemed to grow hysterical. He clasped her hands in both of his, squeezing them tightly as he looking beseechingly into her eyes. “I'm sorry, milady! We had to do it, for your own good, you _must_ believe me! We would never lie to you unless it was for your sake!”

 

“...who is _we_?” He swallowed nervously.

“Well... myself. And the old man. And... your siblings, perhaps barring Lady Elise, who was still very young at the time. Again, it was King Garon's orders. Please don't hate me, milady...” Her father's orders... to keep her isolated, and miserable. She was not even surprised. In fact, now that the initial shock had worn off, she felt calm again. Prying one of her hands loose, she patted Jakob's, aware that he could not feel the gesture through his gauntlets, but sure that the meaning would come through.

 

“I could never hate you, Jakob. You were obeying your king; that's good.” As he breathed a sigh of relief, a wide smile replacing the fearful look he'd worn before, Nerr turned her attention to the knight watching the scene unfold. “It seems I owe you an apology, Silas. I acted harshly, and to someone who saved my life, to boot. I pray you can forgive me.” Silas chuckled slightly.

“Already forgiven. And hey, now that I saved your life, we're even.”

“Even? What are you--?”

 

“Everyone, hold your horses!” A distinctly feminine, high pitched, and very familiar voice called out from the same direction Silas had come from.

“Oh no... Don't tell me...” Trying to untangle herself from some low-hanging branches as her steed pressed on, Elise entered the small clearing, her hair strewn with her leaves.

“Nerr! I'm here too!!”

“Elise! What are you doing here!?”

“I came to save you! That's what sisters are for, right? And, hey... You don't sound very grateful to me...” Nerr sighed, feeling a sharp pain starting in her temples.

“Elise... you know I love you, dearest, but you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous! If something happened to you because you were trying to help me, I couldn't live with myself.” The youngest princess laughed cheerfully, as if they were back at the castle, rather than in a dismal forest surrounded by murderous beasts.

 

“Aw, you don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher than I look. And hey, that's what our new knight is for. Speaking of which- you jerk, Silas. How dare you run off and leave a princess unattended?” While everyone had been distracted with Elise's sudden appearance, Silas had taken the opportunity to climb back astride his mount. Nerr turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

“You ran off and left her?”

“Well, yes, technically...” Her old friend shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. “But I was trying to make sure _you_ were okay. And, not to be rude, princess,” he turned his attention back to Elise. “But don't you have your own retainers who's duty it is to keep an eye on you? Retainers that _you_ ran off and left behind?”

“Uhhhh.... I'm not gonna confirm or deny that...” Despite her worry and annoyance and exhaustion, Nerr smiled. Camilla was right to call their young sister the 'light' of Nohr.

“Elise, you're adorable. Go easy on Silas for me, okay?”

“No promises.” But judging by her own smile, it was clear Elise didn't mean that.

 

A very loud roar was the only warning given by the Faceless that barreled towards them, it's head lowered as it charged like a bull. Nerr and Jakob had been trained to react quickly, and it seemed that Silas had too, for the three warriors managed to jump out of the way just in time for the hulking beast to plow headfirst into a rather thick tree. There was a sickening crack as it hit, and the Faceless slumped down to it's knees. There was a large, bloody gouge in the trunk where's it's head had collided, and though it seemed limp, Nerr wasn't willing to take chances with these things. She edged forward and thrust her blade into it's ribs, several times, until it's slimy entrails were slipping out of the gaping wound left. It had not so much as twitched as she mutilated it, so it was safe to assume the thing was dead. She hoped. Silas edged his horse around to have a better look, his lip twisting in disgust.

 

“Wow, that's... pretty vicious, Nerr. I think the word I'm looking for is 'overkill'.”

“I had to make sure it was dead.” She replied simply. “Because it can't be alive if it's dead.” Elise, for her part, did not seem nearly as perturbed by the bloodshed.

“Heh heh, you sound like Leo!”

“Milady.” Jakob backed into her, holding his blade in a defensive position. The Faceless that had clambered out of the swamp inching closer to them, and it seemed that at any point, they might charge like their fallen brother (or sister- Nerr was not sure if the monstrosities had genders, and she had no desire to find out). “Though our ranks have expanded, I fear we may still be outmatched yet. Do you have any ideas, or are we still contemplating 'run away'?”

 

“I... I don't know, honestly. That would be the practical thing to do, but... at the same time, I don't think Father will accept, 'the woods were full of monsters, so I turned back' as an excuse. Let's try to hold them off a little longer. We might get lucky, and if not, well... their numbers will be thinned when we _do_ make a run for it. Jakob, you and Silas try to push them back when they come through that underwood. I'll try to hold this choke point. Elise, you stay behind, and don't help unless we're dying.” Her plan was foolhardy, and it assumed that three people could hold back a horde of mindless monsters out for their blood. But it was the only plan she had. At once, Jakob began protesting.

 

“Milady, I can _not_ let you do that! They'll kill you if they swarm you... let Silas hold that choke point.”

“Meaning it's okay for them to kill _me_?” Jakob glared at the other boy.

“Better you than Lady Nerr. You'll die in the service of your princess and country; truly, there is no greater honor for a knight.”

“Yeeeeaahhh... I'm still a squire. I haven't signed on for the 'dying for my country' thing yet.”

“Would you two just shut up and listen to me?” At once, the bickering quieted down. Nerr reached for the stone hanging from her waist, feeling it's power ebb and flow within her like a tide. “I'll be fine. Trust me, I'll manage this better without having to worry about you two getting killed in front of me.”

“What is that, some kind of good luck charm?” Ah, that was right; Silas didn't yet know about her draconic abilities.

“Something like that. You'll see. But don't, actually- I don't need you distracted by me.” Jakob, despite understanding her plan, still seemed apprehensive.

“Are you certain, Lady Nerr?”

“As certain as I can be. Now I'm ordering you to push those monsters back!”

 

Nerr tightened her grip on the dragonstone in her had, shuddering as she felt it absorb into her flesh. The searing pain that accompanied her bones snapping and reforming, and her organs twisting around within her was almost bearable, in that she could keep from screaming if she clenched her teeth hard enough. It was over in thankfully scant seconds, but the phantom pain that lingered in her joints did not so easily disperse. Just as she expected to happen, she heard Silas panic behind her, his voice so loud and clear, he may as well have been screaming in her ear.

 

“Oh, good gods! What _is_ that thing?!”

“That's Nerr, silly. She's a dragon now. Isn't that just the best?”

_“That's right, Silas. It's me.”_

“Oh.” he seemed quick enough to calm down, for which she was grateful. “Oh, well, that's good. Heeeey... you're a dragon now!”

“ _...I guess I am....”_

“What I mean is, you can just roast everything with your fire breath now. Just kill all these things in one shot!”

 _“I... don't think I have that.”_ Curiosity piqued, Nerr opened her mouth wide, exhaling forcefully. She had never seen dragons before, outside of books and tapestries, much less ones that breathed fire, but that was her best guess to how it was done. Unfortunately, nothing happened. In fact, just the opposite of fire seemed to be streaming from her mouth, as she felt something wet running down her neck to pool at her feet. _“I think I have water breath. And it's not helping.”_

 

“Then what are you planning to do?” He actually had the nerve to sound disappointed. If Nerr had lips, she would've been scowling. As it were, she simply huffed angrily and turned back to the creatures shambling towards her.

“ _Don't worry about it. Just focus on what YOU'RE going to do.”_ With her monochromatic vision, the lumbering monsters seemed to blend in with the dark forest, but in this form, Nerr's other senses were heightened to almost crippling levels. She could hear their hearts thundering in their barrel chests, could smell the rank stench of every putrid drop of sweat on their filthy hides. It was repulsive, and the fact that she was being made to endure such conditions only served to sour her already foul mood.

 

Growling deep in her throat, she charged forward, not willing to wait for the Faceless to reach her. The nearest one swung at her, a wild hay-maker she deftly avoided, spreading her wings without much conscious thought as she leapt up. Twisting, she lashed out with her tail much as she would've done with a sword. The thick plated scales enhanced the power of her strike, leaving a deep, bloody welt across the monster's torso. It stumbled, falling back into it's companion. As they both tried to regain their footing, Nerr charged forward once more, ramming into the injured Faceless head first. For a moment, her horns met resistance, the green, leathery skin almost proving too powerful a defense, but one last shove was all it took to gore the beast. It roared in anguish as it's innards were torn apart, the ones that weren't stuck to Nerr's horns slipping onto the ground. Trying as best she could to spit out the rancid blood that had leaked into her mouth (a trying task without lips), she shook her head in a vain attempt to rid herself of the sticky entrails stuck to her horns. For a moment, the collected rage of the dragon broke just long enough for the still squeamish girl within to show through.

 

“ _Eww! Jakob, help! It's all over me, and it smells so bad!!”_ In hindsight, the princess would've been disgusted with herself for acting so immaturely, but despite having fought, having killed, the bloody aspect of war- seeing it, spilling it, bathing in it- was still too new to her. Jakob, for his part, was doing an admirable job at holding back the Faceless to the west alongside Silas, but was clearly beginning to wear down.

“I will assist you momentarily, milady, provided I don't die in the meantime.” Once again, rustling foliage to the east sent chills down Nerr's spine. She stopped thrashing her head about for a minute, still trying to dislodge the gore stuck there with the added benefit of keeping the nearest Faceless at bay.

 

“ _What is that?_ ” She asked no one in particular, panic once again breeching the surface of her mind. If it was more Faceless, they were doomed.

“I think it's people...” Elise's voice sounded too close for comfort, and Nerr was just about to tell her back off before one of the savage monsters broke ranks and descended on her, but she was interrupted by branches breaking and a stream of colorful exclamations. Something hit the ground hard behind them, much too small to be a Faceless.

 

“Ha, I meant to do that...” Hazarding a glance over her shoulder, Nerr saw a man about Xander's age quickly picking himself off the ground and dusting off his silvery armor. He smoothed back his blonde hair, flashing a dazzling grin. “There's nothing to fear- Arthur is here! The allies of justice have arrived!” For a long moment, Nerr found herself taken out of the battle by that surreal declaration. Blinking hard, she scowled (in her mind, at any rate), lashing out at the behemoth before her one last time- slitting it's throat judging by the spray of blood that poured out- before turning to face this interloper.

 

“ _Who the fuck are you?!”_ The man frowned deeply, his handsome features twisting in a most unflattering way.

“Who said that?” His eyes fell on the older girl, and he shook his head with a disapproving cluck of the tongue. “Goodness. What foul language from such a noble beast. But in case you did not hear me the first time, I am Sir Arthur, servant of justice--”

“ _What are you, a ghost? A Hoshidan?”_ He didn't _look_ Hoshidan, but that didn't mean anything as far as she was concerned. That kind of flamboyance was not native to Nohr. He seemed to catch the disgust in her voice, because he seemed offended by that remark.

“I think not. Does it look like this 'N' on my belt stands for 'Hoshido'?” Nerr squinted in the darkness, and spared a moment to roll her eyes before trotting over to join Silas and Jakob in taking down the last of the Faceless in their immediate area.

 

“ _Considering it's an 'H', yes.”_

 _“_ What?!” The man, Arthur, started and looked down, noticing his attire for the first time it seemed. “How is this possible?! That shady blacksmith hoodwinked me! Ah well, only a minor setback. In that case, the 'H' stands for 'Hero', which I strive to be.”

“Don't worry, Arthur- you'll always be my hero.” Elise voice brimmed with warmth. Nerr frowned and turned back to her sister.

“ _Elise... do you know this jester?”_

“He's not a jester, silly- he's my retainer. Speaking of which,” She turned back to the man, who was unhitching an ax from his belt. “Where's Effie?”

“She's bringing up the rear, milady. There was a rather deep swamp we couldn't find a route around. I offered to carry her across it on my shoulders, but she reminded me that I was likely to drown before we reached the other side.”

“Yeah, that probably would happen, knowing you. Ah well, she'll be here soon enough. Don't worry, sis- the cavalry will be here soon, then you can just sit back and leave the fighting to them.”

 

It struck Nerr as odd that any more soldiers would be arriving, consider their father was adamant that she make her way through this hell hole on her own, but she was not about to question the divine grace that fell in her favor. It was perfect timing, for although less monsters than before seemed to be rising from the murky swamps, she was exhausted and could only imagine how badly Jakob was holding up, to say nothing of Silas. Even though Elise was directing the healing magic of her staff towards them, they were still breathing hard. From the east once more, rustling could be heard, this time accompanied by heavy footfalls that seemed to shake the very earth. It was either a herd of Faceless, or it truly was a calvary. Nerr's spirits, lifted at the thought of finally being free from the confines of this hellish yard, were dashed as not a platoon, but a single woman, cut her way through the undergrowth. She donned a foot knight's armor, though hers was a delicate shade of pink. Judging by the way the ground shook as she approached them, it had to weigh a tonne, but she moved as if she wore a light tunic.

 

“Lady Elise! I was so worried! Thank goodness we found you.” Despite the fact that she didn't look much older than the youngest princess, her voice was deceptively deep. Expecting more reinforcements from beyond the darkness, but hearing nothing in the distance, Nerr made no effort to hide her despondent sigh. Jakob was more vocal in his disappointment.

“Lady Elise, when you said the calvary was coming, I was expecting reinforcements along the lines of an actual calvary.”

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Jakob. That wasn't gonna happen; you know how hard it is to go behind Father's back. But don't worry- Effie and Arthur can more than pull their weight around here.”

“I'll believe it when I see it...” He muttered to himself. The knight, Effie, huffed in annoyance.

 

“Then step back, string bean- I don't wanna accidentally splatter you.” One of the Faceless had broken loose from the rest, and had circled around to the south to flank them. Before Nerr could even tell her feet to move, Elise's retainers dashed forward. Arthur had let loose his ax, and it struck the beast full in the head, lodging in it's mask right between where it's eyes should be. Pushing past him, Effie swung her lance at the enraged creature, cutting through it's midsection as if it were an overripe tomato. It fell in a heap in front of them, dead in mid-stride. From beside her, Jakob and Silas had been watching in a stunned silence that was quickly broken.

 

“...So you can pull your weight. At least you'll be useful.”

“As amazing as that is, it hurts my pride as a knight...” Elise giggled at that last remark from a dejected Silas.

“Didn't I tell you? Arthur and Effie are the best. This fight's in the bag.”

“ _I pray so, dearest...”_ It seemed that the fates, or gods, or whatever higher power there was was on Elise's side, for more often than not, her endlessly optimistic words proved true. The swamps were _not_ teeming with an endless number of Faceless as Nerr had believed, and the two fresh fighters were more than enough to thin out their ranks. Especially Effie- it was nothing short of frightening what that girl could do with a lance.

 

Once all the growling and groaning had finally stopped for good, Nerr mentally released her death grip on her dragonstone. She could not feel it, for it seemed to absorb into her flesh when she utilized it, but this was the only way she could think to return to her more familiar, natural state. Indeed, she felt herself shrinking, growing weaker but calmer. Once she was back on two feet, the brilliant blue stone clenched tightly in her sticky, bloodstained hand, she felt her knees give. The ground was soaked in blood and swamp water, forming a repugnant muddy soup that soaked into her tights, but she did not care. Without the surge of adrenaline, fatigue had won out. She was not alone, for Jakob too knelt down, wiping his sweaty brow on a torn sleeve.

 

“Gods, I can't believe we did it. That was impossible- I thought we were gonna die!”

“I always had the utmost faith in you, milady.” The butler chimed in, his pleasant voice belying his shaking limbs. Silas. Who was slumped over in his saddle, chuckled wryly.

“I'd say the same, but... yeah, no, I thought we were gonna die too.” Elise rode over and hit him (lightly, of course) with the rod of her staff.

 

“Way to boost morale, Silas. That's it- from now on, if you can't say anything positive, you're not allowed to say anything at all.” She turned and nudged Nerr with the pointed end of it as well. “C'mon, sister. Get up- you're sitting in slop, and it's grossing me out.” The elder princess groaned mulishly.

 

“I'm tired. Just roll me into the swamp and call it a day.” Effie approached her, the vibrations of her every step rolling through Nerr's body.

“If you're tired, that's no problem. I'll just carry you, milady. It's not much of a workout, but I can exchange some cardio for light reps.” For a moment, Nerr assumed the younger girl was joking, until she reached down, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, lifting the princess as if she were a pile of petticoats. It caught her so unawares that she startled.

“Ahhh! No, put me down!!!”

“Are you sure? Because you weigh almost as little as Lady Elise. I could carry you with one hand... if not less.” Jakob, sensing his mistress's distress, had leapt to his feet, all fatigue forgotten.

“Unhand my liege, you ruffian! Lady Nerr is not to be grabbed like a basket of fruit!”

 

“Now now,” Arthur stepped forward, his hands raised in a placating manner. “There's no need for tempers to flare. We should be exultant, having vanquished the minions of injustice! My compatriot, Dame Effie, only wishes to quicken our odyssey to the Ice Tribe's lands, that we may quell the fires of their discontent--”

“Shut. Up.” Nerr was surprised Jakob had listened to that spiel as long as he had. And while she was grateful for his ability to put a much-needed end to the older man's rambling, she had to admit he had a point.

“Sir Arthur's right. We do need to get a move on. The longer we linger here, the more time the Ice Tribe has to organize their rebellion. If we're going to put an end to this, we need to do so while they're still planning.” She sighed deeply. “I'll be the first to admit that's a lot easier to say than pull off when I don't have the first idea how to get out of this hell hole of a forest.” His mood shifting like a turbulent tide, Jakob once again beamed at her.

 

“You needn't worry about that, milady. Now that we've dispatched those wretched creatures, I will be more than happy to escort you from here.”

“You know the way, Jakob?”

“Like the back of my hand. Whilst you were busy studying politics back in the citadel, I made it my business to learn every inch of our kingdom. After all, what good would it do you to know how to negotiate with foreign ministers if you couldn't find them?” Silas rode up beside the butler, reaching down to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh. I guess there's a heart of gold beneath that jerk facade after all, eh, Jakob?”

“Remove your hand before I cut it off and use it as bait for more Faceless.”

“...guess not. Good to know.” Nerr giggled quietly. Yes, they were still in peril, in a territory where monsters could spawn at any time, on their way to face an impossible task, but still. It was nice. This, this light-hearted bantering, reminded her of the old days in the Citadel, the happy days, before the veil of blissful ignorance had been ripped away from her. It was a bittersweet feeling, but it cut through the misery weighing her down.

 

“Well, I'm grateful, Jakob. You never cease to amaze me.” The butler swelled with pride at her praise. She could practically see a tail wagging furiously behind him. “Lead us whenever you're ready. But first- Dame Effie? Put me down. Please.” The knight sheepishly lowered her, more gently than Nerr was expecting. She felt more secure with her feet on solid ground, no matter how disgusting it was. After taking a moment to gather his bearing, Jakob pointed to the way out, and the small group made it's way from the darkness into the twilight.

000000000000

 

A/N- A doozy, huh? This chapter in the game always gave me hell, especially in lunatic- oh GAWD, why do you have to move so slow, Effie!? (this is why I don't play lunatic in classic mode) But I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out in writing. Y'know, I can't believe I never mentioned this before now, but reviews/comments would be _greatly_ appreciated. I understand that sometimes, you just wanna read a fanfic and not be bothered to stroke the author's ego (trust me- I do it way too often), but really, even just one review would make my day.


	3. The Break Of Dawn

000000000000

Ch. 3- “The Break of Dawn”

000000000000

 

From the time they found the edge of the Woods of the Forlorn, Nerr's small entourage had been walking for two days straight, stopping only for brief moments to sleep and eat. She was surprised by how well she was holding up, but then remembered that she had been through this once before in Hoshido. The journey down from the Flame Tribe's territory had not been at all a pleasant one. It was almost as bad as her endurance training, which she assumed was why Silas, Effie and Arthur were also holding up fairly well. Jakob, well, he was used to running himself ragged in the Citadel- this was probably a leisurely stroll for him. All in all, only Elise seemed to struggle. She begged for a few more minutes of sleep, bemoaned the meager rations of food she got.

 

Nerr felt her heart bleed for her sister, still so young and used to the creature comforts afforded by the castle she called home. The elder princess tried to make things easier for her, taking an extra watch shift so her sister wouldn't have to, and offering her the majority of her own rations, but it was not enough. Conditions worsened as they headed further west, snow that had only appeared in sporadic patches now blanketing the ground. Only the hardiest wildlife could survive in such a place, and it was scant as well. Nerr shivered, tucking her neck in between hunched shoulders. The terrain reminded her so much of Hoshido it was a bit frightening, but she kept that knowledge to herself. The only blessing was that the sky was still the rich indigo Nohr was known for, the light of the stars amplified by the glittering snow. It would've been beautiful had she not felt so miserable.

 

Shivering, she drew her heavy winter cloak tighter around her shoulder. At Jakob's insistence, she had donned a pair of boots as well, but as always, they seemed to do as little to protect her feet from the cold as the air itself. As they continued on in silence, the only sound that of the snow crunching beneath their feet, an oppressive melancholy seemed to descend over them. Nerr needed to do something to relieve the tension- it would not do to have her soldiers in such a despondent state, and she was, for all intents and purposes, their commander, but the longer the silence went on, the harder it became to force any words from her lips. Inhaling deeply, the cold hair burning her nose and throat, she forced herself to speak, something, anything.

 

“I wonder if they named these lands 'Freesia' because of the weather, or did the weather change to accommodate the people who named the lands?” Jakob chuckled lowly.

“Well, you can ask them yourself soon enough, milady.”

“How so?”

“The colder it gets, the warmer we are... er, to the tribes, that is. Judging by the amount of snow, I'd say we're very nearly there. The cold air is rather refreshing, when one isn't being made to run laps in it, at least. I rather enjoy it, don't you?”

 

“I think the cold is starting to make you delirious, Jakob. I am the exact opposite of 'enjoying' this. I think I'm starting to get frostbite, actually- I brushed against Effie's armor earlier and ripped a piece of skin off my hand. It's not bleeding anymore. It's not... _feeling_ anymore.” Jakob stopped short so suddenly Nerr nearly ran into him before she could make her stiff legs obey her and stop. He whirled around, grabbing her hands in his frosty gauntlets. The fact that she couldn't feel the cold metal engulfing her hands was worrying. He paled as he looked at her.

 

“You're lips are turning blue! Why didn't you say something earlier, milady?! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were so cold. Perhaps we _should_ run.”

“I don't think I can...”

“Oh, pish tosh. Just imagine we're back at the citadel and there'll be a hot bath waiting for you when you're done. I'll run it myself.” He let go of her hands and turned back around, dashing off through the snow banks. Elise, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of the day, whined in annoyance.

“Awww, I'm too tired for this. Jakob!!! Wait for me!!!” She dug her heels into her palfrey's sides, steering it into the direction Jakob disappeared into. Her retainers exclaimed wildly that she not leave them behind again, and took off after her. Silas, who had been bringing up the rear, trotted forward.

“Lady Elise! Don't rush ahead! Wait! Slow down, you--!! Ugh!” He groaned in frustration as the winds picked up, howling and kicking up flurries. Before long, it got to the point where the blinding white was all one could see, the roar of the wind swallowing up every sound, even the cacophonous clank of armor. Shielding her eyes with one arm, Nerr reached out blindly until she brushed against the flank of a horse.

 

“Silas?” She called out, hoping he could hear her over the storm.

“I'm here. But I don't see anyone else. We've definitely gotten separated.”

“Damn it all! We have to find them; what if they get lost?”

“Well, Lady Elise and her retainers were hot on Jakob's heels, so they're probably together. I'm more worried about us. We could freeze to death in this storm.” As if there weren't enough concerns on Nerr's mind... She nodded, noting after the fact that the cavalier probably couldn't see the gesture.

 

“We need to move quickly then. Hopefully we can either find the others, or else, some kind of shelter were we can wait out this blizzard.”

“Give me your hand, Nerr.”

“For what?”

“So you can ride with me. You can't walk in this weather.” The princess frowned, grasping for the reins before trudging on.

“I can and I will. I don't want to overburden your horse- bad enough he has to carry you in this weather. I won't have him collapsing from exhaustion on my account.” From behind her, Silas sighed.

“You really haven't changed, you know that, Nerr?” She had changed more than he knew, but her mouth remained tightly closed.

000

 

The winds did not seem to be dying down as they continued walking. For a while, Nerr could just make out tracks in the deep snow, but within minutes, the blizzard had covered them. Though Silas' poor destrier, Plavo, shielded her slightly from the wind, the cold had long since seeped into her bones. Her hands were so numb she could no longer grip the reins to ensure they did not get separated as well, opting to let her wrist dangle loosely from it. The deep snow had filled her boots, slipped between the gaps in her armor and in her clothes. She continued walking, one foot in front of the other, more out of habit than any conscious thought.

 

“We have to be getting close, Nerr.” Silas' voice seemed to come to her through a fog, as if she were only half awake from a deep sleep. “Remember what Jakob said? The colder it gets, the closer we are. Well, I don't think it can get much colder than this.”

“Uh huh...” She nodded mindlessly. Jakob... Jakob had promised her a warm bath when she was done with her laps. That sounded nice. The princess stumbled over her own frozen feet, collapsing face first in the snow. Her wrist was still stuck in the reins, and she felt something twist uncomfortably as she went down, but it didn't hurt. The snow crunched beside her and cold, strong hands pulled her into a sitting position.

“Nerr! Are you alright?”

“Sorry, Silas....” Her words slurred together, the way they always did when she was tired. “I tripped.”

“Well, you've gotta get up. We have to keep moving.”

“I gotta take a little nap. 'm sleepy...”

“What?! NO!! You can't fall asleep!! Nerr, if you fall asleep here, you won't wake up again!” So loud, so annoying. Nerr tried to bat him away, but her hand wouldn't move. She must've been really tired.

“Shut up, Leo... Ten more minutes... then training...” Xander could wait- he would understand. Nerr sighed deeply as the warmth of sleep overtook her.

000

 

What woke Nerr up was the throbbing in her head, coupled with the urge to vomit. She moaned quietly and shifted, only then taking notice of the bed she lay on. It was soft, and warm, with downy pillows and a thick comforter draped over her.

 

“Nerr!” A loud voice called out from beside her, much too close to her ear. She groaned again and turned her head away, praying the voice would take the hint. It seemed to work, for when they spoke again, it was softer. “Thank goodness you're awake... For a while there, I thought I'd lost you.” Forcing her eyes to open, she noticed a silver-haired youth standing over her, smiling in a very relieved way.

“Silas?” Her mouth was so dry it hurt to speak. She coughed and tried to swallow. Silas grabbed a mug from somewhere out of her view and held it to her lips. Most of the water ran down her chin before her parched throat would swallow it, but she didn't care. Breathing hard, she let her head fall back onto the soft pillows. “What happened? Where are we?” A different voice, decidedly male but much older than she had been expecting, answered her question.

 

“You are safe, young traveler.” She inhaled sharply, and tried to rise, but was met with a sharp burst of pain as she attempted to put weight on her right arm. She collapsed back onto the bed once more, breathing hard as tears prickled her eyes. Silas had descended on her at once, making sure she wasn't dying.

“Don't try to move, Nerr. You sprained your wrist or something when you fell. It's still healing.”

“Where the hell are we?” She hissed at him through gritted teeth, half in pain, half in fear. Light, but forceful steps approached her bedside, and she hazarded a glance upward. A man, perhaps in his forties, looked down at her. He donned the attire common to Sorcerers, and she could just make out the feather-lined cloak draped over his shoulder. A silver headdress glinted at his brow. But what caught her gaze was his hair, which shone in the blue of pure ice. That, and his steely eyes, were traits Flora shared as well. She realized all too well where she was, but that did not make the revelation any less distressing.

 

“Welcome to my village. I am Kilma, chieftain of the Ice Tribe.” Kilma, for his part, did not _sound_ like a blood thirsty militia leader like she had been expecting. He smiled down at her, and his tone was amiable. It also brought to the fore of her mind that she was not shivering on some cold jail cell floor, but was resting comfortably in a warm bed. Very hospitable. Suspiciously so. Choosing her words carefully, Nerr met the chieftain's eyes.

“Well then, chieftain Kilma... Thank you for your kindness. It seems I owe you my life. My name is Nerr.”

“And I'm Silas. And now that we all know each other, I think you need to rest. _Now_.” The young knight quickly interjected, pushing the girl none too gently deeper into the pillows. Kilma frowned slightly, his eyes narrowing.

“Is something the matter?” Silas laughed, weakly.

 

“Not at all. It's just, my friend here, she has a bad habit of pushing herself beyond her limits. That's how we ended up in this mess in the first place. Sometimes you've gotta just throw a blanket over her and tell her it's time to go to sleep.” As if to prove his point, Silas pulled the thick comforter over her head. She seethed quietly, but did not protest as she listened to Kilma's muffled voice chuckle.

“Yes, I understand the type well. I'll prepare you two something warm to drink. Please, excuse me.” When she could no longer hear retreating footsteps, Silas gingerly pulled the covers away, only to be met with her good hand latching onto his throat. The only thing that stopped her from squeezing until something popped was his gorget.

 

“Don't you ever do that again, Silas. I am not a dog to be crated.”

“Yeah, I know, I know! Please... let go... you're hurting me.” Sighing, she released him, and the boy dropped into the chair beside her, rubbing his throat. He gave her a sidelong glance that spoke of some emotion she was still to tired to decipher. “I apologize, milady, but I was worried you may say something... unwise. Chief Kilma doesn't know who we are, and I think it best that it stay that way, at least until you recover a bit more.”

“...do you take me for a fool, Silas?”

“What?”

“Was I so stupid as a child that you think I don't have an ounce of sense in my head?” The knight faltered.

“U-uhm...”

“I have studied diplomacy and politics all my life. If there is one thing I understand, it is not giving people a reason to hate you. I _had_ to tell him my name, because he already heard _you_ call me by that name. Notice that I left out any other information.” Silas' shoulders drooped.

 

“You're right. I... I sometimes forget that 'sheltered' does not mean 'ignorant'. I suppose I've been living with nothing but rumors of you for so long, I let them cloud my opinion of you.”

“Well, you can tell me all the nasty things people at court say about me later. Right now, we need to get our story straight.”

“Right.” He grinned suddenly. “You're awfully energetic for someone who just barely made it back to the land of the living.”

“Rest assured, Silas, that I am not doing this in the interest of self preservation. If I did not worry that you and the others would be punished for my actions, I'd still be in the Woods of the Forlorn. I am too tired to care about what happens to me.” If Silas found her words distressing, he did not let it show, save for the way his eyes seemed to darken. The talked amongst themselves in hushed voices, never knowing if someone was listening at the door. Their caution was well deserved, for no sooner had they finished than Kilma walked back in, holding a tray with a steaming kettle and two cups.

 

“A fresh pot of tea, as promised. This should help clear your head.” He looked between the two younger people, who were now leaning away from each other, and arched a brow. “Am I... interrupting something?”

“Not at all, milord.” Nerr smiled in a disarming way. “We were just... _reminiscing_.” That Silas flushed at her suggestive tone did not go unnoticed by the chieftain, who smiled in a knowing way.

“I see.” Camilla had shown her that saying anything in a seductive tone was usually enough to make people drop whatever they were bothering you about- it certainly worked on Xander. Kilma set the tray on the table by her bed and set out pouring two cups. Nerr sniffed hers experimentally. It was dark red, and smelled spicy. Determined not to seem rude, she drank deeply, more grateful for the warmth than concerned about flavor. While her mouth was full, the older man continued talking.

 

“You know, normally I would never allow strangers into my lands. Especially those in Nohrian garb...” The tea seemed to get stuck in her throat, and she froze, the cup still held to her lips, waiting for him to continue. Oh gods, was she drinking poison? It tasted good for poison... “However, I made an exception for the two of you.”

“Is... is that so? Heh, I guess we must be pretty special...” Silas attempted to sound nonchalant, but there was a clear tremor in his voice. Kilma turned to him, his cold eyes piercing.

“No. Not in particular. You look just like all the other auslanders who try to invade our territories and sell us out to the crown.” Oh, this was it. They were up the creek. The chief looked back at Nerr, his gaze softening every so slightly. “What is special is that sword you carry, Nerr.” She swallowed hard, burning her throat.

“My wha?”

“Your blade.” He repeated. “It is modeled exactly like that of the Hero of Lore. It is said that he who wields the divine sword will save the world.”

“Well, I'm not a he, so I guess the world is going to hell.” Kilma chuckled at that.

 

“Details are always twisted in fairytales to suit the ideals of the person telling them. The hero may well have been a woman in the original version, but the tale has been passed down through so many generations, I doubt anyone knows.”

“Well, it is a nice fairy tale, but I'm sure that's all it is. I bought this sword from a street vendor.” A plausible lie seemed the better cover than the fantastical truth. Who in their right mind would believe the sword flew at her from a stone? Not her, and she had been there firsthand. Yukimura's niggling voice in the back of her mind, of the blade choosing it's wielder... _It would appear fairytales have more truth in them than not..._ A shudder ran down her spine, almost distracting her to the point that she did not hear Kilma's quiet sigh.

 

“Yes, I suppose waiting for a chosen hero is a foolish dream. There is no fairytale prince that will help us break free from the cruel monarchy...” He trailed off, and Nerr could see the frustration, the sorrow, darkening his face. It tore her apart inside to think that she was here to quash this man's hopes of freedom, to know that her family was hated so vehemently... He didn't know the monarchy, he didn't know the royals who fought for him and his people and all the people of Nohr... He only knew Garon and his cruelty. As if suddenly reminded of something, the older man turned his attention back to them.

 

“Speaking of the monarchy, I've been meaning to ask the two of you- is your armor not that of the Nohrian military?” This time, Silas was the one to think on his feet.

“Probably. I mean, we _did_ buy it off deserters, so...”

“But why would you need armor?”

“There's a war going on. And even if you're not worried about Hoshidans, there's still brigands about.”

“Personally, I don't want to get stabbed.” Nerr added. For a long time, it seemed Kilma wasn't buying their excuse, but in the end, it seemed to make more sense than they thought.

“Hmm. Yes, you're right. These are turbulent times. I apologize for being so suspicious.”

“We understand. You have the wellbeing of your tribe to think about.” Unlike so many other times when Nerr played along, agreeing with what people said, this time she actually meant it. It felt so wrong to fool one of her people, her subjects, in such a manner.

 

“Father? Are you here?” A voice called out from the hall. An awfully familiar voice. Nerr felt her stomach sink down to her feet, and the feeling must've shown on her face, because Silas put a concerned hand on her shoulder. It couldn't be. It was not possible- she was simply hearing things from exhaustion.

“Yes, in here.” Kilma called out before turning back to soldiers, smiling. “It seems my daughter has finally arrived. Allow me to introduce you.” Nerr had been steeling herself, but still cringed as a familiar blunette walked into the room. She wasn't wearing the black and white uniform the princess was so accustomed to seeing, but a beautiful dark, fur-lined cloak. Her hair was loose from it's confining pigtails as well. The maid-- no, no, she wasn't a maid now...- stopped short as she noticed Nerr.

 

“Nerr?! Is that you?”

“Hello, Flora. It's been a while.” Despite her efforts to stay calm, she still heard her voice crack. Silas looked just as confused as Kilma “Uhm... wh-what are you doing here? Last I knew, you were back in Windmire...” The other girl's eyes narrowed.

“I could ask the same. And I shall. Why are you here, milady?”

“ 'Milady'?” Kilma's face twisted into a scowl as he rounded on Nerr. “What is the meaning of this? How do you know my daughter?” Nerr was not generally adept at thinking on her feet. But was she was adept at was remembering the hundreds of stories she'd read during her time in the citadel. After all, it wasn't as if she could be in any deeper trouble.

 

“I met Flora in the capital. She was passing out food from the royal kitchens. I admired her for her courage. Her willingness to do the right thing, even when others might disagree...” She met the other girl's eyes, pleading desperately for her go along with her lie. The maid's face was stoic as ice.

“And why does she call you 'milady'?”

“I have many names. In my profession, it's a necessity.”

“Profession?”

“Sellsword. Did I not mention that? My apologies. But yes, I suppose the Ice Tribe doesn't know the legend of Dame Miledy, the knight who turned on her country to stay loyal to her liege. That we all had the courage to do so...” Never had she been so grateful for her arduous history lessons. The chieftain turned to his daughter, who's face was as cold as ever.

 

“Is this true, Flora?” For a long while, she looked at Nerr, who silently prayed she had not slighted the other girl in some horrible way.

“...Yes. She speaks the truth, Father. We first met in the underground capital. I only knew her as Miledy for quite some time, so it's easy to slip back into old habits.”

“I see. You certainly kept strange company with those savages.” Flora remained silent, while Nerr's mind worked desperately to process this new information. She had always known that Flora and Felicia were members of the Ice Tribe, they could do little to hide that fact, with their cold hands and sudden snowstorms... But never had they told her their father was the chief. That would make them the heiresses... the highest of nobility, for all it mattered. Why was nobility running her bathwater and making her tea? None of it added up. Another voice, just as blood curdling given the circumstances, rang out. A familiar head of blonde and lilac pigtails appeared in the door frame.

 

“Big sister! I thought I heard your voice! I knew you'd make it!”

“Elise...” Her headache was coming back full force. _Please shut up_ , she wanted to tell her sister. _Please stop talking before you make everything worse..._

“I was so worried when I realized we'd been separated. But you should've seen Jakob- he's been crying his eyes out this whole time.”

“Jakob?!” For the first time, Flora's expressionless mask cracked, and she paled visibly. The butler, who must've been standing beside Elise in the hall, pushed his way into the room, shock on his face for the briefest moment as he laid eyes on Flora, before his typical scowl was replaced.

 

“Flora. Why are you here? Didn't you agree to hold the fort down in my absence. Don't tell me Felicia is here too- I'll bet she is. Of all the-- I can't trust anyone to do anything but myself, it seems.” Flora's expression shifted once more, and she looked unusually distraught.

“No. Felicia isn't here with me. I came alone. But... why are you here? Did you follow me?” The butler rolled his eyes so hard it was painful to look at.

“Could you be any more full of yourself, Flora? Why would I follow you anywhere? I didn't even know you were here, given that you're supposed to be back at the castle. I can assure you that I have everything under control here, and you are not needed.” The blunette flinched at his cold tone.

 

“No...” She muttered to herself, though Nerr could still hear her. “I'm _not_ needed, am I...?” The scowl on Kilma's face had been intensifying, and Nerr could feel the temperature in the room steadily dropping.

“These people are also acquaintances of your, Nerr? Or do you prefer to go by 'milady'?”

“I...” Her head was spinning as her heart throbbed in her chest. Everything was crumbling down around her- there was no way they could make it out of this alive... Elise caught sight of her pale face and dashed forward.

 

“Nerr? What's wrong? You look horrible.” Before she could say anything, give any sort of warning, the chieftain rounded on Elise.

“You never told me who you were, girl. I think it only right that you give your host your name.”

“You don't know me?” The young girl actually sounded shocked, but she smiled widely. “I'm Princess Elise Carlotta Von Krakenburg. We're here on our father's orders!”

“ _WHAT?!”_ Silas actually gave a broken sob as he buried his head in his hands... or maybe that was Nerr. It was hard to tell.

“Lady Elise, why would you say that....?!” The cavalier moaned. The young princess frowned her brow wrinkling every so slightly.

“What? It's not a secret. Aren't we supposed to... you know, ask them to please stop rebelling?”

“Oh, Elise....” Nerr shook her head hopelessly. “Why do you speak before you think, little one?” Her sister was utterly baffled by the sudden change in mood, but there was no time to explain things to her. Kilma's eyes had widened to the point that they seemed ready to burst forth from his skull. He had drawn his lips back from his teeth in a snarl and was visibly shaking.

 

“You...” He seethed at Nerr. “You monsters. You Norhian demons have tricked me. Acting wounded so you could infiltrate my village...”

“It was no act, I swear to you--”

“Lying to my face, daring to act sympathetic to my people's plight when in reality, all you want is to see us all dead or crushed beneath your heel!”

“NO! I _had_ to lie to you; if I hadn't, you would've acted like this from the start! How else could I hope to speak to you--”

 

“Spare me your excuses. Such childish games do not befit a princess, even a savage Nohrian princess. And _you..._ ” He rounded on Flora, his features twisted with disgust, and struck her across the face. The girl stumbled from the force of the blow, cowering before her enraged father. “How _dare_ you lie to me, Flora?! And for what? To protect your captors?! The people who stole you and your sister away from your home, who enslaved you? You shame yourself....”

 

“That's enough!” Nerr's head was still spinning, but she could sit idly. She threw the covers from her legs, nearly crying out as her wrist burned from the sudden movement, but quickly got to her feet. She was not armed, her sword leaning against the bed, but she still moved to stand between Flora and Kilma, glaring at the man. “Don't you dare raise a hand to her!”

“Don't _you_ dare come between my daughter and I. Haven't you monsters taken enough enough from us? Flora!” The still trembling girl flinched at his harsh tone, but stood straight.

 

“Yes, father.” She muttered. “I will sound the alarm at once. The Nohrians have infiltrated our village and must be expelled immediately. And permanently.” It was Nerr's turn to stare in shock as she turned around to face Flora.

“Flora...” Her voice sounded weak, unbecoming of a princess. “What are you...” She couldn't even bring herself to finish vocalizing her thoughts. Jakob was not nearly so tongue tied. His face was livid as he stomped over to the maid.

 

“Flora! How can you say such a thing?! You would truly dare to attack Lady Nerr, your liege?! How do you live with the shame?!”

“Jakob, I... I have no choice....” The blunette sounded on the verge of tears as she twisted the hem of her cloak between her fingers. Frost had begun to snake out across the cloth. “War and bloodshed is the only language the Norhian monarchy understands! Haven't you realized that by now?!” She pushed past him, sniffling, the air around her swirling with flurries. As Kilma swept out behind her, his long cloak brushing past them, he turned back to meet her eyes one last time. Any amicable light in them had been snuffed out, leaving only cold hatred.

 

“Make your peace, Nohrians. You die tonight.” As he finally disappeared from the room, Silas got to his feet, running his hands through his already unruly hair.

“Oh, that's not good.... that's not good at all...” Elise looked around between the older people, confusion marring her sweet features.

“I don't understand- what did I do wrong?”

“You alerted the chieftain to our presence! Now you're going to be executed!” Nerr turned to Jakob, fixing him with a hard stare.

 

“That's enough, Jakob. Yelling at Elise isn't going to help matters.” She turned to her little sister, trying to soften her gaze, but feeling that she was falling short of her mark. “The Ice Tribe does not trust royals. We were trying to make them believe that we were commoners long enough that they would open up to us. Then perhaps we could've talked... but now, it seems fighting is the only dialogue available to us...”

“I-I'm sorry, Nerr! I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was a secret!!”

“It's alright, Elise.” She lied. Walking around to the other side of the bed, the elder girl reached for her sheathe, barely biting back a groan as her arm screamed in pain. Breathing heavily, she tied it to her sword belt and turned back to her companions. “Elise, go get your retainers. We will not sit back and let these people kill us.” Silas approached her, his brows furrowed.

“So, what are we going to do? Kill _them_?”

“Not if I can help it. We need to move out now, before they trap us in here.”

000

 

Jakob had healed her wrist as he lead them out into the snowy expanse of the Freesian village. Nerr was taken aback as she noticed the houses scattered around. She could see faces peering out through the frosty windows, some very small. Even though she had not wanted things to happen like this, the fact remained that it was their fault it was happening. She was bringing war to these people's doorstep.

 

“Those houses are probably teeming with reinforcements,” Silas muttered as he scanned the area as well. “The Ice Tribe is known for raising warriors.”

“Those aren't warriors- they're children.” She protested. Jakob huffed behind her.

“So were Flora and Felicia when they came to the Citadel, and they could wield a weapon just fine.” Yes, that was true... Felicia especially took to destroying thing just as easily in the training yard as in the kitchen. Still...

 

“Maybe we can convince them not to take up arms. No parent would want their children thrust into a war zone.”

“Leave it to me, Lady Nerr.” Arthur's booming voice startled her. The knight had fallen into a snow drift earlier and Nerr had almost forgotten about him while Effie dug him out. “Protecting the innocent is my calling in life. Surely these huddled masses will see that we are the righteous!”

 

“Uhhhhh... yeah. Okay, you do that. As for everyone else, I think I see Kilma holed up to the northwest. We need to make our way over there- the faster we deal with him, the sooner this fight will be over.”

“And the sea of fighters standing between us and him?”

“Aw, don't worry about that,” Effie cracked her knuckles, adjusting her grip on her lance. “Just point me where you need to go- I'll get that sea parted.”

“I appreciate your zeal, Dame Effie, but I'd like to ask you to refrain from 'parting' anything. We don't want to kill these people.”

“What?!” The soldiers looked at her as if she had lost her mind. “Lady Nerr, I know you don't wish to hurt anyone, but be reasonable! There's no way we'll get out of here alive without shedding some blood.”

 

“Jakob's right. It's tragic things turned out like this, but the Ice Tribe started this. They're going to have to face the consequences of their actions.”

“You think I don't know that, Silas? I'm not a fool, I keep reminding you. And I understand all too well that people must be hurt in war. But there is a difference between killing because it's necessary, and killing because it's easy. And if I can achieve the same outcome by breaking someone's arm that I can by driving my blade through their heart, I think it's obvious what I'll do.” Nerr closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Memories of what happened the last time she tried to be merciful to her enemies swam in her mind. But she told herself it was entirely different. Those had been Hoshidan savages, honor-less curs. This time, they would be facing proud Nohrians. These were Flora and Felicia's people- surely they could not be so devious. She opened her eyes again, the cold air burning them.

 

“But that is my belief. I won't ask any of you to hold to it. If you wish to kill, if you feel there is no better alternative, then I will not stop you.” Her retinue stared at her silently for a long time, the only sound that of the howling wind and enemy warriors forming ranks. Arthur was the first to speak.

“Spoken like a true warrior of justice. You are absolutely right, milady- there is no honor to be found in cutting down innocents. Nohrian soldiers are better than that, and I will do all in my power to uphold that standard.” Elise, who had been rather subdued since they left the chieftain's home, giggled weakly.

 

“Well, it looks like you've convinced one person to come around to your way of thinking, Nerr.”

“Make that two.” Effie's contralto reverberated in her ears. “Honestly, holding back is more of a challenge for me than letting loose, but I've never been one to shy away from a challenge.” Jakob heaved a long suffering sigh.

“Milady knows she need only ask of me, and I will obey her every whim. Even so, if anyone dares even touch a hair on your head, Lady Nerr, they must prepare to meet their maker.” Nerr smiled at him. His devotion touched her, even to this day. She turned to her old friend, who was still frowning uncertainly.

“That leaves you, Silas. Have I tempted you away from the dark side?” The cavalier exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. When they opened once more, their depths were clearer than she'd seen in come time.

“You act like I have a choice in the matter.” He grinned wryly. “I've always followed you around and gotten caught up in your messes. What's once more, for old time's sake?”

“Don't worry, old friend; have I ever steered you wrong?”

000

 

Fighting in snowbanks was amongst one of the hardest things Nerr had ever done. She would never again take for granted sparring in the cramped courtyard of the citadel. Every so often, she would step on what she thought was solid ground, only for her foot to sink down into the snow, jarring her into painful angles. Elise and Silas, atop their mounts, were faring better but only slightly. The Freesian warriors definitely had an advantage on the terrain. As she faced the warriors and mages, she couldn't help but feel resentful at the ice magic in their blood.

 

Surely that was the only reason they could fight in such weather with such exposed skin while she was quickly losing the feeling in her fingers once again. And to make matters worse, her small retinue was far outnumbered. Arthur had made his way to two houses, explaining to the people therein in his grandiose manner that there was a scuffle going on that they'd be better off not getting involved in. Nerr was grateful they had listened to the man, but unfortunately, for every home they convinced not to take up arms, the tribalists sought out reinforcements from two more. As she stared across the frozen lake at the sea of fighters waiting for them, she felt her stomach sink.

 

“We can't do this...” She muttered to Silas, who was trying (in vain, it seemed) to repair his lance. He had struck one of the tribe's mages over the head with the shaft, resulting in the man falling unconscious in the snow and the wooden pole splintering. The young cavalier was so engrossed in trying to salvage his weapon, he barely took notice of Nerr's words.

“Huh? What?”

“I said, we can't do this, Silas. Look at them!” She waved her hand in the direction to the opposing warriors. “There's too damn many of them! We're so outnumbered now that they'll kill us before we even make it over there.”

“Well... maybe we can lure them out. Get them to come to us- that way we can keep these houses to our backs and force them to break formation.” Nerr looked up at her old friend. His voice was calm, but it was obvious that he was just as concerned as she was. She responded archly.

“Are you volunteering to lure those mages out? Because I've been attacked by a fire spell before, and I'm not letting that happen again.” She shuddered, remembering the day she jumped in front of her father's spell intended for the Hoshidans. Her knuckles burned with the phantom pain. Never again.

 

Judging by the look on his face, it seemed Silas was in no hurry to have the same happen to him. It was a shame, because that would've been a viable strategy. She sighed deeply, running a frozen hand through her hair. The cold was burning her eyes, and she could feel a sharp pain returning to her head. If only Leo could've come with her, he would make short work of these wearisome mages... From the forest of evergreens behind her, Nerr could make out the sound of people talking over the howling wind. Daring to take her eyes off the ax-wielding fighters making their way towards her group, she hazarded a glance over her shoulder. She could see the tree branches rustling, thick snow falling from them at the movement in their depths. Jakob noticed her distraction and frowned in a bemused manner.

 

“Milady? What are--” She held up a hand, cutting him off as she slowly crept towards the trees. She would not be taken unawares by reinforcements this time. The voices, two of them and both distinctly male, grew louder as they approached.

“...We must use the darkness swarming inside me to claim the golden glow of victory!”

“You're a damn weirdo, Odin. But you know that, don't you? In any case, I'm not going to let you take all the glory for yourself.” Oh, they wanted glory, did they? Well, they would have to pry it from her cold, dead hands. As a figure emerged from the shadows, Nerr leveled the Yato's golden blade at his throat.

 

“Move a muscle and see if I don't cut you from end to end, varlet.” The man gave a painfully loud squeal of fear as he realized how close he was to being impaled. He was a mage, but unlike the other dissidents she'd seen, this one's robes were a hideously garish shade of yellow. His short cropped blonde hair was dusted with snow.

“Oh gods...” He croaked hoarsely. “Please don't kill me. The fates do not intend for me to die like this...”

“Then you need to turn around and go back the way you came. And tell any of your friends lurking in the shadows to do the same.”

“I can't do that, milady. I have orders to be here.” Nerr ground her teeth. Gods, why were people so damned stubborn? She went out of her way to avoid killing them, did they not realize that? Were they _trying_ to make her carry their deaths upon her conscious?

“Who's orders? Chief Kilma's?” She spat. The other voice she had heard spoke up from behind the blonde man.

“Whom? No no, our orders come from a much closer source to your heart. Prince Leo, in fact.” The shock of such an unexpected name being dropped caused Nerr to lower her sword a few inches. The source of the voice stepped forward, a tall man in a blue cloak. His dark complexion was at odds with his stark white hair and she noticed a patch concealed his right eye. He gave her a once-over, his visible eye slowly scanning down her, a nasty smirk tugging up his lips. Nerr felt her own lips twist in disgust and she took an unwitting step back.

 

“My brother sent you? Who are you?” The blonde mage, who had been sagging in relief now that the blade was no longer scrapping his throat, stood upright once more, holding his hand out in a ridiculous pose.

“Who am I, you ask? I am none other than Odin Dark! I am the keeper of darkness, and chosen protector of the youngest Nohrian prince!”

“So... you're... Leo's retainer.” She said slowly, trying to make sense of the strange man's ramblings.

“That would be the sane version of what Odin said, yes. My name is Niles- by royal decree of Prince Leo, I am here to serve you. Oh, and...” He leaned down so he stood eye to eye with the princess. “Feel free to threaten me as much as you want. I'm quite content with having long, hard things thrust in my face.” Nerr reached up, wrapping her cold hand around Niles' throat and forcing him away.

 

“Speak to me in such a manner again, and I'll ram this sword down your throat.”

“Oooh! I like you, Princess Nerr. It's hard to believe you're the poor, helpless, naive sister we were sent to protect. All this talk of ramming things is making me frisky- I'd best take this energy out on our enemies.”

“Why you--!” Leo's retainer or not, Nerr was quite fed up with this vile man's obscene mouth. She could tell he was doing it just to get a rise out of her, but this was not the time nor place for anyone's innuendo. She started towards him, fully intending to gag him or cut out his tongue, whichever was easier, when the mage- Odin Dark, apparently- stepped in front of her, a placating look on his face.

 

“Whoa, whoa, let's take it easy, milady! Don't pay Niles any mind, he's always like this.”

“I haven't the time for his lascivious tongue. In case it has escaped your notice, gentlemen, there is a rebellion underway, and we are the people being rebelled against.” Odin smiled dazzlingly.

“Of course we are aware. And that is precisely why your brother has sent us to your side. I will now use my power to expel those who have wronged you from this world.” Still grinning, his eyes had taken on a manic sheen as he turned towards the tribalists. When he spoke, it sounded more like he was muttering to himself than speaking aloud to anyone. “Ahhh... the power. My fell hand awakens... It longs for the blood of our foes! I must annihilate them all, or the curse will surely--”

 

“Um, excuse me?”

“Huh?” He seemed to have forgotten there was anyone within earshot. Nerr frowned at him. She didn't understand half of what he was saying, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. What kind of freaks had her brother sent to hinder her?

“Are you okay? You're not possessed or something, are you? Because I don't have time for an exorcism.”

“Is there a problem?” Niles had once again creeped up beside her to whisper in her ear, his warm breath sending uncomfortable chills down her spine. “When can we start inflicting pain?” Nerr slowly turned her head in his direction, narrowing her eyes wordlessly. The multitude of murderous thoughts whirling through her mind must've shown on her face, because the older man wisely took a step back, looking ever so slightly concerned.

“Congratulations, Sir Niles- you've just volunteered to be bait. I'll need you to step out into that opening and lure out the Ice Tribe's mages.” Niles swallowed hard, she could see his Adam's apple bobbing in this throat.

“You want me to go out there, against that legion of soldiers, alone?”

“Of course not alone! Your strange friend here can accompany you since his darkness is so eager to annihilate people.” Odin flinched at her cruel words, spoken in a deceptively cheerful tone. Her fake smile slipped away as she regarded the two men coldly. “I don't know how Leo asks you to handle things, but I'm intending to settle this dispute with as little bloodshed as possible--”

 

“So we can inflict pain as long as it doesn't cause bloodshed?” Niles smirked. It seemed he was simply unable to control himself. “Interesting challenge...” Nerr glared at him.

“I don't know what kind of raping and pillaging you have in mind, but it's not going to happen. Whatever 'pain' you 'inflict' on these people- I'm going to 'inflict' it tenfold on you. Bear that in mind. You. Possessed one. Keep an eye on your friend here. If his pants come off... the darkness within you has my leave to castrate him.” Odin coughed, clearly as uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had gone as Nerr normally would've been.

“I, uh... I don't think we need to resort to castrating anyone just yet, Lady Nerr...”

“Better safe than sorry. Now get out there, both of you.”

 

Nerr had been certain her orders would've sent her brother's retainers running in the opposite direction; after all, allowing oneself to be bait for a swarm of mages was tantamount to suicide. But the two men dutifully went out into the clearing as ordered, and just as they had anticipated, the mages descended on them. Nerr was already going over what she would tell Leo when he inquired as to why his retainers were dead, but it seemed her worries were unfounded. The dark man was fleet of foot, sidestepping the spells with ease. It wasn't until he had taken it in hand that she noticed the bow he carried, a quiver of arrows on his back. Notching them, he let two fly in quick succession, both lodging in the nearest mage's thigh. The man went down crying out in pain, but still alive. Odin's magic was not nearly as effective again the remaining mages (magic users had an inherent resistance to magic, after all) but his fire tome did wonders against the ax warriors that were encroaching them. Pulling up beside her, Silas watched the fighting with a look of disbelief, a slight grin on his face still.

 

“We go from being forced back to actually making a dent in their numbers. The gods must be smiling on you, huh, Nerr?”

“I'm not sure if it's the gods.”

“Huh?”

“Leo says I have the devil's luck.” She clarified. “If any higher power has taken a shine to me, I doubt it's benevolent...”

“Aw, don't be so down, big sis!” Elise trotted her palfrey over to her sister, grinning down at her. “Things are looking up. It'll all work out, you'll see.”

“I suppose you're right, Elise.” She sighed, turning her attention back to the fighting. “Come on, you guys. Let's go help them before they really do get overrun. I'm not comfortable tuning my back on that Niles, lest something of his end up in something of mine where I don't want it, but I cant deny his skill with a bow is heaven sent.”

 

No longer worried so much about being overtaken by the enemy, Nerr led her allies back into the throng. Every time she struck with the flat of her blade, hoping the force would be enough to detain, not kill. Occasionally glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed that some of the warriors they had dealt with on the other side of the lake were beginning to stir in the snow. If they all came to and charged her group, they would be surrounded. Shielding her eyes against the stinging flurries, she looked back to where Kilma stood, ordering his remaining warriors into position. If she could subdue him, she could make him order his people to stop. Unfortunately he had bastioned himself, clearly not intending to join the fray unguarded, and the only clear path to where he was stationed was blocked by an all to familiar face. Jakob had once again approached her, waving his staff about her, the gashes on her arms and legs that she hadn't even noticed closing up. His pleasant face was pinched with concern.

 

“Milady? Are you alright? If you need to rest, just say the word, and I will fight ten times as hard in your place.” She couldn't help but grin darkly. She had no doubt that, if she so ordered it, her steward would run headlong into remaining group of soldiers, his own well being be damned. He had sworn to do so years ago, when he pledged his allegiance to her. Felicia had done the same. Flora... Flora hadn't, always putting it off, saying she was busy with chores, she would take her oath later, until Nerr simply forgot. She had just assumed the maid was loyal to her- after all, she had never done anything to cause dissent. Hadn't she always been kind? Hadn't she treated the other girl as if she were family, wasn't Flora her closest, dearest confidant? But it seemed all her affections would be unrequited, always and forever... Swallowing hard against the tears choking her, Nerr breathed deeply, trying to steel herself.

 

“We have to get to Chief Kilma. That's the only way we're to stay this violence.”

“But... Flora's there.” Elise's voice was uncertain. “How are we going to get around her?”

“I don't know, little one, but I--” She was cut off as something pushed past her roughly, jostling her.

 

Nerr frowned, her confusion growing as she noticed Jakob had stalked past her, storming up to his former colleague. She recognized his posture- it was the same way he stomped around when he noticed one of Felicia's mishaps and intended to yell at her. Given how tightly he was clutching the knife in his hand, however, the princess had the feeling Flora was not about to be reprimanded simply with harsh words. Fear formed a knot in the pit of her stomach, and she ran after him. Flora was speaking, she could see the blunette's lips moving, but her voice was too soft to carry on the wind. Jakob, however, was shouting in his anger.

 

“Don't you dare greet me as a friend, you wretched doxy! I left you at the castle to keep an eye on things while I left to protect Lady Nerr, and _you_ turn out to be the one I need to protect her from! How dare you stand here with your blade raised in anger against she who you swore to protect?!” Flora shut her eyes tightly, gripping the dagger in her own hands so tightly that her knuckles stood out white against her skin.

“Jakob.... I... I never swore my allegiance to anyone. I refused. After all, Felicia and I... we were hostages. Taken away as children, to prevent our tribe from rebelling...” Nerr felt her heart clench painfully when she heard that. Children stolen from their home, from their family... Gods, how many lives had King Garon destroyed that way? Flora continued, her voice quiet and tearful. The winds around her grew stronger, colder.

 

“I... I thought of running away... so many times.... But I couldn't. I stayed... because of--”

“Unless you stayed because of your loyalty to Lady Nerr, I don't give damn. I don't care about your excuses. You dare to bring my lady pain!” Seething with rage, the butler charged at Flora, slashing at her. He would've slit her throat had she not stumbled away. At it were, his blade left a shallow cut, ripping her cloak and drawing a thin line of blood across her chest.

 

Gritting her teeth, the other girl struck back, but there was hardly any force behind her blow. Jakob knocked her blade aside and raised his own above his head, fully intending to drive it into her chest. Nerr watched in horrified silence as the blade descended, but it never met it's mark. The air had grown so cold, so suddenly, that it nearly dropped her to her knees. In an instant, the knife shattered as if it had been made of spun glass. Jakob stumbled back in shock, but regained himself just as quickly. Dropping the useless handle in the snow, he rounded on her once more, intent on dealing with her with only his fists if necessary, but Nerr could not bear witness to watching her two most faithful servants kill one another in the snow. She reached out, grabbing the back of his livery to hold him in place.

 

“That is enough, Jakob.”

“But, milady--!”

“That is _enough_.” She repeated, her tone brooking no refusal. Looking resentful, but unable to go against his liege's wishes, the steward drew back. Breathing hard, Flora forced herself to stand straight as she met Nerr's gaze.

“I'm sorry, Nerr. Not for my actions, but for the sad circumstances that led up to them.” She seemed to be waiting for Nerr to respond, but the princess remained silent. Looking down at her feet shamefully, she continued. “Milady, as your servant, I know this is tantamount to treason... but my family... my tribe... We simply cannot bow down to Nohrian rule!” For a moment that seemed to drag on for an eternity, Nerr simply continued staring her down, trying to sort out the whirlwind of thoughts crowding her mind. It took much too long to put them into words.

 

“Why are you trying to convince me?” She whispered, emotionless. “I'm the Nohrian rule you're so desperate to escape, after all. I'm the cruelty and savage inhumanity that everyone wishes to be free of. Shouldn't you be driving that dagger into my heart? Isn't that what your people are trained to do as children?” Flora, much to her surprise, gave a weak, shaky sob. Nerr could see tears slip from her lashes, only to freeze on her cheeks.

“I'm so sorry, Lady Nerr! I'm sorry....” Nerr shook her head, forcing her voice to remain flat, unwilling to let anyone notice the pain in her heart.

“You've no reason to apologize to me, Flora. I am the last person to ever begrudge someone their loyalties, much less you, my friend.” For, even if she was nothing but a cruel tyrant to the other girl, she still considered Flora as much as friend as ever. She drew her sword level with the girl's heart. “Even so, I must do all in my power to suppress this uprising. You have your father's orders; I have mine.” The maid nodded grimly, resigning herself to her fate.

“I understand.” Nerr swung the Yato, with far more force than she had intended to at first, but still catching the other girl in the ribs with the flat edge. She cried out in pain and hit the icy ground hard. Coughing as she tried to catch her breath, she looked weakly up at Nerr. “Why--?” Her head was shoved (none too gently) back into the snow by the princess.

“You just stay down there if you know what's good for you, Flora. Consider that my final order.” Though she tensed for a moment, Flora quickly let herself go limp, remaining in the snow.

 

The path now clear, the rest of her retinue charged forward, taking care to avoid the prone girl's form (though it didn't go unnoticed to Nerr the way Jakob 'accidentally' stepped on her in his haste). It seemed that having their tribe's heir taken out was a terrible blow to the village's morale, for the remaining warriors did not put nearly as much of a fight as their brothers in arms had. Impassive to the sight of his people dropping around him, Kilma nonchalantly brushed the snow from the cover of his tome. Nerr approached him, her sword drawn.

 

“End this now, Chief Kilma. I have no desire to hurt you.”

“Spoken like a true Nohrian, after cutting a swathe through my people.” He sneered at her. “Let me guess- King Garon has ordered you bring my head back on a pike to be made an example of? Your king can burn in hell, and you right along with him!” The pages of his time glowed slightly, the only warning she got before he channeled the magic through his hand, directing it at her. Wispy tendrils of darkness closed in around her, the stench of elder magic overwhelming. She cried out as it seemed to bore into her skin, drilling down to her bones to drain the vitality from her. Doubling over, she coughed and gasped for air. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the older man.

 

“Tell me, Kilma- what do you plan to do if you stop me and my group here and now? Arrange a march on the capital? Challenge King Garon to battle as he sits on his throne? Ha! You'd be dead before you set foot outside your lands. I can ravage your village with an army of eight, and you intend to take on a hundred, thousand times as powerful a military?” Her logic was sound, but the chieftain would not be swayed. In the face of her harsh reality, he only grew more belligerent.

“We are a proud people, and we shall not yield to the kingdom of Nohr!”

“You have a death wish, and I will not allow you to drag the people I love down with your madness! This ends now!”

 

The princess channeled her rage into a constructive form, the pain from the Infinite Chasm encroaching on the edges of her mind, but not overtaking it. Once again, her vision went monochrome, an all the more familiar sting in her head, and burning down the length of her arm. It was no surprise to her as the appendage mutated itself into some eldritch abomination, but judging by the horrified cries, only she was unfazed. Kilma, most noticeably, had gone even paler, his jaw slack in fear. It was just the opening she needed as she rounded on him with both the blade in her hand and the blade on her arm. He was not Hans, she reminded herself, she was not trying to kill him, but his stubbornness, and the coldness with which he had treated Flora earlier burned in her mind. The flat of her sword knocked him off balance, and she leapt into the air feeling her fingers fuse together into a razor sharp point.

 

She could've easily thrust the makeshift spear into the man's chest, it would've killed him instantly and all this trouble would be over, but she could not do that to Flora and Felicia. How could she continue the cycle that had taken her own father from her? Instead, the spear caught the sorcerer's long cloak, dragging him to the ground. Her fingers lodged deep in the frozen ground, she remained aloft, performing the most awkward handstand she could imagine as she pinned the older man down. The way he was looking at her, it seemed he might keel over from fear at any moment.

 

“ _Admit your defeat, Chief Kilma, and call off your people before I lose control and kill you.”_ It was as much as warning as a threat. The voice in the back of her mind was informing her that this game was growing wearisome, and she reminding her that she had not had a proper meal in days. Utterly horrified by the turn her thoughts were taking, Nerr could not hold back her sigh of relief as the chieftain nodded fearfully. Relaxing the grip she had unwittingly been holding, her arm recoiled and her vision returned to color as she dropped back down to the ground. Picking himself up, Kilma called over a troubadour, telling him to inform the villagers to lay down their arms. As the young man rode off to spread the missive, Nerr turned back to her comrades. They were all staring at her in the same slack-jawed horror the Ice Tribe's leader had shown. She pointedly ignored them.

 

“The battle is over, at least for now.” She declared. “Thanks to your valiant efforts, we've managed a victory without the loss of any lives.” Still, everyone remained silent. Nerr turned her attention to her sister, who's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head. “Elise, will you please attend to the injured, regardless of what side they fought on? Jakob, you can accompany her.” The butler mouthed silently for a minute before nodding. Elise frowned slightly.

 

“Are you sure I shouldn't start with you, sister? I mean... you aren't hurt?”

“Why would I be hurt?”

“I dunno. I just didn't think arms were supposed to come apart like that.”

“Oh. Well, mine do. I'm fine, little one. Put it from your mind. Go attend to the people who actually _do_ require your treatment.” Nerr smiled to put the younger princess's mind at ease. Physically, she felt as good as she reckoned one could, given the bitter cold and the headache still gripping her in a vice. In her mind and in her heart, well... there was no staff that could remedy the ache she felt there. Giving her sister a scrutinizing look, Elise decided she was telling the truth.

 

“ 'kay! Leave it to me! I'll have everyone ship shape before you can say 'Elise is the best'! Come on, Jakob!” Snapping her reins, the princess rode off to where the conscious tribalists were gathering. Jakob was much less enthusiastic as he made his way over to them, dragging his feet through the snow. Nerr watched them for a moment, before turning her attention back to the others.

“Well? What is it? I know you're all _dying_ to say something.” Effie and Arthur shook their heads fervently, as if trying to convince her they hadn't thought anything was strange about her. Niles just smirked.

“I don't think you'd appreciate what I want to say, milady...”

“I'm going to cut that tongue out one of these days, mark my words.” Odin smiled as well, but his was far from lecherous. If anything, he seemed dazed with a delirious joy.

“Too cool... no words... should've sent... a poet...!” He choked out disjointedly. Nerr rolled her eyes, almost not noticing Silas dismount and approach her.

“I think he's a fan of dragons.”

“And you, old friend?”

“Me? I'm just happy this dragon isn't trying to eat me or make me into a pet.”

“Rein in your joy; there's still time.” A deep voice from behind her, surprisingly quiet and thoughtful, caught her attention.

 

“The Nohrian army fought a battle without murder or brutality... How is that possible...?” Nerr rounded on him.

“As I've tried to explain to you, Kilma, I am _not_ the Nohrian army. Had you gone up against them, your foolishness would've resulted in a great deal of brutality.” The man shook his head, in disbelief of her words or the situation, she knew not.

“Not the Nohrian army? You are the daughter of that despot, Garon! What are you playing at, princess of Nohr?” Snow crunched behind her, and she turned just enough to glance at Flora, slowly approaching her father, her head held low. She cringed as she passed Nerr, as if expecting her to suddenly lash out. The princess swallowed her hurt as she remembered Flora's words to Jakob earlier. _We were hostages..._ Breathing deeply, she turned her attention back to Kilma.

 

“This is no game. I don't believe in killing simply for the sake of killing, nor do I believe in repaying kindness with violence. I still owe you my life, after all.”

“We attacked first, while you were weak, and though you had the upper hand you still showed mercy. That is not how Nohrians respond to rebellions.”

“No, I'm sure it's not. It's just as well, though, for I am not Nohrian.” She inhaled, watching her breath form a steady cloud as she breathed out. “I am King Garon's daughter in name only. The fact of the matter is, I am Hoshidan by blood.”

“What? How can that be possible?!” For the first time, Flora spoke up, her eyes wide in shock. Nerr pointedly ignored her, keeping her gaze steady on the man before her.

“My birth father was Emperor Sumeragi, who was murdered by Garon's hand. I was taken from my home as a child. A hostage, kept locked away from the world, spoon-fed only what the king wished me to know...” She felt her resolve begin to weaken. “If I'd had any inkling that your daughters were being made to serve me against their will, I'd have sent them back. I do not agree with, nor condone, the cruelty my father is known for. All I wish is for the world, and all it's people, to know peace. And that will not come with force, or control, but neither will foolish pride and stubbornness play a part in it. You must think more with your mind, and less with your heart, Chief Kilma. You cannot lead your people to independence if you are all dead.”

 

“So you would have us bow down to Norhian reign?”

“I would have you live to see tomorrow.” Nerr snapped. How could she not be getting through to him? The cold air seemed to be draining all her strength. “It may seem selfish, or loyalist to you, but if you would pull your head from wherever it's lodged for a moment, you will understand what I say. If you do not halt this rebellion, King Garon will send the might of his army to wash over you. He will burn your lands to the ground and salt the earth with the blood of your people. The man does not suffer traitors. I will do all that I can to restore your autonomy, and I am certain my siblings will do all in their power to aide me, but I cannot do this on my own. You must cooperate with me. If it goes against your instincts to trust a Nohrian, that's fine, but just remember; I am doing this for the sake of two people who dearer to me than you could ever know.” Flora looked as if she wished the earth would swallow her whole. Kilma stared down at her, a stare Nerr returned in kind. His face was impassive, but after a spell, the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

 

“...You are full of surprises, young princess. I never imagined I would say this to a Nohrian royal, but... you may count on our full cooperation.” The Nohrian girl sagged in relief.

“Thank you.” She sighed. “Thank you. I swear, you won't regret this.”

“You speak harshly, Lady Nerr, but there is a fierce kindness in your eyes that makes it all but impossible not to believe you. Had King Garon spoken those same words, I'd have continued fighting until I drew my last breath. But you... you are a different story. ...perhaps you truly are the hero of lore, fated to save our world.” Nerr chuckled wryly. Was she the only person who realized fairytales did not come true?

 

“I make my own fate, Chief Kilma, and I am capable of saving nothing. But I thank you for your trust. I-- oh, geez...” She stumbled slightly as the world seemed to careen to one side. She reached out, but there was nothing to grab hold to, and she fell onto the tightly packed snow. Silas called out to her in a panic, kneeling down to lift her up.

“Nerr! Nerr, are you okay? What's wrong?!”

“It's... cold...” She breathed, unable to shake the feeling that she was being rocked violently.

“Well, yeah, it's cold. It's snowing.”

“I... so sleepy... Lemme take a nap... for five minutes... then we can go.”

“Gods damn it, Nerr, haven't you learned your lesson about sleeping in the snow yet?!” She was just about to ask the cavalier if he hadn't learned his lesson about taking that tone with her when an amused voice interrupted her.

 

“Don't fret, young knight. There is a warm bed waiting for your princess, as well as the rest of your traveling party. For the remainder of your time here, you are our honored guests. Consider it... a sign of our loyalty.” Silas sounded flustered, but Nerr was too tired to look at him.

“We appreciate your hospitality, Chief Kilma, but we really shouldn't linger--”

“We're staying. We can go home tomorrow.”

“But--”

“Are you arguing with me, squire? I said I'm tired!”

“Okay, okay, you're the princess... We'll leave tomorrow.” Silas sounded defeated, which was for the best, because Nerr wasn't sure how much longer she would've been able to argue the point.

000

 

Nerr could hear the dim racket of people talking somewhere in the distance, but she was too tired to pay it any mind. For what felt like hours, she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. At one point, the uncomfortable sensation of eyes on her caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge. Forcing her bleary eyes open, she noticed Flora standing over her. She blinked for a long time, trying to fully awaken. It felt so much like being back in the citadel, waking up like she did every morning to prepare for training and lessons... It hurt.

 

“Flora...” She whispered weakly.

“Are you awake now, milady? Here, drink this.” She held a cup to the princess's lips, putting a hand under her head to help her drink. Her voice was quiet, so unlike those old days. Nerr hadn't realized how parched her throat had been until that moment. She drank until she felt ill, coughing slightly as the water overflowed in her mouth. It spilled down her neck and chest and Flora took the cup away at once, trying to mop up the spill with a damp piece of huck toweling that lay nearby.

 

“I'm so sorry, milady,” She went on as she worked. “This must be what my sister feels like...” For a long time, Nerr remained silent, unable to shake the feeling that all this was very wrong now.

“Flora... why are you doing this?”

“What? What are you talking about, Lady Nerr?”

“ _This_. Tending to me, making a fuss... acting like you're still my maid.” The blunette girl drew back, twisting the rag in her hands. Nerr could see the frost spreading over it.

“I... I _am_ your maid, milady. I don't recall you dismissing me...” She tried to keep her voice light, but the heaviness of her words was plain.

“I don't recall you swearing your loyalty to me.” She shot back, her tone harsher than she had perhaps intended it to be. Flora's face seemed to crumple in on itself, and she dropped to the bed, her hands scrambling on the covers over Nerr's legs.

 

“I know!” She wailed brokenly. “I know, milady, and I'm so sorry! I was so bitter, so angry at the situation... It wasn't fair to me, that the heiress for the entirety of the Ice Tribe would have to be made to wait on some spoiled princess hand and foot. I was so stupid, I convinced myself it was your fault, but I know you had nothing to do with it... You were always so sweet and kind to me, Lady Nerr... Truly, you were one of the kindest people I'd ever know in my life...” She trailed off. Nerr sighed, but said nothing. Kind or no, it seemed all that mattered was the stigma left by her father's actions. That was why people like Takumi hated her... even Flora... Cool fingers brushed against her elbow, and she fought the urge to jerk her arm away.

 

“Can you ever forgive me, milady?”

“There is nothing to forgive, Flora.” Nerr muttered as she settled back down into the pillows. “You've done nothing wrong. I'd be a hypocrite of the highest order to condemn you for siding with your family when I only recently did the same. Nohr has wronged you- you have every right to hate me and everyone else responsible for your plight. And if I was foolish enough to believe you were my friend, then... then that's my folly alone.” She had turned her face away, unwilling to watch the maid make tearful faces at her. Silence, broken up by the noisy chatter from the other rooms, fell between them. Flora's voice was quiet when she again spoke up.

 

“Milady. I know it is too little, too late, but I'd like to swear my fealty to you, here and now.”

“There's no need. I don't want loyalty born of fear or guilt. If you're worried I'll tell Father of your involvement here, worry not; as far as he needs to know, you were dragged back against your will.”

“That's not it at all, Lady Nerr!” The other girl's voice rose uncharacteristically. “I'm not afraid of being punished by King Garon. If anything, I would deserve it. The truth is... I've wanted to take my oath of loyalty for some time now. It just... seemed so awkward. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by reminding you that I hadn't initially. It is not your station, nor your title that has won my devotion, my lady. It is your courage and kind heart.” It was a touching speech, and Nerr was tempted to believe it, throw her arms around Flora's neck and draw her in for a hug just like she used to... But she could not quiet the niggling voice in the back of her mind that said S _he's lying, now just like she had before..._ Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes.

 

“You may do as you wish, Flora.” The maid sighed sadly, pulling her hands back and folding them in her lap. It was clear her lady's trust would have to be earned once more.

“I'm glad Sir Gunther isn't here to bear witness to this. He'd throttle me if he knew I made you so sad...” She paused as a realization dawned on her. “Milady? Why did Sir Gunther not accompany you here? Surely he wouldn't stay behind while you journeyed through the Woods of the Forlorn...” Nerr had opened her eyes during Flora's musings and now, she was twisting the coverlet in her hands, fresh tears stinging her eyes. The maid pressed on. “I-I heard that you'd been ambushed at the border... He wasn't hurt, was he? He is okay, right?” The Nohrian princess could not halt the tears that tracked down her cheeks, so she tried to swallow the ones choking her voice.

 

“No, Flora. He's not okay at all. Gunther is dead.” She sounded so cold, even to her own ears, but it was unsurprising. Anger and sorrow were all she could feel, and anger was so much easier to deal with. It felt so much better to be angry and cold than to deal with the gaping hole of misery that threatened to consume her heart. Flora gasped, her hands fluttering as she drew them to her lips.

“No... No! That can't... It's not...”

“It is, Flora. I watched him fall into the Infinite Chasm. Even if it's not infinite, after a fall like that, I doubt there'd be much left to bury.” The other girl sniffled, making no effort to stem the flow of her own tears.

“I... I'm so sorry, Lady Nerr. I-I don't know what else to say, other than how sorry I am...”

“Your condolences are more than enough, though in truth, it feels wrong to be on the receiving end of them. Does one usually get condolences when their servant dies?”

 

“Don't speak like that, Lady Nerr!” Flora reached out and took Nerr's hands in her own, forcing the princess to look at her. “Don't let my cruel words twist your heart into something cold and unfeeling... Sir Gunther was not just a servant to you, and you know it. You cared about him more than anyone in this world possibly could... So please, don't act like it doesn't hurt, because that will just make it all the more painful later.” She was right, Nerr knew she was. All she wanted, if she could be honest with herself, was to just curl up and cry like she had when it first happened, but such was a luxury she could not afford. Xander's old advice swam back to the forefront of her mind. _Conceal it, don't feel it..._ She could not allow herself to give into that pain. Mentally, the princess shoved her emotions back down, into the pit of her stomach until it started hurting. Feeling a false sense of calm, she addressed Flora.

 

“It's fine, Flora. Truly. I've accepted it.”

“But--!”

“Everything that has ever made me happy has been ripped away from me in the past. Why should this be any different? I thank you for your concern, but I'd like to go back to sleep now. I'm still very tired, and I have a long journey ahead of me in the morning.” It seemed for a moment that Flora wished to continue arguing the point, but Nerr pulled her hands away and lay back down, rolling over onto her side to turn her back on the maid. A sigh came from behind her, as well as the scrapping of chair legs as the other girl got to her feet.

“Of course, milady. I'll leave you now. Good night.”

“You too.” She whispered, pulling the covers up higher. Closing her eyes once more, she let the tears drip from them unimpeded, feeling the pillow beneath her cheek grow damp.

000000000000

 

A/N- So, even though I don't play Smash, I _do_ like the attack animations for Corn. I feel like those types of attacks _would_ come up in the real life... game life? Or something, because despite MU claiming to be a pacifist, the Dragon Fang might as well be renamed 'Fatality'. In a more vicious fighting game, that would vivisect an opponent. Also, I just _loooove_ the fact that literally no one in the game cares that Gunther is dead at this point. Sure, he practically raised everyone in the Northern Citadel and thinks of them as his children, and sure, Flora and Felicia's 'Halloween Scramble' convos with him confirm that the feeling is mutual, but fuck that guy, amirite? Outta sight, outta mind. In all honesty, the writing in this game gives me such nerd rage, my stomach hurts sometimes when I don't skip the story...


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which old... friends (question mark?) are reunited.

000000000000

Ch. 4- “Welcome Back”

000000000000

 

Nerr woke up much later than usual the next morning. It felt wrong to see the sky the dark blue of late morning, and she could not stifle the sigh that slipped past her lips. Only a few weeks without her retainer's enforcement of her schedule, and she was already going to seed. The princess was still tired, exhausted physically and mentally, but she knew she could not afford to dally any longer. If she took took long to return to the capital, Father would assume she had died during her trek and send his army out to deal with the Ice Tribe. They would not be nearly as merciful as she had been. As she threw off the covers and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, Nerr noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the chair beside her.

 

She reached out, grabbing what seemed to be a blouse and bringing it to her lap for a better look. It was simple, like her most basic training gear, but the material was sumptuous and warm. There seemed to be breeches and hose as well. She mindlessly let her fingers trace over the seams. Who else but Flora would've brought her clean, warm clothes before she'd woken up? Well, perhaps Jakob, but that hadn't been his job for years... How many times was she going to have to tell the maid- former maid, she corrected herself- that she no longer had any obligation to perform any duties for her? Still, it would be nice to wear clean clothes for a change- Nerr's had seen better days since since her journey through the Woods of the Forlorn. Maybe she would accept this one last kindness, for old time's sake.

 

It seemed a shame to put her dirty, stinking armor on over her nice, new clothes, but she had little choice. Who knew how many Faceless they would encounter on their journey back to Windmire? Fully outfitted, Nerr ensured she still had her Yato and dragonstone before leaving the room. The chieftain's home was expansive, and she did not know where her comrades were stationed, so she simply followed the noises she heard. As they grew louder, the enticing aroma of hot food became noticeable as well. By the time she entered the room where her companions were all seated around a large table, Nerr's stomach was noticeably growling. Elise was the first to notice her, looking up from her plate and beaming widely. She leapt up and dashed over to Nerr's side.

 

“There you are, big sis! I was beginning to think you were gonna spend the whole day sleeping!”

“Believe me, I would if I could, Elise. Though I would've enjoyed knowing we were having breakfast.” Jakob seemed to shrink in upon himself. Perhaps her teasing tone came out a bit harsher than she had intended. She'd have to work on that.

“Forgive me, milady. I figured you would appreciate a few more moments of sleep. I was planning on bringing you something to eat when you awoke, but--”

“It's fine, Jakob. You don't have to apologize for not hovering over me every waking second. The truth is, you know me well. I _do_ prefer sleep to food, so you did well.”

“Well, now that you're up, please join us, princess.”

 

Nerr was a bit surprised to see Kilma sitting at the table as well, Flora beside him. He smiled at her, just as she had when they'd first met, before the need for hostilities arose. Before she could speak a word, Elise dragged her back over to the table, urging her to hurry and sit. She was situated on the chieftain's right side, between him and her sister. Despite her fatigue and hunger, years of etiquette training reminded her that being a good guest precluded any personal discomfort, doubly so considering this was still, technically, a diplomatic mission.

 

“Thank you for allowing my comrades and myself the hospitality of your home. You are most gracious.” To Nerr's surprise, the older man laughed heartily at her at words. A small grain of indignation sparked inside her, but she did her best to keep her face impassive. “I don't understand- have I said something amusing, Chief Kilma?” Slowly, his laughter died down, and he turned to her with an amused look in his eyes.

“You are a strange one, Princess Nerr. I invite you to sit down for breakfast, and you act as if this is some grand banquet filled with all the lords and ladies of Nohr. You needn't put on airs for me. Not here, not now.”

“I'm afraid I do need, sir. Grand banquet or not, you are the ruler of one of the most expansive territories in Nohr. I would be a fool not to show you the respect you are due.” Kilma's steely eyes seemed to darken as the amusement faded from them, replaced with a quiet thoughtfulness.

“...Most people would believe the princess of the country has no obligation to show deference to the masses. Indeed, it's generally considered our patriotic duty to do whatever is necessary to ensure the lives of royals are as comfortable as possible.” Well, there was the nut and core of it. The entire populace thought the royal family was so arrogant and cold, simply thanking someone seemed unnatural. Nerr turned in her seat to better face Kilma, dropping her prim posture. If he did not appreciate her 'putting on airs', then she would speak to him plainly.

 

“I do not know, nor do I care, what the 'masses' think is normal behavior for royalty. I was taught to be thankful when someone did me a kindness, as were the rest of my siblings. If my fore bearers were such selfish, arrogant swine, then I am ashamed for them. Perhaps I simply didn't sound sincere to you the first time, so I'll say it again. Thank you for the food, and thank you for the lodgings, Chief Kilma. And thank _you,_ Flora, for the clean clothes.” She leaned around the table to properly address the other girl. “I greatly appreciate it.”

 

The two Freesians had been silent during her rant, and in that time, Jakob had fixed her a plate of food and set it before her with his customary smile. She was grateful, because she honestly wasn't sure how etiquette dictated one serve themselves when they were starving. The mere sight of coddled eggs and sausage was enough to make her salivate. It felt like it had been ages since she'd last sat down to a nice, hot meal. Just as she was about to begin shoveling the food into her mouth, propriety be damned, a quiet voice interrupted her.

 

“If even half of the royal family thinks the way you do, princess, there may be hope for the future yet.” Tragically, she tore her eyes away from the feast before her to turn her attention back to Kilma. He seemed so serious now, his words carrying the same gravity that she often heard in Xander's voice when he spoke of issues of the nation. “I do not wish to speak ill of the king, not because it is treason, but because he is your father... but Garon is a cruel, evil man. I have heard tell that he aims to expand Nohr's farmland by conquering Hoshido, but conquering another country will do no good when he is willing to destroy his own. He has razed entire villages to the ground in years past, wiping out massive portions of the population, out of his misguided belief that they may rebel against him and threaten his rule...”

 

Kilma trailed off. Nerr felt her mouth go dry. When she thought of rebellions, the image of a small band of radicals spreading lies and propaganda came to her mind. Not entire villages filled with laughing children and happy families... Gods above, what kind of monster could do such a thing, what could they gain from it, how could they live with themselves after the fact? Swallowing, the princess spoke up, her voice barely more than a whisper.

 

“Why are you telling me this, Chief Kilma?”

“Because you have a kind heart and a gentle soul that I pray does not get tarnished in the wake of more of King Garon's 'orders'. There will be more rebellions, princess. Not from Freesia, but from other provinces. There must be, because people can only stand to have a cruel, merciless dictator oppress them for so long. And you may well be sent to crush more of them. And while I hope for your safety and well-being, I also hope that you will keep in mind that these are not disloyal demons who wish to see all royals killed for no reason--”

“No... they just think _we're_ the demons.” Nerr felt her heart sink as Kilma nodded gravely. She had returned to Nohr because she could not bear the thought of fighting her people, but the sad truth was, it seemed her people hated her just as much as the Hoshidans. She knew it was not good for anyone in a position where people looked up to them, be it princess or commander, to look so distraught, but she could not help it. “Thank you for speaking to me so plainly, Chief Kilma. Better I realize how hated I am now than on the battlefield...”

 

“You misunderstand my meaning, princess.” She looked back up at him, confusion clouding her brain. “I say this as a warning, yes, but my words were not intended to make you lose hope. Just the opposite. I truly believe that if people come to see that the royal family is more like you than King Garon, they can be swayed to believe in you, just as I was. Our dark country needs the light of a gentle heart to guide it.”

 

Nerr could think of nothing to say in response to the chieftain's words, so she turned back to her breakfast in silence, feeling her appetite leave her. A gentle heart... what good was a gentle heart in the face of the king's insanity? How could she hope to make a difference in the kingdom when her brothers and sisters had not yet succeeded? Alas, such thoughts were too heavy on an empty stomach. She forced herself to eat, chewing mechanically without tasting anything. The food felt like lead going down her throat.

000

 

Once they had finished eating, it was high noon and the sky was stormy, grayish blue, the brightest it ever got in Nohr. The rest of Nerr's traveling party had been given clean, warmer clothes as well, in the hopes that nobody else took ill from the cold on the way back. They were given provisions as well, and a few members of the tribe had pooled together their coin, offering it to the princess as thanks for sparing the lives of their loved ones during the skirmish. She had refused, imparting on them that she did not show mercy in the hope of reaping some cosmic reward, but simply because life was precious and she could not bear the thought of ending one before it's time. The way they looked at her as she spoke, clinging to her every word with such hopeful, shining eyes, was enough to lift her spirits which had been low since breakfast.

 

Maybe Kilma was right. Maybe if she preached kindness and mercy long enough to enough people, they _would_ see that all the royal weren't evil dastards who needed to be struck down. As such, she felt considerably lighter as she led her group back to the capital. Flora had offered to accompany her, but Nerr had refused, insisting that the other girl needed to stay home with her people. She'd even offered to send Felicia back as well, but Flora had laughed humorlessly at that. Felicia, she said, was the better of the two, for she was absolutely loyal to the Nohrian princess. _'Felicia wouldn't abandon you if you threatened her with pain of death, milady. She'll probably hate me when she finds out what I've done..._ ' Nerr assured her that no one would be any the wiser if she had anything to say about it.

 

Compared to the journey there, the return trip from Freesia was downright pleasant. There was no blizzard, they had enough food that even Elise did not complain (too loudly), and though Nerr had been on edge the entire time once they reached the dark forest again, it proved in vain, for the swamps did not stir and no monstrosities accosted them. In the far corners of her mind, Nerr wondered if there might not be a reason for that. Perhaps all those terrifying mishaps had been intended to kill her. If she was already supposed to be dead, there would've been no need for them to occur a second time. It seemed unlikely, though. Even if the Hoshidans were right and the Faceless were crafted by Nohrian elder magic, who could've crafted that blizzard?

 

She pushed those suspicious thoughts from her mind. That slimy weevil Iago had unwittingly given her some sound advice during their last meeting- she needed to stop trying to point out all of her father's wicked doings... while he was in earshot. She would accomplish nothing by giving him a reason to be wary of her. _'I need to be a good daughter...'_ She thought to herself as the dark spires of Castle Krakenburg dawned on the horizon. ' _I need to obey my father and not ask questions. I need to be happy, and cheerful, and normal...'_ Such advice was easily given, but much harder to follow. Still, she contented herself by imaging just how Iago would react to her return. Would he cry in frustration, perhaps? She certainly hoped so.

000

 

Once the retinue had entered Krakenburg's vast interior, Nerr had ordered Jakob and Silas, as well as Arthur, Effie, Odin and Niles, to return to their quarters. They needed the rest, but she was not as fortunate. Before she could even hope to have a proper bed again (five days on the road was a long time for her), she needed to report back to the king. Her sibling's retainers were more than happy to be relieved of their duty, but Jakob and Silas lingered.

 

“Milady, are you sure you wish to do this alone?”

“Yeah, Nerr; we can go with you if you want. For... moral support, or something.” Her friend and retainer wore matching expressions of concern. Together with their matching silvery hair, it was a charming, and touching, sight. She smiled slightly.

 

“What I want is not the issue here, gentlemen. I sincerely doubt you'll be granted an audience with the king just to serve as 'moral support'. Your father was a courtier, Silas, you should know better than that.”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“But nothing!” Elise huffed. Her long pigtails were beginning to come loose, and there were heavy bags under her eyes, but she still looked every bit the spoiled, lavished princess she was. “You two are acting like Nerr's walking all alone to her doom. Well, she's not. I'm going with her, and I bet Xander's gonna be there too. So you guys stop worrying- I can take care of my sister.” Jakob opened his mouth, probably to say something condescending judging by the look on his face, but whatever words were on his tongue were shot down by a hard look from Nerr. Instead, he smiled sweetly at the youngest princess.

“Of that I have no doubt, milady. If you say you can handle things, than I leave them in your capable hands.” Silas's face was still twisted in a sort of grimace. He reached out to squeeze Nerr's hand.

“Well... even if I can't be there with you in person, I'm with you in spirit.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate that, truly. Now, both of you, go. Off to bed, before I collapse and have you drag me with you.” She tried to make that sound like a joke, but there was more truth to her words than she cared to admit. She watched the two young men walk away, waiting until they had disappeared into one of the adjacent corridors, before letting out the breath she had unwittingly been holding. “Gods, how much longer until this day is over...?” Elise's brows scrunched together as her lips thinned.

“Don't look now, sister, but I think it's about to get a whole lot worse...”

 

Nerr followed her sister's glare to see a tall, pale figure descend one of the grand staircases. He half ran, half stomped over to her, his feathered cape flying out behind him. When he was close enough, she could see that the one eye that wasn't hidden by his half mask was narrowed, nearly twitching in rage. As the sorcerer stopped before her, his chest practically touching her, Nerr smiled up at him sweetly.

 

“Hello, Iago. Have you come to welcome me home?”

“What are you doing back here, you Hoshidan viper?” He hissed at her through clenched teeth. Little fleck of spittle landed on her face, and normally she'd be incoherent with disgust, but the knowledge that she reduced this pitiful man to a seething mess by her mere presence overshadowed all discomfort.

“Aw, you were concerned about me, weren't you? Don't worry, dear; your princess has come back to you in one piece. I knew you would be overjoyed to see me.” She leaned closer to him, taking a perverse pleasure in the way he leaned back, as if simply by breathing on him she would somehow sully him. “I would love to take you in my arms and while the day away in pleasant conversation, but I'm afraid I have to make a report to the king.” She lowered her voice to a hateful whisper. “So why don't you be a good little peon and tell my father that I'm here? Thattaboy....” Before he could sputter his indignation, she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around back towards the stairs, giving him a none too gentle push in that direction. He glared at her over his shoulder for a while, before stalking back up the stairs to the king's chambers. Once he was a good distance from them, Elise giggled loudly, bringing her hands up to her lips to try and stifle the sound.

 

“That was so funny, Nerr! Did you see his expression? I couldn't tell if he was going to try to strike you, or vomit!” Nerr's pleasure was much less subdued.

“Honestly, I was hoping he would start crying, but I would've been happy with either of those reactions.” The youngest princess's bubbly laughter trailed off as her expression sobered.

“The way he talks to you is the worst. Like, just because you're adopted, he doesn't have to respect you. I never thought I would say this about anybody, but he should be horsewhipped. And I don't even think horses should be horsewhipped!”

 

“I feel the same, dearest. Though, in truth, I'd like to know why exactly he hates me so much. Have I slighted him in some way, or does he simply despise all Hoshidans?”

“I think he's just a mean, petty, evil little man. He's always been like this, sister, even when Father used to hold court. He just hates you more because you're not scared of him.” Nerr would've loved to have continued discussing the innermost workings of the horrible man's psyche, but at that moment, a messenger ran down the stairs, so out breath it seemed he ran at a full sprint all the way from the throne room, to tell her that the king had agreed to have an audience with her. Setting her jaw and squaring her shoulder, Nerr began ascending the stairs, Elise hot on her heels.

000

 

Just as Elise had predicted, Xander was in the throne room awaiting her, as were Leo and Camilla. They all smiled as their two sisters walked in, Camilla with obvious relief, Leo a bit more restrained. She moved to stand beside them, always feeling safest when they were at her back. Xander wordlessly gripped her shoulder, that slight touch conveying more pride and joy than any words could. Taking a moment to inhale the calm before the storm, Nerr looked up at the throne where their father sat. He seemed more like a statue than a living, breathing being. Wetting her lips, the princess spoke.

 

“I have returned, Father.” It was best, she had decided on the way up, to not say anything unless she was prompted. The last thing she wanted was to spill some information he did not know that he didn't _need_ to know. The king nodded slowly, his expression never changing, not so much as a twitch of the lips.

“And gloriously so, I might add. Iago told me of your impressive feat; stopping a rebellion without taking a single life is no small accomplishment...” He let his words trail off, and for a second, Nerr saw something flash across his face, some strange emotion she had never seen before. It was unnerving, and already, she began preparing mentally for the tongue lashing that was to come. “You've done well, Nerr. I am...” He hesitated for a moment, as if he were fighting with the words he planned to say. When he finally spoke them, she understood why.

 

“I am proud of you.” There is was. The words she had been dreaming of hearing from him all her life. She had done something good for the glory of Nohr, and he was proud of her. She wished she could jump for joy, but those words brought her no happiness. That cold, hollow feeling in her stomach stirred once again, but she forced herself to smile widely. Nerr just hoped she was as good an actress as she believed she was. “As promised, I now welcome you back into the royal family, not as a captive, but as my legitimate child, third in line for the throne. … Well done, my daughter.” The small crowd behind her let loose a disproportionately loud cheer, Elise and Camilla nearly breaking her in half as they both hugged her, while ever prudent Leo settled for throwing an arm around her shoulders. Xander's voice was quiet, so just she could hear.

 

“I knew you would come back to us in a blaze of glory. You always do...” Nerr did not care about having a claim to the throne- she knew full well she could not lead a country. All that mattered to her was being back with her family. Her smile was a bit more sincere as she turned her attention back to the king.

“Thank you, Father. I've always dreamed of making you proud... you have no idea how much your words mean to me...” Iago had been standing in the shadow of the throne in silence the whole time, like a surly watchdog. In the midst of all the happiness and familial love before him, it seemed he could no longer hold back his disgust. He cleared his throat loudly.

 

“Ahem. There is _one_ small problem, my liege. My sources tell me Princess Nerr did not carry out her mission alone.”

“What 'sources'?” Nerr spat back at him. “The deranged little voices in your head?”

“I happen to employ a bevy of informants, _princess_. It wouldn't do to have you sneaking around and disobeying the king's orders behind his back. Which, unfortunately, you did.” Her siblings had gone silent, all the joy that had permeated the air only seconds ago replaced with a tangible fear. Only Xander spoke out, his fists clenched tightly, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“You petulant dastard, Iago! That was unnecessarily cruel, even for you!” Garon narrowed his eyes, his thin lips pulling down into an even sterner frown.

 

“Approach, Nerr.” On wooden legs, Nerr walked closer until she was at the foot of the throne. Built high up on a dais, she had to crane her neck back to look up at the king, which was probably exactly what he wanted, for her to feel small and intimidated. “Is this true, Nerr? Did you, or did you not, face the Ice Tribe alone?” The princess's mind worked at a feverish pace to come up with an answer. Finally, she settled on semantics being they key. If Iago wanted to play unfairly, then she could match him move for move.

“Did I _face_ them alone? No, Father, I did not. I set out alone, but as I made my way through the Woods of the Forlorn, Elise, Jakob, and one of the knights, Silas, came to my aid. It was a good thing they did, for I was attacked by a horde of Faceless. But I didn't think that those... _things_ had anything to do with the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Then, when we got to Freesia, it was discovered who we were and we were attacked there as well. And yes, I had aid subduing the attackers.” The king leaned down in his seat, his eyes boring holes into her. She met his gaze evenly. _'You have had me trained too well, Father...'_ She thought. She had been raised to be a Nohrian knight, and the brave knights of Nohr did not falter.

 

“So...” He began slowly, drawing out the word. She wished he would just hurry up and yell at her. “You have defied my holy orders and involved, not only retainers, but also your sister?” Iago gladly leapt in to help his king in damning her, practically panting in excitement.

“This behavior simply cannot be tolerated, isn't that right, King Garon? She betrayed the wishes of the divine dragon Anankos! Such sacrilege demands a swift and severe punishment. If you ask me, we should put an end to this filthy Hoshidan mutt now, lest she continue to dishonor our glorious kingdom.”

 

“Shut up, Iago! Nobody asked you anything!!” Elise stormed forward, marching up to the advisor with such force that he actually backed away a few steps before realizing how foolish he looked, cringing in the face of a little girl. She turned her face towards their father, a beseeching look in her violet eyes. “Nerr never asked us to follow her, we did it on our own! It wasn't her fault, Father. I was just so worried about her, and I just kept thinking what is something happens again, but this time, she doesn't come back...!” The young girl sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “This is my fault more than Nerr's, so... so if anyone's going to die, it-it should be me.”

“Elise, no!” Nerr reached out and took her sister into her arms, as if she could somehow shield her from the repercussions of her words. Someone seriously needed to sit her down and teach her to think before speaking. “Don't you ever, _ever_ say anything like that again, little one. You are _never_ allowed to put yourself in harm's way for my sake, do you hear me?”

 

“Such sweet sentiments...” Iago crooned, his oily voice grating every one of Nerr's last nerves. “It's a shame you didn't express them _before_ you dragged your poor sister into your mess.”

“That is more than enough out of you, Iago.” Xander snapped. He, too, approached the throne, not a hint of concern or fear visible on his face. That was the sort of mask Nerr needed to learn how to adopt. “Father. If you must punish someone, punish me. I was the one who told the others to follow Nerr and help her with her mission. If death is the price to pay for this indiscretion, then I alone must pay it.” Nerr felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Her sweet, wonderful, stupid family... Could it really be such a surprise to the Hoshidans that she would return to them? But she had no intention of letting anyone be executed over this matter- although if Father killed her, it would be for no reason other than him being a sore loser.

 

“Father? Might I say something in my own defense?” The king scowled as he looked back at her. It was jarring- he seemed almost... soft when he gazed upon his own children, Elise in particular, but when he looked at her, she could practically _see_ the compassion draining from his eyes.

“What could you possibly hope to say that can justify this direct violation of my orders, of Anankos' orders?” Nerr inhaled deeply.

“Only this, Father. When you gave me Anankos' judgment, you said only that I had to stop the rebellion on my own. That is exactly what I did.”

“What lies your serpent tongue spins, Nerr.” Iago approached her, his painted lips turned down in a most unflattering fashion. “I have firsthand proof that you did not do anything on your own.”

“If you had half as much brains as you do hair, you would bite that disgusting tongue of yours before you make even more of a fool out of yourself.” Choosing to ignore the other man's sputtering, she turned back to the king. “Surely the feral Faceless in the Woods of the Forlorn do not count as the rebellion, do they Father?”

 

“No...” He acquiesced bitterly. “But the people of the Ice Tribe do.”

“Perhaps, but I did not end the rebellion by fighting them. I ended it by speaking to their chieftain in a diplomatic way, just as I had been taught to.”

“... _what?”_ He growled, disbelief lacing the word. “You _talked_ that savage into ending his silly little uprising?” Anger and disgust burned in Nerr's heart. _Savage..._ Anyone who wasn't like him was an uncivilized beast, it seemed. But she forced herself to remain calm.

“I did. I told him how foolish it would be to continue his rebellion, I warned that Nohr would not tolerate dissent. If my little band of soldiers could all but wipe out his forces, what did he think would happen if the whole of the Nohrian army washed over him? He changed his tune very quickly when I mentioned that, and swore his loyalty to you, Father. I did this without anyone's aid, and _this_ is what stopped the rebellion. If I misunderstood Anankos' orders, then I am sorry, but I did exactly as I believe you ordered me to.”

 

Garon sat back on his throne, stroking his beard, deep in thought. Iago gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a landed fish. Nerr wished she had a mirror so she could show him how ridiculous he looked.

“My king, surely you won't be taken in by her manipulation. You said she had to go alone, and she clearly didn't; she admits it! She must be executed!”

“That is enough, Iago.” The king held a hand up for silence. He turned his attention back to Nerr, his gaze scrutinizing, but no harsher than it normally was. Perhaps it was not the affection he showed Elise, but it was not the hatred he seemed to reserve for her, either. His words, however, were still directed at Iago. “I have no intention of harming any of my beloved children. Perhaps it is not how I requested, but she _did_ complete her mission to the letter. She followed Anankos' orders exactly... perhaps _too_ exactly, but I will let this pass nonetheless. She is, after all, still my daughter.”

“King Garon, you can't mean that!” The whine was noticeable in Iago's voice, and Nerr could not help but flash him a nasty grin. She didn't believe for a moment that she was included as one of Garon's “beloved children”, but it felt nice to have the king vindicate her to his wretched advisor. She retreated back towards her siblings, never once turning her back on the king. This time, when he spoke, his words were for her alone.

 

“I must admit, my child, I never thought you would pull off such a grand feat. Your years of study and training were not wasted. Considering your apparent aptitude for dealing with the surrounding duchies, I believe it would be prudent to send you to deal with another worrying task, this time to the east.” Nerr felt her heart sink. She had proved herself to Father, had completed her orders... she had been hoping for a brief respite.

“Another mission? So soon?” Much to her surprise, Garon did not scold her for whining like she assumed he would. He simply nodded.

“Skill like your must be put to good use, Nerr. I'd like you to head for Notre Sagesse. A few months ago, the Hoshidans captured that territory. I need you to reclaim it and bring it back under Nohrian rule.”

“Wait, what? But... Notre Sagesse _is_ Nohrian territory!” She had seen the small island village on the maps Leo had shared with her upon her return. The Hoshidans dared complain about Nohr's campaign, yet they dared to encroach upon Nohrian land, as if they didn't have enough resources...? The king nodded gravely.

 

“Yes. You see, this is what they do, daughter. They are not content with the bounty the gods have given them; they will not rest until they have taken everything for themselves and left us to waste away. They are taking steps to topple Nohr and all we hold dear. That can _not_ be allowed to happen. I have heard that, since the war escalated, they have sent a battalion of soldiers to guard the port. Head there at once and eradicate all Hoshidans you find along the way.” The princess's blood ran cold. Eradicate the Hoshidans. Yes, people would have to die in war, but how many was he planning on “eradicating”?

“You would have me kill... every single one of them?”

“Of course. They've no business being in Nohr in the first place. If our soldiers crossed over to their lands, do you think they would be merciful? No! They kill our people and cut off their heads for trophies! And they will not show any kind of consideration now that they are in our domain. They will massacre every last Nohrian they come across so there can be no threat of resistance to them. This is war, Nerr- it is them or us, and you have already chosen us. Unless...” His eyes narrowed and, once again, his eyes were cold in their hatred. “...you have begun to regret your decision. Perhaps now you are reluctant to raise a sword to the kingdom of your birth.”

 

“No!” Her voice bounced off the walls of the cavernous chamber. “No, Father, I do not care where I was born. Nohr is my home and always will be. I will not allow anyone to threaten my people. I will carry out your orders... it is as the king wills it....” For some reason, that phrase turned her stomach. Garon smirked in a satisfied way.

“I am counting on you, daughter. Do not fail me.”

000

 

Fortunately for her, Nerr was allowed a short time to rest before departing to the village of Notre Sagesse. And since this was no longer a test, but a mission that Father wanted completed in a competent fashion, she was allowed to bring the small retinue that had traveled with her to Freesia. It would've been nice to have an _actual_ army with her, given that it was said the Hoshidan occupation was expanding, but she would take what she could get. It was strange, though, being in the castle. It was what she had always dreamed of, but just like Father being proud of her, she couldn't enjoy it. Her room in Krakenburg was much the same as the one in the citadel, although not nearly as drafty. Her siblings were in an arm's length, and they all sat down to meals together, just as she had envisioned, though Father did not join them. Xander said the king took his meals in his chambers as he was constantly preoccupied with his duties. When the war was over, he told her, they would all come together as a true family, which was why they all needed to work hard on their own duties to quicken it's end.

 

Four days after she had returned, Nerr was ready to set out again. Her family had gathered around her and Elise for one last goodbye.

“I don't know when we'll next meet, if at all, so this is farewell for now.”

“Don't speak like that, sister.” Xander's words were hard, but his eyes held affection in them. “You are more than capable of completing so paltry a task with little effort. You will do splendidly. I wouldn't be surprised if Father made you into a commander in due time.” Nerr smiled a bit.

“Your flattery is hollow, but appreciated all the same, brother. I just wish we didn't have to be separated so soon. It seems that, every time I get accustomed to being near you all, I have to leave again...” The crown prince patted her head in a rather fatherly manner.

“It's only for a short time, Nerr. And always remember; while we may not be there in the flesh, we will always remain with you in spirit.”

 

“Spirit is fine and dandy, Xander, but I can't kill people with warm thoughts.” Camilla had been chewing her lip in agitation; Nerr could see the faintest trace of blood there. “It's not right; this is a task that requires far more than a handful of retainers. Why won't Father let some of our more experienced soldiers accompany them? It like he's _trying_ to get Nerr killed!”

“Camilla!” Leo hissed at her, his dark eyes darting around. “Keep your voice down! Do you want that foul mis-creation Iago to hear you? You know he'd run straight to Father to tell him all about the traitors in his midst...”

“Leo's right, sister. Best not to get yourself painted with same brush as me. Besides, I've grown accustomed to these suicide missions. And I have a feeling they'll keep coming, so you'd better get used to them too.”

“Aww, don't be so down all the time, big sis!” Elise grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. After a good meal and warm bed, the youngest royal was right back to her bright, bubbly self. “I'm going with you too. With me and Arthur and Effie, we'll be done with all this in no time flat. Everything will work out!”

 

“Oh, that's right...” Leo droned. “Elise is going too. Perhaps you were right to worry, Camilla.” He turned to Nerr, his arrogant smirk belied by the warmth in his eyes. “It was nice knowing you, Nerr. I'll be sure to bury you someplace nice if we ever find your remains.” Elise's words from nearly a month ago came back to her, that Leo's macabre teasing was his way of showing he cared. Then again, her little brother was the smartest of them all- perhaps it had dawned on him as well that their father most likely did not intend for her to make it back from these missions alive... She reached out to straighten an errant lock of hair on her brother's forehead.

“Bury me in Cyrkensia. I've always dreamed of seeing the operas there...” She said, only half joking. Elise huffed, clearly agitated by the morbid turn the conversation had taken.

“Leo, stop that! Why would you say such horrible things? Nothing's gonna happen to Nerr, and if you keep saying it will, I'm gonna bury _you_!” The middle princess chuckled slightly.

“Calm down, little one. You know Leo's just saying these things to get a rise out of you. I know you're my stalwart protector.” The young girl's eyes shone with joy, and she laughed in delight at having received such high praise, throwing her arms around Nerr's neck, paying no mind to the way she was choking the other girl.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, I _am_ stalwart and stuff! See, this is why you're my favorite, Nerr. Because you're not mean and stupid like Leo!” The younger prince, for his part, just rolled his eyes, amusement clear on his face.

“Even after spending time on the battlefield, you're still as childish and spoiled as ever, Elise. It's actually rather impressive. See? I'm not mean. I just said you impress me.”

“XANDER!!!” Elise wailed, her frustration nearly giving way to tears. “Make Leo stop teasing me!!!”

“Leo, that is enough. You're acting as childish as you accuse Elise of being.” Camilla, unable to bear any sort of discord in her family, pulled the younger siblings away, probably to make them talk out their feelings. A small smile came to Nerr's lips, though she didn't feel very happy. _'Camilla would make a good mother...'_

 

With a lull in the clamor, Xander drew her slightly further from their siblings. His voice was low, and his face serious.

“Listen, Nerr. Since you are going to be in Notre Sagesse anyway, it may behoove you to seek out the Rainbow Sage.”

“The what what? What kind of title is that?”

 

“Do not let names fool you, little princess. He grants divine power to those he deems worthy. If you have the courage, you may be able to receive the same blessing.” Nerr frowned slightly. It wasn't at all like Xander to start spouting fairy tales and silly myths at her. Yet his face was so earnest.

“If you know so much about, much less believe it... then... what are you saying, brother? That _you've_ received some sort of 'divine blessing' as well?”

“Yes, sister. It is true. Father and I have both gone to see the sage, and were each gifted with his power.”

 

“What?!” She could not help the manic tone her voice took, and she breathed deeply to calm herself before continuing. “You're saying you have holy power? _That's_ why you're so strong?! That's not fair!!” Xander seemed taken aback by her sudden petulance.

“What are you talking about, Nerr? I thought you'd be happy that I shared this with you.”

“I am. But I would've been a lot happier if you'd thought to let this slip a few years ago. What was the point of wasting all that sweat, blood and tears training if I could've just jaunted out to see some sage and gotten on par with you? Why is every soldier in the Nohrian army not going there? We wouldn't even need to go to war with Hoshido; they would surrender in the face of our overwhelming might!” Xander waited calmly until she had finished her vitriolic rant before speaking. His tone was even, in direct contrast to hers.

 

“No one is magically made strong, Nerr. There is no wand to wave, nor fairy dust to sprinkle over someone to give them strength. The reason I did not tell you of this before is because you would not have been worthy of the Sage's blessing back then. There are trials one must face before he will even consider granting them additional strength.”

“What kind of trials?” She asked quietly, feeling her anger drain from her.

“They vary, based on what person is attempting them. They are designed to make one suffer, both physically and mentally. What kind of brother would I be if I had sent you out to face that unprepared? But you've grown strong now, Nerr, and I believe there is no trial you cannot overcome.”

 

His confidence in her, rather than give her courage, only served to make her more apprehensive. Physical torture perhaps she could deal with, but mental? She was too exhausted mentally to deal with such things; she did not have the fortitude to cope with any more anguish. She longed to tell Xander that, to tell him, beg him, to stop having such high hopes for her because she would inevitably disappoint him in the end... But as he looked down at her, brimming with unspoken pride, with the assurance that she would not fail him, the words fizzled to nothing. Instead, she nodded stiffly.

 

“I see. Thank you, Xander, for telling me this. I need all the strength I can get if I am to be instrumental in Nohr's victory, so I will seek out this Sage and face whatever trials he has in store.” A small smile broke through the elder prince's stony facade.

“I expect nothing less of you, little princess. I look forward to seeing that new power when you return safely.”

 

“Thank you, Xander.” She sighed heavily. She hadn't even begun this new journey, and already she was exhausted. “I suppose I had better get going. Elise! We must be off.” Her sister returned to her side, sticking out her tongue at Leo one last time before waving energetically.

“Bye everyone!”

“Best of luck, you two.” Leo's voice was quiet, but warm. Camilla's, as usual when they said their farewells, was tight with fear.

“Oh, my sweet little babies... please, be careful...”

000

 

With Jakob leading the way, there was no uneasy sense that she might be getting lost. But as she and her entourage began approaching the trail that lead to the Woods of the Forlorn, Nerr stopped short, tugging on the butler's sleeve to stop him.

“Milady? Is something amiss?”

“We aren't going through the Woods again, are we? Because I don't want to think about what kind of 'trials' are waiting for us in there this time...” Jakob chuckled and turned around, continuing his march once more. His good spirits seemed at odds with what lay ahead.

 

“I thought the exact same thing as you, milady. But you have no cause to worry. As I have told you, I know every nook and cranny of Nohr, and as such, I have planned an alternative route that does not involve us going anywhere near that horrid place.” “Then... where are we going?” Because it seemed that they were drawing ever closer to the dark forest. But Nerr trusted her retainer, and kept quiet, waiting to see where he would lead them.

 

The thick, gnarled trees that grew around the murky swamps did not even come into view. Jakob had veered away from the trail she had taken on her trek to Freesia, heading west. If she had known going off the road was an option, Nerr thought bitterly, she could've done that herself. After all, if she had just kept going west, she would've reached the Ice Tribe's lands eventually, right? The sun had begun to set while they walked, painting the landscape in richer tones. It was the added shadows, perhaps, that made the fortress they were approaching look all the more daunting. With it's huge spires, and stalactite riddled entryway, it seemed more an ancient, sentient beast than a man-made construct.

 

“Gods above, that fort is huge! It looks like something out of a storybook!” Nerr knew how silly she sounded, but it was the only comparison she could think of. Surely, it would've been the perfect setting for some brave knight to rush into, full of monsters in need of vanquishing and maidens in need of rescuing.

 

She glanced around the perimeter, made all the harder by how wide it was. All she saw on either side was dense brush and undergrowth that would've been impossible to forge through. The ground at the entrance was necrotic, all the plant life withered away and the soil baked and cracked. It was not a pleasant-looking place.

“Are we-- do we have to go through there?” Silas pulled up beside her, smiling down at her in a reassuring way, but there was something in his eyes that put her ever so slightly on edge.

“We do. But don't worry; the road that leads to the port we're headed to is on the other side. We just have to... make it through.” The princess felt the corners of her mouth turn down.

“I don't like the way you said that. What's wrong with this place? It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that it looks like a giant dragon, does it? Because that makes me very uncomfortable...” Elise, eternally immune to any sense of impending doom, laughed cheerfully.

 

“Wow, you're really keen, Nerr. Leo says this place is called 'Fort Dragonfall' because it's supposed to be the remains of some big old dragon that died a long time ago, but I still don't see it.”

“Wait... Leo said that? And he wasn't, you know... teasing you?” The blonde girl pouted slightly.

“That's what I thought too, but Camilla said it was true. Back in, like, the ancient days, this was one of the dragons that fought in the First War. It was so powerful that, when it died, it's body turned to stone and eventually, it was made into this fort. Isn't that neat?” Nerr frowned, looking back up at the monstrous construct. One of the First Dragons...

 

“No, Elise. I don't think that's 'neat'. I think it's horrible. The First Dragons are our ancestors; _this_ is how we desecrate their remains? What next, making houses from their bones?”

“Well, perhaps this was some wicked, fell dragon that brought only suffering to the people around it.” She frowned and turned around. Leo had sent his retainers with her as well, claiming he did not need them over the course of his mission as much as she did. Odin had spoken, looking up at the fortress with a strangely guarded expression.

“What are you talking about, Odin? Does the darkness possessing you know something about this?” The mage chuckled lowly.

 

“Nothing of the sort, milady, though the spirits of the night _do_ sense a strange miasma lurking in yonder shadows. But I'm getting off topic.” It was strange how he could turn his... oddness... on and off so quickly. Perhaps he was suffering from whatever was wrong with Father. She would have to bring the possibility up with Leo. Odin had turned serious again. “I do know of a country where the castle itself was built upon the skeletal remains of one such dragon, a beast that unleashed naught but misery and suffering on the world... Or so it goes.” He added quickly. “Then again, that country actually _worshiped_ said dragon, so I don't know _what_ their problem was...”

 

“What country is this? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing...” Niles scoffed.

“Pay him no mind, milady. Odin's mind takes such flights of fancy, I don't think he's even in the same century as us any more. Darkness this, and distant lands that...” He leaned down to whisper something in his colleague's ear, though Nerr could heard the words carried on the still night air. “I could fill that empty head of your with much more productive fantasies...” The mage pulled away so quickly that he bumped into Arthur, sending the older man sprawling head first into a patch of nettles.

“No thank you! I prefer my darkness to yours...”

 

Nerr rolled her eyes. Their bickering would've been amusing, but she wanted to hurry up and get on the other side of the fort. It would be a long while before they reached Dia, the town that would connect them to Notre Sagesse, so she was hoping they might come across an inn to spend the night in relative comfort. A shadow, darker than the rest, skittered through the fortress. Niles and Odin were still talking, and she held up her hand to signal for silence.

 

Unsheathing her blade, the princess slowly approached the entrance. Hiding in the shadows of one of the pillars that flanked the maw-like door, she peered into the fort. She couldn't see much of anything, but she could definitely hear something- people talking. Footsteps echoed in the cavern, and it was by luck alone that she caught a glimpse of a man in white and red robes, donning Hoshidan styled armor. She pulled back at once, returning to her comrades.

 

“There are Hoshidans in the fort!” She hissed through tightly clenched teeth. Exclamations of shock and outrage, though thankfully quiet ones, went up.

“I knew they were in Notre Sagesse, but this far inland? How can that be?”

“I thought we had border guards to prevent this kind of thing from happening?”

“I think it's pretty obvious the Hoshidans went through them if they're here...” Elise clutched her reins tightly, fear in her eyes.

“Big sister... wh-what are we going to do? Should we... go back?” Nerr squared her shoulders.

 

“No, Elise. Father charged us with going to Notre Sagesse, and that is what we're going to do. He knew we would encounter Hoshidans on the way; that's why he said eradicate them.” Arthur, who had been preoccupied with pulling the nettles from his hair all this time, looked up at her cold words.

“Milady! Surly you don't intend to... execute all these people... They are simply soldiers doing their national duty.”

“And why wouldn't I, Arthur? It's what I'm supposed to do.”

“But...” Jakob sounded hesitant to speak up. “But they are your countrymen...”

“ _Nohrian_ _s_ are my countrymen. I don't know how often I need to remind you of that.”

 

“It just doesn't seem like you, Nerr.” Silas alone sounded resolute in his words. “I don't believe for a second that you want to kill those soldiers, Hoshidan or not.” Nerr sighed quietly. There was her dilemma, all laid out.

“You're absolutely right, Silas. If I could, I wouldn't kill a single person, but I can't think of what else to do. How else can we make it through? If we knock them out, they might come to before we make it to Dia, and then they'll kill _us_. I don't know how to end such a standoff non-violently...”

“Might I make a suggestion, milady?” Niles' tone always sent uncomfortable chills down her spine, but she was grasping at straws. She nodded, and the dark man smirked widely. “If all you're worried about is them coming after us, let's just make it so they can't.” Nerr fixed him with a cold stare.

 

“If you're suggesting we cut off their arms and legs, then no.”

“Heh heh, that wasn't even close to what I was thinking, but I like where this is going. In fact, that might be an even better idea--”

“No!”

“Alright, alright. Back to my original plan- we knock them out like you said... and then just take all their armor and clothes and weapons. Only fools would try to come after us unarmed and nude, though I can think of quite a few ways to deal with _that_ situation as well.”

 

“That actually... sounds like a viable plan...” She was loathe to admit it, but perhaps that could've resulted in a non-lethal resolution. “But... what are we going to do with their gear? We can't drag it around with us.”

“Oh, just leave that to me, Lady Nerr. I'll get rid of it.” Effie was already flexing her finger, as if she could imagine them wrapping around something (hopefully not someone's throat). Nerr nodded slowly.

“Alright. The I suppose that's our plan of attack. We blitz them, and aim for as few casualties as possible. But remember- it's them or us. If you can't knock someone out without them hurting you, then... I'd rather have their death on my conscious than any of yours.”

000

 

Their plan had been working well for a while. Effie, with her heavy armor, would lure some of the Hoshidans out, while Jakob, Niles and Odin picked them off from a distance. Unfortunately, at one point, they stopped coming out. They'd probably grown wise to what was happening after seeing their friends walk towards a noise and not return. Unfortunately, Nerr could hear many more voices and steps within the depths of the fort, so they would need to face their opponents head on. With Effie, Arthur and Silas leading the charge, they slowly made their way into the poorly lit confines of the fort. Nerr had been right behind the front line when a clatter from outside Dragonfall caught her attention. It sounded like stones crumbling. She tugged on Jakob's sleeve to get his attention.

 

“Do you hear that?”

“The Hoshidans? Yes.”

“No. It sounds like it's coming from outside the fort.”

“Perhaps it's just some animal--”

“Or perhaps it's reinforcements, getting ready to close in on us. I'm going to take a closer look.”

“Milady, _no_! You mustn't do that! If you are so concerned about this noise, _I_ will investigate--”

“And you would take possible reinforcements down with what? That little butter knife you're holding. Do not break ranks, Jakob. That's an order.” She breathed deeply, turning to face the entrance once more. “But if I'm not back in five minutes, prepare for an ambush.”

“Lady Nerr, wait!” She ignored him, pushing past Elise's palfrey and making her way towards front gate.

 

Pressing her back to the wall, she held her breath, waiting for some sign of movement from outside, but she could hear nothing, not even the hum of insects. Deeming it was safe enough, Nerr slowly walked out, her sword held at the ready. Again, the clatter caused her to tense. It was coming from the dense thicket of trees and bushes that lined the fort. Well, whoever was there would be slowed down immensely. Perhaps if she was lucky, she could pick them off before they had a chance to fight back. It was underhanded, but no more so than planning a sneak attack.

 

Her sharp eyes could make out a definitively human shape in the darkness, a rather small one. They must've been crouching, perhaps readying their weapon. But they would not catch her unawares. Creeping on her toes, Nerr ignored the pointed sticks and stones digging into her feet, drawing ever closer to the figure. They hadn't yet moved, so either they didn't see her, or else, they were planning to startle her. It would not work. She brought her sword down, stopping the tip of the blade just short of where she assumed their throat was.

 

“Draw back, varlet, before I cut you down.”

“Haven't you fools learned your lesson _yet_?”

 

The voice, that of a little girl, threw Nerr for a loop, giving the shadowy figure just enough time to whip out a tome. The glow of arcane runes were all the warning the princess needed to realize what was about to be thrown her way, and she threw herself to the side, wincing as the thorn bushes tore her clothing, leaving bleeding marks on the pale flesh beneath. It was better than the alternative, however, because she saw a large fireball hit the dark stone of the fort, exploding into cinders. In the brief flash of light that had ensued, Nerr had gotten a glimpse of the spell caster. Not a good look, but enough to see that they were wearing the traditional robes of Nohrian mages. Likewise, it seemed the lurking figure had seen her as well.

 

“Hmm... how odd. You're not wearing Hoshidan garb...” That voice was so disconcerting. She sounded like a child, or rather, several children, for there seemed to be a strange echo to her voice, as if she spoke from the depths of a cave. The princess _had_ thought she seemed rather diminutive to be a soldier. She got to her feet, wincing at the way the fresh cuts on her arms stung.

“Who are you? What are you doing here? You don't look Hoshidan...”

“That is because I am not. And as such, who I am and what my purpose here is is none of your concern. Good day, madame.” Such mature words spoken in such a youthful tone. Unnerving. Ignoring the girl's (for it sounded like a little girl) words, she approached her, still ready to strike a moment's notice.

 

As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, she realized that she was looking down a child in dark robes, though those robes revealed a bit too much skin for someone so young. Her dark curls reached the backs of her knees, and she wore a veil. Honestly, she looked more like a dancer than a spell caster.

“You're a child.” She said bluntly, frowning and putting away her Yato. “Don't you realize how dangerous it is out here, little girl? There are Hoshidans in that fort, and I can only imagine what they would do if they got a hold of you.” Through the sheer veil, Nerr could see the girl's lips twist into a scowl.

 

“Believe me, I know all too well what such boorish creatures would like to use me for. That is why I am out here and not in there. Those dastards decided to 'occupy' my lair. As there is only one of me and many of them, I felt it prudent to leave before the situation escalated. But I am more than capable of taking care of myself, so you needn't concern yourself with me. For, if anyone is a 'little girl' here, it is you.” Nerr frowned as well. The last thing she needed was cheek from some snotty little kid.

“Excuse me? Hasn't anyone taught you to respect your elders?”

“I could ask the same of you. Appearances can be deceiving, girl- let that be a lesson to you. This shell of mine may look young, but the heart that beats within it is much, much older. Now begone before I curse you into oblivion- all I want is to be left in solitude, away from everyone's judgmental gaze... is that truly too much to ask?”

 

 

“No. I suppose not...” Nerr was quiet. More often than not, such a thing was exactly what she wanted as well. But there was so much she needed to do, people depending on her. “Before I leave, let me ask you one last thing.”

“Yes? Be quick about it, child.”

“...Isn't someone missing you?” She hadn't been prepared for that question to hurt so much, as if she were the one who had to answer. The girl seemed thrown for a loop.

“Wha-what are you asking me?”

“Just that. Isn't there someone out there who misses you? Someone who will be sad if the Hoshidans capture you?” The girl stared up at her, her eyes wide. She looked so young, but Nerr was inclined to believe her; she spoke with far too much maturity for a child. Swallowing, the mage looked back down, facing away from the princess.

 

“...no. No one has noticed my presence, or the absence thereof, for a very long time. No one has cared that I am gone, and no one will care if I am not there. Everyone I ever thought to hold dear thought me strange and repulsive instead... and now I am all alone...” The girl stopped suddenly, bringing her hand up to wipe away the moisture collecting in her eyes. Her voice was tight. “I-I don't know why I told you all of that... Your aura is... strangely calming. Trustworthy. So no, intrusive stranger, no one is missing me.”

“...that isn't right.” A high, cold laugh grated her ears.

“Believe me, I am not mistaken.”

“No, I mean it's not right. It shouldn't be that way. No one should be that unloved... everyone should be missed by someone... even if it's just one person...”

 

Nerr stopped as her voice broke. She needed to get a rein on her emotions. She breathed deeply to calm herself, in and out, until it no longer felt like her throat would seize up.

“This is personal to you.” The girl said bluntly, though not unkindly. She nodded.

“It is. Which is why I will make you an offer. If you truly wish to stay here in solitude, then I will leave and not bother you again. But if you don't, if there is any part of you that craves companionship, then you may join me and my retinue. We are making our way to Notre Sagesse.” The girl scoffed at her words, shaking her head so that her curls bounced about her shoulders.

“Foolish child, do you even know what you're saying? You invite a viper into your bosom. You know nothing about me, about my past. I tell you I am feared and hated, and you offer your hand to me? What makes you think I won't kill you in your sleep?”

 

“What makes you think I won't kill _you_ in _your_ sleep?” Nerr responded lightly. The girl's shrill voice grew silent, so she continued. “You don't know about my past either. What I _do_ know is that you haven't tried to kill me yet, though you probably could with a few well-aimed spells. If you wish to kill me, if you _want_ to be hated and feared, then I can't stop that. But I can offer friendship to someone in sore need of it. You may think me a child, you may think I'm foolish and naive, but I tell you this; I know all too well what it's like to be alone and unloved. I know what it means to be hated for being nothing more than what you are. And I also know that even one person's kindness can lift your spirits from that overwhelming darkness. But I won't force you to do anything. The choice is yours.”

 

Nerr knew the girl (or woman? It was hard to be sure) wouldn't follow her. It was difficult to leave the depths of one's misery, especially when the one offering a way out was a stranger. But she had tried, and that was all she could do. Thus, she was surprised to hear a quiet voice call out to her.

“Girl. Wait.” Nerr turned back to face her. She was still looking down at the ground. “I suppose it would be in my best interest to join you... at least for now. In any case, it has been a very long time since I've had any sort of companionship. It might be... nice. Very well, you may add my power to your ranks.” Nerr smiled slightly. Perhaps her words hadn't fallen as as deaf ears as she had assumed. She continued walking towards the front of the fort, convinced the girl would follow her. “Wait.”

 

“What now?” She couldn't keep her tone from being a bit short. If she wasn't back soon, Jakob would think something had happened to her, and would probably run headlong into the Hoshidan's ranks in outrage.

“Since we're on the same side now, I'll let you in on a little secret. The wall here is weak. If you're strong enough, you may be able to break it. It would certainly help you get the upper hand on the Hoshidan army.” Nerr turned her gaze to where the girl was pointing, running her hands over the stone. It started crumbling beneath her fingers. So _that_ was what she had heard. She nodded grimly.

 

“Thank you. I can use this. You, uh... might want to step back.” Before waiting to see if her new companion would comply, Nerr reached for her dragonstone, that ever more familiar burning and tearing ripping through her as she grew. She wondered if the girl would flee in terror at being faced with a monster, and turned a quick glance towards her. Sure enough, her eyes were wide, her jaw slightly slack, but she was not running anywhere. Quite the opposite in fact- once she had gotten over her initial shock, she smiled slightly.

“A manakete... and here I thought your kind was extinct. Perhaps you're not as young as I had first assumed...”

 

 _“Unless I have bigger holes in my memory than I think, I doubt it. Seriously, though; stand back._ ” Nerr turned around, finding her new bulk rather difficult to maneuver in the tight space, but managing well enough. Taking a moment to try and figure out how she was going to make these strange, spindly legs do what she wanted them to, she kicked back hard with her.... hind legs? the way she had seen horses do.

 

The wall gave slightly, but did not crumble. Muttering under her breath (or better yet, under her thoughts) she kicked again, cursing as she felt one foot go through the wall. Thrashing, she widened the hole in her efforts to get her leg loose, but stopped as her clawed... hoof (she wasn't sure what to make of all the strange body parts she had in that form) hit something that felt very human. She quickly turned around and stuck her head through the hole. Was it Hoshidans? Had she just kicked her way into the middle of something she wasn't prepared to handle. A low groan below her caught her attention. She looked down to see a decidedly Nohrian man sprawled on the ground, his red leather armor tearing, a large goose egg forming at his hairline.

 

“ _Arthur! Oh gods, you poor man, why did you get in the way of my foot!?”_ The retainer groaned, sitting up groggily. He seemed to be having difficulty focusing his gaze.

“Ugh... Lady Nerr? Is that you? Goodness, I thought another horse had kicked me.”

_“What are you doing over here? Where is everyone else? Are they alright?”_

“Not to worry, milady. Everyone is fine. They're making their way further into the fort. I thought it would be prudent to check our flank, and as I was making my way back, my axehead fell off. When I bent down to retrieve it, my foot fell into a sinkhole, and as I was pulling myself up, you kicked me in the face. All in all, an average routine.” Nerr shook her head.

“ _You poor, poor man... I don't know what you did to anger the gods, but it must've been bad.”_ Mentally, she loosened her grip on her dragonstone, and felt herself return to normal.

 

“Look, I don't want anything more to happen to you, so you stay back with, uh...” She turned back towards the girl who had been watching the two converse with a mildly amused expression. “Er, what was your name?”

“You may call me Nyx.” Nerr turned back to Arthur.

“You stay with Nyx.” The man looked around her to get a glimpse of who she was talking about.

“Ah, you've found a lost child? Well, worry not Lady Nerr; I will ensure no harm comes to her. I shall protect this girl with my life.”

“Actually, I was hoping _she_ could keep an eye on you. She's a grown woman, Arthur.”

“What? Inconceivable!” The princess slipped past him, drawing her blade again.

“You two can have a spirited discussion about it. I need to go find the others.”

 

The inside of the fortress was built like a maze, with random walls in useless places, and corridors that led to dead ends. She pressed her back to one of the random walls, holding her breath as she listened. She could hear people talking... in familiar voices.

“Niles, do you really think we have time to be raiding the enemy's stores?”

“I think I'm _making_ time. It might be something useful. Don't worry; my fingers can get into anything.” Nerr peered through a crack in the wall, catching a glimpse of a suit of pink armor. She put her lips near the crack.

“Psst. Hey. It's me.” The group started, and she could see them moving around, but couldn't tell who was where until a block of white and purple filled her vision.

 

“Lady Nerr? Oh, thank goodness. I was just beginning to panic.”

“Right... _just_ beginning. I'm fine Jakob, and don't worry- there's no reinforcements coming.”

“Oh, that's good. We've dispatched most of the soldiers in the fort, but the remaining ones have holed up in an antechamber near the front of the fortress. I honestly don't know how we can get to them.”

 

“Well, I'm coming around to meet you guys. We'll think of something then.” She moved away from the wall and was starting to figure out what path she needed to follow to get to where her companions were when she heard another set of footsteps to the east. Not sure if it was friend or foe, but not willing to take any chances, Nerr readied her sword and slowly began tracking the noise. She stopped behind a pillar and peeked out. There was a Hoshidan soldier a few yards from her, his sword also drawn. He was chuckling in a very disturbing manner as he looked around.

 

“I know you're around here somewhere, princess... Come out, come out, wherever you are... Heh heh, you know you can't hide forever...” If he was talking to her, then she was very creeped out. Gritting her teeth, she rushed out to duck behind another pillar, getting closer to him. The man still hadn't noticed her, looking everywhere _but_ her direction. On tip toe, she snuck up behind him, standing close enough to smell the reek of his sweat ad unwashed clothes. Readying her Yato, she cleared her throat.

“Ahem. Looking for me?” The man jumped nearly a foot in the air before he spun around, but he had not time to even think of pulling his sword on her before the golden flat of hers collided with his face.

 

He stumbled back, but Nerr did not give him a chance to recover. She swung again, and one more time, until the soldier had fallen to the ground, his eyes closed. As she bent down to relieve him of his blade, she noticed that his nose was swollen and misshapen, and blood was dribbling out from his mouth, his lips split. It was a sorry sight, but she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest, so her conscious was clear. Turning on her heel, she trotted back, trying to keep mental tabs on what she passed, as it seemed all too easy to get lost in the cavernous fort. Upon finally reaching the rest of her group, Nerr understood all too well what was staying their hand.

 

She could see into the antechamber from where they were holed up, and it was clear, this was the heart of the unit stationed there. Those were no infantry grunts, their formation was too tight. There would be no easy way to break their ranks, and the man she assumed to be the commander was especially well defended, backed into a small alcove, holding his strange spear at the ready. Nerr cursed under her breath.

 

“Dammit. Do you think we could just leave them and make a run for it?”

“Well, we probably _could_ ,” Silas muttered. “But do we really want to turn our backs on the elite of the Hoshidan army? They'd cut us to ribbons.”

“Well, with the formation they're in, we're going to have a hell of a time breaking through.”

“Maybe we can try to draw them out? It worked before.”

 

“I appreciate your eagerness to serve as bait, Dame Effie, but I don't think that'd be wise. They'd mow you down before we could even start picking them off. Damn... I'm not the praying sort, but a miracle would be nice right about now...” As the princess was trying to formulate a plan, perhaps drawing them closer to the walls and throwing fireballs over it, she felt a strange surge of energy rise up through the floor. It passed through the soles of her feet, sending shivers up her spine. ' _A Dragon Vein...'_ her mind told her, but before she could even wonder where it was coming from, a loud rumble from overhead drew her attention.

 

The ceiling seemed to glow for a moment, before a deluge of sickly looking yellow fluid erupted from the stone, pouring down directly onto the remaining Hoshidans. They screamed in agony, dropping their weapons and falling to the floor. Some clawed at their eyes, while the rest were too busy writhing on the ground, shrieking as they thrashed. Even from where she stood, Nerr could smell burning flesh and clothes, mixed with the repugnant stench of... bile, for some reason. Jakob laughed behind her.

 

“What serendipity! And you were just hoping for a miracle, milady...”

“I don't know what the hell that was, but now's our chance. Let's get them while they're distracted.” Silas pulled on his reins, attempting to lead the way, with Nerr hot on his heels. He'd made it almost to the alcove before she caught up with him, reaching out to grab the reins from his hands and pulling back on them hard. His destrier reared slightly as it came to a stop. The young cavalier looked down at him, annoyance clear on his features.

 

“What is it, Nerr? We need to deal with those soldiers before they recuperate from... whatever just happened.”

“Are you blind or just stupid, Silas? Look at them!” She gestured angrily at the Hoshidans, still groaning and sobbing weakly as they twitched sporadically where they lay. The disgusting yellow liquid they has been drenched in pooled on the ground, streaks of blood beginning to mix with it. Parts of their clothing had burned away, revealing blistering, oozing burns. Judging by the sickened look on his face, her old friend was only just noticing what she had. Still, she continued to berate him.

“You saw something pour on their heads that did _that_ to them, and your first thought is, 'let's go run straight into it!'?” By that time, the rest of the retainers had caught up to them. Elise took one look at the mass of Hoshidan bodies and turned away in her saddle, covering her eyes.

 

“No! No no no, I don't wanna see that...”

“Gods above...” Jakob sound just as sickened. “What _is_ that?”

“I'm not sure... I've seen some types of poison that do similar things. Throw them on someone, and they practically melt.” Nerr turned towards Niles. He alone didn't seem disturbed by the sight before him. If anything, he looked bored.

“Is that what this is? Poison?” The archer shrugged.

“Maybe, maybe not. Can't imagine why poison would start leaking from the roof.” The princess sighed, retching slightly as she inhaled again.

 

“Ugh! It smells like vomit. I don't know what that is, but I don't want to go anywhere near it. Regardless, _they're_ not getting up any time soon, so I think we're safe.”

“I agree.” Silas was quickly backing his steed away from the pile of bodies. “We should probably get out of here before something like that happens where _we're_ standing.” She nodded.

“We're moving out. Elise? You and Odin go back and pick up Arthur- I left him manning a side entrance I just made with a new, uh... recruit. Her name is Nyx.” Still upset by the sight she'd bore witness to, Elise couldn't seem to muster up her usual smile.

“You were off making friends while we were fighting? No fair; I want that job.”

“Well... you can find the next new recruit, okay?”

“Okay!” That seemed to put a bit more cheer in her voice, and she turned her mount around, hurrying Odin along.

 

Trying to block out the occasional moan of pain, and the smell of burning flesh, Nerr pushed past her companions. A small part of her wanted to ask Jakob and Elise to try and help those soldiers, but that would've been downright stupid. They were the enemy. They wouldn't be thankful that mercy had been shown, they would've turned on her and her friends the moment they could stand upright, just as Rinkah and Suzukaze had done. She sheathed her sword with more force than was necessary as she continued stomping, getting further and further ahead from everyone else.

 

She doubted she would ever stop feeling the sting of that betrayal, though she wasn't sure why. Probably... probably because that singular act had led to everything in her life getting harder and more complicated. The princess would've spent a bit more time feeling sorry for herself had something rustling behind one of the walls not set her on edge. Taking the grip of the Yato in her hand, but not yet drawing it, she slowly made her way towards the noise, every muscle tensed, readying herself for any sort of sneak attack that could happen. More rustling, louder this time. It sounded like cloth moving. Breathing deeply, Nerr paused for a moment, then charged around the wall, stopping herself just short of running into a dead end.

 

She'd stepped on something unusually soft, and lifted her foot, looking down. The ruffled hem of a dirty white dress dragged on the filthy stone. She could just see a foot- a bare foot- peeking out from under it. Slowly, Nerr let her gaze trail upwards, already knowing full well what she would find at the top of the mound, but with no desire to see it. Taking in bruised, spindly arms, and long, tangled hair, her lips twisted as she finally looked the girl in the eye. For a long time, they just stood there in silence (at least, Nerr stood- the other girl was half seated, half crouched). Finally, a throat cleared.

 

“Hello, Nerrida. It's nice to see you again.”

“I'd say the same, but I'd be lying. What are you doing in Nohr? I can't imagine you'd come here willingly.” The songstress seemed to shrink under her harsh stare, but her gaze never wavered.

“I wouldn't. I was dragged here by the Hoshidan army.”

“You were conscripted?” That didn't sound right. The girl couldn't even hold a lance properly; what use would she be on the battlefield? Azura shook her head slowly, sadly.

“No. They don't want me in Hoshido, so they decided to take me back 'where I belong'...” Nerr frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded the other princess.

 

“That... that doesn't make any sense. I though the Hoshidans were your people; you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to leave.”

“I thought that too. I _didn't_ want to leave, but... when the war escalated, everything changed. After you, a Hoshidan princess, sided with Nohr, everyone's attitude changed overnight. It went from general dislike of Nohr, to full blown hatred. Anything, anybody with ties to the enemy needed to be dealt with. And since I was taken from Nohr as a child, I was the first thing they wanted to get rid of.” Nerr had been listening to her quietly, almost sympathetically, but her pity dried up at once.

 

“Oh, so you're saying this is _my_ fault?” Azura frowned slightly.

“I wasn't, but if you want to interpret it that way... then yes. Yes, it _is_ your fault. If you had just stayed in Hoshido, none of this would've happened...”

“Well, I am _sooo_ sorry that my bad decision has made your life difficult. Because clearly, _your_ comfort, and _your_ happiness are the only things that matter in this world.” She turned around, unwilling to watch that... _Hoshidan_ judge her any more. “So I'll be going now, but don't worry. I'm sure another battalion of Hoshidan soldiers will be here soon enough to look after you.” She had just started to walk away when a hand clasped around her ankle.

 

“Wait!” She looked down. Azura hand lunged for her, and lay strewn across the dirty ground as she looked up at Nerr. From such an angle, her golden eyes looked huge... almost fearful. “Please... don't go. Don't leave me here. I don't want to be here if more Hoshidans show up...”

“Why not?” Nerr taunted her, mock confusion in her voice. “I thought the Hoshidans were kind, benevolent people. Surely you'd prefer their company to a bunch of savage, bloodthirsty Nohrians. Because, after we were finished pillaging the countryside, we were planning on eating some babies, and that doesn't sound like the kind of thing you'd enjoy.” Azura swallowed hard, and pushed herself to her feet. She stood just a little shorter than Nerr.

 

“I know you're mad at me, Nerr. And given the things I've said to you, I don't blame you. But please... don't leave me here. Normally, Ryouma and the others stand up for me, but without them around... The soldiers are so awful... They're cold, and cruel... they go out of their way to hurt me, and the things they say... I've been hiding from them all this time. If you hadn't come along and dealt with them, I can't imagine what would've become of me...” She trailed off, looking down. Nerr was not going to let her off that easily.

“I know what would've become of you. You'd have been raped and left for dead.” Azura flinched visibly at that. “They would've taken turns with you, and laughed when you begged them to stop--”

 

“Stop it!!” The Hoshidan girl covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head wildly. Her eyes were shut tightly, but that didn't stop the tears from leaking from them, cutting trails down her dusty cheeks. Nerr reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away. Her eyes were stern as she met the other's gaze.

“I _won't_ stop. And neither would they. Because that's the kind of people they are, Azura, and you need to get that in your head. Evil doesn't just come from Nohr. Your beloved Hoshido has more than it's fair share of dastards.”

“I know....” She whimpered. She was biting her lip to try and hold back her tears, but it didn't seem to be working. The Nohrian princess felt her anger drain, and she loosened her grip on Azura's wrists, letting her hands slide down until she held the other's.

 

“Don't cry, Azura. You're safe now. Nobody's going to do anything to you, Nohrian or Hoshidan. Listen; I _am_ sorry you were torn away from the home you love because of a bunch of racists... And I'm sorry that I'm the one who brought their racism to the forefront.” Sniffling, Azura pulled one of her hands loose from Nerr's grip, wiping her eyes.

“Don't be. It's not your fault, and I shouldn't have said it was. I would've done the same thing in your position. I think most people would.”

“...I'm still sorry, though.” For a long moment, they stood there in silence, the only sounds that of footsteps drawing closer. “My retinue will catch up to me soon. We'll have to go then.” She had started to turn around, fully intending to walk away, but Azura's grip on her hand tightened.

 

“Um... If it's not too much trouble... do you think perhaps... I could come... with you?” Nerr frowned thoughtfully. She had wanted to suggest that herself, but honestly, she assumed Azura would have refused, and she did not feel like listening to anymore anti-Nohrian sentiments. She rubbed her chin, making a show of thinking it over.

“Well... it's either that or leave you for the brigands and slavers... They _might_ try to sell you back to Hoshido, so that might be a good thing...” It was amusing, the way the singer's jaw fell slack as her face contorted in horror. The other princess couldn't help but snicker. “But I don't think our siblings would much appreciate that. Something about not letting other people take what's ours.” Azura blinked in surprise.

 

“ _Our_ siblings?”

“That's right.” Nerr said simply. “Dislike you as I do, you're still a Nohrian princess. I don't turn my back on my family, and if I hear a single word out of your mouth about that, I will punch you.” For the first time, the songstress was speechless. Nerr rather preferred her like that.

“You-- You would think of me as... family?”

“As long as you're in Nohr.” She clarified. “If you go back to Hoshido, you're back to being one of them, and Ryouma Sama and I did _not_ part on good terms.” Azura's lower lip trembled slightly.

“I-I... Nerr, thank you...” Despite her annoyance, Nerr could not help but smile a bit. It hadn't really seemed like such a big deal to her- it was only natural, after all. Azura was her sibling's sister, so that made her _her_ sister by extension. But the way the blunette was sniffling, it seemed that she would start crying at any moment.

 

“It looks like you want a hug.” Azura nodded.

“I kind of do...”

“Hmm.” Nerr pulled her hand free from the girl's grip and began walking away. She was still a _little_ miffed. Azura was going to have to work her way up to hugs; they were a privilege, not a right. As she continued walking, the soft padding of bare feet slapping on the stone resonated behind her.

“Nerr?”

“Yes?”

“I... I'm glad we crossed paths once more.”

 

“Because if it had been someone else, you'd probably be dead and floating naked down the river?”

“No. Because after I was captured, I couldn't stop thinking about you.” That gave Nerr pause, and she actually halted her pace. She fixed Azura with a piercing stare, but the other girl's face was a blank slate once more. “Not just you, but also your...” She trailed off, before shaking her head. “Oh, never mind.”

“Azura? ….you're weird.” To her surprise, the other girl giggled slightly at that.

“You're not the first person to say that.”

“Nor the last, I'll bet.” She muttered under her breath.

 

The sound of galloping, which had been faint before, grew louder and louder. Both girls turned to see Elise barreling towards them. She stopped just short of running them over, half sliding out of the saddle as the chestnut palfrey reared up. Nerr went into panicked sister mode at once.

“Elise! Are you okay? Gods, why are you riding like a lunatic in here, you could get hurt!” As the horse calmed down, the young princess took the opportunity to slip completely from the saddle, landing hard on the stone floor, but seeming none the worse for wear.

“Aw, you worry to much, big sis. I'm fine. But I was worried you weren't. I got Arthur and that girl, Nyx, like you said- it's going to be fun having someone my age to talk to!- but when I came back, everyone said you ran ahead. I was afraid part of the fort collapsed on you!”

 

“Why would you be worried about that?”

“Because that's what happened to Arthur. Oh, but don't worry, he's fine. It was only a little cave in.”

“Someone was caught in a cave in? Oh my, that's terrible!” Azura's brows drew together in concern. Elise laughed sweetly.

“Aw, don't worry about it, miss. Arthur's way too tough to let some silly rock slow him down.” It was only at that moment that the girl seemed to notice Nerr's new companion. “Um, Nerr? Who's this pretty lady you're talking to?”

 

“You don't know her?” Nerr couldn't keep the shock out of her voice, until it dawned on her that, of course Elise wouldn't know Azura. The youngest Nohrian princess had been born after Nerr had been living in Nohr for some time, she remembered Xander telling her about her new baby sister. And Azura _had_ mentioned that she'd been in Hoshido almost as long as Nerr had been in Nohr, almost fifteen years. Smiling slightly at her sister, the older princess bent down slightly so as to be on her level. “This 'pretty lady' is your big sister, Azura. She was taken to Hoshido a long time ago, and has been living there all this time.” Elise's violet eyes grew wide like saucers, and her smile grew until it stretched across her face.

 

“Really?” She sounded in awe. “Wow! Oh, wow! Why didn't you say so!! You've got the best luck, Nerr! You found me another big sister!”

“Well, actually, I... um...”

“Is something wrong, Azura?” Nerr turned on her, the smile slipping from her face. She certainly didn't sound too happy to be meeting her family. And even though she could understand the apprehension that came with that, she could not understand what kind of cold, heartless demon wouldn't at least crack a smile in the face of sweet Elise's joyful exuberance. Fortunately for all involved, the young girl was too happy to take note of the suddenly tense atmosphere.

“Yaaay! I have a sister named Azura! And she's _soooo_ pretty!! I'm so happy to meet you, sis!!” Perhaps because she noticed Nerr's steely look, or simply because it as impossible not to when Elise was around, Azura cracked a small smile.

 

“Yes, it's a p-pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for the warm welcome, Elise.” The young girl giggled, blushing prettily.

“Tee hee hee, no problem. Oh my goodness, I'm all shy now because of my great new sis! I don't think I've ever been so nervous before. Hey, come on! Follow me! I wanna be the one to introduce you to everyone!” She grabbed Azura's wrist and began running back towards the front of the fort, where everyone was still making their way further in. The songstress stumbled slightly, apparently not used to being dragged so roughly. She'd learn, Nerr thought with a wry amusement. Elise had been so eager to show off that's she'd forgotten all about her horse. Shaking her head slightly, Nerr took the reins and began leading the palfrey on her own.

 

Azura had acted strange when confronted by Elise, but Nerr didn't have the energy to dwell on anyone's behavior. She was tired and sore and filthy. When she closed her eyes to rest for a few seconds, she could see the pile of burnt, twitching bodies she'd left behind at the front of the fort. Without the aid of a healer, they'd probably die from their wounds. And what a way to die... She could still smell the stench, burning flesh and vomit- it was stuck in her nose, she could practically taste it. Breathing hard through her mouth- she was afraid of smelling anything else, anything worse- Nerr continued her trudge towards the back of the fort. She could taste the faintest hint of fresh air- they were nearing the exit. She did not know what lay on the other side of Dragonfall, aside from more Hoshidans she wished she didn't have to deal with.

000000000000

 

A/N- Azura's back... hoo boy. As you might've grasped by now, I don't care for her. Nothing about her portrayal in the game makes sense to me- the long and short of it is, she's a sociopath, and I don't care for sociopathic characters being portrayed as anything but monsters. She suggests murder as a solution without batting an eye (do not tell me SHIT about “Slime Garon”...). If she were a hardened warrior, like Xander, or someone coldly pragmatic, like Leo or Takumi, that wouldn't bother me. Girl can't even hold a stick properly in her default class- she knows less about war and combat than the _naïve_ Avatar, but _she's_ the cold blooded killer? And I'm supposed to like her? I don't want to spend the rest of 'Rising Dark' bashing her, so I'm going to be changing her personality into something that _doesn't_ infuriate me. So, sorry if she's your waifu, but I need to stop wanting to end her laifu with a knaifu.


	5. The Miserable Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which family reunions are just the best...

000000000000

Ch. 5- “The Miserable Ones”

000000000000

 

By the time they'd left Fort Dragonfall, everyone in Nerr's traveling party was exhausted. Even Elise, delighted by her new big sister, was ever-so-slightly less chatty than usual. Fortunately, they'd gone another half mile or so before coming across an inn. It was small, but clean and comfortable and, most importantly, had enough rooms for them all. Granted, they'd all be sharing the space (some more than others), but everyone agreed that cramped lodgings were better than camping out on the dirt road. Nerr herself was sharing a room with Azura. Elise had wanted to bunk with them, but for efficiency's sake, she was relegated to the adjoining room with Effie and Nyx. The way Nerr saw it (and Silas and Jakob agreed with her), they were all very petite and thus, they could fit into the same space. It wasn't until they'd started getting ready for bed that she noticed Azura, too, was slightly built. Not as short as Elise, but still small and slender. She had the same form as Hinoka, so much so that it was difficult to believe that she was related to Camilla instead.

 

Offhandedly, the princess wondered how their other siblings would take this news. Camilla would be happy there was another person to dote on. Xander would be pleased that she was no longer in Hoshidan custody... Leo would probably act like he didn't care, but she knew he would be all smiles when there was no one around to see him. Azura's family would be so happy, but what about the Hoshidans? Her other family? They'd lost one of their own, the sister they'd had for nearly fifteen years... They must've been beside themselves with grief. Especially Sakura. Nerr could just imagine the teary look on her face... She wasn't looking forward to seeing them anytime soon, and as she lay down on her straw mattress, she silently prayed to the gods that their paths not cross.

000

 

Nerr had awoken with a start, breathing hard and clutching the sheets in a death grip. She'd been having a dream, she realized as she stared up at the dark wooden beams in the ceiling. A horrible, red dream, where she stood on the precipice of a mountain, the edge crumbling away under her feet. She had tried to run to safety, but everywhere she went, there were people blocking her way, Hoshidans and members of the Ice Tribe. And every time she so much as brushed one of them, they'd fall to the ground, dead... Which only incited more panic in the remaining people, causing them to run wildly as well, directly into her, where they died and thus, perpetuated the cycle. Fully awake, but feeling ill, Nerr forced herself out of bed. It took a while before she could raise herself to her feet, and even then, she felt unsteady.

 

On shaky feet, the princess made her way over to the bedside table, where a pitcher and glass sat. She sloshed the water over the side as she tried to fill the glass, her hands trembling terribly. She should've waited before lifting it, but she was so thirsty and tired, and she just wanted to go back to sleep... Her precarious grip on the glass was not enough, and it slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor and shattering, sending water and glass shards over her feet.

 

“Dammit!” She froze at the sound of a quiet grumble from across the room, and looked up, almost in a daze, to see Azura slowly sitting up. Her long hair was tangled beyond recognition, obscuring her face like a large, blue bird's nest. Nerr had half-forgotten she was there. Trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, Azura spoke through a yawn.

 

“Nerr? Izzat you? Wha's goin' on...?”

“Nothing. It's fine, go back to sleep.” She spoke tersely, stepping back and kneeling down to pick up the glass shards. She swore colorfully as something sharp cut into her knee. By that time, Azura had gotten out of her bed and begun walking over to her, still yawning. “Azura, stop! Gods, are you blind? There's broken glass everywhere, are you trying to cut your feet up?” The songstress frowned slightly, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

 

“Then... why are you kneeling in it? Stand up.” She tried to pull Nerr to her feet, but the other princess pulled away with a pained exclamation. Azura squinted in the darkness, noticing finally the blood running down the other girl's leg. “You're bleeding! You tell me to watch out for the broken glass, then you kneel in it like an idiot...”

“What can I say? I'm a hypocrite.” Azura sighed heavily.

“Come over to my bed. I have a healing salve.” Nerr's first thought was ' _but what about the glass?',_ but she quickly put it from her mind. The inn keeper could deal with that in the morning. Limping, and feeling too reluctant to lean her weight on Azura's proffered arm, she hobbled over to the bed on the other side of the room, sitting hard. Azura lowered herself to the floor, trying to make out the extend of the injury in the darkness.

 

“Goodness. That's a big piece of glass. But that's good; I can take it out.”

“No, don't!” She whined, fearful of even more pain. Golden eyes stared at her churlishly.

“Stop being a baby and accept my help, Nerr.” The other girl reached for the glass, gripping it tightly and pulling it none-too-gently from the flesh it was embedded in. Nerr bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out in pain, tasting the fainest hint of blood bloom on her tongue. From under the bedside table, Azura produced a small bag, pulling a jar of foul smelling salve from it's depths. “I got this back at Shirasagi.” She explained as she dabbed on a bit. “Orochi made it.”

 

“Who is Orochi?” The blunette lowered her head slightly, casting her face into shadows.

“She was... Empress Mikoto's retainer. A bit of a drunk, but always smiling, always laughing...” She trailed off, and Nerr could tell she was reminiscing. She missed it. Remembering how much she had longed for home during her brief internment in Hoshido, her heart went out to the singer. Composing herself, Azura got to her feet before sitting on the bed beside Nerr, looking her over in the dark. “What are you doing up at this hour?” She asked quietly. “You look like you've seen a ghost.” A wry chuckle was her response.

 

“I _wish_ I'd seen a ghost. Then I'd have something to take my mind off the current horrors I'm dealing with. But no, I just had a... strange dream. That's all.”

“Must've been an active dream; you're dripping with sweat.” Nerr reached up, swiping her hand across her brow. Sure enough it came back slick. She hadn't noticed before, but her nightshirt was clinging uncomfortably to her back as well. “Hold on, I'll get you a fresh glass of water.”

 

With steadier hands than she could've managed, Azura reached for the pitcher and glass on her own table, pouring out the water and holding it to Nerr's mouth. She was tempted to turn her head away, to declare she wasn't a baby who needed to be fed and watered, but in truth, her hands still felt weak. Azura probably didn't want another hazard around _her_ bed. Reining in her frustration and annoyance, Nerr drank deeply, the brackish water quenching her parched throat but doing little to quell the turmoil inside her mind. Setting the glass down, Azura looked out the window. The stars were but faint pinpricks of light, mostly obscured by the wispy clouds that dotted the sky.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, as nonchalantly as if they were simply discussing the weather. “Your nightmare, I mean...”

“It wasn't a nightmare.” The other princess lied, looking at her hands. They trembled ever so slightly. “It was just surreal.”

“...It wouldn't have anything to do with your decision to side with Nohr, would it?” Nerr's eyes narrowed to slits as she slowly turned to face the other girl. In the time it took to breathe, a thousand fantasies played out in her mind, most of them involving punching the Hoshidan girl in the face repeatedly. She could practically feel the flesh deforming under her fists...

 

“No, Azura. It would _not_. There is only one person here who doesn't like Nohr. That is you. Do not attempt to project your animosity towards this country onto me.” Anyone with a modicum of sense would've picked up on her lethal tone and let the subject drop, but Azura seemed to have a penchant for self mortification.

“For someone who loves being in Nohr so much, you're definitely upset about something. Since we left Dragonfall, you've been sighing non-stop. Not to mention that face...”

“What's wrong with my face?” She snapped defensively. Azura gestured to it.

“Your eyebrows are all scrunched up, and you've been doing this odd pouty thing with your lips. That was the same face you made whenever Ryouma spoke to you.”

“I don't _pout._ That's just how my lips look.”

“But you _are_ upset.”

 

“Of _course_ I'm upset!” Nerr could hear her voice rising, but couldn't control herself. “How could I not be upset? I'm in the middle of a war, people are dying all around me! Even when I try to be merciful and spare their lives, there are still so many casualties... And...” She sighed deeply, the anger draining away, leaving her exhausted. “This is what you're not understanding, Azura; I would be... _beside myself_ with grief if I were killing Nohrian soldiers, there's no doubt in my mind of that... But I still don't want to kill Hoshidans. I don't want anyone to die, ever... but I had to make a choice about which lives mattered more to me.”

 

“...and that would be the Nohrians?”

“It always will be.” They sat in silence for a while. Outside, the sky was just beginning to grow lighter on the horizon. Morning was fast approaching. A quiet sigh from Azura, barely audible, broke the stillness.

 

“I admire you, Nerr. You're absolute in your decisions, regardless of what people say or think about you. I don't think I could be as strong; I'd probably cave into the pressure to go home at the first opportunity.”

“You only say that because this isn't the path you wanted to follow in your heart. If you were back in Hoshido, and Elise begged you to come back, you'd block out her words with no hesitation.” Nerr closed her eyes, wringing her hands slightly. “Trust me- if I'd let Ryouma guilt me into staying in Hoshido, I'd give into the pressure to come back too.” The songstress chuckled under her breath.

 

“We're very similar, it seems.”

“I should be offended by that... but I'm not.” As the conversation tapered off, Azura offered to let Nerr bunk with her, so she wouldn't run the risk of stepping in the glass when she woke up. Normally, she'd have refused, it would've felt too strange to share a bed with a stranger... But as she reminded herself, the other girl was her sister. Not by blood, but none of her siblings shared blood with her, and she'd shared a bed with them all. Accepting her offer, Nerr crawled over to the other side of the bed, taking care not to put weight on her injured knee, and climbed under the covers. She'd barely closed her eyes before slipping back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

000

 

The journey south to Dia was long, but uneventful. There was a smattering of inns along the way, but given that the roads were calm, she felt it was prudent not to waste money. After all, by the look of it, they'd be needing new weapons soon. Niles' bowstring was beginning to loose it's tension, and Effie's lance seemed like it would splinter the next time she swung it. Nerr had also been contemplating getting Azura a lance. She'd picked up one of the ones from the fallen Hoshidan soldiers back at the fort, but it was dull, a patina forming on the brass blade. It seemed a waste to get her a better weapon when she could barely wield the one she had, though. A new weapon was silly without a sure hand to use it... Besides, the Hoshidan girl (it was hard to think of her as being a Nohrian princess when she was so clearly Hoshidan in her heart) served a utility beyond swinging a weapon; those who heard her song regained their energy twice as fast.

 

Her singing had let them march well into the night for many days, and as long as she could somehow stay out of the range of enemy attacks, her talent would be indispensable on the battlefield. If she could even use her voice by the time another skirmish found them... Elise had been peppering her with questions almost non-stop, and though Azura was doing all she could to be polite and answer everything, it was clear the unceasing conversation was taking it's toll on her. Nerr couldn't blame her- even _she_ found her little sister's incessant chatter to be grating at times, and she'd grown up with it. Sakura didn't strike her as the kind of clingy, demanding sister Azura now had to deal with.

 

Nearly a week into their journey, slowly trudging along wasteland and jagged passes, they'd finally reached the town Dia. It was a quaint, seaside market with a port that all but served as a gateway to Nohr. If there were Hoshidans in Notre Sagesse, and inland at Dragonfall, it only stood to reason that the port would be crawling with them as well. But all was calm- no sentries on duty, no distressed citizens. A few fishermen stood by one of the docks, reeling in their catch.

 

Nerr had given Jakob a pouch of coins and asked him to find an armory, replacing whatever weapons were on their last legs. The butler bowed low, swearing that he would haggle whatever shopkeep he encountered to the lowest possible price, so as to not waste her funds on unnecessary tools for the chattel. It should've been worrying that he thought so lowly about his comrades, but Nerr just laughed quietly. 'Chattel'... she could just imagine Arthur's response to being called such. Her smile dimmed as she continued looking around the port.

 

The ferry that would take them offshore to Notre Sagesse, wasn't due for three more hours, according to Niles. Three hours of calm before the storm... It didn't feel right. There was a gentle clanking of armor drawing nearer, and she turned to see Silas approaching her.

“Are you alright, Nerr?”

“I don't know.” She answered truthfully. “I feel a bit... uneasy here.”

“What for?” The cavalier's brows furrowed in confusion. “I'd have thought you'd be beside yourself in joy. You always dreamed of seeing the ocean, and it's right in front of you, but you barely seem to notice.”

 

“I know...” She lamented. The murky blue water lapping against the jetty instilled her with nothing but apprehension. “I know. It's just... I thought there would be soldiers here. They're inland, so why not at the port?”

“Hmm... it's probably because of those.” He pointed to two large, stone towers. One stood in the center of town, nestled between two stone walls, a large crossbow mounted on it's ramparts. The other was off towards the western edge of town, a large purple orb adorning it.

 

“What is that? A ballista?” She asked. She'd seen pictures of them in books, but hadn't expected them to be so... huge. Silas nodded.

“Being the main port in Nohr, Dia's used to attacks by brigands and pirates. I think they'd know how to defend themselves from by now. The Hoshidans at Dragonfall probably came in through the port in Cyrkensia.” Nerr sighed deeply.

“Well, I suppose that makes me feel a little better. Maybe we can rest for a bit then.” The silver-haired man stretched his arms over his head, his gaze roving over the houses that lined the streets.

 

“We need it. I don't want to imagine what's waiting for us in Notre Sagesse. Lady Azura especially looks worn out- Princess Elise won't give her a moment's rest.”

“Aw, that's her way. She'll cram a lifetime of conversation into an hour.” Silas chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, I can see that. It's almost like she's trying to make up for all the time as siblings they missed out on. It's rather sweet.”

“Time they missed out on... hmmm...” Slowly, she let her thoughts drift. When she'd been in Hoshido, no one had asked her any questions. All she'd heard was 'evil Nohrians' this and 'awful Nohrians' that. After two days of such calumny, she'd blocked out every other word. Maybe Sakura had asked her something, and she'd ignored it...

 

“Ah...geez, I'm so sorry, Nerr.”

“Huh?” Silas's green eyes looked strangely remorseful.

“I didn't mean to remind you of your Hoshidan siblings... Please, forgive me for making such an insensitive comment.” Nerr grinned slightly.

“Forgive you? Insensitive comment? What are you talking about, Silas?” She sighed a bit, her grin fading. “When I think about it, I don't think the Hoshidans were happy to see me.”

“What are you talking about?” The princess played with the frayed edge of her leather skirt.

“Maybe they just show it differently over there, but it didn't seem like they were too happy to me. My mother hugged me, or... tried to, but that's it. No 'welcome back', no 'good to see you'... Just... 'ha ha; we win, Nohr looses'.”

 

“Nerr...” The cavalier wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into a half hug. “Put it from your mind, friend. If they don't appreciate you, that's their loss. You're back home with the people who really love you.” Nerr leaned her head on his shoulder. She liked having Silas around- it was like having another brother- like Leo, but less arrogant.

“I know, Silas, but thank you for reminding me anyway.” The sound of boots running across the stone towards them broke the two friends from their thoughts.

“That's Jakob.” Silas was the first to notice. “He's out of breath. I wonder what's wrong...”

“Oh, it can't be anything good...” Nerr dashed out to meet her retainer halfway. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, coughing roughly. She rubbed his back, a sense of dread already forming a knot in her stomach.

 

“Jakob? What's happened?” Still coughing slightly, he looked up at her, his cheeks flushed with exertion.

“It's an emergency, milady! Hoshidan forces are heading out way. They'll be here any minute!” Nerr swore loudly. Of _course_ it was too good to be true.

“Are you certain, Jakob?”

“Gravely so, Lady Nerr. I overhead the watchman warning one of the merchants as I made my way back from the armory. They seem to be coming from Notre Sagesse. And, though I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I must inform you- there are many of them. _Too_ many.”

“Damn it all to Hell and back! Those hypocritical, cony-catching dastards!”

“What do we do, Nerr?”

“We fight, and push them back! If we let them take over this port, they'd burn it to the ground.” If she were thinking like a warlord, that's what she would do, destroy the ports so the enemy couldn't import goods... or try to escape. Jakob stood up straight, looking grim.

 

“Milady, with a battalion this size, it's entirely possible that one of the Hoshidan royals might be the commander. I wouldn't wish to burden you with the pain of fighting your flesh and blood. Perhaps we should return to the capital and inform King Garon. He could send the army...” It was as tempting an offer as she'd ever heard, but not nearly as easy as Jakob made it out to be.

“I appreciate your concern, Jakob, but we can't do that. Turn tail and leave the townspeople to fend for themselves? The port would be gone before we made it halfway to Windmire. And then we'd have the Hoshidan army breathing down our necks. And as for my _family_... they brought this onto themselves by trying to invade Nohrian land. Hopefully, we can hold them back while the watchman sets up a hue and cry and brings in reinforcements.” The butler still looked grim, but set his jaw and nodded.

 

“Very well, milady. I'll inform Lady Elise and the others, and have them prepare for battle.” He turned and ran back towards the bazaar she'd last seen the rest of their entourage gathered at. Unsheathing her Yato, she performed a few practice swings. Silas has unsheathed his blade as well.

“Are you sure you're okay with this, Nerr?”

“It doesn't matter.” She answered truthfully. It wasn't as if she could hide her head in the sand if she didn't want to do something. People were depending on her... “Heh. Making up for lost time... a battlefield is a sorry place for that...”

 

The sound of footsteps running in formation reverberated through her chest. From further south, a ship had docked, and the bevy of soldiers it contained had begun rushing for the center of town. There were so many, they would've been more than enough to mow her down with only one knight as backup, but they did not descend on her like locusts. Instead, they stopped at the end of the avenue, swords drawn and raised.

 

“What's going on?” Silas's voice was tight with fear. “Why aren't they attacking?”

“They're preparing for something much, much worse...” She whispered back, for she could see the ocean of soldiers slow begin parting, making way for a single man. From a distance, she couldn't see his face too well, but his blue robes were familiar, and the arrogant way he strutted set her teeth on edge in a recognizable way. He made a show of shifting his long, carved bow from one hand to the other, the glowing bowstring materializing in his hand as he made to notch an arrow that also appeared from the air. His voice was a guttural growl of loathing as he locked eyes with her.

 

“You abandoned your family... and Hoshido...” He leveled his bow with her, pulling the thong back to maximum tension. “Now pay for your _betrayal_!!!!” He let fly his arrow, and it would've hit it's mark (Nerr's face or heart, she wasn't sure) had Silas not pushed her to the ground, landing half on top of her.

 

“Who the hell is that?!” He shouted, shock giving way to anger. Nerr's lips twisted into a scowl as she pushed herself back to her feet.

“That would be my little brother, Takumi. He adores me, can't you tell? Gods, that little dastard is practically leading the whole army! But I will not hold back. I will not allow the Hoshidans to take our homeland from us!”

000

 

It was imperative that the Hoshidans not be allowed out of the harbor, Nerr knew that much. As she gave orders to her and her sibling's retainers, she found herself wishing desperately that she had someone she could lean on, someone experienced, who could give better orders than her. Her thoughts unconsciously slipped to Gunther, but she forced herself not to think about him. There was no time for wallowing in pity, or lamenting how lost she felt without his steady presence at her side... In her mind, she could almost hear him barking at her to stop feeling sorry for herself and stay focused.

 

She sent Effie and Arthur to defend the eastern avenue, and Jakob and Silas to defend the western. Any townspeople they came across were to be directed to stay indoors. Odin and Nyx could use the western ballista (the child-like mage had informed her that it was a Fire Orb, a type of magical device) to pick off the Hoshidans from a distance. Out of the corner of her eye, Nerr saw the giant glass orb glow for a moment before a barrage of fireballs erupted from it.

 

In the distance, she could hear screams of pain, and while they made her skin crawl, she forced it from her thoughts. That only left the main square to defend. Niles admitted to knowing how to operate a ballista (he liked shooting things all over unsuspecting people, apparently) and given that she could see a great deal of soldiers riding pegasi coming their way, that was a godsend. The main wall would provide _some_ defense, but it was old and badly maintained, cracks forming in the stone. A large section had crumbled away already, and it looked as if a few good blows would destroy the other side.

 

Deciding to cross that bridge when she got to it, Nerr set herself up where the wall had collapsed. Any Hoshidans looking to get into the town would have to go through her. And it seemed they were more than willing to. A man in hideous orange robes carrying a halberd similar to the one Azura held ran up to her. The cutting edge of his weapon raked across her breastplate, creating a shower of sparks. She swung her sword, but there was too much distance between them.

 

“Give it up, Nohrian,” He spat as he brought his lance (or rather, naginata- that's what Azura had called it) down again. He had been aiming for her neck, and would've hit his mark too, had a certain blue haired songstress not pushed her out of the way. “Your reign of fear-mongering and bloodshed is coming to an end.”

“I agree.” Nerr nodded bitterly, reaching for her dragonstone. It glowed as she tapped into it's power, much the way Azura's pendant did, only much more blinding. The Hoshidan warrior stumbled back, shielding his eyes from the dazzling light, his jaw falling open as he turned back to face the dragon now standing before him. _“It will end, but not by your hand.”_ Pawing the ground for a moment, she charged at him, knocking him to the side with her head rather than goring him with her horns as she normally would've done. She swore loudly as an arrow lodged in her shoulder, and looked around wildly for whoever had fired it. When she found them, they would no be so lucky...

 

“Big sis! Are you okay?!” Elise had been off tending to Effie's wounds, and had galloped back to he main square. Given the way she panted, the young princess wasn't used to riding so hard.

“ _I'm fine, Elise. But I'm gonna kill the person who just shot me...!”_ She had just begun taking steps away from the main square when Azura called her back.

“Nerr, wait! Don't charge out blindly! There are too many soldiers out there; they'd kill you if they caught you alone.”

“... _you're right. I... I tend to lose all sense of self preservation in this form...”_ She exhaled, relaxing and shrinking back to her normal size. The arrow was still lodged in her shoulder, stuck in her armor, deep enough to hurt, but fortunately not cripple. She broke the shaft off, wincing as the iron head cut deeper into her flesh. Elise cried out in a mix of fear and disgust.

 

“Nerr! Don't do that! Let me heal you!”

“You can't, Elise, not now. I'd have to take my armor off for you to get to it, and this is not the place for that.” Another lancer had run up to her, clearly not seeing his comrade getting tossed aside like a ragdoll. Nerr was ready for this one, ducking beneath his blade and rolling forward to slash at his unprotected legs.

“Let me help!” Azura's voice came unexpectedly, and the other princess couldn't help but turn to watch as the singer leapt forward, striking the lancer across the head with her own naginata. He groaned and fell to the ground, completely without sense or feeling. The singer lowered her weapon, silent, her golden eyes wide. “I... I've never hurt anyone before.”

“I can see why,” Nerr muttered as she stood up, retreating back behind the wall. “Your technique leaves much to be desired. This is a battlefield, not a masque, so stop dancing.” Azura frowned at her, but she didn't care.

 

The pegasus riders were coming towards them. Niles had injured them with the ballista, gravely by the look of all the blood staining the beasts' once pristine white coats, but still their riders drove them forward. One good blow would put them out of their misery, it seemed, but there were four of them, and only one of her. Nerr swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly very dry. It seemed that, with every passing moment, more Hoshidan reinforcements were storming into the harbor.

 

There was no way her paltry band of fighters could hold out much longer. From behind, barely audible over the sounds of fighting, she heard running footsteps, accompanied by the beating of leathery wings. Turning, Nerr saw two young women rushing over to her from town. One of them, a girl a few years older than her by the look of it, wore the plain jerkin of a mercenary, her long crimson hair tied up in pigtails. She smirked as she reached the princess's side.

 

“Lady Nerr! Are those ridiculous Hoshidans giving you a hard time?”

“Uh... well...” It seemed fairly obvious to her that they were hopelessly outnumbered, but she said nothing. The redheaded girl chuckled.

“You're so hopeless. Don't worry; we're here to bail you out.” Nerr let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps all hope wasn't lost.

“Finally. I was beginning to think reinforcements would never come. So, where are the rest of the soldiers? Please say they're close...” Much to her shock, the girl huffed loudly, her mouth falling open in exaggerated indignation.

 

“Oh. My. Gods. Are you _serious_? Really? _Really_ now? Do we _look_ like some back-water border guards to you? I cannot _believe_ you've forgotten about me. You... you _monster!”_ Nerr stared in disbelief. Flapping from the south pulled her attention away, and she gritted her teeth before charging out from behind the wall, driving her Yato into the leg of the nearest Hoshidan soldier. The woman screamed in pain, dropping her naginata, and Nerr grabbed her arm to pull her from the saddle. She fell to the ground in a heap, her attempts at rising earning her an ungracious kick to the face. She didn't try to get up again. Retreating once more, the princess turned her attention back to the offended mercenary.

 

“Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't have the patience for you, so either stay and help, or go away.”

“So rude.” The other girl huffed. She turned to her companion, a much younger wyvern rider with short blue hair. “Beruka! Say something, dammit!” The other girl, Beruka, remained silent, her dark eyes fixed in a cold, blank stare. Wordlessly, she unsheathed an ax from her saddle. It looked like this one was going to help at least.

“Well... Beruka... it looks like you're fixing to join the fray, so it's nice to meet you. If you could just head out to the eastern avenue, that would be--”

“You're heartless.”

“Excuse me?!” Of all the things Nerr could've prepared herself to hear, _that_ was not amongst them. The young girl, who looked no older than Elise, continued unfazed, her voice hollow and emotionless.

 

“You're heartless. A heartless monster...” The princess stumbled away from her, shaking her head in disbelief. It was bad enough she had to deal with attacks on her person, she did not need to put up with these attacks on her character as well.

“That's it. I'm ignoring you. Help if you want, but stay away from me.” There was more, louder flapping from behind her. Nerr's heart stopped. Surely one of those pegasus riders couldn't have snuck around behind her. There was a loud cry of pain as Niles stepped out from behind the ballista to fire an arrow at one of the wounded fliers, she and her steed hitting the ground hard and twitching for a moment before going still. But still, there was more flapping.

 

“There you are, my naughty little retainers.” Nerr could not help but laugh in relief at the sound of the familiar, teasing voice. “Even though I said we were in a rush, that's no excuse to leave me behind!” The middle princess turned around and dashed over to her older sister.

“Camilla! You're here!” The older woman reached out and pinched her cheek affectionately.

“Aw, my sweet little Nerr; you know I can't stay away from you for long.” Her doting expression suddenly turned serious. “Now, tell your big sister the truth- did these foul creatures make you cry? _I'll murder them!!_ ” The blood lust in her sister's eyes actually sent a chill down Nerr's spine.

 

“I'm fine, Camilla. I promise.” There was no need to tell her about Takumi, not at the moment. “I'm just happy you're here. We're sorely outnumbered and need all the help we can get.”

“And get it you shall, my darling.”

“Lady Camilla!” The redheaded mercenary ran up to her as well, all smiles. “We're sorry we got ahead of you. But you should've heard the horrible things Lady Nerr said to us! We spent so much time watching after her, but she doesn't remember us at all. She thought we were border guards! I've never been so offended!”

“Wait, what? When did you watch after me?” That _really_ threw her for a loop. Nerr would've been certain if she had seen the two soldiers standing before her back at the citadel- it wasn't as if there was a sea of faces for them to get lost in. The other girl crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

 

“Alright, maybe we just came when Lady Camilla came to visit you... and sure, we always stayed in the shadows and never introduced ourselves... but still! I feel so betrayed... I could cry right now.” The young wyvern rider, who was so quiet and still her presence almost went unnoticed, spoke up as well, as emotionless and blank as her expression.

“All that time hovering... caring... watching... It was all for naught. She has no heart.” Nerr shook her head in disbelief.

“Camilla, you clearly know these women, so you deal with them. I have a battle to fight. Azura, stay behind me.”

“Azura?!” Camilla's voice sounded so choked that Nerr actually turned back in worry. Beneath her curtains of lilac hair, the eldest princess had gone pale, her eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Sister? Are you alright?” Exhaling sharply, Camilla smiled, but it was strained.

“Of course, dearest. Mommy's fine. You just point me in the direction of things you want dead. Oh, but before I go, let me introduce you to my lovely retainers. Say hello to Selena,” She gestured to to redhead. “And Beruka.” Nerr already knew who she was. “Aren't they tough, yet adorable? I love them so.”

 

“That is... wonderful. But, with all seriousness, if the two of you could head out to the eastern and western avenues, respectively?” Selena heaved a long-suffering sigh.

“ _Fine_. But only because you're Lady Camilla's sister. I don't let just anyone order me around.”

“I accept this mission. I will not fail.” They each ran off (or in Beruka's case, flew off) to opposite sides of the port. Camilla stayed by Nerr's side.

“I'll stay with you, dearest. I couldn't bear it if one of those Hoshidan savages kamikaze'd you...”

“I'm fine, Camilla, but I appreciate your concern and help. Just stay out of the archer's range.”

 

It seemed for the most part that, despite their meager forces, Nerr's companions were doing an admirable job at holding back the Hoshidans. She only wished Felicia had come with them- another person capable of using healing staves would definitely be appreciated. Jakob was fighting alongside Silas and Selena, and Elise was running herself ragged going back and forth between the western avenue and the main square. Many of the fighters carried vulneraries, but there was only so much the restorative potions could do in the face of onslaughts of attacks, and they did nothing to fend off the growing fatigue. Hoshido had more than enough soldiers to throw at them, for it seemed that for every one they cut down, two more took their place.

 

Takumi had not yet left his position- he had retreated to the docks, and it seemed he was in no hurry to come out and face them head on. Fortunately, aside from the pesky fliers, the Hoshidans only had three avenues by which to come at them, for the high tide made most of the port inaccessible. As long as none of them made it into the main town, they'd be fine... Nerr prayed the border guards and reinforcements would come soon. The ground beneath her feet shook so suddenly that she almost lost her balance. Azura, who had been standing behind her, caught her before she hit the ground.

 

“What is that?!”

“Look.” The songstress pointed to jetty. The water, which had nearly been cresting it the whole time, was quickly receding, exposing the sandy ground covering in flopping fish.

“What in all the hells?!” Nerr exclaimed. “The tide couldn't go out that fast!”

“That's not a natural tide, dearest.” Camilla's voice was hard. “There must've been a Dragon Vein around somewhere. Is one of the Hoshidan royals here?” Nerr hung her head slightly.

“Takumi is here. The youngest prince.” Azura gasped.

“Nerr! Why didn't you tell me Takumi was here?”

“Because I don't need you getting all emotional on me. It's not like he's actually coming out to face us, coward that he is, so why bother upsetting you for nothing?”

 

“Oh. So your _fake_ little brother is here. Well, not to worry. Just point me in his direction, and I'll make him regret every setting foot on Nohrian soil.”

“Camilla, no.” Azura's voice was very quiet. Though her face seemed blank, Nerr could see that her eyes were dark. “Takumi is an archer, who uses a holy bow. He'd kill you before you even realized he was there.” It seemed the eldest princess was not yet swayed, so Nerr spoke up as well.

 

“As long as he doesn't confront us, we don't need to waste out time with him. We have more pressing concerns. Look!” The Hoshidan soldiers were quickly taking advantage of the new paths opened to them, jumping down off the jetties and making their way towards the main town. Nerr ran towards a burly man wearing a demonic mask that was beginning to climb back up, much too close to the villager's residence, smashing her blade down onto his fingers. He screamed in agony as the muscles and tendons were severed and the bones shattered, falling back to ground. His fingers remained on the stone by her feet, laying in a pool of blood.

 

“Niles!” She called out over her shoulder. “Leave the ballista and start shooting things! Odin, Nyx, you too! We can _not_ allow the Hoshidans into the town! Stop them at all costs!” Normally, she would've asked her soldiers to be merciful, to hold back, but there were simply too many enemies to waste time trying to spare their lives. And they just kept coming. Nerr cried out in pain as yet another arrow hit her, this time in the back, just above her hip. The pain, so sudden and unexpected, sent her stumbling back over the jetty. She hit the wet ground hard, damp sand clinging to her as she tried to get back to her feet. The archer who'd hit her was busy notching another arrow, but before he could pull his bowstring back, the princess had charged him, slashing at him with her blade. He cried out as the gleaming Yato cut through his flesh, but was quickly silenced as the blade was driven in through his ribs.

 

The Nohrian girl barely had time to catch her breath before she caught a glint of metal out the corner of her eye. She ducked, bringing her bloodstained sword up to the block the blow. The blade of the naginata brushed against her cheek before she managed to parry. It's wielder stepped back, lowering her weapon for the briefest moment as she noticed who she was fighting. Her robes were more white than garish orange, and her long navy hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

 

“You... I know you. You're Nerrida-sama, Takumi-sama's sister, aren't you...?”

“Do I want to be?” Nerr held her sword at the ready, steeling herself to strike at a moment's notice. She could've easily attacked while the Hoshidan girl was talking, and indeed, Xander would've chastised her for _not_ doing so, but how could she end someone's life mid-sentence? The girl continued.

“You don't know me. I am Oboro, Takumi-sama's retainer. Normally, I'd be under orders to protect you, as a member of the royal family... but that protection doesn't extend to filthy Nohrian traitors...” The girl's face twisted as she spoke, disgust and hatred marring almost pretty features into something demonic. The tic going off in her eye was a bit frightening.

 

“What's wrong with your face?” Nerr couldn't help but blurting out the first thought that came to mind. “It looks like you're having a fit.”

“Hmm? Oh, don't worry. My face always looks like this when I'm looking at bloodthirsty, Nohrian savages who need to be put down. They're just so hateful...”

“Oh. So you're just a racist. Then I don't have to feel guilty about this.” She sheathed her blade and took up her dragonstone, the pain blinding her for but a second. The lancer, Oboro, managed to dodge her tail, swinging her halberd with enough force to actually break the dark leathery hide unprotected by her scales. The sudden pain, like a paper cut, sent her into a rage. “ _That HURT! No one makes me bleed my own blood!”_ Nerr swung her long neck, the razor sharp horns catching the Hoshidan girl in the ribs and knocking her off her feet.

 

As she hit the ground, more lancers came to her aid, but their efforts to subdue the princess were cut short as she reared up, bringing her front feet (or hands) down hard on them. She could feel the ribs of one of the men crack and give beneath her weight, while the other flailed hopelessly. It seemed the other soldiers were reluctant to get too close to her, edging around her, looking for an opening, but finding none. Some of them fell to the ground, arrows lodged in their chest, and she could hear Niles talking to Beruka from behind her. Without warning, a sharp pain tore through her back and she screamed loudly, whipping her head around to see what the cause was. One of her wings had a gaping, bloody hole. Standing on the jetty behind her, she saw Takumi, his youthful face twisted into a hateful scowl.

 

“You've just got the devil's luck, don't you?” He seethed. “Every time I aim for your heart, I miss. Well, this time, how about I aim somewhere else?” He raised his bow again, his hair tousled about as the wind shaped into an arrow. He was just about to send it flying into Nerr's back when a hand ax struck him in the leg. The prince cried out in pain, dropping to one knee, his bow sent skittering over the stone ground. Arthur had appeared, with Effie and Elise hot on his heels. His blue bodysuit was torn and filthy, and his cape hung in tatters around his neck.

 

“Stand down, fiend! I shall never allow harm to come to our princess, or my name isn't Ar-- Gaaah!!”As he ran, the fighter slipped on one of the severed fingers Nerr had cut off and fell to the ground beside her. Fortunately, his grand mishap had given the Hoshidans pause just long enough. From the direction of the town, a battalion of border guards came marching in, their lances held at the ready. Their leader wore a hefty suit of armor that looked as if it had seen many fierce battles.

 

“Drive those Hoshidans back, men! Don't let a single one escape!” He cried out in a gravely voice, and the soldiers charged, falling on the opposing forces like ravenous dogs. They drove their lances into anyone unlucky enough to be in their way. Some of the Hoshidans managed to pull back, running back towards the docks they wouldn't be going anywhere fast with the tide still out. Takumi watched his soldiers running for their lives around him, clutching at his bloody leg.

 

“Dammit!” He swore, his teeth clenched in anger or pain, Nerr could not tell. “This is unacceptable! We were winning! We could've killed you all, and now we're being pushed _back?!_ This can't be happening!!” Nerr released her grip on her dragonstone, pulling her human form back onto the jetty. There was a sharp pain in her back that seared her nerves every time she moved her arms. She dragged herself over to where her brother knelt.

“Be reasonable, Takumi. You've lost this battle, and you will lose much more if you do not surrender. Do your soldiers a favor and order them to retreat from this port immediately. If you do so, I will order these troops not to give chase.” The prince sneered up at her, his dark eyes brimming with hared.

 

“How very generous of you, dear sister. Do you truly think me stupid? The savage Nohrian army knows nothing of mercy. You'll hunt us down like dogs if we try to retreat. Soldiers!” He called out to those still in earshot. “Where are you going?! Get back here! We can still fight, we can still win! We are stronger than these Nohrian devils!”

“Shut up, Takumi!! You are _trying_ to get yourself killed! I speak the truth- my people will not harm those who do not seek to harm us.” For a long while, Takumi just stared at her. She could not decipher his expression. There was hatred, to be sure, and anger and dismay... but something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. That mystery emotion was gone quite suddenly, leaving naught but bitterness in it's place.

 

“Ha!” He laughed humorlessly. “Tell me, Nerrida- how is it lies come so easily to you? Your words mean _nothing_ in light of all the innocent Hoshidan lives you took, including that of our dear mother, or have you forgotten your part in her _murder_?” Nerr felt as if someone had struck her in the gut. She'd been so busy for the past two or so months that she nearly had forgotten about that horrible day... To be reminded of it so harshly... Takumi saw how his words affected her and continued, intent on driving the metaphorical dagger even deeper.

“You murdered your mother, attacked your own family as they sought to protect you from your captors, turned your back on your homeland... Yet after all that, you still have the gall to claim you aren't a savage... Pathetic.” The princess felt her eyes sting slightly, and found herself backing away from the boy on the ground, her brother... Leo would never say such horrid things to her... Takumi cried out in pain suddenly as a sharp heeled stiletto stepped on his hand. Camilla had dismounted her wyvern and was looking down at the younger boy with a dark expression.

 

“My my, what a rude little boy you are...” She shook her head, lilac curls bouncing around her shoulders. “Maybe I should beat some manners into you... with something like a mace.” She put more weight on the foot digging into the prince's hand. “Take back what you said to my dear Nerr, or that's exactly what I'll do...” Takumi gritted his teeth in frustration and pain, but it was clear he would not back down. Neither would Camilla, however, and Nerr could see her reaching for her ax.

 

“Camilla, no. Leave him be. He is entitled to his anger. I _am_ at least partly to blame for the tragedies that took place that day.”

“Partly? You're _entirely_ to blame! If you hadn't come back into our lives, Hoshido would still be at peace! Mother... all those innocent people... They would all still be alive! They wouldn't have...” He broke off with a strangled sob. With his eyes shut tight, Nerr could see the tears clinging to his lashes. Unwittingly, she reached out, knowing he would not want her comfort, but wishing desperately she could do something to help him. However, before her hand even brushed his sleeve, his eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet. “NOOOO!!” Everyone, even Camilla, backed away from him.

 

“What the-- what's wrong?!” The younger boy groaned, stumbling away from them, paying no mind to his injured leg. He reached up to clutch at his head, groaning loudly.

“M-my head...” He moaned. “...the pain is... ARGHHHHH!!!”

“Takumi!” She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she couldn't just let him stand there, screaming. He might've injured himself or something... The warrior in her (which sounded suspiciously like Xander) told her now was the best time to finish him off, cutting off the head and all that. But... he was her brother. Her hateful, cruel brother who wanted her dead, but family nonetheless. She approached him again, and this time, he slapped her hand away.

 

“ _DON'T YOU TOUCH ME_!!!” He shrieked in her face before cringing away from her. “K-keep your filthy, Nohrian hands off of me...!”

“Takumi, let me help you...”

 

“Help me what? Help me _die_?! I don't... I don't need your help...” The Hoshidan stumbled away, still groaning and breathing hard. “Don't think this means you've won... This is only the beginning!” Moaning loudly, he doubled over in pain, but despite whatever was wrong with him, he laughed bitterly. “Ryouma has already found the Rainbow Sage and received his power. You're no match for him now, even with the whole vile Nohrian army behind you!” He looked up at her, an almost deranged grin on his lips. “And I'm getting stronger, too. Soon, I'll be unstoppable! One day, you will beg me for death... and I will happily grant it for you. Until then, I leave you with your guilt.”

 

With those parting words, he limped off, back towards the docks. Nerr made a half-step in his direction, but a heavy hand on her shoulders stopped her. Camilla was also watching the Hoshidan prince's escape, her full lips twisted into a scowl.

 

“Let him go, Nerr. There's clearly something wrong with that boy...” Her expression changed into a much calmer smile. “And, not to brag, but Xander received the Rainbow Sage's blessing ages ago. We have nothing to worry about. The Hoshidan army will break themselves against us before they break through us.” Slowly, Nerr nodded. Camilla was right. The might of the Nohrian army was not to be taken lightly. But losing the war was not what concerned her, for she knew with Xander and their father at the helm, that would be impossible. As she scanned the harbor, taking in the Hoshidan soldiers lying in the roads, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies, she wondered how high the death toll would be by the time Hoshido was conquered. Would one of the corpses she looked down upon one day be that of her brothers or sisters- on either side of the continent? As she pondered those weighty thoughts, a familiar head of long cerulean hair approached her, in the company of Jakob and Silas. Nerr frowned at her as she approached.

 

“Where'd you run off to?” Unfazed, the songstress gestured to Jakob, who was clutching his arm, the sleeve torn an bloody, with a tight expression of pain.

“I was helping Jakob. One of the shinobi snuck up on him.” Nerr sighed, wishing she could stay angry at the other girl for running off and leaving her to face Takumi alone, but knowing that would seem petty now.

“Well, until the tide comes back in and the ferries start running again, we can stay here and rest.” She handed her coin purse to Silas. “This should buy everyone some food. Elise, I need you to tend to Jakob.” Elated at the promise of food and rest, the makeshift army headed towards the main town, leaving only Nerr, Camilla and Azura at the harbor. The eldest woman was looking at Azura with an almost frightening intensity. It seemed that she could no longer ignore it, try as she might, and the singer turned towards Camilla.

 

“Is something wrong?”

“... ...you've grown up so much... The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl...” Camilla sniffled, tears rolling down the cheek that wasn't concealed by her hair. She reached out, brushing her fingers against Azura's cheek, before drawing her into a suffocating hug. “Oh, my sweet little sister! You're home again!!” The Hoshidan girl shot Nerr a befuddled glance, and she smirked.

“Azura, maybe you've forgotten her. This is your older sister, Camilla.”

“Camilla...” Pulling back just enough to get a better look at her, the elder princess smiled sadly.

“You don't remember me, do you, darling? That's not surprising; my mother always told me to stay away from you... But I tried. I tried to be a good sister. I always gave you little gifts- dolls and sweets--”

“Yes... You gave me a pretty porcelain doll for my birthday...” Camilla sobbed quietly, wiping away her tears.

“I thought you'd forgotten about that. It's still in your room, you know. Everything is exactly the way you left it.” Azura nodded, but said nothing, looking out towards the water.

 

“The tide is coming back in.” She said simply. Camilla's mouth fell open slightly, and Nerr could see how hurt she was. She reached out, pressing her hand into her sister's.

“Don't take it to heart, sister. Just give her time.” Nerr knew in her heart that all the time in the world might not be enough for Azura to connect to her Nohrian siblings, just as she knew she could never connect with her own Hoshidan family. They had simply been apart for too long. But still, it was kinder to lie. Still watery-eyed, the older princess nodded slightly.

“Yes... yes, you're right of course, dearest. I'm going to go check on the others, tell them that the ferries will probably start running soon.” She left, her heels clacking on the stone. Once she had disappeared into the town, Nerr turned her attention back to Azura, who was still looking out over the ocean.

 

“It's so easy to judge when it hasn't happened to you, isn't it?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, sure you do. You were shocked that I could be so cold to _my_ real family, that I wanted nothing to do with them. The only reason you didn't push Camilla away is because you knew there was no escaping that iron grip.” The songstress closed her golden eyes, a look of pain flitting over her face.

 

“That's not the same, Nerr. When I lived in Nohr, King Garon's children were _terrible_ to me. They mocked me, hit me, pushed me around like a was a ragdoll... and that was nothing compared to the way their mothers treated me. I have no happy memories in Nohr.” Nerr frowned deeply. She had heard tales of what her siblings endured back in those days at court, before all of their father's lovers and bastards had died or been killed off. Still, she knew full well that _her_ brothers and sisters weren't like that.

 

“It seems that Camilla was kind enough.”

“She was, but I hardly ever saw her. A few times here and there... she was like a stranger to me, albeit a kind one. My-- _your_ Hoshidan family has always been nothing but warm and loving. Even Takumi could be kind when he wasn't ignoring me...”

“I'll have to take your word for it. I don't remember much of _anything_ from my childhood in Hoshido. Maybe one or two memories of my parents, but that's it, and they're hazy to boot. All I remember is Nohr, and how wonderful it is.” Azura sighed slightly, a trace of bitterness in her voice.

“It must've been nice growing up so loved, with not a single black mark on your childhood. No pain or suffering...” Nerr opened her mouth, fully intending to shout her down, to tell the singer that she knew _nothing_ of pain and suffering, but she reined herself in. If Azura wanted to believe she was some spoiled, selfish brat who's life had been roses and kitten kisses, then she would not be dissuaded.

 

“I'm going to go get an estimate for when the ferries will be running again.”

“Nerr, wait. You're bleeding.” Nerr could feel the burning, throbbing in her back where Takumi's arrow had struck (although she wasn't sure what part of her human body corresponded with wings...), as well as the arrowhead still lodged in her shoulder, to say nothing of the sharp ache over her hip. Truly, it seemed the most dangerous aspect of the Hoshidan army was it's numerous archers...

 

“I'll deal with it later. Right now, we need to get to Notre Sagesse as quickly as possible.” Hopefully, the Hoshidan commander there had sent most of their forces out to deal with Dia, in which case, they needed to strike before the could regroup. And perhaps whoever was there would be willing to take Azura with them. That would make everyone happier...


	6. A Faustian Blessing

000000000000  
Ch. 6- “A Faustian Blessing”  
000000000000

The sun had just begun to set when the tide had risen high enough for the ferries to run again. Nerr had always dreamed of seeing the ocean, remembered looking at pictures of it in her books, and reading stories of swashbuckling adventures, but her first venture on the sea was rather unpleasant. Taking off her armor revealed much worse injuries than she had first anticipated. There was a large, open wound on her back, right over her shoulder blade, that would not close even after Elise had waved her healing staff over twice. And the arrow lodged in her arm had to be cut out before Jakob could heal it.

The adept butler had stitched both wounds up with fine silk thread to ensure they did not reopen as they healed, but the pain had been almost too much to bear. Nerr bit down hard on the leather of her sword belt while he was pulling the bloody needle through her skin, urging herself not to cry. Camilla, unable to watch her little sister endure a moment more of agony, had run off and procured a bottle of wine, pouring a glass that she said was laced with a sleeping draught. Nerr drank it gladly, throwing the contents of the glass down her throat before Camilla had even explained the potion to her. The pain had begun dulling at once, but the full effects did not hit her until they were all on the ship. The drowsiness came so suddenly and so strongly that she nearly pitched over the railing on the top deck. Jakob had all but carried her below so she could rest, and she spent the entire journey fast asleep. It wasn't until she felt herself moving that Nerr roused herself, sill groggy and out of sorts.

She could feel that she was resting against someone, their armor cool against her cheek. For a moment, she wondered if she had fallen asleep patrolling the citadel again, before she forced herself to remember that she wasn't at home. Besides, the movement of... whatever she was on was too forceful to be Caractacus' steady canter. She felt like she was bouncing up and down. She tried to speak, to ask what was going on, but her mouth was too dry- all that came out was a hoarse groan.

“Nerr? Are you awake, sweetie?” Camilla's voice seemed to be coming at her from the end of a long tunnel. “Goodness, that was fast. You should still be asleep. I suppose dragons aren't as affected by sleeping potions as humans are.”  
“What...?”  
“We're almost in Notre Sagesse, darling. You just close your eyes and rest a while longer.” Normally, Nerr would've argued, saying that there was no time to rest, not when they had to worry about the Hoshidan army, but she was still so very tired. Closing her eyes, she settled once again against her sister's back, trying to ignore the pitching motion of the wyvern they rode. The eldest princess's hair smelled like honey. It was so soothing...  
000

It was late into the night when she next awoke. They had been resting in the home of a patriotic Nohrian, a plump old woman with a kindly face. Nerr sat up- she'd been lying on a straw bed- and rubbed her eyes.  
“Milady, are you alright?” As usual, the moment she opened her eyes, Jakob was hovering over her.  
“I'm sleepy.”  
“That's to be expected, of course. I mean your arm. Are you in any pain?” Cautiously, Nerr moved her arm, and upon feeling no immediate pain, rolled both her shoulders. Everything felt as it should. She smiled up at Jakob.  
“I'm right as rain. Truly, you are a miracle worker.”

“Hey!” Elise, who had been talking with Odin and Nyx on the other side of the small room, ran up to her in a huff. “I helped too! Jakob stitched you back together, but I'm the one that healed you!” Nerr reached out, gently petting her little sister's head.  
“I should have known. You're such an excellent healer. You're a miracle worker too, little one.” The youngest princess beamed at her. Nerr smiled back for a moment, but it quickly slipped away as she turned her attention to Silas. “How active are the Hoshidans?” The cavalier sighed and shook his head.  
“That's just it. They aren't.”  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I mean exactly that. King Garon said this place would be overrun with Hoshidans, but we were able to disembark from the ferry and get into town without so much as a scuffle. We haven't seen a single Hoshidan since we got here.”

Nerr frowned, leaning back against the thin pillows. No Hoshidans... Surely Father wouldn't have lied about that. If he had told her there were no Hoshidans, perhaps she could understand his deceit, but what would he have to gain by putting her on her guard for nothing? Still frowning, she looked over at their hostess, who was fawning over Elise and Nyx, forcing a plate of pastries on them.  
“Excuse me? Madam?” The lady turned, smiling fondly at Nerr.  
“Yes? What is it, dear? Oh, are you hungry? Goodness, where are my manners? I'm hosting royalty and I haven't even offered you a drink!”  
“It's fine, madam. I just need to know, were there Hoshidans stationed here at one point?”

“Oh, by my troth, the town was swarming with them. It looked like the whole army was here not too long ago. They were armed up to the teeth, too.”  
“Gods, those dastards! Have they hurt anyone?” Nerr practically leapt from the bed, only to have Jakob and Silas push her back down, warning her not to exert herself too much. The old woman poured something from a pitcher into a cup and handed it to her. Nerr could smell that it was warm milk and honey.

“That should help calm you down a bit, m'lady. We don't need our princess swooning and the like. And don't you worry about us; those Hoshidans were more bark than bite. Why, I bet they knew if they touched a single one of us, the whole of the Nohrian army would come crashing down on them. Imagine the nerve of them, saying that Notre Sagesse is now Hoshidan territory! I've lived here since the reign of King Regulus, and we have always been loyal to the crown.” Nerr smiled suddenly, and when she looked over, she noticed that Camilla was doing the same. After all the talks of rebellions and hearing so many hateful words spewed about her family, it was nice to know that there were still those that were loyal.

“Truly, madam, you have my deepest and most sincere gratitude for your fealty.” The woman beamed in pride, for surely it was not every day that royalty praised the smallfolk.  
“You are most welcome, princess. You know, while the Hoshidans were here, I'd heard them say that you were one of them and you'd turned your back on your real country. I told myself, 'that's impossible', and I see I was right. Those Hoshidan vipers are cold and pushy, nothing like our sweet princesses.” Nerr was half tempted to tell her that the soldiers had been absolutely right, and she was one of them, but there was no need to shatter her people's image of her just yet, not when the truth was bound to come out eventually.  
“You're too kind. But tell me, madam- if the Hoshidans were here, where have they gone?”  
“Well, some of them took the ferry out back to Dia. A lot of them, really. Most of them, in fact. The rest, well, those pushy vipers ran off with the Sage.”  
“The Rainbow Sage?!”  
“Aye, that's right. You know him? Oh, of course you do. I remember when Prince Xander and King Garon both went to ask for his blessing. There was another one too, some knight... That poor fool went up and down the mountain twice...”

The woman's ramblings, though interesting, were taking too much time. Trying to be as patient and polite as she could, Nerr interrupted her.  
“Madam? The Sage? Where did the Hoshidans take him?”  
“Oh, they carted him up Mount Sagesse. Said they were his new protectors. We all knew that was a load of horse shit, but who are we to argue with armed soldiers?”  
“Damn it all...” Nerr muttered under her breath. Forcing herself to awaken fully (and wishing she had some of Flora and Felicia's ice magic to help finish the job) she got to her feet, steadying herself on the bed. “We have to go after them. Gods know what they'll do to him.”  
“Nerr, are you sure you're alright?” Azura had been so quiet the whole time, Nerr had honestly believed she had run off with the Hoshidans. She sat at the far end of the bed, looking over at the other princess. “You still seem a bit out of it... Perhaps you should rest a bit more and we can see about the Sage in the morning.”  
“That's not an option, Azura. Every moment we waste is more time for the Hoshidan army to collect itself and plan how they'll fight back against us. If we wait until morning, they'll know that we're here. Word might not have reached them yet.” The old woman gasped as Nerr reached for her sword belt and scabbard.

“Surely you don't mean to go up there! That's a fool's errand! There's nothin' but heartache atop Mount Sagesse. If you like livin', you'd best stay down here!” Nerr frowned slightly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Climbing that mountain is the ultimate test of gumption and the like. Every now and then, some half-wit with delusions of grandeur tries to scale it... most never make it back. Most of the plots in our cemetery are for those hopeless fools. Why, rumor has it that if you reach the summit and enter the Sevenfold Sanctuary... you die.”  
“...goodness. How mysterious.” Nerr tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice, but failed. What kind of silly rumors were people spreading?

Azura had risen from her seat and walked over to stand beside Nerr, her impassive face beliing just the smallest hint of uncertainty.

“You are our commander, Nerr, so it's up to you. What do you want to do? Honestly, it sounds like a trap.”  
“No, it doesn't. It sounds like a silly legend started to keep children from running up a mountain. If that's where the Hoshidans took the Sage, then that's where we have to go. Trust me; if there's a pile of corpses at the top, I'll be the first to run back down.”  
“But Nerr--”  
“There are no 'buts', Azura. You don't understand. There is no turning back now for me. If I fail this mission, there is no doubt in my mind that Father will have me killed, and Xander will not be able to dissuade him this time. He's using these... missions to test me, probably even torment me. Why, I do not know, but I mustn't falter. This war must end at all costs, but I cannot help bring that end about if I am dead. This is all I have left to live for, Azura. I shall not fail.” The songstress stared at her in silence, before closing her eyes.

“You are so forceful, so driven... I don't think I've ever had so much determination in my life... Alright, Nerr. I won't try to stop you. In fact, I'll follow you to the end.”  
“I don't know where this sudden maudlin sentiment is coming from, but I appreciate it. Thank you, Azura.” Surprisingly, Nerr meant it. If she could convince someone as apathetic as the Hoshidan songstress to follow her, perhaps there was hope of convincing others to help her in her campaign of mercy. The old woman sighed heavily.  
“Gods have mercy, I don't know why y'all want to scale that wretched mountain. You all are royalty, the most beloved members of the Nohrian Royal family! Aren't there grunts who can do this kind of thing?”  
“I'm afraid not, madam. I wouldn't send anyone out to do something I wouldn't do myself.”

“Well, that's mighty noble of you, but you're a princess! You shouldn't have to do these things... Ohhh... I know a simple peasant like me can't turn you away from whatever it is you're gonna do, but please be careful out there. It pains me every time some young, wannabe hero dies trying to scale that fool mountain. What with the war goin' on, I don't think we could bear having one of our princesses die...” Nerr smiled slightly, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
“You needn't worry, madam. I promise that we shall all return safely. Thank you, both for your hospitality and the valuable information. You have our gratitude.” Once the traveling party was outfitted, they headed out. Indeed, Mount Sagesse cut an impressive figure against the starry backdrop of the Nohrian sky. It's summit was a pinprick in the distance, but Nerr was determined to make it to the top. She would not fail Xander, nor would she give Father another reason to doubt her loyalty.  
000

At first, the hike up Mount Sagesse didn't seem trying at all. Granted, the rough ground and occasional sharp rocks hurt Nerr's bare feet, but Azura wasn't complaining, so neither could she. It seemed like a lovely, scenic stroll for so long that she was entirely unprepared for the sudden incline shift. From an almost flat plane to a practically sheer cliff face, she was daunted at first, but convinced herself she could do it. It was almost like the trek up the Infinite Chasm, only so much worse, and this time, Gunther was not there to help her. But she didn't need his help, she could live without it- she had to, and she would accept no one else's. The journey was slow, especially for those riding horseback.

Eventually, they rocky slope grew too steep for them as well, and they were forced to dismount. At once, Elise began complaining about the horrible climbing conditions, and Camilla swooped in to save her, landing her Theodorus and letting the younger girl sit in the front of the oddly shaped saddle. From a ways back, Nerr heard a high pitched cry of fear. She turned to see that Azura had lost her grip and slid back down. Cursing under her breath, Nerr carefully made her way back to where the singer lay, panting. Her once pristine white dress was now filthy and torn.

“Azura. Are you alright?” Breathing hard, the blunette looked up at her.  
“I... I'm fine. Just exhausted. My dress got caught on a rock and I didn't notice. When I tried to go further, it pulled me back.”  
“Oh. Well, let me help.” Unsheathing her blade, Nerr grabbed a handful of Azura's skirts and cut through them. The songstress shrieked in outrage, but the other princess paid her no mind, cutting more and more until the new frayed hem barely skirted the other woman's thighs. She only wore one stocking, Nerr noticed, paying more attention to that than the glare burning into her skull.

“Nerr! What are you doing?! Cutting my clothes off like some... some--”  
“Oh, don't flatter yourself, girl; you're not my type. There's no way you can maneuver in those long skirts- it's a miracle you haven't fallen off the mountain.” The anger receded from Azura's eyes, and she sighed, hanging her head. Nerr could see the sweat running down her face, and how flushed her cheeks were. It was clear that the other princess was on her last legs.

“Camilla!” She called out. Without a moment's hesitation, the older woman turned her wyvern around, swooping back down to where they were.  
“You called, dearest? Oh, goodness! Azura, what happened?”  
“She slipped.” Nerr supplied. “Could you maybe carry her as well. I don't want to overburden your mount, but--”  
“Oh, don't worry about it, darling. Theodorus is used to much heavier loads than two little princess'. Give me your hand, sweetie, there you go...” Reaching out, Camilla half helped, half pulled Azura onto the revenant wyvern behind her. Utterly exhausted, the singer, slumped forward, leaning her head against her sister's back. “What about you, Nerr? My poor, widdle baby, you look so exhausted. Why don't you have a little rest? You can ride with Beruka for a bit.” Nerr sighed, and turned her attention back to the summit, starting her climb again.

“I appreciate the sentiment, sister, but I'll survive. Surely someone else could use the break more than myself.”  
“Oh, Nerr, how can you be so cute?!” Camilla cooed at her. “I just want to hug you and never let go! I'll never forgive those Hoshidan dastards for making you suffer like this. When we make it to the top, I'll make them pay tenfold for all the pain they've caused you!!”

It never ceased to amaze Nerr just how quickly her older sister could go from calm and doting to bloodthirsty killer. She was beginning to worry for her sanity, but there was no time to worry about anything. They still had quite the journey ahead of them before they made it to the top. Her hands and feet were bloodied and blistered, but she remained silent, swallowing her pain and all other discomforts. 'This is nothing,' She told herself. 'At least I'm outside now. In the fresh air and clear sky... No more lonely Northern Citadel for me...' That's what Xander had told her, what seemed like infinities ago. And he had been right, for it was lonely now. No more Flora to wake her up, no more Gunther train her, no more Lilith to ride with... There was no more laughter to be heard, no more joy to be had there... No, this was her life now, missions devised to punish her and everyone she associated with.

Surely, their arduous journey to the summit only took a few hours at the most, but it seemed to stretch on for days. By the time they reached the top, everyone seemed ready to give up. On legs that felt as if they would turn to jelly at any moment, Nerr approached the structure she could only assume was the Sanctuary. With it's white stone walls, it seemed to glow faintly in the darkness. The stone pillars that served as an entryway were worn smooth by years of wind and rain, and she could scarcely make out the characters engraved upon it's surface. It was an old Nohrian tongue, one she had only read, never heard anyone speak alone. Leave now, lest you be of desires pure. She frowned. That sounded like made up gibberish meant to scare off vandals, but why write your nonsense warning in a language most people couldn't understand, much less speak? Her companions, having caught their breath, joined her at the gateway. Odin trembled and backed away.

“I sense an overwhelming power within these walls... A denizen of unimaginable omniscience and insatiable hunger... A force to be reckoned with.” Selena rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.  
“Shut up, Odin. All I sense is a sad little boy in the body of a man that needs to grow up.”  
“Odin, stop trying to make me nervous, or I'll really show you a beast of insatiable hunger.” Azura approached her, looking grim.  
“I don't know about any omniscient being, but we can be sure this place is filled with Hoshidan soldiers waiting to ambush us.” Camilla reached out and pulled the songstress into a hug from behind, much to the younger woman's apparent chagrin.

“Not to worry, darlings, there's nothing to fear. We'll make short work of the Hoshidans. And if your evil, fake Hoshidan sisters are in there, all the better...” Nerr sighed deeply, unsheathing her blade. The copper blade was dull, despite her many attempts to polish it, the stones embedded near the guard cloudy. Even so, she could almost see a faint gleam to them in the starlight.  
“I fear you may be right in your... exuberance, sister. We must win no matter what and no matter who's inside.”  
000

There was a small antechamber within the Sanctuary, with stairs leading up on either side. It was so small and cramped that Camilla and Beruka had to leave their mounts outside as well- there was simply no way for anyone other than a foot soldier to maneuver. Completely unsure of where to go, or even what was awaiting them, the princess sent Niles and Beruka (whom she had learned had been a thief and an assassin in a former life, respectively) to creep up either set of stairs and report what they saw. Both routes led to similar rooms, large and dark, filled with the cloying scent of incense and lit with candles. There were more stairs leading ever higher at the far end, but unfortunately, Hoshidan soldiers blocked their way regardless of what route they chose.

The last thing Nerr wanted was for their group to split up- after all, was there not safety in numbers?- but it seemed foolish to charge in on one side, leaving their flank, as well as the only escape route, at the mercy of the enemy who was sure to hear them. After wracking her brain for a long, torturous moment, she finally decided that they had no choice but to break off into groups. Camilla would lead one, and she and Elise would head in with their retainers, while Nerr and Azura went the other way with everyone else. If they came across trouble, they could retreat and block off the exit from enemy reinforcements.

She felt like she was somehow cheating on this assignment, asking Camilla to help her lead, but in truth, her sister had much more experience in these matters than Nerr did. If anything, she should've been the one charged with such a crucial task. But Nerr kept those selfish thoughts to herself, wishing her sisters good luck and, for the love of the gods, to get out if anything happened. Elise, brimming with confidence as always, assured her they would be fine and would meet her at the top. It seemed that both groups had the same strategy- send the sturdiest member up first to draw out the Hoshidans, then ambush them. Effie, always eager to run headlong into the fray, clambered up the eastern steps, the ancient wood groaning under the weight of their armor. Despite Silas and Jakob's (mostly Jakob's) protests, Nerr herself pushed past the other members of her group, clutching her dragonstone in her fist as she ascended.

The wood had been worn smooth, for which she was grateful- the last thing her bruised and bloodied feet needed was a splinter atop everything else. Once she made it to the landing, she paused for a moment. She had known what to expect- Beruka gave a very detailed report, but it was so new, so utterly different from anything she'd ever experienced before in her life. There were small alters set up against the walls, where the incense and candles stood, surrounded by wreaths of flowers. Despite the horde of Hoshidans lazing about, there was a sense of peace so overwhelming that she could not bring herself to ready an attack.

Nerr had read many theological books during her time in the citadel, some as a part of her studies, others because they were all the newest craze amongst the literate population and her siblings thought she would enjoy them as well. Some she did, others not so much, but it seemed the common thread they all had was the joy and utter contentment the writers seemed to have in the knowledge that they were a servant to something larger than themselves. The princess had never understood the sentiment, but if this, this peace and calming presence, was what they felt as they prayed in their temples and churches, then she no longer blamed them.

It seemed, unfortunately, that the Hoshidans did not experience the same repose she did. The moment they caught sight of her, they seemed to fly into a panic, struggling to unsheathe their weapons. As Nerr transformed into her more primal form, she noted that even that did not bother her as much as usual in this serene place. She wondered if it was perhaps because they worshiped another god. Maybe only those who grew up under the blessing of the Dusk Dragon could feel at peace in such a place. The princess did not know, and she did not care to dwell on such matters. The first two soldiers that came at her, with their curved swords, were knocked back by her tail. One of them hit an alter, breaking one of the legs and sending the flowers and incense flying. She'd have to pick that up later- it wouldn't do to desecrate a holy place...

Fleet footsteps pounded up the stairs behind her, and Odin and Silas descended upon those Hoshidans who were scared witless by the sight of a dragon looming over them, Jakob and Niles picking off any stragglers from afar. It seemed a horrible thing to do, litter the floors of such a place with bodies, but it was a necessary evil. The small group continued, making their way to the next landing. Nerr paused a moment, breathing her watery breath onto the fallen candles- the last thing they needed was to be trapped on the highest floor with an inferno raging beneath them. The Hoshidans on the third floor, perhaps having heard the ruckus below them, were not taken by surprise, instead unleashing a volley of arrows and annoying metal stars on her the moment she poked her head up. Perhaps if she had been a wyvern flying above them with it's vulnerable belly exposed, their onslaught would've been more effective, but she was a direct descendant of the First Dragons, the ancient ones. They may as well have been throwing sticks and stones at her. Nerr had the might of ten men, and a host of trained Nohrian soldiers behind her.

Their counter attacks were no more than a scuffle in the face of the glinting Nohrian steel and magic, and within minutes, they lay on the dusty floor, groaning in pain. Nerr cocked her head, listening for any sounds from above. They were there, but it did not seem that anyone was scrambling to get into position, which meant that they undoubtedly already were. These had just been grunts, meant to wear out an untrained infantry. Convincing herself that there was a break in the fighting, a calm before the true storm, she let herself return to her true form. Rubbing her arm where one of the arrows nicked her, she had just started approaching the stairs when Jakob's voice cried out in her ear.

“Milady, watch out!” Before she could blink, before she could form any semblance of a thought, the butler's bulk crashed against her, sending them both to the floor. She was about to ask if he had taken leave of his senses when a sharp, steel dagger hit the floor in front of her face, cracking the wooden beams. Scrambling to get up, she half rose, drawing her blade as her eyes scanned the dark room.

“I know you're there, Hoshidan. You should at least face me if you mean to kill me, you cowardly cur.” A quiet, calm, and all too familiar voice spoke up from behind her.  
“We meet again, Lady Nerr. After our last encounter, I did not think we would battle again.” Leaping to her feet, she turned on her heel to see Suzukaze standing before her, his face almost impassive.  
“You...” She seethed, readying her blade. “Your treachery knows no bounds, does it? My father was right about you- I should've slaughtered you like the dog you are...” The ninja narrowed his deep blue eyes.

“Your 'father', you say... Surely you don't mean Emperor Sumeragi...”  
“I mean the father who raised me, King Garon.” Sighing, Suzukaze pulled another blade from behind his back.  
“Your heart truly does belong to Nohr, it seems. It goes against every fiber of my being to raise a weapon to one of the Hoshidan royal family, but as an enemy of Hoshido, it is my duty to cut you down. I respect you too much to hold back, Nerrida-sama; I will give you an honorable death.”  
“You know nothing of which you speak. How does it feel to live without shame, you savage? Without any understanding of what honor is?”

She had given this horrid man his chance, and he had proven time and again that he did not feel any sort of gratitude for her sparing his life. She charged at him, only for the Hoshidan man to vanish suddenly into thin air, it seemed. But she knew better. She could hear the wind whistling behind her, and raised her arm to block his blow, moments before the razor's edge of his blade kissed her neck. He locked his foot around her ankle, kicking it out from under and knocking her to the ground. Nerr groaned as her head hit the wooded floor boards, but even dazed she was expecting his underhanded tactics, responding in kind. As he descended on her her, intending to drive his dagger into her heart, she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying. The pain was barely a distraction as Suzukaze flipped back to his feet. He was graceful, admirably so, she'd give him that. A shame about his murderous intent...

“I'll make this quick.” He muttered, his voice reaching her even from across the room. He leapt up, taking aim and, with a force borne from every muscle in his body, threw his dagger at her. She tried to dodge, but it seemed he had taken any evasive attempts into consideration with his trajectory. Nerr cried out as blade punctured her armor, driving deep into the flesh of her left side, the metal burning as it ripped through her. She ripped it out, hoping it hadn't gone in too deep, but feeling hot blood soaking through her clothes.

“Nerr!” Azura's voice, tight with fear, rang out through the small room. Suzukaze startled as he landed lightly, looking about for the source of the voice, his eyes wide and his face suddenly pale. It was all the opening Nerr needed. She grit her teeth tightly, the pain in her jaw barely noticeable over the the sharp burning in her side, and charged at him again. He noticed her too late to try his vanishing act.

“You won't stop me...” She hissed at him as her foot connected with his ribs before she brought her blade down... 'Twas only the flat edge that struck him, but the crunch of bones that met her ears was horrible enough. The shinobi crumpled to the ground, gasping for air as he curled in a protective ball around his injuries. He deserved every broken rib and then some, she thought hatefully. Jakob and Azura rushed over to her side, the latter propping her up whilst her steward passed his stave over her person. The burning itch of her flesh sewing itself back together was wretched, but better than dripping blood with every step.

“What should we do with him?” Silas asked, kicking the ninja rather hard, earning a loud cry of pain. “He might get up again, and unlike the rest of the cannon fodder, this one seems skilled. I've heard about how tricky ninja can be.”  
“If he gets up again, I'll be presenting his head to Father as a trophy. We don't have time to waste on this distraction. Camilla and the others are probably waiting for us up top. We don't need to keep them waiting any longer than necessary.”

Keeping her Yato in hand, Nerr stalked back over to the stairs leading to what she hoped was the last floor. As she passed Suzukaze's prone body, Azura hesitated for a moment, looking down at him. Perhaps it went unnoticed by the others, but not to the Nohrian princess. She opted to ignore it, though, her once serene thoughts turned bitter by the pain still freshly etched in her memory. It was unsurprising, then, that her calm and collected approach to dealing with the waiting Hoshidans went out the window. She charged up the stairs, tackling the first person she saw in unfamiliar garb, knocking the man to the floor. She brought the pronged pommel of her sword down on his head, the metal guard he wore cracking under the force, feeling no remorse as she saw a trickle of blood run down his face.

Her companions were behind her, Odin unleashing a bolt of lightning magic against a swordsman who broke away to rush them, Niles lodging an arrow into the hip of another shinobi. As Nerr rounded on an archer, driving the heel of her palm into his nose before knocking him aside, she noticed a shadow fall over her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a lancer with his halberd raised high above his head, about to bring it down on her neck. He jolted suddenly, and stumbled, falling forward on his face. She could see a small dark stain blooming over the back of his head-wrap. Camilla smiled down at her, shouldering a large club.

“You all right, dear?”  
“Sister! I'm fine... Where did you get that?” Nerr's relieved smile slipped away as she noticed the exact make of the weapon her elder sister held. It looked exactly like the one the Flame Tribe's Rinkah had carried. The oldest Nohrian princess smiled wider, hitting the well worn wooden handle against her palm.  
“Oh, I just picked it up off one of the Hoshidans back there. That pesky dark one who's life you saved. Clearly, she knows nothing of manners- a common trend amongst Hoshidans, I'm noticing- so I gave her a quick etiquette lesson. This was a parting gift- she doesn't need it any more.” For a moment, Nerr remained silent, before nodding in affirmation.

“Alright, then.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her ponytail had come half loose, and was sticking to her neck unpleasantly. The hairpin she wore, that she had not removed in weeks, was still firmly in place, however, and that was far more important. “Do you think we're far from the top?”  
“Nope!” Elise bounded over, her cheeks flushed and her bangs sticking to her sweaty brow, but no worse for the wear. The same could not be said for her staff, the crystal set within it dim, hairline cracks forming upon it's surface. “Arthur tripped over a loose floorboard and his ax almost decapitated one of the Hoshidans. He got so scared, he promised to tell us everything as long as we didn't kill him. He said that that,” she pointed at a rickety ladder. “Leads up to the top floor, and that's where the commander is.”  
“Did he say who it was?” Azura's voice trembled ever so slightly, at odds with her stoic face. Their younger sister shook her long locks.  
“Nuh uh. He only said it was 'the princess'.” The songstress turned to face Nerr, her eyes dark.  
“I can't imagine Ryouma sending Sakura out here, when they know the Nohrians will retaliate. It has to be Hinoka.”

“Oh. That's your fakie-fake big sister, isn't it?” Camilla's voice had turned cold, matching her glacial stare. “Well, I have some choice words to say to her...” The Malig knight started towards the ladder, but Nerr ran ahead to block her off.  
“Camilla, wait. I'll go first.”  
“But--”  
“But nothing. I know you are older, but I'm in charge here.” It was clear by her stormy expression that the eldest princess did not agree with that statement, but knew she would not be winning this argument.  
“Very well. I won't rip the little harlot to shreds without your say so. But I'm going with you. I don't trust those Hoshidans as far as I can spit.”  
“That's fine.” Inhaling deeply, Nerr took the first steps up the ladder.

The innermost room of the sanctuary was brighter than the others had been, with tall candle stands posted all around the walls. Colorful tiles decorated the center of the floor, arranged in the pattern of some strange symbol Nerr had never seen before, even in her books. There wasn't much time to take in the view, however, as an arrow flew past her head, lodging in one of the pillars that supported the room.

“Oops... My apologies... I wasn't trying to do that... just adjusting the tension...” Standing in the center of the room was princess Hinoka, flanked by a man with hugely curled brown hair carrying a staff, and a woman who's short teal hair covered her left eye. The woman, the one who had spoken, was holding a bow, and yawned widely. She looked as if she would fall asleep at any moment, and sounded the same. The man laughed, and Nerr noticed that, despite his energetic tone, his eyes were closed as well.

“Oh, Setsuna-san, you achieve so much whilst already thinking so little that you'd undoubtedly kill us all if you ever reached Nirvana...”  
“Oh... thank you...”  
“I wasn't complimenting you, you fool.” The Nohrian princess stared in slack-jawed awe of the scene unfolding before her. It was as if they were all completely unaware of her presence. Only Hinoka looked at her, but her face was so dark, her gaze so distant, it seemed more like she was staring into an abyss. Nerr was tempted to leave the room, the surreal nature of it too much to bear, but even as she'd begun lowering her foot, her Hoshidan sister called out to her quietly.

“Aren't you going to come in? Or are you just going to stand there, watching us as if we amuse you?” Her voice was bitter, but it sounded more sorrowful than angry. Swallowing, Nerr finished climbing up, frowning as she stared down her sister.  
“You do amuse me- or rather, your soldiers do. They're so unalert, so...”  
“Incompetent? That's what you mean? They're not my soldiers; they're my retainers.” Nerr remembered her first day in the Hoshidan capital, when she'd set out to help rescue her “sisters”, wondering why they did not have retainers to keep them safe. This answered it, at least in part. As if guessing what the other girl was thinking, Hinoka frowned deeply. “They aren't moving to attack you because I told them not to. This has nothing to do with them, the same reason I'm assuming the rest of the Nohrian army isn't pouring in here to slaughter us.”

“Nohrians aren't like that!” She shouted suddenly, knowing that her father's attitude towards war said differently, but unwilling to let some invader paint her people as murdering fiends. Even if that invader was her flesh and blood... The Hoshidan's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her spear, flames licking it's sruface. Her eyes were red like Nerr's- she could see herself in them.

“You really are one of them now, aren't you? Fighting the good fight and everything, trying to invade your homeland and oppress your people... I didn't believe it. I thought you might go back to the castle or wherever it was you lived in Nohr. I thought you might feel some kind of debt to the people who raised you, but that you would never, never turn against your real home...” The older princess blinked, and the tears that had been welling in her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks. “You know, I spent so many years wishing I could be near you... Now you're right here in front of me, but we couldn't be further apart...!”

Her voice broke with a broken sob, and Nerr felt as if someone had ripped a hole inside of her. It was so easy to face the likes of Takumi and Ryouma, who's hateful glares and words spoke to the fact that they cared as little for her as she did for them, but standing across from someone who was so clearly hurt by her actions? It was unbearable. She wanted to reach out, to do something to comfort her the same way she would've comforted Camilla, but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself seem weak in front of an enemy commander...

“Hinoka... I'm sorry... I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you wanted me to return to Hoshido and for us to be a family... It kills me to have caused you so much pain... But, I-- I...” Her own throat tightened, refusing to let her speak another word.  
“You have to do this.” Despite her wet cheeks, Hinoka's voice was strong. “In your heart, you're doing what's right. I can read those sad eyes of your like an open book. Even though we hardy know one another, you're still my little sister... It's a shame- they used to be so happy...” Nerr shut her eyes, unwilling to listen to any more reminiscing she could not remember. Her throat burned and her eyes stung, but she forced herself to be strong, like a Nohrian princess ought.  
“If you surrender, if you give up this foolish quest to claim Notre Sagesse and just go back to Hoshido, we can end this peacefully. There doesn't have to be any fighting, I can ensure no harm comes to you--”

“You know I can't do that as well as I know you wouldn't come back with me.” Gone was the miserable sister, and in her place stood a resolute warrior, leveling the sharpened point of a spear at Nerr's throat, cinders snapping against her skin. “We will not allow you to invade Hoshido. We will not allow your cruel tyranny to further corrupt these, or any lands. We will liberate every country oppressed by that demon you call a king. And if I have to go through my own blood to do it... then it must be done.” She leapt at Nerr, intending to drive the point of her lance through her chest. It was sheer luck the younger girl dodged it at all, nearly tumbling headfirst back down the ladder in her haste to put some distance between them. A pair of strong arms caught her as she lost her balance, placing her back on her feet again.

“Aw, are you alright, darling?”  
“Camilla! I'm fine, but--”  
“You were taking so long, dear, I was starting to get worried.” The voluptuous woman sauntered up the ladder as well, lightly brushing past Nerr to stop in front of Hinoka. The Hoshidan actually stepped back, perhaps daunted by the giantess of a woman looking down at her. In her sharp heeled boots, Camilla stood almost as tall as Xander, one of the tallest men Nerr had ever known. Hinoka, by comparison, was only around Nerr's height, and the top of her head only managed to brush Camilla's chin. The two women looked so different, yet both carried the same title in her life...

“Heh heh. So there you are. I've finally found you...” Camilla's smile and amused voice were at odds with her cold, hateful eyes. Hinoka seemed to notice that as well, for she instantly drew her spear up once more, her muscles tensing as she readied herself for an attack.  
“I know you... Aren't you Princess Camilla, of Nohr?”  
“Indeed I am. And you are Princess Hinoka of Hoshido... Nerr's real sister...”  
“Yes!” Her voice bounced off the walls of the room. “Which is why I shouldn't be forced to fight her! She belongs with us, her real family! Can't you see that?! Why must you guilt her into staying with you?!” Camilla laughed, a slight chuckle that grew into full guffaw.

“Oh, my, you silly little chit. How wrong you are. No one is forcing her to stay anywhere or do anything. My sweet little sister knows who her real family is, and it's not the one she left in Hoshido. Nerr chose Nohr. More specifically, she chose me over you. You need to accept that fact, accept that you're superfluous.” With a scream of rage torn from her throat, Hinoka charged at Camilla, striking at her with her spear. The taller woman blocked it easily, catching the handle with the curve of her ax. Cinders met with flurries, melting and extinguishing one another. Hinoka glared at her, teeth bared.

“How dare you call yourself her sister, you goggle-eyed whore?! You know nothing about her!”  
“I know everything there is to know.”  
“Do you know her real name? It's Nerrida! Nerr is the nickname I gave her when we were children! You don't even know who she really is! I won't lose to the likes of you!!” She wretched her spear loose and swung it once more, faster than Camilla could hope to block. It hit it's mark, but did little damage as a result of the Nohrian's ebony armor. Smirking cruelly, the other prince drew her ax back over her shoulder, swinging it in a broad arc, the broad side of it hitting Hinoka in the gut and knocking her off her feet. Smiling ever wider, she paid no mind as the two retainers rushed forward to try and guard their liege.

“Say night-night!” She brought the frosty Artemis down, but it was blocked by Nerr's Yato. Bemused, she shot a questioning at her younger sister, receiving a scowl in return.  
“What did I tell you, Camilla?”  
“Ohh... fine.” She stepped back, shouldering her weapon but tapping her toes in increasing irritation. Nerr ignored her, stepping forward to level her blade at her birth sister's throat. Hinoka glanced up at her, before letting her eyes slip shut as she muttered to herself.  
“Forgive me, Ryouma... Hoshido... I wasn't strong enough...” The sound of bustling behind her, and swearing in foreign tongue stayed the younger princess's hand. There were loud steps, and she turned to see an unpleasantly familiar head of white hair covered with a demonic mask peek up. The young woman's face contorted in a scowl.

“Princess Hinoka!” Heaving herself up onto the landing, the Oni pushed roughly past Nerr, kneeling beside the princess. Behind her, Azura slowly climbed up as well, pressing her back into the corner of the room as she made it up. It looked as if she wanted to disappear. “Are you alright?”  
“...we've lost.”  
“That you have, Hoshidans.” Camilla crowed. “I'd suggest you turn tail and run home while you still can. It'd be a shame to destroy such brave soldiers, but I will if I must.” Rinkah growled low in her throat, looking as if she wanted to jump on the other woman and tear her apart with her bare hands. Hinoka sat up slowly, panting slightly.

“She's... she's right. W-we're out of options. Everyone, we must retreat.” Sighing deeply, she ran a hand through her short hair. “Leave the dead behind, at least for now... We've no time to loose.”  
“That won't be necessary.” Rinkah's voice was calm, but one could hear the bitterness beneath the surface. “We've suffered no casualties. Not a one. Our soldiers are wounded, but they'll live. Most can even still walk. Even Kaze managed to get back on his feet, and whoever worked him over did a damned good job of making sure he wouldn't want to.” Hinoka stared at the tribalist, her lips moving silently, shaking her head in disbelief.  
“What...? How... how is that even possible? I don't understand...” She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. Groaning, she got to her feet, staring at Nerr, her brows furrowed. “Nerr! What is the meaning of this? Is this your doing?” Nerr met her gaze evenly.

“You need to run, Hinoka. Don't ask questions, just run. Run fast, run now.” When the older princess still hesitated, she grabbed her by her long scarf, half throwing her towards the ladder. “Didn't you hear me? I said go! Get out of here!!” Swallowing, Hinoka backed away from her.  
“Fine. I'll go. Before that devil you call a sister drives her ax into my spine...” As she made her way towards the ladder, she caught sight of Azura. Despite the fact that her back was turned and her voice was barely a whisper, Nerr still heard the words she spoke to her. “Goodbye, my sister. We all miss you...” With those final parting words, she descended the ladder, her retainers and Rinkah behind her.

When the room was finally empty of everyone but the three princesses, Nerr approached Azura, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin was cold, or maybe that was Nerr's hands.  
“Are you alright?” The songstress nodded, but her gaze was far away, as was her voice.  
“I'm fine. I'm not the one who had to fight my sister.”  
“Don't be too impressed. I couldn't do a damn thing. Camilla did all the fighting this time.”  
“Of course I did, dearest.” The older woman walked closer, drawing both her sisters into a tight hug. “I couldn't let either of you do something that would hurt you so deeply. It's my duty to protect you from things like this.” Nerr sighed deeply, relaxing in the embrace. When she was younger, nothing put her at ease faster than a warm hug, but now, it seemed that even that could not permeate the chill she felt.  
“Still, I should've been able to deal with this myself. It's no wonder Father thinks so lowly of me.”

“Awww, my poor little Nerr. You needn't strive so desperately for Father's approval. He loves you just as you are, just as we all do.” She doubted that most sincerely, but kept her mouth shut. “Besides, we all know you're too kind for your own good. Telling us not to kill any Hoshidans before we even entered, imagine... I'd have thought a victory under such conditions impossible, but it seems you truly know what you're doing.” Camilla pulled back from the younger women, a cruel grin playing over her lips. “Are you certain you don't want us to chase after them? We can still kill a few, just to send a message.” Nerr shuddered. It bothered her when her sister got like this. It reminded her of that worm Iago, and she was tempted to say as much, but figured a better time for that would come later.  
  
“No, Camilla. I said we would let them live, and I don't intend to back out of my word. That is what Father would do, and that is why all the world sees us as heartless, bloodthirsty monsters. That is why we are hated and feared. I am sick of telling people Nohrians aren't like that, only to know full well that our reputation is well earned. I want this war to end, but I don't want to live in a world where everyone fears us and our deaths color their most vivid fantasies. I want this world to know peace, and peace is not born of terror and loathing. We must be merciful and compassionate, and I must practice what I preach.” She sighed deeply, feeling tired all of a sudden, as well as the ever recurring headache. “More importantly, I must find the Rainbow Sage. I'd be too afraid of facing Xander again if I don't speak to him.”

“Is that true, Lady Nerr? Do you truly wish to bring peace to this world?” The voice came so suddenly from so close that she shrieked, as did Azura. Camilla, much more adapted to surprises on the battlefield, simply readied her weapon, looking for the source of the voice. Nerr knew precisely where it had come from, and turned on her heel, reaching out and grabbing Suzukaze by his long, purple cape.   
“Didn't I tell you that if you crossed me one more time, I would kill you? Didn't I just tell you that?” To his credit, the shinobi did not panic and try to escape her grasp. He might've sensed that would only make her angrier.  
“That you did, milady, which is why I come before you now, unarmed and in peace.”

“Why don't you retreat with the others? Don't you know you're not wanted here?” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  
“I believe I ask you my question first, princess. You speak as though your path is that of peace. You say you wish to end the war with mercy and compassion. Is that true? And if it is, why then did you return to Nohr? Why did you turn your back on Hoshido?” Her lips twisting in disgust, Nerr flung the man away from her.

“I tire of you all constantly questioning my actions. I have told your people time and again why I did not stay, and none of you are satisfied with my answer. You know full well why I came back to Nohr, and I'm not obligated to keep explaining myself.” She turned away from him, looking down at the esoteric symbols on the floor. “To answer your non-infuriating question, yes, it is true. There are reasons for this war beyond the thirst for conquest Hoshidans believe, ones you may not understand nor care about, and I understand that. But even though war is cruel and merciless, there is no reason we must be. The senseless death and destruction can, and must, end. There is no reason we cannot be kind to our enemies...” She expected Camilla to say something disparaging at that, but it seemed her sister was hanging onto her every word, as was Azura. Frowning, she turned back to face Suzukaze.  
“That is, unless said enemies are intent on bringing me back to Hoshido once again against my will, in which case, their heads will be mounted to a gods damned saddlebag.” The ninja's eyes had been closed while she spoke, and once she went silent, they slowly opened, meeting hers.

“...I see. I need only look in your eyes to see how determined you are. Yours is a lofty, but admirable goal, milady. As such, I request permission to join your ranks.”  
“What?!” All three women spoke in tandem, their voices mingling. From the floor below, Jakob called up to inquire whether or not everything was alright. Nerr shouted back that it was, before turning her disbelieving gaze back to Suzukaze. He bowed his head.

“Please, forgive my past brashness. I should not have judged so quickly. When you left Hoshido, I thought you had betrayed us. Like the rest of the country, I was certain you sought only to destroy us for the sake of glory... I now see that I was horribly mistaken. ...You spoke true- I do know why you returned to Nohr. It is the only home you have ever known. And you have not let it corrupt you, but rather, you seek to undo it's corruption...” He smiled ever so slightly. “Your reasons aren't just sound; they're actually quite pure. You've inspired me, milady, to hope for a peace I'd long since dismissed. Please, allow me to join my strength to your cause.” Before Nerr could even think to answer him, Azura stepped forward.

“Are you mad, Kaze-san? What are you thinking, asking to turn traitor to your country? There might still be Hoshidans lurking around. If they hear you and tell Hinoka? Ryouma wouldn't even have a chance to execute you, because your brother would beat him to it!” Kaze, as she called him, smiled wider.   
“Your concern is touching, Azura-sama, but you needn't worry about me. This is not a decision I am making lightly.” His expression grew dark. “Since your... deportation, as they're calling it, the nobles are getting out of control. They speak, not just of driving Nohr back, but of bringing Nohrian territories under Hoshidan rule, of killing the entire royal family as vengeance for Mikoto-sama's death... It seems that a dark cloud is looming over our country.” Azura shook her head, a pinched look about her features.

“But still... If they denounce you as a traitor? If they call for your death?”  
“Better I die as a traitor with my honor intact than live with the shame of cutting down someone who only wants peace for us all.”

He looked back at Nerr, his deep blue eyes imploring. Honestly, she was tempted to grab him by the scruff, and toss him head first down the ladder. She did not trust him; the one time she had lead to all these problems starting in the first place. But Azura spoke as if she knew him, so for once, she would defer to the other girl's advice.

“What say you, Azura? Is he to be trusted, or will he just try to cart me back to Hoshido the moment my back is turned?” The songstress sighed deeply, a tortured look on her face.  
“I've never known Kaze to lie. If he says the sky is orange and tastes like miso, then it must be so.” That was a lot of confidence to place in someone, but Nerr knew that she would describe her own retainers in exactly the same way. Kaze dropped down to one knee before her, bowing his head.  
“Nerrida-sama, I swear to you on my father, Saizou the Fourth's, grave that my loyalty is yours alone. I will fight for Nohr and serve you to the best of my ability if you will allow me to.” He looked up at her, reading her uncertainty and frowning slightly. “I know you still doubt me, so allow me to tell you this. My family has served the Hoshidan royal family for generations. We always swear our loyalty to them. ...You may be a princess of Nohr by title, but you are a princess of Hoshido by blood. I cannot, will not, betray you.”

Nerr felt herself wearing down. Her mind knew that a few words did not mean much, that a person could say anything and still turn on you... Flora had acted as her friend and confidant for almost ten years, and... But on the other hand, she wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe the best in people, to take them at their word... she wanted to go back to the time before she left the citadel, when everyone told her the truth and she had no reason to doubt them. It exhausted her, being so wary of people. She sighed deeply, offering Kaze her hand and hoisting him to his feet.

“Alright then, Suzukaze. From this moment on, you're a Nohrian knight in my service.” He smiled at her, and if she wasn't so worn down, she would've thought him quite handsome when he wasn't giving her a reason to hate him.  
“Thank you, milady. I am honored.”  
“Well, you can stop being honored and start being helpful. I need to know what you've all done with the Rainbow Sage.”  
“Of course. Allow me to show you to his chambers.”  
000

There was a door all the way in the back of the room, blending in with the wall so well she barely noticed it. Suzukaze (he had informed her that few people called him by his full name, and that he was much more at ease with just 'Kaze') told her that once the Hoshidan army had captured the sanctuary, the sage holed himself away in the inner temple and warned none to enter. Azura worried that it might be some sort of trap, set to kill whoever stepped foot inside, and while Camilla reminded her that both their father and Xander had been to see the Sage as well, she too agreed that it sounded unnecessarily dangerous. Nerr appreciated their concern, but was honestly more afraid of disappointing Xander than any death trap waiting to be sprung on her. Nonetheless, she warned her sisters to wait for her in the anteroom. Inhaling deeply to calm her ragged nerves, she pushed open the door, stepping inside.

Every muscle in her body tensed and she shut her eyes as she braced herself for whatever painful death could possibly await her, but felt nothing. No burning, no impaling or being ripped apart. Slowly, she cracked one eye open. She stood in a room about the size of the one she'd just left, with high windows. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, bright sunlight streamed in through them. Richly woven rugs in jeweled tones carpeted the floors, as well as hung from the walls. In the center of the room, seated on one of the rugs, was an old man. He wore plain green robes and held in his lap a gnarled wooden staff. He raised his head, his beard reaching his waist, and stared up at her. Slowly, he smiled.

“You seem so tense standing there. Come, my child, sit.” Thrown for a loop, the princess silently obeyed his request, kneeling down on the rug across from him, her back rigid as a lance. The man, who seemed so tiny and frail, laughed heartily. “You look as if you're awaiting your execution. Relax, relax.”  
“...I don't think I can.” She said truthfully. “Pardon me, but... you are the Rainbow Sage, are you not?” The old man nodded heavily, his eyes falling shut once more.  
“Indeed. I am the one you seek. You fought a trying battle to get here, warrior with a heavy heart...” Nerr nodded. She assumed he had heard the commotion going on below.

“I did. I've heard that you have the power to make me stronger. Please, oh wise Sage, would you consider blessing me with your strength?” Nerr was not sure how to entreaty divine blessings, but she assumed that was good enough. Much to her surprise, as well as chagrin, the Sage laughed again.  
“Hoo hoo hoo... Oh, you are a funny little dragon, aren't you?” Her heart skipped a beat.  
“How did you know--”  
“Those ears are as plain as the nose on your face, my child. I've seen many a manakete in my time. You are hardly the first, though I fear you may be the last...” He trailed off for a moment, before speaking again. “And as for my blessing, or what have you... You have already gone through my trial, and so have already received my power.”  
“What!? When? How?!” Wouldn't she have known if she'd received some new power? The Sage smiled serenely.  
“As you climbed Mount Sagesse. Does your body not feel lighter and stronger than when you first arrived?” For a long moment, Nerr remained silent, letting his words sink in. And as his meaning dawned on her, she scowled deeply.

“Bull. Shit.” At once, the Sage's eyes snapped open and he stared at her in shock, but she didn't care. “Are you telling me I just ran up that mountain for no reason other than to run up the damned mountain? That's not a trial- that doesn't even compare to my endurance training! Xander made it sound like it was going to be hellish and horrible, and that got in my head, and now you're telling me that was it?!” After the initial shock of her outburst wore off, the Sage relaxed again, chuckling as she finished ranting.

“So funny...” He muttered under his breath before speaking to her directly. “Tell me, child; did any of your companions complain that the climb up Mount Sagesse was not enough?”  
“Probably not...” Maybe Effie, but that was probably it. The Sage nodded.  
“Have you any idea how many lives this summit has claimed? People young and old, who long for fame and power... If they do not fall to their deaths, they usually keel over from exhaustion.” His face grew solemn. “All those who seek to find me must first struggle through various trials to do so. Those trials differ based on the person being tested. It is amid that struggle that I witness and unlock their true power and potential... Your trials, Hero of Darkness, have been going on for years before you came to this place, and will endure long after you leave. There is so much potential within you that I could not bestow upon you a fraction of the power you already possess.” Nerr felt the anger drain from her, leaving... nothing in it's place. No sense of relief or joy or even disappointment. She felt numb.

“Well... Alright then. ...when I tell Xander this, I'll probably exaggerate a little...” The sage chuckled again.  
“That's fine, but I doubt you would have to. Prince Xander knows full well what my trials consist of. Hmm... Now that I think about it, I dare say you tie together all those who've seeked out my power quite nicely... but you don't care about that, that much is clear.” She jumped. She had let her thoughts drift, and currently, they were drifting towards how much she would like to just curl up where she was and take a nap.  
“Oh... Please forgive me, Lord Sage.” He stared deeply in her eyes, intensely enough to make her uncomfortable, but she could see concern etched in the deep lines of his face.

“Your heart is so very heavy... What is it, one wonders, that had left such a hole in your heart that it drains you of everything, yet weighs you down so painfully?” Nerr opened her lips, but closed them just as quickly, unsure of what she would even begin to say, The sage shook his weathered head. “No, you've no need to speak, not when it is so clear already. Besides, there are other matters we must discuss in this short time alloted to us, young Nerrida. Sheathed at your hip is the sacred Yatogami, yes?”

“How do you know that?! And, wait- how do you know my name, how do you know that name?!”  
“Hoo hoo hoo... so humorous. I know all there is to know! I know all that you have done, and all that you are still to do, and before you ask- yes. Especially that.” Nerr frowned. If he was trying to embarrass her into believing him, he was out of luck.  
“Okay, then. Since you know everything, O Wise Sage, what will I be having for lunch tomorrow?” The old man threw his head back and laughed loudly.  
“Oh, by my troth... I haven't laughed so much in decades... Oh, you remind me so much of your father...”  
“King Garon? Or Emperor Sumeragi?” It seemed unlikely he could be talking about either, but...

“Yes.” He answered, not answering her inquiry at all before continuing with his previous discussion as if she had not interrupted in the first place. “It is taboo to reveal too much of the future, but the fates will let me divulge a tiny bit, just to help you along on your path. The one thing you must bear in mind, for it is the one thing you can influence, is the Seal of Flames. The Seal can turn the tide in bringing about an end to the hatred and war that soil these lands.”  
“...What does that even mean? 'Seal of Flames', what--?”  
“The Yatogami is the key. Unfortunately, it seems the Nohrian hero who would aid you is not present. That will change soon enough. When that time comes, this will lead the way. Lift up your blade, Nerrida.”  
“A-alright...”

Nerr could not have hoped to argue if she wanted to. Nothing he said made any kind of sense to her, but she engraved it in her mind regardless. Unsheathing the Yato she held it aloft, feeling a bit foolish and entirely confused. Closing his eyes, the Sage held out his hands, palms facing up, as he began to speak. She recognized his words as being in the same tongue she'd head Lilith speak in at the onset of her journey, the language she'd never heard but still somehow understood.

“I, who forged the sacred blade... I, who committed the great sin... I, who wove the divine colors... I call upon you now, Seal of Flames!” As he spoke, the stones within her sword glowed, as if they had been filled with embers. Before her eyes, the grime and dust that seemed embedded within the metal itself faded away, revealing a pristine blade that shone as if it were newly smithed. She gasped, lowering the sword to better look at it. She could see herself, wide-eyed and in awe, reflected in the blade.

“What just happened?!”  
“Nothing yet...” The sage, despite all the strength his voice carried before, now sounded as weak and tired as she felt. “I merely awakened a seed that has already been sown. When you enlist the help of another hero of Nohr, your blade will evolve. A blade fierce enough to guide us through the darkest night... the Grim Yatogami.”  
“The Grim Yato...” That name sounded so ominous... like something to be feared. She wasn't sure she liked it, but she remained silent. “So will that unlock this fiery seal?”  
“The Grim Yatogami is part of the seal, not it's final form. Perhaps one day you will meet your fate head on and unlock it's true power... perhaps. That is all I can say.” Leaning heavily on his staff, the sage got to his feet. Nerr jumped up to help him, and he smiled gratefully at her. “Yours is an arduous path, Nerr, but I believe in you. Now, you'd best get going, young hero. The king awaits your return. Come, I'll walk you to the door.”

Sheathing her shiny new (it seemed foolish to call it 'new', but it looked new...) sword, Nerr followed the Sage back towards the head of the room, taking one last look out the window. How could it be so bright outside?

“Oh, and to answer your question from before, you'll be having beef stew and apple cobbler for lunch tomorrow... but I daresay you won't have much of an appetite for it.” The princess stopped short for but a second, before falling back in step with him.  
“Goodness, I'm soooo impressed with your ability to make up a menu on the spot.” The old man laughed again.  
“Oh, it does this old heart of mine good to laugh. You remind me of a knight I met years ago... that poor, obstinate fool... If I'd given him a map leading to a money tree, he'd have torn it up and thrown in my face... He was good for a laugh, though, just like you...” She did not know how to respond to that, being compared to some clearly insulting, upstart knight, so she remained silent. As the Sage opened the door and she stepped out into the anteroom, Camilla, Azura and Kaze all jumped.

“I'm sorry that took so long, everyone.” Azura frowned.  
“What do you mean, so long? You just walked in there.”  
“Are you serious? Did you doze off, Azura? I've been talking to the Rainbow Sage for at least twenty or so minutes.” Camilla shook her head, her long hair bouncing about.  
“No... no, I'd have noticed if you were gone that long. Trust me, darling- I count the seconds when we're apart. You stepped in, then stepped back out.” Nerr was about to argue that that was impossible, when she remembered what Lilith told her about the dragon's Astral realms, and how time passed so differently there. Suddenly, the bright light streaming into the room made a lot more sense. Kaze approached her, his face serious.

“Did everything go well, Lady Nerr? Did the Sage give you his blessing?”  
“...something like that. We need to go. We have to get down this horrid mountain. I doubt the ferries are still operating this late, so we'll have to find lodgings, and then make out way back to the capital tomorrow. Father is waiting on us.” She'd taken no more than a step towards the ladder leading back down before a bright light flashed before her eyes, blinding her. As she stumbled back, she caught sight of Iago's pale, thin form standing before her, the afterimage of a magic seal fading around him. He smiled in his unpleasant way.

“Not so fast, Lady Nerr.”  
“How in the hell did you get here?” The sorcerer laughed coldly, his painted lips stretching over stubby little teeth.  
“I am still at the castle, foolish princess. What you see here is simply an illusion King Garon tasked with informing you of his latest command--” Said 'illusion' broke off abruptly as Nerr sharply kicked it in the groin, her foot passing straight through it as if it were made of smoke. Iago's face contorted in sheer outrage. “You stupid little-- How dare you try something like that?!”  
“I was just trying to see if you were telling the truth. I suppose you were.” On the one hand, she was disappointed she couldn't hurt him, but on the other, she was quite relieved her bare skin hadn't made contact with such an appalling part of his anatomy. “So, you were saying about Father...?” The insubstantial figure glowered down at her, and Nerr resisted the urge to spit in it's face.

“Aren't you lucky...? If it were up to me, you'd be dead and buried...”  
“Well, it's not, now is it? Now, if you wouldn't mind hurrying and giving me my orders so I don't have to keep looking at that hideous growth coming out of your neck- you know, the one with the hair and clownish face paint?” Iago smiled in a way that did not bode well for Nerr.  
“I see you still have your sense of humor. I wonder how much you'll be laughing now; King Garon does not want anyone else to be able to obtain the Rainbow Sage's power. So it is now your illustrious privilege to carry out the king's will by killing him.” Everyone in the room gasped, Camilla and Azura dashing up to stare down the fiendish advisor.

“This is too much, Iago. Surely you're misinterpreting Father's orders.”  
“The Rainbow Sage is a force of good! How can anyone wish for his death?” Iago's illusion turned to face Azura, the corners of his lips turning down in confusion.  
“Who are you? Some Hoshidan concubine left behind by the soldiers?” The songstress stood up straighter, her eyes narrowing.  
“I am Princess Azura. Of Nohr.” The man choked on his surprise, but quickly recollected himself.  
“Oh, of course... I hadn't recognized you, milady; it has been so long...”  
“Iago.” Nerr snapped, drawing his attention back to her. “I will not kill the Rainbow Sage. I'll not repay his kindness with death. What's more, the Hoshidan high prince has already received his power. To kill him now would not only be cruel, but pointless. What if our soldiers were to need more strength?”

“Well, our soldiers will just have to make do with the strength afforded to them by training. Pointless or no, I'm afraid an order is an order, Lady Nerr. As you know well by now, to disobey the king's direct orders is treason.” Iago chuckled cruelly, glancing over at Camilla before turning his dark eye back to Nerr. “You've been given more than enough chances. Not even your meddlesome siblings could save you if disobey again. If you value your life, I would rethink your refusal.” Nerr would not give this worm the satisfaction of thinking his words were affecting her. She simply stared at him, her face stolid, her voice even.

“If I am to die, then I will be awaiting your arrival in hell, you dastard. I'll not raise my blade against the sage. I refuse. I--”  
“Worry not, young hero... All things must pass...” A quiet voice from behind her caused Nerr's heart to leap into her throat. She turned, as well as her sisters, to see the small form of the Sage standing behind them, his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face. Iago, too, looked shocked.  
“What the-- How long has that old man been standing there?!”  
“Lord Sage, did you hear all that?” The sage chuckled, his voice weak but still mirthful.

“Hoo hoo, you never cease to amuse... As I have told you, I know all there is to know.” He opened his eyes, fixing Nerr with a kind look, a gentle smile turning up his thin lips. “I am grateful that you would protect me, even at the cost of your own life. But there's no need for such dramatics; my time has finally come. I am ready.”  
“What are you saying?! You'd best not be making your peace for me to kill you, because I won't!” The Sage lowered himself to the ground, sitting as if they were simply having a pleasant talk, his smile still in place.

“I would never ask you to burden your conscious with my death. No... I am older than you can fathom. My time to pass into the next world is long overdue.”  
“I-- I don't...” He opened his eyes, looking intently into hers. Nerr had just noticed that his eyes were red as well, with slitted pupils, much like hers. A chill passed through her at the realization.  
“When higher beings like myself stay in this realm for too long, we eventually loose ourselves. Our minds, our hearts... Simply continuing to draw breath is a burden when all one has left is madness... Being reduced to a rabid beast without sense or reason is no way to live...”

“Wait...” Azura spoke up, her voice very quiet. “Does that mean... Are you... one of the First Dragons?” The sage laughed quietly.  
“Oh, we were hardly the first... Ancient, yes; old enough to remember when time was young, but still there were those that came before. Humans speak of us as gods, but we were nothing more than fools drunk on our power, power that we reveled in that drove us to the madness we all would succumb to... And the power is great, much too great to be allowed in the hands of one on the verge of loosing their sanity. To think I might even destroy this world I so love... I cannot allow that to happen. I have known for some time now that I must die soon, but not before I passed on my strength and knowledge.” He sighed deeply, a contented sigh. “My work is done. So, too, is my time here.”

“No!” Nerr dropped to her knees, taking the sage's hands in her own. They were small and frail in hers; all her life, she'd read tales of the First Wars and the dragons that fought them, beings of such power and strength that human minds could not comprehend it. It seemed impossible that the tiny old man before her could contain one of those horrifying beasts, but she knew he had spoken the truth. “No, please, you don't have to die. Ignore Iago; he's just pulling this out of his ass. I'll speak to Father, I'll convince him that--” She broke off as the sage patted her hand gently.

“Thank you for your kindness, Nerrida. That kindness is what this world needs. More and more, you remind me of your father... Never forget, child, that life is the most precious gift, even when it seems as if the misery and hardship will never end. Protect it, cherish it. And whether your path is bathed in light... or the gentle veil of darkness... allow yourself to be happy. This is such a lovely world... don't take it for granted.” He closed his eyes slowly, his breathing slowing but the calm look never leaving his face. “Do... do this and... you shall give hope... to the future, brave princess... Do that, and it will shine brightly... with all... all the colors... of... the...” His head fell forward, and the hand that had been patting her slipped away. Nerr felt her blood run cold. Trembling, she reached out, shaking his shoulders slightly.

“Lord Sage? SAGE?!” In her panic, her shaking grew more forceful, as if she were convinced he would wake up. But his head lolled lifelessly against his chest. Drawing back quickly, Nerr practically fell through the illusion's legs in her haste to retreat. Camilla reached down, pulling her into a tight embrace. Behind her, Iago's voice scoffed in disgust.  
“Hmph. Damn you and your loopholes. Well, dead is dead, I suppose. You technically fulfilled King Garon's orders... you filthy little byak...” At once, Camilla let her go, so suddenly that Nerr almost lost her balance. Kaze reached out to steady her, and she watched as her sister marched over to Iago. She towered over him, and bent down so that her face was a hair's breadth from the illusion's.

“You do know we can hear every little thing you say, don't you? And you do know that you can't hide behind your little magic tricks forever, right? Because if I ever hear you speak to, or even about Nerr in such a way again, I'll be making your skin into a nice pair of boots. While you're wearing it.” With a panicked look on his face, the illusion vanished in another flash of light. Nerr was too distraught to even acknowledge that he'd left. Azura approached her, resting a soft hand on her arm.

“Nerr... this isn't your fault. You don't need to feel guilty about anything. If the Rainbow Sage didn't want this, he could've easily just charged into the castle and stopped Garon himself. He lived a long and full life--”  
“Don't you tell me that, Azura! Don't you tell me anything about someone living a long and full life! He didn't die because he wanted to- he did it to protect me! This is all my fault... How can I stop all the senseless killing in the world if I can't even prevent one unnecessary death...” She broke off, her voice choked with tears that she would not let spill. Nerr turned her back to the others, unwilling to let them see her in this moment of weakness. Camilla approached her, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“My poor, sweet Nerr... You put too many expectations on yourself. You can't change the world any more than you can save everyone in it. To hold yourself to that standard, to try and be everyone's savior... You won't accomplish anything but to break yourself down that way.”  
“Then what should I do...?” Nerr asked brokenly. Should she just give up, toss aside her sword and watch as the fields and rivers ran red with blood? Her sister pressed a kiss to the top of her head, rocking back and forth slightly.

“Save those you can... and forgive yourself for those you can't. That's all you can do, dearest.” Nerr let her eyes fall closed for but a second before they sprang back open. Burned upon the insides of her eyelid were the faces of all those she couldn't save... Forgiveness, she knew, would not come easily.


	7. A Tear to Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the depths to which some people will sink...

000000000000  
Ch. 7- “A Tear to Shed”  
000000000000

It seemed as if the journey back to Windmire would never end. As they left the Sevenfold Sanctuary, they'd managed to find a kindly fisherman who lived back on the mainland willing to give them a ride back to Dia, but it was so late, they'd been forced to rent rooms at an inn. The next day, while her companions ate, Nerr stared at her food, feeling nausea roil inside her. Hearty beef stew, warm black bread, and a cobbler of stewed apple was exactly the kind of meal she loved most back at the Northern Citadel, but the mere thought of it made her ill now. The Rainbow Sage had said she wouldn't feel like eating... Had he known, then, what would happen? Had he known what would become of him? Why hadn't he at least warned her? Nerr was too miserable to dwell on the matter, letting Effie have her portion of the food. It seemed the knight was never sated. She had instead turned her thoughts to something Iago had said, something that she wouldn't have given a second thought to had Camilla not gotten so angry.

Azura filled her in, telling her that what he'd called her, “Byak”, was a slur against Hoshidans. It came from what they called their country, Byakuya, the “White Night Kingdom”. The singer had heard it often when she lived in Nohr, saying that was one of the nicer slurs the members of court had for them. Well, that explained why Camilla had been so upset, though it didn't bother Nerr in the slightest. She knew many people in Nohr hated Hoshidans, just as it was clear that in many cases, the feeling was mutual. Iago would've detested her even if she had been born of ten generations of Nohrians, so what did his insults matter?

They'd left Dia and walked for three days without incident. In the distance, Nerr's keen eyes could see the tops of the trees that marked the beginning of the Woods of the Forlorn. The trek was made all the more difficult by the vast stretches of wasteland they had to cross. The soil had been eroded by wind and baked after years of droughts. But even though the journey was hard, she was grateful that they were nearing familiar territory. Hopefully, they'd be back at the castle within the week. Elise was grateful for that.

“T-that's good...” She half laughed, half panted. Despite the fact that she was riding at a light trot, the young princess was breathing hard. “I... I'm at the end of my rope. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again...” Nerr cast a sympathetic gaze over her sister. She had not complained much at all during the entirety of the mission, but it was clear she was struggling now.  
“My poor Elise... You've been through so much on this journey, haven't you? I've asked so much of you, and you've borne it all with a tremendous amount of grace... Just hang in there a little longer for me, alright? We'll be back home before you know it.” The young girl smiled, laughing breathlessly.

“Heh heh... You-you've got it... Nerr. I promise I won't... let you down...” She began breathing hard, as if that simple sentence had exhausted her, and a rough, hacking cough wracked her diminutive frame. Nerr stopped walking and approached her. Even from when she stood on the ground, she could see Elise's cheeks were flushed cherry red and her brow dripped with sweat.

“Elise? Are you alright, little one?” The girl shook her head, moaning softly.  
“Uh uhn... I don't... feel so well. Wh-why is everything... spinning...?” Her violet eyes rolled up into her head, and that was all warning Nerr got before her sister fell out of her saddle. She managed to catch her before she hit the ground, lowering her down gently.  
“Elise?! Elise, speak to me! What's wrong?!” She tore her glove off and pressed the back of her hand to the girl's damp brow, pulling away at once. “Gods above, she's burning up! Jakob! Jakob!!” She called out for her butler, praying that he would be able to do something. He'd often helped deal with her many bouts of illness when they were younger, so maybe he could do something about this... Jakob and Azura had been speaking together and thus, reached her at the same time. Dropping down to one knee, the steward looked Elise over for a moment before looking back up at Nerr, his brows furrowed.

“What's happened to her? Is she injured?”  
“I don't know! I don't think so! She sounded out of breath, and said she was dizzy... then she collapsed! Jakob, you have to do something!!” Azura had reached out, undoing the pink ribbon that held their sister's cape closed. Pulling down the high neckline, she frowned deeply. Nerr almost recoiled as she noticed the bright red rash running down Elise's neck. She'd only seen things like that in books, and they were never good signs, always being a symptom of some sort of plague... “What is that?!” She asked, unable to keep the fear and disgust from her voice. Azura sounded much calmer.

“Dizziness, fever, and a rash that seem to come on at once with no prior symptoms... This isn't good.”  
“What isn't good?” Jakob pressed on. “Have you seen this before, Lady Azura?”  
“I have. Back when I lived in Hoshido, there would be reports of an illness that seems endemic to the islands off the coast. I wouldn't have guessed it was all the way in Nohr, but it seems it is. Elise must've gotten sick when we were in Notre Sagesse. This illness progresses quickly; if we don't act fast... we may lose her.”  
“NO!!” Nerr nearly jumped to her feet, but stopped herself, remembering that she held her little sister's trembling body. “No, I will not let that happen! I don't care if I have to swim back to Notre Sagesse for a cure.” Jakob, fortunately, was a bit more level-headed.

“Lady Azura, since you're familiar with this, do you know what the treatment is?” For the first time, a look of concern crossed her face.  
“I'd seen Orochi make a cure when one of the magistrates got ill, but it's made with a plant native to Hoshido. I don't know if anything like it grows in Nohr.”  
“Well, what does it look like?!” Nerr shouted. Maybe they had something similar, they had to!

“It's a weed that grows high in the mountains, with red and green leaves.” Jakob shook his head sadly.  
“I've looked into every medicinal plant and herb Nohr has to offer, and I've never seen anything like that.”  
“NO!! Don't you say that, Jakob! We just have to find something else, then! I won't let my sister die, I won't!!”

Nerr was beside herself in a blind panic. How could she have let this happen, how could she have dragged her sweet little sister along with her on such a dangerous mission? She should've looked into things like this before going; surely Leo would've known all about this horrid sickness and wouldn't have let Elise set foot on the island. The thundering of hooves behind her barely breached the terrified fog in her mind. Silas jumped out of his saddle with a grunt, dashing over to her.

“Nerr! We've just received new orders from Iago--”  
“NO!! No, no, NOO!! Are you kidding me?! We don't have time for that now! Tell that miserable waste of a penis that we will deal with everything else later!!” The cavalier stepped back a bit, clearly not expecting so strong of a reaction.  
“Nerr? What's wrong?”  
“Lady Elise has fallen ill.” Jakob supplied, getting back to his feet. “And I'm afraid we don't have the means of treating her.” Rather than sound upset like she had expected him to, Silas sounded thoughtful.

“Then Iago's message came just at the right time. King Garon wants us to head to Macarath, about a mile west of here, so we can recuperate at the palace there.”  
“What?” Nerr had been utterly floored by that revelation. The moment she'd heard Iago's name mentioned, she assumed there was another uprising to deal with, another execution to be carried out. But this? This was downright wonderful! Silas nodded.

“And Macarath has the best healers and physicians in all of Nohr; whatever's wrong with Lady Elise, they can treat it.”  
“Oh, thank the gods!” She nearly cried in relief. Azura got to her feet as well, her lips pinched.  
“We need to hurry, Nerr. We haven't a moment to waste.”  
“I'm on it.” She stood, stooping down to lift the tiny body of her sister. Quickly heaving her up, she draped Elise over her back, just like when she used to carry her around back at the citadel. It was harder than she was used to, controlling the limp, dead weight. Jakob offered to take the young princess, stating that Nerr didn't need to exhaust herself, but she refused. She would see her sister to safety, or she would die trying. With Silas leading the way, she ran ahead, declaring that the members of their group who were further back could meet them there.  
000

It took hours to get to Macarath, hours that they did not have. Every time Nerr heard a shaky gasp in her ear, her heart stopped. By the time they reached the sprawling city, the palace's towers looming in the distance, she was exhausted and felt ready to collapse. But still, she forced herself forward, one foot in front of the other, drawing ever closer. It was only when she began stumbling did Nerr allow Camilla to take their sister from her arms, but even then, she did not allow herself to rest. Instead, she ran ahead to the palace gates, intending to let the guards know the royal family was coming and it was an emergency. She had never been to any of her father's other residences, never having been invited to court before, but she was certain it wasn't usually so crowded, especially when the king was not even there.

She paused as she drew nearer to the crowd that blocked her way forward, a growing feeling of apprehension in her gut all that stopped her from yelling that they needed to get out of the way. Her feet silent on the cobblestones, she stepped closer and closer, until she saw that one of the people standing there wore the red and white robes of a Hoshidan soldier. Not just one, many of them. All of them. A cry of terror, of rage, got stuck in her throat. The Hoshidans were everywhere! She could not escape them! And why did they have to be here, now of all times?! She was about to run back to her group, she had just begun taking steps backwards, when a voice she hadn't heard in months called out to her from the crowd.

“Hello, Nerrida. I've been waiting for you.”

The crowd of soldiers parted, and Ryouma slowly walked out to meet her. His wounds seemed to have healed from the last time she saw him, his clothes and armor pristine once again. He looked just as he had when she told him she would be returning to Nohr, right down to the cold loathing in his eyes.

“It's been a while, sister.” He seemed to be ignoring her silence, walking closer and closer. Nerr tried to keep backing away, but the ranks of Hoshidans had closed in around her, and any time she got too close to any of them, they pushed her back towards her brother. “I haven't seen you since that fateful day at the boarder. I see you've become a faithful Nohrian dog since then. Your master must be proud.” The princess had given up on trying to escape, as it was clear that was now impossible, and instead stood tall, meeting Ryouma's eyes, right down to the hatred contained therein.  
“Better a dog than a trophy.” She spat. “I'm not here to argue with the likes of you. Why are you in Nohr; don't you have your own country to ruin?” The samurai's eyes narrowed, reaching for the golden grip of his sword.  
“That does not concern you; all you need to know is how fast you can draw your blade.”

Nerr had learned to draw her blade quite fast, and was reaching for it as well when she remembered exactly why she was in Macarath in the first place. Shaking her head to clear it, she glared back at Ryouma.

“I haven't the time for this. If you wish to fight me, then so be it, but it must wait. My sister, Elise, is gravely ill, and if we don't get her treatment right away, she'll die. ...Please, Ryouma. I beg of you; let me pass.” It killed her, to beg this man who hated her so much, for the right to freely access her own home, but it had to be done. If he wanted a duel, she would gladly indulge him once Elise was inside. He had to understand that. He had to. Pulling his hand back away from his sword, Ryouma crossed them over his chest, looking thoughtful.

“So, the Nohrian princess is ill, is she? Would that be the big, murderous one, or shrill, little one?” Nerr bit back her anger at that remark. She wanted to throttle him, but she knew Elise's wellbeing was more important than her anger.  
“Elise is my little sister. She's twelve.”  
“...I can see she means a lot to you. It's clearly torturing you to speak civilly to me, but you would do so for her sake. I wonder if you would do the same for Sakura...” He voice trailed off, but he cleared his throat, speaking firmly once. “Since this Elise is so important to you, I believe a trade is in order.”  
“What do you mean, a trade?” What could he hope to get from her? Money? Information? She had little of either.  
“I mean, your life for hers. Return to Hoshido with me, and I'll tell my troops to withdraw immediately.”

Nerr's mind went blank at that moment. She was certain she had not heard him correctly. If that had been some kind of grim joke, if he had started laughing before unsheathing his sword and charging at her, ha ha, just kidding; I'm going to kill you anyway!, she would've been less disturbed. But no, Ryouma stood there, straight faced as ever, calmly awaiting her answer. He was actually proposing a deal, and waiting for her to agree to his terms. For almost a minute, she could not see, her vision literally blurring with rage as she struggled to form a coherent sentence.

“Return to Hoshido... with you... here and now... as if nothing had ever happened...”  
“That's right.”  
“...you would blackmail me... with a child's life?!” All at once, the anger she'd been desperately holding back broke forth. Without thinking about it, without even being aware that her legs were moving, she had crossed the gap between them struck, her fist connecting with his jaw. The Hoshidan prince stumbled a bit, and when he looked back up at her, she could see a spot of blood at the corner of his mouth. His awful chin armor had cut her hand, but she didn't care. “You monster! You make me sick, you make me want to throw up!!” Nerr's answer clearly hadn't pleased him, for Ryouma unsheathed his blade at that moment, the little arcs of lightning jumping across the blade, crackling and popping.

“Your only other option is to fight me here and now. Ready your blade, Nerrida, the Yatogami you stole from Hoshido. Show me what you're made of.” She did ready her blade, the shining sword cutting the air as she positioned herself.  
“Gladly! I'll cut you down, you dastard! I'll kill anyone who threatens my family!” She knew that only a few days ago she had preached her belief of being merciful, but it was clear that some people did not deserve mercy. People like Ryouma, who went out of his way to hurt her, to punish those she loved to get back at her. She might spare his soldiers, so long as they did not impede her, but she would make a fine shield from his armor once she returned to Windmire... “If all Hoshidans are cowardly, soulless monsters like you, I made the right choice in returning to Nohr.”

“They've brainwashed you, sister. You've been blinded to their evil ways.” In stark contrast to her enraged shouting, his anger was quiet, almost tranquil as they circled each other. “If the sting of my blade is the only way to bring you back to your senses, so be it. I won't back down today, Nerrida. You're coming home, now! As the high prince of Hoshido, I order you to surrender!” Nerr remembered their first fight, how he had moved so quickly, how she hadn't been able to dodge his blows. Now, she was more than fast enough to block his parry, spinning on her toes and striking him across the face with the sharpened edge of her blade. Ryouma cried out in pain as blood splashed across his white robes. She'd cut him across the nose, and quite deeply too, it seemed.

“As a princess of Nohr, I order you to get the hell out of my way!!” His injury seemed to have done nothing but enrage him even more. He charged at her with a bestial scream, but his voice got lost amidst those of his soldiers.

Nerr turned to look over her shoulder, to see the crowd of Hoshidans behind her getting tossed aside like rag dolls. She threw herself to the ground just in time, as a sorrel destrier charged where she had just been standing. It's rider giggled manically, swinging a lance at the soldiers that still surrounded, blood splashing across the stone ground. Another person, a man in a blue jerkin, unsheathed a sword and charged at Ryouma, catching him in the chest, leaving a deep gouge in his armor. The prince barely had time to dodge the one attack before the cavalier thrust her lance at his face. He nearly tripped over the bodies of his men, groaning in pain on the ground.

“Argh!! Wh-what is the meaning of this?!” A deep voice chuckled above Nerr.  
“Heh, looks like we made it just in the nick of time.” The swordsman reached down and took her hand, hoisting her back to her feet. “I'm glad to find you unharmed, milady.” Her mystery savior looked about Camilla's age, with bluish gray hair. A gold earring dangled from his left ear, and he shot her a disarming smile. Before she could begin to make heads or tails of this strange mercenary, the cavalier that accompanied him groaned in annoyance.

“Meh! Flirt later, Lazwald! I'm still mad I didn't get to stab any stabbies! Well, at least we saved the princess. Yay!” The girl, in silvery armor, looked close to Nerr's age, but spoke like a young child. She wore her fluffy azure curls in pigtails. Making sure she was ready for any of Ryouma's surprise attacks, she backed away, keeping her eyes on her brother as she addressed the Nohrian soldiers.

“Thank you for your help, but who are you? Palace guards?”  
“I'm afraid not, milady- palace security tends to get lax when the king is away. You may call me Lazwald. My liege, Prince Xander, sent us here to keep an eye on you, and I daresay it's a good thing he did.” The cavalier giggled shrilly.  
“Yeah! And-- and Pieri is Pieri! Lazwald and me are Prince Xander's retainers. He's really really worried about you, but he's busy, so he sent us to kill things on his behalf. Best job ever!!” Nerr shuddered. This woman-child was starting to make her uncomfortable. Lazwald seemed to notice the distrust brewing in her eyes, and smiled wider.

“Don't mind Pieri. She talks strangely, but she wouldn't hurt a fly... that Prince Xander ordered her not to. We're here to help you, so you've nothing to fear.”  
“Ah...” Even when they were separated, Xander was still looking out for her. She wondered how he'd feel if he knew what a bad job she was doing in looking out for Elise. “I'll have to thank him when we next meet. Thank you for your assistance.”

“So, you're the crown prince's retainers... That explains it.” Ryouma had sufficiently recovered enough to begin looking for an opening at Nerr again. She readied herself, mentally declaring that he'd lose an eye the next time he charged at her. “No simple palace guard could get the jump on me. It seems your master taught you well. But my retainers are stronger, and their cause is much nobler. You may be harboring my sister, but I won't make this easy, Nohrians. Soldiers! Prepare for battle!!”

The Hoshidans pulled back, further into the courtyard. There would be no easy path to get inside, and though they might've been able to get in through some back entrance, Nerr didn't trust those savage demons enough to risk turning her back on them.

“Gods damn you, Ryouma... Why can't you just not be a hateful dastard this one time!?” Pieri clucked her tongue.  
“Hmmm... nope! It's no use. I know that look in his eyes; it's the same one I see when I look in a mirror! He won't listen to you. He probably can't even hear you. He wants your liver and tongue!” Nerr couldn't tell if the girl was joking or being serious, but then again, she didn't know exactly what being a “trophy” entailed. As she watched her brother (she hated calling him that now...) pull back as well to guard the palace from her, it's rightful occupant, she buried her face in her hands. Gods, was Elise alright? How much time had been wasted trying to reason with that demon? Camilla had sent Beruka out find a healer or physician who knew how to treat the disease, but what if there were more soldiers elsewhere in town?

“Please don't look so glum, milady.” She looked up, to find Lazwald glancing over at her. Though his lips were stretched into a smile, there was little mirth in his eyes. “It's bad for morale. It's always best to smile during times of hardship, even if you don't mean it. It'll make you feel better, I swear. Give it a try!” She knew he was right- people looked to the royal family as a gauge, for if the royals were upset, something truly devastating must've happened. She'd been doing just that, forcing fake smiles to stretch her lips until the muscles in her face hurt, for weeks, months. But there was too much at stake for her to waste the energy needed to even grin.

“I'm sorry, Sir Lazwald. I know you're right, but I won't be able to smile until I know Elise will be alright.” If something happened to her, if something happened to her sweet, loving, always-there-to-cheer-her-up little sister... Nerr's heart would not be able to bear it. At once, the man's own smile fell away.  
“What are you talking about? Has something happened to Lady Elise?”  
“She's ill. And she doesn't have much time left. She needs medicine and rest, and she can't have that when that dastard Ryouma Sama is keeping us out of the palace!” She wasn't even aware when she had started screaming. She just wanted to start and never stop, not until her throat bled and she could make no more noise. Pieri gasped.

“Oh noes! That's so bad!! Well, let's gut everything that stands between us and the doors, and save our princess! I'll make her a get-well wreath from intestines!”  
“Your enthusiasm has been... noted, Dame Pieri, but there's no time for that. It pains me to be so hypocritical when all I want is to mount that dastard's head on my wall, but we must refrain from killing for the sake of killing. If it's you or them, then the answer is clearly you, but other than that, just knock them out of the way.” Lazwald nodded approvingly, much to her surprise.  
“Hear hear, milady. I've always believed it best to aim for a victory with as few needless sacrifices as possible.”

“Awww... no!!! But Pieri wanted to finger paint- with their blood and fingers!” The older man turned to face her sharply, a frown marring his suave features.  
“You heard Lady Nerr, Pieri. No killing.” In the face of her companion's harsh rebuke, the girl shrank down in her saddle, looking tearful.  
“...'kay, Lazwald. Pieri won't kill anyone... I'll just hit them and pretend they're all bleeding...”  
“That's... better. Dame Pieri, can you head back out to the town square and tell the others what's happened? We need to cut through these dastards as quickly as possible.”

The cavalier nodded, turning her steed around and riding back out, shouting over her shoulder not to start the cutting without her. Nerr wondered where her siblings found such strange people to take on as retainers. It seemed that Elise's protectors were about the most normal of the lot. The princess's stomach lurched painfully as she thought of her sister. 'Gods,' She prayed silently as she prepared herself for the battle to come. 'Please, PLEASE don't take my baby sister from me... You've taken my mother, my father, even Gunther... I can't loose Elise, too. If someone has to die here, please; let it be me instead...' She didn't know what good her prayer would do; it wasn't as if any of her other missives were ever answered.  
000

It seemed that the Hoshidan army was running low on soldiers, a far cry from what she had seen at Dia. There were swordsmen and lancers, of course, but scattered throughout the palace's courtyard, poorly concealed behind pillars and large vases, were stodgy older men carrying bows and large trunks upon their backs. Azura told her that they looked like the herb merchants that often peddled their wares in the castle town at Shirasagi. It was entirely possible that one of them was carrying the plant needed to save Elise's life, but judging by the way they cried out in fear and let loose volleys of arrows anytime someone Nohrian took a step in their direction, it was plain they did not intend to do business with anyone. Nerr had emphasized the need to cut through the Hoshidans as quickly as possible. Every second they wasted was one more that Elise did not have. The soldiers ran through, knocking aside anyone who was in their way, dodging shuriken (that's what they called the horrible metal stars shinobi used, according to Kaze) and arrows.

Their progress was impeded by the tall ceramic vases scattered throughout the courtyard. As they squeezed through them, Nerr could often hear something liquid sloshing inside of them. Camilla explained, in between bouts of lighting people up with her thunder tome, that their father often employed alchemists to create a variety of elixirs, and as they fermented, they were stored in vases. Unfortunately, it seemed that was not all they contained. Arthur had been grappling with one of the Hoshidan lancers, and as the blade of his ax cut through the other man's naginata, the momentum carried it back further, shattering the vase that stood behind him and drenching the blonde man in a foul smelling liquid. It didn't seem to be hurting him much, but when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. Odin quickly leaped away, and with good reason; any kind of silencing potion would prove deadly to a mage on the battlefield.

As they passed the pond that marked the center of the courtyard, Nerr paused. She was exhausted and out of breath. Though the injuries she had sustained days ago in Dia and Notre Sagesse had healed, the muscles that had been wounded still screamed in protest of this prolonged activity. As she attempted to catch her breath, she felt a surge of energy through her feet, pulsing through every blade of grass. She looked up, where a slew of ninja were awaiting them, half concealed by large vases.

“Camilla,” She gasped up to her sister. “Do you know what's in those vases?”  
“Those up ahead? Well, those are green, so it must be nothing pleasant. Why?”  
“There's a Dragon Vein here...” The elder princess smiled.  
“Oh, I think I understand you, dear. Well, by all means, tap into it. Royal blood flows through your veins for a reason. I trust Selena and Beruka with my life, but I want to get back to Elise as quickly as possible.” Nerr nodded, and stood up straight, channeling the energy through her.

The ground beneath her feet began to tremble, and she directed the brunt of the power she'd been collecting in her palm out to where the shinobi were clustered. The ground there shook even harder, shock waves causing the surface of the pond to slosh about. The vases tilted back and forth before falling over, breaking and dousing the Hoshidans in their contents. They screamed- at least, those who had not been silenced- and tried to rub the toxic brews from their skin. It was no use, given how it soaked into their clothes as well. Many fell to the ground, breathing hard, and those that did not seemed frozen in place.

Reluctant to run barefoot through the poisoned soup, but deciding she could deal with whatever consequences followed, Nerr lead her group forward, beating aside any Hoshidans still standing. She saw a flash of color, a glint of metal, out of the corner of her eye, and leapt out of the way, colliding with Jakob. The butler caught them both, moving to stand before her as a pair of shinobi materialized before them. She recognized them- they had been at the Infinite Chasm that horrible day. The man, with his red hair and scarred eye, who had tried to kill her, and the woman who'd come to say Ryouma had been on his way. Nerr wondered vaguely what would have happened had she been there when Ryouma had shown up at the boarder.

“You're fast,” The woman said, her voice flat and unaffected as she pulled another knife from her belt. That should've been her most pressing concern, but all the Nohrian princess could focus on was her bosom- it was almost as large as Camilla's. She'd been led to believe Hoshidan women did get that voluptuous... “Exactly the level of skill I would expect from Ryouma-sama's sister.”  
“That's the skill of the Nohrian army you're witnessing, lady. Now, get out of my way before I go through you.” The woman frowned. Her right eye was hidden by her long hair- Nerr wondered if it was damaged as well, or if that was just what was in fashion in Hoshido at the moment (she knew fashion trends changed in Nohr like the wind, not that she'd ever seen any herself).  
“You do not know me. I am Kagerou, retainer to Ryouma-sama. He wishes to take you back to Hoshido, and so it must be done. I must-- Gragh!” Before she even finished her sentence, Nerr struck her across the face with the broadside of her Yato.

“Get the hell out of my way, lady! I don't have time to go back to Hoshido now, and I don't want to kill you, but I will, so move!!” Reaching up to wipe the blood from her nose, Kagerou smiled grimly at the princess.  
“How determined you sound... this should be interesting...” She struck out with her dagger, but it was blocked by Jakob's gauntlet, sparks flying from the dark metal. The steward looked murderous.

“Did you not hear my lady? Do your ears not work? Allow me to deliver the message in her stead; you are about to be served!” Unsheathing one of his own knives, Jakob brought it down hard on the woman's arm. She screamed in pain as the sharpened steel cut through her muscles and tendons, torrents of deep crimson blood staining her dusky peach robes a vivid red. She fell to the ground, clutching at her wound and groaning. As Nerr stepped over her, she could hear the woman muttering apologies to Ryouma. She could apologize him in person as long as she didn't get back up.

Just as the princess had begun wondering what had happened to the other ninja, the awful one with red hair, something struck her in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Her skin burned, as if she had just brushed against red-hot coals, and she groaned as she rolled over onto her back to see what had hit her. 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear...' they said. Standing over her was the self same shinobi who'd vowed to kill her back at the chasm. He held a shuriken in his hand, but his was much larger than the ones she was used to pulling from her arms and legs. A deep crimson jewel was embedded in it's center, glowing like an ember in the dusk. The air around it wavered, as if she were looking through a flame, and she understood suddenly why her skin burned. The man, Saizou's, visible eye was narrowed in hatred.

“It must be destiny that we meet again. Last time, we were interrupted, but this time, you won't be so lucky. Fight me, fake princess. Let's settle this fair and square...” Gritting her teeth, Nerr climbed back to her feet, raising her sword.  
“ 'Fair and square'... that's why you literally stabbed me in the back? I'd gladly put you out of your honorless misery, but I don't have the time or patience for you. Get out of my way...!” She charged at him, swinging her sword. She'd intended to strike him with the flat, but the ninja twisted out of the way in such a manner that she ended up cutting him across the hip. He scoffed, raising his weapon again.  
“I expect more blood lust from a Nohrian slattern. Ryouma-sama said to bring you back to Hoshido... he never said you had to be alive.” He raised his arm, fully intending to slit her throat judging by the trajectory of his swing. Another dagger struck him, cutting through his leather vambrace, sinking deep into the flesh of his forearm. Swearing loudly, Saizou looked up, both eyes widening as he saw Kaze standing there, glaring down and driving his dagger in deeper. The two shinobi broke away from each other.

“Kaze...! So the rumors are true, then. I thought it was a mistake, I was certain you were dead; that you'd died honorably, in the service of your liege, but no... There you stand, right next to that traitorous whore, bold as brass. I never thought I'd live to see my own brother betray us.” Nerr's eyes widened as well as she looked between the men. Brother? How could that be? Aside from their blue eyes, it was impossible to see any resemblance, especially considering that Saizou's face was concealed with a mask.  
“I've betrayed no one, nii-sama. I'd not pledged my loyalty to any member of the royal family prior to Lady Nerr. I served Mikoto-sama, but even that was freelance.”

“You'd pledge your loyalty to that bitch?! She's a traitor!”  
“She is a princess of Hoshido, whether you like it or not!” The redheaded man shook his head, recoiling in disgust.  
“That you'd even try and defend her... As your twin, and a proud shinobi serving the great empire of Hoshido... I want you to know that I am truly ashamed of you and your actions.” Kaze closed his eyes, a brief look of pain flickering across his features.

“Normally, I'd be upset by that... to think I've disappointed you in some way... but this time, I'm ashamed of you. I'm ashamed that you'd raise your hand in anger against one of the people our family is sworn to protect. I'm ashamed you think I should put loyalty to my country above loyalty to my liege... But more than anything, I'm ashamed that your hatred has weakened you.” He reached out, grabbing his brother's arm and twisting it until Nerr heard a loud crack. Shouting in agony, Saizou tried to pull away, but Kaze would not let him go, instead drawing him closer.  
“My brother would never have allowed me to do that, but you've killed him with your anger and loathing.” With a twist of his arm, the green haired man flipped his opponent onto the ground, stomping hard on the hand of his uninjured arm. Nerr heard another crack. Breathing hard and clearly in agony, Saizou stayed on the ground, unable to move. Through his shaky breaths, his voice dripped with venom and malice.

“You actually beat me... first time for everything... Well done, Suzukaze, but know this; next time, it will be a different story. I'll show you the error of your ways, and redeem our family's honor with every drop of the traitorous blood within you... but not before I slit that whore princess' throat while you watch--!” Nerr kicked him in the face, wincing as her toes struck the iron plate that covered his mouth. She set out what she had accomplished, however, because the Hoshidan man was too busy cursing and spitting out blood to spew any more venomous threats. She leapt over his prone body, Kaze right behind her.

“Milady, I am so sorry about that. I should've--”  
“Apologize later, Kaze!” Nerr broke away from him, ramming into another shinobi with her shoulder.

She could see the palace doors, they were almost there. The princess skidded to a halt, as she noticed the spiky, crimson figure blocking her way. He noticed her, and drew his long, curved blade, but made no effort to move. His aim was clear; she would have to come to him, and he would keep her from her goal or die trying. Clenching her jaw, she ran forward, ignoring Jakob and Camilla's entreaties for her to stop. She smashed the broadside of her Yato into the guts of two other Hoshidan swordsmen, sidestepping them as they dropped like flies. The Nohrian princess leveled her blade with Ryouma's heart, both hands gripping the ridged hilt. It would do no good, what with all his armor, but her point was a symbolic one.

“I see you show no hesitation to cut down your countrymen.”  
“Nor will I hesitate to cut you down, Ryouma. You know I will not return to Hoshido, just as you must see I will do whatever is necessary to save my sister.” The older man laughed breathlessly, shaking his head, his long mane of hair whipping about him.   
“Your 'sister'... So you still think of the Nohrian royals as your true family. Knowing what they've done, knowing what they're capable of...” She grew tired of that argument. Fools who knew nothing but rumors and slander could not drive a wedge between her and her siblings.

“They are my family. I love them. No sin is too great to change that.” Nerr expected him to laugh again, to ask if the sin of killing her parents meant nothing, or if she would feel the same when they turned on her as Nohrians were wont to do, but he remained silent. The young woman wondered if this was some sort of Hoshidan mind game, intended to trick her into lowering her guard. Ryouma's head had been bowed as she spoke, and when he looked back up to meet her eyes, Nerr could see that his were brimming with tears. Her grip on her sword actually wavered in the face of this polar opposite of anger.

“If only you knew what it would mean to us to have that place in your heart...” He whispered, his voice tight with the emotions he fought to keep in check. “If you had any idea what we would give for your love... In my heart, I still know that's possible. I won't give up on you, Sister. Never. That's why I must be victorious; I must take you back home!!” He ran at her, striking her with his long sword. The blade, so hot it glowed white, struck her arm where the armor did not reach. Her sleeve burned away, and the flesh it sank into did not even bleed, cauterizing on contact. Nerr screamed in agony, her vision swimming from the pain, but she would not falter. She had to be strong, for Elise. Biting her lip until she could taste blood, she parried, slashing her blade across his chest. His armor absorbed much of the blow, but judging by the way it deformed beneath her blade, she'd probably broken a few of his ribs as well.

As he stumbled, she reared back and kicked him in the stomach, hard, knocking him into the heavy wooden doors. They had been closed tight, but as she charged him again, fully intending to slit his throat if need be, both warriors hit the doors hard, the wood around the locks splintering, the doors flying open and sending brother and sister sprawling to the ground. Nerr recovered faster, looking up into the dusty castle. It seemed deserted, but she knew the servants were simply hiding from the fighting. She laughed in relief, scrambling to her feet. As she dashed back out to tell her companions the coast was clear, she noticed Ryouma pounding the ground with his fist out of the corner of her eye.

“Not again...!” He seethed. “Gods, why... Why can't I win when my cause is more just, when my reasons are more pure...?”  
“You fight for vengeance, Ryouma. In your heart, you know that. I fight for love. You will never, ever best me. Now leave this place. Take your soldiers and leave, leave Macarath, leave Nohr and never return.” She ran back out, past the prince calling to his soldiers to retreat before reinforcements arrived. She prayed she would never see him again, but knew that it was foolish to ask for a miracle she didn't truly expect.  
000

Once the premises had been cleared of all Hoshidans, it was deemed safe to bring Elise to the palace. Beruka, Selena and Nyx had been tending to her all the time they'd been fighting. Her fever had gotten worse, and they'd stripped her of her silk and linen clothes, leaving the young princess clad only in a thin, sweat soaked chemise. Nyx had even used a Fimbulvtr tome to try and keep Elise's fever in check, but it was clear that without medicine, she wouldn't make it through the night.

As they brought her into the palace, where a physician was waiting, Nerr jumped to her feet, paying no mind to Jakob as he urged her to sit so he could finish trying to heal her newest wounds. The princess looked down at her little sister. She seemed so small, so fragile and helpless. She knew of course that was not the case; Elise contained within her a spirit that could topple a mountain, and a will that would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, but none of that seemed to matter as she lay on a thin mattress, gasping for breath. All she'd wanted was to go home and sleep in her own bed...

Nerr held the younger girl's hand in both her own as the physician readied the herbs necessary. Even though she couldn't even move the fingers on her left hand, the older woman tried to give what little strength she had left to the tiny girl. She'd give everything within herself, her blood, her breath, everything, if it would aid Elise's recovery. Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal large, violet eye, bright with fever.

“Big sister...”  
“Elise... don't worry, little one; the doctor is making your medicine. You'll be better soon.”  
“The... soldiers...” She must've heard people talking about the fighting going on while she drifted in and out of sleep. Nerr forced herself to smile.  
“We drove them back, dearest. It's safe now, you don't have to worry about anything.” Elise smiled weakly as well, her lips dry and chapped.

“Good... I'm so glad... you didn't... go back... to Hoshido...” Her eyes slipped shut again, her hand going limp in Nerr's  
“Elise!!” Azura rushed over, feeling her forehead and gasping.  
“She's running out of time; she needs that medicine now!” Selena, who had been standing nearby, dashed off towards the back rooms where the physician had set up his tools. She was exceptionally fast- Nerr just hoped she was fast enough. Azura dropped down to her knees, taking Elise's other hand in hers. “Stay strong, sweet Elise. We need you to hang in there.”  
000

Several hours had passed since the physician had administered Elise's medicine. At first, it seemed as if it was too late, for her fever simply wouldn't break. But finally, after Nerr had suggested the put her in a cold bath (that was the method Gunther had often used when she had fevers), her flushed cheeks went back to normal, and her breathing calmed. Nerr had insisted the young princess should have the nicest bed the palace had to offer, and Camilla agreed. Normally, no one would sleep in the king's bed, but the eldest princess assured them that Father wouldn't mind. He loved Elise the most, just as everyone else did. Nerr had declared that, since they had been ordered to Macarath to rest and relax, that was what everyone was to do, and as such, they were all dismissed until the youngest princess recovered.

Nerr did not join her comrades below, however. She knelt on the floor beside the giant bed where Elise lay, like a tiny little doll amidst the piles of down pillows and heaps of quilts and comforters. Her arm was held tightly against her chest in a sling, to keep from exerting her newly healed muscles, and her back was wrapped up in bandages, a poultice covering the burn she'd sustained. It had mostly healed by the time everything settled down, but judging by how blistered and raw the area still was, she'd probably sustained much more damage than she'd first believed. None of that mattered to Nerr, though. All the signs of her injuries would be gone within the next few days, but she didn't care if they never faded, never healed; Elise was safe. Nothing else was important.

“The worst is over.” Azura whispered from behind her. The songstress had opted to join her in keeping vigil over their sister. “As long as she gets plenty of rest, she should make a full recovery.” The Nohrian princess spared a glance over her shoulder.  
“Thank you, Azura. Your knowledge saved her life. I am forever in your debt.” Golden eyes looked up from the sleeping princess to meet her own.  
“Not in the slightest. Elise is my sister, too. I know you think I don't love her as much as I love Sakura, for example, but that's simply not true.” She looked back down, her eyes softening. “I don't think it's possible not to love this girl.” Nerr smiled.  
“Truer words were never spoken. ...you should rest, Azura. I'll let you know the second she wakes up.” Azura shook her head, and knelt beside the other girl.

“I'd rather stay here. Truth be told, I'm more worried about you than Elise at this point.”  
“Don't be; I'm fine.”  
“You charged Ryouma by yourself. He nearly cut your arm off- Jakob said you might never regain full use of that arm again!”  
“Well, that's why the gods saw fit to give me two. Trust me, Azura; I've endured far worse than this and survived. And I'd endure a thousand times worse to ensure that everyone I love is safe.”

She turned her attention back to Elise, aware that Azura was still staring at her. Maybe if she continued ignoring the other woman, she'd take the hint and look away. It seemed that taking hints and not making people uncomfortable were not the singer's strong points, however.

“...I owe you an apology, Nerr.”  
“Well, I agree, but for what exactly?” She had only been joking, so it came as a surprise when the Hoshidan girl bowed her head in shame.  
“When we were in Dia the other week, I said you grew up without pain or suffering. I know you wanted to yell at me then, you were about to, but then you just stopped. I've been thinking ever since then what you wanted to say. It wouldn't have mattered, because I wouldn't have believed you anyway. You don't seem like the kind of person who's suffered.”

“Why not? What does a person who's suffered look like to you?” Despite her intention of not getting involved, Nerr found herself legitimately curious now. Azura seemed to shrink into herself.  
“...like me. That's what I'd always thought. It's beyond egotistical, I know that, but growing up, I always felt like everyone's life was better than mine. Like no one could understand what I'd been through. I want to show you something.”

The songstress lifted the hem of her dress, a new one given that Nerr had all but destroyed her old one. She wasn't wearing her odd, half-tights this time, and the other girl could clearly see a long, jagged scar running from her hip, halfway down her thigh.

“I got this when I was a child in Nohr. King Garon's other children, my 'siblings', thought it would be funny to push me into a suit of armor. It fell on top of me. I was pinned under it for hours, screaming and crying until one of the knights found me and helped me up. I almost lost my leg.”  
“Gods...” Nerr felt her stomach turn. Honestly, she had thought Azura was exaggerating how terrible Nohr had been for her all this time; she couldn't believe anyone might've had a different experience from hers. Lowering her dress, the singer leaned her arms back on the bed.

“You don't have any scars like that. I saw that when you were changing into your nightclothes before we reached Dia. You have one, that one on your ribs, but that's from the attack in Shirasagi, right?” Nerr nodded mutely. “When I saw you like that, I just felt this surge of bitter hatred, to think you grew up in my home and had a better childhood than me... It looked like you'd never even been sunburned. But then I saw you tonight, when Jakob was treating that burn on your back... And all the wounds you'd gotten last week were just gone. Like you've never set foot on a battlefield.”

“I've always healed fast. That's why no one tells me to wear shoes.”  
“I see that.” Azura looked up at her again. “You've suffered a lot, haven't you?”  
“More than you could ever know.” She nodded heavily.  
“I believe you. I don't know how you've endured it; you don't seem like the type to share your troubles.”  
“I'm not.”

“...well, maybe you should be. You're like Elise, Nerr; everyone looks to the two of you for support. Elise provides joy and hope, and you provide strength. When you're calm, everyone around you is calm, and when you're upset, so is everyone else.” Nerr rolled her eyes. She didn't need Azura telling her what she already knew, that she was still a terrible actor and needed to work on her happy face.  
“Instead of rolling your eyes, why don't you tell me what's bothering you so much?”

“More things than you can imagine.” She snapped in a whisper. “Starting with why Father's so hell-bent on destruction, and ending around how Ryouma could've been here, much less been prepared for us. He was literally expecting me. You don't think he's responsible for Elise getting sick, do you?”  
“Not at all. Not just because he's my brother, but also because subtly is a foreign concept to him. If Ryouma had been anywhere near Notre Sagesse, we would've known. You should keep in mind, Nerr, that this might not be the work of Hoshidans. I'm sure there are plenty of Norhians who'd like to see you suffer, especially now that your roots are coming to light.”

Nerr groaned, burying her face in her arms atop the coverlet. Azura was right; Iago was at the top of the list of Nohrians that were out to get her, but drawing her siblings into the crossfire was going too far. 'Why Gods, why me...?' She wanted to ask, but the other girl was right about that too- that kind of attitude was too egotistical. She reached out to take Elise's hand, blinking in surprise as the small fingers twitched in her grasp. Moaning softly, she opened her eyes a crack.

“Big sisters--” She rasped, breaking off in a fit of coughing. Azura jumped to her feet, pouring a cup of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and holding it to the young girl's lips. After having drunk her fill, she collapsed back against the pillows, breathing hard. Nerr's smile felt a bit more sincere.  
“Elise... you're finally awake. How do you feel?” She groaned slightly, shifting beneath the mountain of covers.  
“Like I got run over...”

“That's to be expected, considering how sick you were.” Azura smiled as well. Elise grinned gratefully at her, before turning to look back at Nerr, an uncharacteristically solemn expression darkening her face.  
“I... I went somewhere... Somewhere strange... Gunther was there.” Nerr felt like someone had punched her from the inside. Gods, how long had it been since she'd heard that name anywhere but her own thoughts, where it repeated ceaselessly? “He was... talking to me...” Forcing the muscles in her face to turn her lips upward, but fearing how her face really looked, the middle princess reached out to smooth Elise's hair from her face.

“You were just having a nightmare because of the fever, dearest. Don't dwell on it.” The girl shook her head, pulling away from Nerr's touch.  
“No...! It wasn't a dream... I was really... talking to him... He was in a... dark cave... He said... Caractacus was outside... but he couldn't go out... because they would kill him...” The thought of her most beloved retainer trapped in some hell-cave was too much for the princess's frayed nerves to bear. She stopped her halfhearted attempts at smiling.  
“You were dreaming, Elise. Gunther is dead, and the dead don't speak to us... no matter how much we want them to.” She added the last part more to herself than anyone. But her little sister was nothing if not stubborn. She spoke with surprising force, considering she'd very nearly died.

“No. He was there. He was... really worried about you. He said, 'Please look after my poor little ladyship, princess'.” She blinked and Nerr saw a tear run down her cheek to get lost in her blonde and lilac curls. Sighing, Elise closed her eyes, muttering to herself. “He looked so lonely... Don't worry, Gunther... Soon, we'll... we'll...” Her breathing deepened as she fell asleep again.

“I'm surprised she stayed awake for that long. That's a good sign.” Azura spoke, but Nerr could barely hear her. Blood was rushing through her ears, and she felt very dizzy. It was a good thing she was already on the ground. She did not even twitch as the singer touched her shoulder (and her injured one, at that). “Nerr? Are you alright? You don't look so good.”  
“I'm fine...”  
“You look pale. What Elise said really bothered you, didn't it?” The Norhian girl shook her head numbly.

“It was just... so unexpected. Gunther died nearly three months ago... and in all that time, not one person has mentioned him. Not even Jakob, even though he's known him almost as long as I have. No one is sad... no one even seems to notice. No one cares.” She heard her voice crack, and suddenly, Nerr became very aware of how ragged her breathing was, how blurry her vision was. “It's nice to know that at least Elise thinks about him, even if it's only because she'd addlepated with fever... All this time, I thought no one even remembered him... I can't waste time grieving for someone no one remembers...!”

“...I think I hear Camilla calling me. I'd better go see what she wants.” Nerr half listened to Azura's retreating footsteps as she choked back her sobs. She knew Camilla hadn't called for the singer, because she clearly heard her calling Selena. But she was grateful all the same.

The moment she could no longer hear movement, she buried her face in the bed, the thick covers muffling her wails. She would've welcomed a dagger thrust between her ribs at that moment, if only it would distract her from the pain in her heart. It seemed that she knelt there, sobbing for hours, until she was once again emptied of all her feelings. Too tired to move, she lay down on the floor, her knees stiff and painful, taking care not to put pressure on her back or arm- it wouldn't do to render Jakob's hard work in vain.

The floor was hard and cold, but Nerr didn't care. If she fell asleep, then she slept, and if not, then so be it. Her head pounded something fierce, and she began playing all the songs she'd ever learned in her mind in an attempt to distract herself from the pain. It almost seemed to be working, until she remembered part of an arietta Gunther had taught her when she was a child, a pretty song he'd all but butchered. She had laughed at his miserable attempts to sing it, but when she was alone, she would often sing it herself... 'Just as the stars in the sky, the star in this castle I long for is just out of my reach, too. It doesn't matter how loudly I scream and cry; nothing matters now- my voice will never reach you...' Nerr curled into a tighter ball, staring into the darkness under the bed. The Rainbow Sage had told her to cherish life, but how could something so painful and unhappy be cherished?  
000000000000

A/N- This is one of the few chapters in 'Fates' as a whole that I found Ryouma to be even slightly sympathetic... when he wasn't blackmailing me with Elise's life. Seriously, the moment I saw that, he became my least favorite character ever. And I know, I know; what he was doing has all kinds of justification from a military standpoint. The thing is; it's still a horrible thing to do! And NO ONE brings that up! If Xander blackmailed Corn with Sakura's life, “fans” would hold mass 'Conquest' burnings. It's okay for characters to be bastards (that's why I love Kotaro), but someone has to call them out on it, otherwise, it's like they're NOT considered bastards in-universe.  
And Elise's recovery scene punches me in the feels as much as it makes me nerd rage. It's so cute and sad that she was “talking” with Gunther (especially how she tries to comfort him when she passes out again). I imagine that both of them were on the brink of death at that point and kind of crossed each other while they were heading towards the light. Unfortunately, it also reaffirms that the avatar does not give a rolling rimjob about the poor man. “Yeah, Gunther's dead, alright. Are you trying to tell me something, ghost of the man who literally saved me from death as a child?! What's that? You're fine? Okay! Welp! Time to go back to my cushy astral realm and soak in my hot tub.” You sicken me, Cornflakes. You make me sick... For the love of god, IntSys, STOP making more characters than you can keep up with! Half of the characters in Fates could've been saved for another game!


	8. A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

000000000000  
Ch. 8- “ A Grief That Can't Be Spoken”  
000000000000

The first time Nerr woke up, she had been lying in the huge bed beside Elise, looking at the younger girl's sleeping face. Someone must've picked her up and placed her there, because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the floor. Her joints hurt, her head throbbed, and she felt weary right down to her soul, so the princess closed her eyes and snuggled further under the covers, slipping back into her sleep. When she woke again, Elise was not there, but Jakob was, standing over her, a damp rag in his hand. Her hairline felt wet, so she assumed he was bathing her brow, though it was strange, for she didn't feel feverish and, at present, he was simply standing there without moving. Just... staring at her. The moment he noticed that her eyes were open, the steward blushed vividly, all the way to his ears. Curiouser and curiouser...

“Lady Nerr. Are you feeling alright?” Despite the tinge of pink still coloring his cheeks, Jakob sounded as if nothing odd had happened, so Nerr decided to follow his lead.  
“I'm fine. Just tired, but what else is new?” Groaning, the princess pushed herself into a seated position with her good arm, taking note of her surroundings for the first time. Every available surface was covered in flowers, vases overflowing with violets and lilies and roses. It looked more like a conservatory than a bedroom, and surely it had not been like this when she'd fallen asleep. “Goodness. Are we trying to bring the outdoors indoors?” Jakob smiled, setting the rag down and picking up a cup and saucer from the table, handing it to her.

“Tokens of appreciation from your many well-wishers, milady.”  
“What? What well-wishers? What are you talking about?”  
“News of the Hoshidan invasion spread quickly. And when the townspeople heard how you charged into the fray to save Lady Elise, well... It goes without saying that your popularity is soaring in Macarath. Throngs of people are gathered outside the palace, hoping to get a glimpse of their beloved princess and savior. They come bearing gifts- though I'm afraid that roustabout Effie has confiscated everything edible...” Nerr leaned back against the pillows, her tea forgotten. The people liked her well enough now, perhaps, but how would they react when they discovered that she was one of those same Hoshidans that had invaded? She half remembered what Azura had said about Nohrians wishing to see her fall...

“I suppose I should enjoy this while it lasts. After all, once everyone learns that I am Hoshidan as well, I sincerely doubt I'll be getting many nosegays then...” Jakob smiled slightly, reaching over to fluff one of her pillows.

“I daresay you'll be receiving the same warm treatment, considering the matter of your birth is no secret at this time.” Nerr looked up at him, confused. The butler continued. “When the people had first started gathering last night, mostly to pray for Lady Elise's recovery, one of the town's nobles loudly began declaring that there was still an enemy in our midst, that said enemy was you, milady. He said a filthy Hoshidan had no business sullying the royal palace, and that the people should band together and drive you out. When I heard those words, I had to be restrained to keep from going out there and teaching that dastard a lesson about speaking ill of the the royal family.” A cruel grin played over his lips.  
“Fortunately, it seemed the townspeople felt exactly the same. They began throwing rocks and dirt at him, proclaiming that, Hoshidan or not, you were still their princess. A group of students threw him in the fountain in the town square.” Nerr could not help but smile slightly at the thought, not just of some arrogant, puffed noble (whom she imagined looked like Iago) being humiliated, but also that people did not care about her tremulous claim to royalty. Just as she was a Nohrian in her heart, so too was she a Nohrian in theirs.  
000

Less than a week later, when Elise had the strength to ride again, Nerr and her traveling party set out to continue their journey back to the capital. It seemed the entire town had turned out to watch them go, cheering and waving. Handfuls of posies, as well as gifts of cakes and sweets, were forced upon them. A young boy of about six offered her a basket of apples, beaming up at her with a gap-toothed smile. Nerr graciously accepted his gift, dipping into a curtsy, and had to bite back a laugh as his tiny chest puffed with pride. The boy proudly declared to the woman standing behind him (who Nerr took to be his mother) that, when he grew up, he was going to become a knight so he could protect 'his' princess.

Silently, the princess hoped that by the time the boy grew up, there would be nothing to be protected from. When they finally left the border, Camilla confided in her that their father hadn't had such a gathering of supporters in decades. Once, people would throw flowers on the ground before his royal processions; now, the only stared in stony silence. Nerr was not surprised; the people paid their respects out of fear, and fear gave way to hatred faster than adoration. She did not voice her thoughts, however. Ever since the events in the Sevenfold Sanctuary, she had been growing ever more suspicious that Iago might be employing some sort of magic to spy on her. Besides, Camilla knew full well why their father was losing the hearts of his people. She only wished he could see it as well as they could- it still wasn't too late for change.  
000

It took several more days before they were finally back in Windmire. Even as she walked into the castle, Nerr could not say that she had returned “home”, for home was still two hours away, tucked deep within the mountains. Having only ever managed a small household, she was still unaccustomed to the sight of so many people in the castle, guards and servants. This time, however, they seemed to be more noticeable than usual. Groups of three or four seemed to congregate in ever corner, talking amongst themselves. And not just idle chatter, either.

As she passed, Nerr could see dark looks of concern and fear on their faces, their hushed tones worried. She could make out words like 'Hoshidans' and 'the west', but her mind was too muddled with exhaustion to dwell on the matter for long. The princess yawned widely, sending Camilla and Elise off to rest. She knew she was expected to report to the king in person, and as such, began walking towards the stairs that lead up to the throne room. Azura followed a few paces behind her, looking this way and that, her expression somewhere between awe and fear.

“It's been too long since you've been here, hasn't it?” The Hoshidan princess shook her head, still looking up at the eaves and the heavy iron chandeliers that hung from them.  
“It feels like it hasn't been long enough...”  
“You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you here, Azura. I remember what you told me about your other siblings, but it's just Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise. All the others are dead.” The other woman stopped, fixing Nerr with a look reminiscent of a startled doe.

“All of them?”  
“So I've been told. And that extends to Father's lovers as well. 'Dangle a bit of power before boors, and they'll kill themselves to get at it'. That's what Leo told me.”  
“So... so there's no one--”  
“No one you need to worry about, no. Well... maybe Iago, but he can't do anything to you. You're Father's true daughter.” Azura said nothing, instead turning her attention back to the tapestries and wall hangings. Nerr frowned a bit. There was something the other girl wasn't telling her, and even though she didn't really care, the overly suspicious way the other princess acted made her uncomfortable.

As they continued up the stairs, she noticed Iago's dark robes billowing as he descended to meet her halfway. The way his lips twisted, it seemed almost like he was fighting the urge to vomit. Nerr climbed another step, closing the distance between them, and he quickly backed up another. Perhaps he still remembered how she had tested his illusory magic. She certainly did.

“Ah, Lady Nerr...” He began unctuously, his oily voice at odds with the disgust plain in his eyes. “I see you've returned to us, safe and sound. News reached me of what happened in Macarath, and I was beside myself with fear. Why, if something had happened to Princess Elise, I'm not sure I could live with the grief.”  
“Of course. You do care so much about my siblings, don't you? Well, as much as I enjoy your company, I haven't time to waste on pleasantries. I must report to my father at once.”

“Yes, of course. I'm sure you have much to discuss. Including your new little... discovery...” The sorcerer peered over her shoulder, fixing his cold stare on Azura, his painted lips turning down even further. “It is a pleasure to see you again, princess. You have been sorely missed all these years.” Nerr looked back at Azura to see how she would react in the face of this wretched man. She did not so much as bat an eyelash, her face as impassive as ever.

“I would say the same, but I honestly don't know who you are. Some court jester?” Iago's face turned the color of sour milk as he wretched his gaze from her. It was clear he wanted to lash out at the singer, but just as Nerr had predicted, he restrained himself, knowing he could not treat a true Nohrian princess the way he treated the one standing in front of him. She pushed past him, pausing for a moment before turning back around and looking down at him.  
“Since you're aware of everything that happens everywhere, maybe you can fill me in on why there's so much commotion here.” A nasty smile stretched his lips, the sallow flesh creasing around the eye not concealed by his gilded mask.

“Oh, there's just a little rebellion underway in Chevalier. Nothing your royal head should worry about; our soldiers are preparing to quash it as we speak.” After the warmth she'd seen in both Macarath and Notre Sagesse, news of more rebelling was all the more jarring, but in her heart, she had been expecting such a thing for some time. After all, hadn't Chief Kilma told her of the people's discontent with the monarchy?  
“Another rebellion... Wonderful. Guess I know where I'm headed next...” She muttered, half to herself. Iago chuckled slightly.  
“I'm sure King Garon will fill you in on the specifics if you so please. I would advise against keeping him waiting...”  
000

It was strange seeing the throne room so empty. For the first time, Nerr's brothers and sisters were not there to act as a buffer between her and their father. Azura had come with her, of course, but she'd practically had to drag the other woman, and even when they entered the chamber, she had refused to take another step, ducking behind one of the pillars. Nerr wanted to roll her eyes, but the truth was, she was more envious than annoyed- hiding was exactly what she wanted to do as well. But she would be strong- there was nothing to fear, especially considering that she had done everything the king had asked of her. Breathing deeply and setting her shoulders back, she approached the throne where King Garon sat, bowing lowly and waiting for him to speak. She was expecting an unaffected boredom at best, and cold fury at worst, so it came as a surprise that his tone could almost be considered warm.

“Welcome back, child. I hear you have once again fulfilled my orders flawlessly. You are growing stronger right before my eyes, blooming into a true princess of Nohr. I am proud of you, my daughter.” Hesitantly, Nerr lifted her eyes. His expression was not warm by any measure, but the ever burning loathing that she had grown accustomed to seeing in his eyes was absent. Maybe he really was proud of her. Maybe he had finally seen how loyal she was and whatever goodness remained in him, be it Anankos or whatever, would allow him to open his heart to her. It was too dear a wish, like so many others she'd held in her heart. Still, she allowed herself to straighten, meeting the king's gaze.

“Thank you, Father. All I do is for the glory of Nohr.”  
“And so you have brought Nohr the glory it deserves. But we must never rest on our laurels. Chevalier requires immediate attention. Perhaps Iago already told you of the rebellion there?” Nerr nodded, replying tersely.  
“He mentioned it.” Garon drummed his fingers on the stone armrest, the deep creases and wrinkles that lined his face shadowed darkly as he bowed his head.

“Their rebellion is still small as of now, the brainchild of young nobility who think it is their gods-given right to destroy the natural order of things. But it will not stay that way for long. These kinds of radicals are the most dangerous, infecting everything in their presence with their ridiculous ideas. Normally, such a thing would not be cause for alarm, but Chevalier is renowned for their skilled knights, so we cannot afford to underestimate their prowess on the battlefield. I will be sending our standing army to strike them down before this gets out of control. I am trusting you, Nerr, to lead them to victory.”

Nerr had only been half listening to her father's speech until that moment. She assumed from the onset that she would be sent out, severely undermanned as usual, so that if she were to meet her death, it would seem like a tragic accident. But the way he spoke, it sounded like she was to be made the commander of an actual division.

“You want me to lead our standing army against Chevois knights?!”  
“That is correct.” The princess had half hoped she had misheard him the first time.  
“I--I am honored that you would place so much faith in me, Father, but...”  
“But?” And just like that, his voice turned hard, anger dripping from that one word. It seemed the very air around him had turned glacial. Nerr swallowed hard and continued.

“But I fear I don't have the necessary expertise to lead our troops against such skilled soldiers. The only experience I have is leading a small band of retainers; I've never even fought with a regiment. Surely there must be someone else who is better suited for--”  
“Are you defying me, child?!” The girl flinched as the king half rose from his seat, glaring down at her with a wild rage in his eyes. “I am well aware of what experience you have. If I thought someone else was better suited for this mission, I would not be wasting my breath on you! I am entrusting you with this because I am confident you will succeed. Do not disappoint me, daughter.” Swallowing hard, Nerr fought to keep from balling her hands into fists- the last thing she needed now was for the king to view that as an act of defiance. Once she was sure her voice would not crack, she nodded.

“Of course not, Father. I understand. I will not let you down.”  
“Good. Always bear in mind that I have high hopes for you, Nerr. You are dismissed.” Calming, Garon sat back down, waving her off with a lazy flick of his wrist. She would've loved more than anything to take the opportunity to run out and never look back, but there was still one last order of business to deal with.

“Father? If I could have one more moment of your time, there's something else I need to report.”  
“Well? Out with it?” Continuing to face him, Nerr half walked, half ran backwards until she reached the pillar Azura was hiding behind. Ignoring the way the girl cringed as she took her arm, she dragged her out, back to the the throne. Though he had seemed entirely uninterested before, the king's attention was was now rapt.

“Father. Azura has been returned to us.”  
“What?! How-- how is this--” Garon's eyes were wide as his mouth moved silently. Azura more interested in the plush red carpet than anything, until Nerr elbowed her sharply. Looking up, the singer dipped into a low curtsy.  
“Greetings, your Majesty.”  
“Azura...” The king's voice was a low, hoarse whisper. He had half-risen from his throne again, and Nerr wondered if he wanted to get up and embrace his long lost daughter. Azura, on the other hand, remained distant.

“Yes, milord. It is I.”  
“...I never thought I'd see you again... I thought those Hoshidan savages would kill you when they had no more need of you...”  
“Not at all; they always treated me with kindness.” A dark shadow fell over his ashen face, and he sat back down.  
“Did they, now...? Well, it matters not. All that matters is that you are home once again, where you belong. I will have a room made up for you immediately, my daughter. Your childhood quarters have not been touched in all this time, but it seems you've outgrown them... You have grown so much... You look so much like your mother...” A cold look seemed to cross Azura's face, but by the time Nerr noticed it, she had gone back to being stolid.

“I appreciate that, sire, but in truth, I would rather accompany Nerr to Chevalier.” Garon frowned deeply.  
“Whatever for?”  
“I'd like to lend my strength to suppressing the rebellion.” Silence stretched out for a long time as the king fixed his newly returned daughter with a hard stare. Finally, with a deep exhalation, he nodded curtly.  
“Very well, then. Go if you wish. Think of it as a chance to reconnect with your homeland. Bring back good news, my daughters.”

The girls bowed deeply before backing out of the chamber. Once the heavy doors had closed with a resounding thud, Nerr turned to the other princess, whistling lowly.

“Next time warn me when you're going to be that cold. I need to brace for such a chill.”  
“Don't take that tone with me, Nerr.” Azura's voice was surprisingly short. “You acted exactly the same way to Empress Mikoto.”  
“Yes. Because I literally did not know who she was at the time. I had no memories of her, no recollection whatsoever. I was a small child when I was taken to Nohr, and indoctrinated to believe this is where I was born. You know full well who Garon is, so don't act like it's the same circumstances, because it's not.” The songstress sighed deeply, running a hand through her long, tangled hair.

“You're right, Nerr. You're right, it's just...” She broke off, sighing again. “I never expected to see him again. When I was brought to Hoshido, Mikoto explained to me that it was only temporary. As soon as you were returned, I could go back home. I waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. King Garon had most of the messengers that she sent executed, and the few he let return all said the same thing- he didn't negotiate with savages. The tiny amount of control over Hoshido that you afforded him was more important than me. When I realized how little I meant to him, I just... stopped caring.”

Nerr felt her heart bleed for the other woman. She remembered how she'd felt when she realized she had been nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things, the anger and betrayal and, above all else, sorrow that came with knowing she didn't matter. Reaching out, she took Azura's hand in her own, squeezing it.

“I know how that feels, Azura. Believe me, I know it all too well. For fifteen years, I thought King Garon was my father and, well... you see how he is. Honestly, that was the kindest he's ever been to me. But he is your father. The whole time I was in Hoshido, I didn't believe Mikoto was my mother. She tried to talk to me, to bond with me, and I wouldn't let her. ...I regret that more than you can ever know. Knowing that I wouldn't even call her 'Mother' before she died will haunt me until the day I die.”

“So what are you saying, Nerr?” Azura looked up at her, a deep melancholy in her golden eyes. “That I should just forget that fact that my father threw me away for fifteen years? That I should go back to being his perfect pearl, and laugh and smile like nothing wrong ever happened?”  
“...Not if you don't want to. I know that's a lot to forgive. I know you might never forgive him- Hells, do you think I've forgiven him for what happened in Shirasagi? Not in this lifetime. But if he were to die tomorrow... I wouldn't want to risk you feeling the guilt that I do. Maybe just... smile once or twice. Even if you don't mean it.” Though she remained quiet for a long time, Azura eventually nodded, squeezing Nerr's hand back.  
“Alright. I'll try.”  
000

After their little heart to heart, Nerr had helped the songstress find her new quarters. Even though the massive castle was still confusing to her, she knew her way around better than Azura, it seemed. As they wandered the corridors, the Hoshidan girl pointed out various alcoves and tight spaces where she remembered hiding from her cruel siblings and their even crueler mothers. Nerr had already been in Nohr for a while when she had been taken; it was hard to imagine that she might have been laughing and running around the Northern Citadel with Silas while Azura huddled behind a suit of armor, crying. Maybe she would be a little nicer to the girl. Maybe.

When they finally reached the newly prepared room, a much nicer one than Nerr's, Azura admitted as she readied herself for a nap that the real reason she'd asked her to accompany her wasn't because she was afraid of getting lost- she was still just wary of Nohrian servants. The other princess assured her that the ones who had been cold to her as a child had all probably retired and left the castle. That was what had happened at the Citadel- she remembered now all too well the mean maids and guards who were supposed to protect her, but instead, found their amusement in tormenting her. One by one, they all disappeared, until it was just Jakob and Gunther for a long time. She hadn't missed them in the slightest, either. Slightly more at ease, Azura bid Nerr farewell, at least until supper time.

Before she could even hope to return to her own quarters, Nerr first decided to stop by the wing of the castle that housed the barracks. If nothing else, she needed to get an idea of how many people she would be traveling with. The thought of large crowds still sent an unpleasant jolt through her stomach, but given all the horrible things she'd dealt with thus far, it shouldn't have been so bad. If she could at least rest a little before dealing with anyone, she was certain she wouldn't feel so terrible, but at the same time, Nerr knew that if she went back to her room, they'd need a pitchfork to drag her out again. In fact, even as she walked, she was so busy trying to decide if she would take a bath or nap first when she returned that she didn't even notice the sound of footsteps running towards her.

“Princess Nerr! Milady!”

The princess stopped, nearly stumbling, as waves of shock coursed through her. Slowly, she turned towards the direction of the person calling to her. Approaching her with quick steps was Hans, wearing a simple shirt and trousers rather than the leather armor she'd last seen him in. He smiled, looking almost human. Almost.

“So it must be true. I'd heard a rumor that our young princess would be leading us to Chevalier. Congratulations on the honor, Princess Nerr.” Still she remained silent, staring at him unblinkingly. Everything, even the thumping of her heart, seemed to slow down. His... smile, if one could call it that, slowly faded. “Did you hear, milady?” A hint of anger was creeping into his voice. “I said 'congratulations'.”  
“... … ...YOU!!!!!”

With a primal shriek that ripped itself painfully from her throat, Nerr lunged at the man, head lowered, ramming into his muscled gut like a bull. The wind was knocked from him as he hit the ground hard, the princess atop him. Doors opened, their occupants pouring out to see what all the commotion was about. It must've been bizarre, for the soldiers to see their princess straddling one of their commanders in a manner reminiscent of lovers, but there was nothing romantic about the way she pummeled him. Too enraged to even think about drawing her sword, Nerr smashed her balled fists onto every inch of pallid flesh she could reach, mostly focusing on his face. She was waiting for the moment she would feel the bones crack and cave under her blows.

“I'll kill you!!” Nerr screamed, not caring who heard or saw what, solely focused on causing the monster beneath her as much pain as possible. “I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! You poxy, whoreson pig!! I'll rip your throat out with my teeth! How dare you approach me like you've forgotten your crimes?!” Strong hands, many sets of them, grabbed her around the middle, restraining her arms, pulling her away. She struggled, refusing to be denied her justice a second time.

“Milady, what are you doing?!” The earnest, confused faces of young (and not so young) knights swam before her eyes, clouded with rage. She must've seemed a rabid beast to them. Breathing hard, she struggled to control the fury still boiling within her. Coughing and gasping for breath, Hans pushed himself up. Blood streamed from his nose, which was swollen and misshapen. There was not an inch of flesh on his face that was not mottled as blood pooled beneath the skin, turning it a sickly purple. One of the knights pulled him to his feet.

“Lieutenant Hans? What the hell was that about?” Nerr bared her teeth at him, daring him to try and lie to make her look bad. Memories of their last encounter, or more specifically, what she had done to him during their last encounter, must've quickly resurfaced, for he shook his head, wincing.  
“Lady Nerr is upset with me; and rightfully so. When Hoshidan reinforcements came at the Infinite Chasm, I had already left. I was following the king's orders, but still...” The soldier who'd helped him up quickly pulled his hand away, looking disgusted.

“You abandoned the princess at the border? That's probably why she got kidnapped by those savages in the first place! Dastard- you deserve that beating and then some.” That seemed to be the consensus amongst the soldiers, who quickly returned to their quarters, those that had pulled Nerr away apologizing for their brashness. Within a matter of minutes, the corridor was deserted, leaving her and Hans alone. At once, she turned her murderous glare back at him, the older man quickly taking a few steps back.

“You have three seconds to tell me why I should spare your miserable waste of a life...”  
“I'm sorry, milady!” He approached her, dropping to his knees as he looked up at her. Anyone else might've been fooled by fake supplications, but not Nerr. Not after she had seen the devious joy in his soulless eyes as he drove Gunther off the bridge at the chasm. “It was the king's orders, I swear it! He said if there were Hoshidans at the boarder, I was to provoke hostilities. It was the only way we could officially declare war!”  
“And Gunther? Who's 'hostilities' were you provoking then?” The fighter's lips trembled in fear. He had seen her unleash only a fraction of what her rage was capable of. How would he react to seeing a full grown, bloodthirsty dragon appear before him? A little voice in the back of her head whispered, gleefully malicious, 'Fresh meat...'

“Th-that was King Garon's orders, too! He told me to knock the old-- Sir Gunther, into the ravine. I don't know why he said it- it didn't make any sense! I figured if he wanted someone dead, there were easier ways to do it, but no; he specifically said he had to go in the ravine!”  
“Why should I believe you?”  
“Why would I lie?! Why would I attack the princess's retainer in front of her if I didn't have orders from someone higher to do so?! Why would I risk my life doing something that stupid for any other reason?!”

His logic was sound. Disturbingly so. The Hoshidans, she could maybe believe, but Gunther...? He had served her father for nearly twenty years before becoming her retainer; he had fought alongside the king on the battlefield, followed him everywhere as a member of the royal guard... Why would Garon have ordered his death for any reason other than to make her suffer? Then again, it seemed that many of his orders were issued with just that as the reason behind them. Even if Hans was telling the truth, it didn't matter. Nothing would ever, ever justify his actions.

“I still don't know why you dare to approach me. I said I'd kill you back at the Chasm; did you think I was joking?” Swallowing hard, Hans got to his feet.  
“If I didn't have to, I'd never so much as look at you again, princess.” That was the first thing he'd said that Nerr actually believed. “But I was told to await your arrival. As the lieutenant of the standing army, I'll be accompanying you to Chevalier. I've been ordered to aid you in whatever task you require of me.”

“I require your death.” Nerr hissed at him, feeling a pain begin to build behind her eyes. “Can you aid me with that? Because if not, you stay the hell away from me. I will never, ever forgive you for what you did at the Chasm, orders or not.” Hans hung his head; every time he tried to act sorry, Nerr felt her anger surge.  
“I understand, but I pray that one day, you might find some forgiveness in your heart. You should know, despite the tragedy of that day, King Garon was pleased with how you handled the Hoshidans. And when you returned, choosing to side with our great Kingdom of Nohr despite being a Hoshidan royal... Choosing to remain with your siblings and the man who raised you... Everyone in the castle was overjoyed. It greatly improved our morale. That's why I have every faith that you will lead us well and to victory.” Once again, Nerr lapsed into a long silence. She could see the uncertainty brewing in those empty caverns that passed for Hans' eyes.

“...Gunther was the man who raised me. And you murdered him.”  
“M-milady?”  
“Your hollow flattery and empty attempts to appeal to my familial love might've worked before, Hans, but you'll be quick to find I no longer have forgiveness in my heart. You murdered that as well.” She leaned forward. She was not as tall as the man, so she grabbed the gaping collar of his shirt, paying no heed to the blood drying on it, and pulled him down to her level. She could smell the fear tinging his sweat, and it only served to fuel her burning hatred as she seethed at him.  
“You took away my hope. You destroyed my happiness. You extinguished the last flicker of light I had left in my soul... And I will make you pay for that. You won't know when... and you won't know how... but you will know why. And it will hurt. And you will cry. And I will laugh. ...Oh, and did I mention it will hurt? Because that's important.” She shoved him back, spitting at his feet as he caught himself. “You're dismissed.”  
000

The entire journey to Chevalier was an unpleasant one, for Nerr's companions just as much as for herself. It seemed that Azura was right- her mood did affect those of her comrades, and from the moment they, joined with the might of some hundred or so soldiers, left Castle Krakenburg, she had been inundated with a cold, seething fury. She could not see Hans amidst the rest of the soldiers, his demonic face hidden in a sea of others, but she knew he was there. She could smell him, smell the callous blood lust that simmered beneath his skin. She could feel him, as if he were right behind her, staring at that vulnerable place at the nape of her neck. She remained tense throughout the entire march, so much so that her shoulders actually hurt.

Elise and Camilla and Jakob seemed well aware of what was causing her bitterness (she noticed that Jakob had taken to standing behind her as they walked, as if he could form a barrier between her and that loathsome presence). The others, not so much. As they set up camp at night, she often heard her sibling's retainers talking about her when they thought she was out of earshot- little did they know, she was rarely out of earshot, even when they stood at near opposite ends of their camp. Odin had purported that there was some dark spirit lingering about her that needed to be exorcised right stat immediately. Nyx, ever a voice of mature reason, had insisted that whatever darkness haunted her could not be so easily exorcised. Lazwald often intoned that she needed to smile more, for the sake of all their morale (and because she had such a pretty smile; Xander was always saying that). And Pieri was certain that she needed to have a little stabbing party to clear her from her doldrums.

Xander's retainers were right, both of them. Nerr knew she should be putting on airs for the sake of her company, and she also knew that driving her blade into Hans' gut until it stopped meeting resistance would give her some measure of peace, but she could only do one of those things. So in the final days of their march, the princess forced the muscles in her cheeks to lift up, she joined in on conversations despite how insipid she found them and, for all intents and purposes, slipped back into the routine of being her old self.  
000

The night sky over the duchy of Chevalier was especially bright, with the moon hanging full in the sky. There were so many stars, more even than she had seen at the Northern Citadel. The air was cold, but clear, and the effect was beautiful. The city itself was beautiful as well, despite having been built in the mountainous wastelands. It's fortified walls were mounted with torches, casting a flickering warmth over the tall plastered houses with their clay roofs. The princess could see a bazaar in the distance, and though the town was quiet now, she could just imagine it in the day, bustling and full of joyful noise and life. All in all, it reminded her a bit of Freesia. Why did the most peaceful places in Nohr, those the furthest removed from the rampant poverty and crime, have to be the ones that rebelled? Nerr already knew the answer to that, it was cemented further in her mind every time her father gave her another order to destroy anyone who dared stand between him and his goals.

But she would not be like that, she would not give into the easy option of laying waste to everything that posed a threat to Nohr. She had managed to talk the people of Freesia out of their rebellion; hopefully, she would be able to do the same here. After all, why else had she wasted so many years of her life with her nose thrust into dusty treatises on diplomacy? And perhaps the soldiers who had accompanied her would see that there were ways to deal with matters other than the sword. But before she could do anything, she'd need to find the rebellion, which seemed difficult seeing as there was no one about. Granted, they could just start knocking down doors and searching houses, but that would do nothing but terrify those who had nothing to do with the rebellion, and stoke the flames of hatred for those that did.

“If the rebels have caught wind of our arrival, they certainly aren't trying to meet us with force.”  
“Of course not, dearest; no sane person would take on the Nohrian army head on.” Camilla walked over to her, Elise and Azura in tow. Her visible eye was narrowed as she surveyed the tight alleys between the houses. “They've undoubtedly returned to their safe hold for the night. We should do the same- our troops have been marching without rest all day. They'll be better prepared to fight in the morning.”

“I'm hoping it won't come down to that, sister. If I can find the rebel's leader, I might be able to discuss their demands and negotiate with them.” The eldest princess sighed deeply, shaking her head.  
“Oh, Nerr... You've been cooped up in that wretched fortress for so long that you have no idea how the real world works. What these rebels want is to secede from Nohr, and Father will never allow that. The only way to deal with naughty children is to beat them down until they don't make the same mistake again.” Elise gasped in horror, looking up at her sister with wide eyes. Nerr felt bad for bringing her- she should've been back at the castle, resting, but the young troubadour refused to back down.

“You don't mean we have to kill them all? Maybe we can compromise, or something...”  
“That is exactly what I aim to do, Elise.” She reached out, stroking the girl's soft hair. “I'll do all I can to ensure the safety of these people, I promise you.” The younger princess smiled widely as her older sister shook her head in defeat.  
“We should find some place to set up camp.” Azura's voice was quiet, almost lost in the still night air. “I doubt the townspeople would put up lodgings for so many soldiers, and we can't be certain who's sympathetic to the rebellion.”

“My thoughts exactly, sweetie.” Camilla nodded. “There's a palace on the outskirts of town. Father used to hold court there in the summer, but no one's used it for many years. It should be large enough to house our little division.”  
“That sounds good. But we should give it a once-over, just to make sure there's no one lurking in the shadows. The rebels might well have commandeered it for their use.”

The four sisters began walking towards the southernmost part of town, where Nerr could just see towers looming over the city walls. She heard something rustle in the bushes behind her and turned quickly, drawing her sword, readying herself for an ambush. A small yellow kitten ran out of the brush, carrying a limp rat in it's mouth as it fled beneath one of the houses. The princess sighed, putting away her blade. She was so on edge that every little noise sent her heart racing. How silly, to be terrified of a little cat...

“Hello, sister, dear. I've been waiting for you.” Nerr couldn't even form coherent thoughts in her mind, turning to face the person who addressed her more from instinct than reason. All she could see was a blinding light explode in front of her, and a burning pain tear itself through her chest. She screamed, the force of the unexpected blow knocking her back.

“Nerr!” Her sisters, even Azura, all cried out to her, and she felt strong arm lift her up- she wasn't even aware that she had hit the ground. Her vision swam from the pain, and she could feel blood soaking into her shirt, though not nearly as much as she would've assumed. Blinking hard to focus her eyes, she looked up, her heart skipping a few painful beats as she noticed Takumi standing a few houses away. He rested his gilded bow on his shoulder, almost looking bored aside from the loathing that darkened his eyes.

“Damn, sooo close. I was aiming for your traitorous head. I thought the shower of brains and blood that followed would make for a festive scene.” Anger over riding her pain, Nerr clambered to her feet.  
“Takumi, you lunatic! You could've killed-- No, wait. That's precisely what you were trying to do. You clearly don't care who's caught in your crossfire.”  
“Why should I?” He shot back. “When all I see is a gaggle of Nohrian whores.” Camilla moved to stand in front of Nerr, unhooking the ax that hung from her waist, the frosted silver enveloped in an icy fog.

“You stay back, dearest. Obviously, this sad little boy still hasn't learned his manners. Once my Artemis has cleared away some of his blood and bones, maybe that will make room for them.” Takumi just laughed- considering that it was clear Camilla was one second away from detaching his head from his shoulders, it stood to reason that he might truly be loosing his mind.

“Hiding behind your fake sister, are you? You've reached a new low. At the very least, accept your death with some shred of dignity.” Nerr stepped out from behind the older woman, not goaded by his words, just wanting to look him in the eye as she responded. She wondered, for a moment, if he would hate her so fervently had she returned to Hoshido. Most likely- he blamed her for the death of their mother; nothing would change that.  
“I won't die here, least of all at your hand. You have no sense of self preservation, do you, Takumi? A true prince would've taken his paltry band of soldiers back home to recover after the sound beating they already received, not driven them back in the fray.”

“Don't you tell me what my duties are, you slag! I'm not the traitor, I'm not the one who turned my back on Hoshido! I fight for my country, and the soldiers I command do the same!”  
“This doesn't concern you or Hoshido. Go home and deal with the rebellions there. I have enough to worry about without having to babysit your soldiers.”

“Would one of those things you have to worry about be how you're going to slaughter each and every one of us?” Another voice, this one unknown and markedly female, came from somewhere behind Takumi. A woman, about Nerr's age, stepped out from one of the alleys. She wore Nohrian armor, that of a wyvern lord, but it was a vivid crimson. With her short blonde hair and pale skin, she would've been pretty had she not been scowling so hard. She stopped to stand beside the Hoshidan prince, glaring at Nerr as if she wished for her imminent death. “I knew the monarchy's dogs would come to stomp out our revolution. All the more reason to stand our ground.” Nerr frowned as well.

“I've only come to try and negotiate some middle ground between Chevalier and the crown, but it seems my very presence has enraged you, stranger. May I at least ask the name of the person who so clearly wants me dead?”  
“The name's Scarlet,” The woman conceded. “And it's not that I want you dead; it's just that that's the only way any change will come about in Nohr. As long as the monarchy exists, they will continue to suppress us.”

“And how are we suppressing you?” Nerr shot back, nearly shouting. “Does the crown burden you with unfair taxes?”  
“No--”  
“Are the people of your city forcibly conscripted into the army?”  
“Well, no, but--”  
“Do Nohrian soldiers come in and raze your fields and loot your homes?”  
“No.”  
“Then what wrong does the monarchy do?! Why are you so dissatisfied?!”

“Because King Garon is a despot who demands all his subjects to bend to his will, or fall on the sword!” Scarlet matched her angry tone. “No, he isn't cruel or unfair... until he suspects that his people might not be as loyal as they seem. Then he starts razing and pillaging! And that's what he's doing to Hoshido, a country that's done no wrong to him. We won't stand for it anymore! Our spies are everywhere; I've known your every movement since you've left Windmire.” The woman grinned cruelly. “Our Hoshidan allies were all too grateful to receive word of your whereabouts.” Camilla tsk'd in disgust, as she fixed Scarlet with a withering glare.

“Turning your back on your own kingdom to sell us out to our enemies... If you hate Nohr so much, why don't you just move to Hoshido? You'd undoubtedly be happier there, and we'd be happy to be rid of the likes of you, wretched little traitor that you are.”  
“Traitor? Ha! Nohrian logic never ceases to amuse me.” Takumi gave a sharp bark of laughter that echoed through the streets. In some of the houses, Nerr could see lights coming on as people moved to investigate the source of all the commotion. “Scarlet-san is doing the exact same thing your precious fake sister did, only she chose the right side.” He looked back at Nerr, his eyes narrowed into hateful slits. “Joining the enemy and laying a trap for your own countrymen... Sound familiar?”

“Stop it!” Much to everyone's surprise, Elise ran forward, her face screwed up in anger as she shouted at Takumi. “You be quiet! Don't say those awful things about my sister, or you'll be sorry! Nerr didn't betray anybody. She's the best person in the world!” Takumi's face twisted into an ugly scowl.

“Ugh... Who allowed this little brat to speak? How irritating. This should teach you to hold your tongue in the presence of adults.” Before Nerr could even think to react, he had raised his bow and fired a shot. It hit Elise in the middle, and she screamed in pain, getting knocked off her feet. The older girl screamed as well, in fear, in rage, dropping to her knees to pull her sister into her embrace. The white leather corset she wore was torn, blood spreading over it's surface.  
“Elise!” Azura knelt beside her as well, pulling a vulnerary from the bag she wore slung over her shoulders. She held it to her sister's lips, urging her to drink. Vividly painful deja vu played out before Nerr's eyes; hadn't she just gone through this terror a week ago? Takumi's cruel, hateful voice continued somewhere above her.

“The sight of that little Nohrian bitch makes me sick... Just die already. All of you. Scarlet-san and I won't stop until we free Chevalier of Nohrian oppression.” Nerr looked up. Even Scarlet, for all her talk of destroying the monarchy, seemed disturbed by Takumi's actions. The expression on her face was somewhere between shock and horror, but he paid her no mind. It was clear that he only regarded the woman as a tool to help him get revenge against Nohr, against her.  
“I will eliminate all who stand between me and that goal, every last Nohrian man, woman and child. It's you against us, Nerrida. Isn't that just what Garon wants? For all of us to fight to the death?” Convinced that Elise was safe for now in Azura's arms, she got to her feet, unsheathing her Yato. The stones in it's blade seemed to glow faintly in the darkness.

“No, Takumi... That's what you want. The only one here who wants to fight to the death is you, and if you dare to hurt my sister, or any of my people again, I will gladly grant you the death you so desperately crave...!” She charged at him, and it was only by sheer luck that he managed to duck, the cutting edge of her blade catching at his leather faulds. He tried to fire another arrow, but he was too close to her to aim. Nerr struck again, this time slashing him across the arm. She would've cut his arm off had Scarlet not raised the ax carried at her waist to block her blade, pushing her back. Clutching his bloodied arm, Takumi stumbled away, raising his voice so it carried through the city.

“Soldiers! All troops, prepare for battle! Destroy the Nohrian army, take no prisoners!” He lowered his voice, seething just so Nerr could hear him. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed like he was twitching slightly, fingers jerking as he clutched at his head. “I'll kill you all... y-yes... If I kill all the Nohrians, surely the pain... the pain in my head will go away...”  
000

As Takumi and Scarlet retreated to join up with their troops, Nerr sent Camilla to alert their own soldiers that the battle would soon begin. Azura had managed to stop Elise's bleeding, and all she could think was where the young girl could hide until the fighting was over. Still pale-faced and groaning slightly from the pain, Elise climbed to her feet. She was fine, she insisted, it was no worse than a little scrape.  
“After all, big sis, you've gotten hurt way worse than this and you still fight. I have to do my best with all of you.”

The soldiers, a mix of Hoshidans and Chevois knights, had set up their defenses in south of town. She could see that most of the Nohrian opposition wore the same red as their leader Scarlet. Nerr ordered the royal army to surround them from outside the walls, blocking off their escape, but to avoid unnecessary causalities. After all, most of the people they were fighting were Nohrians as well. She could see Takumi directing a group of rebels across the bridge to the east, and tightened her grip on her sword. She would take care of him herself, and given the rage building within her, it was going to be hard to consider him an unnecessary casualty. It was one thing for him to attack her with the intent to kill, but Elise? A young girl, no older than his own little sister, clearly unarmed? Only a monster would do something like that.

The rebels and Hoshidans seemed to be working together to lock them in a pincer maneuver. She sent Odin, Niles, Jakob and Camilla over to deal with a group of men carrying strange, wooden scrolls. She assumed by their lack of armor that they were mages, and was proven right as a strange symbol ignited on the ground below one of them, unlike any magic runes Nerr had ever seen. He unleashed what seemed to be a charging bull composed of bright magenta flames. Niles barely seemed fazed by it as it struck him, nonchalantly notching an arrow and letting it fly in retaliation, paying no mind to the smoldering edges of his cloak.

Closer to her, Nerr could hear the clanking of heavy armor as two knights charged them. Effie stepped forward, her own armor even louder, and swung her lance. It hit one of the knights in the middle, and with a terrible scrapping sound, his plackart was cut nearly in half, as if the tempered steel had been wet parchment. The man stared down at his ruined armor, his mouth gaping open in terror, and was caught completely unaware by the hand ax Arthur threw at him. It struck massive pauldron he wore with a shower of sparks, and knocked him backwards, off the bank where he stood and into the river.

“Wow, Arthur. That was amazing!” Elise's voice brimmed with excitement, and her retainer puffed his chest proudly.  
“Thank you, milady. I confess myself as awestruck as you- that's the first time I've landed a clean hit without it backfiring spectacularly--” While he spoke, the ground beneath his feet began to crumble, and as huge clods of dirt slipped away, the knight slipped into the river as well. Nerr cringed, relieved as his blonde head popped back up immediately, but still horrified. How could one man's luck be so bad, and was it infectious? 'Perhaps Elise should start spending a bit of time away from him...' She thought. 'She's been lucky with two near fatalities so far, but one's luck can't hold out forever...' Even as she thought those words, a loud commotion behind her caused the princess to tense. She could hear people speaking, one voice very loud and feminine, the other quieter, deeper, and masculine.

“It's those fucking tweedy noblesse rebel fuckers again, isn't it? I've had it up to my fucking tits with them! I'm gon' kill those sons of bitches this time, Benny, I ain't playin'. Are you fucking listening to me?!”  
“...Yes, Charlotte. They're very loud.” Slowly backing away from her group, Nerr edge around to get a better look at the people talking.

They seemed to have just run in through the city gates, and definitely wore the armor of Nohrian soldiers, but so too did half the people they were fighting. Both were blonde, though the man's skin was much tawnier than most Nohrians. He was a massive bear of a man, his armor jet black and easily reminiscent of some spectre of death one would see on the battlefield. His companion looked the exact opposite; pale and delicate, with a mountain of curls held back from her face by a large white ribbon. Her armor too was white, the thick leather favored by ax fighters. As the princess drew closer, she noticed with a pang of envy that the woman had an incredible bosom, on par with Camilla's. She looked like every man's fantasy, aside from the loathsome scowl twisting her features, and the heavy steel ax she was brandishing.

“Excuse me.” Nerr let her presence be known. She noticed that the hulking knight started violently, clutching at his heart as he noticed her. “Are you two with the rebels? Because if so, I'd ask you politely to leave lest we're forced to hurt you.” The other woman's scowl deepened.  
“How fucking dare you?”  
“Excuse me?!”

“Are you deaf or blind? Do we look like fucking rebels to you? Are we over there, hobnobbing it with the Hoshidans? Just because we're Chevois doesn't mean you can lump us in with those fucking idiots. We are proud, Nohrian soldiers, here to defend our border from those gods damned byak savages. Ain't that right, Benny?”  
“...sure.” Nerr felt her brows furrow in confusion. She always thought that the knights who guarded the borders of the various cities in Nohr were trained to be polite and respectful. Were she somewhere niceties mattered, such as the king's court, she'd have been more offended, but at the moment, all that mattered was the possible addition of two more capable fighters to her ranks.  
“Well, I apologize for not recognizing you as border guards- something in your demeanor, perhaps. I am Princess Nerr Von Krakenburg, and if you've come to aid us in suppressing the rebellion, I welcome your help.”

The woman, who's name she gathered to be 'Charlotte', froze for a moment, her ax slipping from her grasp and hitting the ground, sending dirt and dust flying. She blinked as her mouth worked silently.

“P-p-princess? You're a princess...? You... are Princess Nerr?”  
“Yes. And those are my sisters, Camilla, Azura, and Elise, fighting over yonder.” The blonde woman made a choked whimpering noise, but in the time it took to blink, she had composed herself... into an entirely different person.

“Oh! Please forgive me, milady! Where are my manners?! I must've been bitten by an evil little fairy, hee hee; I would never even dream of being so rude to our beloved princess!” Nerr actually took a step back, completely put off by this change in demeanor. It reminded her too bitterly of Hans trying to lie his way back into her favor. The male knight, who must have been 'Benny', stepped forward, bowing as much as his heavy armor would allow.  
“Please forgive my companion, milady. She's... eccentric.” 'That's not the word I'd use to describe it...' Aloud, she said,  
“It's fine, but have you two come to help or not?”

“Not exactly, milady. We didn't know the army was here. We just thought the rebels were being loud again, so Charlotte came to bash their skulls in and kick their asses back over the wall--”  
“Shut the fuck up, Benny!! I'll fucking kill you, I--” She seemed to remember she was in the presence of royalty, and turned back to Nerr, smiling in a simpering manner. “I mean, Benny, you silly-billy! Don't joke around with out rich princess friend. Of course we're here to help you! I may be a delicate, little flower, but I'm still a Nohrian knight. Why bother living if we can't help our fair princess in her time of need? Ain't that-- Isn't that right, Benoit?”  
“...sure.” It seemed Benoit was so used to his companion's strange outbursts and mood swings that he was bored by the whole thing. Nerr frowned. The 'delicate flower' had inadvertently let her motives slip when she mentioned her 'rich' princess friend. The princess would not begrudge her for wanting compensation- when times were lean, many knights moonlighted as sell swords.

“I would welcome your aid, but I have no patience to babysit a delicate flower. That first girl I spoke with, the one who was loud, crude, and offensively rude, looked capable of swinging an ax, but I have my doubts about you. Your friend- Benoit, was it?- is welcomed to stay, and will be paid handsomely for his troubles, but perhaps you should just run along home, little girl.”

“What?! NO! I'm the one who needs money, me!! Give me a chance; I will kill every last one of these sons of bitches!”  
“That's what I prefer to hear. But please, try to spare the lives of our enemies. We're not here to kill to get our point across.”  
“Of course! You've got it, milady!” The warrior chuckled cruelly to herself and, with Benny in tow, headed out to meet a pair of Malig knights flying towards them over the river.

Nerr watched for a moment as Charlotte leapt into the air, bringing her ax down hard on one of the knight's heads, knocking them from their saddle. She sighed; why did it seem that any time someone held an ax, they got drunk on blood lust? She had no time to think of it. She could see Takumi rallying forward, amidst another group of rebels. Silas, Effie and a dripping Arthur seemed to be doing just fine dealing with the rebels, but Nerr could see her blood brother taking aim at Azura, who was singing loudly to help reinvigorate the soldiers. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she charged forward, lunging at the songstress and knocking them both to the ground just as one of Takumi's arrows exploded over their heads, the gust it created whipping up the dust.

“Gods dammit! Why don't you just die already?!”  
“Takumi...” Azura looked up, the hurt she felt evident in her eyes. Her brother just scowled and took aim once more.  
“Shut up, Azura! You don't deserve to say my name!” Scrambling to her feet, Nerr ran towards him, Yato drawn and glinting in the moonlight. She raked her sword across his chest, and he cried out in pain as drops of blood splattered on the dusty stone of the bridge.

“Take your anger out on me, you dastard! Leave your sister out of this.”  
“She's not my sister! She's one of you!” Nerr struck him again before he could move to notch another magical arrow, but he refused to stay down. He would keep coming at her until one of them was dead.

A flash of white ran past her, and she watched as Azura swung her naginata, hitting Takumi over the head with the flat edge of the blade. He stumbled back, his bow slipping from his grasp as he fell over the edge into the river below. It was not a long fall, nor was the water very deep, but still Nerr jumped over the edge as well in a panic. The prince was lying face down in the water, unmoving. She grabbed him under the arms and heaved him back up to the bank, where Azura slid down to meet her. The look of fear on her face was heart wrenching.

“Takumi? Takumi, speak to me! Oh gods, I'm so sorry...!” Slowly, he opened his eyes, coughing weakly. When he noticed who his savior was, he began struggling, though his efforts were not enough to break free of Nerr's rather tentative grasp.  
“Get away from me... Nohrians... It's not fair... I'm so much... stronger now... How could this... happen...” He slumped against her, out cold once more. Nerr dragged him further up the bank, laying him down on the more solid dirt.  
“We don't have time to look after him, Azura. We have to deal with the rest of the rebels.” With great difficulty, the singer tore her gaze away from her brother and nodded, still looking grim.

The pincer formation the rebels and Hoshidans had tried against Nerr's companions had turned against them, for now that they were split into two groups, the Nohrian troops were using the same tactic. She could see her elder sister and butler dueling with another Hoshidan mage, a woman with purple hair done up in some complex style. She had little time to see how they were faring, for a group of cavaliers rode out to meet them as her group made it's way across the river. Judging by their bright red armor, they weren't part of her regiment. She struck out at one, trying to avoid the serrated edge of his beastkiller lance. As she raised her arm again to try and knock the halberd from his hand, an arrow shot through the air, from the sky- from nowhere- piercing her splinted vambrace and lodging itself deep in her arm. Nerr cried out, dropping her sword. Had Arthur not been standing right behind her, she would've been skewered through the back next.

The princess dropped down to one knee, her jaw clenched tightly in pain as she tried to survey the damage done. She could see the strangely curved head of a Hoshidan arrow, dyed crimson with her blood, poking through one end of her forearm, the fletching sticking from the other. Blood streamed freely down her arm, sinking between the grooves of her armor. She groaned in pain, looking around both for Elise and the cursed archer who'd shot her. Elise was busy patching up Charlotte, who's expanses of bare skin were covered in blood- a good deal of it hers, judging by the deep gashes she bore. As for the archer, that soon became clear as a deafening screech echoed above her and a huge beast landed on the ground. Nerr had never seen anything like it- it was a bird, with brilliant gold plumage that seemed to glow in the darkness, but it was massive, the size of a gelding. It spread it's wings, the length of two men, and screeched again. It's rider jumped off the saddle, her robes gray rather than the standard Hoshidan red, and notched another arrow.

“Oh my. Was it you who gave that lovely scream? It was beautiful... Will you do it again?” She let loose her arrow, but this time, Nerr dodged, crying out as her weight landed on her wounded arm. “Awww... That one wasn't nearly as good.”  
“You lunatic! Who are you?”

“Yuugiri-san?” Azura's voice was unusually timid as she took a half step forward. The woman lowered her bow a bit. She was older than most of the Hoshidan soldiers, looking at least in her forties based on the creases around her lips and eyes. Two large scars, intersecting between her eyes to form an 'X', stood out vividly against her pale skin, the flesh jagged and pulled tight. She would've been beautiful had she not been splattered in a fine mist of blood... and smiling serenely all the while.

“Azura-sama? Gods, we've all been wondering what's happened to you.”  
“...some of the soldiers dragged me back to Nohr when they came over.”  
“Well, that's unacceptable. Point them out to me and I'll make sure to discipline them. You must've been terrified, princess, but you're safe now. Come over here; I'll protect you.” It was all surreal to Nerr, though that might've been partially because the pain throbbing in her arm kept her from focusing her attention.

“Azura, who is this crazy woman?!”  
“...This is Yuugiri, Nerr. Empress Mikoto's retainer.”  
“ 'Nerr'?” It was the older woman's turn to be confused. “Nerrida-sama?” She squinted her eyes for a better look, then smiled. “It is you... I didn't recognize you in the dark, with your face contorted in agony. It's such a pretty face too, just like our beloved, fallen empress...”

“Well, now that you know who I am, lay down your weapon so we can end this peacefully.”  
“Oh no, I'm afraid that's impossible.” Yuugiri raised her bow once more, her smile never leaving her face. Felicia smiled like that when she was folding laundry, the vacant smile one wore when doing something they enjoyed. “You're still a traitor. If your mother were alive, she would order us to spare you... but you killed her. Now, Orochi and myself follow Takumi-sama's orders, and he wants you dead. So sorry. But don't worry- I'll grant you the most divine death... You might even see Mikoto-sama before you go to Hell. Just promise you'll scream for me again...”

She pulled back on her bowstring, taking aim right between Nerr's eyes. At the last moment, she jerked, her back arching in pain and sending her arrow flying off somewhere in the treetops. As she fell to her knees, Nerr saw Jakob running up to them, one of his knives clenched tightly in his hand. When Yuugiri struggled to get back to her feet, the steward kicked her hard between the shoulder blades, sending her sprawling in the dirt. The handle of a poniard was visible just below her right shoulder, the blade sunk deep into her flesh, staining her gray robes red around the wound. Jakob stopped in front of Nerr, panting, with his hair mussed and clothes singed.

“Milady, are you alri-- Gods, no, you're not alright!” He pulled her to her feet by her good arm. Still lying in the dirt, the older woman laughed bitterly, cringing as she tried to roll over to her good side. Jakob kicked her sharply in the ribs, the sudden blow causing her to go limp in pain.  
“Such a pity...” She sighed, her words muffled by the dust. “I was looking forward... to watching the light leave your eyes....” Shuddering in disgust, Nerr hurried past her, jumping as her mammoth bird pecked at her. Once she felt somewhat safe, cloistered away in one of the alleys between two houses, she reached for the arrow in her arm. Just brushing her fingers against it set her nerves aflame, but she knew it would not heal until there was nothing obstructing the wound.

The princess grasped the head, still tacky with her drying blood, and began pulling. Slowly, centimeter by torturous centimeter, the shaft moved forward, scraping against her muscles and tendons, drawing a scream from her throat despite her best efforts to remain silent. The worst part was the fletching, which tore the wound open even wider, but eventually, even that came out. Panting, Nerr threw the bloodied arrow as far away from her as she could. Her vision was swimming, her head throbbed, and her stomach was churning. Without warning, she doubled over, heaving. The vomit splattered on the dusty ground, splashing onto her bare feet, but she could do nothing to stop it. She continued retching until her stomach felt concave. Groaning, she stumbled back out of the alley, almost running headlong into Jakob.

“Milady, there you are! Gods, you mustn't run away from me! I turn away for two seconds and you-- ...what's happened? You look terrible.” She fixed him with a hard stare.  
“... I've been shot, and I just finished vomiting. Believe me, Jakob, I don't exactly feel pretty.”  
“Oh. M-my apologies, Lady Nerr. Of course; I'm being very insensitive.” Keeping his eyes downcast, the butler set to work healing her. Nerr could barely focus on the burning of her wounds closing, for every part of her, inside and out, felt scraped raw. A door creaked, almost too loudly over the din of fighting in the distance, and she turned, heart racing. A young girl, not even her age, stood in the doorway, wearing her nightclothes and holding a candle.

“What's going on?” She asked, sleepily. “Who're you?”  
“...the Nohrian army.” Nerr answered simply, waiting to see if this was a trap. Would Chevois rebels start pouring from the door? Would the girl produce a tome and try to immolate her where she stood? The girl simply rubbed her eyes, clearly having just been woken.  
“Visitors from the Nohrian army? This late? Oh dear, you must be ever so tired. Would you like to come in?” The princess choked on her shock. Either this girl thought they were stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap, or she was the stupid one and didn't understand the situation at hand. Jakob put her thoughts into effortless words.

“Surely you realize, girl, that we are here doing battle with the Chevois rebels. Unless you yourself are a rebel, and think us fools...”  
“What? No!” Suddenly awake, the girl backed away, shaking her head fervently. “The rebels may feel differently, but the people of Chevalier are loyal to the crown!”  
“Sarah? What is all this racket?” Another person stepped into the doorway, an old man, perhaps the girl's father. She turned to him, her eyes wide in fear.

“The Nohrian army is here! They think I'm one of the rebels!” The old man narrowed his eyes and limped out into the street, leaning heavily on his walking stick. He fixed his hard gaze on Nerr, and she took a step back, despite the fact that such a feeble old man couldn't hurt her if he tried.  
“...My daughter has nothing to do with those fool rebels. My family and I know full well that it is useless to try and fight the Nohrian army, princess. Sarah. Go get my lance.”  
“But father--”  
“Now.” Biting her lip, the girl dashed back inside, returning a moment later carrying a lance with a beautifully gilded blade. She handed it to her father, who in turn pressed it into Nerr's hands. “Consider this a sign of our loyalty. It served me well when I was a soldier; hopefully, it will help end this horrid chapter of the war quickly...” The princess held the lance, her bemusement freezing her in place. Still, confused as ever, her manners were not forgotten.

“Thank you, sir. I'll, uh... see that it ends up in capable hands.”  
“Thank me by not using it to spill blood. Sell it, throw it away for all I care. I've long since given up any hope of King Garon learning to rule with compassion, but it might not be too late for his children...” With that, the old man hobbled back into his house. His daughter stood for a second, before dipping into a clumsy curtsy and dashing back inside after him.

“Well... that was unexpected.”  
“But pleasantly so. Come, milady, we should get back to the others. It would not do to be caught unawares when we're alone. Perhaps Effie can make use of that lance- it seems sturdy, and hers looks ready to snap in half.”

Nerr followed Jakob as he began a brisk pace back through the narrow alleys, silent as she recalled the old man's entreaty not to use his weapon to spill any more blood. That was what she was trying to do, but it was so frustrating when her enemies responded to her perceived weakness by trying to kill her. Even her mother's retainer. What would her mother say if she knew what was going on? If she were somehow looking down on the events as they unfolded? Maybe she would just say Nerr had brought it on herself by not siding with Hoshido; the empress certainly hadn't been sympathetic with her desire to return to Nohr.

They were just about to leave one of the alleys and step into the open when Nerr stopped, grabbing Jakob's arm and pulling him back. A wyvern lord had just flown past them, and she could see the bloodied head of an ax glinting from their hip. It wasn't until the swishing that accompanied the dragon's wings had faded substantially that she peeked her head out. She could see her comrades in the distance, and also that the rebel soldier was headed straight for them. An angry woman's voice yelled out to them.

“I won't let the king oppress my people any longer! For freedom!!” She drove her dragon headlong into the crowd, swinging her bloody ax wildly. Most of the soldiers managed to dodge, but Effie was no so lucky. Her armor bore the brunt of the attack, but judging by the way she cried out, she still felt it. She managed to retaliate it, throwing a javelin at the rebel leader. It missed it's intended target, but struck the wyvern she rode in the wing. Even as she ran towards them, Nerr could hear the wyvern's bones cracking. It fell to the ground with a loud screech of pain, thrashing about as it's rider scrambled away to keep from getting crushed. Even thrown, she refused to drop her weapon, and she charged at Effie once more. Nerr reached for her dragonstone, allowing herself to transform mid-run.

“Scarlet!” She called out, distracting the woman just long enough to reach her, hereupon she struck her hard across the middle with her tail. The rebel was sent flying, and before she could even struggle to get up, the princess stepped on her arm, keeping her from reaching for her ax. “This is it, Scarlet. Even now, the Nohrian army is subduing the last stragglers of your 'revolution'. It's over. You've lost.” The woman below her breathed hard, and through her clenched teeth by the sound of it.

“Though I fall here,” She seethed. “Chevalier will never bow down. Ten more will take my place.”  
“You need not fall at all. Do not let my brother fill your head with lies. I've come here to speak with you, civilly if at all possible. I've already negotiated an alliance with the Ice Tribe--”  
“Then they were weak. I don't negotiate with murders!”

“If I am a murderer, how is it you are still alive? Stupid girl...” Nerr let herself return to her normal form, stomping on Scarlet's hand with her heel for good measure. “You stay there, fool, until you're ready to act your age and speak to me like a mature adult.”

Camilla and Elise opted to go ensure the rest of the army did not hurt the rebels, or Hoshidans, taking their retainers with them. Azura and Nerr were left alone, and the Nohrian princess leaned against one of the thick walls, sliding down it.

“You look exhausted, Nerr.”  
“If that's the only thing that seems wrong with me, it's a miracle. I got shot today, for the gods' sake.”  
“I thought getting shot was a regular occurrence with you, it happens so often...” There was a hint of humor in Azura's voice, but as Nerr looked up at her, she could see that the other girl's dusty face was worn, tumultuous emotions playing out behind her golden eyes. She sighed, running her hands through her hair that was, once again, coming loose. It wasn't like her training days back at the citadel, where her ponytail would stay up all day long, no matter how many laps she ran. She had tried to tie it up the way she assumed Flora had, but it just didn't work. Jakob and even Camilla had offered to do it for her, but she declined. How could she lead anyone in battle if she couldn't even tie her own hair? Fortunately, her hairpin remained firmly in place, and as she let her fingers brush it's cold surface, a pang of misery clenched her stomach.

“We need to keep the rebels somewhere until we can talk to them in the morning. I can't imagine how tired our soldiers must be.”  
“Camilla said there are dungeons in the palace. She's going to tell the soldiers to take them in there.”  
“There you are... my fake sisters...” Both women started at the sound of Takumi's hateful voice, and turned to see the young prince staggering towards them. His clothes were drenched and muddy, and there was a nasty purple bruise on the side of his head. Nerr got back on her feet, unsheathing her sword. Her brother didn't look like he was capable of putting up a fight, but she couldn't be too sure with him.

“Takumi...”  
“Shut up! Shut up, don't speak to me! How...” He began muttering to himself again. “How could I lose...? Not again... It's not right...!” The Nohrian princess sighed deeply, return Yato to it's sheathe.   
“It's over, Takumi. You can't keep fighting. Return to Hoshido with your troops- I'll give my soldiers the order to let your people go--”

“No!” He shrieked, a wild look in his eyes. “I don't need your pity, you inhuman savage! Dammit! Why?! Why can't I beat you?! You abandoned Hoshido... stood by and watched Mother die... betrayed us all- it's your fault everyone turned on that bitch Azura! ...why can't I have the justice I deserve...?!” He leaned against the wall, sobbing bitterly. Azura slowly approached him, reaching out as if to take him in her arms.

“Takumi-kun... It'll be alright...”  
“Get away from me!!” He snapped, slapping out at her. “Don't touch me, Nohrian! You're just as bad as her. You didn't even try to come back; you didn't miss us at all. You were glad to return to your savage, real family!”  
“Takumi... you are my real family. You always have been. Please...” Once again, she reached out to him, but he dodged her, slipping around to the other side and backing out towards the city gates. He glared at Nerr one last time.

“You're right; I will return to Hoshido. But when next we meet, things will be different. Next time, things have to be different! I'll never forgive you, Nerrida. I won't rest until I've killed you myself. Someday soon, I'll make you pay for your sins, you and your traitorous sister. I swear on my mother's grave!”

With that, he ran out the gates, disappearing into the shadows. Nerr watched him go, feeling hollow, but a quiet sniffle drew her attention back to Azura. She stood still, having watched her brother flee as well. Though she showed little emotion, Nerr could see the tears dripping down her cheeks in the light of the torches mounted on the wall, cutting twin trails through the dust and grime. Sighing silently, she walked over to the other girl, drawing her into a tight embrace. The singer remained still and stiff, trying to contain her tears, but they still dripped onto Nerr's neck. She reached up, smoothing the long lazuline hair beneath the silk veil the princess wore, the way she would've with Elise.

“It's alright, Azura. He's just mad at me; don't take anything he says to you to heart. When this war is over, you'll be a family again, I promise. It'll be like you were never apart...”  
“...that is not the Takumi I remember. That's not my brother.” The Nohrian princess pulled back slightly, frowning in confusion. Though her cheeks were still wet, a strange emotion had overtaken the sorrow in Azura's eyes.  
“What are you talking about, Azura?”

“Takumi never accepted me as his sister like the others, but he was always kind. He never embraced me, but he never pushed me away, either. This isn't like him; he's not the kind of person to raise his voice, much less swear a vendetta on someone. It's like... it's like he's a completely different person.” Nerr remained silent for a long time, letting those facts sink into her mind.

“Well, isn't he like this now because he's angry? And rightfully so, I might add. He said it himself- his mother is dead, her killer betrayed them for the enemy, you're gone... When one has to choose between sorrow and anger, anger is always the easier choice.” Azura drew away, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked to the east, undoubtedly trying to see the mountains that led to Hoshido in the distance.

“That's probably what it is, but still... something doesn't add up. This is more than a grudge- he's hell-bent on Nohr's destruction. The Takumi I grew up with would never dream of hurting a child, Nohrian or otherwise. This Takumi... he's crazed.”  
“I agree, but there's nothing we can do about it now. He's going to have to work out his issues on his own. We need to find the others so we can--” A loud, drawn out shriek cut through the chilled night air, sending the birds sleeping in some nearby trees scattering. Once more, Nerr reached for her blade. “What the hell was that?! Another attack?!” The scream came again, or a different one, this one higher.

“It's getting louder! I think it's coming from the town square!” Azura pointed  
to where the glow of torches had congregated, casting a bright glow over the nearby houses.  
“What in the...? Come on, Azura- we need to see what's going on.”  
000

Nerr had run full stop towards the center of town, outpacing Azura, but froze as she drew close enough to see what was going on. A large group of the Nohrian soldiers had closed in on a group of Chevois, some of them wearing the crimson armor of the rebels, others in their nightclothes. The soldiers held their lances, thrusting them at the terrified people, forcing them back and, inevitably, right into the steel head of another lance. Having tired of their game, the soldiers began stabbing at the people in earnest, their cruel laughter mingling with the cries of fear and pain, blood splashing onto the stones at their feet. All around, more groups of soldiers were doing the same. Bodies in Hoshidan robes lay prone in the streets, some not even very bloody but dirty instead, as if they'd been stepped on. Repeatedly. A woman in gray, her long hair coming undone, had fallen to the side, her neck bent at an uncomfortable angle. An impossible angle, blank eyes looking back over her shoulder.

Some of the people, rebels and normal civilians alike, managed to slip past their tormentors, running towards the doors of the houses that surrounded, pounding on them desperately, crying to the people inside, “Please! Let us in! Gods have mercy, save us!!” But there was no mercy to be found, for more soldiers descended upon them, driving their lances into the people's backs and wrenching them out, spraying blood across the doors that stayed bolted shut. One of the captives, a boy who looked close to Leo's age, had scrambled blindly on his hands and knees across the corpses of his neighbors, running without sense or reason in a desperate attempt to escape the carnage. He ran headfirst into Hans, once again donning his leather and wolf pelts, once again drenched in blood. He grabbed the boy by the hair, whipping him around. Without thinking, Nerr ran forward.

“Hans! You bastard, stop this at once! What do you think you're doing?!” He actually stopped, still holding the boy by the hair, looking like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He smiled at her, the reassuring effect he was going for ruined by the dried blood flaking off his bald head.  
“Don't worry, milady; I'm saving some of these rats for you. You're just in time to help us clean up the trash that started this rebellion.” She reached out and backhanded him. Hard. Hard enough to send him stumbling, though his grip on the poor boy did not lessen.

“You would go against my orders again? And this time, drag the whole of our standing army down with you!? Dastard! There's only one rat here that needs to be exterminated, and I'm going to do that right now!” She leveled her blade with his chest, not caring if the other soldiers saw; rather, let that be a message to them all. The warrior backed away, the fearful look once again in his eyes. Nerr found that she rather liked it- it was the only thing she liked about the horrid man.

“Wh-what are you doing, princess?! I'm doing what I'm supposed to; we were sent to stop the rebellion, and we're stopping it!”  
“Half of those people you're slaughtering are innocent civilians! They're not even soldiers! Stop it, stop it, all of you!!” She shrieked at the solders, but they would not listen, either blatantly ignoring her or else, too caught up in the pleasure of killing to pay attention. Hans chuckled slightly, until a withering glare shut him up.

“You're too naïve, princess. A civilian's just a soldier that hasn't picked up a sword yet. If we let them live, they'll swear revenge on us.”  
“They'd have no reason to swear revenge if you'd listened to me in the first place! I ordered that we not kill them once they were defeated! Damn you all, every last one of you! As a princess of Nohr, I'm ordering you to drop your blades and let these people go!!” For a moment, Nerr could see a look of pure hatred flash on Hans' face before he remembered she was still aiming her sword right at his heart, and he wore no armor to soften the blow. He swallowed hard, but did not lower his ax or let the boy he had captured loose, paying his desperate squirming no mind.

“Forgive me, milady, but my orders come straight from King Garon. You may be a princess, and our commander, but the king's word is law.” Nerr felt as if she had been struck, taking a step back.  
“Father ordered you...” It wasn't possible, and yet... of course it was. Hans nodded heavily, and she knew it was taking every ounce of his self control to keep from crowing.

“He did. My apologies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wrap this up so we can go home.” Before she could say another word, he swung his ax. The finely honed edge cut through the youth's side, tearing him open. He hardly had time to scream before his spine was severed, blood spraying as organs ruptured and arteries were split. The hot, coppery liquid hit Nerr full in the face, soaking into her hair, her clothes, everywhere. She was so aghast that she could not move, not even close her mouth which had fallen open in horror, the taste of blood blooming on her tongue as it dripped from her lips. The boy was nearly cut in two, his torso connected to his legs by a few strands of flesh and tendons. His entrails has slipped out, slimy purple ropes stark against the lumpy yellow fat exposed through his skin. They sloshed onto the ground as Hans dropped his corpse face first into his own guts. The blood had begun to spread over the cobblestones, but she didn't even notice it pooling under her toes. The metallic tang stuck in her throat. Looking up, the older man smirked.

“Feel free to find somewhere quieter to rest until the dirty work is over, milady.” He turned on his heel and charged at another unlucky villager, cutting an arm off before hacking her to pieces. Nerr remained where she was, unmoving, unfeeling. A hand gripped her shoulder and led her away. She followed, not knowing who the person was that was leading her, or where they were going, but not caring about either.

“I'm so sorry, dearest.” Camilla's voice seemed to come from the end of a long tunnel. “I wish things could've been different. I tried to order the soldiers to halt their attack too, but they all said the same thing- Father ordered this. I've already sent Elise and Azura to the palace- they're waiting for us with the others, they don't need to bear witness to this travesty. ...they've already killed the injured Hoshidan soldiers. And the rebel leader, what was her name, Scarlet? Well... the less that's said about what they did to her, the better. I suppose they meant to make an example out of her.”

“...she might've listened.” Nerr could still taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth not yet washed away by saliva, the blood of innocents, blood of people to who's doorstep she had brought war and destruction. She hadn't even thought to try and spit it out. “If I'd had a chance, I could've talked to her... but now... Why, Camilla?” She stopped walking and turned to face her sister, seeing nothing but a vague, lilac blur. “Who wants to live in a world where a precious, innocent life is destroyed on a whim? Is this the world that Father wants? Why? I can't understand it. I can understand him trying to kill Hoshidans, even me, but Chevalier is a Nohrian territory; how can he slaughter his own people? How is this right? Is there no justice in the world?” The sisterly shape reached out, swiping her thumb over Nerr's cheek.

“I know you're upset darling, but we need to head back. It wouldn't do to keep Father waiting. I'll summon a messenger once I get you settled at the palace.”  
“Camilla, how can you be so calm about this?!” She couldn't stop herself from screaming. She knew her sister shouldn't be the target of her anger, but at the moment, everyone and everything in the world seemed to exacerbate her fury. “Why are you not upset?! Do you agree with him? Do you think we should just kill anything that gets in our way, not even try to discuss options and compromises? You do, don't you? That's why you're always so quick to try and kill my Hoshidan siblings. What is wrong with you? Why are you like this, who are you?! Where's the sister that used to sing me lullabies and bring me cookies? What have you done with her?!?!” Camilla was quiet as Nerr struggled to get her breathing under control. The older woman drew her into a tight hug, paying no mind to the fact that she was covered in blood.

“I'm sorry, Nerr. I'm so sorry... I'm still that sister. But I have to be like this. This is how we all are, because it was the only way to survive. We had to be willing to kill our brothers and sisters, because if we didn't, they would've killed us. And as much as it pains me to say it, you must be like this as well, Nerr. The goodness and kindness within you will only lead to your death. You must turn your heart into stone, dearest; otherwise, the pain and misery will drive you to madness. That is the only answer I have for you, because I don't understand Father's reasons any more than you do. ...I rarely do anymore. What I do understand is that he won't hesitate to kill us; that is simply how kings are. He may care for us, he may even love us, but he will allow nothing to stand between him and his goals. So if you value your life like I do... you must bury your feelings. At least for now.”

Nerr knew she was right, and as such, did not struggle as her sister led her down to the palace. The torches had been lit, providing sufficient light in the dark chambers for everyone to see her as she entered, all of them crying out at once, inquiring as to what happened. She couldn't speak, walking mutely over to the furthest corner of the room and sitting down. The princess drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She could still hear the screaming of the villagers being slaughtered outside, and knew she would forever hear it in her mind.

000000000000  
A/N- Honestly, I'm sure most people hate this chapter in the game because it cements Nohr as the Evil League of Evil, but I actually like it. What a lot of people like to skim over because it's not pleasant and doesn't ken with our modern values is that “rape-and-pillage” was actually the standard of medieval warfare- burning the farms and killing the peasants of the enemy was a better tactic than getting your soldiers killed in actual combat. Knights were not chivalrous and upstanding like we imagine them- they were more like drunken frat boy rapists who could get away with anything because they were in the service of kings and nobles. Hans, for all his horridness, is actually a pretty realistic depiction of an actual medieval knight. Playing games like 'Friendship Wars'-- er, 'Fire Emblem Fates' makes it easy to forget that the point of war is to destroy the people who are standing between you and what you want. And I know, I know; you're probably thinking, “why doesn't Nerr start up a secret rebellion against Garon now that she sees what he's really like?!” Well... because he's bigger, badder and way scarier than her, and if he realizes she's starting shit against him, he's going to kill her. One person can not do anything against a kingdom but become a martyr.


	9. A Song of Conquest and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans go terribly awry

000000000000  
Ch. 9- “A Song of Conquest and Fate”  
000000000000  
A/N- Hey, feel free to sing 'Turning' and 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' at the beginning of this; I know I do.  
000000000000

Nerr had spent the entire night wide awake, taking a grim, almost masochistic pleasure in listening to the cries of pain until they finally ended, some time when the sun rose. She bathed, and changed out of her blood crusted clothes only because Camilla led her to. Left up to her own devices, she would've remained where she sat, not moving to bathe or eat or do anything, until she simply mouldered away. Wearing clean clothes, stripped of any evidence that she had had a hand in the horrors of the previous night, she stepped outside while the others shared a very quiet, very tense breakfast. The townspeople that still remained seemed in as much of a fog as she was. Some mopped up the blood that created lakes in the streets, some dragged the corpses, many of them mutilated into something that scarcely seemed human, away so that they might be later identified by their loved ones (if any such loved ones weren't already lying beside them).

Some people just drifted about, maybe sniffling, maybe wiping at their eyes occasionally, but mostly just... drifting. As if they were the ghosts left behind by those killed. Nerr lowered herself to the cold stone ground, and simply watched. She could not bring herself to do anything else; there were no words that could be spoken to make up for the inhumanities these people had suffered. She could not tell them that she tried to have their friends and neighbors spared, because in the end, it did not matter. Her efforts were not enough. Those who had sympathized with the rebels now understood just how right they had been. Those who had been loyal to the king now understood that their loyalty meant nothing. Unless Garon's plan had been to rally the people of Nohr against him, he had failed, turning the people he meant to destroy into naught but martyrs. Azura had approached her, Nerr could hear her bare feet on the stone. She wondered if the other woman felt squeamish about walking through the blood that still pooled in the cracks; she didn't. Not any more.

“Nerr. Camilla says we need to go now. We've gotten orders from King-- from Father, to head to Nestra.”  
“Another rebellion? Alright.” Slowly, as if it took more energy than she had, the princess climbed to her feet, never taking her eyes off the people lost in the daze of their own misery. She followed Azura, still looking over her shoulder ever so often. The traveling party was waiting at the southern border of town (she could see Charlotte and Benoit standing amongst them, and assumed they had leave from their commander), a dark cloud appearing to hang over them. Camilla alone seemed her usual self, but Nerr could see there was something forced about her smile.

“There you are, darling. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to.”  
“We're to head to Nestra?”  
“Yes. Father sent a messenger early this morning. He'd like us to meet him in Cyrkensia.”  
“Alright. More Hoshidans, or another rebellion?” Nerr knew there would be some blood waiting to be shed, she just wanted to know how mentally prepared she'd have to be. The elder princess reached out, stroking her cheek tenderly, though she barely felt it, sympathy apparent in her eyes.

“Nothing of the sort, dear. Father means this to be a reprieve, a reward for our efforts. We're to take in the sights and sounds, and he's given us an allowance so that we can do so in a style befitting true princesses.”  
“We're going shopping?” Elise had been so quiet, Nerr hadn't noticed her before. She looked unusually pale, her golden tresses limp, but she seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of money. “I love shopping in Cyrkensia!” Camilla's smile brightened a bit.  
“Yes, dear. Father thinks we could use a break from all the killing, and I daresay I agree with him. Nestra is a good two days from here, so we'd best be on our way.”  
000

Nestra was another port duchy, several miles from Dia. It was much large and much more heavily populated, with several cities within it's borders. Though a Nohrian territory, the ducal realm was an autonomous state that remained neutral, thus enjoying commerce from both Nohrians and Hoshidans, and as such, flourished as the cultural capital of the west. Cyrkensia was not the capital, but a large city a mile or two from said capital. It had more canals than streets, and Nerr could see boats ferrying people to and fro. Every sort of shop that could cater to excess could be found there, goldsmiths and perfumers and wig and purse makers... The medley of sights and smells reminded the princess of Hoshido, but when she looked up, the sky, barely visible over a haze of light and fog, was still dark, still Nohr.

She'd always dreamed of coming to Cyrkensia- Gunther had often told her about it, having accompanied the king to the city many times as part of the royal guard in the past. There were so many performers, musicians, actors, acrobats, that you could watch a new act every day for a year and still not see everything the city had to offer. So many of the songs she knew came from the operas and symphonies Cyrkensia was famous for, taught to her by her retainer and siblings, who had also accompanied their father many times. She would perform them on her violin or pianoforte, pretending that there was an audience watching her, enraptured by her skill, and when she was done, they would all stand and cheer and throw roses... Such silly, childish dreams...

As they were to join the king at the Grand Palais du O'pra, his favorite opera house, they were expected to look as regal as their positions suggested. Elise seemed to have forgotten her melancholy from the past few days, grabbing Nerr with one hand and Azura with the other and dragging them all about the town, looking into the various shops. The young princess confessed that she'd always dreamed of going shopping with her big sister, and now, it was even better because she had two big sisters. Nerr forced herself to smile, not wanting to spoil the girl's mood. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, free for a few hours to take in the town, and it wouldn't be fair to any of them for her grim thoughts to drag them down. They (or rather, Elise) finally settled on a dressmaker that was reputed to create the finest gowns in Nestra, whom the nobility often patronized.

Nerr had let her younger and older sisters take care of the details, not caring what she wore. In truth, she was thinking more about the possibility of getting a new suit of armor than a dress. Despite Jakob's best efforts to repair hers, he was no smithy, and it was clear her plate would not be protecting her much longer. It was badly dented, so much so that it often dug painfully into her ribs when she wore it. There were punctures in some of the silvery splints as well, where arrows (mostly courtesy of Takumi) had stuck her. It would need to be scrapped soon, but how long would it take to get a new suit made? It would have to be fitted to her specifications, after all. There were many smiths in Cyrkensia, so perhaps after she had attended the opera, Father would give her another allowance for new armor.

Azura was being fitted at the same time as her, while their other sisters chose fabrics and lace for trimmings. It was clear she was unaccustomed to having someone stand so near to her whilst in a state of undress. Every time the seamstress drew closer, pulling and pushing at the indigo silk draped over her to pin it in place, the songstress cringed. She glanced over to Nerr, who stood stock still, as if she had turned into granite.

“This doesn't bother you?”  
“Of course not. It's nothing strange. This is how they fit you for ball gowns.”  
“I've never worn a ball gown...” She muttered, yelping as one of the pins apparently pricked her, the dressmaker scolding her for being so twitchy.

“Lucky you.” Nerr sighed, closing her eyes. Were she not standing on a stool and covered in pins, she'd try to take a nap. “I don't recommend them.”  
“Have you worn them before?”  
“We didn't have many parties in the Northern Citadel, what with it being so remote and difficult to access. Not exactly a suitable place for entertaining. But I went to a fete three years ago at Castle Krakenburg. I had to wear a gown for that. And stays. And shoes...” She added bitterly. She still remembered how sore her feet had been after that. It had taken her weeks of practice to even walk in those silly, high heeled shoes, much less dance. It was with a twinge of sadness that she recalled it had been Gunther who had taught her how to distribute her weight so as to not fall down- her foolish dress shoes weren't far removed from the shoes bow knights wore when they rode, after all. And then, he'd rehearsed her in the steps of the pavane... Her eye prickled at the memory.

“Nerr? What's wrong?”  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just balking at the thought of having to wear stays again.” The seamstress who was currently measuring the width of her hips smiled up at her.  
“But, my lady, surely you wish to look beautiful, yes? Why, there are all manner of nobles going to the opera tonight. Perhaps your father, the king, is planning to betroth you to one of them. You'd want to impressive him, of course.” Nerr scowled down at the woman so harshly that she took a step back, averting her rheumy eyes.

“For your information, I am beautiful, and I don't need to be laced into a torture device to make that apparent. I bet you're good at making women feel ugly so they buy more of your shoddy dresses. And as for my father- the king- he's more concerned with the war effort than arranging my marriage, so perhaps you should keep your opinions to yourself, madame.” Azura seemed to be stunned into silence for a moment, but then gave a nervous giggle. Nerr turned her stare to her. “What are you laughing at?”  
“Nothing.” She said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. “Nothing at all. I just didn't think you were the kind of person to go off the deep end over a fashion statement. Here I was thinking I was the only thing that could get you that riled up.”  
“Yeah, 'ha ha', it's so funny.” The other princess droned, rolling her eyes. “I can't wait to see how you feel when you're laced into a jibet; let's see who's laughing then...”  
000

Several hours later, when it was truly dark, Nerr followed her sisters, their retainers in tow, towards the Grand Palais. It was a massive building, truly a palace, and she could see that every window was illuminated with dozens of candelabras. People congregated outside, pulling up in carriages, men and women, lords and ladies, dressed in their finest. There was a sea of furs and silk gowns, precious stone glittering on the fingers and ears and dresses of of everyone around.

The crowd was horrible, and the princess's stifling gown did nothing to relieve her growing anxiety. Much to her chagrin, Azura was enduring her own stays far better than Nerr was. The again, she was very svelte, with a rather... Hoshidan figure. The princess breathed hard, trying to fill her lungs, but failing. Camilla seemed to notice her discomfort and quickly led them inside. It was even worse, with more people crammed into an even tighter space. Nerr could barely take in the beauty of the room she was in, with it's marble floors and gilded banisters, the exquisite illumination on the ceiling, because she felt that she would black out at any minute. Clutching her hand, Camilla continued pulling her along, up the stairs and through several more rooms, each less crowded than the last, until they finally stopped. She breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Oh... thanks the gods. I thought I was going to die out there.”  
“You really don't do well in large crowds, do you Nerr? I remember you having the same reaction in Shirasagi.” Still breathing deeply, but feeling herself calm, the princess looked at the blunette girl.  
“It's not so much the crowds; it's the noise that accompanies them. And the smells. If they would all just be quiet and wear less cologne, I'd be fine.”

“You forget, Azura, that Nerr grew up in isolation.” Camilla leaned against one of the marble columns, ensuring that her long hair, which was pinned high atop her head, was still in place. “We all had to deal with the sights and sounds of court as children. She didn't, so it's unsurprising she wouldn't find it pleasant.”

“I like it!” Elise piped up, her own hair done in braids that coiled around her head. She swayed where she stood, flicking her shimmering, rose colored skirts back and forth. “I like seeing people all dressed up and happy. I hope it's like this after we win the war. We can have a huge banquet in the castle, and invite everyone, and there'll be singing and dancing and--”

“First, we need to win the war, dearest.” Nerr reminded her softly. And though she was relieved to be taking a break from the battles, she still felt on edge. She had seen many people wearing robes from Hoshido, and the thought that there might be soldiers waiting to ambush them made her gut clench. She turned towards her older sister. “Camilla. Do you really think it's wise for Father to leave the capital at a time like this? Especially to come to a place that's frequented by Hoshidans?”  
“Don't worry, dear. Father comes to Cyrkensia all the time, and the Hoshidans don't do anything. These are nobles and merchants, besides, not warriors. They'd sooner swoon at the sight of blood than spill it.”

“Even so, it's best to remain on your guard. Don't get complacent, Nerr. That goes double for you, Elise.” The sound of a young man's voice behind her, one that was not laced with venom, quickened her pulse. She turned to see Leo standing there, wearing a black, velvet doublet and tight trousers tucked into his boots. Surprisingly, everything was worn the right way, nothing inside out or on the wrong side. His hair had been oiled back, and his dark eyes were warm as he smiled at her.

“Leo!!” Without thinking, she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. How much she'd missed him, missed having a little brother that did not hate her and resent her for being alive... He chuckled in her ear.  
“Goodness, that's a warm welcome. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder.”  
“Oh gods, I've missed you...” She whispered, letting her eyes slip shut and leaning her weight against him.

“Leo! How dare you stay away from us for so long? It's downright cruel!”  
“Oh, Elise. You never cease to inspire me... to do all in my power to not end up like you.” Camilla chuckled, drawing all the siblings together.  
“Oh, Elise is right; it has been too long since we've all been together like this.”  
“I'd agree,” Leo began. “Except, I have no idea who you are.” He was looking at Azura, who had been pressed against his side, her pale cheeks a vivid pink. Elise, paying no heed to the ways she was being crushed by her older siblings, laughed in delight.

“That's Azura, silly! She came back! Isn't it the best?!”  
“Azura?” He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed himself. “Ah yes, I recall Father mentioning you. Forgive me for not recognizing you- everyone's face from back then tends to blend together in my mind.”

“It's alright.” The songstress did her best to smile, but it looked more like an awkward grimace as she tried to wriggle away from the group hug. “As I recall, you were very young back then. I can't fault you for not remembering me.” A heavy, obtrusive silence seemed to descend on them. In an effort to break it, Nerr cleared her throat, addressing her brother again.

“Since you're here, Leo, does that mean you've finished Father's mission?”  
“For the most part. All I've left to do is guard Father while he's here. Then, I'll be free to do as I wish. I was planning on joining you, if you'd have me.” Nerr quietly wondered what was the point of having a royal guard if the king had to ask his youngest son to perform that duty, but said nothing. A tiny, hopeful part of her thought that maybe, after seeing the king order so many massacres, his guard had just up and quit. She smiled a bit.

“Of course, Leo. I'd feel much better having your capable mind and hands on board.” She smiled at him, but his own smile seemed to dim slightly. Narrowing his eyes in scrutiny, he pulled away from Elise and Camilla, who had yet to loosen their grasp.  
“I'd best return to Father. He'll be expecting to see you soon, Nerr, so you should come along as well once you've found your seats. You wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?”  
“Of course not. I'll see you shortly, brother.”  
000

The stage of the Grand Palais was a breathtaking sight to behold. Boxes where patrons would watch the performance lined the walls, but the floor between the stage and walls had been flooded, creating an indoor lake. Dozens of gondolas, with plush pillows and ornate carvings, floated on surface, and many held richly attired men and women, chatting and laughing as they waited for the show to start. Camilla and Elise were going to sit in one of the boxes (Elise mentioned that she felt queasy just looking at the rocking boats), but Father had reserved one of the gondola seats for Nerr and Azura, allowing them to be as close to the stage as possible. It was a surprisingly kind gesture, and she reminded herself to thank him when she saw him. Leaving Azura to guard their seat, she climbed over the floating planks that served as bridges between the boats, holding her long skirts up to keep them from trailing in the water. She'd left her shoes behind in the boat, noticing with a bit of humor that, the moment she sat, Azura had removed hers as well. That was one thing they had in common, at least.

It was quite a climb to the king's private box, and by the time she'd reached it, she was panting. Thick velvet drapes seemed to absorb all the lights, even those from the numerous candelabras. She noticed a huge oil painting hanging on the way, the gilding on it's ornately carved frame peeling off in places. It showed a battlefield, with Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers attacking one another, their pennants flapping in the wind, torn and splattered with blood. At the forefront of the scene, a regal paladin clashed swords and with a samurai. There was an extraordinary amount of detail- she could see the fear in the destrier's bulging eyes, the dim sunlight glinting on both sword and katana.

“Nerr!” She started, turning to see Leo peeking through one of curtains. “What are you doing, loitering around? Father is here, come inside.” Swallowing, she picked up her skirts and slipped between the curtains. Soldiers lined the walls, and bowed to her as she passed. Well, he did have a royal guard. Then why demand the extra protection in a neutral country? Her father sat in his overstuffed chair, talking to Iago, who stood beside him, in hushed tones. Leo bowed slightly as he approached, stepping aside to make space for Nerr. “Father. Nerr has arrived.”  
“Father.” She dipped into a low curtsy. “Thank you for inviting me here. It is an honor to accompany your royal presence.” She felt a heavy hand on her head.  
“Rise, my daughter.” She did so, noticing the king for the first time.

Despite the light that poured in from the stage below, it was very dark in the box. He did not wear the heavy, ebony armor she had grown accustomed to seeing him in, but rather, dressed as a noble would, only much more splendid. His quilted black velvet doublet was studded with jewels and embroidered with gold and silver thread. His great, ermine cloak, too, was richly decorated. Even his buttons were molded gold. He looked more like a king, and less like a warlord, than she'd seen him yet. Even when she'd been presented before him at the fete, he'd worn armor. His expression was not hard as he looked at her, though nowhere near approaching tender. Something akin to pride shone in his eyes.

“It is long overdue that I have you brought here, Nerr. Leo has told me of your desire to see the operas of Cyrkensia, and I feel it a fitting reward for your actions in Chevalier.” Nerr's blood ran cold. Reward? For her actions? What actions; trying to kill Hans, trying to spare the rebels? This would not bode well for her. But she remained smiling, trying to look gracious, ignoring the way Iago was sneering at her (did he think she couldn't see him just because he stood in the shadows?).  
“Truly, Father?”

“Yes. You have done well, Nerr, very well. When I heard your regiment laid waste to those traitorous scoundrels, I could not have been prouder. I thought your soft heart might falter, but you have gladly proven me wrong.” He leaned his elbow on the armrest, leaning closer to her. Nerr could see the flecks in his crimson irises. “You see, Nerr, rebellions are like seeds; one must salt the earth before they sprout, and blood makes for more effective salt than words. Your lessons in diplomacy were not in vain- even the gods can see you have a gift when it comes to speaking to people- but that will not be enough.”  
“Of course, Father.” The smallest hint of a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I knew you would eventually come around to my way of ruling. Once you'd been sufficiently cleansed of those savage Hoshidan's influence, you would reclaim your Nohrian roots. I'm told you even began enjoying watching the spark of life fade from the injured rebel knights. Hans praised you highly for displaying behavior befitting a Nohrian royal.”  
“Hans said that?” Her mind whirled as she tried to figure out that monster's game.

Had he just spoken the truth, Garon would've had her executed on the spot, and the horrid dastard wouldn't have to live in fear of her making good on her threat. So why lie, why praise her and help cement her standing with the king? It was clear he was only doing it because he felt he had something to gain from it, but what? Did he think that by aiding her, by proving his loyalty, she would call off her vendetta against him? Well he was wrong, and the mistake would cost him dearly. 'The stupid fool should've played his hand...' Nerr smiled even wider, hoping she didn't look like a madwoman. She actually felt a twinge of happiness, but only because she was imagining how Hans would react when she turned on him. “No!” he would cry, “I helped you; why are you disemboweling me?!”

“Indeed, milady.” Iago finally spoke up, clearly not the words he'd been wanting to say, judging by the sour look on his face. “All of our soldiers say you have become quite the force of vengeance on the battlefield, destroying all who would threaten the royal family.”  
“...well, if that's what they said happened, then that's what happened. It's not like they'd have a reason to lie, after all, especially Hans. Unless you think even Father's right-hand man would try to deceive him, and Hans doesn't strike me as the deceiving kind. It seems he's honest to a fault...” She returned her attention back to the king. “And of course I'll destroy anything that threatens my family. 'As for the pitiful weeds that crop up in vain, they'll just die anyway, and nurture me all the same'...” She quoted a line from The Prideful Princess. King Garon actually smiled at that, the muscles in his face working in what was a clearly unnatural manner to do so. He reached up and patted her cheek, the touch revolting her.

“Exactly, my child. Now you understand... Now then, go find your sisters. The show is about to begin.” She nodded, curtsying one last time before she backed out of the box. She sighed deeply, fixing her smile back in place as she heard the heavy curtains rustling. Leo stepped out as well, his brows drawn together.

“Nerr? Are you alright, sister?”  
“Fine, Leo. Excuse me, I need to get back down to my seat.” She began walking, but was halted as Leo reached out and grabbed her arm. His warm, brown eyes were darkened with concern. When he looked like that, it was easier to remember that he was younger than her.  
“You don't look alright, sister. You look like a corpse that doesn't realize it's dead. ...what happened in Chevalier?” Never letting her smile drop, Nerr gently pried his fingers from her arm.  
“We can talk about it later. I need to go now.”

Without even waiting to hear his response, she turned and dashed back down the stairs. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep up that fake smile, and she didn't want any of Father's or Iago's spies to see her looking anything but happy. She was in such a rush that she slipped a few times, her foot or hem falling in the water. She could see silvery glints of fish as they swam away in fear. In some of the other boats, she could see the patrons sprinkling crumbs into the water. Finally having reached her boat, she collapsed into it, leaning back against the sumptuous plush pillows. It wasn't until she had caught her breath, tugging on the golden laces of her bodice, that she realized she was alone. Azura's shoes were still in the boat, but the songstress was not. Nerr glanced around, to see if she was perhaps on one of the planks, either coming towards her or leaving, but there was no sign of her. The princess sighed deeply, trying to get comfortable.

“Ugh, I need to tie a bell around that girl...” She muttered to herself as the lights dimmed. The crimson curtains on the stage parted, revealing a woman in a dark indigo dress. She wore a veil over the bottom part of her face, as well as covering her long curtain of blue hair. Nerr sat up suddenly, the boat rocking. No... it couldn't be possible. She cast a fearful eye along the planks once again, hoping desperately to see Azura running towards her, saying she just had to step out to use the closet, but there was no one. From where she sat, so close to the stage, the princess could even see a golden pendant on a long chain hanging from the woman's neck, the sliver of blue stone set within it starting to give off a faint glow as she began singing.

“Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne; a legacy of lies. A familiar disguise...”As the woman- the all too familiar woman- danced in time to her lyrics, Nerr could see drops of water forming at her fingers, trailing through the air like ribbons. The singer spun, her curtain of lazuline hair whipping around her, and the water from the lake rose up as well, saturating the air. The other patrons all exclaimed in wonder and amazement, but Nerr felt her heart stop within her chest. Who else, she wondered, had she seen manipulate water like that, especially when singing?

“Sing with me a song of conquest and fate; the black pillar cracks beneath it's weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone... Lost in thoughts, all alone...” The singer continued spinning, her arms raised to the heavens as if she were performing some sort of ritual. From the highest box, barely audible over the pounding of drums and twanging of sitars, she heard a panicked voice crying out.

“Stop this at once! Stop the music!! Soldiers! Capture that performer; her song may be some kind of curse!!” Only then did she recognize the speaker as Iago. Nerr stood, trying to keep her balance in the rocking boat. Many other people were standing as well, to look into the royal box, and the resulting commotion was creating rather strong waves on the water's surface. Something seemed to fall from the box, and with a jolt of fear, she noticed it was Leo. But he was not free falling- it seemed he was simply floating down. She could just make out the faint glow of a magic circle around him and suddenly realized what he was doing. He had shown her before how he could make things levitate with his Brynhildr tome. As he landed on the planks, off balance but firmly, he ran towards her.

“Leo! What's happened, what's going on?!”  
“Hurry, Nerr! We need to catch that singer! What the--?! Where'd she go?!” Nerr turned back to the stage, her eyes widening. Where before stood the suspiciously familiar songstress now stood... nothing. Even the musicians at the front of the stage looked confused, laying down their instruments. The confused chatter was echoing painfully loud in the vast chamber. Leo swore beside her. “Come on, Nerr, we must hurry. She couldn't have gotten far!” He pulled her from the boat.

“Leo! Gods, tell me what's happened!”  
“It's Father! When that woman started singing, he started having some sort of fit. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he couldn't breathe... We need to find her so she can undo whatever the hell she's done!”

Nerr followed her brother, trying not to trip over her skirts, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Why was Azura doing such a thing? How could she? Was it even her, or perhaps it was some kind of Hoshidan trick, an illusion designed to look like her. She would not put it past them, especially any group led by Takumi, but still, where in all the hells was she? How could she disappear at a time like this?

“Stop right there, Nohrians!!” A loud, harsh voice echoed through the chamber, and the siblings turned to see a group of Hoshidans rushing towards the stage from the left entrance. One of them wore a mask concealing half his face, the red clay broken away on one side, it's horns giving him the appearance of a demon. The Nohrian soldiers stationed there all raised their weapons, and the Hoshidans responded in kind. “Back away if you wish to live!” The Nohrians, of course, would do no such thing, and charged. The patrons began screaming in terror, trying to flee, many of them slipping off the planks and into the water, their heavy clothes dragging them down. As the waves jarred the plank where they stood, Nerr felt her own tremulous balance slip and she too fell into the water.

Everything was muffled beneath the surface, all the anger and hatred from above like an after thought. The lights shone through the water in shafts, which caught on the scales of the fish as they darted around her. It would've been quite peaceful had it not been for the other nobles that had fallen in, flailing desperately as they tried to return to surface, only to have their lavish costumes drag them deeper and deeper. Her lungs burning, Nerr began to kick. She had never swam before, had never seen a body of water deep enough to swim in for most of her life, but her body knew exactly what to do. It was as second nature to her as breathing.

As her head finally breached the surface, she gasped, swallowing mouthfuls of air and water as the waves covered her open mouth. Two sets of strong hands pulled her back onto the plank, where she lay coughing. She could see Silas and Kaze kneeling above her, concern writ on their faces. Leo was too busy aiming an attack at one of the Hoshidans that was trying to come at them. The polished floorboards of the stage exploded into splinters as razor sharp saplings tore apart anyone unlucky enough to be standing below them. The masked man, who seemed to be the commander, managed to avoid the blow. He glared at Leo, raising a set of scrolls like the ones she had seen wielded by the Hoshidans in Chevalier.

“This war ends right now,” He spat. “And the way to peace begins with the Nohrian king's death!!” Still coughing, Nerr laughed bitterly, trying to get back on her feet. Her sodden velvet and brocade kirtle weighed her down like an anchor.  
“You mean to buy peace with death? Are you sure you're not Nohrian?” Leo scoffed bitterly, probably not even hearing her remark.  
“So the Hoshidans are responsible for that singer's curse. I should've known such savages can't even respect a sovereign nation's neutrality.” The Hoshidan frowned deeply.

“Singer? Curse? What nonsense are you rambling about?”  
“Don't play dumb with me! You sent one of your underlings to perform some heathen song to hurt our father!”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I care. I warn you one last time, Nohrian- step aside, or fall with your king.

“The only one here who will fall is you; you are a liar and a coward, and I won't let you get away with this!” Leo charged at the man, unleashing another spell as he ran, but the impaling branches had only grazed the Hoshidan as he ran back to his comrades on the other side of the stage. With some help, Nerr managed to follow Leo to the left of the stage, where their retainers were waiting for them. Azura stood beside Elise, a look of panic on her face.

“Nerr? What's going on? What happened to you; why are you wet?”  
“I fell in the lake, but that's not important. I think the question is, what happened to you? Where the hell have you been all this time?!” At once, the panic left her face, replaced with her usual, stoic expression.

“I wasn't feeling well, so I went outside for some air. I'm sorry. But why are there Hoshidan soldiers here?” Nerr narrowed her gaze, feeling anger building inside her. Did the other girl honestly expect her to believe that? As much as she wanted to jump down Azura's throat, there was no time for it. She unlaced her tunic, trying to peel the wet velvet from her kirtle. Her Yato and dragonstone were concealed beneath the outermost layer- she hadn't wanted to alarm anyone by being visibly armed in a peaceful place. Unsheathing her blade, she turned back towards the Hoshidans.

“While you you were 'getting air', they used some strange song to incapacitate Father. They're trying to kill him.” She shot a cold glare over her shoulder. “You didn't happen to see a singer with long blue hair, about your height, while you were out 'getting air', did you?” Azura met her gaze calmly, defiantly.  
“...No. I didn't.”  
“We can deal with her later!” Leo shouted back at them. “We need to deal with the threat in front of us. Come on. Camilla and I will go with our retainers across the stage. Nerr, you flank them.”

“Across the water?” She groaned, but acquiesced, trudging back along the planks. Jakob, Kaze and Silas followed her and, after a moment's hesitation, Azura followed as well. She could see Hoshidan soldiers begin to make their way across the planks as well, trying desperately to keep their balance. The shinobi had a better time than the swordsmen and archers, hopping lightly from boat to boat. One of them attempted to rush her, but Silas quickly intervened, throwing his javelin at the man. It hit him, mid-jump, square in the chest, sending him into the water with a large splash. The cavalier tugged on the javelin's chain, sighing at the sight of blood on it.

“Sorry, Nerr. I was thinking more about protecting you than sparing him.”  
“Don't apologize, friend. I'd have done the same thing. These Hoshidans started this, coming to a neutral country and attempting to kill our sovereign. If ever there was a time for 'attack first, ask questions later', it's now.” Her fellows nodded, and rushed ahead of her, to meet the Hoshidans head on. She noticed even where she stood that they were still mostly attacking to injure, rather than kill. She swung her Yato at an archer who was starting to take aim at her, knocking the bow from his hands as he slipped into the water.

“Hey! Hey, you! Over there!” Nerr gasped and looked around. She could see a man, also as wet as her, running towards her. She began to ready her weapon, but lowered it. He wasn't dressed like the Hoshidans, wearing a fine linen shirt and black velvet vest. His hair, too, was a messy mix of black and white. Glancing around to make sure there were no enemies about to flank her, the princess pointed to herself in confusion. Surely this odd man couldn't have been speaking to her, calling out to her so casually in the midst of a battle, but it seemed he was. “Yeah, you, with the sword, and the hair and the stuff!” He stopped in front of her, panting, but smiling slightly.

“Hi, Lady- you smell nice.”  
“Erm, hello-- HELLO!!” She backed away as she noticed his ears twitching. His very long ears, jutting out from the sides of his head, that were covered in fine black fur. From just above the waistband on his trousers, she could see a bushy black and white tail, wagging slightly. “You have a tail.” It immediately stopped wagging, pressing firmly against the backs of his legs as he frowned at her.

“Yeah, and you have a head; what of it?” He huffed, his shoulders slumping slightly. From so close, now that the initial shock had worn off, she noticed that he looked only a little older than Leo, probably younger than her. “I thought you smelled nice, but no; you're gonna be just like every other human I've ever come across. This is why I don't come down from the mountains...”  
“I-I'm sorry if I offended you. That was rude of me, and hypocritical to boot.” After all, she had a tail as well. Admittedly, not when she walked about on two legs, but still. “It was just a bit of a shock.” The man rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. It seemed he wasn't even aware of how dangerous his surroundings were.

“Hmmm... well, I guess I'll forgive you. Most people have never seen a Garou in the flesh before.”  
“Garou?” She had heard that word before, or rather, seen it, but distracted as she was, looking over her shoulder every few seconds, the princess could not focus on her old lessons. The man, or Garou, scoffed.  
“You don't even know what a Garou is? Gods, have you been living under a rock?”  
“No.” She said shortly, as another ninja leapt at her. As he landed on the plank, it shook, and it took a great deal of windmilling her arms to keep from falling back in the water. She could not dodge his swing, the kunai knife he held cutting through the brocade of her dress and slicing the skin beneath. She hit him with the flat of her blade. “I've just been living in extreme isolation all my life!”  
“Oh...” The Garou took pause, before reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulling something out.

From the corner of her eye, Nerr could see that it was a stone, much like her dragonstone, only a brilliant amber. Clutching it tightly, his body grew quickly, the black and white hair on his head sprouting over the rest of his body, covering his clothes. The transformation was done in a matter of seconds, for which she was grateful, because what she did see looked none too pretty. His jaws widened, teeth growing thick and sharp in rapid time. His pale face darkening, turning black like tar as it hardened into leather, overtaking his eyes and nose until all that was left was a featureless mask, a snarling maw carved into it. In less time than it took to gasp, in the young man's (Garou's) place, stood a hulking, wolf-like beast the size of a Faceless. She could just see the pinpricks of his eyes sunken into the folds of his leathery face, for they glowed like embers. Snarling, he swiped at the ninja with a massive paw, sending the Hoshidan flying through the air and crashing through the velvet canopy of one of the boats. The... person(?), turned back to Nerr, his teeth bared, slimy ropes of saliva dripping from his mouth.

“For future reference, THIS is a Garou. Isn't it just the best?” Well, it was certainly good at fighting. She nodded.  
“It is. I do the same thing.” With a flash of light that burned into her vision, the monstrous beast was gone, the excited man back in it's place.  
“You do? Really?! Wait- you don't smell like a Garou...”  
“I turn into a dragon.” She said shortly, trying to push past him. She did not have time for a demonstration. Rather than take the hint, the Garou followed her.

“Wait, where're you going?”  
“As lovely as it is to make your acquaintance, I don't have time to stand around and talk. My friends and soldiers need me.”  
“Oh... OH! That's your pack those guys are fighting? What are they, poachers?”  
“Something like that; they're trying to kill my father.”

“Well, damn! Why didn't you say so? I was just wondering if you could give a guy directions back to the mountains, but I see your point. Your thing probably is a bit more important. Hey.” He grabbed her arm, holding in in place. “If I help your pack out, do you think you can, ya know... give me the general direction for how to get home? I mean, I can find my way back on my own, but you look like you need the help and, hey; who needs charity? Am I right?” Nerr wanted to tell him to just go away, but that seemed unnecessarily cruel. He clearly needed help, and was offering her help in return, help that was very welcome. Begrudgingly, she sighed, turning back to nod at him.

“Of course. I would greatly appreciate it, and once we're done here, I'll get you home to the best of my ability.”  
“Great! I guess it's settled, then. My name's Flannel, by the by.” Flannel...? It seemed a bit odd, but perhaps to the Garou, her name was odd too.  
“I am Nerr. Now, if you'll please excuse me...” Hiking up her skirts, Nerr ran, leaping from one of the planks onto a boat. It rocked precariously, and she fell to her knees for a moment, but quickly jumped back up, bearing down on a hulking Hoshidan man raising a heavy steel club over his head. Bringing her blade down on his arm, he cried out in pain, dropping the mace as blood coursed down, dripping onto wet planks. Knocking him into the water with her shoulder, Nerr turned to Kaze, who was kneeling on the ground, panting.

“Kaze. Are you alright? What's wrong?”  
“Can't... move...”  
“What?”  
“Careful...!” Before she could think to ask what he was talking about, a heavy gauntlet grabbed her wrist, pulling her away. Just as she was pulled into another gondola, she noticed a circle of runes light up beneath the green haired shinobi, and he cried out in pain. She'd read about things like this, magic that would freeze someone in place. Looking up at her savior, she noticed that Jakob looked pale and haggard. At the sight of her concern, he forced himself to smile, gesturing to his throat. So they'd gotten him, too. Well, it was clear that they needed to end this fight as quickly as possible.

Touching the steward's shoulder gently, she ran past him, trying to duck between the numerous Hoshidans. How had so many of them even gotten into the theater? Perhaps they had been the people she had seen when she'd first entered, concealing their weapons and blood lust beneath beautiful robes. Their commander, the man in the red mask, stood at the edge of the stage.

As she passed by a woman in red and white robes holding a staff, Nerr yanked it from her hand, smashing the crystal at it's apex onto the planks below and tossing it into the lake. Whoever was responsible for cleaning it would have an unpleasant job ahead of them once this battle was over. The planks she walked on began shaking violently, and she barely had enough time to jump for one of the gondolas, the railing catching her hard in the ribs and knocking the breath from her. Groaning in pain, the princess heaved herself into the boat, taking a moment to rest amongst the velvet cushions as she prayed her ribs weren't broken.

“Enjoying yourself down there, sister? Oh, don't mind that there's a battle going on; we'll wait until you've had a nice nap.” Frowning deeply, Nerr looked up to see Leo standing over her, drumming his fingers on the leather cover of his tome.  
“That was you, wasn't it? Do me a favor, brother, and go to hell.” Gritting her teeth, she got back to her feet. Leo clucked his tongue in disapproval.

“Tsk tsk; I go out of my way to save you from the Hoshidans barreling down on you, and that's the thanks I get?”  
“I could've been thrown in the water, Leo! And in case you haven't realized, I'm still wearing a very heavy gown; they're not exactly easy to swim in.”  
“You managed well enough last time. Now, stop your bellyaching; the commander is up ahead. We need to capture him. We don't know what kind of damage his minion's curse did to Father.”

He had a very good point; loathe as she was of their father at times, she didn't want him to die. Exhaling sharply, the siblings charged at the man. Holding his scrolls in front of him, he unleashed a spell that seemed like some variant on a thunder spell, only taking the form of a very large, very fast beast that was charging right for her. Leo stepped in front of his sister, the surge of the spell's current enough to make his hair stand on end, but not hurting him, it seemed.

“Stupid savage; you should know better than to try your puny magic against the greatest mage in all of Nohr.” Flipping open his tome, he raised his hand, and Nerr could just see the glow of power at the tips of his fingers, his feet rising off the sodden surface of the planks ever so slightly. The stage below the Hoshidan man once again exploded into a shower of shrapnel and leaves, and this time, he was not lucky enough to escape it. Leaning heavily on his knees, he looked up at them, his eyes wild behind his mask, his bared teeth stained with blood.

“You won't stop me this time, Nohrian dogs. Garon will terrorize us no longer!” He charged at Leo, throwing aside his scrolls and pulling out a large mace that he swung at the boy. The young prince managed to dodge the strike, but as the heavy head of the mace hit the plank with enough force to splinter it, the resulting tremors caused him to lose his balance, falling into the lake. At any other time, Nerr would've laughed, but the demon man was coming at her as well. Bringing her Yato up, she blocked his blow, putting all her strength behind it to keep him from knocking her back As he stared at her, the cold determination in his eyes flickered briefly to surprise. “You're... Princess Nerrida-sama...”

“That's right.”  
“You would... defend that monster...?!”  
“I would defend my family!” His moment of hesitation was enough for the princess to knock him back, bringing the pronged pommel of the Yato down hard on his shoulder. She definitely heard something snap as the blunt points dug into his flesh, and the man cried out in pain, dropping his club. She struck him one more time in the ribs for good measure, before running back over to the ruined plank, where Leo was trying to pull himself up. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of his doublet, heaving him to her feet with surprisingly little effort.

“Enjoying yourself, brother? While you were having a leisurely little swim, I dealt with the enemy commander.”  
000

After Niles had restrained the Hoshidan commander (he knew his way around knots and had a 'thing' for tying people up, apparently) and the Nohrian soldiers had taken him away to be interrogated, King Garon approached his children- at least, Nerr and Leo, for the others were busy trying to help what few survivors that could be pulled from the indoor lake. They sat on the stage, sopping wet, breathing hard and, in Nerr's case, surprisingly bloody. She hadn't even noticed how deeply that wretched shinobi had cut her. Normally, the bleeding would've stopped by that point, even if the wound was still open, but this one continued oozing blood all over her ruined frock. They had been discussing the mystery singer who had “gotten away”. Leo insisted that she must be stopped; Nerr had difficulty believing that he really didn't notice anything familiar about her, until she remembered that her brother had been up in the king's private box, high above the stage, and had only met her “doppleganger” earlier that night. Even Elise and Camilla had been a fair distance away, which meant she was the only one who could've recognized the woman on stage.

As the king stopped before them, Iago and Hans trailing behind, the siblings got to their feet, Nerr a bit unsteady on hers.

“Father,” She spoke timidly, already concerned with how his mood would be. “How are you feeling? Are you alright?” He was walking on his own, but his already ashen complexion had paled significantly, and she could see sweat beading at his hairline.  
“I'm fine, my daughter. I see you have been fighting valiantly on the front lines, but I have another task for you; kill all the singers in Nestra. Every. Last. One of them...”

“What?!” She could not stop her outburst, despite the logical part of her mind screaming at her to shut up (in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Leo's...) “Father, you can't mean that! The Hoshidans were the ones behind this attack!” She knew she was lying, but no one else needed to know the truth. Not yet, at least... Garon's eyes narrowed, his thin lips pulling back from his teeth in a frightening scowl.

“Insolent girl! This is the only way to keep our family safe! Perhaps if you had caught the guilty party, the others might be able to be spared, but as long as that woman is alive, she can strike again. And it might not be me she goes after next time. What if she turns her hateful magic on Xander? Or Elise? Would you have their blood on your hands because you were too weak to kill a few nameless peasants?”

“N-no, Father...” Were there any validity to his theory, she would've agreed with him with no hesitation; her family was more important than anything. But she knew the songstress would never try to hurt Elise. She didn't even understand why she would aim to hurt her own father, unless she was trying to aid the Hoshidans... but even so, it was not a crime for which innocent people should've been made to pay. Hadn't Leo condemned the Hoshidan man for violating Nestra's sovereignty; how was it any better for them to do the same? Garon continued, paying no mind to her mental anguish.

“We must destroy anyone who would pose a threat to the Nohrian royal family. Surely you've learned that much... Iago! Hans! Take the soldiers and begin scouring the countryside. I want every singer's head on a pike! Nerr will join you shortly, and I look forward to hearing good news of her efforts.” The two men bowed slightly, the nasty grin Iago shot Nerr as he rose not going unnoticed.  
“Consider it done, my king.”  
“Leave it to us, your majesty.”

They dashed away, back towards the heavy doors leading out of the chamber. Memories of Chevalier flashed before her eyes, the screams and rivers of blood and mountains of disfigured corpses... How soon would the canals of Cyrkensia run red with blood as well?

“Father.” She spoke up, trying not to notice the hateful way he glared at her. Hadn't he been proud of her only hours ago?  
“What is it now, girl? You have work to do!”  
“I know, Father, but... I must ask you something, and it can't wait. ...why do you keep ordering the deaths of innocent people? Not even Hoshidans, but Nohrians... Surely you must realize that this is what sows the seeds of rebellion in the first place? Even if we manage to win the war with Hoshido, our own people will loose faith in our country, in our rule... How can we win anything when we loose so much in exchange?”

“Nerr!” Leo hissed at her through gritted teeth. “This is not the time, nor place for your philosophical discussions. We need to head out, before the singers get wise to us and try to flee...” Garon paid no mind to his son's words, shaking his head as he regarded Nerr with disgust.

“ 'Loose faith'? HA! Are you a princess or a saint, foolish child? After what you did to the Chevois, I'm shocked to hear such moralistic complaints.” If he was trying to catch her in a lie, it would not work. Nonetheless, she bowed her head, the horrors of that night still raw.

“That's true... But what happened there haunts me, and will until my dying day. Killing innocent people for glory and control... is that really the Nohrian way? Is that really the legacy you wish to leave behind?!” A sharp pain exploded in the side of her face, and the girl stumbled, falling back onto the stage. She heard Leo call out her name, felt hands wrap around her shoulders and bring her back into a sitting position, but her ears were ringing too much to concentrate on anything. A metallic taste exploded on her tongue, and she coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Her father was yelling above her.

“Damn legacy, and damn you complaints, girl!! How do you still not understand this?! Hoshido must be brought under Nohrian control! Do you think those byak savages will just share their good with us if we ask nicely? NO! They are selfish and greedy and would gladly watch us waste away as they wallow in their excess! And as for your innocents, unification and compliance are necessary for the peace of the kingdom. If we allow the dissidents to live, they'll regroup and their numbers will grow. Then they'll lash out at us, starting with our supporters.  
Why do you think the Hoshidans take up arms in places like Notre Sagesse and Chevalier? Because they are pro-monarchy countries, and by taking out the strongholds of our supporters, we will be weakened. The Chevois allowed themselves to be taken in by the Hoshidan's rhetoric, and had to be made to pay for it before it spread! You think honeyed words can solve everything, but more often the not, the only thing words lead to is a knife in your back!!!”

He was right. His every point was valid, and that only made them hurt all the more as they stabbed into her. Leo tightened his grasp around her shoulders, helping her to her feet.

“That's enough, Nerr. Let's go.” He whispered to her before raising his voice and turning his attention back to their father. “Father, Nerr is injured and exhausted from this last battle. Please forgive her. Clearly, she has taken leave of her senses; she's abandoned those maudlin sentiments ages ago.” Nerr nodded weakly, not daring to raise her eyes.  
“Yes... I-- I'm so sorry, Father. I beg your forgiveness.”  
“And you will earn it by slaughtering every last singer in the land. Now go.” They turned and began walking, Nerr breathing hard to try and control the flood of emotions threatening to break forth. Leo suddenly stopped beside her, and she looked up to see what the problem was.

“Leo--” Another jolt of pain shot up her skull through the same injured cheek. Leo was scowling at her, his hand still raised.  
“What were you thinking, challenging Father like that? Do you have a death wish?! Have you learned nothing yet?! How stupid can you possibly be, after I already warned you before to keep your damn mouth shut! You think just because you managed to outwit him once, you have some kind of obligation to keep pointing out his faults? He's the king, you arrogant little chit; it doesn't matter if he's right or wrong, all that matters is what he wants. And if you keep running your mouth, he's going to want you dead!”

She reached up to touch her cheek, pain searing through her at the slightest brush. Normally, she would've felt the sting of tears as well by now, but this time, she felt nothing. She had never seen her brother so angry, not even after she had pushed him off the landing of the citadel's main staircase when they were children. The anger burning in his eyes was so similar to the hatred she'd so often seen in Takumi's, but the truth of his words cut deeper than any look could. Swallowing the blood that had accumulated in her mouth again, she lowered her fingers from the swollen flesh.

“I'm sorry, Leo. You're right, I should've kept my mouth shut. Let's go; we need to start finding those singers.” She began walking again, but a tight grip on her forearm stopped her. It was strange to think of Leo being so strong; only a year ago, she had stood over him; now, he looked down at her, a strange turmoil in his eyes replacing the rage.

“That's it? You're not going to try and hit me back, or throw me off the stage?”  
“Of course not. You're absolutely right. I deserved all that and then some; I did not think before I said any of that... You'd think my studies would've taught me better.” She tried to go again, but he would not lessen his grip.  
“What has happened to you, sister? When I saw you in Father's box, it was like you were a completely different person, a dead person... What was he talking about just then; what did you do in Chevalier?”

“...nothing. I didn't do anything. I just stood back and watched while Hans and the rest of the soldiers killed most everyone in the town.”  
“Nerr...” The look of pity on his face was grating. She wretched her arm away, heading towards the doors. She could hear her brother's boots clacking on the floor. “Nerr, wait!” He dashed in front of her, stopping. “You know I don't agree with him, don't you? You know that, right? Why do you think I helped you save those Hoshidans all those months ago? One of whom is apparently traveling with you now, I won't ask why nor how you're hiding him from Father...”

She looked down, unable to meet his plaintive gaze. If she were being perfectly honest with herself, the thought did occur, for just a moment, no longer, that maybe she had over estimated him. Maybe he did have every intention of joining in slaughter. It was easier to expect the worse and be pleasantly surprised than the opposite, but Leo deserved better than that. So she nodded, pushing those doubts away and wishing she could erase them from her mind all together.

“...I know, Leo. Of course you think it's wrong. How could you not; you're a good person.” He put his hands on her shoulders, fixing her with an entreating look.  
“I'm sorry to have been so harsh with you, that was wrong. I just... I thought you had learned by now. You need to just bite your tongue and follow orders... or at least, act like you're following orders. You were doing a good job so far; I didn't know what you were supposed to have done in Chevalier, but I believed you did it, and so did Father. Trust me, sister- this is the only way to survive under Father's thumb... and it's exactly how we're going to help these singers escape.”

“Huh?” Her brother smiled cheekily at her.  
“Seriously, you didn't think I'd have a hand in this would-be massacre, did you? Word has probably already reached Camilla and Elise about what's happening, and you can bet they're warning any singers to hide. You and I can start 'searching' in the stupidest places we can find to give more of them time to escape. If any of our troops catch any, we'll step in and insist on killing them personally. We won't be able to save them all, but this is the best I can come up with.” Nerr remained quiet for a long time, too long given what was happening outside, but it seemed to take a while for her thoughts to reach her tongue.  
“Thank you, Leo. This is more than enough. I'm sorry it seemed like I doubted you.”

“Don't worry about it,” He said as he continued heading towards the doors. “But don't think I'm doing this just because you're making your pitiful face at me; that might work on Xander, but I'm not him. You know how Camilla and Elise get when you're unhappy- it's like a chain reaction of crying, and no one wants that. Besides” He gave her a small grin. “This newfangled 'mercy' you're always harping about feels much better at the end of the day. It's not like I'm a hero or anything, but--” He cut off as the tome at his hip began glowing brightly. Nerr had to shield her eyes as he lifted it up.

“What in all the hells? Why is my Brynhildr glowing; I'm not casting a spell! Nerr! Your sword is glowing, too!” Reaching blindly for the blade encased in it's scabbard, Nerr unsheathed the Yato. The gold seemed to be giving off a faint light that pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. “What is this? What's going on?”

“Wait... I think... I think the Rainbow Sage told me about this! It's--!” She broke off as the pulsing light grew stronger and stronger, forcing her to close her eyes. She could see the light even through her shut lids.

When it finally seemed to die down, she tentatively peeked at the sword, both eyes flying open in shock. It was still golden, still had it's strange pommel and stones inlaid in it's blade, but it had changed. The stones, only recently a deep crimson, had become a clear purple, like the chunk of amethyst Elise had once brought her for her birthday. The one closest to the hilt glowed, as if it had been lit from within, a glow that did not diminish, a glow that seemed to infuse the length of the blade. Even the guard had changed, becoming wider, and gaining beautifully detailed carving. Overall, it looked more like a sword she was familiar with, definitely Nohrian in design. It felt warmer in her hand, and she drew it closer. Leo's mouth had fallen open, his bottom lip trembling.

“The-- the sword...! It changed! It literally changed before my eyes!!”  
“This must be the Grim Yato...”  
“The what-what?! What are you talking about, what's going on?!” Nerr inhaled deeply, feeling surprisingly calm. It was as if the warmth of the sword were flowing into her, covering and dimming her doubts and worries. This sense of peace would not last long, she knew, so they needed to act quickly. She grabbed her brother's wrist, dragging him back towards the doors.  
“I'll explain later! We have work to do now!”  
000

Cyrkensia was in a state of panic. People ran blindly as the Nohrian soldiers marched up and down the streets, many of them falling into the canals or else, being crushed underfoot in the chaos. The soldiers kicked down doors, dragging people out, ransacking everything in the vicinity in their search for singers. Nerr didn't even know how they were supposed to tell who was a “singer”- after all, she enjoyed singing, but that didn't make her a performer. Still, many times as she and Leo ran through the streets looking for their sisters, they would intervene when one of the soldiers had grabbed a young woman, declaring they wanted the honor of killing the traitors instead. Nerr knew enough by now not to be afraid when her brother's magic sent them flying, bloodied and battered. She had to be more creative.

She could not weaken her strikes as well as him, so when she drew close to the terrified women, she only drove her newly transformed blade between their arm and side, drawing blood to be sure, but not enough to kill them. She would hiss in their ear to play dead until the commotion had died down, and push them away. They certainly played their part well, lying in the street with their with blood spreading across their clothes.

They had finally found their small group near the outskirts of town, where Camilla and Beruka had managed to smuggle some of the singers. There were caves in the mountains, and Flannel was quite familiar with them, being part of his pack's territory, but they had to pass through a thick forest to get to them. It wouldn't have been an issue- none of the soldiers felt like trekking through the thick undergrowth into “here be monsters” land- had two particular monsters by the names of Hans and Iago not been so eager to “follow the king's orders” to the letter. Nerr recalled dashing into many houses, hoping to warn the inhabitants, only to find them dead, hacked to pieces or burnt beyond recognition, their charred skin still smoldering. She and Leo had passed the men, circling around so as not to run into them.

“What can we do now? Surely they'll come this way...” Azura's voice was tight with fear. Elise tugged at her braids, which had started coming loose.  
“Uh... ummm... m-maybe we can just tell them we checked over here, and there's no singers!”  
“That won't work,” Leo sighed bitterly. “They'll insist on checking themselves, and you know Hans would charge straight into the forest if he thought there was someone he could kill.” Nerr remained silent, letting her thoughts work themselves out. She glanced over at Azura- she was wearing her white dress from before. When she'd found time to change, Nerr had no idea. It was amazing how something as simple as a veil and a bit of distance could fool so many people...

The idea struck her so suddenly that she was moving before it had even worked itself out fully in her mind. Her clothes had dried mostly as she ran, and she began pulling off her tunic. The group of people, mostly men she realized belatedly, stared as if she'd lost her mind, but she didn't have time to worry about things like modesty. Tossing aside her brocade tunic (it was a shame it ended up so destroyed- it had been so pretty, and had cost so much...) she stood clad only in a dark, flimsy shift, so sheer everyone who cared to look could see her smallclothes (surprisingly, only Niles and Leo had not averted their eyes). Grabbing the left side of the hemline, she tugged, feeling the gossamer material rip all the way up to her thigh.

“Sister! Have you utterly lost your mind!? What are you doing?!”  
“A thing I just thought of. When Hans and Iago come this way, I'll lead them into the woods. In the opposite direction of the singers.” She reached up, pulling her hair loose. She didn't have time to pull out all the pins, and they stabbed her scalp. She turned towards Nyx, who was gaping at her.  
“Nyx, I need to commandeer your veil.”  
“What? Are you mad, child--”

“Gods damn it, Nyx; I will return it or buy you a new one, but now is not the time to argue!!”

Stunned into silence, the mage unhooked the shimmering veil, handing it to Nerr, who fastened it beneath her hair. She undid her sword belt and removed the chain holding her dragonstone, handing the former to Jakob before refastening the latter around her neck. It was much larger than a pendant, but she needed it for what she intended to do. She could see two pale specks in the distance, charging into houses they'd already cleared. The last thing she did was remove her hairpin, pressing the precious metal into Azura's hands. She fixed the other princess with a hard stare. It was all her fault this was happening in the first place...

“You guard that with your life, Azura. I don't care if you die; you protect that damn hairpin with the last breath in your body.”

Sighed deeply, she tried to steel herself for what was to come. If everything went according to her quickly cobbled plan, she would be fine. If not... she would be executed. Hopefully. Hopefully not left to the mercy of the soldiers by way of punishment- Nerr wanted to believe the best of Nohrians, but after what transpired in Chevalier, she'd put nothing past those people... The princess shooed her companions away, and they quickly crossed another bridge, ducking behind a recently vacated house. Her father's henchmen stopped several feet away as they noticed her. Hopefully, from where they had been stationed in the opera house, all they had seen of the songstress was that she had long hair and wore a dark dress. Nerr's hair was not quite that long, only falling to her waist loose, nor was it the right shade of blue, but with any luck, she looked convincing enough. Closing her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest, she tried to imagine she was back home at the Citadel, alone in her room after training and lessons. In those brief moments of solitude, she allowed herself to act out her fantasies, of becoming a singer, a performer, anything other than a princess with no control over her life.

“Embrace the dark you call a home... Gaze upon an empty white throne; a legacy of lies. A familiar disguise...!” She tried to make her voice as low as it would go while still being able to sing. It was a bit of a shock that she could remember the song's lyrics, but it had been enchanting... and strangely familiar.

“That's her! That's the bitch!” She could hear Hans shouting from where she stood; she wondered how loud it had been right in Iago's ear. Smirking, she lifted her hands, trying to remember how the “singer” had danced, but knowing she would come up short. Instead, just gyrated in what she hoped was an appealing manner, occasionally throwing in some of the spins she had learned as evasive maneuvers.

“Sing with me a song of conquest and fate- the black pillar cracks beneath it's weight! Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone; Lost in Thoughts, All Al-- Fuck!” She barely had time to dodge as a massive fireball exploded where she had just been standing. The heat blistered her skin, singing her shift. As the smoke cleared, she saw that Iago and Hans had gotten much too close.

“Damn, so close. Ah, well; I'll get her next time.” Hans chuckled darkly.  
“Hey. Before we take her back to King Garon, do you think I can get a little 'alone' time with her? She's got nice tits...”  
“By all means. But first, we have to catch her!!!” Fleet as a deer, Nerr ran into the woods, stopping in a clearing and blowing the two wretched excuses for men a kiss. She could hear the sticks and brambles snapping beneath their feet as she began running in earnest. The singers had gone to the east, so she headed west, deeper and deeper into the thicket. It was as dark as the Woods of the Forlorn, but she could see just fine.

Every so often, she would stop and listen, making sure she could still hear their heavy footstep and curses. She giggled loudly now and again, trying to lure them closer. She'd been running, leading the two deeper into the thorny maze for nearly five minutes when she decided she didn't feel like playing any more. She grasped her dragonstone tightly, feeling it absorb into her as she transformed. They must've seen the resulting flash of light, for she could hear them start their chase anew. In this form, with her heightened senses, the princess knew exactly how far from her they were. She spread her wings, wincing as one of them collided with a rude tree trunk, and flapped hard. She wasn't sure on a technical level how to fly, but her body seemed to know just as it knew how to transform. There was not much space for flying however, so once she had reached the top branches, she grabbed them with her long, spindly claws, trying to force her bulk through the canopy.

Hans and Iago could most likely hear her breaking the branches as she struggled, and hopefully, a few would drop on their heads, but what were the going to do? Climb after her? Actually, Nerr hoped that was exactly what they would do. Finally free of the leaves, the endless expanse of starry sky before her, she spread her wings once more, able to fly freely. She turned back towards the lights of Cyrkensia, returning back to her normal self as she approached a rooftop. She hit the terracotta tiles hard enough to bruise, but in one piece. As she jumped down, a pair of arms grabbed her tightly. The princess nearly screamed, until she saw that it was Camilla who held her.

“There we are, sweetie,” She cooed as she set the younger girl back on the ground. “Safe and sound.” As Nerr looked around, she saw all of her siblings standing there.  
“Where are your retainers? And my retainers?”  
“We sent them to go 'help' the other troops.” Leo said, taking off his jacket and draping it over her bare shoulders. Maybe she was imaging things, but it almost seemed like he was blushing. She didn't know why he would be embarrassed to see her in her smallclothes; they used to bathe together as children- until very recently, actually. She didn't have time to think about his issues. “Five minutes of listening to Odin, and they'll all give up if only to get away from him.”  
“That's a mean thing to say about your loyal retainer, dearest.”  
“Mean doesn't make it any less true.” Elise rushed forward, hugging her hard around the middle.

“That was so cool what you did! You looked like a real singer, only way better because you're like a spy, too!”  
“That was rather amazing that you would just rush out an put yourself in danger like that.” Azura stood half-hidden in the shadows. “Where did you learn that song?” 'As if you don't know...' The Hoshidan princess's gall chipped away at her patience.

“It's the song the woman sang on stage. It sounded strangely familiar, but I don't know why... Did you find any leads as to where she could've gone?”  
“Only this.” Camilla held up a purple and teal gown, the same one the songstress had been wearing... The songstress on stage, not the one standing amongst them. “She must've changed clothes to blend in with everyone as she made her escape. She wasn't stupid, I'll give her that.”  
“No... much too smart for her own good. Why is it all bloody?” It was difficult to see against the dark palette, but the gown was smeared and streaked with dark crimson. There also appeared to be long frayed gashes along the dark silk. Casting a sidelong glance at Azura, Nerr frowned. She was clearly whole and uninjured, so what had happened? Leo smirked.

“Azura found the horrid thing, so we figured the culprit must be long gone. Probably ran back to Hoshido, savage coward. Regardless, there's no need to allow the slaughter to continue, so I took it upon myself to, shall we say, bend the truth slightly in our favor? There were plenty of bleeding corpses around- at least some good came from their deaths. No one but us need know she really escaped, and this will serve as our proof that she's been dealt with.” The middle princess nodded grimly, though she couldn't shake the ire building in her at Azura's continued silence.

“Hopefully, it will be proof enough. Your cunning puts us all to shame, brother.” She sighed deeply, taking the dress from Camilla and glaring at it. It was nearly the exact cut and design as the white and azure one their sister wore; surely they were not blind to that fact. Feeling her fist clench around the tacky cloth, she looked back up at her siblings. “The singer is dead. We must report to Father.”

First, they would need to stop somewhere so she could get dressed, but the fact was they needed to move. As her siblings filed past her, ensuring the coast was clear, she locked eyes with Azura. They stared at one another for a moment, as she dared the other princess to speak. Without a single word, she turned away, continuing walking.

000000000000  
A/N- So I've always been curious as to how exactly they stop the singer massacre, because they can't just go, “Oh, we killed her, you can stop now, Dad.” No, Garon would've committed genocide against every woman in Nohr if they didn't have some kind of definitive proof that the singer was dead. Also, have you seen the way the Avatar flips when they fight? Clearly, they have the makings of being at least as good a dancer as Azura. Not to mention, Kaze and Shigure's Private Quarters entrance lines imply that they're musically talented (they can play the piano, at least). Historically speaking, noble ladies were trained to sing and play instruments so they could entertain their guests.


	10. The Narrow View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find familiar faces and worn out places.

000000000000  
Ch. 10- “The Narrow View”  
000000000000

Nerr stood at the outskirts of Cyrkensia, leaning against one of the trees that lead to the forest. It seemed that the singers that had followed the Garou into it's depths had escaped, given that Hans and Iago had returned hours later, their clothes ragged and torn, covered in dust and leaves. Garon had been sorely disappointed in their wasted efforts, and chastised them for getting lost on a wild goose chase. If they hadn't wasted so much time playing in the woods, they could've helped the princess apprehend the true culprit. Nerr had brought the king the torn, bloody dress, telling him that she'd fought tooth and nail to try and kill the wretch, but the woman had begun singing that horrid, cursed song and the next thing she knew, her siblings were picking her up off the ground.

“I wouldn't worry about her, though, Father. That whore singer is bleeding to death in a gutter somewhere. People don't live long without their kidneys. I'm just sorry I couldn't do more... I failed you, Father.”  
“Your efforts were valiant, daughter, and your zeal in slaughtering the others has not gone unnoticed. At least there are some people I can count on to do what is necessary.” He shot a withering glare at Hans and Iago before storming away.

She had been very pleased that, not only did their plan work, but that she was convincing enough to even fool someone as suspicious as the king. It had been Leo's idea that she present the king with their “proof” and take the credit, hopefully to earn her way back into his favor after their last... well, “argument” implied she'd had a retort after he struck her. She truly wished she could've done more, wished the death toll had not climbed as high as it had, but at least with the evident “death” of the guilty singer, the rest in the surrounding villages would be spared as Garon called off his hunt.

Nerr had been patrolling, putting on the air of a dutiful soldier, but in reality, all she'd wanted was to clear her mind. Watching people drag the charred and bloodied corpses from homes had been too much for her to deal with, so she'd retreated to the woods. As she walked, something rustled in the depths of the dark forest, giving her pause. Her pulse quickened as she scanned the area, one of the shadows darting out of the corner of her eye. Instinct alone let her raise her sword, blocking the silvery blade that aimed for her throat. A Hoshidan ninja stood before her, using both hands to bear down on the kunai he held. He was stronger than most of the shinobi she'd encountered before, and it was taking all of her strength to hold him back.

“You've breathed your last, Princess Traitor...” With a loud grunt, he broke her defenses, driving the blade down. It would've sank between her ribs had she not twisted out of the way just in time, instead, slicing into the tender flesh between her shoulder and collarbone.

Screaming in pain and driven with fear, she knocked him back, the kunai digging deeper, causing more damage with the jarring movement. She succeeded where he failed, driving her Yato into his chest, between his ribs, all the way to the hilt. He groaned shakily, bloody saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth. With a sound of disgust, Nerr pulled her blade free, the sucking sound it made as it withdrew from his body nauseating. The ninja fell to the ground, blood blooming over his chest as it was sucked in by the thirsty ground below him.

“Nerr!” The princess turned, wincing as the movement set her nerves aflame. Azura was running towards her, the horror on her face increasing as she came closer. “Gods, what's happened to you? What's going on?!” She glanced down at the ground. “That's a Hoshidan soldier!”  
“He just tried to slit my throat.”  
“He came close! You're bleeding so much! I'll go get a vulnerary...” The songstress was about to run off again when a sudden noise caused her to jump. The shinobi, despite his injuries, was still clinging to life. He'd grabbed Nerr's ankle, his bloodshot eyes wild with hatred even as they glossed over.

“Y-you... killed my whole family...! You and... all of Nohr....! Retribution will come... for all of you...! Just wait... Just-- GRAUGH!!” He was cut off as Nerr drove her blade into his stomach with both hands, pulling down. Blood and entrails oozed onto the ground as he finally went limp. She stared at his body, his hand still on her foot. She could see the bloodied sword rattling violently, but did not feel herself shaking.

“Nerr...” Azura rested a light hand on her arm, her touch almost imperceptible. “Are you alright? We--we need to tell someone; more assassins could be sent after you. You should have more guards--”  
“NO!” Suddenly snapped out of her shock, she rounded on the singer. She could barely feel the pain in her neck, only the sudden lightheadedness that accompanied her movements. “No one can know about this. You stay here and guard the body, I'll be right back.” Before Azura could protest, Nerr ran back into town, sheathing her blade. Her head was spinning, only some half-formed idea of what she needed to do in her mind. She spotted one of the Nohrian soldiers, an ax hooked to his belt. She grabbed for it, paying no mind to the lance that had come down to kiss her throat before the man realized who he was about to attack. He quickly stood at attention while Nerr pulled the ax away. “I need this,” was all she offered by way of explanation, running back to the outskirts. She hoped the solider wouldn't get any ideas and follow her.

As she ran, she looked at the ax. It was a peculiar kind, with a serrated blade. She'd seen the soldiers using them in Chevalier to cut apart the bodies of the rebels while they were still alive. As horrid as it was, it was perfect for what she needed to do. Azura was still where she'd left her, staring down at the Hoshidan soldier's body, her mournful expression changed to utter confusion as she noticed the weapon in Nerr's hands.

“Nerr? What are you doing with that?”  
“Containing the situation. Now that I have this ax, I just need to dismember him.”  
“What?!” Azura's voice came out as a high pitched shriek. “You can't mean that!”  
“I do mean that! Nobody can know that this miscreant tried to kill me; I will not have my siblings worrying needlessly for my sake. They deal with enough without having to always look over my shoulders.” Before Azura could protest again, Nerr knelt down, raising the ax high above her head and bringing it down on the shinobi's arm, right at the elbow. It met the bone with a sickening crack, but cut deep enough that she could see slivers of white. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked back at the other princess. Her eyes were wide in fear, and tears were beginning to form in their depths. “Go back to the others, Azura. Tell them I'll be back soon.”

Without waiting to see if the Hoshidan girl would listen to her advice, she continued chopping. It was amazing how sturdy the human body was; even with her draconic strength and a weapon designed especially for hacking things apart, it was still a hell of a job. By the time she had finished, a pile of bloody, ragged limbs in front of her, Nerr was certain she now knew everything about how a person was put together, as well as exactly how much blood they contained within them. Gathering up the limbs in shaking hands, she took them into the forest, throwing them about in different directions. The head and torso she covered with the dead leaves and branches. Eventually, the wild animals would take care of the disposal, and no one would be any the wiser.

She stumbled back out, aware of just how bloody she was, and recalled the assassin's final words to her, gasped out with his last breath. She'd killed his family... did he mean the Nohrian army, or had his family been present the day of the explosion in Shirasagi? This was no political attack, it seemed- he was not trying to strike a blow against Nohr; all he'd wanted was justice for his family, and she had denied him that. For a moment, she paused, her head throbbing in time to her pulse. She wanted to be sad, she felt that she should at least mourn for the man, since he had no one else to do it for him, but the sorrow would not come. Her pity, her misery, was not an infinite resource, and she'd been expending it nonstop since the Rainbow Sage's death. Try as she might, all Nerr could feel was relief that this was one less thing for her siblings to worry about, as well as the knowledge that, since the ninja's family was already dead, there would be no one to miss him. He was with his family now; she'd done him a favor.  
000

Several days later, after the unpleasantness, they'd set out to leave Nestra. They were headed back to Dia. One pleasant surprise, the only one thus far, was that Camilla had taken it upon herself to procure a new suit of armor for Nerr. Father had paid for it, and the eldest princess had gone to the smithy that had created her own armor, returning with a suit of ebony plate with gilded, raised engravings. The bevor bore the Nohrian royal crest.

It was beautiful, and the fact that it was so similarly designed to her siblings' armor as well made it all the more touching... The only problem was that it did not cover much. Her breastplate barely covered that, and there was no gorget to protect things like her throat... and heart... In fact, when she first tried it on, she was appalled to see how much of her bosom was left exposed, not to mention her legs. Yes, she had cuisse, but no faulds, not even tassets. Her old armor, though it had been designed mostly as light-weight practice armor, still provided more protection than this. When she brought her complaints up to her sister (trying not to sound ungrateful, for she really appreciated the thought), the older princess just laughed.

“That armor will serve you just fine. Look at me; I've never suffered a killing blow.”  
“...you ride a wyvern. Anyone other than an archer would have a hard time aiming for your chest.”  
“Hey, I don't ride nothin' and I'm doing just fine.” The buxom border guard, Charlotte, spun around a little, showing off all of her feminine assets. Many of the male (and quite a few female) soldiers pointedly turned to look. “Trust me, princess; these,” She cupped her breasts, pushing them up even higher. “Are your greatest asset on the battlefield. Men are stupid; they think with their cocks more than their brains. When you're bouncing around in front of them, they'll be too busy thinking about fucking you to try and stab you.” Nerr stared at the blonde woman. Her manner was appalling, but also, strangely refreshing. It was nice to hear someone talk about seduction in blunt terms that she could clearly understand. Camilla chuckled slightly.

“Perhaps I wouldn't have used such crude language, but my point has been made. You're so beautiful, Nerr. You should let that beauty work for you.”  
“And if I'm facing a woman, or a man who isn't 'affected' by my charms?” Charlotte scoffed.  
“Then stab 'em in the face and call it a day. That's what I do.”  
“Oh, I do like you...” Camilla grinned at the other woman. The younger princess sighed and shook her head.  
“When someone cuts my heart out, I want my epitaph to read, 'I told you so'.”

As the the regiment settled down to make camp for the night, Nerr wandered away. Thick copses of trees were scattered about, many of them playing host to the tangled branches of other trees, from whom clusters of of pale lilac flowers hung down like grapes. Despite how late in the year it was, the air was surprisingly mild down south. There was nary a cloud in the sky, and the stars shone brightly. She'd found a beautiful place to be miserable in.

Leaning against one of the trees, she unsheathed her sword. The now purple stones reflected the dim light from above, the lowest one still glowing faintly. She had cleaned the blade, spent hours rubbing away the last traces of dried blood from every groove and ridge. It now shone as brightly as when the Sage had first cast his blessing on it, but in her mind's eye, she could still see the blood that splashed across it's golden surface. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw blood. On her hands, on the ground, pouring out of people- soldiers and civilians alike. Buckets of it.

It had been several days since she'd last slept without night terrors jolting her awake every hour, and though her eyes burned and her head felt as if someone had put it in a vice, her mind was strangely alert. She had been like that during her endurance training (gods, how long ago had that been? Four, five months?); after she'd pushed herself past that first hurdle of exhaustion, everything became so clear, as if the world around her had slowed down, and she was still moving at normal speed. Back then, she'd thought that would be the hardest part of combat. Re-sheathing the Yato- the Grim Yato- the princess closed her eyes. Was that why the Sage had called it that, because he knew it would transform under such grim circumstances?

She couldn't understand what was bringing about these circumstances in the first place. Nerr was not opposed to conquering Hoshido. Yes, she felt bad for the Hoshidans, but Father was right; they weren't sharing their resources. The drought had been going on for three years thus far, and this was only the most recent one. Every decade or so, a famine spread across Nohr, and the population plummeted as people died of starvation, or were killed by marauders and brigands. The nobles, even the royals were not exempt from the hardships.

Nerr had never seen the riots that occurred in the capital when the people were hungry, but she knew all too well those times when the supplies brought to the Citadel dwindled and eventually stopped. She would always smile, always telling her servants- her friends, her family- that they'd have more food next week, next month. She ate whatever was put in front of her at those times with gusto, ribbing Flora and Felicia for their disgust and joking that it could be worse. She could only imagine how the poor peasants lived, when they lived at all. No price seemed too great to put an end to such terrible living conditions, but...

“Does he not realize that if he keeps this up, he won't have a kingdom to rule much longer...?” The princess asked herself aloud, having no one else to pose the question to. None of her siblings agreed with his methods, but not one of them would stand up and tell him that. He would not listen to her because she was not his true child, but it one of them spoke up... If Xander or Camilla said something, the king might have been willing to change a bit. Then again, each and every one of them was terrified that, if they incurred his wrath, he would have the executed just as surely as he would do with her. It seemed unlikely, for she knew how much Garon loved his true children, but it was not within the realm of impossibility. As Leo had told her, all that mattered was what the king wanted- everyone, even his own children, were slaves to his desires. That was simply life in the monarchy. Groaning, Nerr raised her fingers to her temples, trying to massage them in a vain effort to counteract the stabbing pain there. Her thumb brushed against her hair pin, bringing about a knot in her stomach on top her her headache.

If Gunther were there, she could talk to him. She could've poured out all her worries, all her fears, and known that she would not be judged for it. Her dear retainer would've just listened to her and, had she looked sympathetic enough, taken her into his arms and stroked her hair, telling her that it would all be alright. It wouldn't, of course, but she missed having someone lie to her to try and protect her from the awful truth. But it had been, what? Three months since he'd died (been murdered, she reminded herself bitterly). Now all she was left with was the awful truth and no one she felt she could burden with it... 'It's good to know that you've come to terms with your crippling loneliness...' She thought bitterly to herself.

A twig snapped in the distance, a quiet sound, but loud as a ballista to Nerr's ears. Her head snapped up, so fast she felt her neck crack, and the princess looked around wildly for the source of the noise. Was it another assassin? Oh, it better not have been... As she squinted, she could make out a pale figure of blue and white, almost ethereal as they moved between the trees.

“Is that... Azura? Oh gods, she looks so creepy like that...” Nerr shuddered, remembering the tales of the Crying Woman that Gunther used to tell her and Jakob as children, a woman in a white dress who lurked around rivers, luring children to their deaths. Having never seen a river at the time, the young Nerr had delighted in those stories, but now... She could hear the babbling of a brook somewhere not too far off...

“Oh, gods, why does she have to be so creepy...? Where's she going?” Feeling a twinge of fear run down her spine completely unrelated to the horrors of war, Nerr pushed herself away from the tree, moving to follow the songstress. Azura had asked her many times to open up to her; maybe she could unload some of her problems onto the other girl's ears. If nothing else, it might get her to stop pestering her. But as the Nohrian princess stepped into the woods, trying to move as quietly as possible, she lost sight of the other woman. 'Like a fucking ghost...' She thought fearfully. She was just about to turn around and run back to the camp when a quiet voice rang out, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

“You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach... Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time; the path is yours to climb...” Such a familiar melody... Any and all traces of fear Nerr might've felt were burned away in the wake of the rage coursing through her.

“That's the same damn song...” She hissed to herself, moving towards the voice. “Son of a bitch, I knew that was her in Cyrkensia! How dare she lie to my face like that?! Oh, I will have words with her...” That was what Xander called it when he meant to yell someone down for their wrongdoings; having words with them.

Finally, she found the other woman. The trees opened up into a clearing, with a pristine lake in the center of it. It reminded Nerr of the lake she'd first met Azura at, so long ago in Hoshido. The singer was walking into the water, still wearing her long dress. Did she not realize how much that was going to weigh her down? For a moment, Nerr wondered if she wanted to take a swim or a bath, but then realized that there was no one around for whom she'd need to preserve her modesty. 'What in all the hells is she doing...?' the princess wondered. She was tempted to just run out and yell at her not to run away, but suddenly, the other woman's head sank below the surface. Nerr felt as if she'd just swallowed a block of ice. Maybe she was just wetting her hair...? But after thirty or so long seconds, Azura did not resurface. Her mouth fell open in terror. She only wanted to yell at the other princess, not watch her die!

“Azura!” She screamed as she ran towards the lake, splashing into it. “AZURA!!!!” Of course there was no answer; if Azura were drowning, she couldn't pop up to say she was there. Her armor clanking, Nerr waded out to the waist-deep water. Inhaling deeply, she dove in, trying to see if the other princess was somewhere further. She could see nothing, however, save for a blinding light.

She tried to swim back to the surface, but the current was pulling her down, like a vortex. It was as if someone were dragging her through the water, her hair and cape tangling around her. Covering her mouth and nose with one hand so as to not be tempted to inhale, she continued trying to struggle with the other. She even reached for her dragonstone, but it was whipping around so wildly in the current that she could not grab it. Her lungs burned for air, and though she tried so hard to keep her mouth closed, her body acted of it's own accord, inhaling deeply out of desperation. Mouthfuls of water surged down her throat, into her stomach and lungs. She would die here, that was all there was to it. Why did it always seem that every time she tried to help someone, it came back to haunt her? Xander's voice echoed in her mind, 'As the gods are my witness, Nerr, your soft heart will be the death of you one day...'  
000

For a long time, she remained still, lying on some hard surface. She knew she was dead, but didn't want to open her eyes just yet and see what kind of hellscape awaited her. Disembodied voices echoed in her mind, most notably her older brother, telling her to stop being lazy and wake up. Groaning, and coughing violently, Nerr opened her eyes. She felt as if someone had beaten her like a rug, her clothes sticking to her, wet and cold. The first thing she noticed was the lake, water lapping against the shore. Only, it was not the sandy shore she'd stood on before. Thick grass, dotted with tiny white flowers, carpeted the area. With a whimper, she pushed herself to her feet, stumbling and falling back to her knees.

A few feet away from her stood the crumbling remnants of a fountain. In fact, ruins stretched on as far as the eye could see, stone structures that resembled a child's block tower after a fit of pique more than whatever they had been in the past. A once well worn trail, now beginning to sprout grass, wound it's way towards the mountains. At least, Nerr had thought that was a mountain. The longer she looked, the more it seemed that the land just turned up at the end, like a dog-eared page. Which was to say nothing of the mountains floating in the sky. On second thought, they looked more like chunks of land ripped up like dirt clods. Breathing hard, she let her eyes continue scanning the sky. Yes, those had to be pieces of the ground she stood on, for she could even see houses on some of them- the ones that floated upside down. Whimpering, Nerr felt her strength leave her. What kind of hell was this? Her voice sounded pitifully weak and shaky even to her own ears.

“What the--”  
“Tell me--”  
“FUUUCK!!!” She screamed, louder than she ever had before, at the voice that spoke behind her. Scrambling back to her feet, she unsheathed the Yato, knowing full well she could not have swung it if she tried given the way her hands were shaking, but hoping to at least scare off her attacker. Said attacker was a familiar, blunette songstress, standing beside the lake with a distraught expression.  
“...why are you here?” Lowering her sword, Nerr shook her head helplessly.

“I don't know! Maybe because I killed so many people! I don't know what kind of hell this is; I was just trying to help you! I saw you go in the water, but you didn't come back up, so I dove in, but it sucked me in and I couldn't breathe and--”  
“Calm down.” Azura reached out, placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders. “Just breathe.” That was a lot easier said than done. Nerr was breathing, but the more she gasped for air, the more light-headed she felt. The singer's golden eyes were stern. “You shouldn't be here, Nerr. I don't know how you managed to follow me, but you shouldn't be here. You need to go back while you still can.”

“Go back to where?!” She screamed desperately in the other princess's face. “Where are we?!” Rather than give an explanation, Azura's eye's widened.  
“Nerr, look out!!” She pushed Nerr to the ground, just as a kunai cut through the air where she'd just been standing. The Nohrian princess could just make out a humanoid figure, hunched over and readying itself to strike again. Violet flames that gave off no heat licked at it's feet, as it seemed to distort before her, like water, like... It was the same as those things that had appeared after the attack in Shirasagi.

“Who the hell is this?!” Nerr screamed as she climbed back to her feet. “What is this? What is going on?!” Azura had picked up a naginata that lay on the ground. When she looked around, Nerr could see there were weapons scattered all about, most broken and decayed. Where were their owners? The lance the singer held was in fact quite rusty, but it served her well enough as she brandished it before the creature, keeping it at a distance.

“Nothing I have time to explain. We need to get out of here, now. These things aren't human. They look human, but they're just like Faceless; if they get close, they'll kill you. We have to run.”  
“Run to where? We're surrounded!” She had not noticed it before, too dumbstruck by the impossibility of the location she'd ended up in, but as she scanned the area now, she could see more of the watery figures slink from the shadows, all of them holding weapons. As they flickered in and out of sight, changing between liquid and solid, she could see that some of them looked like Hoshidan soldiers, while some looked like Nohrians. Even a few peasants stood about, holding roughly cobbled spears. For the first time, Azura looked afraid too.

“Oh, gods... We'll have to fight our way through. I-- I won't let you die, Nerr. You're here because of me; I at least owe you an explanation.” The way she raised her weapon was admirable, but silly. Breathing deeply, and trying to calm her furiously pounding heart, Nerr stepped in front of the singer. “Nerr? What are you--”  
“I appreciate the gesture, Azura, but there's only one person here who knows how to wield a lance, and it isn't you. Just stay behind me, and if I get overwhelmed, then run. Don't look back, just run and get out of here.” She glanced over her shoulder, shooting Azura a weak smile. “Don't worry; I always protect my family.”

In such life-or-death matters, everything else became unimportant. With her heart pounding in her ears and her vision blurring, Nerr could barely remember what she'd wanted to yell at Azura for. She could hear the thundering of hoof-beats, the fear that she'd have to deal with more of these monsters on horses swelling within her, but she would not falter. Steeling herself, she charged at the watery shinobi, her battle cry echoing through the valley, growing louder, deeper... It was almost like another person was yelling with her. There was another person yelling with her, a dark figure barreling towards her, their steed's barding a deafening clatter as the ground seemed to shake. She could not take on two monsters, but she would try.

Nerr slashed at the ninja before her as the charging knight thrust their lance... but it did not strike her, did not graze her. The ninja arched from the force as the steel tip of the lance exploded from it's chest, drops of blood splashing across her face, cool like water. Drawing his lance back, the knight dismounted, landing with a repressed groan of pain. His clothes were ragged, as was the cloak he wore that concealed his face. The only reason Nerr assumed it was a man was because his battle cry had sounded deep, and she had to crane her neck back to look up at him. Breathing hard, he addressed her, in a voice she thought she'd long forgotten.

“My lady. Are you alright?” Nerr's lip trembled as she backed away, colliding with Azura.  
“N-no... no, i-it's not...” She could speak no more, her mouth still moving but no sound other than the occasional strangled whimper. The knight lowered his frayed cowl, revealing a familiar smiling face, albeit one far more haggard than she had remembered.

“Indeed it is, Lady Nerr. Or did you think you were rid of me for good?” How long had Nerr dreamed of such a thing, of turning around and seeing her beloved retainer standing there, smiling the way he always used to?

Now that it had become a reality, her dream felt more like a nightmare. Her exhausted mind and raw nerves could take no more. The misery and heartache she'd been forcing down, burying deep in her soul, created it's own outlet. Gagging, the princess dropped to her knees and retched, her whole body heaving, expelling little more than the water she'd swallowed on the way to this fresh hell- she hadn't eaten a proper meal since before arriving at Chevalier, she just realized, having had no appetite after those horrors. Azura knelt beside her, pulling her hair away from her face (given how filthy it was, that seemed unnecessary) and rubbing her arm, for her back was covered in wet plate. Gunther took a step towards her as well, she could see his boots, but she flung herself away from him.

“Oh gods, no!! Stay away from me!!”  
“Nerr? What's wrong?” Azura sounded so worried, but she could not think to answer her, instead staring up at the phantom before her; what else could he be, looking so ragged?  
“Why are you doing this to me!? Why are you punishing me...?! I'm sorry!” Nerr wept, half blinded by her tears. “I know it's my fault you're dead; I'm reminded of it every day! I'm so, so sorry!! I'm already plagued by your absence; why are you haunting me now? Why are you doing this?! I'm sorry!!”

She curled into herself, whimpering a mantra, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, as tears burned her eyes and throat. A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to her feet. For the shortest second she saw Gunther staring down at her... before he slapped her. Hard. Almost as hard as her father had done back in Cyrkensia, definitely harder than Leo. She staggered back, Azura catching her before she could fall. For a ghost, he certainly was solid... The veteran knight frowned as he looked at her, the furrows on his cheeks looking deeper than ever. For the first time, she noticed he had a beard; she'd never seen him anything but clean shaven.

“Stop this blubbering at once, Nerr. You're embarrassing us both, shrieking like a harpy... I'm not dead yet, and I'll cut down anyone who says otherwise. Nor will I tolerate being called a ghost.” Nerr simply stood still, swaying a bit. Not dead. Not a ghost. Could she even dare believe such a thing? How could she, when she'd watched him fall into the Chasm, seen the darkness consume him...? While she was lost in thought, Azura spoke up, still steadying the other girl.

“What are you doing here?” Well, the fact that songstress saw him meant he was either telling the truth, or else, she was seeing ghosts as well. Gunther sighed deeply, leaning back against his steed (could it possibly be Caractacus?). It seemed like even standing exhausted him, a far cry from the knight she knew who could run her into the ground.

“I heard a commotion. I thought they'd found me, but when I looked out, they were running past me. I thought perhaps some other unlucky bastard had fallen in, and went out to see if I could help. It seems I can, though I'm both overjoyed and terrified to see my lady-liege here.” Nerr blinked hard, trying to shake herself from her doldrums. She did not know what was going on, but she needed to do something. There were still enemies about, still... None of that mattered, all the danger falling away in place of the confusion. She looked back up at her retainer.

“Why are you here? How are you here?” The princess reached out, still not convinced that she wasn't just looking at some delusion brought on by sleep loss and hunger. Before her fingers could brush the ragged hem of his cloak, Gunther had put his foot in the stirrup and was already saddled again. Grabbing hold of his lance (with his left hand, she noticed; his right was holding the reins rather loosely), the knight turned about.

“We've no time to discuss that, my lady. We must dispatch these inhuman cretins before we return to pleasantries!”  
“How right you are.” Azura nodded, pushing Nerr forward slightly. “If we can make it across this field, we should be able to escape.” The Norhian princess had no choice but to move, as another watery shinobi was gunning for them. Dashing forward without any conscious thought, she knocked aside the shuriken it threw at her with her Yato before driving the sword into the monster's stomach.

She remembered fighting these creature in Hoshido; regardless of what they were, they disemboweled the same as everything else. She could hear fleet footsteps running towards her and looked up just in time to see another ninja leaping up, it's kunai knife drawn. It was suddenly knocked from the air by a javelin, the well-worn wood puncturing it's gut before it was pulled back. The shinobi landed hard on the ground, twitching for a moment before going still. As Nerr watched, she could see it's flesh begin to melt; not off it's bones, but with them, as well as with it's skin and organs. Within seconds, all that was left was a pile of wet, bloody clothes. She stared at the muddy ground, praying it would not reconstitute itself. The clank of armor drew her attention back up, and she saw Caractacus (she couldn't believe it was another courser) trotting up to her.

“Are you alright, my lady?” After so many long months of not hearing his voice, it sounded foreign to Nerr's ears. She nodded stiffly, looking back out over the battlefield.

More shinobi were charging at them, and while Azura had likened them to Faceless, they had much more than an animal intelligence. Each and every one of them threw their dastardly shuriken at her, aiming for the places her armor did not cover. Nerr winced as the metal sank deep into the flesh of her thighs and chest, cutting her tights and blouse as if she wore nothing. Oh, if she got out of this alive, she would have words with Camilla. Trying to pay the pain twinging throughout her no mind, she forced her way forward, hacking and slashing at the imitation warriors. Another lake stood in the center of field, separating them from the other warriors out for their blood, but as the small group pressed on, it was obvious their progress would be impeded by the thick undergrowth and spindly trees cropping up. Large mountains jutted from the ground, forcing them to detour even more. Groaning, Nerr leaned forward, trying to pull the hateful stars from her skin.

“Are you alright, Nerr?” Azura had finally caught up to the two more capable warriors.  
“Fine. I just wish Jakob or Elise were here. Not because I want them to endure this gods forsaken hell, but because a healing staff would be wonderful right now.” The songstress handed her a vulnerary, looking around, her thin eyebrows furrowed.  
“I think I sense a Dragon Vein around here.”  
“Really? Maybe it can kill all these things, or warp us away.”

“I don't know, but I doubt it would make things worse. I'll try to tap into it.” Azura left her, stepping a few feet away, trying to clear away the fallen leaves with her foot.

Stepping onto the ground she'd cleared, she closed her eyes for a moment, before raising her hand high. Nerr could see the tendrils of primal energy surge up from the ground before exploding from the singer's hand. At first, it didn't seem to do anything, but suddenly, she felt as if a cold fog had enveloped her, going down her throat, sinking into her bones. It did not hurt, but it felt so unpleasant that she doubled over. She was not alone in her discomfort. She could hear Gunther groaning beside her, and even Azura shuddered violently. Just as quickly as it had come, the horrible sensation was gone. Nerr straighted, looking around. It didn't seem that anything had changed.

“I don't understand; what happened?”  
“Nerr. Over here.” She walked over to where Azura stood, backing away so quickly she slipped on the leaves.  
“OH, GODS! There's nothing down there! This is a very tall cliff!!” She had followed the songstress's gaze, only to see that the trees and ground petered out into nothingness. All she'd seen when she looked down were the clouds and sky.

“This is no cliff, Lady Nerr. This island floats the same as all the others.” She looked back at Gunther, who was hacking away some of the tangled bushes and vines with a large ax, dried blood rusted onto it's blade. He winced with every movement. Swallow hard, she tried to find her voice.  
“What are you talking about? You-- you've actually seen this?”  
“Seen it... nearly fallen off a few times... Sometimes there are other pieces of land beneath, but I'm not ready for another long fall. These islands, for I can think of no better term for them, move about.”

“He's right.” Azura said calmly. “There's one down there. That's what I wanted you to see.” Inhaling sharply, Nerr pushed herself forward, trying not to swoon at the thought of being so high up.

A tiny voice in her mind reminded her that she could fly, if she so wanted, but that didn't make her feel any better. There was another island below them, rife with flickering monsters and ruins. If she squinted, she could make out something in one of the ruins. The dusty, cracked stone floor seemed to glow, indicating healing magic, but as she continued looking, the bright mist that hung in the air congealed, solidifying into humanoid figures. Nerr thought she was seeing how the water monsters were being made, until she realized that the now very substantial forms looked familiar. One of them wore her very same inappropriate armor.

“That's us. Gods above, we're standing down there.”  
“I think this Dragon Vein made dopplegangers of us. I've heard of that before. And do you feel that?” She wasn't sure what the singer was talking about at first, but suddenly, she felt it as well. Healing magic flowing through her veins, closing up her wounds, reinvigorating her. The Nohrian princess sighed deeply, relieved. There may be hope for them yet.  
“We need to get out of here before those creatures down there wisen up to what we've done. If I can feel that Nerr getting healed, I can probably feel her getting beheaded as well.”

With the near constant surge of healing magic, Nerr found herself able to fight twice as hard. It was necessary too, for she was used to having many more allies at her back. While Azura could finish off their enemies well enough, her greatest asset came in the form of her song, the cooling drops of water that accompanied the warbling tones splashing on her face, keeping her alert. And though Gunther could send enemies flying with a swing of his ax, she could see the way his face tightened with pain every time he moved. She did not know what was wrong with him, but clearly three-odd months in this hellish land had not done him any favors. She could see that they were approaching the edge of land, for it simply dropped off into a void.

“Azura? Where are we supposed to go!? There's nowhere left!”  
“We just need to make it to the edge. They won't follow us.” That didn't make any kind of sense to Nerr, unless water monsters were afraid of heights as well. As she ran, a sudden pain shot through her gut. Crying out, she stumbled and dropped down to one knee.

“My lady!” Stabbing his lance through one of the water shinobi's face, Gunther dismounted, rushing over to her. “Lady Nerr, what's happened?” Groaning, the princess tried to speak, but could utter nothing but pained moans. Panting hard, she removed her hand from where it had instinctively moved to clutch at the pained area. Her gauntlet came away damp, crimson smears barely noticeable against the blackened steel. Her shirt felt wet, too.

“Ohh... I think Other Me just took a blow to the gut. It hurts... It-- AUGH!!!”

She doubled over as she felt her joints tear apart, her neck stretch painfully, her skin hardening into plates, only... nothing was happening. She could feel it happening, could feel herself transforming, and it hurt, it hurt as badly as the first time, but she remained small and weak. Her retainer called out to her again, his voice like a pike being driven through her skull with her heightened senses. In her pulsing, monochromatic vision, she saw Azura run over to her as well. And just as soon as the pain began, it dissipated. With a loud groan of relief, she collapsed, right into Gunther's arms. It would've been a nice scene, the kind of thing she used to fantasize about when she was supposed to be studying, had she not been in such excruciating pain. The older man was in a panic.

“Lady Nerr! My lady, say something! What's wrong!?”  
“Ugh... dragon...”  
“Dragon? What dragon?”  
“Ah... I think she means her other self transformed.”

“Transformed? Into what? What are you talking about?” Swallowing hard, despite her mouth feeling like sand, Nerr forced herself to stand up again. She was being healed even now, the wounds in her stomach closing up, not even as deep as she'd first thought. She could see ax fighters in the distance, hacking away at the brush to speed up their approach.

“There's no time to explain... with words. Just... don't be afraid.” Nerr grasped her dragonstone, the same stretching, burning pain coursing through her, but so quickly she had little time to dwell on it. She wondered if her doppleganger was screaming in pain down below her. She could hear Gunther swearing in shock behind (very disconcerting, indeed; she would have words with him about that later), but did not have time to dwell on it.

Taller and stronger, she ran forward, half climbing, half leaping over some of the rubble, and landing hard on the shoulders of one of the warriors come to kill her. She could feel the bones beneath her feet crack as the man-shaped monster collapsed. It's companion did not even notice it's grisly fate, swinging it's ax at her blindly. Even in such a bulky form, she easily dodged such wild blows, spreading her wings to glide back and put some distance between them.

“This ends now...!” She hissed, more to herself than the unthinking creature before her. Running forward, she slammed into the fighter, her horns piercing him like an insect. As she neared the edge of the island, she stopped abruptly, snapping her head and sending the monster flying off her horns, over the edge.

Nerr turned around, finding Gunther and Azura following her trail, but paying more attention to the few lingering warriors. Breathing hard through her nose, she pawed at the ground. In her mind, it felt like she was tapping her foot. Were they going to charge, try the same tactic she had used? She was ready for them- she would destroy them all. Pacing like caged animals, the creatures seemed to be trying to figure out how to reach them, before coming to the conclusion that they couldn't. They slunk towards the lakes scattered around the land, sinking below the surface.

“Is that it? Is it over?”  
“It's over. I told you, they won't come towards the edge.”  
“Oh. So they ARE scared of heights...” Nerr did not blame them in the slightest. Exhaling deeply, she mentally unclenched her fist, returning to her normal self. She could no longer feel the surge of healing magic within her. Perhaps their dopplegangers did not go to the edge either.

Leaning against the broken base of a statue, the princess rested her hand on her chest, as if that could somehow calm the erratic beating of the heart beneath her skin. She heard the clanking of armor approaching her, but could not bring herself to look up, keeping her gaze focused on the tiny white flowers that cropped up.

“I used to think I was crazy when you broke into a rash after touching wrymslayers... but I wasn't. You truly are one of the manaketes, my lady, aren't you?” Nerr said nothing, letting her hand slip away from her chest, but not taking her eyes off the flowers, as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in all the world. “Lady Nerr? Have I angered you? I apologize for not being there to aid you, my lady...”

She remained silent, the flowers growing blurry. She didn't want to make a spectacle of herself, or anybody else. She needed to regain control of herself, to behave in a manner befitting a princess; wasn't that what she was always told to do? That was the only way to survive in Nohr... The cold steel of a gauntlet brushed against her cheek, the same one that smarted from his earlier slap. The leather gloves Gunther wore beneath the armor were warm and soft, just like she remembered from their early training days, when he would enclose her tiny hands in his large ones to show her how to properly wield a sword. Dead things were cold and stiff, not warm and soft... He swiped his thumb across the bruised flesh, wiping away an errant tear.

“Oh, my poor little ladyship...” That was as much as she could take. Like a dam that had long been cracking beneath the pressure, so too did her resolve and self-control utterly break away. Gasping, Nerr blindly stumbled towards her retainer, sobbing in earnest as he wrapped his arms around her. She did not care that she was trapped in some hellhole, or that the armor she pressed her cheek against was grimy with blood and dirt and who knew what else. She did not even care that Azura was standing right beside her. In that singular moment, all that mattered were the arms wrapped around her.

“Gunther... I thought you were dead...!!” She wailed, incoherent even to her own ears.  
“Shh...” He soothed her, stroking her hair and rocking her the way he used to when she was young. “There there, my lady. It's alright. I'm here now, that's all that's important. I know how strong you've been all this time now. You just cry for a while...” Nerr was more than happy to heed his advice.  
000

She could not tell how long she'd stood there, just sobbing inconsolably. Judging by how badly her head and throat hurt once the tears had dried up, she'd say a good few minutes. Even once she'd finished, she felt no better, just exhausted. She was too confused to be happy, too afraid. What if it was some illusion? What if he disappeared the moment she looked away? Still, licking her cracked lips, Nerr hazarded a glance up. Gunther was still there, looking down at her, his stern face a touch softer than usual. The princess wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it probably wasn't that.

“Feeling better now, my lady?” He asked quietly. She nodded, even the slight motion making her nauseous again. Nerr stepped away a bit, trying to get a better look at him. She definitely noticed the beard this time, such an unnatural addition to a familiar face that he almost looked like a stranger. His hair, normally neat and slicked back, was tangled and greasy. There were deep gouges in his armor, several of the ebony plates missing, the black arming coat visible beneath threadbare and stained. He looked horrible... but he was alive, and that was more beautiful to her than a presentable corpse.

“You're alive...” She whispered, her voice breaking though she had no more tears to cry. “How can you be alive?” Sitting down on one of the broken stone walls, Gunther sighed deeply. He looked so tried... so old. Her heart bled for him.

“I've often asked myself the same thing, my lady. After that whoreson Hans knocked me into the Chasm, I thought I was dead for sure. I hit solid ground, and all I remember for a while after that was pain. When I came to... I was here. Of course, I had no idea where 'here' was; I thought I was in hell.” Nerr chuckled humorlessly; so she was not the only one.  
“You may laugh, Lady Nerr, but it's no joke. I always knew I'd end up in hell for my sins... Even so, when those demons appeared from the water, I wouldn't go down without a fight. Every time I thought I'd killed them all, more showed up. I tried to fight, then to run, but there was nowhere I could go. I saw my life flash before my eyes more times than I can count. One of those times, when I knew I was on the verge of death, Lady Azura appeared--”

“Wait, what? You know Azura? How do you know Azura?” The songstress, who had been standing with her back turned to them the whole time, humming quietly, looked back over her shoulder. It seemed she was deciding if she should interrupt their moment. Turning back to face the pair, she approached them.

“I come here often. At least, I did when I lived in Hoshido. When I felt lost and lonely, I would come here and... stare into the abyss, so to speak. Sometimes, I'd contemplate if peace was possible... sometimes, I'd curse my existence. A few months ago, I saw those creatures attacking someone. Occasionally, people fall into the Chasm, but they usually die on the way down, so I was surprised that the knight I found was still alive. Just barely, but alive nonetheless.” Gunther smiled at the Hoshidan princess, and Nerr felt a knot of angry jealousy in her stomach.

“Were it not for Lady Azura, I would be dead. She took me to safety and patched up my wounds. I thought that I had died when I first saw her; she looks so much like our dearly departed Queen Arete... Once I came to, she taught me where to hide, and how to stay safe. Truly, I owe her my life. I am forever indebted to you, milady.” Azura looked away from the older man, her brows furrowed as she shook her head.  
“Your kind words are appreciated, Sir Gunther, but I don't deserve them. After I left you that day, Hoshidan forces captured me and took me back to Nohr. I wanted to come back for you, but...” She trailed off, letting her eyes shut. “I'm so sorry I left you alone. No one should be left alone here...”

“Think nothing of it, milady. I'm just happy to see you again, alive and well.” Nerr watched their exchange without hearing half of it. Her head was killing her, bright spots of light bursting before her eyes. She had only focused on one thing Azura had said, holding onto that and letting everything else fall away. Her fingers twitched at her side. So caught up in their happy reminiscing, it seemed, Gunther and Azura had completely forgotten her until that moment. They both fixed her with concerned looks.

“Lady Nerr? You're being awfully quiet...”  
“Are you alright, Nerr?” Was she alright...? How many times had she been asked that in recent months? And every time, the answer was a resounding “No”, but she could never say that. No, she had not been “alright” for a very long time, and she was not alright now.  
“You knew he was here...” She whispered hoarsely. Azura frowned in confusion.  
“What?”

Without even thinking about it, Nerr finally acted on the impulse she'd wanted to for nearly three months, leaping up and punching the Hoshidan princess standing before her in the mouth. The blunette woman cried out as she hit the ground, doubling over and clutching the bottom half of her face in pain. How her face did not explode from the impact of the gauntlet that stuck it was beyond her... It was almost exactly like the scene that had played out after the attack in Shirasagi, only this time, Nerr was acting on pure loathing, rather than instinctive fear and anger.

“You knew he was here and didn't tell me!! All this time, you knew!! You let me grieve for a man you knew was alive!” She aimed a kick at the woman, but by that time, Gunther had jumped up and pulled her back, holding her tightly to restrain her. She didn't stop struggling, trying to get at the woman on the ground, to bite and kick and claw at her until she felt all the pain Nerr had been living with. “You monster!! Do you enjoy watching me suffer?! Is this your way of getting back at me for turning the Hoshidans against you!?” Slowly, Azura looked up at her. Her lip was swollen, the tender flesh split and dipping blood onto her once pristine dress. Just like before, the very sight of her, sitting there and looking pitiful, sent the Nohrian girl into a frenzy.

“Nerr... I--”  
“Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! This is just like what happened in Cyrkensia; you let me risk my life for you and didn't even have the decency to confess to what you had done! First Hoshido, then Nestra, now this!! Does your betrayal know no bounds?!” Her struggling proved ineffective against Gunther's grip on her arms, and slowly, she gave up, utterly exhausted. Azura watched her, her golden eyes impossibly huge and glazed with unshed tears. She sniffled slightly. Tired or no, that tiny sound raised Nerr's hackles again.

“Don't you dare cry.” She hissed venomously. “I swear to the gods, Azura, if you cry, I will punch you again and this time, you will not get back up. Don't test me.”  
“Lady Nerr, what has gotten into you?” Gunther sounded distraught behind her. “You never used to be so cold...”  
“Gods damn it, Gunther- you don't know the half of what's gotten into me, starting and ending with her.” She jabbed an accusing finger at the singer, who flinched. “Every time I turn my back on that slattern, she stabs me in it! I try to be nice, I try to be a good sister, but at every turn, betrayal, betrayal, betrayal!!” Azura slowly got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her dress. Inhaling deeply, she wiped away the tears threatening to spill, meeting Nerr's eyes.

“I didn't betray you, Nerr. I've never betrayed you.”  
“At every turn! I can even forgive what you did in Hoshido, you didn't know me then. You had no reason to care. But you didn't say a word about what happened in Cyrkensia; if Hans and Iago had caught me, you'd have just let them kill me without opening your damn mouth. You could've at least told Leo and Camilla; they're your blood, for the gods' sake! You let all those people die; that massacre was all your fault! And worst of all, you didn't tell me Gunther was alive!!”

“I couldn't!!” The songstress shouted back at her. Nerr had never seen her look so angry. “I couldn't tell you! You think I enjoyed watching you drift about in a fog, like a corpse?! Don't you think if I could've done something to help you, I would have? If I had said, 'Oh, you know your retainer that died? Well, he's alive; just jump off this cliff and I'll take you to him!', would you have followed me?!”  
“Yes!!” Nerr shouted back. “Yes, I would have followed you! I would have jumped off a cliff, or into a lake if you told me to. Because you're my sister- I love you, I trust you; haven't I made that clear yet?! Didn't I prove that in Cyrkensia?” At once, the anger faded from her eyes.  
“...sister?”

“YES! I know I'm not as affectionate with you as I am with Camilla and Elise, but frankly, you infuriate me most of the time! But I try! I try to show I care, I try to show that I trust you, that you can trust me, but it's not enough! It's never enough for you- you hate Nohr, and you hate me for siding with Nohr and ruining everything for you, and nothing will ever change that!” She broke away from her retainer, her throat too tight to swallow, stalking past both of them to stand at the edge of the island. She could see a thick fog below her, the peaks of a mountain poking through it.

“Nerr... I don't hate you. Not at all.” Azura's voice was small, almost lost on the wind. “I couldn't tell you about this place- about anything- you have to believe me. I couldn't tell anyone about it. ...I would die if I did, and so will you if you ever speak of it while you're not here.”  
“What? Lady Azura, what are you talking about?” It was a good thing Gunther was there to ask, because Nerr was still too upset to pose the question, even though it was on her mind. The singer exhaled sharply.  
“This place we are, this 'hell' as you two call it... is another kingdom. The Halidom of Valla. It lies beside Nohr and Hoshido, yet completely apart from it, sunken between, invisible.”

“An invisible kingdom?” The princess turned around, scoffing. It was easier to believe she was in Hell. “I can see it just fine.”  
“Because you're here now. Go back to Nohr, or Hoshido, and it will be like it doesn't exist.”  
“Go back to here, go back to there; you still haven't told me how we got here in the first place! Gunther fell in through the Chasm, but I got spat out here by the lake, and I'm assuming you did too.”  
“A place can have more than one door.” Was all she offered by way of explanation. Nerr was resisting the urge to punch her again.

“You're doing this on purpose; you're being obtuse just to piss me off, and it's working.”  
“Lady Nerr, please, calm down. I'm sure Lady Azura is telling you everything she knows--”  
“No, she's not! She's clearly not, don't you see that? Why are you taking her side!?” Gunther placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“I'm not taking anyone's side, my lady...” He said quietly, in that tone of infinite patience. She always hated that tone...

“Don't speak to me like I'm a child, Gunther...” She seethed, turning back on Azura. “I know you're lying to me. I know you're not telling me everything. How in all the hells do you just know you can get here through a lake? You said you've come here before- how did you even know this place existed? How do you know it's a kingdom, and not just some crazy astral plane? How do you know what it's called- what the fuck is a 'halidom'? How can you possibly know any of that; what, am I to believe you're from here?” Azura gasped slightly, and Nerr frowned. That was a strange reaction indeed. “Son of a bitch... you are from here, aren't you? How is that even possible; there's no one here but monsters!”

“...there used to be.” The songstress whispered. “A long time ago. I don't remember it, but... but my mother told me about it...”  
“I do recall Queen Arete said she came from a distant land, but she would never speak the name of it.”

“She couldn't. She would die... that's what killed her.” She closed her eyes, looking wounded. “The power in this land is so strong, but it's become unstable, rendering it void. Trying to bring something that doesn't exist into a world that does is impossible. It will be unmade. That's how my mother explained it to me. That's why this country has been erased from ours, and why we will be erased if we speak of it. My mother... she tried to tell him about... King Garon, but she...” Azura broke off, her voice choked. Nerr wanted to dismiss her, to say this was all some crazy lie, but when she saw the other girl looking like that, so miserable... How could she not believe her?

“Azura...” She suddenly felt guilty for yelling so harshly before. Sniffling, the singer opened her eyes. They were dry now.  
“We've lingered here too long. Follow me, you two.” Azura stepped past them, heading north. Nerr was tempted to stop her, to insist that she actually explain these things to her, but a firm hand on her back pushed her forward. Biting her tongue, the princess began walking.  
000

Azura came to a stop at the base of a mountain. After glancing up to it's peak, the singer looked back down, off the edge of the island. She glanced back over at Nerr and Gunther, both of whom were giving the edge a considerable berth.

“If we jump off here, we can get back to the Infinite Chasm.” Both Norhians looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.  
“Jump off? Are you mad?!”  
“Oh-ho no! No no no no no! I'm not jumping off of anything. Where's that damn lake?” The singer frowned deeply.  
“We can't go back that way. We have to go like this.”

“Why, is that door closed now or something? Don't tell me this is how you've been coming back. It takes days to get from the Chasm to Hoshido; I'm supposed to believe you walked back every time?”  
“No. I've always traveled through the water.” Breathing sharply through her nose, Nerr glanced up at Gunther.

“You see? You see what she does? You just can't get a straight answer from this--” Nerr cut herself off, inhaling deeply to try and calm herself, though she still scowled at the other princess. “So why the hell can't we go back through the lake, then?”  
“You and I can.” Azura responded shortly. “If you can get here through the water, you can leave through it. I just thought you'd like it if Gunther could come with us, but if you want to leave him behind, fine.” The Nohrian girl's blood ran cold. Leave Gunther behind? No, never, never again- she'd die first. But still, it made no sense...!

“Why the hell is that? I didn't fall in the Chasm-- well, almost, but I never hit the bottom.”  
“What do you mean, you almost fell in the Chasm? When? How?” Gunther asked her sharply. Oh, she had so much to fill him in on, so many horrible things... She patted the older man's hand.  
“We'll discuss that later. But really, Azura, what are you not telling me now? Why is that just you and I can use water as a conduit, or bridge or what have you?”  
“That's, um.. I can't--” Once again, the songstress looked uncomfortable, but Nerr would have none of it. She stepped forward in a threatening manner.

“Gods help me, Azura, I will push you off this cliff if you don't tell me why, and I promise, you won't make it to the bottom in one piece. Sister or not, you are grating my last nerve with your secrets, and I will rip you limb from limb...” It was very clear that she was not bluffing, and Azura realized that. She sighed deeply, running a hand through her long hair.  
“I think... only those with a strong connection to the First Dragons can use water as a channel. I'm not sure; my mother never explained it- you have to believe me. Now, please, we need to go before those monsters come back. They won't come to the edge, but their weapons still can. I'll see you on the other side.” Taking half a step back, the princess dashed forward, leaping off the edge of the cliff and plummeting into the dense fog. Nerr gave a choked cry of fear.

“Oh gods... If she's lying about this, she sure is committed. She didn't even hesitate...”  
“Then let us show the same strength of will. In order to ensure your safety to the best of my ability, I will hold the rear, my lady.” Nerr glanced over her shoulder at her retainer, noticing that the older man was actually backing away from the edge.

“...you're telling me to jump first, aren't you?”  
“Not in so many words.” The princess frowned, feeling her stomach sink to the ground.  
“You're not planning on staying here, are you? You are coming back, right?” If Gunther had said no, if he had even hesitated for a moment, she wouldn't have even considered jumping. But the older knight reached out, resting his hand on her shoulder, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Of course I'm coming back, my lady; how could I not? In truth, had I known this was all it would take, I'd have returned months ago. When I became your retainer, I swore I would follow you to Hell and back. I intend to make good on that promise.” Nerr smile slightly herself, an honest smile, the first one she'd cracked in ages. She'd missed hearing things like that. True, Jakob proclaimed his loyalty daily, but... it just wasn't the same.

“If I don't see you in five minutes, I'm coming back for you, and I will drag you back.”

She turned towards the cliff. The mere thought of being so high up made her light-headed, but she could not be afraid. Azura had jumped too, after all. And even if it was a trap, even if she eventually hit some solid ground and broke every bone in her body, at least now she could die happy. Inhaling sharply, Nerr ran as well, jumping as high as she could. For the briefest instant, it seemed like she was floating, suspended above the clouds, but just as quickly, she began plummeting, her hair and cape whipping about her. She closed her eyes against the sting of the wind, the freezing cold cutting into her. She did not want to see where she would land.  
000

Nerr had landed on something hard. She could feel gravel and sand under her neck, a rock or root digging into the small of her back. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but not even a tenuous whiff of rain accompanied it. She had hoped that she would never again come to this wretched place for the rest of her days, but here she was, back once more. Groaning softly in disgust, she opened her tightly shut eyes. Azura's face, haloed by her sweeping lazuline hair, hovered over her. A slight smile curved her lips.

“Welcome back, Nerr.”  
“Ugh. How long was I gone?” The Nohrian princess sat up, patting herself to ensure everything was where it was supposed to be; her scabbard and dragonstone still hung at her waist, her hairpin was still firmly in place.

“You showed up about a minute or two after I got here. Time flows differently between here and there- it was probably only a few seconds for you.” Oh, so it was an astral realm... Climbing heavily to her feet and wincing at the pain in her back, Nerr looked around. They weren't where she remembered being. More forts, in slightly better shape, stood like sentries around the forest of gnarled, dead husks of trees. If she squinted, she could make out, far in the distance, a fort that looked more familiar. As she looked around, taking stock of her surroundings, one thing in particular stood out, by virtue of being conspicuously absent.

“Where's Gunther?!” She nearly shouted, her voice echoing through the ravine. If there were any enemies about, she would've surely alerted them to her presence, but Nerr could not care less as she whipped around on the spot. “He didn't get lost or something, did he? What if he landed somewhere else, what if he fell back into the ravine?!”

“Calm down.” Azura rested her hand on the other woman's shoulder, trying to still her frantic searching. “If he jumped, he'll show up here eventually. I told you, the flow of time is different in that place. That's why there's a bit of a lag between leaving there and arriving here. While we wait for him, I want to talk to you about something.” Calming ever so slightly, her eyes still darting back and forth as if there were something she had missed, Nerr stopped her hectic movements, fixing her attention on Azura.

“Something like what?”

“Like the war.” The songstress cleared away a bit of debris from the ground and sat down, looking up at Nerr. “I'm not trying to start an argument, Nerr. I know you'll take the things I say as inflammatory, but please know that I'm not trying to offend or insult you; I just want an honest answer. You don't like it when I keep secrets, so I don't want you to keep them either.” Sighing deeply, the other princess sat back down as well, stretching out on leg as she rested her arm on the other knee.

“I already know I'm not going to like where this is going...”  
“Why are you fighting this war? Why are you spilling blood in Nohr's name?” At once, Nerr was ready to jump down the other woman's throat, but she restrained herself, albeit with great difficulty. Azura wanted an honest answer? She would get one.

“Because I have to. Because it is the only way to make it stop. Do I enjoy it? Of course not! I would do anything to make the fighting end and bring about peace. But wishing for things does not make them be. I do not want to hurt Hoshidans any more than I want to hurt Nohrians. But Hoshido must be conquered and it's resources divided. I confess, in the beginning, I did not know this. I fought, or trained to fight, simply because it was my duty. Because I had nothing else to live for. But when I spoke to the people, the peasants and tenant farmers... I know this might be hard for you to believe, after seeing places like Dia and Nestra, but Nohr as a whole is not so blessed. All my life, I've heard nothing of but how our people suffer for no sin other than having been born here. And not just in my lifetime, but for generations- since our country was founded...  
The soil is poor, we're plagued with droughts and storms that ravage what few crops we can grow... Hunger and poverty drives the people to crime, which brings about more hunger and poverty when the farmers and merchants are killed by marauders.” She looked up at the other woman, who was listening to her story grimly enraptured. “Have you ever been hungry, Azura? I don't mean just missing a meal or two; I mean, haven't-eaten-for-days, physically-weakened and can-think-of-nothing-else hungry.”

“No... I haven't. I always had three square meals in Hoshido, and snacks whenever I wanted them.” Nerr nodded.  
“I understand. Most of the time, it was like that for me, too. But not in the winter... Not during the famines... You see, even the noblest of the nobles aren't spared here; all the coin in the world does you no good if there's no food to be bought. In the winter, when the blizzards raged for weeks and no supplies could be brought in, we would run out of food quickly in the Northern Citadel. Even when we just ate once per day, it wasn't enough. Hunger will drive a person to madness...”

“Well... h-how did you survive? Clearly, you ate something; you haven't starved to death.”  
“Rats.” She answered simply. “Bugs. Tree bark. It didn't matter to me- food is food, and I've lived on less. And worse. I cannot speak for our siblings, but that's how I grew up. But that's no way to live. I don't want my people living like that, and it seems clear that Hoshido is not prepared to help us willingly. My mother put a barrier over the damn kingdom to keep us out! And Ryouma shows nothing but contempt for us. I know Father killed Emperor Sumeragi, but this is not a new plight. It had been like this for centuries, and it will continue to be the same unless Hoshido's hand is forced. If I have to deny a few people liberties to ensure that many more live, then it must be done, and I will not regret that. I've chosen this path, and I intend to walk down it with my head held high.”

Azura had grown very quiet. It wasn't hard to see why. Nerr had only been in Hoshido a week or so, but had glimpsed enough of it to see that it was a veritable Zion. Someone living in a lush paradise for fifteen years would not so easily grasp the torment of living in such hardship. It was possible that the singer simply didn't care, refused to believe any cause was just enough to ravage her home, but Nerr wanted to believe Azura was not so inhumane. Inhaling deeply, the songstress finally spoke.

“I see. Thank you for telling me all that- I didn't mean to make you relive any unpleasant memories. You were right, though; having seen these prosperous duchies, especially Nestra, I assumed Nohr was at least as well-off as Hoshido. I do know that the animosity between the kingdoms is well chronicled in the history tomes, but like most Hoshidans, I honestly thought this was just a means to increase King Garon's power. His reasons are surprisingly noble, but... that makes his methods so much worse. Surely you agree with me.”  
“I do. I've thought that from the start, ever since he ordered me to execute unarmed prisoners. I know there can be no peace- no true, lasting peace- as long as he is on the throne.”

“You're right.” Azura's face had become steely. It was rather disconcerting to see her with such a cold expression. “So the only thing left for us to do is remove him from the throne.”  
“What?!” Nerr pulled back in shock. It wasn't that she thought the other princess wrong, or even disagreed with her, but to hear those words spoken aloud, rather than a barely cohesive thought in her own mind was startling. “Are you mad, Azura?”

“It's the only way, you know that. King Garon was once a kind man. I remember when I was little how he used to pick me up and carry me around on his shoulders... He could be stern, but he was warm and loving to his children.” The singer's eyes misted slightly as she brought those memories to the surface. “But that man, the one that might've been a father to us once, is dead. And in his place is a soulless monster who only spreads hate and evil.” Nerr brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as best she could in her restricting armor.

Her siblings had been right; Father had been good to them, once. Even Azura admitted it, and she clearly resented him for leaving her to the mercy of the Hoshidans. Where had that Father been that she'd never seen him, though? Even when she was little, when by all accounts, he had been kind and loving, she only remembered him as being cold and terrifying...

Once, so many, many years ago, he'd come to visit her at the citadel, to inquire about the progress she was making in her studies. She'd run to him, delighted to see her father, and thrown her arms around his leg, hugging him. He'd responded by slapping her across the face so hard it knocked one of her teeth loose (granted, it was a baby tooth, but still), snarling that she was never to act so familiar with him, before storming off. The little princess had remained weeping on the floor for hours until Gunther came to wipe away her tears. Even now, he was (mostly) evil and hateful towards her, but still showed kindness to his other children, his real children.

“There has to be some goodness left in him. Monstrous though he may be, he's still human. He still loves you, and our siblings. He's even kind to me at times... Perhaps there's something wrong with his mind; after all, when he starts talking to Anankos--”  
“Anankos?!” Before Nerr could blink, Azura got gotten to her knees, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders and forcing her to look at her. “What do you mean, 'Anankos'?”  
“...you actually know what that is?”  
“What do you mean, he talks to Anankos?!” The Nohrian girl's mouth worked silently for a moment before she could gather her thoughts.

“He-- he prays to it... I think. When I first returned from Nohr, he said he would leave my fate up to Anankos. Then he started chanting in some strange language that I'd only heard once before, when Lilith saved me here at the Chasm. And when I returned from dealing with the rebellion in Freesia, Father said Anankos declared that I be formally adopted into the royal family. I-- we all assumed that he was just putting on airs or, at worst, getting senile. You mean to tell me this Anankos is a real thing?”Azura nodded, her lips pressed into a tight frown.

“A very real thing, and a very bad thing. This is not good, but it explains so much. I thought the same as you, that there was still a shred of the man he used to be within him. That's why I performed that exorcism in Cyrkensia--”  
“Finally! Finally you admit it! Gods damn it, Azura, why didn't you tell me that's what you were doing?” The singer lowered her gaze, backing away from Nerr and sitting back down.  
“Because... because I didn't think I could trust you. I see how wrong I was. You were right; you did risk your life to protect me, and I'm sorry. But that song- which I also learned from my mother- has restorative powers. You know how it revitalizes you in battle?” Nerr nodded. “Well, that's just a fraction of it's power. Unfortunately, the more power it has, the weaker it makes me, so I was loathe to use it, but I had to try something. I thought if I could cleanse him of whatever malignant force was in his soul, he would return to his old self.”

“...I take it that it didn't work?”  
“He responded by ordering a massacre. Make of that what you will. I honestly thought he was just evil, just an evil, soulless person, but this is much worse. Anankos is like a plague; he infects everyone around him, spreading everywhere and contaminating everything he comes in contact with until there's nothing left that hasn't been destroyed. If Father is actually communing with him, then he must have a tie to him.”

“Then if we sever that tie, he'll go back to normal!”  
“It's not that easy, Nerr. Even if we could kill Anankos, which I doubt we could, it's most likely too late. Being in his presence causes one to deteriorate. Forming a link with him? You'd end up more monster than man. It's like killing a cancer; you've stopped it, but the damage is already done. How do you stop a god? You don't; you just pray it gets tired of killing people...”

Nerr frowned deeply. She did not know what this Anankos thing was, but the way Azura spoke made it sound more like some kind of demonic pestilence than any god she'd ever heard of. She had a difficult enough time dealing with corporeal threats; she could not take on something insubstantial. But Azura was right- demon or no, there was clearly not enough humanity in the Nohrian king to be salvaged. Once Hoshido was annexed into Nohr, things would only get worse. The Hoshidans would not simply bow down to him; they would rise up and rebel at every chance, and Garon would meet their insubordination with force, killing them in droves. Fear and outrage would spark more rebellions in Nohr, and the cycle would continue until there was nothing left. There was only one thing to do, a horrible, unforgivable thing that was the only way. Feeling surprisingly calm, the princess got to her feet.

“So we must kill him. Very well.”  
“Nerr.” Azura got up as well, moving to look her in the eyes. “Do you realize what you're saying?”  
“All too well. I've thought for a very long time that the only way Nohr would prosper would be to remove Father from the throne. But he will not allow his power to slip away easily; he would never graciously bow down and allow Xander to rule as he ought. No, he will not give up his crown until it is ripped from his cold, dead hands. So that is what I must do.”

“You plan to kill him yourself?”  
“Were you planning some alternative route? I can think of no one else who would be willing to, save some resentful Hoshidans or Nohrian rebel, and I doubt they would make it far. Once Hoshido is conquered, I will cut him down.” It was amazing how confident she sounded to herself, like a child proclaiming they were going to fly...

“Nerr! That's too late!” The singer's brows were scrunched together in dismay. “He'll have killed most of the country by then.”  
“No; he'll have sent us to kill most of the country by then. Father has no intention of going near Hoshido until he's sure there are no threats to him; if he intended to take anything by force, he'd have come out himself after the attack in Shirasagi, instead of sending Xander to do his dirty work for him. If the king were to die now, in the middle of the war, it would through the country into chaos, and you can believe that Xander would be just as revenge-driven as Takumi is. Hoshido must come into Nohrian control, it must, for the good of all the people suffering. And once it has, once I know Xander can handle matters... then I'll deal with Father.” Azura shook her head in stunned silence.

“You speak as if this will be easy, as if invading the land of your birth will be a stroll through the park. You know we will have to face our Hoshidan siblings this way.”  
“You mean I will have to face our Hoshidan siblings. I won't let you get involved in this mess, Azura. They have no reason to hate you; let's not give them one. Once everything is over and done with and I'm executed as well, I want you to tell them why this had to happen. They'll listen to you.” Azura's eyes seemed to gleam in the foggy light.  
“I don't know how you can talk about this so nonchalantly. I thought you would be more upset. I'm the one who brought it up, and I'm upset. Even though I hate everything he's doing, even though I resent him for all he's done... I don't want to kill my father... I don't want to ruin the lives of my siblings...”

“You should be upset; I'd be worried if you weren't.” Nerr looked up to the sky, the dark clouds obscuring the stars, though it was occasionally lit up with jagged forks of lightning. She missed the stars, missed looking up at them through her window and dreaming of “one days”...  
“As for me, it doesn't matter if I'm upset. That's never mattered. What I could do for my country, for my family; that was the only thing that was important. And now, I know exactly what I can do... Ever since I was a child, I was raised not to fear death- such is not the Nohrian way. And I don't. The only thing I fear is the moment when everyone will come to hate me, but... hopefully, I'll be long dead by that point.” The feeling of arms wrapping around her came so unexpectedly that Nerr honestly thought she was being attacked, until she saw the mountain of blue hair beneath a white headdress. She could hardly make out what Azura was saying, as her face was half buried in her neck.

“You don't ever have to worry that everyone will hate you. I'll always be on your side, Nerr. I've been watching you fight while I stood off to the sides, but no more. I-- I'll protect you, too.” Nerr felt her heart melt a bit. The words were utterly meaningless- Azura couldn't protect a garden from a hungry bunny, but they meant so much. She had finally won the other girl's- her sister's- trust. She let herself stay in Azura's embrace for a long time, until her ears perked at the clattering of armor.

“Lady Nerr! Lady Azura! Goodness, I hope I'm not interrupting a private moment...” Despite the warm and fluffy feelings of before, Nerr practically pushed the other princess away in her efforts to get to Gunther. He was leading Caractacus by the reins. At least, he was until the Norhian girl all but tackled him, clutching his waist so tightly she heard the armor creak.

“Oh, gods! You're finally back!! What took you so long?!” A low chuckle met her ears, truly the most beautiful, melodious sound she'd ever heard.  
“You'll have to forgive my delay, my lady. I had a hell of a time trying to force Caractacus off that ledge- leading a horse to water, and all that... I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind in that horrid place.”  
“No... no, of course not.” Her voice came out muffled as she pressed her cheek against his packart. The massive courser came closer, sniffing at her hair. Nerr pried one hand loose from around her retainer and reached up, patting the horse's snout through it's barding. She could hear Azura approaching, but was more focused on the dim pulse beneath her ear.

“I'm so glad you made it back safely. ...though clearly, not as glad as Nerr.”  
“A few months without my tutelage, and my lady has gone soft. I'll have to remedy that with extensive training.” A few months ago, those words would've been synonymous with 'hang, draw and quarter' but now, a few extra training sessions sounded wonderful. Still, she knew she was being improper. Grudgingly, the princess pulled away, taking care to appear calm and collected, composed as royalty should be. Oh, Xander would have words with her if he knew how she was behaving, and towards a servant, no less... She did not like the look Azura was giving her as she turned to face her- it reminded her too much of the way Flora used to smirk at her after training back at the Citadel.

“We should probably get back.”  
“So late? Aren't you tired, Nerr?”  
“I can walk.”  
“Get back to where?” Gunther looked between the two women. “Neither of you ever explained where exactly you came from. In fact, you never explained much of anything...”

“Ha! Well, get used to that; life has become a tangled web of lies and secrets. If it weren't for all the armed soldiers, I'd swear we were at court...” There was a bitter humor in Nerr's voice as she spoke. Back in the Citadel, she'd considered it a violation of her trust if there were cookies she was not aware of; how foolishly naïve life had been, then... Now, she was constantly wondering when the next massacre was scheduled. Gunther seemed taken aback by her morbid warning, and with a sidelong glance, Azura spoke up to try and ease at least some of the tension.

“We came from Nestra.” The songstress said. “That's where the standing army is, but they were in the process of moving out to Dia, which is where we should probably head. Oh, I don't even want to imagine what kind of welcome we'll receive when we get there...”  
“We can just say some Hoshidans kidnapped us.” The older man was clearly lost in the direction the conversation had taken.  
“I don't understand; what were you doing in Nestra, my lady? And with a regiment to boot?” Nerr looked up at her retainer, the concern on his face striking her in the heart.

“Oh, Gunther... there is so much unpleasantness I need to fill you in on.”  
“You can do that in the morning.” Azura's words were spoken through a yawn (was it just her, or did that yawn sound rather forced?). “It's so late, and I don't know about you, but traveling between worlds exhausts me. I think we should set up camp here for the night and head to Dia in the morning.”  
“I agree wholeheartedly, milady. We're at the northern-most reaches of the Chasm; the cliffs here are treacherous even when one is fully awake, and we'd have to trek at least a quarter mile south to reach the usual trail. Hopefully, these forts are more abandoned than the last ones we dealt with.”

Loathe as she was to admit it, both of them were right. Once they ensured that the fortress they'd chosen for their bivouac did not hide lurking enemies, they settled in. Though the winter months were beginning in Nohr, the southern regions still temperate while snow began dusting the capital, the weather at the Chasm was mild, not cold enough that anyone felt like bothering with a fire. Nerr had wanted to volunteer to keep first watch to allow Azura and (more importantly) Gunther a chance to rest, but all at once, her days of insomnia caught up to her.

She had become so drowsy that she could barely understand what she was doing, only that she had to lie down before she collapsed where she stood. As she gathered her cape up under her cheek in the semblance of a pillow, she could feel that her head was pressed against something cold and metallic. Her hand brushed against something worn and soft, that reminded her of her blankets back home, and she clutched it tightly. That was the last thought she had before she fell into a deep, dreamless, but content sleep.

000000000000  
-Revelation Spoilers be past here-

A/N- So many things I'd like to discuss here, but I'll bite my tongue and only touch on the important things. So! Now we have covered all our bases kingdom-wise; we have a Kingdom, an Empire and a Halidom! And YES, the ruler of Valla is the Exalt in my head canon! Isn't it the BEST!? And relating to Valla, fucking Azura... “Oh, she's cold and stoic because she can't tell anyone about Valla and Anankos! It's totally okay for her to be a jerk because she has problems!”(yeah, I'm a little bitter that people defend her like this...) Did you forget about this chapter, IntSys? Did you forget that she's IN Valla for a whole damn chapter with a literal captive audience?! How was there not enough time for her to explain?!?! Why did you even include this chapter!? And don't say anything about Gunther not being able to see slime!Garon in the mirror because that doesn't stop him from hearing an explanation in 'Revelation'.

As you can see, I made a MASSIVE change here. No more magic mirror, no more slime!Garon, no more plan that makes me want to set Azura on fire... Nerr doesn't need a deus ex machina plot to conquer Hoshido; she has a reason- a GOOD reason, a reason that should've come up somewhere OTHER than 'Birthright' and that should've been expanded on. And while I'm certain no one here will say she's a jerk because she doesn't feel bad about conquering Hoshido, I'd still like to remind anyone who's secretly thinking it to please remember that being sympathetic to the enemy makes you a bad knight, not a good person. Do you think anyone felt bad about what they were doing during the Crusades? In fact, I'm fairly certain I mentioned in the prologue that she was raised to look forward to defeating Hoshido. Being a soldier is pretty much her reason for living. And I know, I know- “Hoshido hates Nohr because Nohr killed their king and kidnapped--” blah blah blah. There's concept art of Nohr, you know. It looks like Hell. 'Birthright' shows us they have a literal river of fire running through there. It didn't get like that overnight- if Nohr and Hoshido had good relations, Sumeragi wouldn't have been in Chevalier to negotiate peace treaties in the first place. In my head canon, in THIS story, Hoshido and Nohr have been at each other's throats for so long, Garon's little ambush was probably just tit for tat- in fact, in the prequel I had actually started writing before this (a lot of stuff in here is based on that prequel), that actually was revenge for an attack the Hoshidans staged first. If this was the first war between Hoshido and Nohr, there wouldn't be that epic intro CG and Gunther wouldn't have a backstory.

Also relating to changes I made, I like the way Nerr deals with her problems, with anger and dismemberment. I'm sure some people don't like her reactions, but frankly, I don't like Cornflakes' reactions in the game. That's why I'm writing this fic, after all; it's how I wish the story was in the game, because Paragon!Corn bores me to tears, because I wish I had the option to NOT be a goody two-shoes and kiss everyone's ass, especially characters I don't like. Maybe it's because I grew up watching violent action movies, but I like heroes who are willing to shoot someone in the face, who, were they not staring in the movie, would probably be the bad guy (coughlikeTonyStarkcough). Maybe that's why I usually root for the bad guys... that's probably why I like 'Conquest' so much...


	11. Herald Sunshine Through the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both old and new allies appear

000000000000  
Ch. 11- “Herald Sunshine Through the Rain”  
000000000000

It took a good two days of near constant travel to get to Dia from the Chasm. The small traveling party was in luck, for the rest of the regiment had just arrived in the port town a day or so earlier. The moment their arrival was brought to the attention of the other royals, Camilla and Elise descended on them at once, locking both Nerr and Azura into a bone-breaking embrace. King Garon was relieved to see Azura, his cold eyes softening substantially, but he was much less pleased with Nerr.

“Have you any idea how much manpower was wasted looking for you while you went traipsing about the countryside?” He snarled, his anger directed solely at her. Iago, standing by his side, was chortling with badly suppressed mirth.  
“Indeed. Had you gone off alone, there wouldn't have been much cause for concern. But dragging Lady Azura with you? Why, if something tragic had befallen our beloved princess, we would all be heartbroken.”

“Your concern is duly noted.” Nerr didn't even waste time making eye contact with the sorcerer, and her undisguised disrespect (in front of the king, no less) was quickly eating away at his facade.  
“One has to wonder, though, what exactly you and Lady Azura were getting up to. I saw you follow her into the woods, then you both disappeared for nearly three days. Once the initial fear and concern wears off, I daresay such actions are suspect.” Beside her, Azura shuddered slightly. Nerr did not even blink.  
“Yes. And? If you have something to say, then say it. Don't waste the king's time with your bush-beating, nor mine.” The advisor's thin lips twisted into an ugly scowl.

“Well, since you are so eager to hear my opinion, princess... I shudder to even think it, but in light of earlier circumstances, one has to wonder... The two of you couldn't have been meeting with Hoshidan spies by any chance, could you?” Garon's glaring gaze narrowed on her so intently, she could practically feel the anger and suspicion burning her skin. Hans, who had been yelling at some of the rookie soldiers, walked up to Iago and slapped him none too gently over the head.

“Iago, you fool! How dare you speak such slander about the princess? Maybe if you would bring your cowardly ass into a battle some time, you would see that she tears apart the Hoshidan filth with relish.” Well, Nerr certainly did try to give that impression from time to time, most notably when she was “killing” the performers in Cyrkensia. Laughing while she “stabbed” people was new. Iago gave his fellow henchman a dirty look, but quickly adjusted his expression as the king turned towards both of them.

“That is enough, from both of you.” Slowly, he turned back to face Nerr. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomach; not because she was afraid that he might believe Iago and have her punished for it, but because she was thinking of what she would have to do to him. 'He's my father... He may be a monster and a murderer, and he may have taken me away from my blood family, but... he's the only father I've ever known...' “Nerr. What do you have to say in the face of such accusations?”

“I say many things, Father, first and foremost that it's amusing that Iago would think I'd actually admit to meeting with spies if I were. Does anyone ever do that? Also, that I'm a bit relieved he isn't accusing me of having a clandestine love affair with Azura; that's the first thing most foolish men's minds would go to.” Breathing deeply, not to calm herself (she was surprisingly calm) but because she sensed a long-winded explanation, the princess continued. “She and I went for a stroll. I was still reeling after you were attacked in Cyrkensia, Father, so Azura suggested we take a walk to clear my mind. While we were walking, we came across a young woman, badly beaten and in tears. She told us that she had just escaped from a slaver's convoy. We offered to bring her to safety, but she was hysterical, and ran deeper into the woods before we could stop her. I... I ran in the direction she came from. I thought I could apprehend them single-handedly and bring the dastards to justice. Azura came after me and told me we needed to get back to camp.”

“And?” The king prompted coldly. “Why didn't you?” Nerr hung her head in shame, at least, as she made an effort to remember all those times she really did feel ashamed.  
“We couldn't find our way back. It was so dark, and we had gone in so far... the more we walked, the more lost we became.” Iago scoffed loudly.  
“So you were lost in the woods for two whole days? That's your story? Gods, Lady Nerr, you need to learn how to come up with better lies.”

“And you need to learn how to keep your damned mouth shut when royalty is speaking.” She snapped at him. “Did it look like I was done? No? Then allow me to continue.” Taking a moment to collect herself, Nerr continued her harrowing recollection. “We were lost for a long while, but fortunately, or rather, unfortunately for us, we did run across the slavers that poor girl spoke of. There were not many, but enough to put up a good resistance. We killed them all, and freed the poor souls they'd kidnapped, but unfortunately, I was wounded. That's why it took us so long to get back.” Garon regarded her with a critical eye, before turning to address Azura.

“Is this true, daughter? You raided a slaver's convoy? With no backup?” The Hoshidan princess nodded fervently.  
“Yes, Father. It's all true. It was foolhardy, but they noticed us before we could run. One of them nearly dragged me off, but Nerr ran him through.”

“Really, now?” Nerr turned back towards the sorcerer.  
“If your gaze were half as sharp as your tongue, you'd have noticed that I'm basted in a lovely coat of fresh blood. There's also the wounds that still haven't healed. It's bad enough that such scum of the earth preys on innocent people, but my sister as well? Each and every one of them had to be exterminated. I apologize, Father, if I've done wrong.”  
“...no. No, Nerr, you have done exactly what I would have expected of you. You've done well.” She smiled slightly, her smirk taking on a much colder look as she gazed lazily at Iago.

“And what say you, Iago?” The older man seemed to be chewing on his feelings, or at least, trying to resist the urge to vomit. She loved that expression.  
“...you are a role model to us all, milady...” The words sounded as if they had been painfully ripped from the depths of his soul. Her smirk widened.  
“Thank you. Now let that be the last time I hear you question my loyalty. Father, if you would spare me one more moment of your time? You're dismissed, Iago.”

The moment the king nodded his approval, Nerr ran towards the makeshift healing tent that had been set up. Most of the soldiers were there due to exhaustion and illness from poisonous plants, but she ignored them, dashing all the way to the back. She could not help the tiny smile that tugged at her lips the moment she saw Gunther, who was sitting on one of the cots with Elise standing over him, looking angry. For the past two days, she had still been half convinced that he was an illusion that would vanish like foam on the water, but it seemed he was really, truly here to stay, and Nerr would make sure that it stayed that way.

“Elise. How fares your patient?” The young princess beamed up at her older sister, before turning her frown right back at the older man.  
“He'd fare a lot better if he would just lay down and stay put. But no, he keeps trying to get up to go check on you.”  
“That is because it is my duty to look after Lady Nerr, princess.” Gunther explained in a long suffering tone, suggesting he'd already had this conversation several times. “You don't begrudge your retainers the right to keep an eye on you.” Case in point, Effie was standing a few yards away, lifting several large stacked boxes filled with healing tonics. Elise glanced over at the young knight, before shaking her head and turning back to the older one.

“My retainers don't look like they're gonna keel over at any second. My retainers didn't just have several compound fractures and a concussion healed. Well, Arthur did, but that's not the point! Nerr,” She shot a pleading look at the other woman, who was watching the whole exchange with an even bigger smile. True, all those injuries were worrisome, but the key point in that sentence was 'healed'. “Can't you order him to go to sleep or something?”

“Mmm... I actually need Gunther for something right now, Elise. But after that, I promise, I'll give strict orders for him to follow your instructions. You know what's best for him, after all.”  
“Yeah... yeah, I do! Okay, you can check him out. But only for a little while.” Graciously, she stepped aside, allowing the older man to get up. It did not go unnoticed that the moment he put weight on his right arm, his face tightened with pain. Still, as he walked alongside his liege, his demeanor betrayed nothing.

“Thank you, my lady, for rescuing me. I know Lady Elise means well, but I'm not sure how much more of her coddling I can take.” The princess chuckled darkly.  
“Hold your thanks, Gunther- you do realize I'm turning you right back over to her after this, right? I know she can be a bit... overbearing at times, but she is the best healer we have in the army at present. And truthfully, I agree with her. You need rest, and you're going to get it even if I have to order you to remain bedridden.” She wasn't sure exactly what had happened to her retainer during the three months they were apart, but the end result couldn't have been anything good. Even when she had been walking from the healing tent to where her father stood the first time, she could hear the blood curdling scream of agony resonating from it's depths. Given that the intensity of healing magic was exponential to one's injuries, that sounded like someone's entire skeleton was being replaced. Elise's brief prognosis indicated that may very well have been the case.

“...you've never given me orders before, my lady.” There was something strange about his tone, something almost... distraught. But it couldn't be, that would be ridiculous. Nerr was simply imagining things, she was so drunk on happiness.  
“I've never needed to, because you always had more sense than this. I have to tell Father that we found you alive. If he asks, you were kidnapped by slavers. I saved you, of course, in the most dashing, heroic fashion you care to elaborate on.” She honestly believed he would ask why such a thing would even come up, but Gunther surprised her scoffing coldly.

“I sincerely doubt he'll ask me anything, my lady. I expect disappointment as opposed to curiosity...” She was not used to hearing such bitterness in the older man's voice; it reminded her of the journey leading to the Infinite Chasm, their trek through the 'dead lands'. She was also a bit surprised Garon was still there, Hans hovering behind him like an ugly shadow. The king was speaking to Azura in a quiet voice, and judging by the look on her face, she did not much care for what he was saying.

“Father, I have wonderful news. On our way back, Azura and I happened upon none other than Gunther.”  
“What?!” Nerr felt as if she were reliving this moment. The Nohrian king had looked exactly the same when Xander informed him that she had returned as well, that potent mixture of disbelief... and anger. Though the anger seemed a bit more subdued this time around, masked by something else... If she were looking at anyone else, she would've thought it was fear. But such a thing was impossible. Gunther stepped forward, bowing lowly.

“Sire. It has been too long.”  
“...yes. Indeed.” The king's face once again became a mask of calm, though his ashen complexion looked a touch paler than usual. “You've done well to return to us, Sir Gunther. Welcome back.”  
“Thank you, King Garon.”  
“To think,” The king stroked his beard thoughtfully. Both men, Nerr now noticed, seemed to be observing each other with barely concealed contempt, the air between them rife with animosity. Why, she did not understand, but she tamped that confusion down. “You fell into the depths of the Infinite Chasm... and survived. I'd have never thought it possible. It must have been quite the ordeal.”  
“I've endured worse, sire. It takes more than a little tumble into a ditch to spell the end of me.”

“...So I've noticed. Well, I am pleased to see you alive and well. But enough of these pleasantries. Nerr, allow me to fill you in on what you have been absent for. As of now, Nohr and Hoshido have been fighting mere skirmishes, but soon, we will be engaged in all-out war. While they are still trying to organize their pathetic handfuls of soldiers, we can wipe them out. I'm putting you in charge of the Hoshidan infiltration. If we catch them by surprise, we can secure an easy win.” A few months ago, such news would've come as a painful blow to Nerr, but she had been expecting this day to come for so long that it was almost underwhelming. Still, she nodded briskly.

“Of course, Father. I'm honored for the chance to prove myself. I'll see those Hoshidan savages dead.”  
“Hmm... Good girl. You will go by sea, rather than taking an overland route; I have already commissioned a small fleet to take the soldiers you will need. They'll be expecting us to go by land, but we will outmaneuver them at every turn. I will return to Krakenburg and send more soldiers once you've touched down in Hoshido.” He placed a heavy hand on Nerr's shoulder. Even though her cloak provided a barrier between her bare flesh and his gauntlet, she still felt a chill. “I have high hopes for you, my child.” She smiled at him.

“I will do all that I can to bring you good tidings of our victories.” With a final, unsmiling nod, the king turned about and began walking away, his long cloak billowing around him. The moment his back was turned, Nerr let her smile drop, walking over to where Azura stood.

“What was he talking to you about?” She asked in a low whisper, barely audible over breaking waves. The songstress shook her head, frowning deeply.  
“He was asking me if you were really telling the truth. He said I could tell him if you were lying, that nothing bad would happen to me. Can you believe that?”  
“Of course I can- excuse me for a moment.” She unsheathed her sword quietly, stepping carefully to ensure her bare feet made no sound on the rough stone ground. Hans had not followed his master, instead lingering behind. Even though she was standing behind him, she could all but see the cold, hateful grin that distorted his face as he looked at Gunther.

“Heh heh... Welcome back, Sir Gunther. Sorry about that whole unpleasant business back at the Chasm; I was just following orders. You understand. What am I saying, of course you do! You're probably the most loyal knight in the history of the Nohrian army! You slaughtered thousands of people you were 'ordered' to. You don't get a nickname like 'The Shadow of Death' by not killing children!” Gunther said nothing, simply regarding the man before him with a look of utter disgust. If anything, that only seemed to goad Hans on. He laughed cruelly. “Aw, you're gonna hold this against me until the day you die, huh? Guess I don't have to worry about it for too much longer, am I right?”

His laugh was quickly cut short by becoming a cry of pain. The warrior jumped and whipped around, one hand clutching at the small of his back where blood was beginning to flow over the pale muscles. His enraged glare melted into a look of fear as he finally noticed Nerr standing behind him, her sword held innocently in both hands, as if she had merely been examining the blade. The tip of which was covered in beading blood. She looked up at him, completely unaware of what was wrong, if one was to judge her solely on her bemused expression.

“Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry- I didn't realize how close my blade was to your spine.” Hans shuddered visibly, sidling past her before breaking into an outright run to catch up with the king. “Oh, dear.” The princess intoned. “I think I did scare him.”  
“Him? I felt a chill run down my spine just then.” Gunther stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. “Gods above, Lady Nerr, when did you get so... so...”

“Charming and gorgeous?” She supplied helpfully, unable to hide her smile.  
“ 'Terrifying' is the word I'd use.” Azura said quietly. “You're frightening when you're upset, Nerr. And when you lie. Hearing you speak like that is... well, it's unsettling.” Nerr shrugged.  
“Sounded normal enough to me.”

“There was nothing remotely 'normal' about the way you were behaving, my lady. When last I saw you, you balked at the thought of killing soldiers who were out to kill you. Now, you speak of invading Hoshido with a smile... It's like you've become a different person in my absence.” Had anyone else said something like that to her, Nerr would've just scoffed and told them that she was a different person, that she had to be a different person, but as she looked up at Gunther, the confusion, the disappointment she saw in his eyes made her want to crawl into a hole and die. He never looked at her like that before... She forced herself to smile, to laugh in a manner that didn't sound as miserable as she felt.

“I didn't mean any of that, Gunther. You know that; you know me. I just... I have to make sure I don't lose Father's trust. If I hesitate about anything regarding Hoshido, he'll take that as a sign that I'm sympathetic to them and have me executed. And I can't let that happen. I know I'm a bad liar... so I've just become a good actor.” It was a strange feeling, almost like she was trying to remind herself that she was just acting. Gunther's doubts were infecting her. She wished he'd stop judging her, at least to her face... Azura looked between the two Nohrians and sighed.

“Well, you're very convincing as a loyal, Nohrian sociopath. I'm not looking forward to Ryouma seeing that act.”  
“I'm whoever people need me to be; that's what I was trained for.” The other princess responded truthfully, keeping her despondence buried deep inside where it couldn't reach her voice. “A diplomat. A warrior. A monster. It's all the same to me at this point, so you need to get used to it, because you're going to be seeing that 'Loyal Nohrian Sociopath' act a lot more in the coming months.”  
“I suppose...”  
“...I doubt I will ever get used to seeing this side of you, my lady...” A small twinge of annoyance prickled inside her, slowly replacing her guilt at his disappointment. Why was he acting like she was a bad person now? What part of “it's an act” was he not understanding? Losing her composure a bit, she frowned at the older man.

“Oh, I'm absolutely certain my behavior is the worst thing you've ever seen, 'Shadow of Death'.” A dark, almost angry look crossed Gunther's face, and he seemed to struggle to bite back his immediate retort. Nerr had a feeling it was something along the lines of 'shut up'.  
“That was a long time ago, Lady Nerr. I'm not that person anymore.”  
“Whatever you say, Grim Reaper...”

Despite her cheeky response as she began walking back towards the inn they were spending the night in, the princess felt the gears turning in her head. “Shadow of Death”? Her retainer, who gave her piggyback rides and taught her how to bake bread? Inconceivable, and yet... Maybe when her ire died down a bit, she would ask him about it in depth; after all, figuring out the requirements for a reputation like that might help her in all her endeavors.  
000

Morning seemed to come unnaturally early. So far south, Dia was not subject to the near constant darkness they dealt with further north. As Nerr stood at the docks, she could see the faintest rays of light coming up just over the mountains to the east. Hoshido had probably been bathed in sunlight for hours. The thought of facing a blinding sun the moment one woke up was hellish. The princess stood talking with her younger brother as she scanned the horizon. Despite her best efforts to appear calm, she could not help fidgeting.

“Our ships are due to arrive soon, right Leo? How much longer do you think they'll be?”  
“They'll be here when they get here. Patience, Nerr.” Leo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she tried to refrain from rocking back and forth. “I have some news that will take your mind off matters. Iago gave us some extra funds for our war chest. Said he hoped it would prove useful.”  
“What? Iago said that? Father's Iago, not some otherworldly, non-dastard Iago?” The younger boy laughed at her shock.

“Strange, but true. I know; I was surprised too, especially considering the amount. Normally, trying to pry money from Iago's spindly hands is like trying to take a baby bird from it's mother. I suppose it's habit; I've heard his house has become rather impoverished over recent years.”  
“As if that's a reason for him to act the way he does? One has to wonder if there's some other unpleasantness hailing from his house... Well, I know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. We should stock up on supplies before we leave; it wouldn't do to get to Hoshido and have to rely on Nohrian-hating merchants.”

“Too true. We might as well divide the shopping between us--” Suddenly, his dark eyes widened. “Nerr, look out!”

At once, her heart leapt into her throat. Another assassin? Without even thinking, she unsheathed her blade, just as she heard the clatter of hooves on the stone. Still, the implication of the sound did not occur to her until she'd whirled around, blocking the blade that was being thrust at her heart and striking back. Who ever dared attack her from behind would rue the day... at least, they would have had they not blocked her attack. They were much too elevated for her thrust to have caused any kind of fatal damage anyway, what with sitting astride a black destrier. Nerr's heart was still thundering in her chest, making her too dizzy to truly see the familiar blonde curls and understated smile she was looking up at.

“Well done, Nerr! Your reflexes have vastly improved since I last surprise attacked you.”  
“Xander... Xander!!” With the initial shock and fear finally wearing off, the sight of her brother before her filled the princess with relief. As he dismounted, she ran towards him, hugging him tightly, an embrace he returned with surprising enthusiasm.

“Hello, little princess. I'm pleased to find you in good health, not to mention much higher spirits than when last we spoke.” Nerr tried to pull away, to better look at the prince, but found that he had not yet released her from his grasp. It took a bit of wiggling before he finally let go, and it was with a slightly sheepish look that he did so. She thought it was sweet, not to mention so very touching, that he was just as happy to see her after their extended absence as she was to see him.

“I heard that the Rainbow Sage granted you his blessing. Congratulations.” Her smile dimmed a bit at the unpleasant reminder.  
“Yeah... I suppose he did. I don't know where you heard that from, though, but I'm assuming that rumor is why you charged up to me and tried to stab me through the heart?” Her tone was a bit colder than she'd intended it to be, and Xander flinched ever so slightly at her words, but quickly recovered himself.  
“I knew it was no mere rumor, and I knew you would be able to deflect my attack with ease.”

“And if I hadn't? If I hadn't been able to draw my sword in time, or if I'd stumbled? I don't honestly know why I'm asking, it doesn't matter. Just, you know... some people greet others after a long separation with hugs first, training later.”  
“Some people are content to rest on their laurels, Nerr. Not I, nor you.” She sighed. She had been expecting a retort like that, and honestly, it made her feel a bit better to know that, amidst all the chaos and upheaval, some things did not change.  
“I expect nothing less from the crown prince of Nohr.” She said softly, her smile coming back. “But what brings you here, Brother?”

“I finally completed the mission Father tasked me with. It was quite arduous. The first thing I did after reporting back was come here to join you. If you're to infiltrate Hoshido, I'm coming with you. That is not negotiable.” Nerr closed her eyes, relief washing over her. Finally, someone with authority would be there to help her. If Father ordered another massacre, she knew she would not be able to stop it by any means short of killing a few of her own soldiers to get a point across, but everyone would listen to Xander.

“Thank you, brother. Having you at our side will be akin to having an extra thousand soldiers.” 'Soldiers that might listen to me...' She added bitterly to herself. Xander chuckled slightly.  
“That's kind of you to say, if not a bit of an exaggeration.”  
“Prince Xander!”  
“Prince Xander, Prince Xander!!” Their conversation was interrupted by the joyful shouts of Lazwald and Pieri, who were running towards their liege. In their wake, the other royals and their band of retainers followed.

Nerr's eyes scanned the small crowd, finally stopping their search when she spotted Gunther, who appeared to arguing with Jakob. But that was such a familiar scene that it would've been more worrisome had they been laughing and chatting like old friends. She watched her two retainers go at it for a while, imaging that she was back at the Citadel, returning some of her books to the library, or some of the sheets that Felicia dropped back to the laundry room... She missed Felicia. Her clothes no longer smelled like tea. It was the kind of thing she never thought she would miss until it was gone. Off to the side, her siblings were talking, but she only caught snatches of their conversation until Camilla pulled her into another smothering hug.

“It makes me so happy to be near all my beloved siblings again.”  
“Yeah! And even better, we have a new sister to welcome into the fold! Right, Azura?” While Camilla was squeezing the life out of Nerr, Elise had grabbed Azura's wrist and dragged her over to the group. She looked uncomfortable, being the center of attention (which was strange, since she didn't seem to mind it when she was singing).  
“Y-yes, that's right. … … ...Sorry. I don't wish to intrude on your reunion.” The songstress tried to escape, only to be snatched up by the eldest princess as well. Seeing the way her face turned red was almost funny.

“Intrude? Our reunion? Darling, this is your reunion, too. Or have you already forgotten you're one of us?” Xander's mouth had fallen ever so slightly agape as he looked at the blunette.  
“Azura...? Is this true? Are you really...? Gods, I never dreamed I'd see you again.” It was her turn to look surprised.

“You remember me?”  
“Of course I do; you are my sister, after all. I confess, we did not spend as much time together as I would have liked, but we met a handful of times. I remember how sad you always looked... I suppose it was unsurprising, considering how terribly the members of court treated you.”  
“Why would they do that? Don't they realize how stupid, not to mention suicidal, it is to be cold to royalty?” Xander looked over at Nerr, his brows back to their ever present state of furrowed-ness.

“I forget that you weren't kept up to date with life at Krakenburg... Azura is the child of Father's second wife, the late Queen Arete.” That much Nerr knew, if only because Azura had just told her days earlier. “When they married, many Nohrians were still distraught over my mother's death. Those who loved Queen Katerina were not happy about the new queen... or her daughter. Especially at court, where everyone whispered how disrespectful it was for Father to remarry so quickly after his wife's death. Camilla and I were often told by our caretakers and tutors not to associate with Azura, saying the king's... bastard shouldn't be treated like royalty.” The whole time Xander had spoken, the singer seemed to droop more and more, like a withering plant. It looked like she wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground. The crown prince continued, his voice softer.

“We always wished we could be close to you as siblings ought, though. And I can't tell you how happy I am that that wish can finally come true.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling widely at her. “Welcome home, sister.” Azura's eyes misted over as she looked up at him, and when she smiled, it was accompanied with a great deal of sniffing.

“Xander... thank you. You're words have touched me more than you can realize. When... when I was in Hoshido, I couldn't understand why Nerr was so eager to return to Nohr. Now I do. You're all so kind and loving...”  
“Of course they are.” Nerr reached out, taking Azura's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I'm just happy you finally realized that. Now we can be the big, happy family we were meant to be.” Just like in her old dreams...

“Yeah!” Elise cheered. “We're never, ever gonna split apart! And when we get to Hoshido, we're gonna have a big adventure!” Camilla reached out, patting the younger girl's cheek.  
“Oh, sweet Elise, we're not going to play. This is war, not a family outing. You need to make sure you behave accordingly.”

“Camilla's right. That goes for all of us.” Leo's tone was stern, but there was still a hint of a smile in his eyes. “There will be great battles looming ahead. We must all steel ourselves. Traipsing into enemy territory won't be easy.” He did not know how right he was, Nerr mused to herself. And the hardest part would not even be winning the war. For her at least, the true ordeal came afterwards. Xander, surprisingly, did not second his brother's cautious advice, exuding confidence.  
“Worry not, Leo. There is no task too great that the royal family of Nohr cannot overcome it. Isn't that right, Nerr?” She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she scarcely heard him.  
“Hm? What? Oh, yes. Of course. We will win this war, and peace will follow. Nothing will stand in our way.” 'Not even our Father...'  
000

Twice thus far when Nerr had traveled by ship, she had been below deck the entire time, either ill or distraught. This time, she vowed that she would stay above and actually take in the sea. It was breathtaking, just by how vast it was. It seemed to stretch on infinitely in all directions. She had leaned against the railing, her eyes closed and head tilted back, just inhaling. It smelled unlike anything else she'd ever known, clean and free, unchained and unburdened. A small part of her wished she could become a part of it, just float amidst the gentle waves for all eternity.

It was a shame that she was still given to such silly flights of fancy, and with a full blown war looming on the horizon, too. Gunther would've been so upset with her... At that realization, the princess's eyes snapped open, all thoughts of drifting away torn from her mind. She hadn't seen her retainer since they'd boarded the ship. Everyone seemed to blur together in the hubbub, and she'd retreated to the port side railing to escape the crush of soldiers, only to get so caught up in her fantasies that she never left. Now, she nearly ran from it, as if she would never be able to escape the sea's clutches otherwise. She didn't even know where to look for him; the ship was huge, and with three levels below deck as well.

Oh, why couldn't he just hover around her like Jakob- she had to send the butler off to do some menial chore just to get a second's reprieve from him. In fact, since her return from her second trip to the Chasm, Jakob seemed to be lurking in every shadow, loathe to allow her even a second of unsupervised freedom. She appreciated the steward's concern, but she wasn't the one who needed to be watched over. As she dashed around the deck from stem to stern, she mentally shot down the voices in her head that were saying she was acting like a crazy person. A grown man did not need a chaperon, she knew that, but it wasn't that she didn't trust Gunther to look after himself. She just... needed proof that he was really still there.

As far as she was concerned, that's all it boiled down to. It had happened so fast at the Chasm; she'd blinked, and he was gone. And if she blinked again, there was no guarantee that he would come back a second time. 'As long as I can see him, nothing will happen... because I won't LET anything happen...' She assured herself. Just as she was getting ready to head below deck, Nerr spotted a familiar suit of ebony and purple armor glinting in the sun. Gunther sat on the stairs leading up to the bridge, seemingly lost in thought. The princess let out a loud sigh of relief, walking over to him. He looked like his old self again, immaculate as ever, save for the stormy look on his face. Anyone else wouldn't have bothered approaching the old knight with that expression, but Nerr was hardly as sensible as anyone else.

“There you are, Gunther. I was looking everywhere for you.” It was a sign of how immersed in his own contemplation he was that he jumped at the sound of her voice, looking up from whatever he held in his hands as if she had just materialized from thin air.  
“Lady Nerr... I'm sorry; did you require my presence?” 'Yes- at my side, constantly, without fail...' Oh, she could never say that aloud...  
“No, I just... I haven't seen you since we boarded. I was... starting to get worried.” Nerr finished in a whisper. It sounded so stupid to say aloud. Gunther smiled at her, but there was still something grim in his eyes. She wanted to cringe and turn away.

“There's no need to worry, my lady. Old men like me just prefer to be alone with their thoughts sometimes.” Despite his courteous words, the meaning rang clear in her mind as if he had shouted at her. Go away. Leave me alone. The princess made sure her smile was firmly in place as she nodded.  
“I see. Well, I'll leave you to your peace. I'd... best go check on the other soldiers.” She had no intention of doing any such thing; the moment she got away, Nerr was headed to the cabins below to sleep through the rest of the journey. She had just turned around and begun walking away when Gunther called out to her.

“Before you go, Lady Nerr... you wouldn't happen to recognize this by any chance, would you?” Groaning mentally, and wishing he would just leave her be after sending her away, Nerr turned back to find the knight holding something up for her inspection. She took it to be what he had been so engrossed in earlier. It looked like a skein of yarn about the size of a large grapefruit... only it was much coarser, much more ragged than most yarn she'd seen.

“Hm? What is... Oh... Oh!” The princess had leaned in for a closer look, to find that the ball was made of rawhide. She'd recognize that particular object anywhere. “That's the ball we used to play catch with! Oh gods, I remember those days...” Happy days, so long ago, long before she'd had any inkling of what being a soldier, or even a princess, meant. Those were the times she'd thought of most when she had spent her hellish week in Hoshido. Gunther smiled softly, the stormy look in his eyes replaced with a wistful gaze.

“It's seen better days, but it's still in pretty good condition, wouldn't you say?”  
“It is. I'm both impressed and surprised that you've kept it all this time. Even more so that you'd keep it on your person. Doesn't something like that belong at the bottom of a trunk somewhere?”  
“Of course not, my lady. This is a precious keepsake filled with memories. Indeed, very happy memories. That's why I carry it about with me. I made this ball on our first meeting, remember? No, perhaps you don't; you were very young at the time...”

“I definitely remember all the time I spent playing catch with you instead of studying. Best use of my time, ever.” Half formed memories were always overtaken by the bright, colorful, happy memories she clung to with a fierce desperation. For a while, they both remained silent, each lost to their own memories, before Gunther spoke up once more.

“How does another round of catch sound to you? For old time's sake?” A hundred thoughts popped into her mind all at once, the first one being what she usually thought when someone said something strange to her these days; Is this a trap? Was he trying to convince her to slack off so he could scold her for slaking off? No, that seemed unnecessarily spiteful, much more up Father's alley.

The thought of playing catch while they were preparing to go to war also seemed strange, as did the thought of doing something so childish now that she was a grown woman. But as she looked at her retainer, all those thoughts fell to the wayside, replaced with one shining realization; he was inviting her to spend time with him. Not for training, or studying or any kind of burdensome thing- just mindless quality time. Nerr's cheeks hurt when she grinned; it had been so long since she'd last smiled so widely.

“I would love to!” Gunther returned her smile, and the princess felt joy (the kind she'd not felt in years) well up inside her.  
“Wonderful. I'll have to patch up our ball a bit- it's falling apart a little- but when we next get some free time, we'll play then, yes?”  
“Yes!” It was amazing how much brighter the world seemed when she was actually happy instead of pretending to be happy.

“Nerr!” Even Xander's urgent tone sounded nicer. She could hear him running up to her, probably ready to scold her for missing a war council, or not properly counting the inventory (which she had done no less than three times before boarding). Nerr turned to face her brother, her smiling slipping away the moment she noticed his face.

“Brother? What is it, what's wrong?”  
“Pirates are aboard the ship- they're raiding our war chest!”  
“What? How?! When did they board us?!” She looked around, expecting to see a scene from one of her fanciful books- dirty men in ragged clothes, with eye patches and peg legs crossing swords with her soldiers. However, the only scene that met her was that of said soldiers taking up their weapons, and rushing out to meet whatever threat there was. She could not see the threat, as it were. “I see no ship. Where did they come from?”

“There is no ship, Nerr. They must've boarded with us in Dia.”  
“How is that possible?! Wouldn't we have noticed if a bunch of pirates waltzed on board with us?”

“Not if they were disguised as Nohrian soldiers, my lady.” Gunther had gotten to his feet, and was frowning deeply. “Hoshidan shinobi are renowned for tricks like this, disguising themselves as soldiers, or even merchants in order to carry out assassinations.” Nerr groaned loudly. Just when she thought things were looking up...  
“Well, gods dammit. If they look like us, how are we going to tell who's the enemy and who's on our side?” A loud crash interrupted her thoughts, and she looked around Xander to see a group of bandits attacking the soldiers near the mast. Their clothes were dirty and ragged, but decidedly Nohrian.

“Hmmm...” The crown prince exhaled sharply through his nose, unsheathing his Siegfried. The waves of it's aura made Nerr's skin writhe, even after all this time. “Their commander must be the one disguised. First we deal with this riffraff. Then we interrogate each and every one of our soldiers. Pieri! Lazwald! To me!” With that final cry, he charged off into the fray, slashing at the bandits who's paths he crossed.

“Nohrian pirates led by Hoshidan shinobi... This is insanity.” Nerr grinned wryly. Honestly, as upsetting as the events were, this was on the tame side of things.  
“Oh, just one of many problems the Hoshidans have thrown at us. You stay here, Gunther, whilst I dispatch these fools who dare take what is mine.” She unsheathed her own sword, the golden blade shining almost blindingly bright in the strong sun. She was about to run up to the bridge, where she saw an ax fighter tussling with several soldiers- and threatening to overtake all of them- when a large hand closed over her wrist. Gunther had stooped to retrieve the newly sharpened lance that had been at his feet.

“I'll stay nowhere but at your side, my lady. I've shirked my duties for too long now to allow you to fight unattended.”  
“But... your arm...” She did not want to say anything, did not want to injure his pride as well, but it was quite clear that even with Elise's healing, her retainer was not able to grip any sort of weapon with his dominant arm.

“Don't you fret about that, Lady Nerr. That's why the gods saw fit to give me two.” He broke off suddenly, pushing her to one side as he drove the sharpened point of the lance into the leg of a grimy-looking dark mage. Judging by the way the bandit dropped like a sack of bricks half a second later, screaming in agony and clutching his leg, it seemed safe to say the lance met bone. Utterly unperturbed, Gunther turned back to his liege, looking as if he had just swatted a fly. “Case in point.”

“...sometimes, I forget that you've actually fought in a war before.” How ridiculous she was being, telling a veteran who had forgotten more about combat than she could dream of to sit on the sidelines... Nerr nodded sharply. “Your assistance is more than welcome.”

Before he could say anything more, the princess had dashed up the stairs, barreling into a pair of fighters. Their movements were awkward, clumsy, as if they were used to only swinging their axes for show. Certainly, dodging and blocking their blows wasn't a fraction as difficult as avoiding Xander's sneak attacks.

She brought her Yato down hard on one of their hands, hearing a sickening crunch as the man dropped his weapon to clutch his now bloody appendage, screaming his head off. She hadn't cut off any fingers, but she could see slivers of bone through the gnarled meat. While his companion ran off, to get reinforcements or else, get away from the finger-chopping madwoman before him, another bandit stepped forward, throwing her off balance with a swing of his great ax. She could see blood rusted on the blade. This one reminded her of Hans, from the greasy pelts he wore to his cruel grin.

“Aw, you can swing a sword, can you lassie? Heh heh... your fruit knife won't help you here. But it'll fetch a pretty coin at market. Aye, and so will you.” He lunged at her, intending to knock her out with the broad side of his ax, but several shuriken to the sternum stopped him in his tracks. The throwing stars did not go deep enough to kill, but definitely deep enough to hurt, sinking into the brute's bulging muscles and painting them with rivulets of crimson. As he cried out, trying to pull them loose, the air beside Nerr shifted, and Kaze appeared, pulling from his belt a knife.

“Forgive me for not coming to your aid sooner, milady. I was helping Lady Azura fend off another attack.”  
“That's fine. In fact,” She grunted loudly as she swung her sword, cutting deep into the pirate's legs. She could see the strands of muscle fibers bunched together, like carving into a raw piece of chuck... He stumbled back against the railing, but still took another swing at her. Nerr ducked, but could do nothing but watch as the shaft of a lance struck out, cracking the man across the head. Still holding his weapon, with an almost comical dazed expression, he fell over the railing. The splash he undoubtedly made was lost to the clamor and commotion. Swallowing, the princess stood up again, looking back towards Kaze.

“In fact, you should go back to Azura. As you can see, I have ample support.” The ninja did not speak, for it seemed he was too busy looking at Gunther, as if a spectre had just appeared before him. Nerr could hardly blame him- the last time he'd seen the knight was when he was about to be executed. Surely it couldn't seem like a good omen.

“Do you not have ears, Hoshidan?” She could hear her retainer's frown. “Your liege has dismissed you. You are not needed here.”  
“Er... that's... I...” Nerr reached out, touching the green haired man's arm lightly.  
“It's fine. Really. Go back and help Azura. Consider that an order.”  
“O-of course, milady.” Even as he retreated back to the stern, he collided with someone rushing over. The princess did not even need to see the person to know who it was, judging by the rude curses directed at the retreating shinobi.

“Lady Nerr! Milady! There you are!” Jakob skidded to a halt beside her, and her eyes widened in fear as she noticed the state of his clothes.  
“Jakob! You're covered in blood!”  
“Oh, this?” He looked down at his livery, before flashing her a disarming smile. “Not to worry, milady; only a drop is mine. The rest is from the ruffians who'd dare keep me from you side.”

“You might as well go back and play with your ruffians, boy, because I have things under control here.” Jakob's pleasant smile turned sour as he glared at Gunther.  
“Maybe you should head below deck, old man. We wouldn't want you to break a hip out here. The sea is a treacherous place for the enfeebled; who knows if you can give death the slip a second time.”

“Jakob!” Nerr scolded him harshly, turning an icy glare at her other retainer. He actually shrank back from her. “Don't you ever speak like that again, do you hear me?”  
“...of course, milady. I apologize for my cruel remarks...”  
“Don't apologize to me; apologize to-- gods damn it!” One of the Nohrian soldiers flew over the railing of the bridge, landing hard on the deck below. His skin was burnt, and he twitched occasionally, but did not move. She could smell magic in the air.

Gritting her teeth, Nerr ran to the fore of the ship, where a group of mages were grabbing handfuls of coins from a destroyed chest, stuffing them into threadbare bags. One of them looked up at her, his gold falling to the deck as he scrambled for the tome he had set aside. The princess re-sheathed the Yato, reaching for her dragonstone instead. The pain of the transformation was exacerbated by the surge of thunder magic coursing through her from the brigand's spell, but it was not even enough to wind her. Once the spell casters realized how inefficient their attacks would be, they cowed away from her.

“Don't you fools know never to touch a dragon's booty?” With a roar of rage, she charged at them, knocking them over (and in some cases, through) the railing. As they cried out, a small part of her felt guilty for throwing them over board, but she justified it in her mind that if they were willing to attack a vessel full of soldiers, one could only imagine what they would do to a merchant ship or ferry. One of the few mages who had escaped her rampage threw his tome to the ground as she looked at him, dropping down prostrate before her.

“Oh, gods! Oh gods, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I don't want to die! Please, have mercy!!” Nerr looked down at him, sighing. She bent down, grabbing his robe in her jaws and lifting him up. It must've been quite the  
spectacle, seeing a dragon carry around a man by his scruff, but it wasn't her fault that she didn't have hands in this form. She dropped the mage down on the deck in front of Gunther and Jakob, who were trussing up another warrior.

“Get this one too when you have time, please.” Jakob roughly grabbed the mage by his torn robes before he could run.  
“Lady Nerr, please don't put such filthy things in your mouth. You don't know where they've been.”

“This is the only way I can pick things up...” With her additional height, Nerr could see further than usual, and she scanned the aft end of the ship. It seemed that most of the fighting was dying down there too, with the soldiers tying up the remaining surviving pirates as well. “I think we've gathered up most of the underlings.”  
“Indeed.” Once he had checked that the knots were firmly in place, the older knight stood up, sighing. “Now all that's left is the hard part; discerning who the commander is.”  
000

Once the brigands were thrown into the brig, the soldiers aboard the vessel were rounded up for questioning. Nerr did not know any of the troops, but her sibling's retainers seemed to. The would peer into the faces of the soldiers, and ascertain that they were Nohrian, they had trained with them or what not, and those troops would be free to go. It was beginning to seem that the commandeer had disappeared in the midst of the chaos when the sounds of a struggle from the bridge caught everyone's attention. Two of the released soldiers were dragging a third back towards the royals, literally dragging for it seemed they had beaten him to a pulp and he could no longer stand of his own volition. The tossed him haphazardly at Nerr's feet.

“Prince Xander. Princess Nerr. We caught this dastard trying to slip away unnoticed.”  
“He's carrying a huge sum of money. He tried to pass off some sob story that it was a donation from the royals, to pay for his ailing mother's medicine... As if we would believe such obvious lies.”  
“Say the words, your highnesses, and we'll see this scum gets what he deserves.”

The princess knelt down to better see the suspicious individual. She had taken him to be younger than he was, assuming that it was his injuries making him appear older, but as she saw past the blood and bruising and swollen features, she could see that there were deep line carved into his face. Crows feet and lines around his mouth that would probably get deeper if he smiled (for some reason, she found that she had the slightest weakness for those lines...) He looked older than Xander, though not by much, perhaps in his early thirties, but the few tufts of hair that poked out from under his bassinet were stark white. He was thin and ragged, with dark circles that made his eyes look huge. He did not look like a soldier; there was no arrogance in his demeanor. Though he remained silent, his eyes carried the same plea that the mage who'd begged her to spare him had. He was clearly the commander, but even so, she had no desire to toss him to the mob that was waiting for him. Nerr stood up again, addressing the soldiers calmly.

“He speaks the truth.”  
“What?!” The cry came up, not just from the soldiers, but her siblings as well.  
“He told me that his mother in Macarath could no longer afford her medication, so I asked my brothers and sisters if they could spare a little charity. He must've been trying to arrange for the funds to be sent back when we landed. But I think you forgot something, friend.” Nerr reached into her breastplate, pulling out the pouch of coin she hid there. She bent, pressing it into the fake soldier's hand with a sympathetic smile. “I never gave you my share.” She looked back up at the soldiers. “I'm sorry for this mix up, but I commend you all the same for your efforts. They will not go unrewarded. Now, go on, and don't worry about the commander; I'll make sure that I find him personally and see that he gets what he deserves.” Still looking doubtful, but unable to argue with the princess, they bowed and returned to the bridge with the other soldiers. Once they were completely out of earshot, her siblings turned on her, furious.

“Nerr! Are you mad?! What are you doing?”  
“Of all the foolish things you've done, sister, this one takes the cake.” Nerr let them yell at her, standing there silently, only breathing. The commander was trying to slink away, undetected, but she grabbed him fiercely by the scarf around his neck, dragging him to the far end of the ship, away from prying eyes. Her siblings were hot on her heels, but she did not wait for them, lifting the man off the ground. He seemed terrified that a girl who was smaller than him was clearly stronger than he, his eyes growing huge.

“W-wait! Wait! Wh-what are you gonna do? Oh gods, don't throw me overboard!!”  
“Do it, Nerr! Throw him overboard!” Leo had been the first to catch up to her, his eyes filled with contempt as he looked at the terrified pirate. “It's more than he deserves.” Nerr ignored her brother, her gaze coldly calm as she looked up at the man.

“Who are you?” She asked quietly.  
“I-I'm one of the pirates!”  
“A Nohrian pirate who leads his men like a Hoshidan ninja? Who's skilled enough in espionage to go undetected by the Nohrian army? I don't believe you.” Xander's scowl was more intense than usual, his hand wrapped firmly around the grip of his sword. Gunther had moved to stand beside Nerr, reaching out to yank the pirate's stolen bassinet from his head. How he'd managed to cram the mountain of unruly curls he had under the helmet was a Promethean feat. His hair was all white, as if it belonged to a much older man, save for a tuft of inky black at his crown. The old knight leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he appraised the “pirate”.

“You shouldn't believe him, Prince Xander. He's not just Hoshidan; he's Kougan.” The battered man's eyes widened, not in fear this time, but disbelief.  
“How the fuck would you know that?” He hissed. Gunther scoffed, pulling away.  
“I've faced more Kougan ninja on the battlefield than you've seen in your life, boy.”  
“I-I don't understand; how can you be Kougan?” Azura stepped forward, her brows furrowed. The pirate stared at her for a moment, before turning his face away.

“That's not your business. Why don't you just execute me now- I'd expect nothing more from Nohrian royalty. I expect nothing more from any royalty. You're all bastards, every last one of you...”  
“Well, you can't honestly expect to rob us and get away with it. Why would you do something so foolhardy in the first place?” Azura continued, still pressing him for answers. With his face turned away, the songstress couldn't see him, but Nerr could. He looked like he was biting his tongue, quite literally, to keep from speaking. Leo laughed bitterly.

“Oh, Azura. You sound like Nerr used to, asking these people things as if they have an answer for you. A filthy thief doesn't need a reason to do what he does, any more than the sun needs a reason to rise. He and his idiot friends probably thought we were guards for a merchant vessel.”

“Azura...” The pirate's mouthed quietly, turning back to face her, an almost stricken look on his bruised face. “Princess... Azura...?”  
“You know me? How do you know me?”  
“You're a princess, sweetie.” Camilla placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. “Everyone knows you, even the basest of the dregs of society.” Azura shook her head, frowning.

“No, he knows something. I can see it in his eyes. Tell me what you know.” The pirate remained stony. Exhaling sharply through her nose, the singer grabbed a dagger from Jakob and held it up to his throat. “Tell me what you know, or I'll kill you myself and be done with it.”

“Ha! You honestly think you can scare anyone like that, little girl? Learn how to hold a knife before you start waving it around, or you might hurt yourself.” The pirate sighed, a smile on his face, slight as it was. “You've got spunk though, I'll give you that. Alright, fine. I'll tell you. Maybe it'll make those flames in hell burn a little less hot. I know who you are, princess... because... Because I was one of the people who kidnapped you all those years ago.”

“What?!”  
“Wh-what...?!” Nerr dropped him, the shock causing her to wretch her hand away. He hit the ground hard, groaning as he tried to sit back up. With the entirety of the royal family surrounding him, he wouldn't be going anywhere. Xander had drawn his blade, pointing it at the man's neck. He did not laugh this time.

“What are you talking about, wretch? You stole our sister away?” Swallowing hard, the pirate nodded, staring down at the floor planks.  
“I didn't snatch her, if that's what you're thinking. I just... led the way for the people who did. I was commissioned by a Hoshidan strategist named Yukimura. I led him through one of the passageways that led from the castle to the underground city in Windmire.”  
“Yukimura...?” Azura's voice sounded so small, tearful. Elise reached out, pulling her into a tight hug that she did not fight.  
“Yeah. He looked like the kindly, unassuming type, but that was one cold sumnabitch.”

“But why?” Nerr snapped. “Why would you do such a thing, take a little girl away from her home? Have you no shame? No honor?” The pirate looked up at her, his dark eyes blazing with anger.  
“Not anymore. Your guard dog there was right; I am from Kouga, a land that exists only in memories now. My clan proudly served Hoshidan royalty for generations; clearly, those ties mattered more to me than they ever did to the royal family.”

“Ugh, now I'm curious too.” Leo muttered under his breath. “So why are you in Nohr if you're a Hoshidan, or Kougan, or whatever? Trying to get the jump on us?”  
“What? To aid the royal family? Those bastards can all go rot in hell. Go to Hoshido, kill them all- see if I care.” Nerr scoffed slightly.  
“I thought shinobi were supposed to be loyal.”

“They weren't loyal to me, why the fuck should I be loyal to them?!” He yelled at her, quickly backing down as both Xander and Gunther aimed their weapons at him. “They didn't do anything to help...” He seethed bitterly. “They just stood back and watched...”  
“Watched what? Didn't help who?”  
“I believe he's referring to his people, my lady.” Though the knight did not stay his lance, his tone was even. “Mokushu invaded the lands of Kouga and overtook it, slaughtering all it's residents. Isn't that right?”

“Well well, look who knows his Hoshidan history...” The pirate's wry smirk became mournful. “The royals knew how belligerent our neighbors were becoming- we constantly asked for additional soldiers to help protect our borders, but they ignored us... After the fall... after everyone was dead... I got separated from the other survivors. I went to the castle in Shirasagi for aid, but I was turned away at the door. I was a child- the only options I had were steal or die, so I chose to steal. Eventually, I found my way to Nohr... it was easier there. People don't look at you like you shouldn't be alive there. I found others like me...”

“So you became a pirate.” Nerr finished for him. She pushed the lance and sword at his throat aside. She knew she had seen something in the depths of his eyes, something that did not speak of petty greed. “And now, you wish for those who wronged you and your people to pay for their sins.”  
“Yes. Exactly.” He looked up at her, a pleading, desperate look, as he scrambled to prostrate himself before her. “Please... please, you seem reasonable, you're not like the other royals and nobles I've known; they'd have killed me on sight. My name is Ashyura... Please, milady, have mercy and spare my miserable life- I swear you won't regret it. I'll do everything in my power to serve you, I'll do anything you command. I know I'm worthless now, but I'm a trained shinobi- I can help you.” Elise scowled at him.

“Do you hear yourself? First you rob us blind, now you wanna be our ally? Even I'm not buying that!” The pirate, Ashyura, flinched, but tried to grin.  
“Ummm... think of that as a showcase of my skills! There are lots of rich houses in Hoshido; your campaign can pay for itself!” He looked back at Nerr, that pleading, pathetic look back on his face. “Come on, please... I'm begging you. I know what kind of riffraff the Nohrian army hires- the only difference between me and them is that they're wearing a uniform! It can't hurt to have someone like me around...”

“Actually, it could hurt a whole lot.” She knew he was right- the army was the most steady employer in Nohr, and if you could run fast and stab hard, you could find a place in it, no questions asked. Unfortunately, that policy often came back to haunt them, or at least, her. Like Hans... Leo stepped up to her, kicking Ashyura out of the way.

“Don't listen to him, Nerr. He's probably lying through his teeth, telling you some sad sob story because he knows it'll work on you.”  
“And how would someone know their sob story would work on me in particular?”  
“Because you're soft. It's in your eyes- hell, I could see that you felt sorry for him before he even said anything; that's why you lied to those soldiers. He might be a spy- he could've already told the Hoshidan army we were coming. I know you don't want to hear this, but the only way we can guarantee our safety is to kill him.”

“I agree, dearest.” Camilla tapped her toes on the planks, her brows furrowed in distress as she looked between the pirate and Nerr. “Even if his sad little story is true, there's no way to tell that he won't betray us to those nasty Hoshidans. He already kidnapped Azura for them; imagine what they'd tell him to do to you! I'd never stop worrying about you if that mongrel was on the loose!”

“I wouldn't do anything for those royal dastards!” He cried in protest. “That was a job, a meal ticket, nothing more. They lost my loyalty when they turned their back on me.”  
“And we would lose your loyalty just as quickly, is that what you're saying?” Azura whispered harshly.  
“Silence!” Every fell quiet as Xander's voice rang out above theirs. “You all make valid points, but this choice is not ours to make. Nerr... You are our commander, so you decide what we do. Do we spare this filth, or give him the traitor's death he deserves?”

Nerr closed her eyes, unwilling to look at any of the faces awaiting her decision. A traitor's death... that was exactly what Iago had said she deserved, time and time again. She had disobeyed the king's orders- hells, she was planning constantly in her mind how she would one day murder him herself. She had stolen as well, stolen precious lives and not even blinked. How was she more deserving of life than anyone else? Her “act”, to inspire trust in the king, was becoming more of a reality than anything. She was becoming a cold and unfeeling monster, and just like Azura had said, it was terrifying. Opening her crimson eyes, she looked over at the songstress.

“What say you, Azura? He's your kidnapper...” The blunette woman shook her head slightly.  
“It's your call to make. I trust your judgment, Nerr.” The Nohrian princess sighed deeply, feeling horribly guilty, but knowing she would not be able to live with herself otherwise.

“Leo... Camilla... I know you think this man is dangerous. And maybe he is; he probably, most definitely is... But seeing as how you both have employed criminals as retainers- criminals who have both committed crimes far worse than this Ashyura, mind you- I think you're the last people who should judge. In my heart... I feel that we can trust him. I will allow him to join our cause.” Her siblings cried out in dismay, save Xander and Azura, who simply looked pensive. Ashyura climbed up onto his knees and clutched at the filthy hem of her cape, relief evident on his face.  
“Thank you, milady! Thank you!” She looked down at him, feeling her heart twinge at how grateful he seemed. Someone like Takumi would've spat her kindness back in her face. Honestly, that seemed to be the way of most Hoshidans. Perhaps this one had lived in Nohr long enough to appreciate a kind gesture.

“After all you've been through, Ashyura, I think you're long overdue for some mercy...” Her gaze turned cold and hard, and he shrank away from her. “But know this; if you so much as toe the line, if you do anything that gives the inkling of suspicion, I will butcher you. There won't be enough of you left for a proper burial. I've had too many Hoshidans repay my kindness with betrayal, and the next one who tries it will be left begging for death. No one endangers my family. Do we have an understanding?” Ashyura nodded fervently.

“Yes, milady! I swear to you, on my fallen people, that I will never betray your kindness. I will serve you 'til the day I die. My life is in your hands now, Lady Nerrida...” She cringed slightly at the sound of that name, looking away from her siblings who all gave her strange looks. Elise huffed.  
“Y'know, if you're gonna serve my sister, the least you can do is get her name right. 'Nerrida' is her stinky Hoshidan name- she's 'Nerr' here. Rude...” Nerr wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said something about that, but the truth was, she felt the same way. Only Hoshidans called her 'Nerrida', and as far as she was concerned, that person (whoever she was) was no more.

“Oh, Nerr...” Leo sighed deeply, shaking his head in dismay. “You're still so damn soft. Here I was thinking you'd actually matured a bit, but no; some filthy thief walks in off the street with a sob story, and you enlist him! If ever a stupider person lived...”

“Leo.” She snapped at him, her voice dangerously low. “Either kick your filthy thief to the curb, or shut the hell up about mine, because I refuse to be lectured about this by you. How in the hell is Niles breaking into the gods damned castle to rob you blind ANY different from this? Did you think I didn't know about that, you little hypocrite? Word travels fast in the army, so you can stop throwing stones at me, because I will throw them right back at you.” Her younger brother fell silent at her harsh words, for which she was grateful. Camilla tried to smile at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

“That soft heart is part of why we love you so much, dear sister, but... Well, I just pray your kindness never comes back to haunt you.”  
“Many things haunt me, sister. Kindness is never one of them. At best, it helps me live with myself. At worst... it reveals the worst in others.”  
“A wise, if not dangerous creed to live by.” Xander had turned his attention back to the other soldiers talking amongst themselves. “I will make sure word of this never reaches Father. If he were to learn you intended to make an ally out of one of Azura's kidnappers, he'd never trust you again.”

“Ha. He'd have me executed, more likely than not. Which is why he's never going to know. As far as Father need be concerned, we executed mister Ashyura here. If he asks for the body, we threw him overboard... alive... sans arms and legs.” The crown prince frowned slightly at her.  
“That's a very... thought out story...”  
“Truth be told, that was my original plan. Why do you think I brought him over to the railing?” Xander nodded, a grim smile tugging at his lips.  
“Word of your grisly deed will spread quickly through the ranks. I, of course, bore witness to the execution. You make very clean, if not painfully slow, cuts.” Nerr could not help but smile slightly as well.

“I don't know what I'd do without you, Xander...” He placed his hand atop her head, the familiar weight comforting.  
“You'll never have to find out, little princess.”  
000

Long after the sun had set, and the sky over Hoshido had grown darker as well, the majority of the army had retreated below deck to sleep. Not Nerr, however. She was tired, but she wanted to enjoy the clean, fresh air a little while longer. She'd known enough dank, airless dungeons to last a lifetime, and the thought of heading down into another one put her ill at ease. She leaned against the railing, her eyes closed as the salty breeze blew her hair back. She could hear someone approaching her, their footsteps both heavy and light. They belonged to a tall, but quiet man.

“Ashyura.” She greeted him plainly, not bothering to open her eyes. If he intended to try and throw her overboard, he was in for a nasty surprise.  
“You heard me? Damn.... guess I'm kind of out of practice.”  
“I have better hearing than most. Did you need me for something?”

“Um... yeah, actually. A few things, really. First... it's just 'Shura'. 'Ashyura' was my clan's name and I don't... I don't usually use that.”  
“Duly noted. Next?”

“Umm....” Her cold demeanor seemed to be throwing him for a loop. She didn't know why- it wasn't as if he knew her as anything else. Maybe Leo was right; maybe people could see that she was soft hearted when they looked at her eyes. She needed to kill that and bury it deep, deep down. It wouldn't do for their enemies to think they could take advantage of her kindness.

“Oh. Here. This is yours.” Loathe as she was to turn her attention away from the infinite sea, she looked back at the pirate. He was holding out her money bag, his eyes firmly on the floor. “I returned the rest of the money I had on me to Prince Xander, but I felt this should go back to you personally. You bought my life with this coin, literally. If you'd heard the things those soldiers were planning on doing to me...” He shuddered. “I don't know what is is about the military that turns people into monsters, but it does. But you saved me, twice even. I mean it, milady; thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

“...I didn't save you for your gratitude.” Ashyura blinked, lowering his hand slightly, the lines on his face darker in the shadows. When it wasn't broken and bloody, his face was rather handsome.  
“Then... why--?” Nerr leaned back against the railing, turning her gaze up, towards the stars. They twinkled so faintly, looking so much further away than she was used to. When she was little, it had seemed that she would be able to reach them if she just stretched her hand far enough, that they were always just beyond her fingertips, but now... They were well and truly out of reach.

“You know, Shura... if you had said something like, 'just get it over with' or, 'put me out of my misery'... I'd have done just that. No questions asked. I'd have cut you down and thrown you overboard, just like I planned to. But you didn't. You begged for your life, continuously. You lost everything, and yet you were still so desperate to live...”  
“Aren't most people like that?” He asked quietly. “I mean, I've never known anyone who really wanted to die. It's human nature to want to live, even when you have nothing left.”

“Maybe... but having been in your place, having lost everything that truly mattered to me, I was not so desperate to cling to life. When faced with death, I longed for it. I wanted to be put out of my misery, but was not granted that wish. Now, I'm grateful that I was allowed to live, because I'm happy again, but back then... life seemed like a burdensome chore.” She turned to look over her shoulder at him. “You keep that money. Consider it a bribe. I don't know what you want to live for so badly, but if it's that important, surely you can become a better man for it.”

“Milady... I-- I don't know what to say--”  
“Don't say anything. Just keep an eye on Azura from now on. I doubt she'd take kindly to you tailing her, so use your ninja training and keep to the shadows. That's your new duty.”  
“Of course, milady.” He bowed deeply to her. “I promise I won't let you down.” He did not vanish into thin air as Kaze did, but he did blend in with the shadows well enough. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to keep a constant eye on the songstress now. It wasn't enough to completely abate her concerns, but it was a start.  
000000000000

A/N- Man, I really love Shura. What I don't like is that you can execute him in 'Conquest' but not in 'Birthright', because the glorious not!Nippon would NEVER do anything as barbaric as execute people (we'll just ignore Jakob/Oboro's supports...). But one thing I hate, and I mean really hate is the fact that LEO of all people would take offense to showing Shura mercy. I'm sorry, how is he any different from Niles? What's that? He's a pre-promoted Avatar-sexual and you get an extra pair of Boots if you kill him? Okay, I guess he IS worthless. It's not that I dislike the hypocrisy- I feel it makes the characters more human because humans ARE hypocrites. I just don't like that NO ONE calls anyone out for it. I have NEVER known a hypocrite to not get called out for their hypocrisy, even if it's by another hypocrite! And yes, Nerr is a super hypocrite, which means she's usually the FIRST person calling out others for their hypocrisy. Also, I have to admit, I see a little of Cotton Hill in Gunther, with all the good old-fashioned racism that implies. “This is Xander's neighbor. He's Hoshidan.” “No, he ain't.” -looks at his eyes- “He's Kougan. Ain't ya, Mr. Shura?” I'm gonna be really disappointed in this story if I don't figure out a 'Fates' equivalent for “Nip” other than “Byak”. I also need racists slurs for the Nohrians- “scum” is too tame for the tone I'm trying to set here. I gladly welcome (serious) suggestions.


	12. Returned Once More

000000000000  
Ch.12- “Returned Once More”  
000000000000

The port they docked in was a tiny fishing village that seemed nearly deserted. The few men that remained, hauling their nets full of writhing fish out of rickety boats, gave disgusted, hate filled glares to the disembarking Nohrians, but remained silent. Nerr didn't care to look at the villagers, men and women and children all gawking at them like demons that had just risen from Hell in their midst. She didn't care to look at anything, for it was all painfully bright, the strong Hoshidan sun reflecting on everything and blinding her. Stumbling down the gangplank, her hands held up to cover her eyes, she ran into something- or someone, rather- nearly falling off the dock. A pair of gentle, but strong, hands grabbed her forearms, pulling her back onto terra firma.

“You'd best tread carefully, Lady Nerr; it takes a while to get used to walking on solid ground again after weeks at sea.” She squinted between her fingers, just able to see Kaze looking down at her.  
“My sea legs are not the problem, Kaze. My inability to actually _see_ anything is.”  
“You're not the only one with that problem, Nerr.” Leo's voice sounded like he was talking through clenched teeth, and he too stumbled off the ship, covering his eyes with both hands. “I swear to the gods, I thought I'd gone blind when the sun rose this morning.”  
“This is torture!” Camilla had opted to comb more of her long lilac curls over her face so as to keep both her hands free to catch herself as she tottered over to her siblings. With her tall heels, she seemed to be having the most difficulty walking. “How can anyone live in this place? It's not even midday yet, and I feel like I'm being roasted alive.”

“Aren't you all overreacting just a little bit? It's so balmy out; it feels wonderful.” Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at Azura- not that she could see, as they were all at least partially concealed. The songstress hopped off the gangplank, looking in higher spirits than Nerr had ever seen her. She inhaled deeply and sighed, a faint smile turning up her lips. “It's been too long since I've smelled sunlight like this...”  
“I fully agree, milady.” Even Kaze was smiling a bit. “It's nice to have a visual reminder that it's daytime. In Nohr, every time I woke up and it was still dark, I would be tempted to go back to sleep. The gloominess is... oppressive.”

“Not to me, it ain't...” A gruff, but quiet voice spoke up behind them. Nerr felt her heart stop for a moment before she remembered who was speaking. She hadn't even noticed Shura walk past her; clearly, he'd been practicing his ninja skills...  
“I thought you would enjoy being back home, Shura.” She whispered so only he could hear her. The older man scoffed loudly, before remembering that he was addressing a princess. With her eyes somewhat adjusted to the harsh light, she could see that he'd drawn the cowl of his olive green cloak over his head. She wished she had thought to do that.

“This is no home of mine, milady. My lands are nothing more than ashes and graves now. Besides, I've lived in Nohr for twenty years; my body can't handle Hoshidan weather anymore...”  
“That makes two of us.” She muttered. It was hard to believe that she had been born in this country. She was supposed to be here, her blood was supposed to be here, but it seemed her body was rejecting even the climate. She had put on a tunic that covered more skin than Camilla's ridiculous armor, but the tiny sliver that remained exposed where she'd left the band strings unlaced was burning painfully. Glancing down, she groaned.

“I'm actually getting a rash from this sun. Xander!” She called up to the deck. The eldest prince was still aboard, giving orders to the sweating and panting soldiers. Unlike the rest of them, he was not shielding his eyes, but he would've looked more impressive were they not completely shut. “We're going to scout ahead to find somewhere to set up camp. Somewhere shadier than this, gods willing.” Xander tried to look down at her, but quickly shut his eyes again.  
“Good thinking, Nerr. I'll remain here and oversee the unloading. Send a scout when you've found a suitable location.”

She barely waited for her brother to finish speaking. Assuming Leo and Azura were following her, preferably with their retainers in tow, Nerr set off in search of shade. The alleys between the house provided a bit of blessed relief, but she could see faces peering out at her through the dirty windows. The hateful eyes lurking in the shadows made her skin crawl, but she knew she would have to get used to it- after all, they would probably have to stop in many Hoshidan villages, to procure supplies, even to get from one place to another. And every one of those villages would see them as the enemy, the evil Nohrians come to destroy them... Breathing deeply, the princess pushed those thoughts deep down where they could no longer bother her, the shadows in her mind less substantial than the shadows in the alley.  
000

Marching under the harsh, Hoshidan sun would be exponentially worse than any journey in Nohrian land. And even though their regiment was not large, barely a hundred soldiers, it was big enough that if even half their numbers fell ill due to the unfamiliar environment, their forces would be crippled. They would hardly be able to besiege any castle with fifty soldiers. They would have to camp often to avoid fatigue in this weather, but that would leave them vulnerable to enemy attacks... Gods, if conquering Hoshido was truly what Father wanted, then he would've been well-advised to put someone other than her in charge of the first wave of attacks. Groaning, Nerr leaned back against a thick tree trunk, closing her eyes, only to find a blinding red instead of cooling black. The tree's leafy crown provided much-needed shade from the glaring sun, though, and there was a small forest further back. Half a mile out from the village they made port in, it would hardly be considered covering any kind of ground, but she figured taking time to adjust the to many changes Hoshido brought made up for that.

“Is something wrong, sister?” She opened her eyes to see Leo approaching her, his hands clasped behind his back. His fair cheeks were flushed from the heat as well. “This sun is getting to you, isn't it?” Nerr's lips curled up into a smile, though there was nothing but bitterness in her thoughts.  
“When I first came to Hoshido, all those months ago, I thought it would be the death of me. Not because it was hot, but because it was so bright. I couldn't sleep the entire time I was here. Gods, it's winter; it shouldn't be this hot!” Her brother moved to stand beside her, rocking back and forth slightly as he looked out at the open fields and winding dirt roads. Nerr had only seen such brilliant vistas in storybooks; she had never imagined such a place could be real.

“It's not hard to see why Hoshido is such a bountiful land, is it?” Leo's voice was quiet, reflective. “Their weather doesn't shift as drastically as ours. It's warm year round, and they have ample rainfall and few storms... It seems like paradise.” He gave her a sidelong look. “It would be an easy place to miss. Azura clearly does....”  
“Azura doesn't know any better.” Nerr replied shortly. “She was raised here. She's nostalgic for it.”

“Her family's here... _Your_ family's here.”  
“ _My_ family is standing right beside me, Leo, and I'll thank you not to bring it up again.” Pushing herself away from the tree, she glanced around. “We'll set up camp here, for tonight. Half our soldiers are blind from the sun, half can't walk- we won't be getting any further than this, I'd reckon.”  
“You have a point.” Leo, unlike many other people, was prudent enough to know when to let a subject drop. “I'll send Niles and Odin back to town to tell Xander our position. The rest of us can scout a bit ahead. Who knows; there might be some orchards that haven't been completely picked over yet.” Nerr frowned at her brother.

“You're going to steal farmer's crops?” The younger boy rolled his eyes, taking a few steps ahead of her before looking back, his haughty, 'don't-you-know-anything?' look firmly back in place.  
“We're at war, Nerr. The peasants should be grateful we're just taking a bit of fruit instead of burning down their villages and killing their livestock. That's what _real_ soldiers do, and it we want to minimize our losses, we'll start doing that ourselves.” Nerr stomped forward, her demeanor so overbearing that Leo shrank back a bit, effectively letting the older, but shorter, girl stand over him.  
“Peasants might not be people to _you_ , Leo, but they are to me. So I don't ever want to hear another suggestion like that come out of your mouth again. Do I make myself clear?”  
“P-perfectly, sister...” Exhaling sharply, she stalked past him, her mind reeling in anger, not just at Leo, but at herself.

In truth, she knew he was right. The more damage they caused, the harder it would be for Hoshido to recover. If they just cut off all the food sources, the people would starve and be forced to surrender... or die. She had read in countless texts that pillaging the countryside and slaughtering the farmers was the easiest way to victory- it was undoubtedly why Garon had sent her to Hoshido first; as far as he knew, she had no problem killing innocent civilians. But even though her mind told her it was the smart thing to do, the logical thing that would end the war quicker, her soul- that tiny shred of it that wasn't yet mangled into something unrecognizable and ugly- rebelled at the very thought. Slowing down slightly, she shivered, despite the intense heat.

“Is something wrong, my lady?” Nerr flinched. She must've been immersed deeper in her thoughts than she'd first believed to not even notice Gunther falling in step beside her. She smiled up at her retainer, trying to ignore the way her stomach churned.  
“Of course not, Gunther. I don't even know why you'd think that.”  
“Many reasons. First and foremost, it seems odd to be chilled on such a warm day...”  
“There was a breeze, I'm drenched in sweat; I think that's pretty self-explanatory.”  
“You're gritting your teeth.”  
“No, I'm not.” Nerr actively unclenched her jaw, picking up her pace. Of course, she always seemed to forget that the older knight could easily match her pace, even at an outright run. The way he towered over her, it was usually all she could do to keep up with _him_.

“You're evading me.”  
“No, I'm not!” The princess was starting to lose her temper. Why couldn't he just be like Leo and let it go? She stopped short as Gunther stepped in front of her, blocking her. For the briefest second, she felt compelled to just reach out and push him away; with her draconic strength, she could probably knock him to the ground. _That_ would teach him to keep pestering her. However, no sooner had the thought entered her head than it was banished by a wave of revulsion and horror. How could she even _think_ something like that? How could she even entertain the possibility of ever doing anything, _anything_ to hurt her most beloved retainer? Nerr quickly took a step back, holding her hands tightly to her chest as if to ensure they did not somehow reach out to act on their own.

“...Lady Nerr? I mean it, are you all right?” Concern overtook his vexed skepticism, and Gunther reached out, perhaps to feel her forehead, to see if some heatstroke was responsible for her odd behavior. Nerr backed away even further.  
“Don't touch me!” Her voice sounded like a hysterical shriek to her own ears, and given the way Leo, Azura and Jakob all stared at her, it probably sounded even worse to them. Oh, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die... Lowering her head, she covered her eyes. Her heart was pounding, a potent cocktail of fear and anger and disgust boiling inside her and making her head throb. “I'm sorry, Gunther. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that... I just... I don't feel well.” She whispered, not even sure if she spoke loud enough for him to hear. It was the truth, or at least, truth enough.

“If anyone should be apologizing, it is I, my lady. I should know better than to needle you when you're under stress.” His voice, that 'I-am-a-dutiful-retainer' tone, made her even sicker.  
“My head hurts....” She moaned, more to herself than anything. As such, she hadn't been expecting any comments.  
“Again? You've been having headaches nearly every day these past few weeks...” That response came as enough of a surprise that Nerr stood up straight, trying to look Gunther in the eye, but failing miserably as the sun stabbed at her, causing her to cover her own eyes again.

“What are you talking about, Gunther? I've been fine.” She was lying, of course- the headaches had been an almost daily fixture for months, now.  
“Don't insult my intelligence, Lady Nerr; I've known you long enough to know when you are ill. I can see it in your face. You try to act like nothing's wrong, so I assumed it must not bother you too much, but you are clearly not well.” She turned away from him, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his worry anymore, but Gunther was nothing if not tenacious; years of trying to evade her lessons taught her that. “There are healers in the regiment, and that... _Jakob_ has to be good for something.” It would've been funny, the way he sneered the butler's name, had she not been trying to lose him, and had the heat not been suffocating her. “Why don't you tell them you aren't feeling well--”

“Because I'm fine!” Nerr turned around once more, feeling exasperated far beyond her endurance. It was the War of the History Lessons all over again... “Because I'm fine, and it's nothing, and it's just a headache! I appreciate your concern, _mother_ , but I'm-- Oh!” Everything shimmered and wavered in the blinding sun, and it suddenly felt as if she were standing on water rather than solid ground, a violently pitching sea. Windmilling her arms to try and keep her balance was for naught as she was sent stumbling face first in the dirt. Or at least, she would've been, had a pair of strong arms not caught her, arms that most definitely did not belong to Kaze this time.

“Lady Nerr! Lady Nerr, can you hear me? Are you alright?” She could barely hear anything over the ringing in her ears. When she closed her eyes, she became aware of how fast her heart was beating, she could almost hear it thundering in her chest. Or maybe the thundering was coming from the ground, which vibrated as feet ran over it, closer and closer. There were more people talking, she could definitely make out Jakob's voice, but there was another sound that drowned it out. It was like a hundred, thousand bats squeaking in her ears, screaming... was she screaming? No... no, but there was screaming... Opening her eyes, Nerr forced herself to blink, and again, and again. It was faint now, there were so many people talking, but it was still there. Breathing hard, she pushed herself away from Gunther, stumbling away from the group of her siblings and retainers. The ground seemed slightly more steady under her feet now.

“Lady Nerr! You need to rest!” Jakob was in a downright panic, but she couldn't rest, not when she could still hear the screaming.  
“Don't you hear it?”  
“Hear what? Nerr, please, sit down. I think the heat is getting to you.” Azura trotted over to her, trying to take her hand and pull her back, but the other princess pulled away.  
“No! Don't you hear it? The screaming! Someone's screaming! Someone's in trouble!”  
“You're hearing things, sister. No one's scream--”

“Wait!” Kaze spoke up suddenly, a sharpness in his tone that actually made the Nohrian prince go quiet. He seemed to be concentrating on something, his brows furrowed. “I hear it too...”  
“Someone _is_ screaming...” Shura seemed to hone in on the sound too. “A _lot_ of people- that's a village being raided!”  
“How do you know that?” Leo asked skeptically, unable to keep the irritation off his face. He had made it clear time and again that he did not appreciate Nerr's decision to spare the former shinobi's life. Shura matched the prince's glare in intensity, at least, though the loathing was replaced with misery.

“Once you live through that, you never forget it, _sire_. The smell, the sounds... It's imprinted on my soul.”  
“Hey!” Nerr snapped at him. “There's no time for mournful reminiscing; people are dying right now! We have to go help them!” Leo actually laughed aloud at that, a cruel bark of laughter.

“Are you serious, Nerr? Gods, you've got heatstroke for sure. You expect us to go run headlong into a raid? Of a Hoshidan village? With no backup?”  
“Well, it seems I can expect very little of you in this matter, Leo, so you can stay behind and tell Xander where I've gone when he gets here with the soldiers.” Turning on her heel, she began running towards the direction of the screams... At least, until everything veered to the left and she stumbled, falling to her knees in the dirt. Gunther and Jakob were the first ones at her side, picking her up. It was so much like being back home that she almost smiled.

“My lady, be reasonable! You can barely stand- how do you expect to fight anyone?”  
“I'll figure something out.”  
“Milady, please! We don't need you killing yourself over some random, Hoshidan peasants! We're probably too late, anyway- everyone's probably already dead--”  
“No!” The princess pulled away from them, not running this time, but walking as quickly as she could. “There must be _some_ survivors! Gods willing, some of them escaped, but if there's even one person left alive... I have to do _something!!_ ” She didn't care if they followed her or not, but it was still a happy surprise to see Azura run up to her.

“I'm coming too, Nerr. Somebody has to protect you from yourself...”  
“I will join you as well, milady.”  
“Me too.” Kaze and Shura were close behind her. She smiled gratefully at them. She knew the fact that she was apparently deigning to help Hoshidans was what was compelling them to follow her more than anything (even Shura, though he clearly would not admit it), just as she knew the second she took another step, Gunther and Jakob would race to catch up with her. Leo... he could go either way, and she would not hold it against him if he chose to remain behind, but in her heart, Nerr prayed that he would come as well. He was a hero, the Rainbow Sage had said it himself. Heroes were supposed to help the hopeless.  
000

The village wasn't even a quarter mile away, but unfortunately, it seemed the pillagers worked quickly. By the time they had reached it, the houses and fields had been set ablaze. There was no more screaming, only the callous laughter of the bandits as they plundered the destroyed homes for what few possessions the villagers had owned. It was odd to see Hoshidans like this- they reminded Nerr of Shura's pirates still locked in the ship's brig, in their filthy, ragged clothes, their thin faces stretched into monstrous grins as they ran away with the spoils of their crime. The princess rammed her pauldron covered shoulder against one of the wooden doors, knocking it down and stumbling inside. There was such thick smoke she could barely breathe, much less see, but there was a figure standing in front of her. She had thought, _hoped_ , that it was one of the villagers, until the hazy figure took a swing at her, his sword scraping against her cuirass. As she squinted in the haze, she could see the slumped form of a woman against the wall behind him, her belly sliced open. The man, who was taking aim again, had fresh blood on his filthy robes. It was easier to pretend her eyes were tearing up because of the smoke as she unsheathed her Yato and ran forward, driving her blade between his ribs until it reached the hilt. She didn't even wait to watch him die as she wretched the sword out, turning away and running back out.

All around her, her siblings and retainers were doing the same, cutting down every bandit that ran past them. One of them escaped being impaled by Leo's magic, only to get an arrow to the skull. There was no guilt, no remorse, as Nerr stabbed another, and another, adding to the blood soaking into the ground, the piles of bodies scattered about. Only regret; why couldn't she have heard anything sooner, why didn't she get there faster...? Why was there only death here...? A sound, a barely audible whimper, carried over the crackling flames and moans of the dying bandits. Keeping her sword aloft, the princess headed away from the village, past the fields and towards a small forest that skirted the river. The whimpering grew louder, the further she walked from the cacophony of destruction. It might've just been a ruse, that was entirely possible, but if there was a chance that even one person could be alive. Lowering her sword ever so slightly, Nerr crept closer to the line of trees.

“Hello?” She called out, hearing her own uncertainty. No one had followed her; no one had probably even seen her leave the village, thinking she had just gone into another house to look for survivors. Leo would have many words with her when he found out about this...

“Hello? Is someone there?” The sparse forest was filled with dappled sunlight, looking much too peaceful to be juxtaposed against a ravaged village. One of the shadows moved, and Nerr readied her sword, stepping closer. It was a brown lump, huddled against the roots of one of the trees- the whimpering grew louder as she approached. Breathing deeply, and trying to fend off the lightheadedness that threatened to overtake her, the princess reached down, throwing the brown cloak from the shaking figure. At once, she lowered her blade, too shocked to do anything but stare mutely at what she had uncovered. It was hardly a bandit, that much was certain. A little girl, no older than Elise, lay curled in a ball on the dirt, her homespun clothes dirty and spotted with blood. Soot covered her face, showing clear trails where tears had fallen fast and hard. She was so small... Nerr sheathed her Yato, kneeling down in the decomposing leaves.

“Are you all right?” She whispered, as if speaking in her normal tone might somehow injure the girl. The villager whimpered loudly, tears springing up anew in her eyes and spilling onto her cheeks as she shook her head, paying no mind to the leaves and twigs matting in her hair.  
“N-n-no!!” She cried. “M-m-my mother...! My mother w-wouldn't take my hand...! She... she's....” The girl curled up tighter and began weeping in earnest, her sobs wracking her body. Nerr felt tears sting her own eyes as she looked down at the girl. If she had come sooner... Gingerly, she reached out, placing a gentle hand on the Hoshidan girl's arm.

“I am... so sorry... I wish I could've done more to help you, but we came too late...”  
“ 'We'?” The girl looked up at her, and her brown eyes huge with their tears. “Who's 'we'? Who are you?” Nerr wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew Hoshidans did not take kindly to Nohrians, especially those of the royal variety, but she couldn't lie to the girl- she'd find out eventually. She opted to settle on a variant of the truth.

“We're the good guys. We dealt with the bandits who attacked your village; they won't ever hurt anyone again.” Sniffling, the girl sat up slowly.  
“Are you soldiers? You have armor... and a sword.”  
“...yes. I'm a soldier.”  
“...are you Nohrian?” And there it was. Well, she wouldn't have asked like that if she didn't already know. Sighing deeply, Nerr nodded.

“Yes, that's right. I'm Nohrian.” The girl was quiet for a long time, looking down at the dirt.  
“...mother always said Nohrians were evil... that all they wanted was to kill us and take our land...” The princess cringed mentally at those words. If that was what the girl thought, then maybe it would be better if she just left. The bandits were dead, and someone from another village would probably come along and find her... Just as Nerr was about to move away, a quiet voice gave her pause. “But... it wasn't Nohrians that attacked us... it wasn't Nohrians that took my mother... my life...”

“No. But we are sorry we couldn't stop the people who did.” Both girls were quiet for a long time. Breathing deeply, Nerr tried to smile, to look as nonthreatening as possible. “What's your name?”  
“...Mozume...”  
“That's a pretty name. My name is Nerr. Do you have any family nearby, in another village, maybe? I'll take you to them.” Mozume broke down into another wave of tears, shaking her head as she brought her dirty hands up to her eyes.

“N-n-no... I don't have a-a-anyone anymore...! All I had was Mother...! Now she's gone... E-everyone's _gone_....!!!” Nerr could think of nothing else to do, so she reached out and pulled the crying girl into a hug.  
“I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...” There was nothing else she could say, nothing else she could think... To be the only person left, to have no one else in the world... She couldn't fathom how much pain Mozume must've felt at that moment. There were no words that could make it better, so she just knelt there, in the dirt and leaves, letting a strange Hoshidan cry on her. After a few minutes, the tears seemed as if they would stop, but as a loud voice echoed between the trees, the young girl flinched, and began crying anew.

“Nooo...” She moaned in Nerr's shoulder. “No more...! No more, please...!”  
“It's okay, Mozume. That's just my brother, Leo. He's not going to do anything to you, I promise.” She called back over her shoulder, wishing she didn't have to shout, both for the crying girl's sake, and the sake of her own head. “Leo! I'm in the woods! And for the love of the gods, stop shouting like a lunatic!” She could hear heavy boots stomping through the undergrowth, the potent smell of sweaty armor and smoke assailing her long before the young prince spoke again.

“There you are, Nerr. I swear; I'm going to tie you on a short lead if you wander away from us one more time-- Who's that?” He only just seemed to notice the tiny brown lump cowering in Nerr's arms. She shot him a look.  
“This is Mozume. She's one of the villagers.” It seemed to finally dawn on him, his mouth falling open in a small 'O'.  
“Were there any others?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She shook her head. Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. The thin metal band he used to keep his hair back had fallen out, and now, his blond locks fell in his face unrestrained.

“We need to get back. Xander and the other soldiers are probably getting to the camp site by now, and if we're not there, there'll be hell to pay, for the countryside and us.”  
“But Leo...” She trailed off, looking back at Mozume, who no longer sobbed, but still shook uncontrollably. The words that were lost on her tongue were clear in her mind. _'We can't just leave her here..._ ' The prince sighed deeply.  
“Well, I guess we have no choice but to take her with us. Maybe she can stay at that fishing village we made port in.”

“Wh-what are you gonna do with me...?” A quiet voice that was muffled by her cape could scarcely be heard.  
“We're going to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere you can start over.” Nerr got to her feet, gently pulling the young villager to her feet as well. “Don't worry, Mozume. We'll take care of you.” Slowly, she pulled her into the sunlight, away from the destruction.  
000

As Leo had predicted, Xander was irate when they returned, though some of his fury was lost in the face of their bloodied, singed and disheveled clothes. This time, Azura filled him in on the story, as Nerr led Mozume to a slightly quieter place. The young villager was no longer crying, but she looked so fearful as her eyes darted around the camp, taking in the sight of all the soldiers setting things up. The princess had opted to stay with her, sitting down in the shade of the trees. She was so dizzy, and was having a hard time focusing her gaze... and thoughts. All she wanted was to curl up and go to sleep.

“So...”  
“Hm?” As her eyes drifted shut, she could barely hear the Hoshidan speaking.  
“It's true? The-- the Nohrian army is comin' to invade Hoshido?”  
“...I suppose so.”  
“B-but why? Why can't y'all just... just, y'know... stay in _your_ country and leave us alone?” Even though she wasn't crying, her accent was so thick it was hard to understand her at times. Nerr sighed deeply, laying back on the rough grass. The reasons for war did not interest peasants- all that mattered to them was their homes and livelihoods being destroyed.

“You don't really care, Mozume. Nothing I say can justify it to you, so I'd rather not waste my energy explaining...”  
“You can't say that!” Her voice sounded so strong all of a sudden that the other girl actually cracked her eyes open to see the villager glaring down at her. That was the same huffy expression Elise made when she felt she was being treated like a child. “You-- you can't say I don't care about the reason! If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask! Everyone's-- everyone's got a reason, everyone does things for a reason, people kill for a reason...” Her voice tapered off, until she was just whispering nonsense to herself.

“You're right.” Nerr conceded, closing her eyes again. “Everything _does_ happen for a reason, but sometimes, those reasons aren't what you want to hear. My father's henchman nearly killed my retainer, my oldest, dearest friend in the world, and his reason was that he had 'orders'. Do you think that makes me feel better? Do you think it gives me closure? It does not.”  
“But at least you know... Isn't that better than always wonderin' 'why'?” She had a point... a profound one at that.

“I suppose, in a way... Very well, since it's of such pressing interest to you... We are invading Hoshido because we need resources.”  
“Wh-what resources?”  
“Food, mostly. We have little farmland, and it is hardly suitable for providing the amount of food needed for our people. Hoshido has ample farmland. It's as simple as that.” That was all it boiled down to in the end. People could say it was for glory, but the only glory would come from being able to provide for their subjects. Mozume went quiet, and Nerr felt herself drift off in the lull. She was thirsty, but didn't feel like getting up to find something to drink.

“So... You're robbin' us because... you want more food?”  
“If the choice is between 'steal' and 'starve', what do you think we should do?”                “...I guess... you do what's best for your family...”  
“I always do.” It was getting harder to keep track of her thoughts, and though she heard Mozume call her name again, she was too tired to answer. She needed a little nap, just for a few minutes... It was so hot...  
000

“Lady Nerr~! Hey, wake up~!” Nerr groaned slightly as she tried to brush away the hand pressed to her forehead, a very cool hand, but her arms felt like lead. Blinking slowly, she noticed that there was a roof of canvas over her head, rather than a leafy canopy... as well as a familiar, rose-haired maid smiling down at her.  
“F-Felicia...?” Was she still dreaming? Was she dreaming once again that she was back in the Citadel, back in a time uncomplicated by war and horror and tragedy? The other girl smiled widely at her, her pale blue eyes bright in the shadows.

“That's me! Here, let me just fluff your pillow a little-- oops! I'll get that!” As Felicia bent over to take Nerr's pillow, she accidentally knocked her rump against the crate serving as a makeshift table, knocking a tin mug to the floor. Despite the fact that her head was spinning in pain and she felt like vomiting, the princess smiled a bit.  
“Felicia, what are you doing here? Knocking things over aside... I thought you were back at the Castle?” Jumping back to her feet and setting the (slightly dented) cup back down, the maid perched on the edge of the cot Nerr was laying on. She had no idea when she'd been moved.

“I was. But King Garon sent for reserves to meet the standing army in Dia, and I knew you'd be there, so I... kind of... snuck in with them...?”  
“You disguised yourself as a soldier?”

“Well, not really... I just, I didn't... put on my uniform, and no one asked any questions. You see someone carrying a tea tray, you assume they're a domestic; you see someone carrying a staff, you assume they're a healer.” Even though she was still smiling, a slight melancholy seemed to dim her expression slightly. “It's not as good working in the castle as it was in the Citadel. Everyone yelled at me when I made mistakes... Nobody wanted to talk to me... It was lonely.”

“Felicia...”  
“Besides!” At once, her gloomy thoughts seemed to fall away, leaving the ever-chipper Felicia Nerr had come to know in her place. “I knew you'd be in Dia, and you're my liege, after all. I'm supposed to be around to take care of you and stuff. I've been trying to find you since we boarded, but I think we were on different ships... But it's a good thing I _did_ find you! That little Hoshidan girl, Mo-what's-her-face, she said you just passed out in the middle of your conversation!” Nerr balked upon hearing that. She didn't remember anything, only that she had been laying down and feeling ill... She didn't even remember what she had spoken to the girl about.

“...I think I was sick...”  
“I'll say! You were burning up when we got there! You haven't had a fever that bad in almost ten years. But you're okay now- I made an ice blanket for you!” The princess smiled gratefully at her.  
“You always were quick to come up with ice-related remedies. I suppose I should expect nothing less from the heiress of the Ice Tribe...” At once, Felicia's jovial grin fell away, replaced with blank shock.

“...you know about that?”  
“Was it a secret?” Well, it had been from _her_ , so maybe it was, though she doubted Xander didn't know...  
“Um, well... no? Not really, I guess, but... I dunno... Father told me and Flora not to mention it to anyone...”  
“Oh, well... I won't tell anyone else, if you don't want me to.”  
“Did Flora tell you?” It seemed that the maid was unaware of Nerr's involvement in her tribe's previous rebellion. Deciding there would be no point in upsetting her with the details, the princess nodded.

“A while ago. Is that bad?”  
“No... I guess it's okay if you know, Lady Nerr. You never treat me any different. Back home, everyone treated me and Flora like we were special... I guess they were trying to be nice, but it was lonely. Heiresses aren't supposed to play childish games and act silly, and nobody wants to be friends with someone who only talks about taxes and estate planning... I just wanted to be normal. And I am, here.”

It seemed a very strange thing to Nerr that someone could find being a lowly maid more liberating that being the inheritress of a powerful demesne like Freesia, but then she quickly remembered the many burdens that came with being in positions of power... Like having to organize rebellions... or stop them. Having to be responsible for the wellbeing of countless people, all their lives weighing on your shoulders...

“Lady Nerr? Are you okay? You still look pale; do you want me to bring Princess Elise back to look you over?”  
“Hm?” Nerr shook her head, smiling once again. “No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about... something.”  
“Oh... Okay!” It seemed that it did not take much convincing to keep Felicia's jovial spirits high. She was like Elise in that way. “Oh, I forgot! I woke you up because I wanted to know if you were hungry. Our newest recruit showed some of the troops a good hunting ground, and they bagged a boar!”

“Newest... recruit?”  
“Yeah! That... Mozu girl, or something. I thought she looked delicate, but she can skin animals like no one's business.”  
“Wait, what?” Nerr sat up, and ended up nearly falling off the cot as the world seemed to turn on it's side. Felicia reached out to steady her, her cold hands chilling even through the shirt she wore. Breathing deeply for a moment, she tried to steady herself before continuing her train of thought. “What do you mean, Mozume is our 'newest recruit'? We were supposed to take her to the fishing village down south!”

“Well, um... That was the plan... And after we set up the medical tent and saw about you, Princes Xander and Leo even discussed that with her. But she said she didn't want to go to that village; she said she wanted to stay with us. She said that, even if Nohrians did bad things in Hoshido, it didn't mean we were bad people, and she owed it to you to try and help your family, since you tried to help hers. I still don't know what she meant by that- Jakob and Sir Gunther aren't in a really talkative mood to explain anything to me...”  
“I'll explain later.” Nerr promised. “So... what? She's opted to side with the enemy?”  
“I think it's less about that, and more about paying back debts, milady. Or maybe she just sees that you're a nice person. If I had to choose between staying with some random strangers, and staying with the nice princess who saved me, I know what side I'd choose.”  
“Maybe you're right, Felicia...”

The princess settled back down onto the cot, sighing deeply. In any case, it was probably the safer choice; a sword would have a difficult time cutting itself. Still, she would have to discuss this with her siblings- it seemed morally wrong to bring an untrained child along to a siege. The argument could be made that Elise was a child as well, but she was an adept healer, who's magical prowess was beginning to show signs of being stronger than Leo's (Nerr was in the process of learning how to use tomes as well, but her skill was... lacking to say the least). She would deal with that later, though. There would be time to deal with all of life's many problems later- preferably when she was dead.

“So... what about dinner, Lady Nerr? It's still bright out, but that nice ninja, Kaze, said that it's actually pretty late.”  
“Hm? Oh, no thank you. I'm not hungry. But you should go eat. And tell Gunther and Jakob that they have orders to go eat as well, instead of loitering outside the medical tent.”  
“How did you--? Oh, of course you know, because what else would they be doing?” The maid giggled as she got to her feet. “It's been a long time since we've had dinner together; it'll be just like old times!” Nerr's smile stayed in place until the tent flaps closed behind Felicia, at which point she sank back into the thin pillows, exhausted. The constant stream of battles and death was wearing everyone down; even Elise sometimes looked wan and miserable... How long would it be until they were all reduced to empty husks, and it would never be “like old times” again?

000000000000  
A/N- Felicia's back! I like Felicia better in the localization than the original Japanese version (she comes off as being less “moe”), and I always bench Jakob when she's recruited.

Okay, so I need to explain something here. I know I drastically changed this chapter from Mozume's paralouge in the game, but I did it for a reason. First of all, the flavor text describes her village as being “nearby”. ...I'm sorry, but I'm on the far side of Nohr when I unlock that; how the fuck is that nearby? Teleporting IS available in Fates world, but only Iago, Zola and Leo have been shown to actually make use of it, and only in 'Birthright' to boot (well, Conquest for Zola, but I'm getting off topic). Secondly, while it makes sense for her to join the avatar's party in 'Birthright', having just been attacked by Nohrian monsters, that makes absolutely NO sense in 'Conquest'. “The evil Nazi zombies just killed my family; wait for me, evil Nazis; I wanna go with you!” I'm sorry, but I'm not buying that, not for one second. I know doing anything to portray the Glorious Not!Nippon in a bad light is a capital crime punishable by the death penalty, but maybe you could've changed that one plot point just a tiny bit in the 'Conquest' version so as to NOT make Mozume look like the biggest idiot who ever lived? Just a thought.

One other thing that's not related to the story of the games making me cry and fast-forward whenever I play them; people don't seem to realize this, probably because they're too busy looking at Xander, but Gunther is also pretty dang tall. Depending on which version of the art you're looking at, he's as tall as, if not taller than Xander. I like to judge by the official box art for 'Conquest' (rather than the spread image with Azura), because it makes Elise NOT look like she's five, and it also shows that Gunther has a good two or so inches on our beloved crown prince. Seriously, go pull up a picture of the box art. Older FeMU in bare feet is about an inch shorter than Flora in heels. Flora in heels... barely comes up to Gunther's chest. Ergo, AWMIGOSH, FeMU is so adorably tiny compared to him!!! That doesn't matter to anyone but me since I'm the only person in the world that ships them apparently, but I wanted to explain that it's not just my head canon that he out paces her so easily; stamina doesn't have anything to do with why he's the last to run out of breath, he just takes longer strides than anyone.


	13. No Better Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nerr has a little heart to heart

000000000000  
Ch. 13- “No Better Place”  
000000000000  
A/N- Is it so wrong that I want to take a little break from all the horrible sadness to write a quick, happy chapter? I'm sorry if you don't want to read any gross fluff, but I've just been wanting to write this for so long, and could never find the right place for it. Also, just in case you weren't squicked out enough, the full title of this chapter is, “I'm Feeling Like There Is No Better Place Than Right By Your Side”, because yes, I'm listening to “La Da Dee” as I write this. You may vomit now.  
000000000000

Though the small regiment was making camp rather often, it proved for the best. It was taking a long time for the soldiers, mostly dressed and prepared for the biting chill of Nohrian winters, to get used to the strange humidity of Hoshido. Frequent stops prevented more cases of heat exhaustion like Nerr had suffered earlier- she was still humiliated by that, and had forbidden any of the troops from snickering in her presence, lest they wind up with fewer lips than they previously had. Given that she was always carrying her gleaming Yato around, they were inclined to obey. But the long bouts of inactivity never proved to be just that. The princess spent most of her time discussing the finer points of their mission with her siblings. Well, mostly with Xander and Leo. Elise and Camilla, while they had both been taught war faring tactics and strategy just like her, never internalized much of their lessons. Elise said that the long, boring books with few pictures made her sleepy, and Camilla expressed that her role in battle was not to direct them, but to turn them in her country's favor. Azura, unsurprisingly, had never learned such things in Hoshido. They were not considered a suitable part of a princess's education. In fact, she seemed quite distressed when she came across Nerr pouring over one of the treaties on tactics Leo had lent her.

“Goodness. That certainly is... vivid.” Nerr had been pouring over a page of text, the opposite page showing a vicious bloodbath and several heads erected on pikes.  
“It's psychological warfare.” She droned, not willing to look up from her reading. “It's one of the cornerstones of Nohrian strategy, and if everything goes according to Father's plans, we'll be using quite a bit of it, so it's best to get some ideas.”  
“Gods... that sounds terrible!”  
“It's not, really. It's just diminishing your opponent's will to fight.” She looked up, meeting the songstress's gaze. “It's basically reminding the enemy that 'you're nothing, and you're fighting a worthless cause that can't be won. When you die, alone and scared and _very soon,_ no one will care. They'll just shovel you into a pit and forget you ever existed. And we'll build our empire on your family's corpses'...” She shrugged, returning to her book. “Just like that, but with more dismembered bodies...” A gloved hand slammed down on her page, effectively stopping her studies. She looked up, exasperated, as Azura's huge eyes glared through her with a rife mixture of horror and anger.

“Do you hear what's coming out of your mouth, Nerr? Do you hear the horrible things you're saying? Just the other day, you nearly died trying to save Hoshidan peasants, and now, you're talking about _dismembering them?!_ ” Nerr sighed, shutting her book and climbing to her feet.  
“First of all, who says I'm talking about peasants? Enemy soldiers are fair game, even you should know that. You've never cracked open a history book, have you? Because believe you me, this is tame in comparison to the things I was ordered to study as a child. But I suppose Yukimura wouldn't let you read his tactics guides; he was too busy using them to plot how he was going to kidnap you and use you as a bartering chip.” The Hoshidan princess cringed and shrank back a bit. Beating herself mentally, Nerr reached out, pulling the other girl closer, into a half hug.

“I'm sorry, Azura- that was cruel of me. But you need to get desensitized to this; it's going to happen, and so are much worse things. What we're trying to do now is exactly the same thing my mother did.” Azura's shrinking demeanor fell away instantly, replaced with visible anger.

“What are you talking about, Nerr? Empress Mikoto would never do anything as... as... vile as that.”  
“No, she just used magic to make a barrier over the country. Unfortunately, we don't have access to the unicorn horns and fairy wings she used, so we have to make do with what we _do_ have, which will be many, _many_ corpses. Believe me, Azura, I will brook no attempts to harm unarmed civilians. But as I said, soldiers- and possible assassins- who try to murder us are fair game. And if we can use them to warn others away form the same fate...? Should we _not_ do that?”

“I... I suppose... you have a point.”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Nerr...” Azura reached down, taking Nerr's other hand in hers. For the past few days, she hadn't spent much time with the songstress, too busy discussing plans and the like, but she had seen her from afar. She looked... happy. Much happier than she'd ever looked in Nohr. Sometimes, Nerr would find her talking with Elise or Camilla, or even Kaze and Mozume on occasion. She seemed to internalize the sun, as if just breathing Hoshidan air made her glow. She didn't look happy now. She looked worried, and Nerr felt her heart sink, knowing that it was her callous attitude that was causing all the distress in those golden eyes.

“You need to take a break. A break from all the death and horror... I know you're trying to put on a mask, and it's working. A little too well. You need to forget about this for a while and just be you for a bit.”  
“But--” There was no time to be Nerr- she had to be the perfect Nohrian soldier Garon expected her to be, didn't Azura understand that yet?  
“But nothing. Give me that...” The other girl snatched the book from her loose grip, holding it gingerly between two fingers as if it were something that had been dead a few days. “I'm going to go return this, ugh... book to Leo. Preferably to be exorcised. You go do something enjoyable and relaxing.”

“Like what?” The only 'enjoyable' and 'relaxing' things Nerr had ever done in the Citadel were read and play music. Well, Azura was banning her from reading, and she did not have an instrument with her. She could try to sleep, but it was still fairly early, and sleeping more often than not proved in vain, which only served to exhaust and frustrate her.

“Like something other than dwell on death. I saw Gunther brooding over near the woods back there.” She pointed to a light forest. Nerr's heart skipped a few beats as she glanced at it. “Go talk to him. For two weeks, you hovered over him like a shadow, now you're ignoring him. I'm not even going to ask what that's about.”  
“Good, because it's none of your business.” It was bad enough Flora always made remarks like that- she'd left one commentator behind, only to find another...

“Of course it's not. I wouldn't dream of getting involved in your affairs...” Azura's stoic mask broke for a split second, just long enough for Nerr to see the devious grin pull up the corners of her mouth. “Sir Gunther!” She shouted towards the woods, at the top of her lungs, paying the other princess's horror no mind. “Oh, Sir Gunther! Nerr wishes to speak with you! She says it's _urgent!!!_ ” With a self satisfied cackle that probably sounded like an innocent giggle to the rest of the world, the singer half ran, half skipped away, before Nerr could wrap her hands around her throat. _Why???_ Why would anyone _do_ that!?

“ _Why are you so evil._..?” She hissed after the girl.  
“My lady?” She cringed as a deep voice called out to her, much, much quieter than the last to shout in her ear. She could hear her retainer approaching her, and quickly wondered if she would have enough time to run away before he reached her, deciding in the end that no, no she would not, for he was already there... “Lady Nerr? Did you need something?” Girding her loins, she turned to face the older man, and resisted the urge to back away. She was being silly.

“Uh... Um... ... _ummmm_... I'm sorry, Gunther, but I'm afraid my mind is just a seething mass of white-hot rage at the moment. I might have to get back to you after I finish killing Azura.” The songstress would pray for dismemberment after she was done with her. Much to her surprise, Gunther chuckled at her (decidedly serious) threat.  
“Given that she was screaming right in your ear, your frustration is understandable.”  
“ _Riiiiight_... _That's_ why I'm upset...” And only because of that...

“But it's sweet how cheerful she is around you. I never thought I'd live to see the day when she ran around shouting like... well, like someone her age.” That threw Nerr for a loop.  
“Do you know her, Gunther? I mean, more than just recently?” For a moment, it seemed as though Gunther wouldn't answer her. He wore that strange, dark look that she had associated with topics he did not want to discuss, but it passed quickly, as if it hadn't been there in the first place.

“Only in passing, my lady. I still resided at Krakenburg when she and Queen Arete came to Nohr, so I saw her, though not often. She was always very sad... Unsurprising, given the torment her so-called 'siblings' put her through. Once, on my way to the king's chambers, I found her pinned under a suit of armor. I can't even imagine how long she'd been there, crying her heart out while those... I'm loathe to even call them 'people', ignored her. It's little wonder she turned out the way she did.” Nerr remembered Azura telling her that story, of her sibling's “joke” that nearly killed her...

“So that was you...” She muttered to herself. It was odd to think of Gunther coming to someone else's rescue, but that must've been before he became her retainer.  
“Did you say something, my lady?”  
“What? No. No, I was just... thinking. About the past.”  
“Suffering from an acute attack of nostalgia?”  
“Ummmm... yes?” The old knight chuckled again, and Nerr could not help but smile. Maybe Azura was right- this was nicer than reading about all the horrible things she would have to do to the Hoshidans...

“I find myself reminiscing more and more as well as of late... Perhaps we could do it together, now that there seems to be a lull in the fighting.”  
“Do what?”  
“Reminisce. We said we'd play catch when we had some time, remember? I've mended our ball, but you've been so busy these past few days, and on top of being ill... I didn't want to overburden you.”

“You're never a burden to me, Gunther...” She said softly. Forcing herself into her best Elise impression, she continued in a more chipper tone. “Besides, I've been waiting for our game! Spending all my time reading boring books and planning boring strategies; who am I, Leo? Not in this lifetime! Come on; let's go play!” She felt ridiculous as she ran back over to the woods, but Azura was right- she needed to take a break from being who she was, if only to be who she had been so long ago.  
000

Nerr had been right; she felt absolutely ridiculous playing catch, but it was more than worth it. Not just because she could now brag that her hand-eye coordination was good enough to catch Gunther's cursed trick shots (they had been the bane of her existence when she was little), though that was satisfying, and she wasted no time gloating about the fact. No, it was the concept of being alone with him, away from the stress and worry, being allowed to simply relax and unwind and having no one chastise her for doing so that was the most wonderful thing in the world.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, my lady.” Even though the grove was shady, and they stood a fair distance apart, Nerr could still see that Gunther was smiling as he tossed the ball back to her.  
“Oh, I'm so happy, I could fall asleep!”  
“Heh heh... From anyone else, that would be the cruelest of insults.”  
“I mean it, though. I haven't felt so at peace with my life in years.” Not since the fete, if she thought about it. Which she didn't, winding up and tossing the ball back. She knew she hadn't been able to throw so fast when she was little.  
“Yes... I rather noticed that.” There wasn't nearly as much force behind her retainer's throws, which seemed odd. He could not be tiring- such was to laugh, but then again, he was using his injured arm. As Nerr caught the ball, she did not return it it, instead holding it still as her arm fell limply to her side.

“Lady Nerr? What is it? Surely you're not tired already?”  
“No, of course not. I was just thinking--”  
“Thinking while playing? Goodness; that's a first for you.”  
“I'm being serious, Gunther. Your arm is still injured; we shouldn't be doing this. You should be resting--” In the time it took for her to voice her concerns, Gunther had crossed the distance between them to stop in front of her, his face stern as he looked down. Holding her ball, she felt more like a child than ever.

“It is not your place to worry about me, my lady. _I_ am the one that does the worrying here, not you.”  
“But--”  
“But nothing. I may be old, but I'm not senile, nor am I a fool; I'm not going to willingly do something that's going to cripple me before my time.” Even though she was a grown woman, even though he was her subordinate, in the face of his “adult” tone, Nerr felt horribly small. She looked away from him, focusing her attention on the ground.

“I'm sorry...” She whispered. It was hard to tell what was more embarrassing; the fact that she was cowering before her own retainer like some scullery maid, or the tears burning her eyes. And even though it helped ease the sadness in her a little, Gunther's warm hand atop her head did nothing but exacerbate her humiliation. ' _Ugh, just kill me now.._.' She prayed to whatever deity might be listening.

“No, I'm sorry, my lady. Your concern is touching. In truth, I'm not... I'm not used to being fussed over. It's an odd experience... I understand your worry, I do. You're right, Lady Nerr; my arm hasn't healed completely. And I fear it never will.”  
“But why?” All traces of self pity evaporated in the wake of this distressing news. “Didn't Elise do a good job healing it?” Her sister was more than capable of mending her broken bones, not to mention those of the soldiers. In short order, she had become a better healer than Jakob (not that she would ever say such a thing aloud).

“Of course. Princess Elise is a miracle worker; I wouldn't be able to move my fingers if it weren't for her.”  
“But then--”  
“Magic can only do do much, Lady Nerr. You know this. Healing staves can only speed up the way one heals. If you lose an arm, a staff won't bring it back unless you'd grow it back naturally. ...Bones don't heal so well when you're old, a fact you won't have to find out about for many years. I'm afraid this is as good as it gets for me.” Nerr felt her stomach drop down to her feet. She'd had an inkling that might be the problem, but she didn't want to admit it, lest of all to herself. Her mind rebelled against the thought of seeing Gunther as anything other than the perfect, fairytale knight from her fantasies. But it wasn't fair to him to hold him to such an unrealistic standard...

“But then, you really shouldn't be over exerting yourself.”  
“Bah! Over exerting myself? Who do you think I am? My arm's a bit stiff, Lady Nerr; I'm not dead yet. Besides,” his voice took on a softer tone. “This is for the best. If I don't move, I'll be in even more pain. So, in a way, you're helping me.” Nerr could not help but grin slightly as she looked back up at him, half-forgotten memories creeping back into her mind at those old, familiar words.

“Now, am I helping you, or am I 'helping you', like when I used to 'help you' cook?”  
“...you swore you'd never bring that up again.”  
“Bring what up again? The fact that you burned a hole through the ladle, or the fact that every rat that ate that 'stew' you made died the next day? Because I definitely remember 'helping you' destroy that evidence...” She was tempted to snicker as she noticed the color rise in Gunther's otherwise pale cheeks, but restrained herself. She would laugh later, to her heart's content.

“Since my lady has so much energy to run her mouth, perhaps she could divert some of it to her throwing arm?”  
“Oh, who's evading whom now?” She called out after him as he stalked away to take his place, nearly clear across the grove. Chuckling, she threw the ball back to him.

She liked this. Not the getting upset part, that was horrible, but the bouncing back from it quickly part. That was becoming an ever more difficult task for her. A long time ago (or maybe it wasn't so long ago- back before she'd left the Citadel, only), it seemed that nothing bothered her. Training, lessons, Felicia's mishaps... Even the soul crushing boredom and loneliness were only occasional patches of fog in her otherwise relatively happy existence. The only time she'd ever remembered feeling a deep, lasting depression came on the heels of the fete, after Xander's little... “talk” with her.

But even that did not last so long, only a few days at most, before she dove headlong into her studies and no longer had time to dwell on it. But now? The slightest irritation sent her into a rage. The smallest vexation cast a dark cloud over her for the entirety of the day, and she didn't know how to make it stop. Why couldn't it always be easy, like it was now? Well, she knew the answer to that; she simply couldn't stay upset around Gunther. His presence made her body reject anger and sorrow, like a poison. The solution was simple- if he could just always stay within arm's length, she would be fine, but that was impossible...

“Lady Nerr!” She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to throw her hands up, catching the ball before it had the chance to hit her in the face.  
“Gods! Why did you throw that at my face, Gunther!?”

“I didn't!” He called back to her. “The better question is, why are you standing there, daydreaming, in the middle of our game? Bad enough you do that during training; now you're slacking off _while_ slacking off? How do you accomplish these things...?” Nerr could not help the laughter burbling up inside her.  
“I apologize.” She could feel him rolling his eyes as he came closer, still about ten paces away, though.

“Whatever can be so intriguing?” It was a sign of how immersed in her own thoughts she truly was that she answered honestly, without even bothering to think about her answer.  
“You...”  
“Excuse me?” It was only at that moment, when she noticed the odd look Gunther was giving her, that she became completely aware of the damning thing she'd just let slip.

“I mean-- with the ball! Throwing the ball! What I meant to say was, you have an excellent form!”  
“... ...” It took a moment of trying to decipher that stony silence before Nerr could curse the stupidity spewing from her mouth.  
“And follow-through! Form and follow-through, that's what I said; didn't you hear me?!”  
“... ...I think this heat is getting to you, Lady Nerr. Perhaps we should take a break.”

“That'd be good...” If she didn't run the risk of Gunther seeing, she would've bashed her head against one of the trees to better lament the death of her self-respect. Fortunately, it was a small blessing that her retainer seemed to be chalking her pitiful babbling up to another bout of heat exhaustion (or at least, he was acting like he did). Sitting on the leafy ground, his back against one of the trees, the old knight patted the ground beside him, beckoning her to join him. Swallowing hard, Nerr lowered herself to the ground, ensuring that there was at least a good foot between them (if she sat any closer, he'd probably lecture her about impropriety, or something...). Drawing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, the coarse leather ball resting against her shins.

“...you still sit like that, even after all this time...”  
“I do what, now?” She hadn't honestly expected any conversation. Gunther looked at her askance, his dark gaze almost enough to make her hunker down even more. What had she done wrong to earn _that_ look?  
“That's how I used to find you all the time when you were little; balled into a corner, staring at the door... I thought you'd outgrown that.”

“I'm just sitting...” She whined; why was she justifying the way she sat now? The older man shook his head.  
“No... you do that when you're upset. Why are you upset, Nerr?” It was odd, to hear her name from him without 'Lady' tacked onto it. If she were being completely honest, she was upset about many things; the past, the present... the future, looming painfully bleak and dark over her... None of them were very pleasant to think about. But she wasn't ready to be honest, not even with herself, so she lied; it was easier.

“I'm not. I'm just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“I don't know. Lots of things.” That much was true, at least. Nerr's hand tightened around the ball, the rawhide scratching her bare palms. She'd had lots of balls, mostly gifts from Elise, and none of them were so crude or coarse. “...Wasn't this ball made from a whip?” She was changing the subject, but she didn't care. Besides, it was an honest question. Gunther chuckled wryly beside her, reaching out to gently pry the worn out toy from her grip.

“I'm surprised you remember that. It was so long ago...”  
“Not that long ago.” She could remember it, after all. Not a solid picture so much as fragments, strong impressions...  
Sixteen years. That's more than a lifetime for you.” That threw Nerr for a loop; she knew he had been her retainer for fifteen years, if only because he constantly reminded her of that fact. She'd barely turned four sixteen years ago by her math, making her more a baby than a child...

“Was it really that long ago?”  
“It was. I made this when we first met, remember?”  
“Not as well as I'd thought...” Given how young she'd been, that was hardly surprising. She looked up to see the older man gazing down at the ball with the same stormy expression he'd worn on the ship when she'd first seen it. “Why don't you tell me about it?”

“Are you sure you want that?”  
“I like listening to your stories, Gunther.” That had always been her favorite thing to do when she was younger, to curl up in bed and listen to all the fairytales and myths and legends he knew. Granted, she was asking for a true story now, but honestly, the lull of his voice had always been more interesting than the words he spoke.

“My stories aren't always pleasant. Especially not this one...”  
“Okay, now you've just gone and piqued my interest.” Gunther laughed slightly at that, sighing as he looked back to the canopy. The light flickering through the leaves was a deep gold; it was getting late, but Nerr was not ready to return to camp just yet.

“I figured that would do it... I never explained why I made this ball from a whip. Honestly, I never wanted to, but... it's not fair of me to omit details from your own life from you. I've done that enough already. ...You probably already know this, my lady, but you were brought to Nohr, not as a princess, but as a prisoner of war. The Northern Citadel has always been your home in that country, but in those early days- months, years- you were relegated to the dungeons. That was before I knew who you were, before I'd ever seen you...  
“Most people only had a vague idea that you existed, myself amongst them. ...When I still resided at Krakenburg, when I was in charge of training new recruits, King Garon summoned me one day. He handed me a whip, a horrible, evil thing used to train Wyverns, and he said... the guards in the Citadel were having trouble with one of the prisoners. I was to go and... 'deal' with it.”

“He was talking about... me?” Nerr could hear her voice crack. She had been listening to Gunther speak, enraptured by the horrible account of her early days in Nohr, but that turned her stomach. She'd always known her father hated her, but wasn't that a little extreme, even for him?

“He was. I took the whip from him and headed out to the citadel. I'd only been there once before in my life, and I wasn't in any hurry to return, but orders were orders... When I got there, the guards only had cruel, hateful things to say about you. They made it sound like you were some kind of rabid, ferocious beast, rather than a child. When one of them led me to your cell, I remember thinking how absurd it was to house a little girl so far down in the dungeons; a ruthless killer wouldn't have been as inhumanely guarded. When I got there, I thought I was ready, but--”

Gunther trailed off, and as Nerr looked at him, she could tell that he wasn't looking at the trees, or sun, or anything in the vicinity; he was looking into that dark cell from his memories, the one from her memories- the horrible, terrifying, dark place that always lurked on the edge of her thoughts, just substantial enough to instill her with fear, undoubtedly the reason she didn't like dark, cramped rooms... The knight swallowed hard, she could see his Adam's apple bob in this throat.

“The moment I saw you there... huddled up in the corner of that dark, filthy cell... I couldn't. I just... I _couldn't_. You were so tiny... I had killed so many people prior to that moment, but all I could think was, 'what kind of monster would I be if I dared lay a hand on you'?”  
“...so what did you do? Did you leave?” He shook his head slowly, still looking into the void.

“No. I wanted to, that was all I wanted to do, but I couldn't. You were just staring at me, as if you knew why I was there and you were just _waiting_ for it, waiting for me to prove that I was as evil as everyone else in that horrid place... So I just sat across from you, on that filthy, wet floor, and... … ...I don't remember. I honestly don't. Maybe I said something, maybe I just sat there in silence, I can't recall. I know that I tore that whip apart, though. It was full of metal barbs, the same ore they use to forge wyrmslayers. It never occurred to me until recently that if I _had_ used that whip on you, even if I held back, I still would've killed you and not even known why.”  
“But you didn't...” Nerr whispered. There was something very disconcerting, very terrifying, in the knowledge that Gunther, her most stalwart and beloved defender, had been fully willing to beat her to death once upon a time, simply because “orders were orders”. If that was the case, then Hans had been right about him, and if Hans was right, then everything was wrong in the world... “You didn't do that.” She was more concerned with convincing herself than reassuring him. Gunther nodded blankly.

“I couldn't. All that time, I'd followed my orders blindly, mindlessly. I did everything that was asked of me without question, and I was an exemplary knight because of it. When when I looked upon you for the first time, I knew that I would gladly face execution before I ever hurt you. And even now, I stand by that declaration, my lady. You've endured such misery, such cruelty, and at the hands of the man who was supposed to be your father... I know I could never make up for your sorrow, or fill that lonely void, but all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy...”

Even though her eyes stung with unshed tears, Nerr felt her heart sink. She didn't know why she was surprised; she shouldn't have been surprised at all, it made perfect sense. He was just trying to be fatherly to her, because of _course_ he was. Gunther felt sorry for her because her mean daddy hated her and locked her away in a tower, so he was trying to give her a taste of what it was like to have a _good_ daddy, because he pitied her. _Of course_. Xander had been right all along; her stupid fantasies were nothing but, and the only purpose they served was to give her false hope. But she appreciated the sentiment; she _had_ to. She smiled up at her retainer who, during her silence, had begun tossing the ball into the air and catching it.

“You've done more for me than anyone else ever could, Gunther. You've made me very happy... ...you were a better father than I ever could have asked for.” That was probably what he wanted to hear, and it was technically true, but that wasn't how she wanted to think of him. Gunther turned to look at her, his shocked expression not at all what she was expecting. Had she said something wrong?  
“I-- That you would say something like that... ...you are much too kind, my lady...” What was meant to be a serious moment ended up being anything but as the ball he'd tossed up, considerably higher than before- perhaps due to the unexpected nature of her response- landed hard on his head and was met with a loud swear. Even though she felt miserable inside, Nerr could not help but laugh in disbelief. “Shadow of Death” indeed, a truly fearsome warrior...

“I can't believe you missed that!”  
“Ah... look what you've made me do...” The ball had rolled away, and he turned away from her retrieve it.  
“Oh, it's _my_ fault, now? I didn't even throw it; how do you miss your own throw?” Resuming his position and bringing one knee up to rest his arm on it, Gunther spoke to her quietly, though he addressed the forest floor.

“You're right, my lady. My sincerest apologies. There was... something in my eye... but I'm also crying.” The princess blinked several time in shock at that unexpected statement. It was obvious when she looked at him, she could see the faint trail of moisture running down the deep lines of his cheek, but that he'd admit it... Men just didn't do that, right?

Nerr was unsure of how to act in the face of such a display, especially when she wanted to cry too, but for completely different, much more selfish, reasons. As always, the best solution seemed to be lying which, when it proved to be too difficult, still made room for the easier alternative; acting. Her two most acclaimed roles were “Cold New Nerr” and “Warm Old Nerr”; it seemed this was a part best suited for kindness and sympathy. Forcing herself to tamp down her emotions, the princess smiled warmly up at her retainer.

“Awww... Who'd have thought you'd be so easily moved to tears? I think you're getting sentimental in your old age. Here, I've got a handkerchief.” Reaching into the open neck of her shirt, pulling an embroidered kerchief from her bandeau. She had worked on this one shortly before leaving the citadel, she remembered. As she reached up to wipe away the tears that seemed to have quickly halted, Gunther suddenly pulled away. She'd felt another pang in her heart, until she noticed that his sidelong look was not directed at her, but the cloth in her hand.

“...did you just pull that from your brassiere?” Nerr frowned.  
“Where else am I supposed to keep it?” She was wearing tights, not trousers, and as such, lacked any kind of traditional pockets. She'd gotten the idea from Camilla, who kept many things in her own bandeau, not the least of which included a complete map of Nohr. How that did not chafe was a mystery for another day.

Silenced by her sound logic, the older man did not complain (or pull away) as she pressed the fine linen to his weathered cheek. Honestly, it was a bit surprising that he would let her wipe away his tears; Xander, or Leo, or even Jakob, even if they cried in front of her, would never allow themselves to show such a sign of “weakness”. Nerr didn't think it was weak; it took courage to let someone see you in a vulnerable state, something she did not have the courage to do as of yet. Maybe she never would. As she slowly lowered her hand, the backs of her fingers brushed against the scar that divided his face. At once, she jerked away, not out of disgust (she could never, _never_ feel such a thing as far as he was concerned), but because she was afraid of making him uncomfortable. Her sudden change in demeanor did not go unnoticed, of course, and no sooner than they dried had Gunther's violet eyes gone right back to their usual, concerned look.

“Is something amiss, my lady?”  
“No.”  
“...do my scars make you uncomfortable?” She cringed- that was the exact opposite of what was wrong. “It's all right; they make most people uncomfortable. Children used to cry when they looked at me. ...I always thought it was odd that you didn't...”  
“I'm no nasty little snot-nosed bastard who hasn't been taught not to point and stare.” Nerr snapped. “There is _nothing_ about you that makes me uncomfortable, Gunther. I just... I was worried I might've hurt you, that's all.” Fisting away the last few traces of moisture on his face, the knight laughed.

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Lady Nerr. It's just a little cut, and a very old one at that, so it no longer cause me pain. 'Tis the same as any of my wrinkles.” Well, yes, that made sense, she supposed, but still... Her wounds healed, but they still ached sometimes... a lot of times, to be honest. The scar on her ribs, the places Takumi's horrible wind arrows had struck her, the arm that Ryouma had nearly cut off- that one always felt like it was falling asleep...

“It looks painful.” She said quietly.  
“Oh, it was, back when it was fresh. But that was many, many years ago, when I was very young.” Despite not wanting to be intrigued, Nerr could not help but get drawn in again. That always happened when he told his stories.  
“When was that?”

“A _long_ time ago... When I was perhaps Prince Xander's age.” Xander was twenty five; that didn't sound very young to her, but she remained silent as Gunther continued speaking. “There was... a battle... and I was struck across the face with a lance. I very nearly went blind in my left eye- I still don't see too well on that side. Even after they stitched my face back together, I couldn't eat for weeks, I was in such agony...”  
“Why didn't they just use a healing staff? Or a vulnerary?” To her surprise, the older man seemed thrown for a loop, as if he wasn't quite sure how to answer that. It was a simple enough question, so why did he seem to wrack his brain for a satisfactory answer?

“...supplies were in high demand at that time, my lady. They were only to be used for the grievously injured, those who could not be patched up with a needle and thread.” Even though his answer seemed logical, Nerr knew he was lying. Normally, she'd keep prodding for answers, until he either told the truth, or changed the subject, but the princess found she did not care about the truth at the moment.

She'd heard enough truth for the day. For so many years, she'd longed to know more about her retainer, feeling it wasn't fair that Gunther knew all there was to know about her, while she knew only the bare minimum in return, but this newfound knowledge was a tepid victory. Just like her hard earned freedom, just like her father's pride... nothing she had dreamed of ever met her expectations. Of course, there were extenuating circumstances in all the cases, but that did nothing to make her feel better. Nerr climbed to her feet, her back stiff from being stuck in the same position for so long.

“I see. I should go now.”  
“Lady Nerr? Is everything all right?”  
“Of course. But it's getting late, and I promised Xander I would speak to him again before we finalized our route for tomorrow. You know he's a stickler for punctuality.”

“Of course. It's one of the things I admire about him.” Gunther got to his feet as well, but she was too busy brushing the leaves and dirt from her tunic to pay much attention to him. “...I enjoyed this today... My, erm... emotional outburst aside. It's so rare to spend time together, when not on the battlefield, of course. ...It would be wonderful if we could do this again sometime.”

“We'll see.” Nerr left it at that, turning on her heel and leaving the woods. It might've seemed hurtful to Gunther, that she was just leaving him behind, but honestly, she felt exactly the same. She knew she was just a silly child with a crush on her caretaker (but it was so much more; how could a simple infatuation leave her wanting to die?) but to have it laid out before her starkly... She couldn't endure another round of that. It would not do to make promises she could not keep, either because of her duties, or else, simply because she was not looking forward to a repeat of today. She had her hopes dashed enough on a daily basis; she did not need to pencil more instances into her schedule.

000000000000  
A/N- d00d! I wanted this to be a SHORT chapter! But like I said, this was a LOT of backlog information that I just couldn't fit in anywhere else, despite how much I tried. And even though I wanted it to be light and fluffy, it still ended on a sad note. But that's honestly how I view Gunther/FeMU's A support, given their S support. He just seems so sad in that one, all the way until the end, ESPECIALLY in the original Japanese version, so I thought it would be nice for the sadness to extend to Nerr too. She does not handle rejection well, even if it's all in her mind.

 

And I just realized that none of my formatting shows up in AO3, so I have to go back and re-italicize everything on my phone. Yay.


	14. Sans Mercy or Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which allies show their true colors

000000000000  
Ch. 14- “Sans Mercy or Morality”  
000000000000

Almost three weeks of marching had lead them back along the coast. The impatient part of Nerr's brain seethed, wondering why they couldn't have just docked closer to their destination, or at least, marched straight to the capital, but that would've been a death sentence. Hoshido was was more open fields than anything, which proved wonderful for cultivating farmland, but less than suitable for staging an attack you planned on surviving. The coastline offered the protection of mountains, making it harder for any enemy soldiers to plan a sneak attack. And though their journey was an arduous one, it was very lovely. The sea was a deep sapphire blue that stretched on to infinity, and the glens and valleys they passed offered scenic places to make camp. Father had given her a list of territories that were either neutral, or had deigned to align themselves with Nohr- they were headed to the duchy of one of their greater allies now.

Nerr had gone ahead of her siblings, opting to walk with Silas. After other... disappointing revelations, it was nice to have at least _one_ constant in her life. She had been spending a great deal more time with her old friend, as well as her newest retainers. The soldiers thought she was inspiring, going out of her way to talk to her troops, even the Hoshidans. The truth was, she just wanted to be in different company. Company that was as un-fatherly as possible... Talking with Silas reminded her of being a child again, but not in a way that made her stomach hurt. She liked their chats, listening to him talk about all the places they would go when the war was over, all the places she had wanted to go but couldn't when she was young. The bug-seeing trip was off-putting, but the cavalier told her that, come summer, there would be swarms of butterflies down south in the Anomovic region, and she would love that. Absently, she reached up, her fingers brushing against the hairpin she still wore. It's surface was scratched, and the brass no longer shone so brightly. Butterflies were a symbol of change, but Nerr was beginning to like change less and less.

“It sure is pretty, isn't it?”  
“What?” She drifted away for one minute, and already, she'd completely lost track of the conversation. Silas laughed, shoving her a bit.  
“Gods, pay a bit more attention, why don't you? I was talking about the trees.” He gestured to the trees that had overtaken the more traditional variety, their strange pink leaves falling off and carpeting the ground. “I've never seen anything with pink leaves before.”  
“They were in the capital, too...” They had been the only thing Nerr actually liked about the castle. They gave off a cloying scent as they walked.  
“You Nohrians really don't know anything about foreign taxonomy, do you?” She had heard Shura approach them, but Silas jumped, clutching at his heart as he mouth silent curses.

“Why do they do this?” He asked aloud. “Why do they always sneak up on me like that?”  
“They're not _that_ quiet, Silas. You need to get used to sneaky shinobi; the next one might jab a dagger in your throat.” The princess turned around to face the older man. He looked pensive, and strangely agitated. “What are you talking about, Shura?”  
“Those pink trees? Those ain't leaves; they're flowers. These are cherry blossoms.”

“...okay.” It seemed odd that he'd approach her just to correct her assumptions of the local plant life. “I have a feeling that's important for some reason?”  
“You see how dark they are? More orange than pink? These trees only grow in one specific region.”  
“Kouga...” Now his agitation made more sense. The pirate nodded stiffly, breathing sharply through his nose as he looked around. There wasn't much aside from the trees, and occasional lamp posts, though well off in the distance, she could see the shape of the castle they were headed too. She could only imagine what he was seeing, what had once been built on the ground they stood upon.

“All of this was homes back then... People lived here. Once it was annexed into Mokushuu, they destroyed _everything_... We need to find another way, before we walk straight into that dastard's lair.”  
“No, we're on the right track. I went over everything with Xander this morning.” Nerr turned around and continued walking. It came as little surprise when Shura ran up, walking backwards so he could face her as she refused to stop.

“You don't get it! Kotaro is a monster; if he sees you, he'll have you killed- he'll kill all of you, just to make an example to anyone who tries to undermine him!”  
“Kotaro? You mean, the daimyo of Mokushuu?”  
“Yes!!” Nerr smiled slightly.  
“He's one of our allies. He's already signed an accordance with Father; he'll be aiding us against the Hoshidan army.” Shura stopped short, and the princess brushed past him to continue walking. She could see a bright red gate in the distance, undoubtedly the border that led into Mokushuu proper.

“...you can't be serious!” The older man had reached out, grabbing Nerr's wrist and pulling her back. Silas's hand went to the sword at his side at once, but the princess shook her head slightly, halting him. She looked up at the former shinobi's face, taking note of how the lines around his eyes grew deeper when he scowled.  
“I'm afraid I'm very serious. Is that a problem, Shura?”  
“Of course it's a problem! You can't be allies with that man! He slaughters women and children! He has no honor!!”  
“Father trusts him. And I trust my father.”  
“But--!”

“But nothing.” Nerr's eyes narrowed, and she bore down on the man, who released her at once. “I remember your story. I understand that you would be reluctant to accept help from someone who has wronged you. But I expect you to bite your tongue and follow orders, because if you have issues with someone who's killed women and children, then I don't know why you're talking to _me_. ...if I have need of you, Shura, then you will be the first to know, but other than that, keep your concerns to yourself.” The revulsion on his face wasn't nearly as amusing as it was when Iago made that expression. To be so hated, so reviled... it was still an odd experience for Nerr. But to his credit, Shura did not allow his obvious rage to get the better of him. Backing away slightly, he bowed- stiffly, but nonetheless- his voice respectfully even.

“Of course. Forgive my impudence, milady.” She did not acknowledge his apology as she continued walking, feeling the hate of his stare burn into the back of her skull. By the time he decided to follow, Silas had to half-run to catch up with her.  
“What was that about?”  
“That was damage control. Containing the situation.”  
“Really? _That's_ what you're calling it? Geez, Nerr... are you alright?” Nerr sighed loudly, not even bothering to hide her exasperation.  
“Why does every person always ask me that the moment I behave like the commander I am supposed to be? Isn't it obvious that nothing is wrong with me?”  
“...I don't know, Nerr. Maybe it has something to do with how you turn that cold-blooded callousness on and off like a light.” She sighed again, reaching up to rub her temples. She had been doing so good today...

“I don't need anyone going around, saying things to instill distrust in our allies. Anyone with half a brain would realize that. I'm just making sure nothing goes wrong.”  
“...the Nerr I know doesn't talk to people like that.”  
“The Nerr you know is decomposing at the bottom of the Infinite Chasm, Silas, so just drop it.” She snapped at him, trudging onward in a huff. She muttered, more to herself than anything, but still loud enough for her friend to hear. “If everyone doesn't stop complaining about how unpleasant I am, I'll show them something _really_ unpleasant...”  
000

Mokushuu was a densely populated city that reminded Nerr of Chevalier. It's streets were filled with vendors and shoppers, children running around, just as she had seen in Shirasagi. It was difficult to believe that there was a war going on when she saw how cheerful everyone looked. And just the same, it was hard to remember she was part of an invading force in the absence of any noticeable hatred. There were stares, to be sure, but they were more curious than anything. As the Nohrian soldiers passed, young women would whisper to one another behind their hands and giggle, though not in a cruel, mocking way. The troops were met with admiring glances, from men and women alike. The little children stared outright in awe.

“This certainly is different...” Nerr muttered to herself.  
“I'll say! It's fantastic!” Elise had been looking around with just as much awe as the children, her face so ebullient, it seemed unlikely that she would ever stop smiling again. “I feel like a celebrity; I could get used to this...!”  
“Well, it's better if you don't.” Leo was looking around too, but his expression was much more guarded. “Mokushuu is our only outright ally in Hoshido. Every other province will be neutral at best... and downright murderous at worst.”

“Hopefully, once we begin our siege, the other territories will understand that it's in their best interest to follow Mokushuu's lead.” Xander had fallen in step behind her, but stopped suddenly, throwing out his arm to keep Nerr from advancing any further. For a moment, she didn't understand what was wrong, until she noticed that the crowd was parting. A man, perhaps in his forties (it was hard to tell with Hoshidans) approached her group, flanked with guards. For a moment, she wondered if this might not be the start of trouble, but quickly realized that the citizens were bowing to the strange man. Clearly, he was someone important. He stopped before Nerr, and smiled, dropping down to one knee.

“Welcome, Princess Nerr. You honor me with your presence.” Gently, he brought her hand up to brush his lips against the backs of her fingers. It was odd to see a Nohrian tradition being practiced in Hoshido, and while she knew that it was a sign of respect, Nerr still felt her stomach churn at the thought of some strange man pressing his disgusting mouth all over her hand. Swallowing her revulsion, the princess forced herself to smile.  
“The honor is all mine, I'm sure. And you would be...?”

“Oh!” He stood up again, smiling down at her. He was a bit shorter than Xander, a thought which somehow made her feel a bit better. “Forgive me, princess. I am Kotaro; the daimyo of Mokushuu. We have been waiting for you. Come, come! We have much to discuss.” Looking up at Xander for reassurance, she waited until the crown prince nodded before following the daimyo. Despite his insistence that Father knew what he was doing when it came to forging alliances, her brother's face looked as stormy as she felt. Kotaro seemed jovial enough, but there was something in the pit of her gut that made her uncomfortable around him. Maybe it was just his greeting... Nerr surreptitiously wiped her hand on her tights.

“Lord Kotaro?” She called out to him as they walked. “I know you've already ironed out all the details with my father, the king, but I still feel I must ask, if only to put my mind to rest; are you certain your people are ready to ally with Nohr?”  
“Without a doubt, Nerr-sama.” He looked back at her over his shoulder, and she felt a chill run down her spine. “Our people have long been on good terms with Nohr. Unlike most Hoshidan cities, we were always open to trading with your country. Even though it wasn't illegal, per se, it was always frowned upon to provide goods to the enemy. The way we see it, it's not really doing someone a _favor_ if you're getting paid for it. It's just good business.”

“Obviously.” The man, who was dressed in a manner similar to shinobi, when Nerr took a better look at him, chuckled under his breath.  
“Fear not, milady. This isn't just another business transaction. We always knew we would side with your kingdom when the war broke out for real this time.”  
“I see. Well, I thank you, as ever, for your loyalty.” Kotaro stopped, turning around to look at her properly. There was something so cold in his eyes... She hoped hers looked the same.

“Think nothing of it, Nerr-sama. Now then, I'd like to show you the path you'll be using to make your way to the capital. Since it's growing late, I doubt you'll be traveling today, so perhaps the majority of your army should stay in town whilst you and your retainers join me. I'm certain my people will be more than amicable towards them.”  
“We have no doubt of that.” Xander, who had remained silent, undoubtedly to see how Nerr handled herself in these diplomatic situations, stepped forward. His hand was heavy as he placed it on her shoulder, and she would've complained at the weight had she not noticed how furrowed his brow was. “Our solider would appreciate the rest, but I will accompany you and Nerr, as will our siblings. Better for us to discuss our plans now, rather than later.”  
“That's very wise, my prince. This is why the Nohrian royals are in charge of this campaign, rather than myself.” Xander signaled to their other siblings to join them, and with their retainers in tow, they followed Kotaro to the outskirts of town.  
000

The daimyo had led the Norhians to a stone wall a bit aways from town. At first, Nerr wondered if they would have to scale the wall, and more importantly, what was on the other side, but as the Hoshidan man leaned against the stones, a passageway appeared. Grabbing a torch from one of the braziers that lined the wall, Kotaro descended down the stairs that led underground. Xander moved to follow him, but Nerr stepped in front of her brother. Against all sense and reason, their father had made _her_ the commander of this unit, and she intended to show all the fortitude that a commander should. More torches lit the winding passage, providing patches of light, and as she inhaled, she could smell fresh air, faint though it was. It definitely led out somewhere, but the question was, where? As she reached the last stairs, Kotaro reached out, taking her hand to ensure she did not stumble in the darkness. For anyone else, it would've been a necessary precaution, but the Norhian princess could see just fine in an absence of light.

“Watch your step, milady. It wouldn't do to have you hurt yourself in the darkness.” Forcing herself to smile, she gingerly slipped her hand from his sweaty grip. She did not like him touching her so familiarly. “Well, here we are, princess. This is the quickest and safest route you can take. The passage comes out about a quarter mile from Izumo, and they're renowned for their hospitality, so you should have no issues with them. From there you can continue north, to Kazeho, the Wind Tribe's territories.”  
“Another neutral region...” She remembered that name from the missive King Garon sent her. Nerr nodded. “Thank you, Lord Kotaro. We appreciate all the help you've given us.”  
“It's no problem at all, milady. Now that you see basically what you'll be dealing with, perhaps you and your family would like to come back to my castle to rest and make preparations? I'm sure it's nowhere near as grand as you're accustomed to, but--”

“Kotaro-sama! Kotaro-sama! I have an urgent report!!” The siblings were forced to move aside, lest they be bowled over by the Mokushuujin solider barreling down the stairs. He bumped into Nerr, sending her sprawling against Xander, but paid no mind as he knelt before the daimyo. Scowling, Kotaro grabbed him by the front of his robes, hurling him to his feet.

“You stupid little shit, you just ran over Nohrian royalty! Calm yourself and show some respect in the presence of Princess Nerr and Prince Xander!” He seemed to just notice the group of Nohrians glaring down at him and swallowed shrinking back and bowing lowly.  
“P-please forgive me, Nerr-sama. I-I apologize, Kotaro-sama, but it's urgent I must have your attention! Hoshidan ninja are attacking the city, and our scouts say more might be coming through the underground passages. The Nohrian forces are helping our troops drive them back, but our numbers are small... If more reinforcements show up...”

“Gods damn it all, why now?!” Kotaro ran his hands through his long sandy hair “Gah... I'll figure out something. You're dismissed.” With a final bow, the solider ran back into the light. Nerr approached the disquieted daimyo.  
“Why would Hoshidans be attacking your city, Kotaro?” He sighed loudly, casting his eyes upward as if praying for something.  
“It has been this way since the war escalated. The royal family knows we are sympathetic to Nohr's plight, and deems us all traitors. They can spare no soldiers, but they send their shinobi to wreak havoc on our lands.” The princess ground her teeth together.  
“And here I thought Hoshido valued peace...”  
“Oh, they do. And they will do anything to ensure that their country remains as such. They instill their peaceful ways on the provinces by force, if necessary.”

“That's not true!” Azura had been silent for so long, it easy to forget she was standing there, but at those words, she stormed up to Kotaro, her eyes flashing in rage. “How can you stand there and lie like that? The royal family does not attack anyone unless they're provoked, especially not their own citizens!”  
“You are right, milady...” The daimyo said in a low voice. “Unfortunately for us, it takes very little to provoke them.”

“Azura... I know this is a bitter pill to swallow, but you mustn't put anything past these people.” The songstress turned on her, incredulity battling outrage on her face.  
“Nerr! You can't believe that! You know--”  
“I know it is difficult to accept painful truths about the people we love, Azura, but that doesn't make it any less true.” She put her arm around the other princess, digging the tips of her gauntlet into the Hoshidan girl's shoulder as she opened her mouth to protest again and shooting her a warning look. Bitterly, Azura closed her mouth again, looking churlish. Kotaro smiled at her.

“Your support means the world to me. ...Nerr-sama, it pains me dearly to ask a favor of you at a time like this, but for my people, I must... If there is any way you could lend us aid...?”  
“Of course.” She said without hesitation. “You are our allies; that help does not only flow one way. The Nohrian army will be happy to assist you. Just point us where you need us most.”  
“Thank you, princess! The people of Mokushuu are forever in your debt!”  
000

Since their soldiers were assisting Mokushuujin forces in the city, the royal family and their retainers stayed down in the winding tunnel, dealing with any prospective threats. They split up to cover more ground, but it was clear that they were overestimating the threat. Nerr, along with Kaze and her other retainers, only came across two shinobi in the employ of the Hoshidan monarchy. After disarming them and binding them tightly, the group made it's way back to the front of the passage. Nerr could feel Azura's glare burning her skin, but refused to look at her, sheathing her sword and rubbing at her temples.

“I'm surprised you'd just tie them up. What if they get loose- won't they be a threat to us? Maybe we should just kill them to be safe...”  
“Azura? Shut up. I am in no mood for your lectures, alright, so spare me. At least until we're done here...” Even though he was very quiet, Kaze's steps still echoed in the cavern loud enough for her to hear as he approached her. Fortunately for her pounding head, his voice was quiet as well.  
“Lady Nerr? I don't think these ninja are soldiers...”  
“Oh?”  
“These are mostly genin, ninja who have only recently begun taking missions. The royal family never sends apprentices into battle; they only use them for espionage...”  
“I thought it was odd that they'd go down without much of a fight. Oh, well.” All at once, the caves seemed to rumbled as more people approached them, her siblings coming to meet them from all sides.

“Nerr.” Xander came up to her first, his expression dark. “I've dispatched all the Hoshidans in this area. I only came across three, and they were poorly trained.”  
“Us too. I only saw one.” Elise piped up, rocking on her heels, a thunder tome in hand. “Camilla let me handle him! I got him good; I'm so great! He's gonna have a headache in the morning...” The middle princess smiled at her sister.  
“Good job, Elise. I know I can always count on you.” Leo huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Spare me... But seriously, sister; if this is overwhelming Mokushuu's forces, they must be painfully low on soldiers.”  
“I sincerely doubt that, milord.” Nerr looked up at Gunther, who had his attention turned the surface, a scowl casting shadows over his already severe face.  
“What are you talking about, Gunther?”  
“Mokushuu is essentially the Hoshidan Chevalier.”

“What does that mean?” Elise looked painfully confused. Shura stepped in to answer, his face dark as well.  
“It means that this hellhole has more soldiers laying in it's gutters than the capital has protecting it's borders. There's no way in hell Mokushuu is low on soldiers. This is a trick.”  
“I'd be lying if I said I was surprised.” Nerr stepped forward, heading back towards where she'd left one of the restrained ninja. “This smelled fishy from the get-go. I think we need to ask some questions--”  
“Watch out!!” She barely had time to turn around before Kaze knocked her aside, a gleaming silver dagger thrust where her temple had been only seconds earlier. After grappling with her would-be assailant for a moment, the shinobi dealt a quick blow to the other person's solar plexus and wretched away their weapon.

“What kind of honorless, craven cur would take aim at my liege when her back is turned...?” He roughly pulled the other man's cowl away from his face, his grip going slack at the sight of dark red hair and a piercing blue eye glaring up at him. “No...”  
“Kaze.” Saizou the Fifth spat, pulling away from his brother. He did not take up arms again, perhaps because he realized that he would quickly be overtaken by the royal family. “Didn't expect to see you here. Fate is cruel like that, I guess. But I've no business with you.”  
“I'd say the same, brother, expect you tried to kill my liege.”  
“That's not my fault. Thought she was a Mokushuujin soldier, since no one else comes down here. You need to leave now, Kaze. I have a daimyo to execute.” He attempted to walk past them, up the stairs, but Kaze pushed him back.

“You can't expect me to let you do that, brother. As a soldier or Nohr, I am obligated to protect our allies.” There was only a second of warning, the way his scarred eye opened wide with his brows furrowed, before Saizou lunged at his brother, knocking him onto the damp stone floor. Before the green haired man could think to defend himself, the other ninja had punched him in the jaw, effectively silencing him.  
“Miserable dastard! You dare speak those words to me!? It's bad enough you throw away your honor and side with Nohr, declare your loyalty to a traitor, but to protect that devil, Kotaro?! I won't allow it!!” He began raining his fists down on Kaze's face as if he meant to kill him then and there. Perhaps he would have, if Nerr had not grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. Saizou struggled against her grip, but clearly he had never seen a captured animal writhe in the talons of an enraged wyvern.

“Why are you here?” She asked him. He looked back at her over his shoulder. She could not see his mouth, considering that it was hidden by a mask, but she was sure he would've spit on her had he been able to.  
“Fuck you, you bitch...” She met his insult calmly... by thrusting him forward and slamming his face against the cave wall. As he stumbled back, Nerr caught him again, shaking him this time.

“What's you're business here, _Hoshidan?_ ” With a quiet groan, Kaze climbed to his feet. His nose was bleeding, and one of his eyes was quickly swelling, but he paid his injuries no mind as he approached his brother.  
“Why are you here, nii-san? Did Ryouma-sama send you?”  
“No.” He seethed.

“Then why? You would never take on a mission Ryouma-sama didn't issue you, so why are you so adamant on getting to Kotaro? Has he wronged you?”  
“Fool! You stupid, stupid bastard! No man has ever lived that has been as stupid as you!! That monster... he killed our father! Do you understand now, Kaze?! Do you see _now_ how he has wronged me!? Even now, he's taken Kagerou hostage to try and make us surrender. He says he'll execute her lest we give into his demands, but demons like that cannot be taken at their word; he'll kill her regardless!”

“Saizou... you can't... you don't--” The redheaded man paid his brother's stuttering no mind, continuing to seethe at him.  
“Do you truly intend to align yourself with such dishonorable, despicable scum of the earth as that? Do you intend to aid the man who murdered your father?!”  
“That's enough out of you.” Nerr pulled back hard on his arms- any more tension, and they'd dislocate. “I'll deal with you in--”

“Well, well, well...” Everyone turned to see Kotaro slowly walking down the stairs to join them in the tunnel. He clapped lazily, a nasty smile twisting his face. “It seems the enemy commander has finally decided to grace us with his presence. Well done, Nerr-sama. You're as skilled as rumors imply. I can only hope your viciousness in dealing with the enemy isn't exaggerated, either.” Nerr stared at the daimyo in silence, before wordlessly handing Saizou to her retainers. If he was tempted to break free of Gunther and Shura's grip, the sharpened blade Jakob held to his throat encouraged him to remain still.

“We need to talk, Kotaro.” The older man chuckled slightly.  
“Oh, please, don't mind me, milady. Execute him at your leisure. I wouldn't--”  
“--stop talking? I can see that.” Kotaro blanched slightly, his grin faltering a bit, though he tried to compose himself.  
“Princess, I--”

“Silence, Kotaro. Do you not know the meaning of that word? Did you, or did you not, take one of the Hoshidan ninja hostage? I don't particularly care, I just like to get my facts straight.” The daimyo laughed slightly, but it was more of a breathy scoff than a show of mirth.  
“Of course not, milady! We don't have the manpower to spare to take hostages; that man is lying!”  
“My word is my honor, coward! Not that you'd know the meaning of the word!” Saizou lunged at Kotaro, only to be held back. He snarled, like a caged beast. “I'll have my revenge... I swear, I'll kill you before this day is done!!”  
“Brother! Calm yourself...”

“ 'Brother'?” Kotaro looked between the ninja. “I thought that was one of your soldiers, milady? If he's in league with these Hoshidan barbarians, that's rather worrying...”  
“Kaze's lineage is not the question here. What is the question is why such a heavily fortified city with so many people acts as though a handful of apprentice shinobi is the end of the world. And also, why don't I hear panicking? If your town were being overrun with enemy soldiers, surely the air would be filled with terrified screams.”

“There _is_ screaming, Nerr-sama- the screams of terrified women and children... Being so far away and underground, it's no doubt you'd not be able to hear it--”  
“Except I would. Because I can hear the town, even from here, Kotaro, and there's no fear... everyone's making merry with my soldiers. Just like I could hear that you've been standing outside all this time, waiting for us to handle this so-called 'threat'... Do _not_ underestimate a dragon's ears.” Kotaro backed away slightly, only to bump into Camilla, who was frowning down at him, her ax resting on her shoulder.

“If you're going to plan an ambush, darling, your soldiers should find better hiding places. Reeds don't grow in cave lakes...” As the Nohrian siblings closed in on him, he turned a hysterical gaze back to Nerr.  
“So I'll ask you again; are you taking people who have no business with your land hostage to use as bargaining chips? Are you planning to execute them just as you executed the people of Kouga?” At once, the look of panic slid from the ninja's face, leaving only loathing in it's place.

“...you know, for a traitorous, mongrel whore, you sure are full of yourself... I took some hostages; so what? A true Nohrian princess would praise my cunning. This is war, you stupid bitch! Lying and using people is par the course.”  
“That's true.” Nerr nodded in agreement. “But I have other issues. I already said I didn't care if you took hostages, but you lied to my face anyway. And you know what that tells me, Kotaro? It tells me I can't trust you.”

“Do you think I give the remotest damn?” He leaned close to her, to whisper in her face. “Take it up with King Garon, mongrel. When Nohr prevails, he's promised me a huge expanse of land to expand my kingdom, and I will let _nothing_ stand in the way of Mokushuu's glory, or mine!” He pulled a dagger from his belt, aiming it Nerr. He was quick, much faster than the shinobi Nerr was used to, but she was faster still. She brought her Yato up to block the blade, it's golden edge clashing with the onyx of Xander's Siegfried. Kotaro's eyes widened as he paled. “P-Prince Xander...?”

“It's a shame how greed drives men to become spineless cretins... Even more shameful that my father's influence led to this. But I will correct this mistake in his stead; we have ways of dealing with traitors in Nohr, Lord Kotaro, and you will discover them all firsthand. Punishment is swift for war criminals.” The older ninja smiled, a manic gleam in his eye.  
“I don't fucking think so...” He pulled away from them, reaching towards his waist once more, to a pouch there. Before either royal could descend on him, he had pulled out a handful of pellets, throwing them onto the ground. At once, a cloud of acrid smoke filled the chamber, blinding and suffocating them. Nerr tried to gasp for air in between the bouts of her uncontrollable coughing. She could hear footsteps echo through the cavern- lots of them. It took quite a lot of fanning, but finally, the smoke had cleared enough for them to see. Leo looked around frantically.

“Where the hell did he go? Not up the stairs...”  
“He's probably further in.” Camilla choked up her grip on her Artemis ax, rage radiating from her. “I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to eat him, because no one speaks to my darling Nerr like that!!”  
“Unfortunately, I agree.” Nerr spoke up, stepping forward. “Not the cannibalizing thing, the other thing. We need to split up in groups again- these caverns are too big for us to search together. Whoever finds him first needs to kill him. I won't ask how, and I won't care why- just make him dead.” She turned to Saizou, who had been let go during the confusion, yet oddly, hadn't tried to flee. She jabbed his bare chest with her finger, glaring at him. “You stay the hell out of our way, you hear me? I have enough to deal with now without thinking about you.”

“I have no interest in you.” He sneered at her. “I'll be too busy slaughtering that whore-son Kotaro to pay attention to you.”  
“Good.” Nerr pulled back, addressing her siblings and soldiers once again. “Now that we have our course of action, we need to go.”  
000

The cavernous tunnels beneath Mokushuu proved to be a nightmare to navigate when there were actual threats within them. For the most part, each sibling went off with their retainers, though Nerr sent Azura and Kaze along with Elise's group. Not because she felt her sister needed the help; the youngest princess cast spells with more efficacy than Leo. No, she honestly felt that with Kaze's skill, Azura's restorative powers, and Arthur and Effie's strength, that group would clear out most of the dangers before anyone else could deal with them. That left her with Jakob, Gunther and Shura. A small part of her wanted to rush ahead, the immature, irrational part of her, but that was proving impossible what with the hordes of ninja throwing shuriken at them. More than once, Gunther had to pull her back behind him, what silly stars were not deflected by his shield bouncing harmlessly off his armor. It wasn't fair, she seethed mentally; her armor did not deflect them as well. She would have to speak with Camilla about that later.

The Mokushuujin samurai were not as vulnerable as the ones she was used to fighting, their armor covered far more. It took a few strikes, but she was eventually able to find a weak spot, driving her sword under the samurai's arm and not stopping until it came out the the other side. A mechanist, who was peppering them with shuriken, fell from his automated mount with a pained gurgle as an arrow lodged in his throat. One of the horrid stars had lodged in her arm, just above her gauntlet. The soft, white linen shirt she wore beneath her armor quickly bloomed red as she yanked the intrusive metal free, throwing it aside angrily. Breathing hard, she swooned slightly, and Jakob ran to catch her. He had been busy slitting the throats of one of the Mokushuujin ninja.

“Milady! Are you alright?”  
“I'm fine, just dizzy. Gods!! I fucking _hate_ those shuriken; they don't even kill me, they just make me dizzy!!”  
“Give 'em time; they'll kill you just fine.” Shura had been so quiet since her “discussion” with him earlier that, even though they were fighting side by side, she'd almost forgotten he was there.  
“Oh, hello, Shura. I didn't realize you were speaking to me again.” Ignoring Nerr's huffy remark, the former pirate knelt down, examining something on the bloody ground.

“Most ninja coat their shuriken in snake venom- that's why they make you dizzy. They don't use much, but keep getting hit; it'll add up.”  
“I'm going to decapitate the next person to hit me with one of those...” She began walking forward, but nearly fell down as Shura threw out his arm, trying to block her path, but only succeeding in tripping her. Before she could even think to yell at him, she noticed that she had almost fallen face first into a pile of large metal barbs, half hidden in the dust. Giving her a sidelong glance, the older man continued his examination.

“Considering you don't wear shoes, Lady Nerr, you might wanna be more careful about where you step. These are caltrops, and they go in a lot easier than they come out. They usually sew them into a... some kind of net... if I could just...” He ran his fingers through the dust, grinning darkly as he touched something. Pulling it up, he cleared the floor of all the hazards. “That's more like it. This might come in handy later, I'll just be takin' this...” He folded up the trap, tying it amongst the various odds and ends he wore on his belt.

Silently, Nerr continued walking, more careful of where she stepped this time. She stopped in front of a small, but apparently deep lake. The surface only reflected the torches in the caves, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Growling, she began stabbing at the water, waiting to see if someone (or something) would pop out at her. Thoroughly drenched, but not seeing anything move, she was about to keep walking when a firm, but gentle hand closed around her wrist. Gunther was looking down at the rippling water as well, his eyes narrowed.

“It's very prudent of you to check everything, my lady, but one shouldn't turn their back after a cursory glance.” With a sudden ferociousness, he thrust his lance into the pool, and Nerr's eyes widened as a cloud of bubbles rose to the surface, as well as thick wisps of murky blood. Wrenching his lance free from whatever sorry corpse it was lodged in, the knight wiped the spear tip dry on the tails of his arming coat. “Sneaky bastards tried that once on me when I was active duty. Never again.”  
“I hear Camilla.” Nerr changed the subject, looking down a dim passage that ended in an alcove. “Sounds like she's having trouble.”  
“Well, I'm sure she and her retainers will muddle through.” Jakob was trying to adjust his torn waistcoat, paying little attention to the blood his gauntlets were smearing over the fine cloth. The princess gave him a scathing look.

“I don't want them to muddle through. Go help them, Jakob.”  
“But--! Milady, I can't! It would be irresponsible to leave you unattended.”  
“Which is why _I_ exist, Jakob.” The haughty undertone in Gunther voice was just there to needle the younger steward, she knew it. It seemed that, regardless of the setting, they were unable to keep from antagonizing one another. It was sweet, in a way... Nerr needed it to stop. “You heard your ladyship; go see about the princess.”  
“You go with him, Gunther.”  
“What? Impossible! I can't leave you unattended!”

“Believe it or not, I'm capable of surviving a few moments away from your eagle eyes.” It had proven to be a skill born of necessity more than anything... Nerr needed to get used to being away from him. It was sad; she'd thought she'd never have to put up with that again once she'd gotten him back. As the older man opened his mouth to continue protesting, the princess put on her cold, authoritative mask once more. “Does it sound like I'm asking you, Gunther? I'm _ordering_ you to go with Jakob... and help my sister.” He seemed completely taken aback by her harsh tone, but a trained knight knew how handle their emotions. Gunther nodded in affirmation.

“Of course, milady. Come, Jakob; we have our orders.” He slipped past her, readying his lance as he went. Jakob's expression, far from the crowing grin she was expecting, looked almost fearful as he dodged past her as well. Nerr sighed deeply, leaning against one of the walls. It was odd that being cold exhausted her suddenly; she thought she'd gotten rather used to it. But this was for the best; it was better for everyone in the end if they just put up walls around her so they couldn't get hurt... now, or later. The sound of quiet muttering broke her from her thoughts. Standing up straight, she turned her attention to the far corner of the cave. Shura was speaking to her, but she didn't have time to listen to him.

“You're scary when you give orders, _milady_.”  
“Shut up.”  
“ _Sorry_. I just feel bad for your--”  
“No, I mean it. Shut up. Don't you hear that?”  
“...I don't hear anything but the dying screams of the Mokushuujin; music to my ears...” Nerr walked forward, pressing her ear against the cave wall. It was hollow; she could make out someone speaking on the other side.

“...it's Kotaro. He's in here.”  
“The entrance must be on the other side.” The blind hatred on Shura's face would've been unnerving had it been directed at her. Pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back, he readied his bow as he stalked forward. Nerr pushed him back, frowning.  
“You stay behind me. I haven't given you an indication to attack anyone.” And there it was- _now_ the hatred was directed at her. Still the older man lowered his bow.  
“...of course, _milady_.”

Sheathing her blade, the princess reached for her dragonstone, the pain of her body stretching and rearranging itself more noticeable than it had been in some time. The agony only served to frustrate her further. Breathing deeply through her nose, she crept forward, towards the crack in the wall that served as an entrance to the hidden alcove. She poked her horns in first, testing the waters, so to speak, and hissed as a handful of shuriken hit them. It was not that the blows were painful in a traditional sense, but the sensation made her skin crawl. She did not like it. She pulled back, just as two very brave- or very stupid- ninja dashed out. They had clearly not been expecting to see a dragon standing over them, and could barely raise their tiny knives before she trampled them, rearing up and stomping a few more times just good measure, her talons piercing their flimsy robes and sinking deep into the flesh. As the shinobi lay on the ground, one groaning in pain as he succumb to his injuries, the other probably already dead, Nerr opted to peek into the chamber.

“ _Kotaro...? I know you're in there..._ ” Something blindingly bright hit her in the face, right between the eyes. Squealing in pain, she pulled back, shaking her head violently as if that would alleviate the burning. Releasing her stone, the princess returned to her normal self, and rubbed her face with her sleeve. It felt as if someone had thrown a handful of cinders at her. With her vision returning to normal, she snarled and pulled her Yato back out.

“Kotaro...” She called out again, stepping into the chamber more carefully this time. “You know you're surrounded, right?” This time, she was ready for his attack; she could smell him behind her as she sidled in, and blocked the massive shuriken he held. It was similar to the one Saizou had used against her back in Macarath; no wonder her face still burned. He tried to force her sword aside, but she was stronger than she looked.  
“I'm not the one surrounded, fool. My soldiers are everywhere; don't you know what a powerhouse Mokushuu is? No, of course you don't, naive Nohrian princess.” Nerr was so focused on keeping his blade away from her face that she didn't pay any mind to his feet, until they had swept her legs out from under her. She hit the ground hard, pain stabbing through her skull as it collided with the stone. Kotaro knelt beside her, resting one knee on her throat. He was only putting enough weight on it to keep her immobile, but as she struggled, he pressed harder.

“You'll keep my secrets in death. I'll just tell King Garon his beloved children perished in a Hoshidan blitz attack- oh, the humanity... then again...” He leaned closer to her. “It'd be a shame to feed you to the worms. You're pretty as long as you don't open your fucking mouth... Maybe I can cut your tongue out; whores don't use their mouths for talking, anyway. ...I think that's exactly what I'll do...” She could feel his breath on her ear, and it took all her willpower not to scream aloud in revulsion as he ran his tongue over it's crenated edge. Breathing as hard as she could, she whispered quietly. “What was that? I didn't hear you...” Lifting his knee just a bit, undoubtedly hoping to hear her plead for mercy, Kotaro's smug grin was knocked form his face as Nerr smashed her head into his nose. As he stumbled back, she grabbed the shuriken from his hands and stabbed it into his stomach.

“I said, you're not my type...” The daimyo pushed her away, scrambling to his feet. The wound was not deep, but it would kill him if he stayed where he was, which he clearly did not intend to do. Even though his face was pinched in pain, he still laughed at her.  
“Stupid mongrel bitch... You should've killed me when you had the chance.”  
“I wasn't trying to kill you; I thought this would be more satisfying.”  
“What are you talking abou-- Guh?!” Kotaro cried out in pain as an arrow lodged itself in his hip, sending him to his knees. He tried to pull it free, but it was embedded too deeply in his flesh. Panting he looked behind him, where Shura stood in the alcove's entrance. The dim cave threw his face in shadows, but the faint flickering light from the braziers shimmered in his eyes, tinging them the color of blood.

“Hello, Kotaro of Mokushuu; we finally meet properly.” Despite his dire straits, the daimyo laughed, still as arrogant as ever.  
“Who the hell are you supposed to be? Sorry, but I don't know any lowlife pirates.”  
“I am Ashura, of Kouga.”

“Awww... so you came to get revenge. That's precious. I've killed hundreds of worthless drifters like you; they weren't missed and you won't be either.” Gritting his teeth, Kotaro climbed to his feet, limping over to look Shura in the eye.

“Do you think you can stop me, you puny little nothing? I slaughtered your people... burned your little hovel of a village to the ground... Not _all_ the people, mind you. What Kouga lacked in competent ninja, it more than made up for with pretty girls. I brought a few back to the castle, to entertain me and my generals... And they _entertained_ us well, for five, six... ten hours at a time. First they begged... then they cried... then finally, after we'd used them up, they got compliant.” He smiled widely, taking a sick pleasure in Shura's horror.  
“But by that time, they were disgusting. Nasty, disease-ridden garbage. So we disposed of them like garbage, tossed them into a trash heap and let the dogs and vultures deal with them. But not before we took some trophies. I still have a pair of one of those whore's breasts mounted on my wall. Would you like to see?” Without even thinking, it seemed, the pirate grabbed an arrow from his quiver, not bothering to notch it, just driving the jagged head into daimyo's eye. A blood curdling scream bounced off the walls as he fell back, but Shura was not content to let him be. He grabbed the older man's head bashed it against the cave, splintering the arrow's shaft as it sank deeper into the gelatinous crater. Again and again he smashed, until Nerr could see blood and hair sticking to the already slimy walls.

“You took _everything_ from me!!! My friends! My family! My honor! My _life!!!_ I'll rebuild my country on your bones, you _monster!!!_ ”  
“Shura... He's already dead.” Nerr spoke up quietly, not actively trying to stop him. The older man shook his head frantically, even as he continued bashing the now limp corpse's head against the wall. One side of it had deformed completely under the assault, and Kotaro's face was beginning to look like anything but.

“No!! He can _never_ be dead enough, he can _never_ make up for what he took from me...!!” All at once, Shura dropped the lifeless body and stumbled away from it, sobbing quietly. “Everything he touched, he ruined...”  
“He won't ruin anything else.” The princess reached up, rubbing his back. “Your people can rest in peace now, knowing they finally have their vengeance.” She would've stayed there for a while, standing next to a corpse and trying to console her new retainer, had Kaze not called out to her from outside the alcove.

“Lady Nerr? Where are you? Please, answer me!”  
“I'm here, Kaze.” She poked her head out. The shinobi breathed an obvious sigh of relief.  
“Thank the gods... Sirs Gunther and Jakob said you sent them away to help Princess Camilla, and when they returned, you were nowhere to be found. I-- _We_... feared the worst.”  
“You have nothing to worry about, Kaze. I was dealing with something unpleasant. You can tell my siblings, as well as that demon brother of yours, that Kotaro is dead.”

“What?” Nerr hadn't been expecting another, gruffer voice. Saizou appeared from seemingly nowhere, pushing both his brother and her aside as he made his way into the alcove. He stared at the daimyo's ravaged corpse for a long time in silence, before pulling his mask down to spit on it. “I hope you rot in all the hells, you miserable son of a bitch...” Without another word, he slunk back out into the cave. Another moment of silence passed, during which time Nerr was wondering how they were going to tell the people of Mokushuu their leader was dead, and Shura was trying his hardest to look anywhere _but_ in her direction.

“...we should get back to the entrance; your family's probably worried sick about you, milady.”  
“Kaze is telling them I'm fine. I'm more worried about finding the hostage Kotaro took. She's my brother's retainer- my Hoshidan brother, Prince Ryouma. After hearing how that miserable stool treats his female victims, I'd rather not leave her alone for too long down here.” She stepped into the cave as well, inhaling deeply and trying to focus on the fresh air rather than the fresh blood. “Unfortunately, I haven't the foggiest idea where she could be.”

“The castle is southwest of where we are now, and it's likely these tunnels connect to the castle, probably to the dungeons, so she's probably in that direction.” Nerr looked at the pirate, who was looking down the western corridor.  
“...how could you know that? How would you even make that leap of logic? What is it you're not telling me, Shura?” He remained silent, not a petulant, silence like she had endured earlier, but an awkward one. Sighing, the princess shook her head. “Lead the way.”  
000

Keeping her sword at the ready, Nerr followed Shura through the dimly lit corridor. The further they walked, the straighter the walls became, looking less and less like a cave, and more like a cellar... or dungeon. Grabbing one of the torches that hung on the wall, the pirate surprised her by speaking up, his voice quiet and heavy.

“...I've been to the Mokushuujin castle before. A long, long time ago, when I was just a child. My family was on good terms with the then-daimyo. He was a good man, who cared more about living in peace with the neighboring duchies than any kind of glory.”  
“Well... what happened to him?”  
“Kotaro killed him. Everyone knows, but no one would dare say it aloud. The bastard of some noble staged a coup, and everything went to hell...” Nerr remained silent for a long time, processing that. She knew it was cruel to bring up, especially when he was clearly still emotional, but she could not keep her questions from spilling out.  
“...did your family work for him? The last daimyo?” Shura stopped suddenly. For a moment, she wondered if something was wrong, but then she noticed him shaking his head, his white curls bouncing.

“No, milady. ...my father was the duke of Kouga.” Nerr was dumbstruck. How was that possible, how could Hoshidan nobility become Nohrian riffraff?  
“But... then you would be the current duke...!”  
“Yes,” the pirate (no, he was a duke!) began walking again. “That's why it's my duty to rebuild.”  
“No, what I mean is, how did you end up in Nohr? How could you have fallen so far? Why didn't the Hoshidans help you? You're nobility; they should've at least brought you to the royal court!” Shura laughed bitterly.  
“Is that how you think that works? Titles aren't worth a damn if you haven't the land or power to back them up. And I was a child back then; I couldn't help anyone, so they didn't feel the need to waste time helping me.”

“That's terrible...”  
“Yeah; life's a bitch like that, sometimes. That's just how it is with royalty- they live in this bubble that protects them from the real world, so they don't understand the concept of suffering.” He looked back at her over his shoulder, his dark eyes softer than usual. “Not you, though. You're not like that, Lady Nerr. I don't think that bubble ever really formed with you... you're too quick with things like 'mercy' and 'compassion' to be considered real royalty.”

“And what's that supposed to mean?” She snapped. Not real royalty, indeed...  
“Trust me, it's a compliment. Real royalty is cruel and heartless... and even when you are being cruel, you're really not. ...earlier, when I tried to warn you about Kotaro and you brushed me off, I-- I hated you... I couldn't have hated you more, ignoring my people's suffering because that monster was an ally... But you _didn't_ ignore it; you were the first person who actually listened to me. You let me avenge my loss...”  
“He needed to die.” Nerr said simply. “I just thought it would benefit you more to deal the killing blow than me.”

“And I appreciate that. ...I'm so sorry, Lady Nerr.”  
“For hating me? Don't be; it'll probably happen again. I--” She stopped, turning to face one of the walls. She could hear something behind it. Slowly stepping over to it, she pounded on the stone. It was very solid, but she continued pounding, moving a bit here and there, until one of the thumps sounded hollow. “There's a fake wall here.”  
“How did you know that?”  
“I hear something behind it. Breathing... and moaning. Someone's hurt.”

Nerr began running the tips of her gauntlets along the wall, looking for a seam. Setting his torch on the ground, Shura joined her, and after a few minuted, they finally found where the fake wall started, pulling it away with some difficulty. Behind it, carved into the cave, was a tiny hole with a barred door. A young woman with dark hair lay inside, curled in a tight ball. She was shivering- given how cold and damp the cave was, and how little she had by way of clothes, it was unsurprising.

“Kagerou?” The woman stiffened and looked up, her slightly dazed expression hardening as she noticed Nerr.  
“Princess Traitor...” Nerr scoffed and drew back.  
“I was going to ask if you were alright, but it's clear you're fine. Since you're so unhappy to see me, maybe I should just leave you here.”  
“I won't beg for my life from you, traitor.”

“Then again,” she continued, ignoring the kunoichi's acerbic words. “Saizou's probably got his smallclothes in a bunch looking for you.”  
“Saizou?” At once, her tone and demeanor changed. “Saizou is here?”  
“Not here, as in our current location, but here in the vicinity. I could take you to him... but then, what kind of traitor would I be? No, I think I'd best leave you here to rot. But don't worry; Kotaro will probably come back to keep you company.” Kagerou blanched visibly, even in the darkness.

“W-wait! I... I'd rather not be here when he comes back...”  
“Has he done anything to you?” Nerr asked seriously. The other woman shook her head.  
“No. He hasn't had time, but he's threatened it... often.”  
“Is there anyone else here, other than you?”  
“Not any more. There were a few people from a nearby village, but... they were taken away and haven't returned. I only pray their deaths were quick.” The princess drummed her fingers against her vambrace in a show of serious thought.

“I'll make you a deal, Kagerou. I'll let you out of your cage if you can keep your mouth shut until we're out of these dungeons.”  
“...I can abide by those terms.”  
“Great. Shura? If you can break into a locked war chest, I figure you can break into a prison cell?”  
“You figure right; I've been picking locks since before I could walk.” He knelt down in front of the door, pulling a pair of metal instruments from his belt. Kagerou watched him work mostly in silence, her brows furrowed (at least, the visible brow).

“...you're Hoshidan.”  
“Not anymore, lady. Your country didn't want shit to do with me, so I don't want shit to do with it. I'm Nohrian now, and I serve Lady Nerr loyally, so you'd best remember to watch your mouth...” With a click, the door swung open. The woman crawled out of her cell, wincing at the sudden glare of the torches. She stumbled as she climbed to her feet, and Nerr made a conscious effort _not_ to help her.  
“You can lead the way; the last time I had my back turned to a shinobi, he tried to brain me with a knife.”  
000

It was slow going, returning to the entrance of the caverns, mostly because Kagerou was unsteady on her feet. It was uncertain how long she'd been in that cramped cell; she was holding her end of the silence bargain, and Nerr had no desire to ask her anything. As they finally neared the large chamber that lead back to the surface, the princess picked up her pace. She could see Kaze standing there, speaking with his brother. Saizou's body language certainly wasn't welcoming, but he wasn't trying to kill the other man, so she assumed they must've been speaking civilly, at least.

“Kaze. Other. We found the dungeons, and this thing they were keeping in them.”  
“You found her?!” Saizou's head snapped up, and she stepped aside so they could see Kagerou standing there. Despite her unstable gait, the female ninja dashed forward, throwing her arms around Saizou's neck.  
“Saizou! I thought I would never see you again...”

“Kagerou... you're not hurt, are you?” As she shook her head, he nodded, pulling away. Even to his own people, he was cold and cruel. “Make haste, friend; we must return to Ryouma-sama right away.”  
“Yes, of course... I am forever in your debt, Saizou. To save me, you even cooperated with Princess Traitor; that can't have been easy for you...”  
“I love that you talk about me behind my back, _to my face_. Hoshidan manners are _so_ amusing!” Saizou scoffed.

“I cooperated with no one. It's pure coincidence our paths crossed- nothing more. They accosted out allies, they were even aiding Kotaro at first...” He trailed off, looking pensive. Raising his face to look at her, he addressed the princess sharply. “Nerrida! Why didn't you take the lives of the ninja you had bested? Disarming and restraining them? I thought mercy was not a concept familiar to Nohrians.” Very calmly and deliberately, Nerr approached the ninja, shoving Kagerou aside none too gently. She looked deep into Saizou's visible eye.

“Don't speak so familiarly to me, _peon_.” She spat at him, her voice barely above a whisper. “Whether you acknowledge it or not, I'm still a princess, and a princess of Hoshido at that. You'd best learn to show me the respect I'm due. And bear this in mind while you're at it; I don't owe you an explanation for anything. I do as I please. If I choose to spare your pathetic lives, I will. If I want to slaughter you all and make a rug from your hides, I'll do that, too. But that's just me, because I don't like you, and I'm a traitor. You know nothing about Nohrians; we aren't all evil monsters. Just like all shinobi aren't as vile as Kotaro... and you.” Saizou's face was impassive as he looked back at her, making it impossible to tell if her words had penetrated his thick skull. It seemed that at least part of her speech resonated with him, at least, for when he next spoke, his voice was quieter.

“...Perhaps so, Nerrida-sama. In any case, Kagerou and my men are alive thanks to you.”  
“I'm glad you acknowledge that.”  
“You also helped to finally avenge my father's death.”  
“Many deaths were avenged with that monster's corpse.”  
“Heh.... Truer words were never spoken. For that, I... I thank you.” It surprised her to hear that he was actually being sincere; such an emotional outpouring seemed impossible from Saizou the Fifth. Of course, miracles never lasted long, and almost at once, he had returned to his rude, gruff self. “But do not let our temporary truce fool you; when next we meet, it will be as enemies, and at that time, I will not hesitate to take your life.” Nerr nodded grimly.

“You took the words right out of my mouth. Now get out of my sight, before I decide this truce ends right here and now.” Without another word, or even a glance in her direction, Saizou draped Kagerou's arm over his shoulders so he could support her as they ascended the stairs. The princess was not watching them leave, as she was too preoccupied watching Kaze watch them leave. A storm cloud of emotions played out over his face. She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“...If you want to go with them, now's your chance. Your brother's a dastard, but he loves you; he wants you to come back to Hoshido.” The young shinobi shook his head, letting his blue eyes slip closed.  
“I can't do that, milady.”  
“Why not? Are you worried you'll be branded a traitor for life? Just say we kidnapped you and forced you to come with us, and that you were plotting how to kill me every day. You'll be hailed a national hero.” Kaze laughed dryly, but when he opened his eyes, they were mournful.

“You are kind, Lady Nerr, to be so concerned about me, but I cannot leave you. I vowed my services to you.”  
“So what? If those vows are bringing you heartache, then forget them and go be happy.”  
“...there's no guarantee I'd be happy if I returned to Hoshido... No, rather... I know I'd be miserable. I could not bear to live with myself if I abandoned you, Lady Nerr.”

“That makes no sense. _Why_...?”  
“I... I cannot tell you that, now. Please forgive me.” He pushed past her, climbing back up the steps. Nerr watched him go, annoyance and bitterness stirring within her. It seemed that shinobi were rife with secrets. But it wasn't just them, of course; everyone was full of secrets and lies and truths she did not want to hear.  
000000000000

A/N- Kay, so... I actually like this chapter. Personally, I love Kotaro; it's nice to see at least _one_ non-optional Hoshidan be a dick. I always imagine him as being kind of a sleaze (his voice is sleazy, and I always play as a female character, so that makes it even worse). He's kinda like Ted Bundy in my mind- he's nice and charming on the surface, but he's an evil predator underneath that. Also, I like letting Shura kill him- it's satisfying, but I felt he needed to vent a little more than he does in the game.

I've heard that some people don't understand why the Nohrians turn on their ally in the game, despite the fact that he's a war criminal, so I tried to make it abundantly obvious here. Executing prisoners of war is a war crime and, Hans aside, the Norhians don't like being painted with that brush, which is why they tend to let most of their enemies go. Capturing enemies just gives you more mouths to feed (unless you let them die of starvation and dysentery, and let's be honest- Nerr's not THAT much of a monster).


	15. What Few Options We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little more about some of our companions

000000000000  
Ch. 15- “What Few Options We Have”  
000000000000  
A/N- More character/ world building. I enjoy these chapters, but they don't really relate to the plot as a whole- it's more supports. It's not really advancing the story, per se, but I'm so focused on the plot, I tend to forget about the characters.  
000000000000

As Nerr had already known, there was no skirmish in the town, and as she and her siblings and their retainers returned, it was to a lively scene. The Nohrian soldiers were quite busy making merry with the Mokushuujin citizens, laughing and talking and drinking. She felt her stomach plummet as she wondered how abruptly the mood would change once the truth came out. Some of the soldiers, who were currently regaling a group of pretty merchants with tales of their valor, noticed the royals standing behind them and quickly stood at attention.

“S-sire! Princess! D-did you have need of us...?”  
“Not particularly,” Xander scanned the town as well, his dark expression telling that he was thinking along the same lines as Nerr. “But we may need to go soon, so it would be best if we perhaps get the convoy ready.”  
“Ah!” Another soldier, a younger woman, jumped forward. “Your Majesties! You're injured! What happened?” Word that the royals were apparently grievously injured seemed to spread through the town like a ripple, and soon, all the cheerful banter was replaced with apprehensive muttering. Many of the Hoshidans had crowded closer for a better look as well, concern on their faces. Nerr inhaled deeply, knowing that the longer she put it off, the heavier the consequences would be.

“We are not injured; this is not our blood. When Daimyo Kotaro was showing us the path we would take, we were... set upon. By shinobi.” She raised her voice, so everyone in the vicinity could hopefully hear her. “Kotaro was killed in the battle.” Well... it was the truth. There was a battle, and he had been killed; no one needed to know how or why. Hopefully, the Mokushuujin would think he had been killed by Hoshidan soldiers. Silence descended on the crowd, so heavy that one could hear the rustling of cloth as people shifted. A quiet, timid voice came from further back, barely audible.  
“So... the daimyo is dead?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well and truly dead?” Another voice, slightly stronger and closer as well, asked. Nerr nodded grimly.

“Yes. I saw his body myself. I am sorry for your--”  
“We're free!!!”  
“--loss?” The princess, as well as all the Nohrians, were taken aback by the cheers and shouts that resonated through the crowd. People laughed and cried tears of joy, hugging one another and whooping. Xander scowled deeply.  
“What is the meaning of this? Your lord is murdered, and you celebrate?” An older Hoshidan man smiled up at Xander.

“But it is a cause for celebration, Prince Xander. For more than twenty years, that swine Kotaro has oppressed us... His guards terrorize us... He demands our children be sent to the castle to do their 'civic duty'- the boys are forced to be his soldiers, the girls his concubines... He is a monster, a demon! Whoever would free us from him is a saint!” Laughing joyously, the man ran back, into the crowd, presumably to spread the good news to anyone who wasn't there to hear it first hand. The crown prince frowned, shaking his head.  
“It seems so... disrespectful. So callous, to cheer a man's death...”  
“It seems more disrespectful to me for a ruler to abuse their power so egregiously, brother.” Nerr whispered quietly, and Leo nodded, sighing grimly.

“The death of a despot will always be met with celebration. If that's not how you want people to react, you'd best not give them reason to be happy that you're gone.”  
“I suppose you're right...” Xander exhaled deeply. “Well, it seems as though we won't be chased out of town any time soon, so we should rest here for tonight and make preparations for our travels tomorrow. Hopefully, we can continue to rely on Mokushuu's support; now that the Hoshidan army knows our whereabouts, they'll be able to mobilize against us.”  
000

With the festive atmosphere, the people of Mokushuu were more than happy to help the Nohrians with their preparations. After a well needed bath and change of clothes, Nerr had discussed with her siblings exactly how they would travel to Izumo, and sent various members of their retinue to procure supplies for the baggage train. Sometime halfway through their planning, the discussion had turned to dinner. Street vendors were on every corner in Mokushuu, and the smell of food permeated the air. Unfortunately, even as she watched her family and friends dig into the meal with gusto, both praising the cuisine as well as comparing it the fare they were used to, she felt her appetite leave her. Elise had bought a box of candy and offered to share it with her, but even though Nerr usually adored sweets- keeping them on her person as well as hidden about her room back at the Citadel- the very smell made her ill. She nearly gagged as she put the sweetened pastry in her mouth, forcing herself to swallow rather than spit it out like she wanted to. Elise pulled her confections away quickly, looking worried.

“Big sis? What's wrong? I thought you'd like it...”  
“I thought so too, Elise. Ugh, no more, please- just looking at them is making me nauseous...”  
“Nerr, willingly turn down sweets?” Leo looked around his retainers at her, his lips turned down in worry. “I never thought I'd live to see the day. The last time I brought cookies when I came to visit, you literally crammed them all in your mouth at once.”  
“That was after I'd spent a week starving myself for endurance training...!” The princess tried to justify her gluttonous actions. Camilla fixed her with a worried look, reaching out to brush the back of her hand against her sister's brow.

“I don't ever remember you being a picky eater, dearest... Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should go lie down...”  
“For once, I agree with you, sister.” Nerr climbed to her feet, trying to step away without disrupting anyone. “I'm sorry to put a damper on the evening, everyone...”  
“You've done no such thing.” Xander smiled up at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes as well. “We only hope you feel better in the morning, little princess.”

Forcing herself to smile back, she began walking away from them, the way that they began talking about her the moment her back was turned not going unnoticed. Elise was worried, because skipping desert was a sure sign of terrible illness, as far as she was concerned. Leo reminded her that sometimes people simply grew out of their tastes, and maybe now, other people would have a chance to eat some damn cookies. She knew he was right- her own tastes had changed many times, but it still seemed odd that, seemingly out of the blue, her favorite foods would make her ill at the mere thought of them. ' _Maybe I just associate sweets with unpleasantness, now...'_

After all, the last few times dessert had been present, it had either followed, or been followed by, something tragic. Groaning, Nerr shook her head as she made her way back to the inn they would be staying at- given that the castle had been owned by a devious ninja, it seemed unwise to set foot inside, lest they set off all manner of unpleasant traps. As she walked, she caught sight of a familiar head of black and white curls tucked into one of the nooks between stores. The princess stopped in front of him, waiting to see if he would address her. Shura remained silent, pointedly looking at the ground. She noticed the half-eaten rice balls beside him- it seemed she wasn't the only person who'd lost her appetite.

“...nice hiding place you've got here.”  
“Lady Nerr.” He muttered by way of greeting.  
“You know, everyone else is gathered in the town square to eat. It'd look less suspicious if you joined them.” Even though they remained quiet, she knew her siblings still did not fully trust the former pirate. Shura sighed, hanging his head lower.

“I'm fine here, thank you. I appreciate your graciousness, milady, but I'm not fit to dine at your table.”  
“Well, it's not really a table; everyone's sitting on the ground, so it's more like a picnic.”  
“Regardless, I'm not really the kind of person who should be seen loitering around royalty.” She frowned at the older man, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

“I'm sorry, did I mishear you earlier when you said you were the _duke_ of Kouga? You are literally the _exact_ kind of person who should be in the presence of royalty. You could be a courtier, you--”  
“I can't be anything anymore except a criminal, Lady Nerr. That title means nothing now, and even if it did... The things I've done, the people I've associated with... I have no more reputation or influence than a drunk in the town square.” Nerr sat back on her heels, rocking slightly as she appraised the man before her.  
“...you are an odd duck, Shura. One moment, you're strong and driven, the next, you're a wet sack of misery and self pity.” He looked up at her, scowling.

 _“Sack?”_  
“You surely realize that having friends in high places will go a long way towards helping you rebuild your home, yet you refuse to reach out and grab what's dangling in front of your nose.”  
“That's not as easy as you make it out to be, milady. To approach people who view you as nothing but an honorless scoundrel... and to know they're right...”  
“You did what you had to to survive; no one has the right to begrudge you that.” Shura looked up at her, his gaze dark and intense. She leaned back just a little.

“I've heard rumors about you, Lady Nerr. They say that on your first mission, handling captured Hoshidan hostages, you refused to obey the king and kill them, even risking your own life to save them. One of those hostages now even serves you, Suzukaze, yes?”  
“That's right. What of it?” The pirate laughed humorlessly.  
“You risked your life to save the enemy; even while I travel with you, I see you showing mercy the likes of which no general in their right mind would exhibit, yet you say I was justified in my past actions? I murdered people for their coin! Good people who never did no wrong! A decent person would've chosen death rather than live like that...” Nerr remained silent for a long time, the incessant chatter in the background growing into a dull buzz in her mind.

“This is an army regiment, Shura. Each and every person here has killed someone. For all your talk of how merciful I am, I've killed many people, and stood back and watched as many more were killed before me. Dying does not make you a decent person. As far as I'm concerned, being willing to die for another simply means you have nothing in your life worth living for that's greater than that. Yes, I was willing to die to save Kaze and Rinkah... but I have no hopes or dreams. I never did. At best, I clung to a childish fantasy, but it was nothing more than that. The most I hope for is a peaceful world, but I don't need to be here for that to happen.”

“Lady Nerr... don't say that. You--” She ignored him; the pity in his eyes was sickening.  
“ _You_ do have something greater to live for, Shura. You have to right the wrongs that have been done to your people, and rebuild their home. You haven't the time to wallow in misery, so do me a favor; just talk to someone. Anyone, it doesn't matter. You are not alone in wishing you could undo the past; few people in our company have sterling backgrounds.”

“...is this an order?” He tried to hide the smirk playing around his lips, but Nerr could see the way the lines on his face there deepened.  
“Yes. I'm _ordering_ you to realize your problems don't make you special flower- exactly the kind of thing my little brother would tell me if I didn't outrank him.” He nodded, smiling wider.  
“If you insist. I will try talking with the others; thank you for your advice, Lady Nerr.”  
“Lady Nerr?”  
“Huh?” She turned, to see Kaze standing behind her, his arms full of bags. Turning back to Shura, she found herself facing an empty space. Her shoulders slumped as she got to her feet. “How do they do that? How do they teleport like that...?” She muttered to herself before turning to Kaze. “Hello, Kaze. Did you need someth-- what are you carrying?”

“These are daikon, milady. They're a type of radish native to Hoshido. A young merchant gave these to me for helping her move her stock.”  
“Oh. Well, hopefully they keep; we can take them to the convoy. I'll help you.”

She took half of the bags he held, heading towards the northeastern border where the convoy had been set up. It seemed odd that someone would give so much food as a gift, especially if they could've made a profit selling it, but perhaps that was just how Hoshidans were, at least to their own. The fact that many women considered the green haired shinobi attractive probably didn't hurt, either. Personally, Nerr couldn't see it. Maybe if he were older, with some gray in his hair and lines around his eyes... she shook her head to clear it. She was being ridiculous.

“Lady Nerr? May I... discuss something with you?” He sounded so pensive, almost distraught; it was enough to pique her interest.  
“Of course, Kaze. What is it?”  
“...you remember when you said I should join my brother and return to Hoshido to fight for the royals again?”  
“Considering it only happened a few hours ago, yes.”  
“You wanted to know why I would not return. My reasoning, that I swore my loyalty to you, didn't seem to satisfy you, and... that's because it is not the only reason.” As they reached the baggage train and set down their loads, Kaze went silent, staring at the grass as if an abyss would open before him.

“...Kaze?”  
“Milady, I've been keeping a secret from you, something that can never be forgiven, nor should it be.”  
“...given that I've already forgiven you for betraying me _twice_ , I can't imagine what could be worse than that.” He turned to look at her, his normally impassive face dark with misery.

“...it is my fault you were kidnapped as a child.” He whispered brokenly. Nerr could do nothing more than blink in surprise. After a moment of letting his words sink in, she laughed.  
“That's funny, Kaze. I almost believed you for a second. I'm surprised you have such a sense of humor. Seriously, though; what did you do?” Kaze stared at her, dumbstruck. He moved his mouth wordlessly for a moment before he found his voice.

“I-- I do not jest, Lady Nerr. It is my fault you were stolen from your family, it is my fault your real father is dead!” His voice rose uncontrollably as he spoke, and he had to force himself to calm down. “I was part of Emperor Sumeragi's retinue when he traveled to Chevalier that day. My father, Saizou the Fourth, had served as the emperor's retainer, and my brother and I were brought along to learn our duties.  
...I still remember that day... it was the first time I ever saw you, princess. You were very pretty in your blue kimono. Emperor Sumeragi liked to show off his children, and he bragged to King Garon that you were a born diplomat. He said that, when the two of them were gone, it was up to their children to ensure peace remained between the nations... The whole time we were there, I was so excited to be in a different country that I forgot my duties. I saw the brigands and outlaws that would later kill our emperor, but I didn't think to tell anyone... I was so stupid, I didn't think to even assume they could be a threat...”

“Well, of course you didn't, Kaze. You were a child!” Nerr did not remember exactly how old she was, but she assumed she had been about four when she'd been taken to Nohr, just old enough to have some memories... Kaze was about Jakob's age, so he would've been six or seven. When she was six, she still had to be reminded not to run with sharp things. “You saw Nohrians who _weren't_ soldiers in a Nohrian city... If your first thought had been, 'this is a threat I need to deal with!', I would be very disappointed in you as a person.”

“Lady Nerr, I come from a long line of shinobi that have always served the Hoshidan royal family. I've been training for my duties for three years at that point; it is completely unacceptable that I did not realize what was being planned. I should've paid with my life for such incompetence- death would've been too good a fate for me!”  
“Well now, _that's_ ridiculous. The people who should've noticed something was wrong were the adults, and if anyone ever made you believe that you as a _child_ were to blame, _they_ are the ones who should be put to death.” Kaze bowed his head, looking as though he were struggling with his emotions.

“...you are truly kind, Lady Nerr.”  
“I know; I'm a saint. But in all seriousness, Kaze, why are you telling me this now? Do you feel you owe me your loyalty for this perceived wrongdoing?”  
“In truth, milady? ...I feel that is is my fault you have not chosen to stay in Hoshido. I understand that you love your Nohrian family and that you have bonded with them, but were it not for my foolishness, you would never have been taken from your Hoshidan family. You would've grown up with all the love and happiness that it was your birthright to enjoy.”

“I _did_ grow up loved and happy.” She said simply.  
“In Nohr. And that is my fault. It is too late for your ties to be severed now, and I would never ask you to do something that would cause you such torment. So I must instead sever my ties to join you.”  
“...your loyalty is born from guilt. I don't appreciate that.” Kaze looked up at her, shocked.

“Milady?”  
“You've done your part; you tried to return me to my 'rightful' home. You told Rinkah who I was, didn't you? That's why I got dragged back to Hoshido instead of being left for dead at the Chasm. It's not _your_ fault I didn't want to stay, just like it's not your fault I was taken in the first place. So you have nothing to feel guilty about. You're pardoned, absolved, and officially knighted. Now take your clean conscious, and go back home.” The green haired shinobi lapsed into silence, which he quickly broke with a quiet chuckle.

“I'm sorry, are you _laughing_ at me? Maybe I was too quick with that pardon...”  
“Forgive me, Lady Nerr. It's just... you remind me so much of Empress Mikoto at times... It warms my heart.” Nerr had not been expecting that, and the pain that came from those simple words was unexpected as well.  
“I remind you of my mother...?” She whispered. Kaze smiled gently at her.  
“You have such a kind heart, milady. Kind and warm, just like hers. I told the empress dowager the same thing I told you, and just as you did, she forgave me without a moment's hesitation. 'Children should not be blamed for the problems of the adult world', she said. Even though anyone else would've blamed me for the death of her husband and loss of her child, she allowed me to serve her. When I stand before you now, it's almost as though she's still alive... perhaps she was preparing me.”

“Preparing you for what?”  
“For my true liege. Though I've served the royal family for some time, I had no single master. I simply did what was required for whomever required it. But... now, I would like to serve you properly, Lady Nerr.”  
“You already do.”  
“I mean, as your retainer.” Nerr frowned at him.  
“...I've been considering you my retainer since we left Notre Sagesse... oh. I guess that was all in my head, too. I probably should've asked first, made sure it wasn't against your will or something...” It was Flora all over again... Kaze reached out, brushing his fingers against her wrist, a look of concern on his face.

“Milady? Are you alright? I-- I'm honored that you would think so highly of me, but I'm afraid I've been... hesitant to devote myself completely to you. Not because I don't believe you deserve my loyalty, but because I knew the truth would come out one day and I... I feared you would rebuke me. Perhaps I did feel guilty before, and it may take some time before that guilt truly absolves, but more than anything, I feel admiration for your kindness and strength.” The shinobi knelt before her, looking up into her eyes. “If you will have me, I will pledge myself to you.” The princess felt a knot form in her stomach at those words, and it must've shown on her face. “Milady? You look unwell...”

“...that would've been a lovely marriage proposal.” She said quietly. Though Kaze's face remained professional, the tinge of pink in his cheeks did not go unnoticed.  
“I mean to serve you in an entirely professional manner, milady. It is not a servant's station to develop feelings for their master.”  
“I know. I was just saying...”  
“...so do you accept?”  
“Yes, Kaze. I accept your offer.” With a faint smile, he placed his hand over his heart, closing his eyes and looking solemn.

“Now, as your retainer, Nerr-sama, I hereby vow to serve you loyally until my dying day. I will protect you with my life.” She rested her hand on his shoulder, wondering if it would've been more appropriate to tap him with her Yato.  
“I pray it never comes to that, friend, but thank you nonetheless. Loyalty means more to me than you can possibly imagine.” Silently, she wondered if those who were loyal to her now would continue to be so when she was executed as a traitor in the future. Would they still be so eager to stand beside her then?  
000

Traveling through Mokushuu's tunnels was a double-edged sword. On the one hand, it was cooler (not to mention darker) than the surface, conditions the Nohrian army was used to, so they could travel further without having to rest as often. Unfortunately, the small, confining space made many people very uncomfortable, and as Leo pointed out, it made them sitting ducks if the Hoshidans knew they were traveling down the route. They had come upon a corridor that had been completely sealed off due to a cave-in, and had been forced to find another route. All it would take was a few well-placed explosives for the tons of rock and dirt above their heads to come crashing down on them, sealing them in a poor mass grave. The moment they came upon another hidden entrance, they left. Once again in the open, everyone agreed that they'd rather take their chances with a blitz attack than risk being buried alive. Checking their map revealed they were still a few days away from Izumo, but given how low the sun was in the sky, it was decided that making camp for the night was the best course of action.

Normally, Nerr would've helped set up the tents, but she found herself utterly exhausted. Despite the rocky terrain, small groves of trees still grew. It seemed miraculous that, even amongst the mountains, the land was vivid and alive. It truly was unlike anything in Nohr. Choosing the remotest patch of woods she could find that allowed the working soldiers to remain in her view, the princess sat down with her back against one of the trees. Birds chirped somewhere far off, and there was an insect buzzing somewhere nearby. If she listened closely, she could hear running water.

Hoshido was filled with magical places that seemed to be lifted from the pages of her storybooks... In the back of her mind, she wished she could be enthralled with the places she was traveling, the things she saw and experienced. Even thought it was war, it was still so amazing, so beautiful... That had been one of the things she had looked forward to when she first began training to be a soldier; all the places her newfound freedom would take her. The princess tried to justify it to herself, to remind herself that she was fighting people, killing people almost every day. It was only natural to be brought down by such a thing, but in truth... that wasn't the problem. She _knew_ it wasn't the problem.

She had killed those Hoshidans back at Krakenburg, and a few days later, she had been delighted just to see the homes and shops in the capital. The entire journey to the Infinite Chasm had been wondrous, at least until they got there. Something had happened there, something that made everything horrible, and the worst thing was, she wasn't sure all the blame could be laid at Hans' feet. Yes, his actions accounted for much of the misery in her life, but there were other things, things that should've been fixed with time. It felt as if she were going through life wrapped in a heavy cloak of sadness and constant vexation and could not shrug it off.

Even when she wanted to be happy, the slightest irritation ruined everything. She hadn't been like this before, she knew it, so what was wrong with her now? Camilla and Jakob would probably lose their heads with worry if she said anything like that, they would go crazy trying to cheer her up which would just upset her more. Leo would scoff and say she was making a big deal out of nothing, her problems weren't special. Xander would say the same, though with less arrogance. Sadness and anger were normal things to feel during times of turmoil. Gunther wouldn't say anything... he would just let her cry and complain and vent like he always did... That was what she wanted now; not answers, not solutions, just a moment of weakness, but... Her hands unconsciously balled into fists. ' _I am NOT his child. I don't want, or need, him treating me like one...'_

Nerr knew she was being petty and spiteful, but she didn't care. Even after Xander had warned her of her impending betrothal to some nameless, faceless destroyer of happiness, even after she had told herself to let go of her silly, unrealistic dreams, she still held onto a scrap of hope. A tiny, insubstantial ember that she kept squirreled away in her heart and nourished with embarrassing fantasies. Knowing true love, the kind people wrote ballads and novels about, was the only thing she'd ever selfishly craved. She would gladly die in war, or else, die in a loveless marriage, if she could have just felt that happy glow once. But that last ember had been stomped out, unwittingly, without anyone being the wiser. Nerr groaned, closing her eyes and stretching out her legs, which had unconsciously been drawn up to her chest- stupid Gunther had been right; she _did_ prefer to sit like that when she was upset, and if given her way, she'd have curled up in some corner of the dark cave they'd just left behind and never move again. She was being stupid. She was acting over dramatic, and foolish, and she should've been ashamed of herself.

Everything was louder with her eyes closed, and she could hear someone running towards her.  
Probably Jakob, or Felicia, or Elise, coming to tell her to come back to camp because everyone was worried and/or it was dinner time. Opening her eyes, she frowned as she saw Azura running in her direction, carrying a lance. Had there been some last minute training drill she was not aware of? Just as Nerr was about to call out and ask where the fire was, a large, sweaty hand clasped over her mouth. Her heart thundering painfully in her chest, she tried to turn, to see what was happening, but she could not move. She could feel someone breathing on her ear, their hot, disgusting breath washing over her face.

“Die, princess...” A man, with a raspy voice, whispered in her ear as he brought something towards her neck. Panicking and acting on instinct alone, she grabbed his arm, just fast enough to stop him from driving the kunai he held into her throat. The tip grazed her, and as they struggled, she could feel it cutting into her flesh.

She bit down hard on the fleshy, calloused pad of his palm, and though he cried out, he did not release her. Azura had reached them by that point, drawing her lance back before thrusting it close to Nerr's head. Blood dripped onto her shoulder, and the hand covering her mouth loosened, but that only resulted in a momentary break. Nerr tried to get up, to fight or run, she was not sure, but she could not even get to her feet before the assassin tackled her back to the ground. She managed to roll onto her back, to get a good look at who was trying to kill her this time. It was another Hoshidan shinobi; she recognized the red robes. There was a large, bloody gash in his cheek, the flesh there torn apart and flapping as he continued dripping blood and saliva onto her. Despite his injury, he would not be stopped, raising the knife above his head, in hopes that the added force would break through her defenses. She grabbed his wrist again, just before the blade kissed her forehead... and brain.

“You killed my partner!” He seethed at her, his words mangled with a heavy lisp now. “You slaughtered him and threw him away like an _animal!_ Like _garbage!”_ He was so focused on killing the princess beneath him that he seemed to have forgotten the stilql-armed princess standing in front of him. Azura swung her lance again, the sharp edge cutting across his temple this time. Blood poured down heavily as he stumbled back, and this time, Nerr would not let the opportunity go to waste. She bit down on the ninja's wrist, wrenching the kunai from him and kicking him back. She was about to stab him again, but the songstress was a step ahead of her. She drove the lance deep into the man's stomach, and with a pained gurgle, he slumped to the side. Breathing hard, she looked down at Nerr, who had gotten to her knees, staring at the corpse with wide eyes.

“Nerr... I'm sorry, I--” She broke off her sentence abruptly as the other girl lunged at the prone shinobi, driving the kunai she held into his forehead several times. Only after the fifth thrust- when there was no more resistance- did she stop, dropping the knife and climbing to her feet. She turned towards Azura, who's mouth had fallen open. There was blood on the singer's legs.  
“Azura! Are you all right?! You've got blood on you! You're not hurt, are you?”  
“... _I've_ got blood on me...? Nerr, you look like you just walked out of a slaughter house! Oh my gods, that man doesn't have a face anymore; what do we do?!”  
“This is what we do.” Nerr walked around the still bleeding corpse, grabbing it under the arms. She cringed, feeling the sweat from his clothes wipe off on her hands. “You grab his legs- there were a lot of bushes back there; we toss him under those, and forget this ever happened.”  
“B-but--”

“Did I fucking stutter, Azura?! Grab his legs!!” She didn't have time for Azura to have things like morals, or feelings, or a fear of corpses- one of the soldiers, or worse, one of their siblings, could walk by at any moment. Sniffling, the Hoshidan princess gingerly grabbed the man's ankles and they lifted him, heading deeper into the woods. As Nerr had said, there was a thick undergrowth there, and as they dropped the body, she rolled it under the bushes, covering it with sticks and dried leaves. Upon closer inspection, it would be obvious, but hopefully, a bear or wolves would drag the body away before anyone wandered into the woods. Standing up, she rested her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath before she turned to face Azura.

“You're okay, right, Azura? You're not hurt...?” The blunette woman was still staring at the hastily concealed body, but her attention shifted and she looked up to the other girl.  
“No... I'm fine, Nerr. This is his blood. I thought I saw something moving in the woods, and I wanted to find you and bring you back to camp, but I was too late...” Nerr chuckled slightly.  
“Considering I'm not the one who's dead, I'd say you got there in time.”  
“You're bleeding, Nerr. He stabbed you. A lot, by the look of it.” She reached up, touching the mangled flesh on her neck. It was impossible to discern what blood on her hands was hers, and what belonged to her would-be assassin.  
“I'm fine; it's just a few scratches. But I'm so sorry, Azura. It was stupid of me to go so far from camp, and even stupider to let my guard down. You have blood on your hands now because of me... I'm a horrible sister...”

“No, you're not!” Azura reached out, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. “You're tired, Nerr. I can see that; everyone can see that. You're hurt and sad- you're human.”  
“Well... I'm kind of a dragon, actually--”  
“Nerr? Shut up.” It was strange to be on the receiving end of that for once. She quietly obeyed, and the singer sighed deeply. “Do you think I fault you for one second for wanting some time alone with your thoughts? I do that all the time; I go to _another kingdom_ so I can be by myself. We are the ones who are horrible, _I'm_ the horrible sister because I can't even protect you the one time it's too much for you.”

“I don't expect you to, Azura.” She said quietly. “I'm touched that you want to protect me, but I don't expect that from you. I have retainers for that, and if I give them the slip and get myself killed, it's only because of my own stupidity. You're a princess, Azura, and you may not believe this, but you are so loved... you have no right to throw away your life for me.”  
“But you--”  
“I need someone on this side to explain things when I'm gone, Azura. I need someone to explain to Xander and Camilla and everyone why I betrayed them... I can't ask anyone else to do that. It has to be you. That's all I want you to do for me. That's all I ask of you as a sister.” It was obvious she wanted to argue, the words were on the tip of her tongue, but after a moment, she sighed heavily.

“Alright. If anything happens to you, then I promise to explain. But I'm still trying to think of a way that we can bring our siblings in on it, for them to realize this is what needs to be done.” Nerr half scoffed, half laughed.  
“Good luck with that. Azura, let me tell you something about Xander- he has three priorities in life; his country. His king. And his family, _in that order_. Trying to turn him against either of those first two immediately gets you kicked out of the third. Do you think he doesn't know what a monster his father is? He just doesn't care, and I don't blame him; you're _supposed_ to love your parents unconditionally.” Azura shook her head, her long hair flowing about her like a cape.  
“I don't think he sees as much as you think, Nerr. I think he blinds himself to Garon's true nature on purpose, for exactly the reason you said, but every child has a line their parents cannot cross. It's only a matter of time before our father crosses it and when he does, I don't think even Xander will stand up for him anymore.” The other princess sighed, hoping she was right. She looked down at herself, blanching. She hadn't even realized what a fright she was.

“I can't go back to camp like this; I look like I just killed someone!” Azura frowned at her.  
“What that supposed to be a joke? There's a little lake a bit closer to camp. I'm going to get you some clean clothes, then you can wash up.”

Nerr had been forced to hide behind a tree as she waited for Azura to return. When the singer returned, she hastily stripped off her bloody shirt and tights, rolling them up tightly.

“...don't ask for any privacy or anything, just get nude right in front of me...”  
“We're both girls; what's the problem? Oh, burn these for me, please. I don't want to explain that to Jakob or Felicia. Just... toss them in the camp fire.” She pushed her soiled clothes into the other woman's arms, paying no heed to her disgust as she took the clean, folded clothes from her, frowning a bit. “This isn't mine.”  
“No,” Azura adjusted her grip on the bloody clothes so her hands made the least amount of contact possible with them. “It's mine. I thought it would look strange if someone saw me sneaking into your tent and stealing your clothes. That might be a bit small in the chest for you, but it should work until you get back to camp.”  
“Alright. Thank you. If anyone asks where I am, say I don't feel well and don't want to be disturbed.” She nodded and walked away.

Setting her clean clothes (a simple white tunic, something she'd never wear) and hairpin, as well as her sword and dragonstone, on the leafy ground, Nerr walked towards the lake. The last time she'd set foot in a lake in the middle of the forest, it had sucked her into a hellscape that would kill her if she dared speak of it. Maybe, before she executed her plan to execute the king, she would take a risk and try to write it's name and location down, so hopefully, someone else would know about it. She sucked in a breath sharply through her teeth as she waded into the cold water. Though the air was mild, it felt icy on her wet skin. For a moment, it felt like winter, and she remembered training in the Citadel, looking forward to the hot bath Flora would run for her...

She wondered how Flora was doing. Maybe, now that she was home and restored to her rightful status, _she_ had a lady's maid that ran _her_ baths. Nerr hoped she was happy. Even if it had all been lies, she appreciated the companionship the other girl had given her. ...Flora had known about her feelings for Gunther, too. The maid had caught her once, years ago, staring down into the courtyard where he trained long after she had finished, with a longing expression, her hands pressed against the glass that separated them as if she wished to pass through it. She had kept silent about it, not because she believed any of Nerr's threats to immolate her, but because she pitied her pathetic liege, pining for a man who would never see her as anything but a child...

Groaning miserably, she ducked her head under the water, scrubbing the tacky blood from her face and hair. Daring to open her eyes, she could see the rust colored clouds of filth blooming before her. Surfacing, she inhaled deeply. The lake was not that big, certainly not as large as the other one she'd stepped into, but there was enough space to perhaps swim a bit. She'd never had that opportunity... Camilla told her of a beautiful cave back in Nohr that housed a huge lake, wistfully admitting that she'd hoped they could all visit it as a family when the war was won. As far as Nerr was concerned, there would be no “after the war” for her, but she could dream a bit now. She closed her eyes and let herself float a bit, before sweeping her arms to push the water back. She moved; that tiny realization, that she was moving, made her feel giddy. Smiling, she stroked her arms harder, delighting in the feeling of the water flowing over her. She'd always dreamed of swimming, and despite what Xander had told her, it was easy. She wasn't worried about drowning at all. Maybe it was instinctive, she thought lazily; maybe dragons just knew how to swim as well as fly. She could ask Camilla later.

She dove underwater for a bit, but the water was too dark and murky to see much, so she broke to the surface. She inhaled sharply, the splashing water sounding like a ballista shot in the otherwise silent forest. The last thing she needed was for someone to come investigate. Deciding she'd had enough enjoyment for one day, she begrudgingly began returning to the shore. As she swam, a noise, a far cry from the rippling water, set every nerve on high alert. She froze, looking around. Someone was approaching her, and she'd be damned if another assassin would get the jump on her. Oh, but she needed to get to her sword, or at least, her dragonstone... Maybe she could make a run for it? She was just getting ready to sprint when a voice called out to her from the darkness, a wholly unexpected voice.

“Lady Nerr? Is that you?” Nerr's first instinct was to yell, 'No!' and dive back underwater (and maybe swim until she reached the other side) but she had no time to do anything as Gunther stepped closer to the shore. He smiled slightly as he saw her. “It is you, my lady. I saw someone swimming, and thought perhaps it was Princess Camilla.”  
“I... I...”  
“Pardon my intrusion, my lady, but I thought I might find you here. I saw you walk off, and then I saw Lady Azura come here, so I assumed... honestly, I worried you might've fallen asleep. You've always been prone to that, and this is hardly a safe place to doze by one's lonesome.” Nerr relaxed slightly as she felt annoyance and bitterness overwhelm her initial embarrassment. Of _course_ he was just checking on her because he thought she'd fallen asleep in the woods like a stupid child. Even though she knew it was his duty to look out for her, and even though she wanted to appreciate the gesture like she normally would have, the irritation of knowing the _real_ reason behind his actions clouded everything, just like that ugly, bloody water.

“You know I always appreciate you looking after me, Gunther. But you don't have to worry; I've grown up enough to put myself to bed. I was just bathing.”  
“Buh-- Bath--?” She ignored his stuttering and stood up, the water stopping at her hips. For a split second, Gunther seemed too shocked to realize what he was looking at, but a moment later, he whirled around so quickly he nearly ran into a tree. “Sweet merciful gods above! I didn't realize you were _nude!!_ I thought you were swimming!”  
“...I _was_ swimming.”  
“I thought you were _clothed!!_ Oh, _please_ forgive me, my lady! I would never dream of-- I didn't see anything.” He added quickly. “My mind went blank in terror, so for all intents and purposes, your virtue has not been tarnished.” Nerr rolled her eyes so hard they hurt as she stepped out of the water, reaching for her tunic.

Though her retainer's back was turned, she could see that he was covering his eyes with his hands as well. The sudden pang in her heart made her throat tighten. She thought she was pretty; Camilla always said she was, and when she dared wear her armor without an arming coat or proper tights, many of the male soldiers gave her approving looks (a few of the female soldiers as well, she noted with some confusion). “Men are always overwhelmed by the lusts of the flesh”, or so books would've led her to believe, so why wouldn't he spare a little peek? There was the obvious reason (to her at least), that parents never wanted to see their children nude past a certain age, but then again, maybe he just preferred men. It was possible, but that wasn't the kind of thing one blatantly asked. Regardless, neither option made her feel anything but unattractive. Pulling the thin shift over her head, she pulled it down as far as it would go. It had no sleeves, but Azura was right; it would not go down very far over her breasts, so the hem only skirted her thighs. Grabbing her sword and dragonstone, her hairpin threaded loosely through her wet locks, she stalked past Gunther, rapping him a bit harder than was necessary with the scabbard.

“The danger has passed; you can open your eyes now.” The knight lowered his hands slowly, as if he didn't fully believe her, dropping them with a heavy sigh as he realized she was, in fact, fully dressed.  
“I... I am sorry, Lady Nerr--”  
“You should be.” Her voice was short as she walked back to camp. “You should be ashamed of yourself, reacting like that. As if you've never seen me nude before; you used to wash my back when I was little, for gods' sake.”

“That was _years_ ago...!” The older knight caught up with her quickly, and she wondered if she could lose him if she just cast aside her pride and ran back to her tent. Then she remembered, she didn't even know where her tent was; she hadn't been there to pitch it. “You were a child then. Now... If your brother knew about this, he'd have my head on a pike.”  
“I'm sure he's walked in on plenty of women bathing as well, Gunther. Possibly even by accident...”  
“Maybe so, but he is a prince- the crown prince of Nohr. He can do whatever he wishes and suffer no consequences. I am but a lowly peasant, my lady; my life is not worth the coin they pay me. My death would not weigh on anyone's conscious.” Nerr stopped short, looking up at her retainer. It was late, but the shadows that darkened Gunther's face had nothing to do with the low sun.

“That's not true--”  
“It is, Lady Nerr, which is why I do all in my power to not give anyone of a higher station than me a reason to want me dead. Especially not your overprotective siblings.” It was funny that he would call anyone else “overprotective”, but before she could point out the humor in that, the knight had turned away from her. “Forgive me again, my lady. I'll leave you now.”

He walked away, towards the other side of the camp, without so much as a backwards glance. Nerr stood there, at the edge of the camp, hating herself. No wonder he thought of her as a child, considering that she acted like one. She felt terrible now for snapping at him; of course Gunther didn't look at her when she was nude, he was being respectful. Had anyone else actually peeked at her, she probably would've gotten upset- how was he supposed to know he was the exception to the rule? Once again, all of her earlier happiness had been buried beneath a cloud of anger. She trudged into camp, asking Felicia where her tent had been set up, and diving inside without another word. She should've changed out of Azura's dress, but she was too upset to look for clothes. She lay down on her pallet, and pulled her hairpin loose. Thoughtlessly, she ran her fingers over the details as she closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep with it clutched lightly in her hand.

000000000000  
A/N- Oh, hello “Accidental Pervert” trope! It's been too long (since I played 'Awakening', in fact). This chapter was dedicated to mostly getting some supports out of the way (and WOW, it was _short_ ). I feel like Ch.17 in the game is about Kaze and Shura, because they're the one's who would've been most affected by it. I also like their supports, so I wanted to flesh them out a bit. I do _not_ like Azura/MU's A support in 'Conquest'- it's just there to remind you that you made the wrong choice choosing Nohr, and you should feel bad about it. I don't see the avatar wangsting about killing Nohrians in 'Birthright'... Also, the fact that they make Azura out to be a cold-blooded killer when she doesn't even understand how to hold a weapon properly just pisses me off. If anyone would be shaken up by killing people, it's her, not MU. Seriously, the gameplay and story segregation in this game is jarring at times.


	16. Author's Note

This doesn't really have anything to do with the story itself, but rather, with me posting it. Unlike fanfiction dot net, where I can actually see people are looking at my story without them leaving reviews, I can't gauge that here. Without any proof to the contrary, I have to assume every view is people who stop in, read a paragraph or two, then decide they don't want to continue reading. And if that's the case, it would be beneficial for me to stop posting. I wouldn't have to keep a schedual anymore, or remember to go back and format the text  _I already formatted while I was typing..._ And really, I think it would make me feel better to NOT post something than continuously throw my effort into a void.

Please don't think I'm fishing for reviews or even views in general. I just want to know if  _anyone_ is actually reading this, because if not, I can just use this account to post the smut I'd be embarrassed to put on my ff.net account and maybe just scrap this story all together.


	17. Mixed Shades of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which differences arr set aside for the moment

000000000000  
Ch. 16- “Mixed Shades of Gray”  
000000000000

The sun had just begun to set as the Nohrian army reached the borders of Izumo, casting everything in a golden luminescence. The air was filled with sound of birds singing and a low hum of prayers. Nerr inhaled deeply as she stepped over the threshold of the city- the air reminded her of the Sevenfold Sanctuary, calm and holy.

“This place is so beautiful... it's wonderfully relaxing.”  
“Isn't it?” Azura stepped beside her, smiling peacefully. “Izumo is known as the kingdom of the gods in Hoshido. Despite the turmoil of the outside world, within the boundaries of the city, it's always peaceful. They provide aid and sanctuary to anyone who asks for it, without question or hesitation. I always loved coming here when I lived in Hoshido.”  
“I can see why. It's inspiring, to see what peace can accomplish. We should speak to the duke... daimyo... whatever; we should find who's in charge and ask to be allowed to stay.”  
“I agree.” The songstress nodded, her smile losing a bit of it's brightness. “While we're here, perhaps we can also seek out some information. No one here can help us fight, but they might tell us if they've seen any enemy movement nearby. I think it's odd that we haven't come across any soldiers.” Nerr had to stop herself from gritting her teeth long enough to speak.

“I agree, unpleasant individuals aside... I don't believe Saizou and girl-Saizou haven't reported our location to Ryouma yet. He's plotting something, and it won't be pleasant... Do you know the...?”  
“Daimyo? His name is Izana. He's a bit... well... you'll see.”  
000

Whether or not the people of Izumo knew who they were, they were all polite and gracious. Nerr and her siblings had been told to go to the castle, no, they didn't need to arrange to see anyone, Izana-dono welcomed walk-ins. Deciding it would not be prudent to march into a castle with a full regiment of soldiers, they allowed the majority of the army to stay behind in the town, with Xander reminding them that their behavior reflected on the kingdom of Nohr, and they were to do nothing that might embarrass the royal family. The castle, so unlike Krakenburg, was built high atop a mountain, surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. Elise laughed aloud as she skipped up the gently winding path, grabbing Azura's hand and dragging her along. She'd wanted Nerr to skip with them as well, but the middle princess had graciously declined with a small smile, explaining that she was too tired to skip at the moment and besides, she would never have as much grace as the other girls. She should watch and learn first. Felicia quickened her steps just enough to catch up with her liege, fixing the princess with a concerned look.

“You've been getting tired fast these days, haven't you? Are you coming down with something, Lady Nerr?” She reached up to press her hand against Nerr's head, frowning as the other girl pushed her hand away. “You feel warm.”  
“That's only because you feel like a block of ice. I'm not sick, Felicia. I'm just worn out.”  
“We've only been marching... The drills we do out in the field aren't even as exhausting as Sir Gunther's drills back at the citadel; I can even walk without collapsing when we're done! Besides, you can usually run circles around me and Jakob...”  
“What's your point, Felicia?”  
“...I just didn't think you were the kind of person to get worn out, milady. You always seemed so strong... Undefeatable, you know?” Nerr's heart ached as she looked at the maid's shining eyes. She was not supposed to be causing her retainers worry... She reached out to pat the other girl on the back.

“I'm fine, Felicia. I mean it. Hopefully, we can have some nice lodgings tonight; just you wait, a good night's sleep and I'll be right as rain tomorrow. I might even need you to wake me up!” Felicia giggled slightly.  
“I'll try... I don't know if I'll be able to do it without Flora, though- you might sleep through me freezing an ear off.”  
“Oh, don't you dare...” The guards that framed the door bowed deeply to the group as they passed, not even asking them what their business was. It was beyond strange. Nerr looked around, taking in the polished wooden floors and rich tapestries that hung on the walls. The rooms were bright and open, a far cry from what she knew castles to look like. There didn't seem to be anyone around that they could speak to to ask for an audience.

“Who are we supposed to talk to--?”  
“Hello there! Hello, hello, hello! Greeting and salutations! _Hola, Guten Tag, Bienvenue!_ ” Everyone looked around for the source of the loud, chipper voice that called out. Leo actually drew back as the speaker approached them from one of the side doors, a slender man in luxurious white robes. His long hair was also white, and looked nicer than Nerr's ever had. As he drew closer, she could see that he had red markings on his face, as well as a hairpin that pulled some of his shining locks away from his face, though his looked more expensive than hers. He smiled widely at them, throwing open his arms in welcome. “You've traveled far to get here, haven't you? You have!? Oh, I knew it! Welcome, welcome one and all to my not-so-humble abode, Nohrian friends!” It seemed that everyone was too dumbfounded to speak, but as the commander, Nerr reminded herself that she was responsible for making a good impression. She dipped into a curtsy, which felt a bit odd, seeing as how she had to use her ragged cape in lieu of a skirt.

“Thank you for the warm welcome.” The strange Hoshidan laughed aloud, clapping in delight the way Elise would have.  
“Oh, don't you have pretty manners? They go well with that pretty face! My castle here is a teeny, tiny, bitty baby, but please, make yourselves at home! Oh... um...” He inhaled sharply through his teeth, and Nerr felt her shoulders stiffen. Was this a trap?!  
“Is... is something wrong...?”  
“Ummmm... Not _wrong_ per se, it's just... your shoes...”  
“...what shoes?” He grinned again.  
“Not your shoes, silly; I'm not crazy! _Their_ shoes. It's customary to remove one's shoes before entering someone's residence in Hoshido. Normally I wouldn't care, especially since the culture is different in Nohr, but you're all wearing very sharp, very pointy metal shoes, and the staff here works very hard to keep the floor nice, _soooo_...” Leo scoffed in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? Is this a joke? I don't--”  
“Leo.” Azura gave him a stern look. “We are guests in the daimyo's castle. And he's right, that is the custom in Hoshido.”  
“Wait, what?” Nerr turned her attention back to the man standing before her, who was rocking on his heels and whistling. “ _You_? You're--”  
“Oh, silly me, not making proper introductions! I am the daimyo of Izumo- Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods, keeper of the prophecies... And the 'Best Hair in Izumo'... not to brag. It's lovely to meet you all!” Nerr forced herself to keep smiling, though she'd wanted to back up more with every title he listed. There was something so... _off_ about him. That was probably what Azura had warned her about.

“I see. You're the... the...”  
“Daimyo, yes. I suppose the Nohrian equivalent would be something along the lines of 'Archduke', but I don't care for the way that word feels in my mouth.”  
“ _He's_ an archduke? Impossible.” Behind her, Leo had finished removing his shoes, and was grumbling ceaselessly, whispering to his siblings. “He's so disgustingly casual.”

“I'm more than a little surprised he can lead a state like... well, like he is.”  
“It's downright unsettling...” Elise, without the height added from her heeled boots, was even shorter, but she bounded up to the Hoshidan, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Hi, Lord Izana! It's great to meet you! Let's be best friends!” Laughing, he stooped down to hug her, a hug she returned with a vengeance.  
“Oh! Aren't you cutest little girl this side of the Infinite Chasm?! From now on, you're my new favorite, Princess Elise!”

“Huh?” The young healer pulled back slightly, her mouth turned down in a perplexed frown. “Um... did I already introduce myself? I know I'm kind of forgetful, but...” Nerr frowned as well. No, absolutely none of the royals had introduced her, or themselves. Sensing the sudden animosity in the air, the daimyo stood up straight, smiling gently.  
“Oh, don't look at me like that, you silly geese. You're all members of the Nohrian royal family; of course I know your names! Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, Princesses Azura and Nerr, Prince Leo and Princess Elise. You're all as beautiful as the rumors imply. The last time I was surrounded by this many gorgeous people was when I was covering my bedroom walls in mirrors!” All suspicion immediately forgotten, Elise laughed.  
“Well, that makes total sense!”  
“Of course it does! Come in, come in!” He beckoned them inside, and while her Nohrian siblings seemed apprehensive, Azura stepped over the threshold with a smile.

“Thank you for having us, Izana-dono. It's wonderful to see you again.”  
“From your lips to the gods' ears. Oh, it's been too long since you've graced Izumo with your presence, Azura-sama.” Seeing how easily the singer spoke to the daimyo, the other royals begrudgingly walked inside too. He led them further into the castle, gesticulating wildly as he spoke. “I have to say, you royals have the most exquisite of exquisite timing. Tonight I'm hosting a banquet for lovely little aristocrats like you! I already have the most _to die for_ guest list, oh, you'll _die!!_ You simply _must_ attend! You must!” He turned to face Nerr, his face brimming with excitement. The way he spoke, it was as though he were _shooting_ his words at her. “You will, yes? Will you? Won't you?”

“Erm... We would be... honored, of course, but-- Wh-what other guests might be coming?” The last thing they needed was to be stuck in a room for of Hoshidan nobles who would report their location straight to the capital. Still, it wouldn't do to offend such a powerful leader- perhaps they could stay for a few minutes...? Izana's peals of laughter echoed through the halls as he led them to a room. The doors were made of thin paper screens, just like the ones in Shirasagi.  
“The serendipity is almost too much to believe, I know, but you're not even the first royals to grace my doorstep today!” Nerr's heart dropped to her feet as he slid open the doors. She already knew exactly who was inside, and her thundering heart made her vision go blurry as she took in the first impression of the Hoshidan royals sitting inside the room. Camilla was there to catch her as she fell, fortunately.

“N-Nee-sama!?” Sakura's voice was almost drowned out by the ringing in her ears as the young princess dashed over to her, her eyes wide in fear. “Oh, nee-sama! A-are you a-alright?!” The other royals seemed far less concerned with her health. Hinoka had gone pale and looked on the verge of swooning as well as she half stood. Ryouma and Takumi, however, did not move, simply glaring at her.  
“Nerrida...! What are you doing here?!” Her Hoshidan sister asked, her voice breaking. Nerr tried to speak, but no words came out. The high prince glared at her as though he were praying for her imminent death.  
“...How unexpected.” The first thought that came to her mind, in the wake of how hilariously cruel it was, was something along the lines of, ' _Well, this isn't awkward...'_ , but before she could try to voice her wry remarks, a large dark figure stepped in front of her. Looking up, she could see Xander's short violet cape as he stood in front of her, shielding her from the Hoshidan's stares.

“Stay behind me, Nerr. These people are dangerous! They will stop at nothing to steal you away from us.” Ryouma laughed coldly, getting to his feet and approaching the other prince. Nerr scrambled to her feet to quickly step back, and Jakob and Gunther both moved forward to act as human shields between her and her... family... as well.  
“Nohrian logic at it's finest...” The brunette samurai sneered. “Let's not forget who's demon king stole our sister _first_.” Xander prickled with rage.

“Speak ill of my father again, and so help me--”  
“Why are you getting upset?” Ryouma smirked cruelly, knowing he was pushing the other man's buttons. “It's not an insult if it's true. After all, 'bloodthirsty, heartless savages' is synonymous with 'Nohrians' for a reason.” With a loud scrape of metal, the blonde man unsheathed his sword, his rival quickly doing the same. The air crackled with the combined holy auras.  
“You truly desire to feel my blade at your throat, don't you?”  
“Just try it. I dare you!”

“Oh, no!!” Izana rushed forward, stepping between the princes and shoving them apart with a hand on each of their armored chests. He frowned up at them both. “No no no no NO! You stop this at once, both of you! Bad princes! As the heirs of your countries, I expect better from both of you than to go around breaking Izumo's peace pact.”  
“Pact?” Xander lowered his blade slightly, looking confused.

“Yes! Didn't King Garon tell you? Oh, that man would forget his backside if it wasn't so firmly attached to his spine... Izumo is a holy land, and as such, we strictly prohibit violence of any kind. After all, it's hard to give someone sanctuary if the people they're running from are free to barge in and kill them dead! Even the heirs to the kingdoms are not exempt; we might not be able to execute you in Izumo... but we can certainly extradite you someplace that _can_.” Izana's carefree nature fell away, revealing an incredibly serious ruler. It was incredibly unnerving, and Nerr wished he would go back to being silly and flippant. She got her wish as the daimyo smiled widely again, removing his hand from the other men now that he was sure they wouldn't try to kill each other.  
“So let's all put away our nasty weapons and prepare for supper! That's an order.” Breathing hard as they looked at each other, like bulls getting ready to charge, the princes sheathed their blades, each taking a step back.

“As a guest in your country, Lord Izana, I will respect your laws.” Xander's voice was even, but it was evident by the furrow in his brow that he was still fuming. Ryouma seemed to have a harder time calming himself, his eyes filled with loathing as he glared at Xander.  
“I may stay my blade, but don't expect me to let my guard down around you for a second, savage. I don't need a weapon to kill you should the need arise.”   
“You wish to engage in hand to hand combat? That can be arranged...” Izana covered his face with his palm, shaking his head in exasperation.  
“Ugh. Enough of this combat talk. It's so _boring!!_ As long as you're under my roof, princelings, you'll play by my rules. And they're such fun rules, too; you would enjoy it if you gave it a chance. Now then, since neither of you is mature enough to play nice on your own, I'm going to have to take away your toys. Your swords, please.” He held out his hands, and both princes looked at him, aghast, but it was clear he was serious. Grumbling under their breath, they untied their sheathes and handed the blades to Izana. He nearly dropped them, clearly unused to the weight.

“Oof! Goodness, these are heavy! You two must have strong arms to swing them around all day. I'll just put these in the display cabinet for now; you can pick them up when you leave.” He began walking away, but stopped, beaming at them all once more. “Our bountiful banquet is still cooking, so in the meantime, please enjoy our amenities.”  
000

Nerr was grateful for the chance to take off her armor, having practically lived in it for the last few weeks, but she hardly had anything that could considered appropriate for a banquet in her baggage. Hopefully, Lord Izana would understand that, being at war in a foreign country, she had no time to prepare a ball gown. Ducking her siblings- all of them- she stepped into a small antechamber. She could see out into the garden from where she stood. There was a small pond in the middle, a willow lazily dipping it's hanging branches into the water. She never should have decided to stop in Izumo; any province that wasn't an outright ally ran the risk of having Hoshidans within it's borders too. She should've just taken the time to think of another route and come up with a rousing speech to mitigate the soldier's discontent. She could hear Xander grumbling as he approached the room, and by the time he'd entered, she was already waiting on him.

“Is it that uncomfortable for you to walk around in bare feet?” She asked, teasing gently. The crown prince groaned, wiggling his bare toes on the hardwood floor; Nerr couldn't remember ever seeing him without boots, to be honest.  
“This is a cruel and unusual punishment. First I'm stripped of my shoes, then my blade; what next? Am I to walk around in my smallclothes before Lord Izana is satisfied?” The princess snickered under her breath.

“I bet he would like that. Him and many others...”  
“Don't mock your brother, little princess. I'll have you clapped in irons.” Despite his harsh words, he was smiling. “I honestly don't know how you do it. Walking barefoot, I mean. Walking on a newly polished floor makes my skin crawl, and you've been marching through all manner of terrain. Azura, too- gods, what's wrong with you two?”  
“Well, I can't speak for Azura, but I've gotten used to it, I suppose. It's very different from walking around the Citadel... but then again, everything is different from the Citadel...”

“Nerr...” Xander reached out, lightly grasping her chin between his forefinger and thumb and forcing her to look at him. He looked concerned. “How are you holding up, sister? I know this can't be easy for you, having to face those-- ...your other family.” He caught himself before he could say something unpleasant. She wondered why; it wasn't as if he hadn't been saying ugly things about them all this time, right along with everyone else. Perhaps he worried he would insult her as well, by association. Nerr sighed deeply, breaking free from his grip to return to the window, looking outside. The sky was a garish mix of indigo and gold, the standard night for Hoshido. Far off to the west, the clouds were darker.

“I'm fine, brother. I'm just sorry about all this. I should be planning better routes for us to take. If I weren't so stupid, we probably could've begun our siege on the capital ages ago. We could've been home by now. I--”  
“Nerr.” Xander stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You hold yourself to too high a standard. This is your first campaign; you can't honestly expect to have this war won and done in a month. And you need to bear in mind that not everything in the world is your fault, little princess.  
It was good planning that led us here, not foolishness. You are a good, kind leader who wants her soldiers to have a safe place to rest. Don't you know how happy our troops are to have you as their commander? I hear it every day, how much they adore you, how willing they are to fight in your name.” He was certainly laying it on thick today. A long time ago, she would've believed his lies, would've believed she had that much potential to be a great leader, but marching alongside their troops proved exactly how deficient she was.

“If you say so, brother.” The prince sighed, seeing that his words weren't having the desired effect. They stood in silence for a moment, a silence that was broken by him chuckling sadly.  
“I just realized something... We haven't actually just stood and talked this long in years. Not since the fete, actually. It's odd, having a heart-to-heart talk with you without a sword in my hand.” Nerr turned around, breaking way from his grip to frown up at him.  
“We did _not_ have a 'heart-to-heart' at the fete, Xander. You destroyed the one dream I had, and left me with a painfully unhappy existence looming over me. Don't ever delude yourself into thinking it was anything else.” Xander frowned as well, his voice becoming strict again.

“Stop exaggerating, Nerr. I simply told you the truth; a truth I thought you were smart enough to have already known by then. The real world is not like one of your fairytale books; as a princess, you have an obligation to--” He broke off as Nerr pushed past him, heading towards the door. Not just because she was bored with his speech (though that had something to do with it), but because she did not want the approaching figure to think he was catching her unawares.

“Hello, Nerrida.”  
“...you.” Was all she said in way of greeting to her Hoshidan elder brother. Xander dashed forward the moment he realized what was going on, once again putting himself between his sister and Ryouma.  
“What do you want, Hoshidan?!” He hissed. The high prince looked between them, his face for once not a rictus mask of hatred. He looked... tired. Holding up his hands in a sign of peace, he spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Please, calm yourself. I mean no harm to either of you. I simply wish to speak to my sister.” Ryouma's controlled demeanor seemed to have left a void, one that Xander quickly filled with anger.  
“So you can steal her away to Hoshido the first chance you get? I won't allow it!”  
“Watch that temper of yours, Nohrian prince. I admit I acted out of line earlier, but I will not violate Izumo's peace agreement. I do not have the luxury of making such a political misstep.” Though he still seemed suspicious, Xander's anger seemed to have cooled to a low simmer, and he relaxed his posture a touch.

“We find something we can agree on. I have no intention of disrespecting a land that gives us shelter. If you and yours can behave amicably, then so can we.”  
“This is nice.” Nerr droned, turning to walk away. “While you two bond over the hardships of being heirs to the crown, I'm gonna go away now, okay? Okay.” She tried to head for the door, but both men reached out to stop her, each grabbing a wrist.  
“Where are you going?”  
“What's wrong with you, Nerr?” The princess closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
“...if you don't let go of me, I will unhinge my jaw and devour both of you. I don't even need to turn into a dragon for that.” Her voice was slow and calm, though perhaps that was why both Ryouma and Xander released her at once. The samurai frowned deeply at her.

“I've been looking for you, Nerrida. I was hoping that, since we are in a neutral territory, we could speak for a bit. This may be the only chance we get.”  
“I have nothing to say you.” She stared at him, her tone as well as her eyes glacial. Takumi wasn't the only one in the family who could give withering glares. “Do you think I've forgotten about what you did in Macarath? Do you think I've forgiven you?” Ryouma flinched slightly as the meaning of her words dawned on him.

“I did what I had to as the situation demanded, sister. As the high prince of Hoshido, I--”  
“Why do you speak as though I care? Am I supposed to care about your reasons, your title? Nothing you say makes any difference. You are a soulless, black-hearted monster, and I am ashamed that your blood flows through my veins.”  
“Nerrida...”  
“I am not your sister, Prince Ryouma. So don't speak to me as though I am.” She tried to storm away, but Xander had once again grabbed her, holding her in place.

“What are you talking about, Nerr? What happened in Macarath?”  
“...I'll tell you when we're not in Izumo. You're going to kill somebody, and I don't want it to happen here.” The blonde man blanched, before rounding on Ryouma in a rage.  
“What is she talking about?! What horrible thing have you done to my little princess?!”  
“I've done nothing to my sister.” The Hoshidan prince's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing in disgust. “What do you _assume_ I've done, you deviant...?!”  
“Ugh! Stop this! Both of you! You make me sick!” The men stopped glaring at one another long enough to look at their sister, who was fuming. “I can't even tell you two apart anymore; it's like I'm looking at the same, stupid person!” Xander recoiled, wounded by her words.

“Nerr! You go too far; there's no need to insult me like that! I could not possibly be _anything_ like this sorry excuse for a prince!”  
“For once, I agree with the Nohrian. Comparing the two of us- what nerve! ...for starters, I'm much more attractive.” Both Nohrians rounded on Ryouma at that, Xander in anger, Nerr in disgust.  
“ _Beg pardon?!”_ The princess scoffed loudly.  
“Oh, I'm sure you're very attractive; for a lobster. Most women I know aren't crustaceans, though.” The Nohrian prince laughed aloud as Ryouma glared at her this time.

“I'll have you know I have women _begging_ to be my lovers!” The princess groaned at that abhorrent statement.  
“EWWWW! _Why are you telling me that?!_ I'm supposed to be your _sister_ , I don't want to know about your sex life! Ergh, this is what I was talking about! You two act like stupid, petty children, arguing over who looks better... You're the heirs to your kingdoms; act like it! Ugh, I'm leaving now to go throw up and try to remove the part of my brain responsible for short-term memory before dinner...” She finally succeeded in leaving the room, only to be knocked flat on her rump as someone ran into her. She hit the floor hard, a Nohrian accent cutting through her disgruntled thoughts.

“There he is! Get 'im!” Another person almost trampled her, and Nerr quickly got to her feet, watching in horror as two Nohrian soldiers charged at Ryouma, grabbing his arms. He struggled against the, managing to break one arm free and punch one of the men in the face. As he stumbled back, the other solider elbowed the prince in the gut, knocking the wind from him. Struggling to find her voice, she dashed forward, standing between her blood brother and his assailant.  
“What do you think you're doing? What is the meaning of this!?” The soldier, who she didn't recognize, sneered at her, pushing her aside roughly. She would've fallen again had Xander not caught her. He looked absolutely livid.  
“How _dare_ you lay hands on your princess?! You don't have orders to be here, much less stage an attack!”

“Oh, ignore those party poopers. Guards! Capture him! Do it now, please~!” Nerr felt as though she'd been dipped in ice water at the sound of Izana's voice, and as the daimyo walked into the room, smiling as always, the soldiers nodded briskly, each grabbing Ryouma by an arm and half dragging him out.  
“Unhand me, dastards! What is the meaning of this? Izana-dono--!!” As he disappeared behind a wall, he went silent, and Nerr was certain she heard a loud blow. Xander stepped up to the Hoshidan man, glaring down at him.  
“What is the meaning of this, Izana? You tell us violence is forbidden in Izumo, then you order an attack on Prince Ryouma, and drag Nohrian soldiers into it, no less!” Izana smiled up at the prince, chuckling slightly, a laugh that grew louder and louder, until he was practically shouting.

“I can't believe you still don't understand! Oh, Prince Xander, everyone gives you too much credit. Only idiots believe in nonsense like 'peace pacts'. Idiots like Izana.” Before Nerr could even think to ask what was going on, a bright flash of light blinded her. Rubbing her eyes to try and make the spots stop blinking, she opened them a crack, her mouth falling open in shock. Izana had gone, leaving a small, tittering mage wearing shabby mauve robes. With his sallow skin and bulging eyes, he looked like a madman, an impression not eased by the way he stood with his shoulders hunched and his thin, long fingered hands twitching uncontrollably. Nerr did not know the strange, frightening man, but Xander clearly did, the way his lips pulled back form his teeth at the sight of him.

“Zola!” The mage, Zola, giggled, his voice reedy and grating.  
“That's my name! It's been too long, Prince Xander. _Phew_ , it feels _sooo_ good to finally be myself again! Pretending to be that twat Izana around the Hoshidans? I have glimpsed Hell, and it is _not_ pretty.”  
“What are you doing here, you sorry excuse for a jester? What is the meaning of this?!” Zola cringed in the face of Xander's fury, curling into a tighter ball.

“I-I came to help, sire! King Garon sent me to gather information- these byak savages are so stupid, they don't think twice before spewing their secrets. Since the Hoshidans were coming, I thought I'd step in and do my civic duty to contribute to the war effort. You know, by killing them all!”  
“You monster!” The princess stormed forward as well, and the mage cowered even further. “No one has asked for your help! Especially not like this!” He peeked up at her, grinning nervously.  
“Well... y-you don't have to ask! I'm willing to do my part without being told, unlike some people... Hans wouldn't lift a finger to help unless King Garon pointed out step by step what he needed to do. Not me, though. I take initiative!”

“What have you done with the real Izana?” Xander hissed.  
“Aw, I'm afraid that half-wit and his beloved hair have been locked up for a while. He'll enjoy Prince Ryouma's company, no doubt. And that of the other Hoshidan royals.” Zola snorted with laughter. “I wonder if the little one will c-c-c-cry when it's her turn.”  
“You monster! You would even execute the young ones?! That's despicable, even for you!”

“No more flattery, please! I'll blush!” The mage seemed unable to control his laughter; the longer he did it, the less it sounded like a sign of happiness so much as a sign of some mental infirmity. “King Garon will be so pleased with my efforts. Without the pesky royals in the way, you can just waltz up to the capital and stroll through the front doors. Just think about it; no more fighting! Victory, done and done, just like that! Oh, I'm so smart! I'll be the new royal advisor for sure; suck on _that_ , Iago!” Zola sighed deeply, facing the royals with a grin. “Well, I enjoyed this chat, your majesties, but I have some business to attend to... of the stabbing variety. Ha ha! It's party time!!”

A circle of runes glowed in the air around him before he vanished in another flash of light. Xander continued calling out to the mage to halt, as though he were still somewhere in the vicinity (which he clearly wasn't). Nerr could not think to open her mouth. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Despite how horrified and disgusted she was, despite how wrong everything seemed... that foul miscreation, Zola, had a point. They would undoubtedly have to fight the Hoshidan royals anyway, the closer they drew to the capital... And even if she wished to spare them, King Garon would no doubt view such maudlin sentiments unkindly. This was exactly what she had been anticipating; wasn't it better to get it over with sooner rather than later, and let the blood, the guilt, be on someone else's hands?

“Xander...” She spoke up quietly. “What should we do? I mean... it's a viable strategy; it would greatly reduce the number of casualties on our side--”  
“Don't even speak like that, sister.” The prince turned around to face her, still livid, though it was clear his ire was not directed at her. “You know full well this is not a strategy you condone, and for good reason. Hoshido is our enemy, but we do _not_ violate peace treaties! Will will not repay a country that shows us hospitality with treachery! The nerve of that insolent little--! This has nothing to do with strategy; this is a small, insignificant man trying to use the war to climb up the social ladder. He may think our father will condone this type of behavior, but I won't allow it! This treachery will not go unpunished.” Xander took her hand in his and pulled her from the room. “Come, Nerr. We must find our siblings- and my sword- so that we may set free our sworn enemies.”

“I didn't think you would be so upset about this, brother.” Nerr tried to speak calmly as she ran, but her heart was thundering for reasons that had nothing to do with physical exertion. “The future king should be more pragmatic; Father would be disappointed if he saw you now...”  
“No, little princess; I would be disappointed in _him_ if he agreed with this underhanded betrayal. Nohr does not need to resort to such shameful tactics; I would not bear a victory like this. We will win this war with honor, or die trying.” The princess could not help but chuckle softly at those words. He sounded so vehement, so outraged... she was tempted to remind him that this was the enemy; they would not show him the same mercy, so he shouldn't be risking his life for theirs. Xander slowed to a halt, looking down at her, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Was that a guffaw I heard? Out with it, little princess; what's so funny?”  
“You.” Nerr shook her head, smiling sadly. “Not so long ago, you rebuked me for doing the same thing you're doing now; showing mercy to the enemy. Now _I'm_ the one saying we should kill them and be done with, and _you're_ saying we should spare them.”  
“I thought that would please you.” He said, guardedly. She nodded.  
“It does. It's nice to see that Nohr's paragon knight is human after all. ...you're a kind and gentle person, Xander. Were it not for this war, and the generations of animosity between our countries, I think you would be first in line to befriend the Hoshidans.” Xander pulled a face of disgust.

“Ergh. Do me a favor, and keep that nonsense in your head where it belongs. Now, I need to find Azura, so she she can help me find where that dastard took my Siegfried. Nerr, you find our siblings, and gather our retainers; I don't want any of the soldiers to know about this- the last thing we need is our troops fighting their friends.”  
“I'm on it.”  
000

Understandably, the royal family was upset at this unsettling development. Elise alternated between worry over the real Izana, and disgust that she'd let Zola hug her. Azura was worried as well, her stoic facade falling away completely as she paced nervously, wringing her hands and muttering to herself, her eyes wide with fear. Nerr slapped her (lightly, more of a tap than anything) to snap her out of her panic.

“Calm down, Azura. Everything's going to be fine. We just need to find where they're keeping the royals--”  
“Probably where the highest concentration of guards are.” Camilla was leafing through a Ragnarök tome, looking distraught. “Even though they're unarmed, no one would take any risks with Hoshidan royalty. Even though I'm sure Zola would like to do the honors himself, these traitorous soldiers of fortune might decide it's less work guarding corpses.”  
“We need to find Zola, too.” Leo said calmly. Of all the siblings, he and Nerr seemed to be the only ones keeping level heads. “That dastard might be nothing more than an entertainer, but his magic is strong. If he's using warp spells, he might decide to just pop into wherever the Hoshidans are being held and kill them before we get a chance to find them.”

“So we need to split up. Leo, Camilla, you go look for the royals.... eh... take Elise with you- I don't think the strongest of our soldiers can withstand a barrage of fireballs to the face. Xander, you and Azura can come with me to look for Zola... I never dreamed I'd say this, but these soldiers need to be cut down. Clearly, they don't care who they take orders from, so they're a threat that needs to be neutralized.” Elise looked up at her with huge, terrified eyes.  
“We're gonna kill our own soldiers...?”  
“These are not Nohrian soldiers, little one.” Xander's voice was firm, but the turmoil in his eyes was plain. “Stooping to such shameful depths, taking orders from someone who has no authority to order _anything_... These are no better than unscrupulous sellswords, bandits even. Such treason must be met with the proper punishment. Unfortunately for these fools, that punishment is death.”  
000

The castle was massive, unfortunately, so they had a lot of ground to cover, but luckily, Camilla's hunch seemed to be right. Most of the guards were concentrated around the third floor, a landing that led out into another garden. Nerr peered outside, where a group of men in paladin's armor stood talking with a strategist. She lazily twirled a staff between her fingers as she spoke, and by the crystal at it's apex, the princess could tell it was imbued with a freeze spell. She drew back with a quiet gasp as a bow knight walked by, fortunately looking everywhere but her direction. She let out the breath she'd unwittingly been holding.

“Omigod, that was so scary. I don't know why that scared me so much...” She whispered. “We might be able to slip past them.”  
“Nerr, I think that corridor down there might be where our siblings are being held.” She looked at Azura, who was chewing on her lip.  
“...there are a lot of doors down that way.”  
“At the end of the hall, there's a room that's much stronger than the others. It houses Izumo's antiquities- I saw it years ago when I came here with Ryouma and everyone...” Gritting her teeth, Nerr peeked back out. Was it just her, or did there seem to be even _more_ soldiers now?

“... _oh_ , there's lots of people down there. If that's where they are, then we need to tell the others. Pieri, Felicia- can you two sneak back down stairs and get reinforcements? We might be able to pick some of them off from here, but...”  
“Yeah, yeah!” The blunette cavalier bounced on the balls of her feet. “I can send out invitations to the stabbing party! Can I kill people on the way?” Nerr was about to shout at her, but Xander stepped in, issuing a stern order.  
“Do not harm any Hoshidans you come across, Pieri. We are guests in these people's home.”  
“So... just Nohrians? …. _kaaaay_ , that sounds wrong, but you're the boss, Prince Xander!” Lazwald stepped forward, uncertainty writ on his face.  
“Er, perhaps I should go with Pieri, Lady Nerr. She tends to get... _excited_.”  
“Yes, and perhaps I _shouldn't_ go with her, you know; th-the 'Scourge of Domestics'?” Felicia moved to half hide behind Jakob, who rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

“Stop being over dramatic, Felicia. Lady Nerr tasked you with a mission, and I expect you to fulfill your duties. I will--” What he would've done was left to the wind, as an arrow whizzed past his face, lodging in the trunk of a tree. The archer who's fired it cursed, pulling another arrow from his quiver. Nerr ran forward, driving the Yato into his side. With a loud scream, he hit the ground, trying to staunch the blood gushing from his wound. A slash to the face quieted him, but the cry had already gone out, alerting the other soldiers.

“Dammit all! All three of you, go! NOW!” She did not have time to look and ensure that the retainers were obeying her command, as one of the paladins charged at her, the force of his lance hitting her in the stomach knocking her back. It was all she could do the block his next swing, though the spear tip came frightfully close to her face as she tried to push it away. The wooden shaft of the lance splintered in half as an ax was brought down on it. The paladin stumbled forward a bit, just close enough for Gunther to swing the ax again, catching the other man in the face with the wide, curved haft. Falling against the wall, he was defenseless as the older knight smashed the blunt edge into his face continuously, until Nerr pulled him back.

“Gunther! As much as I appreciate your vigor, we don't have time to make mashed potatoes out of one soldier!”  
“Forgive me, my lady, I--” Hooking the ax back on his belt, he transferred his lance to his left hand and swung it at the nearest bow knight, who was attempting to steady his bow. The young man, dazed from the blow to the face, could barely scream before Jakob plunged his dagger into the unprotected part of his throat, dodging the blood that spurted out. “--I seem to have lost my temper for a moment.”  
“I expect better from you.” Grabbing the limp archer by the arm before he could fall to the floor, Nerr heaved the corpse at the strategist who was fumbling with her staff, knocking her to the ground. Grabbing the thin rod from her, the princess put her foot on the woman's throat, pressing down slightly.

“Where are the Hoshidan royals?” Weeping quietly, the woman weakly pointed down the hall. It was just as Azura had believed. “And where is Zola?” The Nohrian woman seemed reluctant to speak, so Nerr smashed the staff down on the floor next to her head, shattering the crystal and pressing the jagged edges that were still embedded in the staff into her cheek. Blood oozed out heavily over her face. “Maybe you didn't hear me; _where is-_ -”  
“There's a room, all the way in the back! At the other end of the castle... He's in there... Oh gods, please don't kill me; I was just following orders...!”  
“You didn't _have_ orders.” Xander seethed quietly, bringing his ebon blade down on her neck. She shuddered for a moment, then went limp. Everyone stood still for a moment, trying to catch their breath and not inhale the stench of blood. All but Azura, who had tiptoed around the crimson puddles to press her ear against the wall, slowly making her way down the hall in that position. “What is it, sister?” Xander's brows were furrowed in concern.

“I hear something. I can't make it out... it sounds like yelling...” Nerr was about to try and listen as well when a loud scream echoed through the hall, muffled only slightly by whatever doors blocked it. “That's Sakura!!” The singer shrieked, flying down the hall. By the time the other princess caught up to her, she was pulling at the handles on the heavy, redwood doors to no avail, tears running down her cheeks as the screams from within grew more hysterical.

“Stand back.” She had barely heard Leo's voice, but pulled Azura away nonetheless, just as the doors exploded off their hinges in a shower of splinters. Within the room, Ryouma, Hinoka and Takumi were struggling with two heavily armored generals, who were trying to bring their jagged, twisted axes down on the royals. Sakura cowered in a corner, her hands covering her head as she sobbed. They were all thrown aside as the floor shuddered, twisted branches scraping against armor and bare skin alike. One of the generals rounded on his attacker, only to try and run away as circle of runes flashed before him.

“You're goin' down, scumbag!!” Elise shouted at him, channeling the magic from her Mjolnir tome to the air. The soldier screamed as the lightning magic seared through him, burning him from the inside out. His comrade tried to jump over his smoldering corpse, but was pushed back by Camilla, who had picked up a smithing hammer from somewhere.  
“Uh uh uh; you've been naughty!” She swung the hammer, the clang of metal hitting metal deafening. The general fell hard to ground, bringing his arms up in vain to try and shield himself from the coming blow. Raising the hammer above her head, the eldest Nohrian princess brought it down hard, the squelching sound of squishing meat setting everyone's teeth on edge as the armor warped and deformed. There was a large crater in the cuirass, and blood oozed onto the floor from between the gaps in the steel. The Hoshidans stared in shocked silence, only broken by Sakura's constant sniffling. Azura pushed past the royals, Nohrian and Hoshidan alike, to kneel beside the rose-haired girl, taking her into her arms.

“Sakura...! Sakura, are you okay?” The young girl shook her head, burying her face in her sister's neck.  
“Th-they tried t-t-t-to--”  
“It's okay, Sakura... you're safe now, no one's going to hurt you...” Xander's face was inscrutable as he watched his sister continue soothing one the enemy royals. Sharply, he turned on his heel.  
“They're alive, we're done here. We need to find Zola- if he catches wind of this, he'll tell Father, then we'll all be in trouble.”  
“Where is he?” Even though Leo addressed his brother, he was too busy eying Takumi with contempt to face him.

“Somewhere on the opposite end of the castle.”  
“Maybe I should deal with him. No offense, but magic tears through you guys like you're wet paper.”  
“I'm coming with you, brother.” Sheathing her bloody sword, Nerr began walking back down the bloody hall. “I can take a few spells.”  
000

Zola had holed up in another fortified room, deciding that sorcerers might be better guards for him, able to burn and freeze and paralyze their opponents from a distance. Unfortunately, their magic did not work so well against Leo, the magic flowing through his own veins dampening it's effects. Niles was fairly tolerant of magic as well, shaking off the few tendrils of a Mjolnir spell that licked his skin and firing an arrow into the temple of the mage that cast it. Their satin robes did not offer much protection, especially against the goring horns that tore through them as Nerr transformed into her feral self, grabbing one of the soldiers by the leg and shaking him until it dislocated. That wasn't what killed him, of course; death was a blessed relief after she'd slammed him against the walls several times, knocking off plaster and smearing the pristine white with blood. Dropping her battered chew toy, the princess leaned her head closer to the door, listening.

“Is he in there?” Leo asked, not bothering to keep his voice down- it would've been impossible to remain undetected, what with the roaring and screams of pain. After another short moment of eavesdropping, she nodded.  
_“Oh, he's in there. And he knows we're out here. I think he just voided his bowels.”_  
“I'm as satisfied with that knowledge as I am disgusted by it.” Channeling his magic through the purple tome, the doors glowed faintly as they pulsed with energy, before ripping off their hinges. In the back of her mind, Nerr hoped the real daimyo would forgive them for destroying his castle. The sorcerous prince stepping into the room, only lose his balance as the floor frosted over. He slipped on the ice, windmilling his arms wildly to keep from falling. She pushed him back to his feet with her head, ensuring that when she squeezed inside, she dug her long talons into the floor to keep from slipping as well. They dug deep gouges into the floor, but she was sure that could come out with a bit of buffing.

“Zola! Come out, you miserable waste of breath. The longer you make me wait, the harder this is going to be for you.” There was a clattering in the far corner of the room, and slowly, the Nohrian mage peeked his head out from behind a table. His eyes looked like they would pop from his skull at any moment, which appeared more cadaverous than the bodies growing cold outside. As Nerr stepped closer to him, she could see there were tears running down his sunken cheeks.  
“W-w-why are you fighting me...?! I-I-I'm not the enemy- the Hoshidans a-are! I only act f-f-for the glory of Nohr; I captured your enemies for you! You should be thanking me! Why is this happening...?!”  
“Contemptible fool... You _dare_ say you do this in our name?”  
“ _You admitted yourself that you did not have orders to do this. The Nohrian army does not need rouge agents who think it is up to them to decide what is helpful._ ” Zola's lips trembled as he looked up at her, quickly turning his attention to Leo, bowing lowly and groveling at his feet.

“Lord Leo, please... Please, have mercy...! You know I am a good servant--”  
“You are a mockery and a disgrace. You have tainted our kingdom's grand legacy and dragged our names through the mud with your foolishness. Have you any idea how much you've hurt our campaign, you miserable shit? _Have you?!_ No country will be neutral towards us now that they think we'll stab them in the back the first chance we get! You've destroyed our reputation and endangered us all! All because you're a sneaky, spineless coward...”  
“I-I-I can fix this! I swear I can, Lord Leo! Just give me one more chance! Lady Nerr...! Sweet girl, kind girl... You'll show me mercy, you'll protect me-- Grhk!!” Nerr pushed him down onto the floor, leaning a good amount of her substantial weight onto his back and ribs. She could hear him struggling to inhale.

 _“You laugh at the thought of killing children. You conned my family into coming to this peaceful place so that you could slaughter them. Does that sound like the kind of behavior that should be rewarded with mercy, brother?”_  
“Hmmm... no, I don't think it does. In fact, I think Zola would rather die than live with the shame of his cowardly actions. Don't you, sister?”  
_“Indeed. It's better this way.”_  
“NOOOOO!!” Zola wailed, and began struggling anew. “No, please!! I was wrong! S-s-so wrong...!! I've seen the error of my ways, _please_ ; spare my unworthy life!!”

 _“Are you shouting because you're having fun, Zola? Ha ha; it's party time!_ ” She continued holding him, pressing harder and hard into the wooden floor as Leo opened his tome.  
“You might wanna move your foot, Nerr.” No sooner than she had did the floor shudder and branches, like wooden blades, erupt from it, piercing through cloth and flesh and everything in between. As the trees withdrew back into the ground, Zola lay twitching, his eyes still wide, yet unseeing as blood pooled over the ruined floor. Though it was impossible to tell with her draconic face, Nerr cringed.

 _“I hate it when they twitch like that...”_ She rolled him back behind the desk, leaving a bloody streak on the floor, so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Slowly, she shrank back to normal, looking over at her brother as he closed his tome, assessing the damage in the room with an almost bored expression. It was so easy to forget he was only sixteen when he killed people so coldly. When she had been sixteen, she'd still thought the world was happy and fun; death was simply a word she read in books. How long had he been forced into these situations, when she was laughing and playing at fighting safe in her tower? Despite the fact that her hands were still bloody (at least it was mostly dry), she reached out and pulled the prince into a hug. He flinched, but did not pull away.

“Sister? What's gotten into you?”  
“Nothing. I'm just... I'm so sorry, Leo...”  
“Sorry? For what; it's not your fault some people have no sense of decency.”  
“No, I know that. It's just... _I_ should've killed Zola, not you. I could have done it easily, but instead, you had to step in and--” Leo shrugged as much as he could in her iron grip.

“Killing just comes naturally to me, I guess. It's not a big deal. We all have our roles, Nerr- this is mine.”  
“But it shouldn't be!” She held him at an arm's length so she could better look at him. Without his armor, he was so slender, so delicately built, much like Elise. “I'm your big sister, Leo; I'm supposed to protect _you_ from the horrors of the world, not the other way around! What kind of monster am I, letting my baby brother dirty his hands while I cower in the background?”

“Nerr...” His eyes softened slightly, and he reach up to cover one of her hands with his own. “I have seen what you do in battle, and it is the opposite of 'cower'. You charge into the fray ahead of anyone else, trying to get the enemy to focus their attention on you. What, you think I don't see that? _I'm_ the smart one in the family, not you. You fight so hard to keep anyone else from getting hurt... Honestly, I wish I could do more.”

“Leo, you--”  
“You know how I pick on Elise? Nonstop, all the time?”  
“...I recall a few instances.” The prince chuckled slightly, his amusement quickly fading to melancholy.  
“You can't ever tell her this- I'll hunt you down, I swear- but the truth is... I'm a bit... jealous of her.” Nerr blinked in gape-mouthed surprise.  
“ _You?_ Jealous of Elise? How is that even--?”

“It's her... I don't know what you'd call it. Heart, soul; that part of someone inside of them that makes them who they are. Hers is bright and warm, like the sun. That's why everyone loves her so much. ...you too, Nerr. You're kind and loving, and it makes people happy to be around you. And before you say anything, yes, I'm included in that demographic.” He sighed slightly.  
“I'm not like that. I've never been like that, and I can't be. I don't want you to feel sorry for me; it's not a bad thing, per se. I'm not kind and warm and fluffy, so killing doesn't bother me so much, especially when I know it's for the greater good. You help us by reminding us that it's okay to be human, Nerr, and that's something we tend to forget. This is how I help, so please; don't let it bother you.” She couldn't not let it bother her, not when it was so wrong, but she knew that her words would only distress him more, so she nodded, forcing herself to smile.

“You're such a good brother, Leo. We're so blessed to have you. If I ever found myself standing across from you on the battlefield, I'd probably spend my last moments cursing the life choices I'd made up till that point in terror.”  
“What? What are you talking about, Nerr? Gods, your mind takes strange turns... Come on, let's get out of here. Lord Izana can handle the mess.”  
000

It turned out that the real daimyo of Izumo was no less bizarre and outlandish than Zola had portrayed him as, though he was just as gracious as well. He thanked the Nohrian royals deeply and not only provided them with clean, beautiful robes of the Hoshidan variety to wear during his banquet (there was no reason to let the preparations go to waste), but he also invited the entirety of their regiment to join in the feasting. He wanted the chance to entertain _real_ Nohrians, he said, not the greedy monsters who passed themselves off as Nohrians. The soldiers were more than happy to oblige, not willing to turn down free food and entertainment. Nerr had been worried, for quite a few Hoshidan soldiers were situated in the grand banquet hall as well, but despite the obvious tension, everyone acted civilly. She had passed Saizou as she went to take her seat, instinctively tensing in preparation for an attack, but the shinobi had simply nodded in acknowledgement and stepped back to let her pass through. Both royal families were seated at the table of honor, alongside Izana himself. It seemed that he had been drinking a bit before the food had even been served, and was laughing joyously the whole time.

“When that little you-know-what captured me, I thought I was toast. But now, I can celebrate _with_ a toast instead!” He lifted his small cup, which Azura had told her contained a type of Hoshidan wine made of rice. “To my heroes! May you live long and prosper! _Kanpai! Prost!_ Cheers!”

Beside her, her siblings were still muttering about how disturbing it was that a head of state could behave in such a manner, at a public function, no less. All but Elise, who was delighted the real Izana was just as cheerful and amusing as she had hoped. Across the table, the Hoshidan royals stared at them in stony silence. Ryouma's glare in particular made her feel as if she were sitting on a pile of razors. She did not wish to speak to them, she did not wish to look at them, especially when they all regarded her so coldly, but she had a duty as a princess of Nohr. Sitting up a bit straighter, she directed her attention to the high prince.

“Prince Ryouma. I'm glad you're all unharmed.” His dark eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He wore different robes than she was used to seeing him in, fancier ones. Without his stupid face armor, his hair pooled around his shoulders, making him look like a large, shaggy dog. A loud, wooden crack to her right drew her attention, and she noticed that Takumi had snapped his chopsticks in half, clutching them tightly. His nostrils flared as he snarled at her.

“Shut up! Filthy traitors don't get the honor of speaking so causally to Prince Ryouma!” Leo scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes.  
“So she need permission to express concern? And you're supposed to be her ' _real_ ' family? Ha! If I had to put up with siblings like you, I'd kill myself.”  
“You should kill yourself anyway; you'd be doing the world a favor.”

“If this is your idea of 'benevolence' and 'peace', you need to look up the definition of the words.” Leo sighed, turning his attention to his food, or better yet, his chopsticks, which he had still not figured out. “Hoshidans are the worst... I'd drop that attitude if I were you, Prince Takumi; in case you've forgotten, we _did_ just save your miserable lives.” The way Takumi was squeezing those broken chopsticks, it was a miracle they hadn't punctured his hand.

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that? Do you want me to bow down to you, or maybe throw you a parade? You didn't save us because you're good people; you only acted because if you didn't, there would've been witnesses who'd tell the world of your cowardly, devious plots. Nohrian scum doesn't understand the concept of human decency. Guess I can't blame you, seeing as how you're not _human_.”  
“Oh, my.” Camilla tittered behind her hand, She was looking at Takumi as if he were the funniest little animal she'd ever seen. “I didn't know the Hoshidan royals were such ungrateful little monsters! I've literally dined with animals that have better manners. Oh, sweet Nerr, you dodged an arrow coming back home to us; these horrid fiends would undo all your etiquette training in a matter of days!”

“How dare you!?” Hinoka half rose from her seat before she seemed to realize that brawling across a table would be a bad show of decorum. “As if we don't have a right to be upset? This is all your fault- one of _your_ underlings started this mess! If Nohrians weren't bloodthirsty demons by nature, they wouldn't take every opportunity to _kill_ everyone around! You should be apologizing to us, not looking for praise, you old cow!” Camilla's smile only widened as she fixed Hinoka with an intense, scrutinizing look.

“Hmmm... That face... you should get that looked at; it's not right, darling. How someone as pretty as Nerr can be related to someone as ugly as you is a question for the ages...”  
“You _bitch!_ You--”

“Enough.” Ryouma spoke up at last, his voice firm enough that his siblings grew silent at once. Breathing deeply, he turned to address the Nohrian royals. “We are... thankful you saved our lives. Were the situation reversed, we would have done the same. ...As such, we do not feel we should laud you with praise for your actions.”  
“Agreed.” Xander nodded heavily. “As it were, we do not want your gratitude. We acted in a manner befitting Nohrian royalty, nothing more. And when we leave this place, you will be nothing more than an enemy to be cut down once again.”  
“Too true.”

Nerr sighed and looked down at her plate. The Hoshidan food reminded her of her brief imprisonment in the castle at Shirasagi; Sakura used to leave trays with a similar layout outside her door. She'd always dreamed of sitting down to family dinners long ago, but this was more of a nightmare than anything. The atmosphere was so tense, it was oppressive; she expected a fight to break out at any moment. She jolted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Azura alone of them looked completely at ease in her Hoshidan robes, though now, she looked at Nerr with concern.

“Are you alright, Nerr?” She was grateful her hands were hidden beneath the table, for they were tightly balled into shaking fists.  
“Is it wrong that I wish I were anywhere but here? It's a miracle that such a thing could happen, that armies and leaders of two warring countries could sit down and break bread together, but... it's so unpleasant.” She turned to look at Azura. “Is this what it was like when you had dinner with everyone in Hoshido?” The songstress shook her head, her eyes clouded with memories from a happier time.  
“No. It was nice- we'd all sit and talk about our day, what we had done, what we had planned for tomorrow... Sometimes, Empress Mikoto would forget she was holding a pair of chopsticks in her hand and grab another pair, and when she realized what she had done, she would just eat with four, to make it look like she'd meant to do that.” Even though her golden eyes were misty with tears, Azura smiled. “We would laugh and laugh... It was my favorite part of the day. What about with you, Nerr? Weren't meals fun in Nohr?”

“...I wouldn't know, Azura. I didn't live with my siblings, remember? I've only eaten together with them once or twice before today, and we spent most of our time discussing our missions then. Back in the Citadel, I usually ate before anyone else, and went to sleep before they were done with the housework...” The Hoshidan princess looked stricken as she realized her folly, but before she could stumble through an apology, Nerr turned away. “If this is what family meals are like, I don't like them. I'd rather eat alone.” They lapsed into silence, though considering that the royals were still arguing, it wasn't very silent. A young, quiet voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Um...! N-Nee-sama?” She glanced up, assuming that Sakura was talking to Azura and completely surprised when she saw the princess looking at her nervously. The way she wrung her hands, she was going to rub them raw. “I, um... um...” It was no wonder the poor girl stuttered so much; with a family like hers, she was probably a nervous wreck. Nerr smiled gently as she sat up straighter.  
“What is it, Sakura? Go on, you can tell me.” A small part of her brain was waiting for the anti-Nohrian rhetoric to start spewing out, along with the declaration that she was a traitor. The young girl mouthed silently for a minute, apparently rehearsing what she wanted to say. When she spoke up for Nerr to hear, she was smiling slightly, though her eyes still looked a bit sad.

“Umm... I-I was just... um, thinking... it's really nice to s-see you again, nee-sama. I'm glad you--” She swallowed hard. “...I'm glad you f-f-found a way to be h-happy.” The Nohrian princess felt her eyes burn with tears, and even the other royals quieted their bickering for a moment at those sweet words. Nerr pressed her fingers to her mouth, trying to control her emotions, but she could not stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. For a moment, she wept quietly, certain it was only seconds though it felt like long, embarrassing minutes. One; only one of her “true” siblings, who's blood she shared, did not hate her for wanting to be happy. Only one did not resent her choice. “N-Nee-sama?” Sniffling, Nerr wiped her eyes with the wide sleeve of her robe, trying to fix her smile back into place.

“I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry... You have no idea how happy those words make me... I'm glad you're my sister.” Strangely enough, it was true. Even though Hoshido was her enemy, even though she did not want to be there or have anything to do with it's people, she was grateful at least one of her “real” siblings loved her, and felt a surge of love for the other girl in return. The young princess gasped happily, beaming back at her.  
“Really? You mean it?! Oh, Nerr nee-sama!”

“HMPH!” A loud, angry huff from beside her cut through the happy moment like nails on glass. Elise's normally sweet face was twisted with rage and jealousy as she fumed at Sakura. “Back off, you!” She snapped angrily at the other girl, grabbing Nerr's arm and hugging it so tightly it hurt. “You can't go around making my sister cry, you jerk! She's  _my_ sister! _MINE!!_ ” Tears filled Sakura's eyes, falling fast and hard.  
“I-- I'm sorry...!!” She wailed, covering her eyes with her hands. All at once, the dam holding back the tension broke, and the siblings began arguing again, in earnest. Nerr glared down at her sister, jerking her arm away.

“Elise! What is wrong with you?! Why would you say something like that!?” Elise stared up at her, her violet eyes wide with confusion and hurt.  
“I-- I... It's _her_ fault! She made you cry!!”  
“I wasn't crying because I was upset; I was crying because I was happy! _Now_ I'm upset!”  
“But... but... _she's trying to take you away from me...!!!!”_ The young girl's face crumpled as she began crying as well. Nerr groaned, letting her head slump forward and burying her face in her hands. All she'd wanted was one peaceful night; why was that too much to ask for, why was this happening? Heaving a deep sigh as her temples throbbed, she forced herself to sit up straight again, putting one hand on Elise's shoulder and reaching across the table to take one of Sakura's hands as well. Both girls calmed their wailing enough to look at her. She addressed Elise first.

“I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to snap at you; that was wrong, and I apologize. Can you forgive me?” Sniffling, the blonde girl nodded slightly. That was a start. “But Elise, you were wrong to yell at Sakura like that, too. Do you yell at Camilla when she talks to me?”  
“No.”  
“What about Azura; Azura and I talk all the time. Do you get mad at her?”  
“No...”

“Sakura is my sister, too. But that doesn't mean you're not. It's not like I love you any less, do you understand? You're my precious Elise, and nobody can ever replace you.” While those words sunk in, Nerr turned her attention to her other little sister. “Sakura, I am _so_ sorry about that. You didn't deserve that. Your words made me so happy, and I love you... Elise isn't a mean person, I swear. She just... gets possessive sometimes. It's a Nohrian thing.”  
“I-- I understand, n-nee-sama...”

“Um... Princess Sakura?” Elise surprised them both by speaking up in a quiet voice. “Um... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry.” Sniffling, Sakura smiled a little.  
“I-- I accept you ap-apology. And-- and I'm sorry for making you w-worry...”  
“It's okay. That was a false alarm, I guess. But if you make my sister cry for real, then you're gonna be my archnemesis, and I'll never forgive you!” Of all the royals, the two youngest princesses alone did not bicker, and Nerr breathed a sigh of relief. That was _one_ situation diffused. If only they could all be so easy... A quiet giggle from her other side earned a sidelong stare from her.

“And what are _you_ giggling about, Azura?”  
“Nothing. It's just... that was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. You calmed them down so easily, and they almost look like friends now. ...I've never been good at dealing with children; if I had to deal with them both crying, I'd probably start crying myself.”  
“...it's easy with children.” The other princess said quietly. “Their feelings are simple and pure; there's no prejudice or expectations to confuse things. When this war is over, if Hoshidan children and Nohrian children can talk like this, I can die with no regrets.”  
“I agree. Such a future may be impossible, but hopefully, someone will always dream of it.”

“There's one other thing I worry that I might regret, though. Something I _don't_ think is impossible.” Azura gave her a bemused look.  
“Oh? And what would that be?” Nerr ignored her, turning her attention back to Sakura.  
“Sakura?”  
“Y-yes, Nerr nee-sama?”  
“Could I ask you for a little favor?” The young girl nodded happily.  
“Of course! A-anything!”  
“...do you think you could maybe, just possibly, make a little room on your side of the table? Azura wants to sit next to you.” Both Hoshidan princesses looked stunned for a moment, but their expressions quickly changed. Sakura laughed slightly.

“Yes! Yes, I-I'll go get another chair!!” Looked happier than she had the entire meal, the rose-haired girl got up to seek out another seat. The moment she was out of earshot, Azura grabbed Nerr's arm, hissing at her.  
“Nerr! Why did you say that?!” She met the songstress' gaze evenly.

“Because you weren't going to. You'd let the whole night pass and not say a word. ...I know you miss them, Azura. It's okay to miss them; they're your family. And you know as well as I do that we will never have a chance like this again. You're stuck with us for the foreseeable future, so you might as well enjoy _one_ night with them. So go; hug, laugh, cry- get it out of your system.” It seemed that the blunette might protest, but her hesitation quickly morphed into a grateful smile.  
“Thank you, Nerr. I mean it.”

She stood up with barely restrained excitement and half walked, half ran to the other side of the table, just as Sakura was returning. She struggled under the weight of the chair, and Ryouma stood up to help her. Settled between Sakura and Hinoka, Azura quickly fell into, what Nerr could only assume was, her old attitude around them, smiling easily as they talked, as if they had never been separated at all. As her own siblings began directing their conversation to one another, the arguing finally stopped and a sense of peace permeated the air. It was just two families having dinner after that.

000000000000  
A/N- Okay, some people might wonder why Nerr didn't do anything different (either, kill the Hoshidan royals or NOT kill Zola and the other Nohrians), so allow me to explain, because this is something that is just an unspoken truth in this FE fanfic. I've heard that some people don't understand why the Nohrian royals would not only save their enemy when it could end the war quickly, but do so at the cost of their own people's lives. Well, it can be explained in two words; “War Crimes”. And even though the thing we use to define them now (the Geneva convention) was created in the late 1800's, long before then, people have had rules about things you DO NOT DO during war (the Koran says you must treat prisoners of war humanely- that's not a theological argument, it just means these rules go back _that_ far).

Zola got the Hoshidans royals to come to a neutral nation (since in 'Fates' proper, each place is it's own kingdom? It's not explained very well...) by impersonating the head of state. He violated the neutral nation's sovereignty. He violated the country's amnesty because he had the intention of _killing_ foreign leaders, now prisoners of war. He dragged other soldiers into his plot, making them accessories- note that Zola is not even a comissioned officer in the Nohrian army; he's a court mage. A _nobody_ , and he's giving soldiers orders to commit war crimes. That's why Zola and his accomplices had to die. And if the Nohrians had just taken them all prisoner, they'd just be executed at a later date! Prior to this modern era, crimes like that were always met with the death penalty (usually by disembowelment).

Also, I am aware that in the medieval era, the rules of war were more lax. BUT! The 'Fire Emblem' series shows us progressive societies where women are treated with respect _as equals to men,_ mages are not considered heratics to be burned at the stake, and (at least in the Fates universe) people are aware of sciences such as gravity and homosexuals are not considered deviants who must be executed. Am I to believe that so progressive a society turns a blind eye to atrocities? I'm not standing up for the crappy writing and plot in 'Conquest', but I AM defending this chapter because the Nohrian royals did everything right this time.


	18. Undeniably, Unexpectedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a glimpse of happiness is finally on the horizon...

000000000000  
Ch. 17- “Undeniably, Unexpectedly”  
000000000000  
A/N- Warning; if you're one of those people who thinks pairing Gunther with FeMU is squicky and wrong... then, uh... sorry, but you were warned; I said this was happening from day one. This chapter is a fluffy doozy, but don't worry, there's no adult situations (unless you consider kissing “adult situations”). I'm saving that for a separate chapter. So let's all try to be mature adults here.  
000000000000

Within the borders of Izumo, it was easy to forget there was another world apart from the one they resided in now, a world filled with pain and death and unhappiness. Perhaps that was why everyone was so reluctant to leave. Nerr thought she was being selfish when the little voice in her head told her to come up with an excuse to stay another day, but when Xander said they needed time to repair their armor and weapons, even though most everything was in good condition, she knew she was not alone in her desire for a peaceful interlude. When she was not checking supplies or assigning duties, she was pouring over tactics dissertations and history books, trying to apply that knowledge to her current situation.

As happy as she was to have a break from the physical aspect of fighting, it seemed she could never truly escape it. It haunted her dreams, painting them red and leaving her breathless in the middle of the night, sitting beside the window in her room clutching a knife she'd stolen from Felicia, waiting for another assassin to try and strike. The only time she allowed herself a break from her worries was while everyone ate dinner. She ate a few bites of her food- she didn't want to appear rude to her host- chewing and swallowing mechanically since everything tasted like sawdust and settled in her stomach like bricks. Then she would excuse herself under the guise of not feeling well, or being tired. Neither was a lie- it was just that her malaise and fatigue were more mental than physical at present.

Away from her siblings and soldiers, she would wander through the city, until her feet brought her to a small grove near the outskirts. She could see mountains in the distance, mountains they would have to contend with to reach the capital, but she didn't think about that. For the precious few hours before her absence would be noticed, Nerr would sit on the grass and look at the clouds and cease to think about anything at all. It was not a skill that came easy to her, turning off her brain, but she worked at it. She was growing accustomed to the lazuline sky and puffy white clouds, though it was always strange when she looked up and didn't see stars. After two days, the Hoshidan royals and their retinue left the city, and of the Nohrian family, only Azura and Nerr saw them off. All of them except Takumi embraced Azura tenderly before they parted, speaking words of encouragement and assuring her that when _they_ won the war, they would be a family again. Sakura wrapped her arms around Nerr's waist as well, whispering with her quiet stutter that she prayed her big sister would continue to be happy, a prayer the Nohrian princess said for her as well. The young prince had already left by that point, refusing to even look at her, and though he spared a single glance, Ryouma left in silence as well.

Hinoka stood by, waiting for her little sister to finish saying her goodbyes, shifting awkwardly all the while. Just as Nerr was about to turn away, to discuss their budget with Xander, a strong, but ever so slightly trembling hand grabbed her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed the older princess draw closer. She was looking down at the hard packed dirt, up at the houses, anywhere but her sister. After letting a long moment pass in awkward silence, Hinoka spoke up, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“...Take care of yourself, Nerr. We're going to defeat Nohr, but I expect you to stay alive until the end of the war.”  
“Believe me, Hinoka; I have no intention of dying until it is won.” She reached out, clapping the redheaded woman on the back. “Take care of yourself, too...” With a terse nod, the Hoshidan princess turned away, taking her little sister by the hand and walking quick to catch up with their party.

A few hours later, once the work was as done as it would be for the day, Nerr had returned to her sanctuary. It was decided that they would leave in the morning; the last thing anyone wanted was for the Hoshidan army to bring additional manpower and set up camp just outside Izumo, waiting for them. A sinking feeling in her gut felt like a warning, that the moment they left the neutral lands, they would be thrust headlong back into misery, so she decided to try and obtain as much serenity as she could, so she could tap into a reserve of it when the need arose.

Kaze had seen her trips- he kept a close eye on her, stating that it was his duty as her retainer- and told her that in Hoshido, they would call what she was doing “meditating”. Shinobi and samurai often used it as a training exercise, and if she cared to, he could teach her some of the technique he'd learned. Well, that was fascinating and all, but Nerr did not care for fancy Hoshidan names for things and even more drills; what she _did_ care for was a measure more privacy. Even though he'd nodded, she was certain the ninja would not be easing up on his surveillance any time soon, but the sun was so warm on her skin that she soon forgot about him.

Days were rarely so mild in Nohr, even in the height of spring. All at once, the pleasant, relaxing feeling that had begun to spread through her dried up, leaving her tense with guilt. It was wrong of her to be enjoying herself in enemy territory while her people were suffering through a harsh winter. The wheat crop hadn't been good this year, but hopefully the corn had grown well. Hopefully, the people wouldn't be so hungry that they resorted to killing each other for what paltry foodstuffs they could find.

She needed to go back to her room at the castle and finish packing her belongings, then study maps until dinner. If she was willing to throw away her honor and soul, there were so many ways they could get the upper hand on Hoshido; they could find a water supply to poison, hopefully one that the soldiers needed to drink from, or they could stock up on animal (and maybe human) carcasses and wait for them to fester, then hurl them at the enemy... No, that wouldn't work; where would they even find a trebuche in Hoshido? She could hear someone approaching her from behind, much too loud to be an assassin (or a shinobi in her employ), but not forceful enough to be her brothers. No, she knew those steps; she used to hone in on those steps so she would know exactly how long it would take for him to reach her quarters...

“Come to check up on me again, Gunther?” She called out to him before he stopped, but did not turn to face him. “I promise you; I'm not sleeping out here.”  
“I didn't think you were, my lady. And no, I'm not here to check up on you- I just thought it would be nice if we could speak.” Briefly, Nerr wondered if her seemingly random mood swings confused her retainer- for one week, she hovered about him like a second shadow, the next, she avoided him like a pox. In one sentence, she was ebullient, in the next, passive aggressive. Those sudden, unexpected shifts in her mood definitely upset her, if nothing else.

If _he_ was upset by her behavior, he didn't let it show, sounding as cordial as ever, but then again, he'd told her once, long ago, that young men and women were moody, and that was to be expected. That had been around the time she started “blossoming into a woman”, as Camilla described it, and she _had_ been very moody then. So had Jakob, for some reason, though she was pretty sure he hadn't blossomed into a woman... So perhaps Gunther just thought she was exhibiting normal, teenage moodiness. The angry voice in her head said that was ridiculous- she wasn't a teenager, she was a grown woman! The rest of her brain, that was too tired to start a fight, agreed that such a belief was better than the petty truth. Inhaling deeply, Nerr nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off the horizon.

“Yes, you're right. That would be nice. But not right now; I don't wish to do anything that requires actual thought, so unless you're content with monosyllabic grunts, it might have to wait until after dinner.”  
“In truth, I would not mind if you remained completely silent, but I understand your desire for solitude. You saw your Hoshidan family off today, yes? Surely that must've been taxing- not seeing your family, though perhaps that as well- but being confronted with the knowledge that some day soon, you may well stand before them in battle.” Gunther articulated her thoughts perfectly, so she felt no need to add anything. It was odd having someone tell her what she was feeling. On the one hand, it felt almost like a bit of the weight had been lifted off her shoulder, like she wasn't carrying everything inside all alone, but at the same time, it made her feel weak. As though she should've done a better job ensuring no one knew anything was wrong with her.

“If you spoke up, I'm certain Prince Xander would be able to arrange it so that you don't have to be on the front lines.”  
“If I'm too weak to be on the front lines, then I'm useless, Gunther. And if I'm useless, Father will have me executed, and I don't wish for that to happen yet.”

She still had work to do, the king could not kill her until she had killed him. Still, her words sounded so cold, so harsh, even to herself, even though she had been thinking them for over a month. A large hand rested lightly on her shoulder, and she became aware of it's warmth even through the cloth of her blouse. She spared a peek, surprised to see he wasn't at least wearing gloves, even though she knew it was too warm for that- she'd taken hers off as well. Those heavy, battered gauntlets concealed so many scars... If she didn't heal so quickly, Nerr wondered if she would look like that, too. She'd blocked a kunai knife with her bare hands, once... not that anyone could tell.

“My poor little ladyship... You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. If it were at all possible, I would gladly bear that burden for you.” Despite her efforts to remain distant and unfeeling, the princess felt her throat constrict at his quiet words. Gunther continued in a soft tone, his grip tightening just a bit. “If there is anything I can do to aid you, Lady Nerr, please; don't hesitate to ask. I live to serve you.”

Her nails bit painfully into her palms as she stood still, breathing deeply to ensure she didn't break down crying again (twice in three days? She'd die of shame). It would've been so easy then, at that moment, to confess everything, to break down and wail that what he could do was love her back so she didn't feel like a lunatic obsessed with a shadow. But those were the words of a crazy person, and Nerr was many things, but crazy was not one of them. Considering that she'd wanted to spend her scant free time relaxing and not thinking, she was doing an awful lot of the opposite. Hadn't she told him she didn't want to think? Why did he always do these things? It was like he was going out of his way to frustrate her... For the first time since he had approached her, the princess actually turned to face Gunther.

“Why are you making me think?”  
“...Excuse me, my lady?”  
“I said I didn't want to think- I said, if you wanted me to think, speak to me after dinner. Why are you making me think?” He shrugged ever so slightly, much too casual a gesture for a stern, veteran knight.  
“I wasn't trying to make you think, Lady Nerr, and I apologize for doing so.”

“Well, now you have the supreme honor of figuring out a way to make me _stop_ thinking.” A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips, making the lines there deeper. Her heart fluttered when she saw those lines.  
“Perhaps my lady could just... stop thinking?”  
“If it were that easy, I wouldn't have a care in the world or a thought in my head. I need something mindless to do.”  
“Ah. Well, that's simple. We could train for a bit--”

“That was a joke, yes? It had better be a joke...” Nerr sighed. Her seemingly odd request was clearly amusing to Gunther, but she wished it weren't; couldn't he see that she was miserable? He should've been trying to cheer her up, not finding humor in the situation... “Do you still have our ball nearby?”  
“Of course, Lady Nerr.” He broke away from her long enough retrieve something from the roots of a nearby tree, a familiar hank of rawhide. “When I thought you were in a better mood, I thought perhaps we could play another round of catch.”

“ _This_ is what I meant when I said mindless...” She backed away from him, taking her position. Gunther, however, had not moved from where he stood, looking at her with an odd expression she had never seen on him before. She'd seen that look on Jakob's face once or twice, though, but couldn't decipher it then, either. “Well?” She called out to him. “Are we going to play?”

“...Certainly. However... I was thinking it would be nice if we could go back to our old rules.”  
“What old rules?” If he meant her rule about no trick shots, she was fine with that. The old knight rocked back on his heels a bit, his expression still inscrutable but his body language even more confusing. He wasn't about to have a fit, was he?

“You know; the first person to miss has to do what the other person tells them to.”  
“Ugh...” Nerr could not help but groan at the less than pleasant memories that popped up at the reminder. Oh yes, she _did_ know that rule, and that was probably the only reason she hadn't complained when their games came less frequently. “That was your favorite trick when I didn't feel like studying or training...” Gunther's odd expression broke long enough for him to smile, clearly reveling in the nostalgia.

“Well, it was that or use tools of torture, but the rack broke twice when I was trying to get you to do push ups...”  
“I still consider the rack preferable to push ups, but you're forgetting something, Gunther.”  
“Oh? And what am I forgetting?”  
“I don't want to think now. Dealing with your cheaty trick throws sounds like thinking...”

“Well, perhaps when you were younger. But I figured your hand eye coordination has improved drastically, so catching a few throws should be simple for you now... Unless I'm mistaken and putting too much faith in you. We could work out a reward later if you catch them all...” He was trying to goad her on and entice her all at once... and the saddest thing was, it was working. For a dazzlingly bright second, Nerr wondered if a kiss might not be out of the question by way of a reward, but shook her head to dispel the ridiculous notion.

“What kind of reward are we talking about?” Gunther tossed the ball up and caught it himself.  
“Oh, we can cross that bridge when we get there... but I doubt we will.” Despite wanting to remain miserable and angry, just because constant lows were better than the wild ride her emotions took when happiness got involved, the princess could not help but grin slightly.  
“That sounds like a challenge. Okay. Let's do it!”  
“Very well, then. I'll start.”

Nerr prepared herself for all the dirty, cheater tricks she could remember. If he tried to bounce it off one of the tree trunks, she was going to bounce it off his head. The older man wound up, and she wondered if the ball was going to do that curve thing that she could never figure out. It did _not_ curve- in fact, it didn't come near her. Her retainer had changed his stance in the last second, tossing the ball high up instead. She could hear it grazing the high leaves, but when she looked up, trying to get a vague idea of where it had gone, a shaft of sunlight stabbed her in the eyes. Crying out in pain, she covered them, and no more than a second later, something hard hit her on the nose. Her senses completely disoriented, the princess stumbled back, her heel catching on a tree root and tripping her. She hit the ground hard.

“Lady Nerr!!” She could barely see Gunther running towards her, the spots dancing in front of her eyes distorted everything. Strong, calloused hands picked her back up, brushing the dirt and debris from her clothes. “Gods, my lady, are you okay?” She stared at him mutely for a long while.  
“...no, I'm not okay! In case you didn't realize it, that hit me in the face! You threw it straight up!”

“Well, of course I did.” The knight spoke as if he were stating the most obvious of logic. “You'd have had no trouble catching a normal throw. I thought you would realize the sun was overhead and not look _straight into it.”_ Nerr didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at the patheticness of the situation. She simply rubbed the bridge of her nose instead. It didn't hurt (anything but her pride), but she still felt a bit dazed. Even though her sleeves were once again spotless, Gunther still hadn't moved his hands from her arms.

“I am sorry, my lady. I wasn't trying to hurt _or_ humiliate you.”  
“You didn't.” She said with a sigh. “I humiliate myself just fine. I was so busy preparing myself for that weird, curvy way you throw, I didn't even think about it going _up_. And you did that all the time, too! I am not smart...” Were this a battle, she would be desperately looking for something to use as a white flag at the moment. The knight gave her a warm smile.

“You are incredibly intelligent, Lady Nerr... But you're also the loser for this round.”  
“Of course I am. So, what do you want from me? Time off? A raise? Less stupidity in general?”  
“I'd like you to answer a question for me. And to answer honestly.” Nerr's brows drew together in confusion. That seemed like an odd thing to ask someone to do, and the seriousness of his tone made it so much odder. She craned her head back to look up at Gunther, but he was looking past her, off towards the horizon, so there was no help there. The twinge of fear in her stomach actually, physically hurt, but she would not be seen as a coward. Swallowing an excess of saliva though her mouth felt parched, she nodded.

“All right, then. Ask away.” Even though he stood so close, her retainer's voice was so quiet, she had to strain her ears to hear him.  
“Is there anyone- in camp, perhaps- that you have... particularly strong feelings for?” Nerr's first thought was to tell him that she didn't fully understand the question, because she didn't. Only after she let his words sink in for a minute did the meaning finally dawn on her. She pulled away from him, her heart thundering in her chest as her mind raced. Did he know? Was he making her admit her feelings so there would be no uncertainty when he rejected her?

“Wh-why would you ask that? Where does a question like that even come from...?”  
“I don't believe you set any stipulations regarding what I could ask and why. You agreed that I could ask a question and you would answer me honestly.” His tone was surprisingly short. She drew back a bit further, as if by putting distance between them, she could lessen the impact of his rejection. He was already upset with her for drawing out something he clearly did not want to deal with, so there was really nothing more for her to lose.

“You're right... you're right, I did agree to that... There is someone, yes... Someone I have feelings for... someone all my feelings revolve around. Someone I love more than life itself because he made my life worth living...” Feeling her throat tighten, she turned around, so she wouldn't have to see him judging her. Though she could barely see through the tears beginning to sting her eyes, she forced herself to continue. She'd spoken up for Azura the other day, because the princess would not say the words she desperately wanted to. There would be no one who could speak up for her, no one who would be willing to, and she could not blame them.

“For as long as I can remember I've loved him, because he was there for me when no one else was. He was- he _is_ \- kind and gentle and good... He has always been the light in my darkness... and I am a fool, because he clearly does not care. Or, what's worse, he cares, but never in the way I wish.” Shutting her eyes, Nerr felt the tears run down her face and did not brother wiping them away. Let him see how wretched she was. “If I could, I would rip every feeling from my soul and be hollow, rather than be burdened with a love that is unreciprocated while I waste my life living in regret and despair...” Weeping silently, she didn't bother moving as she heard Gunther approach her. It wouldn't do her any good to run now. He only took a few steps before stopping, there was still a decent amount of space between them.

“Lady Nerr... forgive me if I speak above my station, but... you deserve better.”  
“What?” She had definitely been expecting a reprimand, but not like that. Sniffling, she turned around, utterly bemused. The knight looked furious, but his voice, his words, were kind... and strange.  
“You deserve better than some churlish swine who clearly does not appreciate you the way he should. Does this fool not have eyes to see, or is he so arrogant he thinks himself too good for you? To have the love of so great a lady, someone so kind and intelligent and charming, someone so brave and lovely, and to let it go to waste? The man is the excrement passed when Insanity eats too much Stupidity!” Nerr gaped, taken aback by those forceful... _strange_ words. She gasped slightly as Gunther crossed the distance between them, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. It would've been a romantic scene, had he not been irate and she so confused...

“Tell me, my lady, who is this person? Who is this miserable, disgusting waste of breath who dares make my princess cry? I'll murder him!” The incongruity of his words pushed the princess so far beyond confusion that she burst out laughing. Not just a giggle, but a loud guffaw, pulled out from deep inside of her. Her stomach hurt from laughter, but she could not stop, could not address the unnerved look her retainer was giving her. Finally, when her lungs burned for air, she managed to calm herself a bit, just enough to rasp a few words out.  
“Are you serious, Gunther? Did you actually mean half of what you just said?”  
“I meant _all_ of what I said, Lady Nerr, and it wounds me to think you would not believe me.” Breathing hard, she looked up at him. There was not a trace of dishonesty in his weathered face, his violet eyes, though confused, brimming with sincerity. At once, the humor of the situation left her.

“...I don't appreciate you saying such mean things about the man I love, Gunther.”  
“I beg your pardon, my lady, but I don't appreciate the whorish swine shagger making you so miserable.” ' _He really does not know.._.' The realization hit her like a slap. She'd thought it was obvious; he knew everything, everything about her- how could he not have yet figured out the one thing she had so much difficulty hiding? Sighing deeply, she felt her strength leave her.  
“Do you really wish to know who you've been saying such horrid things about?”  
“If it is Prince Xander, I will accept my execution without regrets.”

“What?! Ugh! That's disgusting! Xander's my-- why would you even--!? ...I worry about your sanity, Gunther. More than you might think, because it's you.”  
“...what's me?”  
“The person you're threatening to kill. The miserable, disgusting waste of breath who makes me cry, more often than I care to admit.” Gunther stared down at her in a stupor, silently mouthing something, perhaps repeating her words to himself.  
“...Is this some sort of joke? Has Jakob put you up to this, Lady Nerr? Is he going to pop out from behind one of these trees, because _I will disembowel him if he does.”_  
“Why would Jakob tell me to say this? Gunther, you're not making any sense...”

“No, my lady, it is _you_ who does not make sense! I had not pegged you for such cruelty. I know you enjoy teasing people, but this goes too far.”  
“I'm telling the truth!” Nerr nearly began shouting, feeling her throat tighten again. “Love is not something to be used for jests. I meant every word I said, and I said them all about you.” The older man took a step back, releasing her hands (she hadn't even noticed he'd been holding them all this time). He looked stricken, as if her words left a literal wound on him.  
“I-- Lady Nerr, forgive me. I did not realize... I _could_ not realize, for such hearing such words from you was too dear a dream... and I dared not dream you could ever return my feelings...”  
“Return...?” Letting his eyes slip shut, Gunther bowed his head, speaking as though the words were being torn from him under torture.

“Yes. I have loved you for... many years, now. Longer than I care to admit. But I know it is not my place to feel this way; you are my liege, and I am but a lowly servant, a peasant at that. I always lived in fear that if you found out about my... inappropriateness, that you would be disgusted and turn me away, or tell your siblings and have them do worse. ...As painful as it was to acknowledge that I would see you in the arms of another man one day, it was far more painful to imagine not seeing you, ever.”  
“...I think you exaggerate my reactions. Even if I didn't return someone's love, I would never be disgusted by it.”  
“Really? Because you certainly looked repulsed when I suggested you had feelings for Prince Xander...”

“That's different!” Nerr felt her stomach turn at the mere thought of it. “He's my brother! We may not share any blood, but I spent my whole life thinking that we did, so it's just the same.”  
“I know. That's why I worried so much...”  
“...I still don't understand what you're going on about.” The older man sighed. He looked as tired as she felt.

“Do you remember when we last played catch, some weeks ago? When I told you of our first meeting?”  
“Yes.”  
“What you said afterwards, Lady Nerr, it resonated within me. Not with joy, but with sorrow, and fear. You said I was a better father than you could have asked for. Do you understand now? Do you understand the shame and disgust that comes when you realize without a shadow of a doubt that the woman you love thinks of you as her _father?”_ She nodded slowly, stiffly.

“I do... That's why I said it. I thought that was what you wanted me to say. You were talking about Garon being such a terrible father to me, so I assumed... I thought you were fishing for praise, that you were reminding me that you'd done such a good job raising me, and it was because you saw me as a... daughter.” They both stood there in silence. The sun had begun setting, setting the sky ablaze with rich golds and pinks. She looked down at her hand- she missed the way it felt when he held it, his skin was so warm. “So... you love me?”

“More than I have words to describe, my lady. ...I thought for sure that I would be taking these feelings to my grave, but... Seeing your life flash before your eyes makes you take stock of your priorities. So many times in-- in that horrible place, I almost died, and each time, my thoughts turned to you. At first, I focused on my memories of you; they gave me strength, reminding me why I needed to live. But then, I began thinking of the present, the future... I was certain you'd forgotten about me, Lady Nerr, that'd you'd finished mourning- if you even noticed my absence to begin with- and moved on, into the arms of some swain who wasn't worthy of making you tea. I'm certain the misery of those thoughts drove me to madness; once, I even dreamed Lady Elise spoke to me. She said you were sad, and that you missed me terribly, but I couldn't believe that...”

“But it was true!” She spoke up vehemently. “When I thought you were dead, Gunther... I wished I were dead, too, just so I wouldn't feel so lonely, so miserable...” Gunther chuckled darkly at her words, shaking his head.  
“We are two very pathetic people, my lady- in love with one another, and completely unaware of it.”  
“Oh, I think you were the only person who was unaware of my love for you...”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, Flora definitely knows. And Xander. And maybe Camilla; I think that's why she doesn't like you very much. And Leo knows everything, so you _know_ he knows...”

“Well now, I just feel stupid...” Nerr giggled slightly, and her retainer smiled down at her, a deep smile that made the corners of his eyes crease. “It does this old heart good to hear you laugh, my lady. You've been so unhappy for so long... I never thought I'd hear that sound again.”  
“I don't think I can ever be unhappy again.” She confessed. “All my life, all I've prayed for was to be loved by the person I love, and now, I've been blessed to know it is so. ...So I kind of have a holy obligation now to always be happy, forever.” A large, warm hand closed over hers, and the princess found that her cheeks hurt from smiling so widely.  
“I will do whatever I can to ensure that you are.”  
“Well... if you really mean that, there is something you can do.”  
“Of course. Name it.”

“You should throw the ball again, so we can play another round of catch!” He blinked a few times, then frowned slightly.  
“Oh. Alright. I was... expecting something a bit more-- er... never mind.” He stooped down and retrieved the ball from the grass, and Nerr tapped him on the head lightly.  
“Hey. You know we're still playing by our old rules, right? So, on the off chance that _maybe_ I don't catch it, I _guess_ you can ask something of me again. It's a slim to nil chance, but there's always a possibility... maybe.” Gunther looked up at her, his bemusement quickly becoming joy once more.  
“Ah, of course. How could I have forgotten? But I'm afraid that I've run out of ideas for things to ask of you... on the slim, barely there chance that you possibly miss.”

“You could ask me another question...” In her mind, Nerr imagined a prelude to some of the many fantasies she'd had in the past, starting with 'can I kiss you?' and getting more risqué from there. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and quickly turned away so he wouldn't see, taking about ten paces for good measure. “I don't want any easy throws, either, so you'd better throw that ball really high!”  
“This ball may well touch the sun before it comes back...” Just as before, he wound up before hurling the ball, a few leaves snapping off as it hit them, and this time, Nerr did not look straight into the sun like a damn fool. Shielding her eyes, she peeked through her fingers for a falling shadow. She wasn't trying too hard to catch anything, but she wanted to make an effort to _look_ like she was trying. But nothing seemed to be plummeting back to earth. Moving her hands away from her face, she looked around. She hadn't heard it land, but maybe she had been too caught up in her daydreams?

“Where is it?”  
“I don't know.” Gunther looked just as confused as her, scanning the ground. “I didn't hear it land...”  
“Well, it has to be somewhere; it did _not_ touch the damn sun.”  
“It should've come down by now, unless-- ...oh.”  
“Oh?” The princess stopped her frantic searching. “What 'oh', what is 'oh'?” Her retainer pointed up to the trees.

“I think it's stuck in the branches.”  
“What?! NO!” She fumbled for her dragonstone, and the knight rushed forward to try and stop her.  
“Lady Nerr, what are you doing?”  
“I have to go get our ball back!”  
“You could hurt yourself!”  
“No, I won't. I climbed a tree as a dragon in Cyrkensia. Well... kind of. It's complicated.”  
“...Are you ever going to tell me what happened there?”  
“Maybe. Stand back.” Reaching for the dragonstone at her waist, Nerr barely noticed the pain of transforming, her mind swirling with too many emotions to allow anything to permeate the haze. Looking up, she could not see exactly where the ball had landed, but she knew it was up there. She lunged at the nearest tree, grabbing onto it's rough surface with her claws and flapping in an attempt to compensate for her obvious inability to climb in a traditional manner.

“Lady Nerr, get down from there _this instant!”_ Gunther shouted up at her in his strict, no-nonsense tone. “I don't know what kind of dragon creature you are, but it is _clearly_ not meant to be in trees!”  
“ _Don't tell me what to do; you're not my dad! I can do it!”_ She was greatly overestimating her climbing prowess, but she didn't care. She was not willing to simply give up and leave such a precious memento in Hoshido for someone else to find.

She actually managed to scrambled up towards the lower branches by sheer determination alone. Everything appeared in varying shades of gray to her, so she could hardly see where the ball had gone, but oddly enough, she could smell it. The scent of old, worn leather was faint, masked by an orchestra of other smells, bark and leaves and resin and squirrels and birds... it was maddening. But she focused on the one scent that mattered, and looked up. It was in a branch above her head. How the hell had he thrown it so high? Growling under her breath, the princess gingerly tried to move her back foot onto the closest branch (manipulating four legs was much harder than two). If she could just shake it lose, she would be golden. With a deep breath, she grabbed at the higher branch, hoping to knock at it with her horns, but a loud crack stopped her cold. The branch below her feet snapped under her weight, dropping her before she could even think to scream. Were she higher up, she could've spread her wings to slow her descent, but unfortunately, she was just high enough to result in a long fall. She hit the leafy ground hard, the sudden impact jarring her back into her more familiar self.

“Lady Nerr!” She had just rolled onto her side as Gunther skidded to a halt beside her, pulling her into a sitting position. “Oh gods, are you alright? Why would you do something so stupid- is there nothing between your ears but the sound of the ocean?! Say something!” His panicked shouting directly in her ear was doing nothing to help the situation, and she had fully intended to tell him that when something hit her on the head, quite hard.  
“OW!! What the hell was that?!” Was it the branch that had so rudely dropped her? As she rubbed her crown, trying to ease the smarting blow, the older man reached out, still holding her upright with one arm, to show her what had caused her grievous injury. It was the ball, the tightly wound rawhide starting to come apart. “Oh... Well... I rescued it, exactly like I had planned! That's good, right?”

The resounding laughter came so loud, so unexpectedly, that Nerr flinched. Gunther was not the kind of person to outright laugh. At anything. Ever. At most, he might chuckle quietly; he was like Xander in that way. King Garon, too... But despite how strange it was, it was wonderful too, like the first time she'd seen that beautiful arc of colors in the sky after the rain. Her heart fluttered in her chest, an uncomfortable but happy sensation. The laughter did not last long, but the mirth it had brought remained, softening the normally harsh planes of his face. He was laughing at her stupidity, but that didn't irritate her now the way it once might have. She'd gladly play the fool if he would look happy more often.

“I think you missed that one on purpose...” Gunther teased. “But a loss is a loss either way, so I suppose now I have to ask something of you.”  
“Anything.”  
“And you'd answer me honestly?” Nerr nodded fervently. The knight leaned closer to her, so that his cheek pressed against hers. She could never remember being so close to him. He whispered in her ear, a deep, guttural voice she'd never heard before either. It sent chills down her spine, and not necessarily all pleasant ones... “If it were at all possible... would you marry me?”

Nerr's mind went blank at his words. He'd said something, something that didn't sound too important because it was drowned out by those golden, magical words that she'd dreamed of hearing all her life. Marry me. Marry me... At once, all her forgotten fantasies of fairytale weddings and happily-ever-afters sprang to the forefront of her mind. Her heart had seized so painfully in her chest, she thought she would die, but she was so happy... Trembling with joy, the princess threw her arms around her retainer's neck, nearly knocking him back as she bounced with excitement.

“YES!! Oh, yes, yes, yes; I will most definitely marry you!!”  
“Lady Nerr--”  
“I've never been so happy in my life! This is what I've always dreamed of!” She knew she was yelling right in his ear, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't care if the whole world knew. Fighting a war, killing her father, an eventual traitor's death; what did any of that matter know that she was getting married to the man she loved?  
“Lady Nerr!” Gunther grabbed her shoulders rather roughly, holding her at arm's length. In contrast to her ebullience, he looked distraught. “Lady Nerr... You don't understand...”  
“Of course I understand! You asked if I would marry you, and I said yes- ergo, Happy Fun Celebration Time!” The old knight bowed his head; Nerr couldn't understand why he wasn't happy.

“Oh, my lady... Your words have made me the happiest man who ever lived, make no mistake... but you are allowing your emotions to cloud your common sense. You know as well as I do that we could never be married.”  
“Wh-what--”  
“You are a princess, my lady... I am just your property.”  
“That's not true!” She cried out, distressed. Though, even as she said the words aloud, she knew that his words had more truth in them than not. It was exactly what Xander had reminded her of that horrible, awful night.

“It is. I wish it weren't so, but it is.”  
“Yes... how could I forget my duty as a princess? Sometimes I foolishly believe that I'm a person with thoughts and feelings, rather than cattle to be sold to the highest bidder. Stupid, stupid me...” She spat bitterly. It was the fete all over again, and the worst thing was, she knew she would never be properly betrothed. The king would've done it years ago, had he intended to. No, all he'd expected of her back then was to die in Hoshido, and that was all he still wanted from her. Sorrow and death were all he would have loom on her horizon. Though Gunther's voice was calm, much calmer than hers, his eyes belied his tone, showing how displeased he was with the situation as well.

“Forgive me, my lady. I should not have brought it up in the first place; it was selfish of me, and cruel...”  
“No.”  
“You are kind, but--”  
“No, I mean, 'No; I do not accept your refusal'.” He choked out a laugh.  
“Excuse me? Lady Nerr, I wasn't refusing; I was reminding you that it's impossible.”  
“No, it's not. You asked me if I would marry you, and I said yes. We are now betrothed- congratulations to us!” The smile that had returned to her face felt more strained than it should have.  
“...Do you expect your father and brother to accept that?”

“I don't expect anything of my father except to die and be unmourned.” Nerr snapped, a bit harsher than she had intended. “And as for my brother, if he wants to prevent me from exercising even the smallest measure of freedom, he's going to have to drive his sword through my heart. ...I'm tired of having nothing to look forward to, Gunther. Most days when I wake up, I wish I hadn't. There is nothing to my life but worry and sadness and anger and death. Death occurs in every battle, and I can't delude myself into thinking that I'm exempt from that...  
It's very likely I won't live to see the end of this war, so is it _so_ wrong and terrible to want one tiny thing for myself to make my days a little brighter until then?” She hadn't expected to sound so... whiny, but it was the truth. All of the pain and misery she'd been trying to compress within herself came spilling out. Gunther had listened to her impassively, the way he always did when she vented, but this time when he pulled her into his embrace, it felt different, warmer than the detached affection of a retainer.

“Oh, Lady Nerr... all I want is to ease the weight on your heart... I would do anything for you... even if it means I'll most likely be executed...”  
“You act as though I'd let that happen. I'll slaughter anyone who tries to hurt you.”  
“Even Prince Xander?” She looked up at him, frowning slightly. Why did he always have to bring up her brother? Especially when ax-happy Camilla was the bigger threat.

“Xander knows better than to stand between me and what I want. He still has a fork scar from when he tried to eat the last piece of taffy.”  
“If you would fight for me half as fiercely as you fight for candy, I never have to fear anything in this world ever again.” Nerr smiled slightly and leaned her head against his shoulder. Their connection still felt tenuous, like it was a thin, gossamer thread that bound them (she'd prefer a thick, heavy chain). She had a feeling Gunther still thought this was a bad idea, and at any moment, he might decide she was not worth the risk. But he had never truly denied her what she wanted, and she wasn't about to let him start now.

“So, will you be sleeping in my quarters tonight?” The older man recoiled from her so quickly, she landed on the ground, staring into the leaves and grass in an utter daze. Slowly, she blinked, looking up at him. “...so that's a no?”  
“Lady Nerr, you mustn't say such things, especially not aloud. What if someone overheard you?”  
“I think they would understand, since that's generally what couples do.” She pushed herself up, trying to pull out the prickly leaves that somehow snaked themselves into her blouse. Gunther pointedly looked away from her, and she was tempted to move in front of him again, just to undermine his efforts to avoid any impropriety.

“I assumed this was going to be a... secret type of affair.”  
“It's not an 'affair'- we're betrothed! What, are you worried people wouldn't believe us, that they'd see you leaving my tent- or me leaving your tent- and think it was something scandalous? ...I can write up a contract, if that would help.”  
“You are so blasé about this. I don't know where that comes from. _I_ certainly didn't teach you to be like that.”

“You're worrying too much. Unless property comes into the equation, the only thing truly required for a marriage is mutual consent and, depending on who's canon you're following, consummation. Well, all I have to my name is pretty much what I have on my person at the moment. And regarding the consummation, I am more than willing to part with _this_ property.”  
“Lady Nerr!” She definitely noticed a slight flush tinging his cheeks. It was a charming sight to behold, and she was tempted to repeat some of the things she'd heard Niles say to see if that would perhaps change the shade of pink. Gunther sighed, pinching the crooked bridge of his nose. “I never thought I'd hear such language from you. Where did you learn things like that?”

“I have a book on legal canon in my room. I read it when I'm bored with philosophy.”  
“That's not what I-- never mind. I admit, you do have a bit of a point... While I can't speak for the nobility, smallfolk are accepted as married when they say they're married... generally, them living together is what gets the point across.”  
“See? It's simpler than we're making it out to be. ...heh. When I hear something like that, it makes me envy the lower classes. You take for granted how wonderful it is to simply have the freedom to love who you wish to love...” Nerr sighed deeply, looking back towards the town. The castle was silhouetted by the slowly setting sun. She'd be expected back soon for dinner, and to go over any last minute preparations. She still hadn't finished packing. “If you are truly so uncomfortable with this, Gunther, then we can keep it a secret. Just knowing you are the husband of my heart is enough for me.”

“My lady...” He gripped her chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head back so she would have to look at him. She didn't have long to look, though, as he bent forward, pressing his lips to hers. The sensation was like a jolt of static, surging through every nerve in her body and making everything contract uncomfortably, but it was so wonderful. It could barely be called a kiss; more of a light caress than anything.

Nerr remembered seeing some of the soldiers in her regiment kissing when she patrolled the camp at night. They thought they were hidden, and perhaps to others they were, but her eyes were sharp (and always on the lookout for assassins). The way they clutched at each other and moaned, with their mouths open as if they were trying to devour one another, confused her more than anything, but that was what she wanted now.

Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through Gunther's hair, the curls near the nape of his neck coiling around them. It was fine, and softer than hers, like silk thread- it seemed strange that such a hard man could have such soft hair. Completely uncertain if she was proceeding the right way, she parted her lips slightly, and gasped- or at least, tried to- as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Surely it was only for a few scant seconds, but it felt like minutes, hours, as he tasted her lips, teeth, tongue; disjointedly, she hoped she tasted alright. Before she could even think to respond in kind, Gunther pulled away, leaving her breathless and dazed. He was not even remotely out of breath, even though he had be doing all the work, but his pupils were so dilated his violet eyes looked almost brown.

“Forgive me, my lady...” He once again spoke in that strange, husky whisper, and Nerr wondered where he'd been hiding that voice all this time.  
“For what? Doing something I've been dreaming of since I was twelve?” She felt giddy, possibly from her heart beating so fast; it was as though she had run a mile in those short moments.  
“No, I, uh... fear I'm a... bit rusty. It's been a few decades since I've kissed anyone.” If that was him out of practice, she looked forward to helping him train, but the princess kept those thoughts to herself. Trying to calm herself, she tried to speak in a controlled manner.

“It was fine. Wonderful, actually. Though I'm a bit curious as to what brought that on.”  
“Guilt.” He answered simply, throwing her for a loop. “Were I a braver man, I would shout my love for you from the mountain tops, consequences be damned. But I am not that brave yet, and can only whisper my undying affection to you in the shadows.”  
“...'yet'?” The knight bent down once more, resting his lips against her forehead this time. She could feel his breath rustling her hair when he spoke.

“I've lived a long life; I stopped fearing death some time ago. Rather, it's not dying I fear, but the way it may happen. I know all too well the methods King Garon enjoys using against those who have slighted him.” He pulled back just enough to look at her, a slight smile on his lips. “But for you, my lady, I would gladly endure having my skin ripped off and being boiled alive in salt water... just... hopefully, not yet.”  
“That-- That's an exaggeration. That never happened, right...?”  
“The man I saw that happen to tried to woo one of the king's concubines.”  
“...maybe whispering in the shadows can suffice for a while.”

“A wonderful idea, my lady.” With a slight groan of effort, Gunther climbed to his feet, reaching down to pull Nerr to her as well. He did not let go of her hand once she was standing, though. “The night grows apace, Lady Nerr. Your siblings will be missing you.”  
“Right. Time for more dinner that I do not want. You'll walk back with me at least, won't you?”  
“Of course; I am still and forever your retainer. Leaving you to walk alone would seem even more suspicious. Though I fear us holding hands might draw some curious looks.”  
“Well, then, you'll have to let go.” She smirked up at him, laughing slightly as he reluctantly released her hand. “Gunther, before we go, I just have one more tiny request.”  
“Of course, my lady.”

“...when we're alone, could you perhaps just call me by my name? It seems a bit strange that you'd call your fiancée 'milady'. We can be a bit more informal when it's just us...”  
“...I would like that...Nerr. Though I do call you by just your name on occasion.”  
“Yes, when you're worried or angry. My heart jolts when I don't hear you say 'Lady' first... Now, I want it to jolt for a different reason.” Gunther smiled tenderly at her.  
“Well, we have plenty of time to work on that, Nerr. Now come, we really should be going.”

The streets of Izumo were not nearly so crowded in the evening, but even though there was ample space to spread out, they walked close together, their arms occasionally brushing.

000000000000

A/N- I'd like to point out something; part of the reason this was so drawn out was because the marriage system in Fates bothers me to no end. I'm happy you can marry anybody to anybody, but the game grossly ignores the implications of some, if not most, of those potential marriages -coughXanderandBerukaorPiericough-. I know it's a fantasy setting that's not bound by the same rules our real life would've been, but there're still problems, namely; no one is going to be okay with royalty marrying peasants. Especially SOME peasants -coughBeruka/Nilescough- I ship FeMU/Gunther and Elise/Arthur like nobody's business, but even in a fantasy setting, there's no way that would go down easy. Remember how, if you married Lissa to Donnel in 'Awakening', she'd give up her princess life and go live on a farm?  
That's because, in medieval Europe at least, marrying beneath you drags you down. If a free person married a slave, then congratulations; their slave spouse's owner just got another slave for free, if they weren't executed for daring such a thing in the first place. I can only assume this is because there is no way in fuck nobles would willingly allow peasants to raise their social standing. The nerve of those smelly, uneducated bastards, trying to be something better than what they were born as, am I right? But I actually did research on medieval law, and it turned out that the major canon of the late medieval era DID state that, for the most part, all that mattered for a mariage to be considered vallid was mutual consent and consumation. It's difficult to try and apply OUR medieval law to a fantasy setting because OUR law was mostly hammered out by the catholic church, and I like to base Nohr on more of a pagan, polytheistic society. I swear to Naga, writing 'The Road Not Trekked' has taught me more about history than school ever did.


	19. Vespertine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nerr enjoys her last night of peace and safety

000000000000  
Ch. 18- “Vespertine”  
000000000000  
A/N- Okay, _this_ is where the adult situations come into play, so here's your warning- if you're disgusted by the thought of an older man paired up with a younger woman, regardless of how attractive the older man is or how consensual the relationship is... then, I think there was a miscommunication on my part, because I said that was happening from the get-go. This story's rated M for a reason (granted not this reason, but still). If you really don't want to read any lemons, well, just read until things get risqué, then you can just mosey on past that part and wait for the rest of the story- I have it pretty clearly marked. If you're like me, however, your brain will not allow you to jump around chapters just because you don't like the pairings.  
000000000000

By the time Nerr had returned to the Izumite castle, the rich, ultramarine clouds that absorbed the low sun's golden rays had enveloped them completely, forming a thick blanket over the evening sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and she could smell rain on the horizon. For the first time since she had come to Hoshido, it was actually dark as night fell. Not the deep, velvety darkness of Nohr, but dark enough to instill her with a sense of peace. Though honestly, she was certain there were other factors contributing to her sudden spiritual contentment. Her family was settled in one of the many entertaining rooms (what had Azura called them? Washistu?) as they awaited dinner. She felt bad that Lord Izana still had to put up with them, but the daimyo had assured her the other day that he delighted in entertaining guests. Indeed, he had seemed almost giddy when he'd gone around, making arrangements for the royals and their retainers, not to mentions setting up their regiment in inns around the city, charging the fees to his personal account. It was the least he could do for his saviors, he'd explained, though she'd felt even more guilty when she'd seen the castle staff moving the bodies that lay in the halls and trying to clean up the blood. Three days later, and it was as though a battle had never taken place... It was unnerving to see just how easily one could be forgotten when they were dead.

“Big sister!” Elise's cheerful voice drew Nerr from her thoughts, as the young princess climbed to her feet, running over to push her sister closer to the group. “We've been waiting for you to come back! Why have you been gone so long?”  
“It wasn't that long...” She said quietly- only an hour or so. The blonde girl pouted up at her, looking slightly upset.  
“For a while I thought... maybe you'd left with your Hoshidan siblings...”  
“Elise... You know I would never do that. I won't ever, ever leave you, for any reason. I swear to you on my honor.”  
“You mean that?” The younger girl's eyes sparkled as she looked up in hopeful apprehension. Nerr smiled slightly and bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of her sister's head and smelling the gardenia oil she used in her hair.

“Oh course, dearest. Now then,” She straightened up, looking over to the older siblings who were seated around a map. “What are we worrying about this time?”  
“The same thing we've been worrying about all day.” Leo didn't even bother looking up at her, staring at the map with a frightening intensity, as if he were watching some battle play out over it as he spoke. “How long it's going to take for Prince Ryouma to have his soldiers form a blockade between us and the capital. If we get to the castle, we can perform a siege just fine, but an all-out battle, with our paltry troops? We'd be dead before we even raised our weapons.”

“We've been trying to decide the most likely route Ryouma would send his soldiers down. Hoshido's army isn't strong enough for him to split them up into too many divisions.” It was odd to see Azura joining in the discussion. Occasionally, Xander would convince her to come to the war councils (probably by bribing her with food, given how she spent most of the time eating), but she rarely seemed to have any useful input. Now, she sat beside Camilla, using a small stick as a pointer as she indicated various fields. Nerr moved to join her, looking down at the map as well. Someone had placed a few pebbles across the route they had planned to take, a curving path that hugged the shoreline.

“This is the most direct route to Kazeho, the Wind Tribe's territory, so this is probably where we'll meet resistance. There's another, longer and more indirect path we could take but, well... I really would rather not even make plans to use that route unless it's a life or death situation.”  
“It's that bad, is it?” Xander sighed heavily, sweeping the rocks from the map and folding it. “Well, in any case, we don't have enough information to make any informed decisions yet, so for now I'd say we stick to our original plan. We can send scouts out when we begin our march, and if the Hoshidan army is waiting for us, we can decide what to do then.”  
“Hopefully Father will send us reinforcements soon. He can't well expect this war to be carried on the backs of a handful of soldiers.” Camilla leaned back on her arms, stretching out her legs. She was looking out the window, where a light mist of rain had begun, casting a slight haze over the garden. “This is the first time it's rained since we've been in Hoshido...” Tucking the map away with the others, Xander moved closer to the window, peering up into the sky.

“I was beginning to think it simply didn't rain here at all. Back in Nohr, the regions that aren't buried in snow would be drowning in freezing rain this time of year.”  
“I like it.” Nerr closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sound of the rain hitting the roof carrying her away. “It reminds me of home; rain always made me sleepy...”  
“Strangely enough, so did sun. And snow. And wind. And eating. And--”  
“Are you done yet, Leo?” Her younger brother smirked at her.  
“I don't know; tell me when I get to something that _doesn't_ put you out like a light. Oh! And standing. And _sleeping_ , I almost forgot that!”  
“Oh brother, you're so witty I could just fall asleep...” Elise laughed aloud at her mockery, and even Azura giggled a bit. When dinner was served and they made their way to the great hall, Azura tugged back on her blouse, forcing her to walk at a slower pace. She turned to the songstress, bothered by this strange behavior.

“What is it, Azura? Does it have something to do with our march?”  
“No.”  
“...something to do with Ryouma? You know what he might be planning?” The singer shook her head.  
“I'm sorry, but no. You can see I've no great military mind.”  
“Well then, what is it? What bad news awaits me now?” Nerr could not keep the irritation from her voice. She was tired of hearing bad news; she just wanted one day where nothing cropped up to bring her mood down.  
“It's nothing bad, I promise you, Nerr. Maybe it's something good, I don't know.”  
“What are you talking about?” Azura smiled ever so slightly at her.  
“You're in a better mood today than I've seen from you in a long time.” Keeping her face impassive, the Nohrian princess began walking again.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Azura. I'm the same as I've always been.”  
“No. No, I can tell.” The singer caught up to her, and for the first time, Nerr had to look up ever so slightly at her. When she was confident and standing straight, Azura was just a little taller than the Nohrian girl. Just barely, but enough. “You put on a convincing act, Nerr. Pretty much everyone would believe you if you said you've been alright all this time, but I know that's not true. That's just you playing a part. Now? You really are happier, and it shows.”

“How so? I'd like to know what I'm doing differently so I can incorporate it into my act from now on.” Azura shook her head this time, looking ahead as she walked now.  
“It's nothing you're doing differently. It's just your... energy. The air around you feels calm, and it's affecting the others. Leo was so agitated before you came back, I thought he would tear that map into little pieces. A few minutes later, he's joking around.”  
“Maybe the pressure just got to him and he snapped?”  
“And now _you're_ making jokes. See?” Nerr rolled her eyes slightly.

“So what are you saying? That I'm some kind of plague infecting people with my mood?” The songstress was putting a little too much pressure on her.  
“I've read that the ancient dragons could do things like that. The weather would even change depending on how they felt. Though, if this stormy weather is your doing, maybe you're not as happy as I thought...”  
“I _like_ this weather, Azura. This is Nohrian weather. ...maybe _that's_ why I'm in a better mood, did you consider that?”  
“Hmmm...” Golden eyes narrowed in scrutiny looked through her, but she would not be daunted. Relaxing slightly, the singer chuckled dryly. “Hmph. Well, I hope you can find something else to be cheerful about soon; this kind of weather would slow us down too much while we're marching.”  
000

Even though none of the food had been appealing to her, Nerr ate more heartily than she had in a very long time. She spent the entire time wishing it was something else, though, reminiscing with her brothers and sisters how wonderful it would be to have a plate of sarma, or eisbein and kraut. She didn't even know if cabbage grew in Hoshido. Somehow, her wistful cravings had turned into a spirited discussion about all the foods they longed for, a few friendly arguments breaking out here and there. Izana, to everyone's surprise, had been enthralled by the long list of foreign foods they rattled off, insisting they give him recipes so he could prepare a more traditional fare the next time he invited Nohrian dignitaries over.

As the discussion turned from food to etiquette, Nerr found herself less interested in Hoshidan customs and more interested in Hoshidan wine. It was nothing like the wine she'd grown up knowing- sweet mulled wine that served as one of her favorite treats in the winter months. The only thing it had in common with that was that the sake was warm, too, and the more she drank, the more relaxed she grew. By the time dinner was over, she'd felt too languid to even stand, and Camilla had to half carry, half drag her back to her room. Her elder sister lowered her down to the pallet she slept on (only Azura had said they were called “futons” in Hoshido), shaking her head in exasperation as she collapsed into a sprawl of limbs. The older princess was smiling, though, so she couldn't have been too disappointed.

“I see _someone_ likes this Hoshidan wine.”  
“Sake. It's called 'sah-kay'...” Giggling a bit, Camilla leaned down, brushing some of the hair from Nerr's face.  
“Well, I don't care if it's called 'Bog Urine'; it does wonders for you. I can't remember the last time I've seen you so happy, dearest.”  
“Azura said something like that too...” She muttered, vaguely realizing that, were she not inebriated, she probably wouldn't have let something like that slip. Fortunately, it didn't seem too strange a thing to the eldest princess, who smiled a bit wider.  
“Well, of course she noticed it, too. Azura is almost as fond of you as I am. _Almost_. Now then, you sleep tight so you can wake up cheerful tomorrow, too. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby, sweetie?” Nerr smiled widely, shaking her head slowly. The warm haze from the sake was just beginning to fade.

“No... not tonight. But you know who would love a lullaby? Azura.” Camilla gasped in delight, her eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands together.  
“You're _right!_ She loves music; I can teach her all the lullabies I know! Oh, I never got a chance to sing to her when she was little...” For the shortest moment, a flicker of sorrow darkened her violet eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. “Well, all the more reason to make up for lost time now! Night-night, my darling Nerr.”  
“Good night, Camilla.” She chuckled as her sister flew from her room, sliding the door shut behind her. After laying still for a few moments, she rolled over and pushed herself up in a sitting position.

For a while, she just sat there, rocking slightly; not from anger or sadness, but only because it was a soothing motion. She was happy. Very happy. Love pooled under her heart, just as the wine had, and she reveled in it. The only thing that would make for a more halcyon night would be if she didn't have to spend it alone. If she wanted anyone to sing her a lullaby, it would not be Camilla. Granted, Gunther did not “sing” so much as angrily chastise lyrics for wasting his time, but she would've gladly endured that if it meant he would spend the night with her. When she was young and plagued with nightmares, he would often lay beside her until she fell asleep, leaving long before she woke. It was a cruel irony that it became inappropriate for him to remain in her room only after she'd gotten old enough to truly appreciate his presence.

An open, half full trunk in the corner of the room served as a reminder that her duty was put before anything she wanted; she _wanted_ to stretch out and go to sleep, but as the commander of the regiment, she _had_ to be ready to go at first light and as such, needed to finish packing. Groaning, Nerr dragged herself over to her trunk. Jakob had folded all her clothes, washed by the polite Izumite castle staff, so all she had to do was arrange it amongst all her other belongings, mostly books and tomes. The robes she'd been gifted with stood out amongst her other clothes, white against a backdrop of black and blue and purple. In fact, there were only one or two other articles of white clothing, and one of them was another acquisition from Izumo.

While she'd wandered the city streets the other day, desperate to get away from the tension brought on by her two families glaring at one another, she'd found her way to a market stall selling clothing. Some of it looked like the traditional Hoshidan robes all the other businesses sold, but a few pieces wouldn't have looked out of place in Nohr. She'd absolutely fallen in love with one of garments, a long, lacy, sheer white gown with with beautiful golden embellishments. It looked like something Azura would wear, so Nerr wasn't even sure why she'd noticed it, but it was so beautiful she could not look away. She'd bought it without a second thought, and it was only when she had returned with her purchase quite some time later that she realized how foolish a decision she'd made.

In truth, Azura would not have worn something like that, at least not in public, for when she held it up to the warm glow of the lanterns, she noticed it was all but transparent. Still, it was so pretty, she argued to herself that she could at least wear it as a nightgown, though her pragmatic mind argued back that wearing such a thing whilst camping in the field when an ambush could occur at any moment was beyond stupid. So Nerr had tucked it away, contenting herself with the thought that she could at least _look_ at it while they marched. Now that she'd seen it again, the longing to wear it, just once, came back. Given that she was sleeping in the fortified castle of a neutral nation where an attack was unlikely, it couldn't have hurt to just wear it to sleep in...

Making up her mind that she wanted to feel like a princess as she luxuriated in the warmth of her love at least once before she was forced to forget such flights of fancy and become a cold blooded warrior again, Nerr stripped off her clothes, folding them messily and setting them beside her trunk- she'd have to change back into them in the morning. Smiling to herself, she slipped on the gown and stood, thankfully steadier on her feet than she had been earlier. It would've been humiliating to injure herself falling and be found playing dress-up by... well... anyone. And honestly, that was exactly what it felt like she was doing.

She'd grown up in dresses, heavy damask kirtles that were traditional in Nohr, but as she grew older and was expected to become as much a soldier as a princess, she'd stopped placing orders with dressmakers and settled for simpler wear. Most of her wardrobe wouldn't have looked out of place in a man's closet, save for the smaller sizes and ever so slightly feminine embellishments, like puffed sleeves and ruffles. The last time she'd worn a dress after the fete was that fateful day in Cyrkensia, but she had been too overwhelmed by everything that had happened, both before and during, to appreciate it.

Now, she had at least a few hours to herself to enjoy the fantasy of being a princess once again. Humming slightly, she spun around, filled with childish delight as the long skirt flared out around her. Sighing deeply, happily, she blew out the lanterns, casting her room into darkness and laying back down, her hands folded over her stomach. She wondered if the princesses in fairytales so adored their dresses. Probably; they didn't have to worry about them getting torn or stained in the heat of battle. No, all they had to do was pine and wait for their charming prince or knight in shining armor to come rescue them from their loneliness.  
000

Despite being physically tired, Nerr's mind would not settle down. The rain had become heavier, and the pitter-patter had grown louder. It was such a relaxing sound, but it reminded the princess almost bitterly of the Northern Citadel. Her room had often leaked when it rained, but she missed it. She missed being home, and not having to worry about being ambushed by Hoshidan soldiers in the morning. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, Jakob would stay with her and talk until the clouds grew lighter. They both spent the day in a fog after that, so she tried not to rely on that method for dealing with her insomnia too much. Sitting up in the dark, the solution to her troubles came so easily, she felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Unwilling to change out of her pretty chemise just yet, Nerr fished out her Hoshidan robes, throwing them on over her dress like a dressing gown. Quietly sliding open her door, she peeked down the hallway. It was dark and quiet, and if she listened carefully, she could just make out a chorus of heavy breathing and occasional snores over the rain. With as much stealth as she could manage, she slipped from her room, sliding the door back closed slowly, and crept down the hall on tiptoe. The way their quarters had been arranged, the royals slept along one hall, and their retainers down the other two.

Counting the doors in her mind as she walked, Nerr stopped at the last one down the eastern hall. She knew it was the right door, but she leaned closer, closing her eyes and holding her breath to listen. Yes, she knew that sound all too well, a breathing almost as familiar to her as her own. When she was little, she'd often run to Gunther's quarters in the citadel in tears, too confused and terrified by her half-remembered nightmares to explain. He hadn't asked for explanations, of course, and would pick her up and let her sleep beside him and, as always, leave long before she woke up. When she'd gotten older, though the terrors didn't come as frequently, she'd still wake some nights shaking in fear, and dash straight to his room out of habit alone. By that time, he'd begun locking his door, and even when she pounded on the heavy wooden barrier, demanding to be let in, he would tell her to go back to her room and promptly ignore her for the rest of the night.

On several occasions, once she'd realized that her tearful entreaties had no effect, she would sit down on the cold stone floor, sniffling pitifully, and remain there until morning. It never struck her as odd that even through a thick door and thicker walls she could hear the knight breathing- her young mind assumed everyone else could, too. She knew when he knew she was outside his door, because it wasn't until her whimpers and sniffles stopped completely that his breathing became deep and even. And as Nerr stood outside her retainer's room in the Izumite castle, with only a thin paper screen separating them, she could hear him sleeping as though she lay beside him. Which was exactly what she planned on doing. Biting her lip in concentration, she slid the door open, inch by inch, until it was just wide enough to slip inside. Breathing a sigh of relief as she closed the door, the princess nearly jumped through it as a deep whisper broke through the silence.

“What do you think you're doing here?” Clutching at her chest as if that would keep her heart from bursting forth from it, she turned around slowly. Still half laying down, though propped up on his arms, Gunther glared at her with the same intensity he reserved for catching her gorging herself on cake after training. And even though she would've thought the effect would be diminished by him wearing a nightshirt and with his hair falling loose in his face, he looked just as intimidating as if he were clad in full armor, pointing a lance at her throat. Swallowing hard, Nerr tried to look pitiful, in hopes of placating his ire.

“I had a bad dream...”  
“Go back to your room, Nerr.” The princess flinched; she'd have an easier time softening up a rock...  
“Why are you being so mean to me?” She asked in a small voice, her hurt half feigned, half genuine. “You shouldn't snap at your betrothed, Gunther.”

“And you shouldn't be sneaking into men's rooms in the middle of the night. Honestly, what happened to this being a _secret_ engagement?”  
“It's still secret.” Completely ignoring him, she approached him, standing over his futon, clutching her robes tightly. “Nobody saw me; I made sure of that. I'm not stupid enough to let anyone catch me sneaking around.”  
“...why are you here, Nerr?” His voice was softer this time and for some reason, that made her feel worse. Shuffling slightly, she looked down at her feet.

“I was thinking. A lot. I've been trying to sleep all this time, but I couldn't. My mind keeps racing ahead to tomorrow, wondering how soon it's going to be until the Hoshidan army catches us, are we going to have any chance against them...? I remembered how it always leaked in my room in the citadel, and then I realized I might never see it again...”  
“Oh, Nerr... don't speak like that.” Gunther once again spoke in the soothing timbre she had been waiting for. She could see him perfectly well in the darkness, the way worry dug deeper furrows into his brows and cheeks. “Do you honestly think for a moment I would let anything happen to you? Not just me, but your family? I've seen Princess Camilla punch a man for speaking harshly to you; what do you think would happen to the unfortunate soul who dared hurt you? You've somehow gone and gotten yourself two more retainers without me even realizing it, Hoshidan men who have turned on their country out of a desire to keep you safe. I don't know why you consider that drafty fortress your home, but if that's where you wish to go when this war is over, then I will get you there or die trying, my lady.” After digesting his words for a moment, Nerr smiled, content once more.

“See? _This_ is why I came here- because you put my mind at ease in a way no one else can, Gunther. That's part of why I love you so much.”  
“My lady, do you not realize how inappropriate it is to be speaking to me about love in my chambers so late at night?” She would've thought he was being completely serious had it not been for the slight smile on his face as well. A smile that dimmed a bit as he spoke up once more. “In all seriousness, you should leave now.”  
“Oh. ...I was actually hoping I could, you know... stay. Just for a little while, maybe.”  
“Why must you torment me, Nerr?” The older man laid back down, leaving her utterly bemused.

“What did I do now?”  
“ 'Now'? No, my lady, it's what you've been doing for years, and that is nearly making me forget that I am below you... and also, making me curse myself every time I have thoughts like that.” For a second, Nerr was still confused, until the meaning of his words dawned on her.  
“Oh, was that meant to be some kind of sexual double entendre?” The look of utter disbelief on Gunther's face would've been amusing had she not been asking an honest question.

“...gentle born ladies are supposed to... blush and get flustered when someone speaks to them in a sexual manner.”  
“Why? Is that the new trend at court?” Nerr scoffed and shook her head. “I understand enough about 'sexual manners' to approach it with a level of maturity. Human physiology was part of my studies, remember?”  
“I do, in fact. So I'll speak as plainly to you as I dare; it's difficult to maintain a constant level of self control. That's why I've insisted there be distance between us for years--”

“Really? ...I honestly thought that was just another one of Father's arbitrary rules to punish me...”  
“No, Lady Nerr, that was my effort to protect us both from my baser instincts. You seemed quite oblivious to the prominent changes in your body, and I feared if something... _obscene_ happened when you hugged me as you were wont to do, you would tell Prince Xander and I'd end up half of a man... I never wanted you to realize the way I felt about you and be disgusted.” So... that was why she had been so lonely and miserable for the past six or so years... It sickened her to think that her childish habits had instilled fear in the man she loved. Breathing deeply, Nerr knelt down on the floor, carefully arranging her skirt so she didn't tear the filmy lace. Gunther glanced at her, before turning his attention back to the wall. His dedication to his duty as her retainer was admirable, she'd give him that, but it was beginning to frustrate her.

“Haven't I made it clear yet that disgust is the last thing I feel towards you? I love you, and I _like_ knowing how you feel about me. I'm sorry that you've been worrying for nothing all this time; trust me, even if I did consider such a thing 'obscene', Xander is the last person I'd run and tell...” She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should admit anything to him. He still seemed unsure about their... relationship. She didn't want to scare him off by coming on too strong, but she what she _did_ want was to assure him that she wasn't going to run screaming that he was being untoward.

“Do you remember when you walked in on me bathing last week?”  
“I remember that every night...” ' _Charming...'_  
“And you remember how you panicked and nearly ran into a tree trying to avert thine virgin gaze?” Gunther remained silent, but she could tell that he was not pleased with her way of recollecting that. Smiling a bit, the princess continued. “I know you reacted like that because you are a chivalrous, upstanding knight who would never dream of sullying a lady's honor, and I am blessed to have such a man as my retainer, but... I never felt so horrible in my life as when you turned away from me. I always wanted you to think I was pretty, to _look_ at me...”

“And I do!” The older man sat up fully and grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly as he looked into her eyes. He probably couldn't see hers as well as she could see his. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Nerr, and I have seen many beautiful women. You are strong and brave and kind... Your soul is as beautiful as the rest of you... and gods help me, the things I want to do to you would make a brothel's madame blush like a nun.” Well, _that_ certainly hadn't been the response Nerr was expecting, but she found she liked it even better.

“Then show me.”  
“Nerr, I _can't!”_ Gunther's tender words turned reproachful. “This is not one of your fairytales where everyone lives happily ever after. You have to consider the consequences of the real world--”  
“I consider them every day.” She hissed. “If anything, I think _you're_ the one who's living in a fairytale. When I die on that battlefield, no prince is going to come along and wake me up with a kiss. I'm not going to be put on display in a glass case and spend eternity waiting for my true love; my true love is sitting before me, and all I want is to spend one night with him. This is the last night of peace and safety we're guaranteed. There'll be plenty of time to deal with consequences when we're dead... Why can't we just be happy tonight and let the devil take tomorrow?”

She knew he could not contest her words because they were the truth. He was wearing down, he'd said it himself- he could only control himself so much. The princess let go of her robe, letting it slip off her shoulders and pool over the backs of her calves. For a long moment, Gunther just stared at her, silently, impassively. Anyone else would've let _some_ expression on their face betray what they felt, but, she reminded herself, he hadn't done so all these years, so he probably wouldn't start now. Inhaling deeply, the older man spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone.

“That is very lacy. ...In fact, it's nothing _but_ lace; Nerr, I can see right through it.” All at once, her mind imploded with fear and aggravation; had she messed up? She'd messed up, hadn't she? She couldn't just wait for him to accept her proposition, she _had_ to try and entice him, and now, she'd probably gone and scared him right back into thinking this was too dangerous a game. Nerr hung her head in shame, cursing herself mentally.  
“I'm sorry, Gunther. It's too much, isn't it? I knew it was too much- I thought you would like it, but I'm such a fool, I--” She broke off abruptly as the knight tugged her arm, pulling her closer. She could not speak, nor even think, as he covered her mouth with his, winding one hand in her hair to keep her in place as his other arm settled around her waist.

**000 (Warning- This is where it starts getting risqué...) 000**

Moaning slightly, she closed her eyes, resting her own hands on his broad shoulders to keep her balance. Her knees were beginning to hurt from kneeling on the hard tatami floor, but she didn't care. Pain was hardly worth paying attention to when she could be focusing on other things instead, things like his tongue caressing hers, his fingers ghosting along the nape of her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine. She'd never felt anything like it before, not even during those times back at the citadel, late at night when she'd let her fingers slide down between her legs, experimentally touching at first, but growing bolder in her movements as the pleasure began to build. That had felt wonderful, no doubt, but it had been a very contained pleasure, relegated to one part of her body.  
  
As Gunther's hand at her waist slid lower, brushing over her backside, she jolted; when _he_ touched her, the pleasure radiated out along her nerves. She wondered if he could teach her how to do that. Nerr had just gotten bold enough to try moving her tongue as well, trying to mimic the way he stroked hers, when he pulled away. Gasping for breath that she hadn't noticed she'd been craving, she couldn't blame the older man for ending the kiss, but that didn't mean she had to like it. In stark contrast to her, Gunther was not flustered or breathless. It reminded her sorely of their training days, right down to the slight smile playing around his lips as he looked at her. She half expected to feel the blunt end of a waster pressing at her throat. He didn't mention anything about her flank being open, though.

“I never said I didn't like it...” What? _Oh,_ he was talking about the dress... She'd completely forgotten that was an issue.  
“So...?”  
“So...” He leaned closer to her, his lips just barely brushing hers, the vibrations of his low voice resonating through her. “If I'm going to hang, I may as well commit the crime.”

Nerr nearly cried out as he laid back onto the futon and her pulled her half atop him, kissing her ravenously. He didn't seem very rusty to her... It would've been easy to just lose herself in the feeling of his mouth on hers, but there were other sensations begging to be cataloged, and she decided that she would commit every detail to memory. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed her chest harder against his. Granted, they were much closer than usual, with no armor between them, but she wished for there to be nothing there, no barriers, not even something as inconspicuous as linen and lace. Pulling back, the princess shifted her weight so she was laying beside him rather than on top of him.

“What's wrong?” For the first time, Gunther sounded like their... cuddling... was beginning to affect him the way it clearly affect her. He still wasn't breathless, per se (not surprising; he never ran out of breath), but his voice sounded... tighter than usual.

“Take off your shirt.” Her order, however, was met with a quiet, but clearly amused laugh. “Why are you laughing at me?” She hissed under her breath. He cupped her chin, pressing a small kiss to the beauty mark just below her lips.  
“I'm not, I swear it. I just... I think it's charming that you take this in such stride. No shame or embarrassment--”  
“Why would I be ashamed?” The older knight sighed quietly, looking away from her for a moment.  
“If you'd lived like a true princess, surrounded by nobles, you'd know why... I'd honestly always thought that mentality was an instinctive part of the higher class, but clearly, that's the kind of contempt you have to learn...”  
“Gunther? I have no idea what you're talking about...” He pressed another quick kiss to her lips.  
“That's for the best.”

With fluid movements, he pulled the fine linen shirt over his head, tossing it in one of the corners of the room. Nerr had seen him perform that action many times, though never close up, and certainly never with his knowledge. And though her eyes were sharper than most, watching someone from five stories up meant there were a lot of details left to be filled in. The first thing she noticed, so close that she could feel the heat from his body, were the scars. Not with a sense of fear or, gods forbid, disgust; she noticed them in the way you would notice a person's eyes or smile. They were fascinating, and there were just so _many_ of them. They curved along the contours of his muscles, dark blemishes against otherwise pale skin, jagged edges pulled taut. Naturally, she took in his muscles next, letting her eyes roam over the planes and dips of his form, the dark hair dusting his arms and chest- it had always struck her as odd that a man with such fair hair on his head could have such dark hair on his arms (and everywhere else, apparently). Despite his age, there was nothing even remotely frail about him, but she'd always known that; those same biceps that used to pick her up could still lay her low during training if she wasn't careful.

“Do they bother you?”  
“Hm? What? Does what what?”  
“I was going to say 'my scars', but clearly the answer is no.” Nerr could not help but smile a bit as she stretched out beside him on the futon, looking up and taking in the lovely view of broad shoulder blades and a narrow waist. She could see the dips just above his buttocks and smiled wider.  
“Of course it is; haven't I already told you they don't bother me? There is no part of you I don't find attractive.”  
“What are you smirking about?”  
“You have a nice rear end. I just wish I had a better view; I've always enjoyed the scene presented when you're walking away so much, it seemed a shame that you had to turn around and come back...” With a deep, rumbling chuckle, Gunther shifted as well, moving so that he straddled her, leaning his weight on his arms.  
“I'd be offended that you only notice such superficial things about me, except that would make me a hypocrite.”

Bowing his head, the knight traced his tongue along her neck, the chilled rainy air that did nothing for her heated flesh freezing her the moment it met the wet trail. Alternating between nipping and suckling, he made his way higher, pulling the tender lobe of her ear between his teeth and biting down; not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to sting. Nerr cried out, or would have, had a large hand not clapped over her mouth, stern violet eyes glaring down at her.

“Quiet!” Gunther hissed at her. “Parts of these walls are _literally_ made of paper, and Jakob is in the next room. Do you want him barging in here? Because he _will_.”  
“I can't help it...” She whispered meekly. “My ears are sensitive, you know that...”  
“Do you want me to stop?” She shook her head fervently. “Then be quiet.” This time, _she_ pressed her hands to her lips as he continued biting and licking her ears, his breath, alternating between hot and cold depending on how he breathed, setting her nerves aflame. Pressing her hands down tighter on her mouth to keep the moan that threatened to escape her at bay, the princess shuddered with pleasure. She could feel a familiar warmth building up between her legs, and squirmed. Pausing slightly, the older man whispered in her ear.

“Is something the matter?” Swallowing hard, Nerr dared move her fingers away from her lips for a moment.  
“Mmmm... G-Gunther... are we going to-- gih!” She broke off with a quiet yelp as he practically took the entirety of her pointed ear in his mouth, tensing painfully as the hot, moist air overwhelmed her senses. When he finally let go, she collapsed, shuddering and breathing hard and shakily. Gunther actually seemed mildly concerned as he looked down at her.  
“Goodness, your ears are sensitive. I thought that was just an exaggeration when Flora and Felicia tried to wake you up...”  
“...dying... so humiliating...” She rasped by way of reply. Her body throbbed painfully from the inside out. The amused chuckle reverberating through her did her no favors, and she squirmed uncomfortably.  
“That might have been a little death, but you can't die yet. Not until we're done.”  
“I'm done. Can't we just have intercourse now and go to sleep?” He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, even as he lowered himself down her body.  
“Young people have no patience these days. Trust me; we'll get there soon enough.”

As he began peppering her clavicle with feathery kisses, his right hand came up to cup her breast through the shift she still wore. She'd almost forgotten about the sheer garment, except now, even though the lace was soft, it rasped her skin like fine sandpaper. Stifling a deep moan, Nerr arched her back, hoping he would take what was offered. Agonizingly slow, he trailed his lips down over her chest, every warm puff of breath sending a tingle between her legs. When she tried to press her thighs together to ease the growing pressure there, she could feel how slick with desire she already was. In the illicit romance novels Camilla sometimes snuck in at her request, the rapacious rakes that served as their heroes would rip clean their beloved's bodices. It seemed romantic on the page, but she would've been less than thrilled at having her pretty dress ruined. Had he asked, she would've gladly taken it off, but Gunther seemed content to treat the flimsy lace as just another layer of skin.

Closing his mouth around her other nipple, he began to suck, drawing the rosy peak between his teeth and holding it there as he circled it with his tongue. Breathing deeply, her hands twisted in the covers and for a second, she worried that they might transform into claws. She knew getting angry sometimes spurred a partial transformation; she prayed that excitement wouldn't do the same. Shifting his attention to the other breast, as he suckled and squeezed, he continued playing with the abandoned peak with his other hand. The wet lace clinging to her skin made her nipple harden painfully, and as he pinched and rolled it between his calloused fingers, she bucked against him. Unwinding her hands from the blankets, she let them skim over his back, tracing the raised, jagged edges of the scars that laced his skin, occasionally digging her nails into his flesh when he bit down harder than she was expecting. Nerr wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, her retainer tormenting her breasts while she carved new little crescent scars into his back, but when Gunther finally pulled away to look down at her, every tendon in her body felt taut, like a bowstring waiting to snap. He smiled slightly.

“You look truly exhausted; does lying there, not doing anything, take so much out of you? That's worrisome- we need to work on your stamina.” It took a bit of doing, but the princess managed to string her thoughts together somewhat coherently.  
“Would you like me to return the favor? I can't say I'm as skilled as you, but I can give it the old college try.” Propping herself up a bit, she let her lips skim over his neck, tongue darting out as she nipped and suckled in an approximation of his own technique. Nerr honestly had no idea if she was doing anything right; there were no guides on how to, for all intents and purposes, _taste_ another person. But she was having a surprising amount of fun- with her mouth all but clamped over his throat, she could _feel_ Gunther moaning, the vibrations tickling her tongue and spurring her to suck harder just to elicit another reaction.

There was some old saying about idle hands making mischief or some such, so she took the opportunity to give hers something to do, running over every muscular plane of his body, lingering on his toned stomach. She could feel the muscles of his abdomen flexing beneath her hands as she ran her fingers through the dark curls that dusted his chest. Slowly, Nerr let one of her hands trail south while the other lightly rolled a flat nipple between her fingers. She could not see anything, given that the older man was on top of her and the space between their bodies was cast in shadows too dark for even her sharp eyes to pierce. Still, a rather vivid picture formed in her mind as she ghosted her fingers over the trail of hair that started at his navel, growing denser as she went down further. The backs of her fingers brushed against his stiff member, and he jerked above her, every muscle contracting at once. Quickly pulling her hand away, Nerr went still.

“What? What did I do? Did I do wrong?” Sighing, Gunther relaxed slightly, the way his chest rose as fell as he breathed when she could see his muscles flexing beneath the skin strangely enticing.  
“No, my lady, you didn't. I just... I'm not used to being touched in such a manner. It's been so long...”  
“I barely touched you. I can do better than that, just give me another chance.” She wasn't sure exactly _what_ she wanted to do better, but that wasn't as important as just being able to touch him again. She slipped her hand between them again, brushing against his hip as she reached for him in the darkness. Before she could do more than grope blindly, a much larger hand closed over her wrist, pulling her away. When Nerr looked at him, bemused, he drew her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Like I said, it's been a long time. I don't want to... finish too quickly.”  
“Well, what should I do?” Releasing her hand, Gunther shifted most of his weight to his good arm, his other hand snaking down to her thighs.  
“Just relax for a moment. And for the gods sake, don't scream. If you scream again, I will physically throw you out.”  
“What are you talking about? Why would I-- ghhhh...” She clenched her teeth tightly to try and remain quiet as he moved his hand to cover her nether lips, slipping a finger into the wet folds and rubbing the engorged nub between them. Breathing sharply, Nerr felt her toes curl as the older man reached down further, sliding the same finger into her slick cavern. Her inner walls contracted around the digit, drawing it in further.

“I wasn't expecting you to be this wet; I thought I would have a lot more work ahead of me.” The princess opened her eyes, unaware of even closing them in the first place, trying to focus her vision on him.  
“I'd apologize, but I don't think this is a bad thing.”  
“Not at all.” Lowering his head, he pressed his mouth to the underside of her jaw, sucking slightly as he slipped another finger inside her, slowly thrusting them in and out. “I'm flattered. Do you really want me so badly?” She groaned slightly, rolling her hips upwards to try and drive his fingers in deeper.  
“Yes.” She moaned, feeling herself grow even wetter, the juices coating his fingers spilling out every time he thrust them back inside. “Oh gods, yes, I want you. I want _this._ Ohhh....” With a strangled whimper, Nerr let her legs fall open, spread wider, inviting him between them.

The way Gunther moved his fingers inside her, curling and stroking a spot deep inside her that she'd never noticed before, was amazing. She'd touched herself, to be certain. Many, many times; she had quickly found that once the pleasure ebbed away, she could relax into a deep, usually peaceful sleep. In fact, not that she would ever tell anyone, but she had a sneaking suspicion her nightly activities might've played a role in her diminishing nightmares. But even though Nerr explored her body thoroughly, she had never been able to coax pleasure from it the way he did, even when she imagined he was touching her. Every little graze and caress was deliberate, and by the time he'd pushed three fingers into her, stretching and rubbing, she was half out of her mind with pleasure, writhing and twisting on the futon, sweat streaming down her body. There was a throbbing pressure in her center, and though she never wanted it to end, it was becoming nigh unbearable. Whimpering, she reached down, grabbing his wrist to stop his ministrations.

“Gunther, that's enough. I want you inside me now.” Strangely, the knight's face, which had been flushed with pleasure earlier as if he were somehow being aroused by his stroking her as well, paled into something akin to fear.  
“...Just a little longer; I want to make sure you're ready.”  
“I have been ready and willing for more than five years. Please- I can't wait much longer.”  
“But--”  
“But what?” She snapped. His reluctance was getting on her nerves; every inch of her felt ready to explode, how could he stop now? Didn't he want this as badly as she did? Gunther looked away from her, a strange worried look in his eyes that made her uncomfortable.

“...I don't want to hurt you. I could never bear to cause you pain, my lady, especially like this.” She relaxed slightly. Oh, was that it? That was... quite sweet, actually, that he was so concerned about her. Raising her head, she captured his lips, letting her tongue slip out and brush the seam of his lips. Before they could deepen the kiss, she lay back down.  
“Oh, Gunther... You don't have to worry about that. I'll be fine. I mean, I've endured worse. Have you ever turned into a dragon? I don't recommend it, but I'm pretty sure any other pain pales in comparison to that; I'm fairly certain I grow an extra skeleton when that happens...”  
“Nerr...”  
“If a little pain is the price to pay to be with the man I love, then I'd gladly pay it time and again. So please, don't worry. Because if you worry, then I'll worry, and that'll make everything worse.” He smiled, just a little.

“Yes. You do have a point; the anticipation _is_ the worst part... Alright.” He pulled his fingers from her, and she cringed mentally, unprepared for the empty sensation she felt. Adjusting his position above her, she could feel him guiding his manhood to her entrance, could feel the swollen head dip into her. “Let me know if I'm hurting you...”

Nerr nodded, though even if there _had_ been any pain, she would've kept her mouth shut. Fortunately, as he slid in further, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, there was nothing that could really be called _pain_. It was strange, to be sure, and perhaps a bit uncomfortable, but nothing like what she had read in her romance novels. There was none of the burning ripping and tearing she had always been worried about. She was fairly certain that, by the standards of those who believed in hanging bloody marriage sheets out the window as proof of consummation, she was no longer a virgin. She seemed to recall that she'd fallen down a flight of stairs long, long ago when she was a child, landing in a way that left her crying and aching for days, but honestly, all those childhood pains blurred together in her memory... As it were, she was so wet there was barely any resistance, and he managed to bury himself within her to the hilt without much effort. Still, Nerr was not used to being stretched in such an awkward place; the few times she'd slipped her finger all the way inside did not compare to the sensation of being _filled_ so completely. Closing her eyes, the princess tried to focus solely on her breathing in an effort to stop her inner walls from clenching around his cock; it was completely unconscious, but it made the already awkward feelings even stranger.

“Does it hurt?” Gunther whispered quietly to her. Opening them once more, her eyes met his, hovering above her face. He looked so concerned, worried about nothing more than her wellbeing... Her heart glowed with warmth.  
“Not at all. It just feels... strange.”  
“Good strange, or bad strange?” Giggling softly, she smiled.  
“Good strange, definitely. It's not at all like I thought it would be, though.”  
“No?”

“No... It's much better.” Back in those early days after the fete, when all she'd been afraid of was the thought of being married off to someone she did not know but was sure she would hate, the notion of being touched in such a manner was enough to make her cry. All those romantic novellas became horror stories as she imagined some disgusting, lecherous lord in the hero's place. And maybe, had someone other than Gunther been above her, it would've been painful and scary. But as Nerr looked into his dark violet eyes, she could feel nothing but love pooling inside her... Love and pleasure. She gasped slightly as she felt something throb between her legs, knowing it wasn't her.

“Was-- was that you?”  
“Yes...” He groaned, ducking his head slightly. She could feel his hot breath on her neck in steady puffs as he breathed deeply. “I just don't want to do anything before you're ready.” Reaching up, she smoothed some of the hair that hung in over his eyes back, the pale lilac strands damp... or maybe that was just her palms.  
“Gunther, I've told you, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much about me and take care of yourself. If holding back is painful, then just let go. Ravish me!” The older knight lifted his head, clearly aghast.  
“I will do no such thing. What do you think I am- some plundering pirate?” Smiling wider, Nerr giggled a bit, suddenly struck with an image straight from her books, him standing at the helm of a ship, in a handsome longcoat and leather boots and maybe a sword belt, but nothing else.

“Yes! I'm going to think that right now. I'm imagining you ravishing me amidst the crashing waves, and it is fantastic. _Much_ better than not doing anything...” He half groaned, half growled low in his throat.  
“Alright. _Fine_. I can 'ravish', since that's what you think you want. Just don't complain when you're sore in the morning...” It wasn't as if it would matter to him if she was sore or not; it never stopped him from dragging her out of bed before. As Gunther drew his hips back, she moaned, relishing the feeling of his thick shaft sliding along her walls. There was just enough friction for it to feel good, wonderful. Exhaling a guttural moan, he thrust back in, harder than the first time. He quickly found a comfortable rhythm for them both, and Nerr raised a leg to drape it over his waist as he rocked against her. Vaguely, she was aware of just how loud everything was, their panting and moaning, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, even the wet suction sounds when he pulled out of her, immediately thrusting back in.

For a brief moment, the princess wondered how anyone could ignore them when they were making such a racket, but then she realized that was all probably in her head. Her already sensitive ears were almost as inflamed as the rest of her, and it made everything seem deafening; she could hear the rain pattering on the eaves and windows as if it were hail on a steel sheet. Gunther leaned over her, trying to get as much leverage as he could to thrust deeper, moaning louder than she would've imagined he could. It seemed that he was finally becoming as unglued as her. His chest rubbed against hers, their blended sweat dampening the lace that scrapped against her tender nipples all the same. Nerr could see the sweat beading on his skin, collecting in the dips of collarbone as it ran in thin rivulets over his shoulders. Lifting her head, she pressed her tongue flat to his skin, reveling in the salty taste. At any other time, or with anyone else, she would've been disgusted by the thought of sweat anywhere near her, but now, with him, she wanted her senses saturated. Vision and taste and smell... She collected every little sensation until she thought she would overflow with him.

Groaning loudly, she brought her hand up to her mouth, sinking her teeth into the fleshy pad of her palm to keep from crying out. She could feel herself getting hotter and wetter and, if she wasn't just imagining things, she could've sworn he felt his shaft grow harder within her. The older man pulled out all the way, and she was about to question what in the world was his problem, when he drove his cock back into her, at a different angle. She could feel the tip brush against the spot he'd been so attentive to with his fingers earlier, a spot that made her muscles all clench involuntarily. Biting down harder on her hand, the pain was almost blinding, but seemed to merge and mingle with the pleasure she derived from him pounding relentlessly into her hot cavern. With her free hand, Nerr reached down, squeezing her fingers between their hot, writhing bodies to spread her engorged lower lips, and began rubbing her clit. She was not at all concerned about matching his pace, which, she noticed, was growing ever so slightly frantic. All she cared about was the pleasure surging within her, like waves crashing against a jetty. It hadn't yet breached the barrier, but she _wanted_ it to; she could not bear much more.

”Oh... Oh. Oh, gods...” She moaned, her voice muffled by her hand where she could feel the teeth marks with her tongue. It felt as if her whole body were collapsing into the abyss of pleasure growing within her center, for there was nothing as important to her at that moment than the pleasure. Everything fell away- the war, her father and Hoshidan siblings, the worries and fears and anger... She could focus on nothing but the hard, throbbing cock stirring her up inside and her fingers on her clit. Moving her hand slightly, Nerr pinched the hardened nub between two fingers, squeezing it. That finally pushed her over the edge, and her body tensed as everything seemed to explode inside her, every muscle spasming as she jerked beneath him. She could feel her fluids spilling from her body as she writhed, dripping around the thick cock pulsing within her and soaking into the futon below. Had she been back at the citadel, the princess would've died from embarrassment at the thought of anyone knowing what she had been doing, and in fact, usually tried to keep her pleasure in contained when she touched herself, specifically so there'd be no evidence. But here, she wasn't worried about any of her servants washing these sheets, so she let herself go.

As the crescendo began plateauing, she became fully aware of how... desperately, for lack of a better term, Gunther seemed to be thrusting. Clearly, he wanted to reach his peak too, any thoughts of making her uncomfortable long since banished from his mind. Reaching down, he grabbed one of her legs, hoisting it over his shoulder. She could feel a difference in his thrusts, how much deeper he seemed to go, not to mention how much more friction there was. Mentally, Nerr cataloged the changes, hoping it felt as good for him as it did for her. Her inner walls were still contracting around his shaft, and his breathing seemed heavier than she'd ever heard it. It would've been frightening to hear her never breathless retainer huffing and grunting as thrust into her, had his voice in her ear not been so heavy with lust. Gunther was whispering her name over and over, a mindless singular mantra, his deep growl sending vibrations through her overly-sensitive ear. If she wasn't sore from the intensity of her last orgasm, she would've begun rubbing her clit again just to milk the night for all she could. His own climax came a bit more suddenly than she was anticipating.

The knight groaned deep in his throat, his head falling back, allowing her to see all the cords in his neck go taut as he slammed back within her once more. For a moment, he remained still, and she was certain she could feel him twitching inside her, before he pulled out suddenly. Nerr was about to question why, considering he wasn't done yet given how he spasmed with pleasure, when she felt something hot and wet squirt over her stomach and thighs. It only took a few seconds for his orgasm to subside, but it felt like much longer as her heart pounded within her ribcage. With a deep, breathy groan, he moved away from her, grabbing the covers that had been kicked to the end of the futon before collapsing beside her. He was breathing hard as if... well, like _she_ would have been if she were training; she'd never seen her retainer out of breath before, so she had no situation to compare it to. It was nice to know he was human enough to get exhausted too, though. Covering them both lightly, he let his head fall to the side, resting against her shoulder, and mentally she hummed with joy. Such a simple, thoughtless gesture, but one she never dared dream would actually happen before tonight...

“I'm sorry about that...” Her mind had been such a delightfully blank haze of pleasure and happy contentment that she'd barely heard him.  
“About what? The mess?” A bit curious, she ran her fingers through the sticky puddles on her belly, bringing them up to her eyes. In the dim room, Nerr could only just make out the viscous fluid sticking to her fingers. Most of her physiology books referred to it as “seed”, but it didn't look like any kind of seeds she'd ever seen, more like half beaten egg whites. Feeling it would've been a poor show of decorum to wipe her hands on anything, she drew her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. The saltiness was the first thing that struck her, then the bitterness, then the texture- very similar to egg whites; it was almost enough to turn her off meringue. But as repulsive as all those individual elements were, it all came together to form something almost... pleasant. Or maybe, she was still drunk on pleasure. Turning her head to face him once her fingers were clean, she noticed the way he looked at her, his eyes dark with lust, lips parted... If this were one of her romance novels, he would've pounced on her and taken her again. But in real life, people had limits; she'd certainly reached hers. Swallowing hard, Gunther shook his head slightly, his damp hair sticking to her skin.

“Not... that. Well, yes that- that wasn't very polite of me to do without warning, but I meant before that.”  
“Before...?” All she remembered from before was exploding with pleasure and watching him do the same. “Sorry, you've lost me.”  
“I'm sorry I didn't pull out earlier. I wanted to- I intended to- but... I wasn't expecting to finish so quickly.”

“ 'Quickly'?” There had been nothing _quick_ about that, or had she somehow entered an astral realm while he'd been pounding into her? Nodding slightly, either not hearing her incredulity or else, ignoring it, Gunther continued speaking in a much quieter voice.  
“I used to be able to last much, much longer than that, but... like I said... it's been so long. And it felt so good, better than I remember...” Better? That didn't sound right. She couldn't help but wonder just how good was it in his memory, and who he was comparing her to, giving her such false flattery. For the first time since she'd entered his room, Nerr felt heat rise in her cheeks, not from pleasure, but embarrassment.

**000 (End Warning- We now return you to your already scheduled program...) 000**

“Gunther, stop. First of all, you've nothing to apologize for in that regard- if you lasted any longer, you'd have broken me in half. Secondly, I'm sure you've lain with women with much more experience than I have...”  
“Yes. But this was still the most wonderful thing I've ever done. I've been intimate with many people in the past, I admit that, but I've never made love to anyone until tonight. ...I honestly didn't know there was a difference.” Rolling over onto his side, he reached out, cupping her cheek with his hand. The way he looked at her was so unusually tender she felt her heart thud painfully. “It's amazing how actually having feelings for someone changes things.”  
“I wouldn't know. You're the only person I've ever loved, and you're the only person I'd let touch me without getting a hand bitten off.” Gunther smiled at her, the lines in his face much softer than she was used to seeing. He looked relaxed, at ease... It only just occurred to her that the only other time she'd ever seen him look nearly as content as he did at that moment was earlier when they'd walked back to the castle together, and even then, it was a guarded calm. Now... She would give anything and everything for him to always seem so peaceful.

“You are the only person I've ever loved as well, Nerr” Smirking slightly, she narrowed her eyes in the darkness.  
“Really? Are you sure you don't say that to all the pretty, experienced women you've bedded? Not that I mind; if they taught you how to do half of the things you did, they have my admiration and gratitude.” He chuckled lowly.  
“I would pass that on to them if I could. But no, I've never said that to anyone. I think it unnecessarily cruel to lie about matters of the heart. I cared for the people I've been with, some much more than others, but I have never felt a burning, consuming passion for anyone in my life before you, Nerr. I always thought that love poems and ballads were silly dreck meant to appeal to people's foolish wishes for things that were not possible, but now, I feel as if someone took a quill and wrote all the things I could not put into words. Love gives one such meaning in life.”

“Doesn't it?” She smiled as well, scooting closer to him. Her dress was bunched uncomfortably beneath her, but all discomforts could easily be ignored. “Love was always the one thing, above all else, that gave me the strength to carry on when I felt as though there was no reason to. And now, I feel that way anew.”

Though she would never admit it to Gunther, feeling as loved as she did, she would willingly charge straight into death. So long ago, it seemed, she had lamented that everyone's absence deserved to be deeply felt by someone. Now, she was certain that, once the war ended and she was gone, she would be sorely missed. For a moment, she felt terrible even thinking to leave him, but at the same time, it was necessary. There had to be peace, Nohr had to prosper, and for that, Garon had to die. There was no one else she would trust or burden with that duty. And maybe, when there was peace in the world, Gunther could forgive her, and one day, if he still loved her by then, they could meet in the afterlife.

Smiling at the happy dreams of a future she didn't believe she would ever see, Nerr vaguely realized that her retainer's- her beloved's- breathing had evened out into the long, steady breaths of a sound sleep. For a moment, she looked at him, committing every detail to memory. She'd never actually seen the older man asleep before; she always fell asleep before him. He looked so calm, so handsome... Why couldn't he be so at peace when he was awake, when she would be able to enjoy looking at him? It was with a heavy heart that she slowly got up, using the edge of the blanket to wipe the sticky, liquefying mess from her lower body before she crawled to her feet. Constantly checking over her shoulder to ensure he didn't wake up, she crept to the sliding screen door, grabbing her robe on the way, opening the door a crack and peering outside. There was no one there, and no approaching footsteps. Indeed, she could hear nothing but the rain, and Gunther's deep breathing.

Slipping out the door, the princess closed it behind her and snuck back to her room. She felt occasional twinges of pain between her legs, but did not allow them to bother her too much. Given all the other painful things she'd endured on her way back to her room in the past, this was honestly the least bothersome. Slipping back into her own quarters, Nerr quietly stretched out on her own futon. It felt uncomfortable, so cold and hard... She wanted Gunther to be beside her, but he was right; no one would be at all okay with seeing her walk out of his room in the morning. Xander would probably run straight to their father and tattle on her... No, it was safer for them both if no one were any the wiser. But she would always carry the knowledge within her. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off, not into the blissful, dream-filled sleep she had been hoping for, but a peacefully blank one nonetheless.  
000000000000

A/N- Oh, geez, this was unusually embarrassing to write. I think the problem was, I'm used to writing sex scenes with much... smuttier language, but I felt that it would turn the whole thing into a porno, and I was aiming for a romantic interlude. The thing is, most romance novels, especially period pieces, describe sex like a Sunday school teacher, with nothing but colorful metaphors. I would actually rather Gunther and Nerr _not_ do it like a simile, but that was hard not to do without the use of terms I felt would've been inappropriate for the overall tone. Regardless, I apologize for this descending into pure smut towards the end- I could not continue beating around the intercourse bush, and it was dragging on for far too long (that's what she said, I'm sure).

Also, I base a lot of 'TRNT' on the original Japanese version of 'Fates', which has a lot of stuff that was changed or just taken out of the localized version- namely, skinship stuff. Like, 80% of Gunther's character comes from his skinship dialogue, and that's just _gone_ in the english version (some of it seems to be in 'Fire Emblem: Heroes', so that's a thing). One of the things he mentions when you S support him is that he's been in love with FeMU for a very long time. One of his lines (loosely translated) is “I might have regarded you with special feelings ever since you were young” which was _probably_ intended to mean romantic love but, let's be honest, _actually_ means “sexual attraction”. And, given that the avatar is in their late teens _at most_ (no one's buying Elise's “technically an adult” shtick) for the sake of my continued sanity, I interpret “young” as “when she started going through puberty, at like... 13”. Oh, and don't worry- This is the one and only sex scene that will be present in “The Road Not Trekked” as a whole. I'm just following the game, guys; that baby that shows up in the marriage cutscene has to come from _somewhere_...


	20. The Burden of Kindness

000000000000  
Ch. 19- “The Burden of Kindness”  
000000000000

It was with a heavy heart that Nerr said goodbye to Izumo. She'd honestly never dreamed it was possible to be happy in Hoshido, but the past two days had been a little taste of the heaven she no longer believed she would be welcome in. Judging by the way the regiment grumbled and groaned as they set out marching, it seemed to be the consensus. Xander had ruefully told her that if all Hoshidans were as generous and welcoming as the Izumites, there would've been no need to go to war in the first place, but despite their facade of benevolence, most Hoshidans were greedy and cold. Nerr did not doubt that in the slightest, at least using Takumi and Ryouma as examples. Despite the muddy ground, they made good time, most of the soldiers accustomed to worse weather in Nohr.

The swampy ground sucked her feet in, and with every step, she had to put additional effort into pulling them free. Feeling the silt-like mud between her bare toes reminded Nerr of the Woods of the Forlorn; the ground had been saturated by the time the Faceless had stopped rising from the bogs. A surprisingly long time had passed since anything truly bad had happened, and the realization made her uncomfortable all of a sudden. It _seemed_ like a good thing, but that was exactly what she had thought on her journey to the Infinite Chasm the first time... and the Woods of the Forlorn... and the trip to Nestra. And each time, the calm before the storm made the whirlwind of havoc and discord seem so much stronger. Trying to squelch the almost painful feeling in her stomach, Nerr trotted a bit to catch up to her brothers. Xander noticed her expression first; his own, which had been almost calm before, darkening at once.

“What is it, Nerr?”  
“I think we need to send those scouts ahead now.”  
“Already? We haven't even been marching a day yet.”  
“And we should assume that the Hoshidans are going to play nice and give us some time to catch up to them? Gods, Leo, that was probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say.” The younger prince flushed angrily as his intelligence was called into question.  
“So you suggest we stop marching, send some scouts out, and wait gods know how long for them to return, making no progress all the while. And if there's nothing to worry about? We'll have wasted a whole day, giving the Hoshidans time to actually do something.” Nerr's eyes narrowed and she frowned at her brother.

“I am willing to take that risk. I'll be damned if I ever let myself get ambushed by Hoshidans again.”  
“There's sense in her words, Leo.” Xander turned away from them, squinting towards the horizon. The sun was blaring overhead, making the day humid and uncomfortable. “Better we be over prepared than under. I will lead the scouting party.”  
“Ugh...” Leo frowned, clearly not pleased that both siblings were siding against him, but too wise to continue fighting a losing battle. “Fine. I'll come with you.”

“Should I come, too?” The crown prince rested his hand on her shoulder. She'd never noticed how heavy his hands were before, perhaps because she never realized how long they stayed on her.  
“No. You stay here, sister. You're the commander; on the off chance there're enemies lying in wait ahead and we're ambushed, you're needed to lead the troops.”  
“Oh, don't you even joke about that, Xander. Don't you _dare_ get ambushed...” Xander smiled at her, finally moving his hand.  
“Don't worry, little princess. I have no intention of leaving you to deal with the burden of this war alone.”  
000

The Nohrian princes and their retainers set out ahead of the rest of the troops. Nerr had been arguing with herself since the moment they were out of sight if it would be more prudent to have the soldiers remain where they were, or continue marching so as to not lose time. The pros and cons of either option swam in her head, mostly a chorus of screams resulting if the Hoshidan army got them either way. They had stopped near the shadow of a mountain, so she eventually decided that, if there were enemies on their way, her regiment could at least keep the cliff to their backs to prevent the Hoshidans from flanking them. That was one minor crisis down, but her mind still reeled.

What kind of soldiers might there be- archers and mages? That was her worst nightmare... Most of the Nohrian soldiers were skilled with lances, and had very little experience dealing with magic. An ambush like that might kill them all... Breathing hard, Nerr ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself- no one needed to see her panicking. Her fingers brushed against the brass of her hairpin, and it slipped free of the locks it held in place, landing in the grass. Gasping, she dove for it, colliding with the man who'd bent down to retrieve it as well. Groaning, she clutched her head where it had smacked into his violet cuirass.

“Argh... Gunther, don't stand so close to me! I'm gonna brain myself on you if you don't back up a bit...”  
“My apologies, my lady, but I wasn't expecting you to lunge like that.” The old knight smiled at her, humor lighting his eyes. “You act like a starving man that dropped his last crust of bread in the ocean.”

“Don't mock me. Just give it back.” She hadn't wanted to speak so sharply to him, but it stung a bit that he would poke fun at her simply for being careful with her belongings. Taking her changes in mood in stride the way he always did, Gunther reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear and fastening the metallic butterfly back in place. It felt more secure than when she did it, which irked her for some reason. “You're surprisingly deft with hair, Gunther. Maybe I should make you my lady's maid in Flora's absence.” Looking away from her, out towards the mountains, the knight's smile did not fade, but seemed to grow sadder.

“I had two younger sisters, my lady. When they wanted their hair tied, it often fell on me to do so.” Nerr felt her throat tighten unexpectedly at that confession. In all the time he'd been her retainer, Gunther had never mentioned anything about his family. If she were being honest, the princess believed (or at least, _wanted_ to believe) that he had no family at all. Swallowing, she took a half step closer, looking up at his face. He looked so melancholic...  
“You never told me you had sisters, Gunther... Though I suppose that might be my fault, since I never asked.” Glancing behind them quickly, the knight reached out to take her hand in his. Through their gauntlets and leather gloves, she could not feel anything, but she imagined his hands were warm.

“Of course it's not your fault, Nerr. I never expected you to be curious- servants tend to blend in with the background, I know that. Honestly, I don't think I would've been comfortable telling you before now...” Back when they were simply master and retainer, he meant. Now that she was more, he was willing to open up. Threading her fingers between his, Nerr squeezed his hand as much as she could through the armor separating them.

“You never took personal time off since you've been my retainer. In fact, I don't think you ever left the citadel to go anywhere other than the castle and market in Windmire... You could've told me you wanted to visit them. Don't you miss them?” Swallowing hard, the older man looked away from her, his gaze falling to the ground. She'd never seen him look so upset.  
“Of course I do, Nerr. I love my sisters as much as you love yours. But I'm afraid they're no longer of this world...” His words struck her heart like a mace, and tears began burning her eyes at once.

“Oh.” She whispered in a quiet voice. She hadn't meant to dredge up painful memories. “Gunther, I'm sorry. I--” She broke off as he quickly stepped back from her, pulling his hand free from her grasp. All at once, the sorrowful expression on his face had been replaced with the stoic look she had seen for fifteen years.  
“You've nothing to apologize for, Lady Nerr. I should not have brought it up- I didn't mean to upset you.” Even as the confusion formed in her mind, she heard the thundering of hooves and clanking of armor. Xander and Leo were riding towards her, hell to leather. Before his destrier had even completely stopped, Xander leapt from his saddle. She could see Azura leaving Elise and Kaze to approach them.

“What is it? What's wrong now?” Xander's voice was grim.  
“I'm afraid your suspicions were right.”  
“We've got trouble up ahead. About two miles north of here.” Leo had finally dismounted, looking pale despite how flushed from exertion he was.  
“Hoshidans?” She wasn't even asking, so much as confirming, because what else could it be? Xander nodded tersely, trying to push his hair back form his sweaty face.

“Thousands of them. Our path is blocked, just as Azura assumed it would be. Thank the gods we scouted ahead, Nerr; we would've walked straight into sudden death had we continued.”  
“Well, gods dammit, that's one problem avoided only to run into another. What do we do now? Backtrack?”

“That might not be smart, Nerr.” Azura had been twisting the hem of her dress as she listened to her siblings talk. She seemed reluctant to speak up, which only irritated the Nohrian princess.  
“Why not? You understand how Hoshidans think; you tell me what they're planning.” Cringing away from her ire slightly, the songstress spoke to the ground.

“Ryouma knows we're coming- this is the most logical path to take from Izumo. He probably had spies there still so he'd know exactly when we left. If we don't show up in what they consider an appropriate amount of time, they'll know we backtracked and come after us. Our only option then would be to try and hide in Izumo until the king sends reinforcements, and we can't do that.” She was right, but that only set Nerr more on edge. Suddenly, she remembered something from last night, when she'd first returned to the castle and found her family seated around a map. Azura had anticipated this exact problem and said something about an alternate route.

“Last night, you said there was another way we could go. Where is it?”  
“About half a mile northwest of here. But I also said I wouldn't consider that path unless it was a life or death situation.”  
“And what do you think this is, Azura; a leisurely stroll through the park?” Sighing as her shoulders slumped, the singer turned away from them, facing the mountains towards the west.

“There's a path through the mountains Hoshidans never use. Even if the soldiers knew we were going there, they wouldn't follow us.” Leo shook his head, looking unnerved.  
“I'm already not liking this 'too good to be true' mountain trail. What's wrong with it?”  
“That's where... That's where the Kitsune live.”  
“The what?” Nerr was grateful Xander voiced the question burning her mind, so she wouldn't have to feel stupid for not knowing what could've been common knowledge. Surprisingly (or perhaps, not so surprisingly), it was Gunther who answered rather than Azura.

“The Kitsune are a race of shape shifters, much like the Garou native to Nohr. They become fox-like creatures if I'm not mistaken.” Azura looked at him curiously.  
“Have you seen one, Gunther?”  
“Gods, no! I'm still alive, aren't I? When I served in Hoshido during the last war, I heard rumors about them, though. Half-eaten human remains on mountain trails were always considered the work of Kitsune.”  
“Those rumors persist with good reason. If we run into them, there's no guarantee we'll make it out alive.”

“Hmm...” Nerr placed a finger to her lips in mock thought. “So... Certain death, or _possible_ certain death?”  
“This is a choice that needs to be taken seriously, Nerr.” She looked up at her older brother.  
“I'd rather take my chances with some foxy-fox than run headfirst into the Hoshidan army. But if you think my logic is flawed, by all means, enjoy having the 'thousands of soldiers' waiting for us up your butt.”

“Even though I don't think the Hoshidans would go 'up our butts', I agree with Nerr.” Azura moved to stand beside her, resting a hand on her arm. “The more time we spend hemming and hawing, the more time they have to come to us.” Xander looked between them, his brows drawn tightly together. It was a testament to the way they were brought up that he was even hesitating; true Nohrian knights did not run from their enemies like cowards. Still, the pragmatic side of their rearing finally won in the end.

“You're right, both of you. Perhaps if we're lucky, we can make it through before these Kitsune even realize we're in their territory.”  
“I can only pray... I'll show you the way; when we traveled to Izumo, Empress Mikoto and Ryouma always warned us to stay away from this path...”

With a slight melancholy, Azura beckoned them to follow her. Sighing, Nerr followed, praying to whatever higher being might be listening (perhaps the Rainbow Sage) that she was not leading her soldiers into another type of certain death.  
000

The mountain trails were steep and winding, with numerous caves and streams. Tall trees with beautiful red leaves grew near the top, a forest atop a mountain, their waxy leaves blanketing the ground and providing a blessed cushion. It would've been breath-taking had everyone not been on edge, their eyes darting around as they anticipated an attack, be it from enemy soldiers or shape shifters. Every cracking twig, every shadow, seemed a threat. They had been walking for hours, and Nerr prayed her soldiers weren't as exhausted as she was, but knew that was an unrealistic hope. Azura, who had been struggling to keep up with her, doubled over, coughing so hard she began to retch. Rubbing the other princess's back, her white dress clinging to her sweaty skin, Nerr offered the girl her own canteen. Accepting it gratefully, the singer drank deep, emptying it completely. Fortunately, there seemed to be another fast flowing river nearby.

“Maybe you should ride with someone...” Azura shook her head, her long hair sticking to her slick skin as well.  
“No... I can walk. If you can trudge up a mountain in bare feet, so can I.”  
“I can also take a punch, unlike some people, so maybe you shouldn't compare yourself to me. I'd compare you more to... Elise. And she needs help getting up here.” Ignoring the singer's reproachful glare, she continued, shuffling the leaves at her feet slightly. “You can ride with Gunther. He wouldn't mind, and Caractacus is used to carrying two people.”

It felt wrong to loan him out like a book. Nerr did not enjoy sharing her servants with anyone, growing both annoyed and oddly jealous when Jakob and Felicia both told her that Pieri had come to them, demanding they make her tea. Even when he had just been her retainer, it would've been unacceptable, but now? The thought of some other, very pretty woman leaning against him, her arms wrapped around his waist...? She was certain Gunther was not the other princess's type, but that didn't stop her jealous mind from reeling. She hadn't done as good a job of keeping her displeasure from her face as she had thought, for Azura simply smiled at her, the teasing smile she always hated from Flora.

“I can take a punch just fine, in case you've forgotten. And I wouldn't dream of daring to use your retainer, Nerr- I know how Nohrians get about people encroaching on what's theirs and I have no desire to take _another_ punch... Besides, I don't think Caractacus likes me as much as you; Felicia says you're his girlfriend.”  
“...well, when you put it that way, a little walk never hurt anyone.” Sighing, Nerr looked up. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed with the Hoshidan sky- everything was still overly bright and blue. “We've climbed so far already... We might actually be able to make it all the way through the mountains if we keep up the pace. I still wonder where the Kitsune live, though...” Handing her canteen back, Azura looked around, a slight frown on her lips.

“As do I. Very few people have seen their village and lived to tell the tale. For all we know, we might have already passed it... or at least, I pray we have.”  
“Hmm... in any case, we should pick up the pace. But I need to fill up my canteen.”

“Big sisters!” Both women turned to see Elise dashing towards them, her arms filled with canteens as well. Azura smiled warmly at her.  
“That's a lot of canteens, Elise. Can you carry them all?”  
“Yep! I volunteered to get everyone water. It's so hot out, everyone's super thirsty!” Nerr grinned widely as well.  
“You can say that again. I was just about to fill up my own, so why don't I come with you? I hear a river nearby.”  
“Really? I don't hear anything. I guess dragons can just hear better than other people.”

“I guess you're right. Come on; we don't want to lag behind gathering water.” The princesses walked ahead, Nerr taking the lead, her sword drawn just in case anything undesirable popped out. She had been right; rounding the bend, they came across a large clearing, a stream dividing it. It didn't seem there was any threat around, so she sheathed the Yato, kneeling down and dipping her canteen into the river. The icy water permeated her gloves, chilling her hands, but the cold was pleasant compared to the heat of the day. Kneeling beside her, Elise followed suit, though she seemed more interested in the scenery than the task at hand. A loud twig snapped in the distance, and the young princess gasped, dropping the canteen she held. It landed in the river, swept away by the rushing currents.

“Nerr...” Her voice was tight with fear.  
“Don't be frightened, Elise. It was probably a squirrel or something.”  
“Ummm...”  
“You can hold my hand if you want to.”  
“It's not that; look over there.” Curious as to what could be so terrifying, Nerr looked up, jumping to her feet, sword in hand.

In the distance, she could see someone standing behind one of the trees. Once they'd realized they'd been spotted, the person approached them, oddly calm. It was a man, though she only realized that when he'd gotten closer, as his white robes gaped at the neck, revealing a surprisingly muscular chest. His face looked slender and feminine, however, and coupled with his shoulder length blonde hair, the overall appearance was decidedly _not_ masculine, nor threatening. However, she saw the pointed ears that grew atop his head, as well as the long, busy tail that sprouted from the base of his spine.

Flannel, the Garou she'd met in Cyrkensia, hadn't looked threatening either, but she'd seen the monstrous form his deceptively human appearance concealed. Staring at her with a mild curiosity, the Kitsune took another step. Pushing her sisters behind her, Nerr raised her sword just a bit more. She did not want to provoke hostilities, but she would not be caught off guard. Behind her, Azura was muttering to herself in a panic, “Gods, no, Gods, no...” over and over again. Sparing the songstress a glance, the... creature(?) looked back at Nerr, smiling widely.

“Hi there, travelers! Nice to meet'cha!” He spoke with an unfamiliar accent, but the words were decidedly human... and strangely friendly. Thrown for a loop, the princess lowered her blade ever so slightly.  
“Um... hello?” The Kitsune laughed slightly, his tone jovial.  
“What, are you asking me? Yes, 'hello'! It's been a long time since anyone's come up here for a visit. Are you Nohrian humans? You look like Nohrian humans. Well, except for you.” He peered intently at Azura, who drew back slightly. “I don't know what you look like. And _you_ don't smell very human, lady.” He directed that last part to Nerr. The songstress seemed close to having a panic attack.  
“How does it know we're from Nohr...?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed unlikely any sound escaped those huge ears, and the Kitsune frowned at her.

“I'm not an 'it', human.” His voice was short, a complete inverse of the welcoming tone he'd spoken in only seconds earlier. “I have a name- a better name than yours, no doubt. Call me Nishiki. I'm the chieftain of this hamlet.” Still reeling from the fact that the monster in front of them discerned so much with a cursory glance, Azura remained silent. Nerr rolled her eyes, dipping into a curtsy and reaching back to push the singer into a clumsy bow.

“Please forgive us, Chief Nishiki. My _rude_ companion meant no offense, and I pray you don't judge all Nohrians based on her thoughtless words.” His mood turning around in a flash, Nishiki laughed, seemingly happy once more.  
“You've got good manners, human. I like that. Normally, the folks we get up here aren't so respectful.” Finally cottoning on, Azura stepped closer, still bowing.

“Yes, I am so sorry, Chief Nishiki. I fear I let my shock get the better of me.” Daring to peek up at him, she continued in a smaller voice. “May I ask how you were able to discern that my sisters and I were from Nohr?”  
“I already said you don't look like you're from Nohr, didn't you hear me? But the others, you guys dress like Nohrians. All those soldiers bringing up the rear, they're all wearing Nohrian armor. Not to mention the smell...” He inhaled deeply and sighed. “Yep, there's no mistaking it. Nohrians through and through. But that's fine by me; Nohrian humans are tops.” Both princess stared at him, utterly confused.  
“Um... you _like_ Nohrians?” That seemed a bit too far-fetched for Nerr to believe, but Nishiki nodded fervently.

“Oh, yeah. I wander away from home every so often and usually get lost. A couple times, I even ended up across the border in Nohr. The humans there were always really nice to me, though. Most of them thought I was something called a 'Gaar-oo', whatever that is... Aw, but they're so nice, how can you not love them? Especially considering that most Hoshidans are terrified by me and run away screaming before I can even ask for directions...” Lowering her sword further, but still not at ease, Nerr tried to approach the situation in a rational manner.

“Well... It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Nishiki. I must say, I'm very happy to see the Kitsune aren't like I've heard.”  
“And what have you heard?” There was something in his amber eyes that made his smile seem just a little threatening. The Nohrian princess acted as thought she did not notice, keeping her tone jovial.

“I'd heard that Kitsune were vicious savages who tore people to shreds just for being unlucky enough to run across them. It's nice to see that you put those gossip mongers to shame.” She could hear rustling in the leaves around her, but refused to turn her attention away from the being before her, imagining the claws concealed in his well-groomed hands. “While it's been lovely, me and mine should probably be getting out of your hair, now.”  
“Nerr...” Azura moved closer to her, gripping her arm in fear as her eyes darted around. The other woman did not move, refusing to let the smile slip off her face even as she ground her teeth in frustration.  
“I hear them...” By now, the rest of her regiment had entered the clearing, their usual level of chatter silenced by the chorus of growls and snarls around them. More Kitsune, in similar robes of blue and white, had appeared seeming from nowhere, all eyes locked on the intruders to their valley. Nishiki chuckled wryly.

“Aw, and here I thought we'd snuck up on you. I knew you didn't smell human; that's some kind of transformation rune on your belt, isn't it? Ah, well- you can't win 'em all.”  
“Chief Nishiki, what is the meaning of this?”  
“Wow, I thought you'd be panicking by now. Most people do when they find themselves surrounded- some even pee themselves!” The Kitsune man sighed, his smile strained. “It pains me to do this- you really have no idea- but law is law. Any human who enters out territory has to die.”

“No!” Nerr had known from the onset that was what Nishiki had planned, but she had hoped, _prayed_ that perhaps he might be more merciful. “You said you like Nohrians!”  
“Oh, I do!” He sounded so sincere. “You smell so nice, and you're expert fur brushers... Honestly, all the people I've met in the outside world have been nothing but kind, except those that run off screaming their heads off... But that doesn't apply to people who enter our hamlet. Our elders told us that any humans who come here have come with the intention of slaughtering us and taking our fur.”

“Do we look like poachers to you?! We want nothing to do with your fur; we didn't even realize this was your territory!” Azura's voice was surprisingly agitated, almost hysterical. It was so unlike her that the gravity of the situation seemed to intensify. The other princess nodded fervently. Behind her, she could feel Elise clutching her cape so tightly, the ragged cloth was surely beginning to tear.  
“The only reason we've come here was to escape the people who would slaughter _us!_ ” Nerr forced herself to breathe; how quickly “near” certain death had become very certain... “Please... Please, Chief Nishiki, just let our people pass. You will never see us again.” The man before her actually seemed on the verge of tears, he was so torn.  
“I want to... I really, really do; you have honest eyes for a human, or whatever you are... but I can't.”

As if that had been a cue, a blood curdling scream resounded through the valley. One of the Kitsune had transformed, into a massive white... Well, it certainly didn't look like a fox to Nerr. Given that it was the size of a horse, and it's tail seemed to be covered in additional tail-like growths, it looked more like a monster or demon than anything. It had lunged into the crowd of soldiers, and even though they tried to beat it back with their swords and lances, it managed to clamp it's jaws on one of them, a young woman, judging by the timbre of her shrieks. Pulling back, it began shaking the solider violently by her leg, whipping it's head back and forth as the Nohrian's limbs snapped around like a limp ragdoll. Her helmet went flying back into the crowd, and when the beast finally dropped her, her pant leg was saturated with blood where the limb had been partially severed. She did not get up.

Without even waiting for an order, the rest of the soldiers flew into a frenzy, descending upon the Kitsune like wild beasts themselves. There were so many flashes of light as the shape shifters transformed that it was blinding, but Nerr did not have time to focus on those, the flash just in her periphery drawing her attention back to Nishiki just in time to see another massive white monstrosity pounce on her, knocking her to the ground. Her armor was the only thing that prevented his paws, the size of spades, from shattering her ribs, but she could still feel a jarring pain in her spine as she landed. The muzzle thrust into her face was filled with jagged teeth like butcher's knives, a thick rope of slimy saliva dripped onto her face as he panted. Elise shrieked, wailing in a blind panic, but fortunately, Azura kept a calm enough head to pull her away.

 _“I love my people too much to let you humans hurt them! You have to die so my family can be safe. I'm really, really sorry about this...!”_ Trying to keep from retching, Nerr struggled to keep his snapping jaws away from her face with one arm as her other hand scrambled desperately for her dragonstone. Finally closing her fingers around it, her fear numbed into anger as her bones ground and rearranged themselves, pushing her organs into different places. Swinging her much heavier head, she caught the Kitsune chief in the snout and knocked him to the side with a whimper.

“ _You're not as sorry as you're going to be... We just wanted safe passage; we didn't do anything to you! This is how you repay the kindness humans show you!?”_  
 _“My kind don't go into your territory to kill and skin YOU! If we meet in the afterlife, I'll make this up to you- maybe we can even be friends! But for now... this is goodbye.”_

With those final, disturbing words, Nishiki bounded off, pouncing on one of the troops that had been attempting to hack through the ribcage of another Kitsune, this one smaller and golden orange, whose tail lacked the growths. The chieftain clamped his iron jaws on the soldier's leg, biting down hard. From where she stood, Nerr could hear the bones snap, and the Nohrian went down hard, howling in agony. His screaming was quickly cut off as the Kitsune tore into his abdomen, ripping through cloth and flesh and muscle. Forcing herself to push the horror from her mind, the princess ran- galloped- into the fray as well, ramming her horns into the first large, furry thing she came across. With a sharp whine, the fox creature shuddered against her before going still. All around her, the cacophonous sound of screaming and snarling left her disoriented. To her right, another solider shrieked as their arm was engulfed by a fang-lined maw.

Dislodging the corpse from her horns, Nerr tried to shove the beast off the hysterical man, but her bulk fell through the Kitsune, and she hit the ground at an awkward angle, her wing pinned beneath her. Looking up, she saw that while the monster was transparent enough that she could see the other side of the river through it, clearly some sort of illusory magic, it remained solid enough to continue snapping at the solider it held in it's jaws. The Nohrian desperately tried beating at it with his sword, but the steel blade just passed through air, even as his arm continued to deform, shards of bone tearing through the skin. Gritting her teeth (in her mind, at any rate), Nerr stood up, opening her jaws wide and clamping down with as much force as she could muster over the head of the Kitsune. It did not even phase the illusion, but that had not been what she was aiming for. She felt the skin and tendons resisting her bite at first, but as she pulled at the flesh, it suddenly came loose in her mouth, sending both the soldier and Kitsune sprawling in opposite directions. As he stared at the bloody, mangled stump that remained of his arm, the man began wailing, and Nerr had to turn away from him. A tiny, almost inaudible voice in her mind intoned that wasting food was a sin, and she quickly let the severed arm fall from her mouth, unable to scrape the sticky blood or slimy marrow from her tongue.

The Kitsune no longer looked transparent, and as it tried to clamber back to it's feet, she pounced on it, driving all her weight onto it's torso. It squealed in pain as she felt the ribs snap and give beneath her feet, but it was not enough. Rearing up, she dropped down on the beast again, her long claws puncturing the skin and driving deep into it's chest cavity. As the creature at her feet went still, blood soaking into the leafy ground as well as it's silken white coat, she took the opportunity to look around. There were more than a few humans lying on the ground, some curled into bloody balls to try and protect themselves from further injuries, others a barely recognizable pile of limbs and entrails. However, the Kitsune casualties were clearly higher, many of those with their bellies slit and skulls shattered slowly regressing back into a humanoid form.

One of the still living had pounced on the back of a solider who was driving her lance into the throat of another Kitsune. They both hit the ground hard, but before the human could succumb to the jaws snapping at her head, the burly Chevois knight in black armor, Benoit, grabbed the beast around the middle, bodily throwing it off. The Kitsune tried to get up, but was immediately set upon by Charlotte, who swung her ax at it's head, the thick steel blade lodging in the beast's skull and dropping it instantaneously. Putting her foot on the corpse, the other border guard began tugging at her weapon, trying to dislodge it.

The fighting was quickly dwindling down, but that didn't mean they were safe- there could be reinforcements lying in the waits anywhere. Breathing deeply, the stench of blood and sweat and piss in the air turning her stomach, Nerr trotted away from the killing field, trying to keep her ears open for any more growling. Everything seemed quiet enough, not counting the cries and screams and yelling of the... battle was the wrong word for it. _Slaughter_ seemed more apt. Looking down, she caught a vague glimpse of her distorted reflection in the river. With the water moving so quickly and her monochromatic vision, she could not see much- just a monstrous shape. She could still taste blood in her mouth- she had been trying to help that solider, to free him from the jaws of death lest that rabid beast get it in it's mind to begin shaking him as well. But there was a little, tiny part of her that felt it was natural, an animalistic section of her brain that whispered meat was meat, no matter where it came from- hadn't she spent enough nights hungry to realize that? Shaking her head desperately to clear it, Nerr barely noticed the loud crack from across the river until it was too late. Looking up, she could only watch in mute terror as a massive tree came crashing down on her.

The weight of it knocked her to the ground, pinning her legs beneath her painfully. She felt something snap in her back, and at once, her mind went blank with terror. Xander had always warned her that she needed to be careful of what kind of injuries she suffered on the battlefield. Blows to the back or neck, even if they did not immediately kill, could easily cripple. She tried to move, but the tree was too heavy- the only reason she was not dead, crushed into a thick, scaly paste, was because the trunk was mostly rotten and had exploded into moist dust around her. Coughing as the resin and termites choked her, she did not even see the snowy Kitsune standing in front of her until it growled.

Looking up, she noticed it turn around, and she felt more curious than afraid until it whipped it's massive, hideous tail across her face, the blood saturating the fur splattering onto her. Even through her thick skin and plates of scales, it felt as if her flesh had been flayed from her bones. Shrieking in agony, she tried to get away, to free herself, but it was useless. Another blow hit her, and she was certain she felt blood running into her eyes. She'd never bled in this form, not since that creature struck her with the wyrmslayer in Shirasagi. Whimpering, she choked as jaws closed over her throat. The only thing stopping them from clamping down and snapping her spine was the fact that a dragon's armored neck was much larger than a human's. Nishiki's voice, distorted by rage and sorrow, reverberated in her mind, a far cry from the genial way he'd spoken to her earlier.

“ _You killed them all... My people, my family... THIS is why humans must die, THIS is why your kind can't be trusted...!”_  
 _“YOU started this! You brought this on your people; if you had just stayed away and let us pass, none of this would've happened!”_  
 _“It will never happen again- you die now, human_.” She could feel his jaws tightening on her throat, his teeth were just beginning to pierce the thick, rough hide on the underside of her neck. Any struggling would only quicken the inevitable, so Nerr remained still, shutting her eyes tightly. Why; why hadn't she decided to backtrack, maybe go _around_ the mountain? Why did she have to take a fool's shortcut? Without warning, for no apparent reason, Nishiki yelped, his jaws clenching unconsciously, though still around her neck, as his head jolted forward.

Cracking her eyes open just a bit, she saw that his own were wide with shock. Though there was plenty of blood on his muzzle already, she noticed fresher drops sprinkled across the top of his head. Once again, he jolted, and she could see now that something was striking him from behind. Blood trickled through his thick fur as his legs wobbled and gave out, landing him in a heap half on top of her. Still he did not release her throat, but though his jaws still twitched, there was no force behind them. Breathing hard, she dared a glance up. Through the blinding sun, she could make out two tall figures in armor that shone in the light, one holding a lance, the other an ax.

As he lifted his lance, his face was thrown into shadow just long enough for her to see Xander's eyes narrowed in fury. Bringing the serrated, bifurcated head of the lance down onto the Kitsune's own throat, Nerr could feel it shudder as it finally released it's death grip from around her neck. Gasping for air, she dared lift her head a bit. The bestial chieftain's head was almost completely detached from the rest of his body, a few mangled shreds of skin and fur holding them together. His crimson eyes, which seemed to glow slightly, had grown dull. Pushing the carcass away, the other knight knelt down before her, and Nerr flinched away as Gunther tied to reach out to her.

“Lady Nerr, are you alright?”  
“ _Don't touch my face; it hurts!_ ”  
“I'll have Elise come over; she's healing the rest of our-- well, she's trying to...” Swallowing hard, the princess tried not to remember the carnage she'd left behind.

 _“I don't know if I can move, Xander. My back hurts...”_ Xander's eyes widened in fear and he dropped his lance, reaching for his Siegfried sword instead.  
“Gods! Why didn't you say anything!? Just stay still, little princess, I'll get you out of there.” He had started to raise his sword, the gem in the guard already glowing as he focused the magic within it, when Gunther cleared his throat loudly, interrupting his focus. The crown prince glared down at the older man for daring to stop him, but he payed him no mind.

“That may not be wise, sire. While you no doubt mean well, your attacks might only cause more damage.”  
“So what do you suggest; we leave her pinned under a tree?” Violet eyes narrowing, the knight got to his feet, staring down at the other man. He stood just a little taller than Xander.  
“I suggest a more precise method than magic. If you want to help, go grab an ax.” Shifting his grip on his own, Nerr watched as her retainer walked out of sight, panic bubbling up in her the moment she could no longer see him, though she could still catch his scent on the air.

“ _Gunther! Where are you going?! Don't leave me!!”_  
“I'm right here, my little ladyship.” His voice came from behind her, and she tried to crane her neck to see, only to cry out as a sharp pain shot through her shoulders. Xander rushed to her side at once.  
“Nerr! Are you alright?!”

 _“No! I told you my back hurts!_ ” She could not help the panic that crept into her voice as she looked up at her brother. _“I don't want to be paralyzed, Xander_...” The wood above her shuddered, sending pain searing through her back as it did.  
“Do your legs hurt as well?”  
_“Yes- so much_...” It felt as if they had fallen asleep, pins and needles being hammered into her muscles.  
“Well, the good news is, you're probably not paralyzed; you wouldn't be in any pain from the waist down if you were.” Gunther's voice was calm as ever, and she felt grateful for his stoicism at times like this. The wood above her shuddered again, and though his voice remained even, his words sent fear through her veins like ice. “Of course, for all we know, you might be impaled on something, which could be causing your pain, so please try to remain still, my lady.”

“ _Oh, gods_...” Feeling all her strength leave her, Nerr lowered her head to the ground. She could still see Nishiki's corpse, the eyes wide and blank and staring- staring right at her. _“This is my fault, this is all my fault... just leave me here to rot; it's all I deserve...”_  
“You'll not speak like that in my presence, sister.” Xander's voice was strict, his face stern as he looked down at her. “You could predict these events no more than any of us could. You chose the alternative to certain death; anyone else would've done the same.” Nerr remained silent, knowing anything she said would only be met with more arguments from her brother, and not having the strength or will to try and convince him otherwise.  
000

It had taken almost an hour and several soldiers to free Nerr from her woody prison. Her pain had come from the fact that her wings had been completely shattered by the impact, left mangled and nigh unusable, with several tendons that connected them to her spine being torn as well. She'd been healed in her draconic form, Beruka and Gunther being the only ones willing to pull her bones back into place while Elise and Felicia healed her, but as she returned to her human form, the pain seemed to start anew. It appeared that, as far as she could tell, wings correlated to her shoulder blades, which, even with her increased resilience, were slower to heal than the rest of her. As such, she was ordered to stay behind while the others began burying the dead. There were only about ten or fifteen casualties on their side, but even one was too many. Nerr watched as the able-bodied soldiers began digging shallow pits, everyone reluctant to give their brothers-and-sisters-in-arms a pauper's burial in a foreign country, but knowing they did not have any alternative.

Many more troops were relegated to the sides with her, unable to help- in many cases, unable to move. They were the ones who were spared death, but dealt an even crueler fate, perhaps. The stumps that had once been their arms and legs were roughly wrapped in bloody, makeshift tourniquets. Many moaned in pain, trying to shift to ease the agony of the long gouges that covered them, rending flesh all the way down to the bone in some places. Others could not even whimper, their faces too mangled for any sound to provide more than additional anguish. In one battle, their numbers had dropped from nearly a hundred, to less than sixty. It seemed like so much, but as she looked out over the far end of the field, she knew it could've been worse. The Kitsune had all, by that time, returned to almost completely human forms. The areas around their fatal wounds, however, still remained beastly. Some sprouted fur around their bellies, their bowels sticking to the gold and white, others retained fox-like hindquarters and tails where they had nearly been bisected. Inhaling deeply, Nerr forced herself to her feet, stumbling just a bit as she turned, heading back towards the desiccated remains of the fallen tree. The sharp ache in her back was almost enough to make her cry out, but she dug her nails into the flesh of her palm, biting back the pain as she continued pressing on.

A human body, save for the long, fluffy tail that sprouted from it's spine, lay beside a large canid head. The back of his skull had been bashed in completely- she could see fragments of skull embedded in his brain, which itself looked like a cross between a coarse paste and a solid mass. Flies swarmed around both the hole in his skull and the bloody stump of his neck. Kneeling down in the bloody dust beside the river, she gingerly lifted the head as much as she could without tearing the ragged flesh still attached to it. It was much heavier than she would've thought. His tongue lolled out between slack jaws, the saliva now dry and tacky.

Setting the chieftain's head down closer to his body, Nerr closed her eyes, resting her hands in her lap. She did not know how one prayed for the souls of the departed. Especially when the departed was a Hoshidan enemy; she doubted the Kitsune would take kindly to her asking the Dusk Dragon to take him into thy embrace. Just as the fighting had started, even as he tried to kill her, Nishiki had said how much he regretted what he was forced to do, even stating he hoped to make it up to them in the afterlife. Did he still feel like that now, she wondered, when they were alive and he was dead? Quiet steps approached her, the footfalls of bare feet on dusty leaves.

“They're almost done with the burials, Nerr. We need to head out.” Azura's voice was tight with emotion, but she had not cracked yet. Nerr envied her.  
“I'll come in a moment...”  
“Nerr...” The singer knelt beside her, placing her hands over the other princess's gauntlets. “I know this hurts, but it could not be helped. They were going to kill us; they _did_ kill some of our soldiers.”

“Some of ours, compared to all of theirs.”  
“I doubt that was all of them. The mothers and children were probably hiding somewhere; Xander agrees, this was probably just their warriors.”  
“Oh. So we only massacred their defenders. That's okay, then.”  
“Nerr--” She pulled her hands away, turning so she wouldn't have to see the other princess. Or rather, so the other princess couldn't see her.

“We came here to avoid being killed, but we brought our war to the doorstep of innocents. They had no stake in this- they were only trying to defend against poachers... We didn't even have that as an excuse. We just killed them for no damn reason...”  
“We had plenty of reason, Nerr!” It wasn't like Azura to get so upset. “If we'd lingered around, trying to go around the mountain or something, it would've given the Hoshidan army time to catch up to us, and they would've killed every last one of us. You know that; that's why you agreed to take this path in the first place. You tried to reason with them, you tried to avoid this- they attacked us first, without provocation!” Nerr felt her strength leave her at those words. They were true, oh so true, but it didn't change anything.

“I know, Azura. I know that all too well. But it doesn't matter; I killed someone for trying to do exactly what I'm trying to do- protect my family. If there are other Kitsune, we'll broker no peace with them. We've sparked yet another cycle of revenge- _I've_ sparked it- and there will be no peace on the horizon for a very long time...” Azura remained silent for a long time, finally speaking up in a quiet voice that would've easily been lost on the wind had there been any.

“Do you remember what Yukimura said about your sword back in Shirasagi?”  
“He said a lot of shit I didn't listen to...”  
“He said that the blade chose it's wielder.”  
“So?” Sighing deeply, the songstress looked away from her, over the mountains where the sun was set low in the sky.

“After you left, I heard him speak more about it, to Yuugiri and Orochi--” She broke off suddenly, breathing harder. She must've been remembering the fates of the two royal retainers back in Chevalier. After taking a moment to compose herself, she continued, her voice a bit higher than usual. “He said that, in the legends that spoke of the divine weapons, the Yatogami was wielded by a hero who would bring peace to the world.”

“Kilma said something like that too...” Nerr whispered, almost talking to herself.  
“Who?”  
“The chieftain of the Ice Tribe, Flora and Felicia's father. That was before you'd come back to Nohr, I think- it's a long story... But he said my sword reminded him of that legend, of some stupid hero who was the most special-est in all the land and who would magically bring about peace for everyone, the end. When I told him I brought it off a street vendor, I could _see_ the exact moment his heart broke.” Far from being deterred by her caustic remarks, Azura seemed to be spurred on by her account.

“You see? The same legend has been passed down in Nohr as well as Hoshido. Your Yato is destined to bring peace to the world- it chose you, and this is your path, so I know that one day, there _will_ be peace.”  
“Azura? Unless this sword turns into a magic wand that shoots out sparkles to subdue people when I say magic words, it's just a fucking sword. This story that people are telling, about some 'chosen hero'? It's just a story, a fable, a fairytale. And I understand why people latch onto it; it's nice to think there's someone out there who has the power to make all the bad things stop, it's great thinking there's some knight in shining armor who's going to ride up and save you, but that's not how it works. I can't do anything with this sword except stab people. I don't know why it decided to fly at my face in Shirasagi, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe it's like a cat, and it makes a beeline for the one person who's trying to ignore it.”

“That is so sacrilegious...” Azura sighed deeply, hanging her head. “I'll admit, maybe it's a bit far-fetched to think one person can change the world, but Nerr, you can't honestly expect me to believe you don't believe in knights in shining armor.” Not caring for the insinuation, Nerr turned to face the other princess.  
“They exist- all armor shines when it's well taken care of. But saving the princess, living happily ever after? That's nigh impossible.”  
“But not completely. Who knows? Maybe if you figure out the right magic words, you'll get your wand after all. I don't know how effective sparkles would be at stopping enemy soldiers, though.” She grinned a bit, a tiny quirk of the mouth.  
“Get glitter in your eyes and you'll see.” The singer smiled as well, a larger one.

“A smile? How refreshing. That's the Nerr we want to see. Now, really, we need to get down this mountain before the Hoshidans figure out where we've gone and get it in their heads to follow us.” Azura stood, but Nerr lingered, looking back at the body before her, her grin slipping away.  
“Azura? Do you know any prayers? I don't-- I don't know anything suitable for this...” Nodding deeply, the Hoshidan princess bowed her head, clasping her hands together as Nerr got to her feet and did the same.

“In your embrace, O Ancient Ones, we humbly entrust our fallen brothers and sisters. In this life you embraced them with your tender love; deliver them now from every evil and bid them thy eternal rest...”

Even after she finished, Nerr kept her eyes closed. She'd never been very keen on theology, preferring to spend her time studying more practical forms of knowledge, but now, she wished she had paid more attention to the books written by saints and clergy members. Honestly, she did not even know who such prayers were supposed to be for- the dead, who undoubtedly could no longer hear them, nor care about them, or the living left behind, in sore need of a form of comfort? More importantly, she wondered, if she prayed for absolution, would it come while she still lived, or were those prayers to be said over her cold body as well?  
000000000000

A/N- Didn't I promise you I'd get back into the horror/tragedy swing of things? _This_ is what I'm good at; slaughtering people vividly. Honestly, it's _still_ not as graphic as I wanted it to be. I did some “research” (looking at videos of animal attacks), but I couldn't find anything... _graphic_ enough for what I had in mind, anyway. I admit I use a bit of artistic license for flair, and when reality necessitates completely rewriting the physics of the 'Fire Emblem' universe. I'm just here to rewrite the story of 'Fates', not tear apart how magic works- there's plenty of Harry Potter fanfics for that.  
Given that there were only about twenty or so Kitsune on the map, I sincerely doubt that the Nohrians committed, like... Kitsune genocide, but the ones that are left are not going to be any kind of happy about this. I wish 'Fates' had a better kind of epilogue so we could see the repercussions of our choices-- oh wait, that's right. We don't make any choices in the game except who marries whom. My bad~!


	21. Slightly Sugarcoated

000000000000  
Ch. 21- “Slightly Sugarcoated”  
000000000000  
A/N- Less game plot, more Nerr plot  
000000000000  
 _“Instead of swallowing lies, instead of buried alive, let's twist the knife till they can't stop bleeding...”_  
000000000000

It would take nearly another week before the Nohrian regiment reached the “Eternal Staircase”, as it was known as. The path through the mountain cave lead straight to the capital, or rather, to the enforcements surrounding the capital. If King Garon did not send reinforcements by the time they reached the Wall of Susano-O, they would not be able to approach the capital at all. Xander sent a message with a wyvern lord, hoping that they would be able to get back to Izumo and see it delivered from there, in the meantime, suggesting that they make camp somewhere obscure. With their numbers cut almost in half due to the dead and wounded, their camp would not be very large, and they managed to find a decent sized clearing with a thickly wooded area.

Nerr's first thought was that the relative darkness afforded by the trees would make it easy for Hoshidan shinobi assassins to sneak up on them undetected, but she quickly remembered that ninja could sneak up on someone in the open in full daylight, so she was worrying for naught. As she had been doing often, once she'd helped set up their encampment, the princess stalked off to be alone. On the one hand, a part of her wanted to seek out the others and enjoy their company (especially a that of a certain knight...), but at the same time, she felt terrible, physically and mentally. She wondered briefly if her physical malaise wasn't contributing to her mental fatigue, or vice versa. A dull, throbbing headache made her thoughts feel as if they were being dragged through thick mud, and her stomach had been churning all day.

She wished she could go to Elise and ask if she had some magic cure for feeling terrible, but then the younger princess would panic and probably run and tell Leo, and then Camilla and Xander would find out, and everything would go down hill from there. Approaching Jakob played out the same way in her mind, as did Felicia to a lesser extent. That was why she missed Flora; Flora asked no questions and told nobody anything. Groaning softly, she leaned against one of the trees, contemplating going back to her tent and taking a nap, when a male voice called out through the tree.

“Nerr! Hey, Nerr, are you here? I know I saw you come this way...”  
“Silas...” She turned towards the direction of the voice (losing half an ear didn't seem to hurt her hearing in a profound way), waiting until the cavalier pushed his way through the branches and undergrowth. There was a spider web in his swept back hair. “What's wrong? Is something on fire?” Silas chuckled as he reached her.

“No. Unless...” His green eyes widened. “Oh god, is there?! Do you smell smoke?!”  
“No. I was joking.”  
“Oh. Right. Heh heh...” He chuckled weakly. “Sometimes I get wound up and freak out over things. It's hard not to, when there's fighting at every turn and ninja constantly sneaking up on you...”

“What do you mean, ninja sneaking up on you?” Nerr asked sharply. Had the assassins tried to go after him, or anyone else? Her pulse quickened, but Silas didn't notice, shaking his head in exasperation.  
“Oh, it's that guy, Kaze. I know he's not _trying_ to do anything malicious, but every time I turn around and he's standing there, I get a little heart attack. I wish he would just leave me alone sometimes...”

“He's brothering you?” That didn't sound like Kaze; as far as she knew, the Hoshidan man kept mostly to himself, rarely going out of his way to approach others. Shura was like that as well- she assumed it was just a shinobi thing.  
“Well... I wouldn't call it 'bothering' since he's not trying to be annoying. He's trying to be helpful, but the problem is, I don't _want_ help. When we were fighting those Kitsune, I attacked one that was about to jump him from behind, and since then, he's gotten it in his head that he owes me a life debt.” Nerr smiled slightly.

“Yeah... he's kind of big on paying back debts, perceived or otherwise. Well... just let him save your life the next time we're in the heat of battle- that should even it out.” Silas sighed, leaning against another tree.  
“Yeah, I thought about that too. The problem is, what if he's not there when my life is in danger? I might get stabbed in the butt waiting for him to be a hero.” The princess laughed aloud despite herself.

“Yes, our next battle will be the toughest yet, going up against the Hoshidan Butt Stabber!”  
“I can carry this battle singlehandedly- nobody's going _near_ my butt.” They met each other's gazes, and dissolved into a fit of laughter. Even when their giggles died down, Nerr still smiled, feeling slightly better.  
“Oh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time...”

“I know.” Silas smiled as well, but his eyes seemed a bit wistful. “When we were kids, you used to laugh all the time. I mean, I get it; you've got a lot on your plate, but... I kind of miss that cheer. You know, Princess Elise is always going around saying we need to relax and have fun. Everyone kind of just brushes her off, but I think she's right. Being miserable and upset all the time isn't doing anyone any sort of favors.”  
“I know...” Nerr could not help but feel he was saying that specifically about her. She didn't want to be miserable and upset all the time, but it was hard to feel anything but. Rather than let her sink into unhappiness again, Silas reached out, tugging on her ponytail as if it were a bell pull.

“Hey. Snap out of it. No being sad now. Hey, why don't we take a little trip together?” Nerr was about to testily tell him that she was not to be rung for service, but his words threw her for a loop.  
“A trip? Like, once the war is over, or off a short pier? Because I'm not about to go making a suicide pact with you...”  
“Whoa! That took a dark turn. No, I mean, go someplace. When we were little, you always used to tell me about all the places you wishes you could go, but since you were locked up in the mountains, you couldn't go anywhere. Well, there's nothing stopping us now!”  
“Nothing except the war.” Silas chuckled, pulling something from his trouser pocket.

“Hey, we don't have to make plans to go to Cyrkensia or the Festival of Serinitas just yet. You wanted to see a lot of stuff that couldn't be found in the mountains.” He waved a piece of paper in front of her face. “This is all the stuff I remember you talking about. We can see some of it on our route, I'm sure. Hells, if everything hadn't gone to shit so fast, we could've seen a lot of it back in Izumo.”  
“Like what?” Nerr remembered longing for so many of the things she'd read about in books, or heard about from people when she was young. With freedom laid out before her, though, it seemed that every childish desire fell away... Well... _almost_ every childish desire. Locking his fingers behind his head, Silas looked up at the leafy canopy, where sunlight was filtering through.

“Stuff like a town plaza, a street food stall... you said something a 'workhouse' one time, but I chalked that up to temporary insanity. I mean, I know you wanted to see all this stuff in Nohr, but Hoshido can serve as a kind of... introductory course. Besides, you wanted to see things like flowers and rivers and bugs, too, and they're pretty much the same no matter where you are.”  
“...I'm still not buying that thing about bugs. You're making that up to screw with me. It's stupid; the Northern Citadel was overrun with bugs- I could see those any time.”

“You wanted to see pretty bugs, like butterflies and dragonflies. I caught some fireflies to show you one time, but they died before I got there...” Nerr could not help but smile slightly as she imagined a young Silas running around, trying to gather little darting points of light in a jar.  
“You're a good friend, Silas. I was lucky to have you back then, and I'm lucky to have you now.” Silas laughed heartily.

“You sure are; I'm so wonderful. But really, I always thought I was the lucky one. You were the first friend I ever had, and even though we couldn't spend a lot of time together, you really helped me. Everything got a lot easier when I stopped being so shy all the time, and if you hadn't inspired me to become a knight, I'd probably be a shiftless wastrel burning through my parent's money. I owe you a lot, and I'm glad I can be here for you now, whether it's to stand by your side in battle, or organize a flower viewing trip.”  
“Is that why you came here? To take me on a date to look at flowers?” She said in a teasing tone, but the young knight slapped a hand to his forehead.

“Ugh! No, I'm so stupid! I _knew_ I was forgetting something! Jakob told me to find you because he fixed your hair doodad.” Nerr gasped in delight, rushing up to Silas and clasping his hands.  
“He did?! Take me to him!!” Chuckling, he led her out past the clearing where the camp was.  
“You know, I never remembered you caring about jewelry, Nerr. The noble girls I had to talk to only cared about their new necklaces and earrings, and what kind of dresses were in season... How do dresses have seasons? Like they're fruit or something...”

“Well, I _don't_ care about jewelry. I have maybe one or two things that were gifts from Camilla and Elise, but it's not like I'd be able to show it off.”  
“Then why--”  
“It was a gift.” Nerr said preemptively. “A birthday present that is very dear to me. Besides, it serves a purpose- it helps keep my hair back. And even if it didn't, I'm the princess, and I can like whatever jewelry I want.” At the other side of the camp, Nerr saw Jakob standing with Felicia and Gunther, apparently arguing with the older man about something while the rose-haired maid tried to act as a mediator to no avail. The moment she drew closer, the steward's hostility fell away and he regarded her with a beaming smile.

“Ah, Lady Nerr, there you are. I see _someone_ took his sweet time in finding you.” Silas rolled his eyes, but said nothing. The princess let his snide remark slide off her.  
“You fixed my hairpin?”  
“Of course, milady. Here it is, good as new. Better, even, for I polished it and adjusted the clasp for you.” He handed the brass pin, polished to a luster. Gunther scowled at him.  
“ _You_ fixed it? You helped, at _best_ , boy. _I_ fixed it.” Jakob's sterling grin turned sour as he fixed the knight with a hateful stare.

“Your twitchy hands were shaking so much, if you had been left to your own devices, you'd have ruined everything, old man.”  
“My hands are twitchy because you can't heal worth a damn. _I_ did all the hard work- you don't know the first thing about soldering.”  
“Any village idiot can melt metal- it takes finesse and skill to set jewelery.” Felicia sighed as the men continued arguing.  
“Some things never change...” She muttered to Nerr. “They were arguing about this when I found them here, and they're still going strong. They've known each other for so long- they should be friends by now!”

“They are friends.” The princess intoned. “They're just the kind of friends that would rather lose a finger than admit they care about each other.”  
“Men are so silly.” Silas, who had been watching the scene unfold with an air of amusement, turned to Felicia, affronted.  
“Hey. Don't lump all of us in with _them_. I swear, women all think men have nothing but rocks in their heads. And _that_ kind of behavior isn't helping.” He gestured to the retainers, who seemed to forget that they had an audience. The maid giggled from behind her hands.  
“I'm sorry, Sir Silas. You're right; you seem very mature and level headed. I wish those two would learn from your example. I don't think a year can go by without them finding _something_ to resent each other over.” Nerr hadn't been listening to the conversation for long, but at those words sparked a realization in her mind. Her birthday had been four, almost five, months ago. That meant...

“Oh my gods... it's a new year.” Her retainers stopped their squabbling to look at her.  
“Milady?”  
“What are you talking about, Lady Nerr?”  
“The new year came... and we didn't even notice.” Silas frowned thoughtfully, counting silently.  
“You're right. It was about... two days ago, while we were marching away from the Wind Tribe's land. I probably wouldn't have even realized it if you hadn't said anything.”

“All this fighting and death... It doesn't feel like a new year.” Felicia looked despondent. “It's like being locked in a little room, fighting this war. Every day passes the same as the one before it- time might as well not be flowing at all.” Nerr was not as upset as the maid, and she turned to nostalgia.  
“If we were back at the Citadel, we'd have been celebrating. By which, of course, I mean 'getting smashed'.” All her servants muttered in agreement, with Silas looking aghast.  
“You all got _drunk_ for the new year?”  
“What else were we going to do, locked away in an isolated fortress?” Jakob snapped. “Host a gala for all the elite Nohrian nobility and dance until dawn?”

“Sometimes we danced.” Nerr reminded him, and Felicia nodded happily.  
“Oh, remember when Flora and I taught you those traditional Freesian folk tunes, and you played them for us on the violin, milady? That was so much fun! It was almost like being home again.”  
“Perhaps that was why we didn't notice how much time had passed...” Nerr turned towards the older knight.  
“What do you mean, Gunther?”  
“It's still the dead of winter. Back in the Northern Citadel, we'd be buried under snow right now. How can it feel like the new year when it's so balmy?”  
“I hadn't even thought about that.”

“Oh! Oh! I can fix that! Kind of...” Felicia rubbed her hands together before lifting them above her head. The ice magic that erupted from her palms shot through the air, before fluttering down to dust them in snow. Knowing she was behaving very unlike a princess (Xander would've scolded her if he had seen), Nerr laughed with delight, twirling as the snowflakes landed on her face and arms, melting as they brushed her skin. Even Jakob chuckled a bit.

“You're right, Felicia- this _does_ look more like new year's.”  
“Gods, that's amazing, Felicia.” Silas reached out, grabbing at the flurries. The maid laughed slightly, pressing her hands against one of the tree trunks, frost swirling in beautiful branching patterns from where she made contact.  
“Hehe... Thanks, Sir Silas. But this is nothing- my father could cover this whole place in snow if he wanted to.”  
“Snow might melt in this weather.” Gunther reminded her, reaching out to brush a finger against the frost covering the tree, a small smile on his lips. “But this is lovely, Felicia. All we need now is to write each others resolutions, and it will be like being home again.” Stopping her childish spinning for a moment, and feeling very dizzy, Nerr laughed slightly.

“We can still do that. Heck, that might be the only thing we can do.”  
“Wait. Each _other's_ resolutions?” The princess turned to the confused cavalier. Were their holiday traditions really so strange?  
“Yeah. It's boring to write resolutions for yourself, so we would write them for each other and draw them. At the end of the year, we would tell each other who came up with who's resolution.”

“I _still_ don't know who wrote mine.” Jakob grumbled. “ 'Smile more'. What kind of asinine resolution is that? ...unless you wrote it, Lady Nerr, in which case, it was a brilliant, thoughtful suggestion.”  
“No, I had Flora's. I said she should relax more, but clearly _that_ fell on deaf ears.”  
“Don't look at me!” Felicia took a step back as Jakob turned his withering stare in her direction. “I had Sir Gunther's!” At that, Gunther glared at her as well.

“That was _you? '_ Try to be less scary'?” Whimpering, the maid ducked behind her mistress.  
“Well... it wouldn't hurt you to _try_...” Wrapping an arm around her pitiful servant, Nerr frowned.  
“Well then, who had Jakob's? Flora? Lilith?” She turned a scrutinizing gaze to the older man, to which he nonchalantly responded,  
“He has a nice smile. I thought it would be a pleasant change of pace if someone _other_ than Lady Nerr got to see it. You'll never get married if you scowl at every woman you meet.”

“The only woman who matters in my life _is_ Lady Nerr; ergo, I don't need to waste energy smiling at anyone else.” The princess laughed slightly at that.  
“You are a lost cause, Jakob. Your loyalty means the world to me, but surely you don't want to be my servant forever? You want to get married to some pretty lady and have children, little mini Jakobs tugging at your apron strings...” The steward noticeably shuddered at the thought.  
“That sounds like a custom designed Hell... I've said it before, and I will say it again; _you_ are the only woman I could ever swear fealty to, Lady Nerr, and I--”

“Nerr!” Jakob's words were cut off by the sound of Xander's sharp tone. Mentally, Nerr groaned; had he seen her cavorting with the help, and had come to warn her that princesses did not do such things? Turning, her brows furrowed in confusion as she watched her brother stomp through the undergrowth to get to her. Despite the fact that there were twigs in his blonde curls, he didn't look any less intimidating. Still, she decided the best thing to do in such situations was to play dumb.  
“Yes, brother? Is something wrong?”  
“I would have words with you, Nerr. Come with me.”

Swallowing hard, she suppressed the urge to flinch. Oh, she did not want words to be had with her, but when the crown prince spoke that phrase, you let him yell at you. Without a word of farewell to her servants, lest that be seen as some sort of rebellious gesture, Nerr followed her elder brother back to camp. She frowned deeply when she saw Pieri standing there, swinging her arms back and forth. The cavalier's miffed expression turned downright hateful when she saw Nerr, and when the prince moved to stand beside his retainer, she felt as if lead had settled in the pit of her stomach. She knew exactly what this was about, but would not allow herself to be rattled, especially when she had done nothing wrong... Well, perhaps it had been wrong, but it was the lesser of two evils as far as she was concerned.

“What's the matter, Xander?”  
“Nerr... Pieri has raised a serious accusation against you. She says that you attacked her, wounding her grievously.” Narrowing her eyes, the princess looked the other girl up and down, before returning her attention to Xander.  
“I see no wounds. Your retainer seems perfectly whole and intact.”  
“Liar!! You stabbed Pieri, for no reason at all! You made my hand all bloody- there was a big hole in it! I couldn't even hold a spoon!”  
“You seem to be able to hold a sword just fine.” She noted, as the cavalier reached for the grip of her sword. Xander paid no attention to that, keeping his firm gaze on his sister.

“Is this true, Nerr? Did you attack Pieri?”  
“Attacked? Of course not. Defended against, perhaps, and that little slattern of yours is lying, Xander- there was a _very_ good reason for it.”  
“Oh? And pray tell, what reason justifies an attack against a royal retainer?”  
“Why don't you ask _her_ that? _She'll_ tell you that spilling tea on someone while being a servant is a crime deserving of death, royal retainer or not. At least, I _assume_ that's why she felt justified in attacking Felicia.” Xander blinked in surprise.

“...she attacked your maid?” Regaining his composure, the older man frowned again. “You should've reported that to me, rather than take matters into your own hands, Nerr.”  
“She was _actively_ hunting Felicia down when I confronted her, Xander. She _admitted_ she was planning on killing her.”  
“Still. There are rules--”  
“Rules like not murdering people just because the whim strike you?!” Nerr shouted at him, disgust and anger mixing together into a potent cocktail inside her. How _dare_ he stand there and lecture her when that... that _harlot_ , that murdering _fiend_ stood beside him? “Don't tell me about rules, Xander; not when you can't explain them to that spoiled brat you call a retainer.”

“Pieri follows the rules! Pieri always listens to Prince Xander. _You're_ the one who doesn't follow rules- _you're_ the bad one!”  
“What rules don't I follow? Not letting you do whatever you want like your whoreson father?” Nerr spat at the other girl. Pieri glared back at her, almost shaking with rage.  
“You're not s'posed to engage in 'e-liss-it' relationships with other soldiers. 'Specially not _peasants_.” Nerr's blood ran cold, but her face remained as upset and disgusted as it had been. Xander, on the other hand, looked affronted.

“What is she talking about, Nerr?”  
“How should I know? The girl clearly has some sort of mental retardation- she probably doesn't understand half of the words she's saying.”  
“Hey! You can't call Pieri retarded! You know what I'm talking about! I heard Princess Elise telling Prince Leo what she saw you doing with that gross old man. She said he had his hand up your shirt. Nasty!!” The crown prince's gaze turned glacial, his tone hard, nary a shred of compassion.  
“This is true, sister? You were... _intimate_ with your retainer?” The way he spat out that word, _intimate_ , like it was a poison turned her stomach, but still, Nerr kept her face impassive, save for a bit of anger. She'd faced the king's wrath; her brother's could not compare.

“I don't really see how that's any of your business either way, brother. You don't tell me of your conquests, so I feel no need to tell you of mine.”  
“As the crown prince of Nohr, I am _ordering_ you to speak, Nerr!”  
“Then you'd best get your thumbscrews ready, Xander, because I am done talking. You care more about stupid rumors than the fact that your retainer tried to _kill_ one of our soldiers. Shameful... I have nothing more to say to you.” She turned away from him, and began heading back to her tent. Xander reached out, grabbing her arm and turning her back around to face him.

“This conversation is not over, little princess...”  
“It is if I stop listening. I won't have you try to publicly humiliate me in front of _my_ soldiers, of which you are one, in case you've forgotten. And you're out of line.” Seeing that she had no intention of backing down from his hard stare, the older man slowly released her arm.  
“You may be our commander, but I am the head of this family in our father's absence. You will meet me in my tent tonight, after dinner. And you will bring Gunther with you. That is an order.” He turned on his heel, storming away. With his cold fury no longer directed at her, Nerr let out the breath she had been holding. She'd messed up, she'd messed up big time. Xander was clearly _not_ in a good mood, but...

The cogs began turning in her mind. Perhaps there was still a way to get out of this mess un-exectued. All she had to do was convince Xander to leave her alone. She could do that, easy. After all, she'd been schooled in diplomacy long and hard, not to mention... less savory methods of dealing with people. That was the Nohrian way, after all. Everyone had a weakness to be exploited, some sore spot that could be dug into until the pain broke them, and though it pained her to think of even _considering_ anything that would hurt her brother, he was leaving her no choice. And, if that failed, whatever messenger he sent to their father could _probably_ be persuaded to exchange his message with another one, perhaps an invoice for weapons. Sighing deeply, she was just about to go and tell Gunther the bad news when a high pitched cackle stopped her. Pieri was leering at her, a nasty smirk on her lips.

“Ooohhh, you're in _trouble_ ~” She crooned. “When Prince Xander orders that pervy old man of yours to be executed, I hope he lets me do it. I'm good at decapitation, but it takes a few swings to-- Ooof!” She doubled over as Nerr drove her fist into the other girl's gut, toppling her over with a quick shove as she reeled in pain.  
“The next time you speak in such a manner to me, I'll cut off your lips and feed them to you. Go tell Xander _that_ , you little tattletale.” Paying no mind to the pitiful whimpers behind her, the princess turned around and stomped away.  
000

Nerr had no appetite for dinner that night, the sight of Xander sitting there speaking to Azura enough to send her running off to vomit in the bushes. The last thing she wanted was to be talking to him and throw up all over his shoes- that had happened before, and it had been mortifying. Then again, given the way he was acting, it wouldn't be undeserved... No, no she had to remain composed and aloof. She might as well have been preparing to negotiate with a murderous despot, the way she felt. As she approached Xander's tent later that night and found Gunther standing outside it, it was clear he felt just as terrible as she did, if not more so. It was so strange to see him rocking back and forth on his heels that she was tempted to just stand and watch for a little. That was what he had done when he'd asked her whom she had feelings for. So her stern, unflappable knight had a nervous tic- in any other situation, that would've been an adorable realization, but unfortunately, this was _this_ situation. Approaching the older man, she slipped her hand in his, giving him credit for not jumping (she would have).

“Chin up, Gunther. It won't be so bad.” She lied. He shook his head, never taking his eyes from the tent flap, as if it were a portal to hell.  
“I am going to be very executed...”  
“Not while I draw breath. Don't worry, my love; I won't let anyone hurt you.” Gunther laughed humorlessly.  
“I'm supposed to say that to you...”

“This one time, I can do the protecting. Come on, you know Xander doesn't appreciate tardiness.” Tugging on her reluctant retainer's hand, she approached the tent flaps. “Knock knock. Xander, I've come for you to have words with me.”  
“Enter.” Pushing the flaps open, she stepped inside. Her brother's tent was as large as hers, and quite a bit more organized. A low table covered with parchment sat in the middle, housing also an inkwell and lantern. The crown prince sat at the table, his expression dark as he looked at her. Camilla sat beside him, polishing the intricate designs carved into her Artemis ax. Her gaze, while warm when she looked up at Nerr, immediately turned hateful as she noticed Gunther. Ignoring that, Nerr addressed Xander.

“Are we to sit on the floor like naughty children? Really, brother; a power play _this_ early, and such an obvious one? You were taught better than that...” Being called out on his immature tactic, the blonde man gestured to a pair of stools beside his bed. Keeping her head high and shoulders back, Nerr fetched them and sat them on the other side of the table, sitting as proud and straight as if she were seated upon a throne. Gunther seemed much less at ease, and she reached out to squeeze his hand, hoping to give him some of her courage- the gods knew he'd done the same often enough for her. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Xander, who scowled at their hands before looking back up at her.

“You know why you're here, Nerr.”  
“I really don't. Do you take aside _all_ of the soldiers who engage in 'illicit relationships', or am I a special case?”  
“ _You_ are a princess of Nohr!” He snapped at her, loosing his cool. “You should know better than this! I _told_ you about this, Nerr, I _warned_ you!”  
“You said Father would arrange a political marriage for me. There has been no talk of marriage. There hasn't even been a betrothal.”  
“There hasn't been time for that! The war--” Xander tried to cobble together an excuse, but Nerr would not allow him to.

“The war was only officially declared a few months ago. Most betrothals are arranged long before a girl reaches her majority. And, if Father was really concerned about political arrangements, wouldn't he be using Camilla for those? After all, a _true_ Nohrian princess would be _far_ more desirable than a Hoshidan mongrel.” Knowing that he was beaten, the prince didn't even try to make a counterargument.  
“This is not about Camilla, or Father, or anyone else. This is about you, Nerr. You--”

“This is _his_ fault, isn't it?” Camilla, who had been quietly seething the whole time, suddenly cried out in anger, jabbing an accusatory finger at Gunther, who instinctively leaned back as far as he could to escape her ire. “He started all this, didn't he, Nerr? Did he seduce you? Force himself on you?! I _knew_ letting you live alone with male retainers was a horrible idea; I told Father, but he wouldn't listen to me!!” The older princess was working herself into such hysterics, it was a bit frightening. Reaching across the table, she grabbed Nerr's free hand, staring imploringly into her sister's eyes. “It's alright, darling. You don't have to be ashamed of anything. You just tell me what that horrible man did to you, and I'll _make him pay!”_ Wrenching her hand back in disgust, the younger girl drew back as far from her sister as she could while seated.

“That's disgusting, Camilla! How **dare** you make such accusations against Gunther?! This man has done nothing but protect me my whole life, and I won't let you try to paint him as some kind of deviant.”  
“Only deviants grope girls young enough to be their daughters.” She shot back, glaring at the older man with such hatred, it seemed a miracle she had not leapt across the table to rip him apart with her bare hands. “I don't know what you did to my precious little Nerr, or how you're threatening her to keep her quiet, but I will find out, and I will _murder_ you.”  
“I would never do _anything_ to hurt Lady Nerr. She is the most important person in all the world to me!” Anger had a miraculous way of overruling all other emotions, and Gunther glared back at Camilla with just as much hatred. Xander's gaze burned with a colder fury.

“If she matters so much to you, why would you tarnish her reputation in such a horrible way? You _know_ that she's the one who bears the shame of this, not you. You would let people whisper cruelly about your liege because you were too weak to remember your station? Have you no shame, Sir Gunther?” The older knight looked as if he had been slapped, all of his anger fading away at those words. Snarling, Nerr rounded on her brother.

“Oh, spare me, Xander. Your courtiers and nobles have been whispering about me since they day they found out I existed. When I wasn't King Garon's illegitimate love child, I was a Hoshidan dog, and if I'm not a Hoshidan dog, I'm a Hoshidan spy. Or maybe I'm just a traitor. Hells, I've probably been a whore to those people since I was five- why else would the king keep me locked away in disgrace? Anyone who thinks me a harlot for daring to show affection to the man I love must not have a high opinion of me to begin with.” Xander grit his teeth so hard at those words she could hear them grinding from where she sat. Camilla's hands fluttered nervously.

“ ' _Love_ '?” She whispered with a weak chuckle that showed no humor. “Don't say such silly things, dear. A childhood infatuation is no reason to let your name be dragged through the mud, and if that miserable waste of breath told you otherwise, I'll--”  
“That's enough, Camilla. You can stop with your empty threats. You can't honestly believe I'd actually let you do anything to hurt Gunther, so you might as well stop thinking about it.” Nerr leaned back, inhaling deeply. “And this is no simple crush. I love him, with all my heart and soul. He is my reason for living. I would die for him without a second thought. And to that end, we are betrothed. I felt you should know.” Breathing deeply, Xander tried to calm himself. It seemed he was having a great deal of difficulty.

“Nerr... A silly, romantic promise means nothing. I have explained this to you already, and I know you understand. You cannot marry below you. It is not done. Father will never allow it. _I_ won't allow it--”  
“You seem to be operating under the delusion that I'm asking for your permission, Xander. I'm not; I'm _telling_ you what's happening. Gunther and I are getting married after the war, and if you wish to give your blessing, I would love that. But gods help us both if you try to stop me... If you, or Father, tries to tie me down to some puffed up lord who sees me as a piece of meat to help advance his station, I worry something unpleasant might happen.”  
“Was that a _threat?_ ”  
“Gods no!” She shook her head. “I would never dream of threatening the nobility; after all, we all know the law does not apply to them, and I wouldn't want anyone trying to _kill_ me over this. I'd consider it more of a... premonition. Of the stabbing variety.” Camilla sniffled, shaking her head.

“This isn't like you. This isn't who you are. I don't understand... How can you act so selfish, Nerr? Don't you know we only want what's best for you- and it's _not_ that peasant! Why are you acting so belligerent towards us?” The anger surging in Nerr's stomach hurt, but she refused to show any outward sign of frustration.  
“ _I'm_ selfish? Let me tell you a little story about selfishness, sister. Once upon a time, there was a strong, beautiful princess who loved to surround herself with other strong, beautiful women. So one day, when an assassin came in the night to murder her, rather than have said assassin thrown into the dungeons to be executed so she could never threaten anyone again, the princess made her a royal retainer!”  
“Nerr... stop it...” Camilla looked down, clearly upset, and Nerr grinned, fully intent on driving her point home as unpleasantly as she could.

“Oh no, Camilla; I haven't gotten to the best part yet! You see, said assassin-turned-retainer never really stopped accepting contracts. She's accepted quite a few, including one on none other than the crown prince of Nohr himself!” Both Camilla and Xander looked stunned at this revelation, as did Gunther, but he wasn't the one she was trying to appall.  
“No... no, that can't--”  
“How did you know about that, Nerr?” The elder princess turned her shock to their brother.  
“What are you saying, Xander? You _knew_ about this? Why didn't you tell me?!” The prince remained silent, still waiting on Nerr to answer.

“Word spreads fast in an army regiment, brother. Somebody's _always_ eavesdropping on someone else. And I must say, I find it troubling that you didn't report this, I'm sure there are _rules_ about this kind of thing, but I digress. Back to my story...” She turned back to Camilla, who was looking down at the table, abject horror on her face. “So the princess, who claimed to love her family _sooo_ much continued letting a remorseless, cold-blooded killer incapable of feeling human emotion live alongside them, not caring who's life was put in danger because _she_ had gotten what _she_ wanted. And they all lived happily ever after, except for the people unlucky enough to not avoid being killed by the assassin. The end. Well? Did you like my story, sister?”

“I-- I didn't... I wouldn't... I... I would never...” The older sister could barely string her words together through the tears dripping from her cheeks and onto the table. Nerr started to feel bad about what she had done, but that voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was simply telling the truth. Sparing a quick glance at the woman beside him, Xander turned back to her, frowning deeply.  
“That is enough, Nerr. You've made your point--”  
“No, I don't think I have, Xander. I don't think you even understand what my point is; I know I'm going about this in a very loquacious manner. You see, there seems to be a considerable double standard concerning the _real_ royals and myself, and I'm not sure you're even aware of it. What I've come to understand is that _you all_ can do whatever you please, regardless of whom it puts in danger or otherwise affects, while _I'm_ the one who has to be bound by rules, even when there's no point to them.”

“That is _not_ true. All of us must act in a manner befitting royalty, and we may _not_ do whatever we please. We are beholden to the people--”  
“ 'We' not meaning 'you', and 'people' not meaning 'peasants' or 'servants', because otherwise, you would've brought that serial killer in your employ to justice long ago.” Breathing out sharply through his nose, the prince leaned back, trying to put distance between them. Nerr leaned forward across the table, unwilling to let him escape.  
“You do not understand, Nerr. There were... circumstances--”

“No, there weren't! Circumstances don't matter!” She scoffed loudly. “If a commoner kills a noble, they're put to death, by hanging and disembowelment. It doesn't matter if they were in fear of their life! That's the most basic aspect of Nohrian law. You just don't feel nobles should be bound by those same rules. You're perfectly alright letting a mass murderer who gleefully admits that she has killed numerous people, simply because she was taught that people of a lower social class _aren't_ humans, run loose amongst soldiers of lower social classes. And when this is brought to your attention, you just change the subject, because nothing matters but what the crown prince of Nohr wants.”

“Nerr, that is enough.”  
“Nerr...” Gunther, who had been listening in silence the whole time, squeezed her hand tightly. “Please, stop. You're going to get yourself killed over this...”  
“What do you mean, she's going to get herself killed?” Xander snarled at the older man. “If I'm going to kill anyone, it's _you_ , for filling my sister's head with this anti-nobility nonsense!”

“You think me a fool, brother. You think I don't have a thought in my head aside what was poured in there by others... Gunther only speaks what everyone else in the army thinks. What the kingdom as a whole probably thinks. You let your little executioner run free, slaughtering indiscriminately. You clearly don't care when people die, ordering everyone to 'forget' it ever happened, like it was simply a plate that broke rather than a person losing their life, so why would _anyone_ have reason to assume you care if _I_ live or die? The servants and soldiers know more about you than I do.” She scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.  
“How can the man I once thought was a hero, a paragon of everything good and just in the world, turn out to be nothing more than a coward who balks at the thought of justice because it might make his social peers think less of him?”

“That is _enough!!”_ Xander got to his feet, knocking his chair over. The anger in his eyes could barely flicker through the sadness there. “I am no coward, Nerr, and I won't let you sit there and say that I am.”  
“Of course not. No one can speak ill of the crown prince. But what do they think, I wonder, when they see you cavorting with your murderer...? Do they think how _proud_ they are of their beloved prince, how much they _love_ him, though their lives clearly mean nothing to him? I don't know, but I can tell you this; they'd certainly think kinder thoughts seeing me hand in hand with the war hero who fought for them, who put his life on the line so you would have a throne to ascend one day... I never dreamed I'd say this, but you make me sick, Xander.” Swallowing hard, the blonde man closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. Were it anyone else, Nerr would've thought they were trying not to cry. Though she'd never want to admit it to herself, _she_ was trying not to cry, her eyes prickling with tears and her throat tight, but she was in control of her emotions. Xander himself had taught her that she always must be- 'Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show'... When he spoke, his voice was quiet, but even.

“You have become quite cruel, little princess. Father would be pleased to know that soft heart of yours has turned to ice.”  
“No, brother. I haven't _become_ anything; I've just realized that I'm a horrible person. I see now exactly how right Leo was in saying this is the only way to survive, because everywhere I turn, I am disappointed with what I learn about the people I love. I was so happy in the Northern Citadel, because there was no one there to tell me how foolish I was to be so. I only saw the best of you in there, the best of all of you. I can't stand the fact that you're just as bad as me...” She stood, pulling Gunther to his feet, and the knight obeyed her, in a stupor. “You've all been telling me to act more like you, so that's exactly what I'm going to do from now on. Gunther will be sleeping in my tent from this point forward. I assume that won't be a problem? If it is, he can always go and murder someone in cold blood; that would probably bring him right up to your standards.” The crown prince cringed slightly, an imperceptible movement, but one her cold eyes noticed nonetheless.

“No... All things considered, I suppose it would not be a problem at present...” Xander's voice remained quiet, and with a quick nod, Nerr left the tent, her retainer trailing behind. Once she was outside, she sighed deeply, only shutting her eyes. They burned, not just from the moisture pricking at them, but from keeping them open for so long. She did not want either of her older siblings to take any momentary lack of eye contact as a sign of weakness. That had been an ordeal...

“Nerr...” Gunther's voice was so quiet, she could scarcely hear him. Rubbing her eyes quickly, she turned towards the older man, smiling.  
“Yes, darling?”  
“...why did you do that?” He sounded the way she'd felt when she first killed a man, so long ago back at Castle Krakenburg, that hollow mixture of horror and sadness.  
“Do what? Remind my brother and sister that they're horrible, selfish people who have no business judging me?”  
“They're your family, Nerr. You can't be so cold to them--”

“Why not? Hmm? Tell me, Gunther; why _shouldn't_ I point out their stupidity, their selfish thoughtlessness that only serves to put others in danger? No one else does! They _dare_ try to make me out as a villain, simply for wanting to be with the man I love, while they let murderers run around camp with complete disregard to anyone's safety! Unless you think they're right? You think it's fair that they can do whatever they want, no matter who it hurts, but I can't have an ounce of freedom even though the only thing in the world I want affects no one but you and me?” Her heart pounded a thousand beats a minute, her breath coming in short bursts, as if she had just run for miles. Nerr did not know what she expected him to say at that point, but if he gave any inkling that he agreed with Xander and didn't think they should be together, she was going to kill herself, though not before killing Pieri in the most painful, gruesome way she could for starting this whole mess. Gunther sighed, shaking his head sadly.

“Of course I don't think that, Nerr. I've told you; I loathe people who abuse their power. But I don't want to come between you and your family. I don't want you to drive them to tears to try and defend me.”  
“Oh, please. As if Xander has tear ducts... Besides, truth be told, I was barely thinking about you about halfway through that. That was just pure, unadulterated hatred for my brother spewing out at that point. I told him what that bitch Pieri did to Felicia, and he just brushed it off! Like, 'Oh, that's nice that your loyal servant was almost murdered by my retainer, but back to the topic at hand...'! Believe me, Gunther...” She took both of her beloved's hands into her own, rubbing her thumb over the backs of his scarred knuckles. “If anyone is coming between me and my family, it _is_ my family. Thank the gods Leo and Elise and Azura aren't following Father's footsteps and becoming psychotic despots... I don't know what I would do then. I need you. I need someone in my corner who isn't going to betray me by revealing that they're secretly a monster.”  
“I would never betray you, Nerr...” The older man drew her into a tight embrace, and she relaxed in his arms, not caring that anyone walking by could see them.

“Is that how you see me then, dearest?” Nerr jumped at least a foot in the air, her heart thundering in her chest. Gasping for breath, she looked around Gunther to see Camilla standing behind them, the eye not covered by her hair red and swollen. There were visible tracks on her cheeks where tears were still drying. “A psychotic despot? A monster? That's how my precious little baby sister thinks of me...” She dropped her head, weeping softly. The younger princess felt as if someone had punched her in the heart.

“No, Camilla... I think you're my sister, and I love you in spite of your flaws. But you're selfish and petty. Trying to stop me from obtaining the smallest measure of happiness; what kind of sister does that? When I tell you I'm marrying the man I love, you should be _happy_ for me, not call him a paedophile and threaten to kill him! What do you want from me, Camilla; to be alone for the rest of my life, stowed away somewhere you have easy access to so you can have something to pet and love when the mood strikes you? I can't live like that anymore! I spent my whole life locked in a cage, only allowed affection when you and the others could spare an hour or two to visit me. The man I love was afraid to hug me when I was sad and lonely, because he thought you would execute him if you found out! Every dream of happiness I ever had was ripped away from me when Xander reminded me that I'm nothing more than a royal brick to be used for building alliances. I have never had anything for myself, and you are hell-bent on taking away the one thing I've finally found!!”

Every bitter emotion Nerr had felt up until that point came out, and she covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing piteously. It wasn't fair, she thought to herself as she cried; it wasn't fair that they were making everything so hard and painful. In her old fantasies, she dreamed of having her family surrounding her when she got married, smiling and laughing, just as happy as she was. She already knew the king would not accept this; why couldn't Xander just let her wait until their father personally said no and be happy until then? Why did Camilla have to try and make what they felt for one another sound wrong and disgusting? Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she turned to weep into Gunther's chest. As he gently brushed her hair back, his fingers brushed against what was left of her ear, and she began crying even harder. Not because it hurt, not even from the memory of the pain, but from the reminder of what had been taken from her, just since the war escalated. Her blood and sweat and tears. Her flesh. Her peace of mind and innocence... Soon, there would be nothing left to take. She would be an empty shell, a corpse, whether she was dead or alive. Would they be satisfied _then?_ King Garon certainly would be.

“Nerr...” Camilla's voice was barely audible over her plaintive wails. “Nerr, you're right. I'm sorry...” She could hear her sister walking away, but did not lift her head to see her go. She felt herself being rocked slightly, Gunther's deep voice vibrating through her as he spoke softly.  
“Shh... There, there, my little ladyship. It's alright... Everything will be fine...”  
000

There were a few whispers around camp as Nerr began moving Gunther's belongs into her tent, but she paid them no mind, nor did she pay her paramour any mind when he insisted that he could carry things just fine. They did not have much, even between the two of them, so everything fit nicely into her tent. As they lay side by side, her head atop his chest listening to his heartbeat, it would've been easy to forget she had ever been sad or lonely, or that anything was wrong in her life.

“Nerr?”  
“Hm?”  
“...are you happy?” She smiled slightly, though it felt like more of a reflex than an expression of joy.  
“Deliriously so. This is all I've ever wanted, Gunther, I've told you that.” He lapsed back into silence, and she closed her eyes, the sound of his blood flowing through his veins calming her.

“Nerr?”  
“What now?” She couldn't help her testy tone; she was trying to enjoy being with him, and he was ruining the moment, dammit!  
“What would you do if you discovered something about me you didn't like?”  
“What?” Pushing her off his chest slightly, Gunther looked at her, his brows furrowed. Unlike every other time when she'd been tempted to but restrained herself, the princess reached out and lightly stroked his face. The older man's hard facade cracked just a little.  
“Stop that.” She could hear the smile he was trying to hold back.  
“I can't help it! You look so cute and pitiful when you're upset, I just want to make you feel better.”

“Truly words every man wants to hear. But I mean it, Nerr. You were so upset upon finding out that Prince Xander and Princess Camilla don't measure up to the standard you set for them. You put people on a pedestal, and you get angry when you find out they fall short of that ideal.” Propping herself up on her elbow, Nerr frowned at the knight.  
“I think you're forgetting the circumstances that led to that little rant. Murderers, Gunther. They let murderers walk loose amongst unsuspecting people, then criticize _me_. You are not like that. There is nothing about you I could ever dislike, dearest.”  
“Really?” He seemed unconvinced. “Even if you considered it a betrayal of your trust?” Sitting up fully, Nerr glared down at him.

“What have you done? You wouldn't bring this up if you hadn't done something.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Don't you give me that. What did you do?” Sighing quietly, Gunther closed his eyes. He looked so worn down, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
“Nothing to worry yourself over. Just... something from a long time ago you may not take kindly to. I'd rather not discuss it now.”

“...alright...” Settling down, she once again rested her head on his chest. That was going to be her pillow from now on. “I trust you, Gunther. You've never done anything to not deserve my trust. But if this is something bad... If you tell me that all of this has been a lie, that you've never felt anything for me, that I was nothing to you... I might have to kill you. I'd act like I don't mind, like it doesn't bother me and I understand, but I would probably spend the rest of your life thinking how I could push you off a roof and make it look like an accident...” The knight remained silent for a long time, and she wondered if he was terrified by her candor. That was not the sort of thing a person ought to admit, but she had never lied to him before, and had no intention of starting now. Of course, she knew that such a situation would never occur- Gunther was not a bad person. He wouldn't trifle with her feelings like that. She felt a heavy arm curl around her, it's weight comforting.

“If I ever hurt you in such a way, I would pray that someone would kill me. In fact, I already know your siblings are queuing up for that privilege.”  
“Aren't you upset that I'm telling you I would murder you?”  
“My life is yours, Nerr. It always has been.” Sighing deeply, she snuggled closer to him.  
“As has mine forever been yours...”  
000000000000

A/N- So, I had a full-blown explanation/rant here, but I took it out because I'll let you all think what you will. Don't worry, this fic isn't going to devolve into a “This is what I hate about Fates and why!” essay- the plot gets back on track in the next chapter, I promise you. But that little exchange towards the end... foreshadowing for 'Revelation', perchance...? Seriously, tho- every time I get to that point in 'Revelation', I just imagine everything Nerr is saying is with a tranquil fury. (Gunther- “So... you're not mad that I had every intention of using you and tossing you aside as a child?” Nerr- “...no. ...I understand. I'm not mad...” Gunther- “... **really**. Because those shaking, red letters under you that say 'SNAP' do not inspire confidence...”


	22. Colors Fade to Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we first say goodbye

000000000000  
Ch. 22- “Colors Fade to Gray”  
000000000000

The march to the Eternal Stairway was long and drudging, partially because Xander insisted they take a slower pace to give their father time to get their missive for more soldiers. Surprisingly, when the eldest prince spoke to her, that was usually all he had to talk about. After a few days had passed since she berated him (to put it nicely), Nerr had been expecting him to put together some kind of response, to tell her that she was wrong and he wouldn't tolerate being spoken to like that, only more eloquent. But no, when she had tiptoed around her siblings at breakfast two days later, there had been no reprimand, no reprisal. Elise, Leo and Azura had all smiled at her, and though Camilla tried to give a weak grin, it was too tinged with sadness still to be considered a real smile. Her youngest sister was happy she'd made her relationship with Gunther public, because “people shouldn't be ashamed of being in love”. Leo wondered why it was ever supposed to be secret in the first place; after all, hadn't they been a couple for at least four years now? Azura had simply smiled, that teasing smirk that Flora had been the master of.

“What are you grinning about?” Nerr asked as she continued to glare at her younger brother. The songstress just shook her head slightly.  
“I'm glad you're happy, Nerr.”

And she was, she was very happy. But there was something strange, almost fearful in her happiness, as though she were just waiting for something bad to happen. Perhaps it came from past experience- usually, whenever something good happened to her, something bad was not far behind to balance the scales. And given how intensely, painfully happy she was, Nerr found herself terrified wondering just how bad something would have to be to counteract it. The first, and greatest, fear she had was assassins. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would wake up, thinking she'd heard something. And even though as she lay still, willing her pulse to slow and her lungs to take in air, with the only sound filling her ears that of Gunther's steady breathing, her mind seemed to wind up tighter and tighter, like a spring about to break.

So she would slip out of his grasp, grab her sword, and sit at the front of the tent, staring at the flaps, waiting. Just waiting, for anything to happen. And even though her head throbbed and her eyes itched with fatigue and she felt sick to her stomach, she would not move, not blink. She would not be taken unawares, and she would certainly never let anyone come near the man she loved. During those fearful, sleepless nights, she found herself learning more about her beloved retainer than she had in all the years she'd known him. Like the fact that he was not a sound sleeper. Every time she moved to stand guard, not five minutes later, she would hear a quiet groaning behind her and find Gunther sitting up and staring at her, still half asleep but definitely awake.

“Nerr...? What are you doing? It's so late...”  
“Shhh... Nothing, I'm not doing anything. Just go back to sleep, my love.” And so he would, but five minutes hence, he would be up again. And it was not just a one time occurrence; nearly every night, Gunther would wake up at _least_ five or six times during the night, and the few times she had been laying beside him, she had seen an almost fearful look in his eyes when they opened, darting around the tent, his breath caught in his throat. It was worrisome, but the moment it was time to wake up and start packing, the older man would seemingly go back to normal. Once, Nerr had been sleeping almost soundly when a sudden jolt startled her awake. Flailing in a blind panic, she reached for her sword, thinking it was an attack, only to find her fiancée sitting up, his head in his hands, breathing hard. All the tension leaving her body at once, the princess forced herself to sit as well, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

“What's wrong, Gunther? Did you have a nightmare?” It seemed so impossible that her brave, strong, unshakable knight in shining armor could succumb to such mortal things as bad dreams, but Nerr remembered what he had mentioned before, about her putting people on pedestals. Clearly, he did not want her thinking so highly of him. The older man shook his head slightly, his hair falling in his face.  
“A nightmare? No... A flashback...”  
“Of what?” Despite being so tired, she was a bit worried now.

Sometimes she had those, remembering Hans' attack at the Infinite Chasm, or the attack in Shirasagi, or the massacre in Chevalier... And she'd only been exposed to the horrors of war for five months or so; Gunther had been a soldier on active duty for fifteen years before she'd even met him. He told her a long time ago about a Hoshidan blitz attack that left everyone in his fifty member regiment dead except for him and two other soldiers; she prayed he wasn't having flashbacks of that... The knight simply continued shaking his head, whether to tell Nerr that he didn't want to talk about it, or to clear his mind, she could not tell. With his head still in his hands, he was mussing up his hair, so the princess tried to pull his hands away from his face, frowning as she felt something sticky. The tent was dark, but there was enough of a sliver of light that she could see something tacky and red on her fingers.

“Why are your hands all sticky, Gunther? Were you eating knedels and didn't tell me-- Ugh!! Awmigods!!” It took a moment for her sleep-addled brain to catch up to what was happening, but the faint, coppery smell finally reached her. Only a little, but still settling in the back of her throat. “You're bleeding! You're hurt; what happened?!” Pulling his hands back, Gunther covered his face again, his voice muffled.  
“It was too quiet... I didn't even realize it...” He glanced up at her, a remorseful look carving the lines even deeper in his face. “I'm sorry, Nerr. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine.”  
“Fine? You're all bloody! It's on the blankets... what happened?” She grabbed one of his hands, turning it over in her grasp to examine it. Nerr balked as she saw the ragged, bloody gouges running along his forearm, amidst a cluster of similar scars in the same area. Fresh blood was beginning to crust under his nails. She resisted the urge to drop his hand, forcing herself to speak in a calm manner despite the horror building inside her.

“Did you... Did you do this to yourself?” He remained silent, but that he didn't say “no” was answer enough. She swallowed, though her throat was painfully tight. “Why would you do that? Why would you hurt yourself?” Gunther hung his head, trying to turn away from her, but she wouldn't let him.  
“I'm sorry, Nerr. I told you; I didn't even realize it.”  
“No! This isn't something you just mindlessly do without thinking! There are scars here, you've done this before! When? _Why_?” He fell silent, but she could see that he was struggling with something, trying to decide whether or not to tell her. Finally, in a quiet whiper, he spoke.  
“In _that_ place...”  
“What pl--... oh.” It took her a moment to understand what he was talking about, but finally she remembered the “place” they weren't supposed to talk about, Azura's kingdom. “But... what does that have to do with anything? Why would you--”

“You don't understand what it means to be completely alone, Nerr. I spent three months in that hellhole... completely cut off from everything and everyone in the world. There was no sign of life in that place, no sound. No birds, not even insects. If I spoke, those monsters would follow the sound of my voice and come after me. There were times when I started praying one of them would say something when they attacked me, just so I could hear _something_.” Gunther inhaled shakily, and Nerr could feel his hand trembling; she tightened her grip on it. “At first, it wasn't so bad. The quiet was almost peaceful. But then, after a few days passed, it became oppressive. The silence actually hurt my ears. That level of quiet is unnatural- you get paranoid, expecting someone to say something at any moment...  
Sometimes, I would hear screaming, and most of the time, it was just in my head, but sometimes, someone would be outside; someone who had fallen into the Chasm. I wanted to help them, but they were so far away, and I was injured... I could only watch while those beasts descended on them, hacking them apart into little pieces... And eventually, I stopped feeling sorry for them, and only pitied myself, because I'd lost the only chance I had of another person to talk to. The voices, Nerr... They're always there in the back of your head, whispering to you... You just don't notice them because the sound of other people drowns them out, but I couldn't drown them out. They were quiet at first, but then they just got louder and louder and louder until that was all I could hear.”

Nerr remained silent, quickly looking down at their hands. Yes, she knew about those voices... They weren't as quiet as he assumed.

“And they have nothing good to say, only every horrible truth you don't want to hear. Every second of every day, they whispered to me in my mind, telling me to just kill myself because no one would ever find me, no one even cared that I was gone... I wanted to.” He whispered, in a weak, tiny voice that she'd never dreamed possible of coming from her big, stronger retainer.  
“Death would've been better than living like that, but if that hell tormented me while I was still alive, I was too afraid to see what awaited me in death. So I didn't do anything. The pain...” Gunther looked down at the hand she held, as if it were somebody else's. “It helped. Only a little, but that wasn't surprising; there was so much other pain, all the time. Caractacus startled once when those things attack and fell on me... Vulneraries are not designed to set broken bones, but they were all I had. I'm sorry, Nerr. I'm so sorry... You deserve better than a demented old man who can only add to your burdens...”

The misery in his voice tore at her heart. Brushing her lips against the backs of his fingers, Nerr stood up, walking over to her trunk. Rummaging through her clothes, she pulled out a linen blouse and walked back to the pallet, taking the Yato in hand and cutting her shirt into strips. Sitting back down, the princess began wrapping the bloody wounds with as much finesse as she could- it had always been Jakob and Flora doing it for her, but she had seen them enough times to understand the basic technique.

“You're right.” She muttered softly. “I do deserve better than that, and if I ever come across such a man, I won't give him the time of day. But the man I see before me is brave and strong... stronger than I could ever hope to be. I see a man who has carried me my entire life, who has protected me and given me strength and courage when I had none. The only thing that burdens me is when you're upset and hurt and I don't know why. I love you, Gunther- that is not contingent upon how useful you are to me. You're supposed to trust me now, that's the point of having a relationship; if something is bothering you, tell me- don't just start ripping your skin off. That's what crazy people do, and you're not crazy.”

“Are you sure?” The knight asked, almost sardonically. “Because sometimes I feel very crazy.”  
“ _I'm_ the princess, _I_ say who's crazy. And it's not you. You're upset, Gunther, and you have every right to be. You lived through hell and couldn't even tell anyone. I'd be crying even now if the same happened to me.” Gunther shook his head slightly, an expression of disapproval rather than an uncontrollable, manic tic this time.  
“You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Nerr. You'd undoubtedly be much more composed than I had you been there in my stead.”  
“We'll have to agree to disagree on that point. But please, promise me that you'll tell me when you're upset next time. I can't bear to see you like this.” The older man sighed, looking forlorn.

“I'd always tried to shield you from my problems; you always had so many of your own... But if not discussing them with you brings you even more pain, then I have no choice.”  
“You really don't. This is an order; I'm still your liege, after all.” She'd finally finished bandaging both arms, and Nerr was rather pleased with her handiwork. She was so tired, and they would have to get up in a few hours, but she was sure she would be unable to sleep. “Would you like me to sing you a lullaby? So it's not too quiet while you fall asleep?” To her surprise, and secret delight, Gunther nodded.  
“I would, actually. It's been so long since I've heard you sing. You used to sing all the time when you were younger, at the top of your lungs, but one day you just stopped. I could hear you sometimes in your room or the stables, but, well... it would've been untoward to linger and listen.” Smiling slightly, Nerr laid down, pulling him down as well to rest his head on her chest (she secretly wished she had larger breasts so there'd be more of a cushion) as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't exactly belt out a tune at the top of her lungs, so she half whispered, half sang.

_“If hatred is all this life has in store, just remember that I'll be here forever more. I just hope you'll keep smiling for all to see, though it seems the one thing that alights you is me. And if we're ever reborn, I just want you to know that wherever you end up, I'll gladly follow...”_

The deep, calm breathing she heard was like a background rhythm. Holding the last note, Nerr felt her eyelids growing heavier. Perhaps she would be able to sleep after all. Closing them, she let the warm darkness overtake her.  
000

The Nohrian army broke camp earlier than usual, while the sun was still weak and not yet hot. Azura told them that once they passed through the Eternal Stairway, the temperature would probably start dropping, though to nowhere near as cold as they were used to. The mountain through which they would journey could be seen looming on the horizon, shrouded in a light mist. Nerr's eyes continuously kept slipping shut as she walked, and she could feel her head falling against her chest. Her exhaustion did not go unnoticed by her retainers, especially one of them.

“Milady, are you quite alright? You seem more tired than usual.”  
“I'm fine, Jakob. It just took me a long time to fall asleep last night.” The butler made sound akin to a disgruntled groan, only she had never known him to be anything but gruntled, so she wouldn't have been able to place it.  
“Milady, it may not be my place to insinuate this, but if your living arrangement with your... _paramour_ is causing you to lose sleep, perhaps you'd be better off sleeping alone. After all, it will do none of us any favors if you're bleary eyed on the battlefield.” Opening her eyes that had once again fallen shut, Nerr gave a cold stare to her steward.

“You're absolutely right, Jakob; it's _not_ your place to insinuate _anything_ about my living arrangements. I know exactly what you're insinuating, and no, I am _not_ tired because I was having intercourse with Gunther; I'm tired because I wasn't feeling well and it took me a long time to fall asleep.” The flush in Jakob's cheeks seemed so far removed from embarrassment that she was sure he was angry as he lowered his gaze. She didn't know what he had to be upset about; _she_ was the one who should've been upset. But in all honesty, she wasn't. She knew her retainer was only expressing the same opinion as everyone else.

“You're absolutely correct, milady. It's horribly wrong of me to even think you would put carnal desires above the wellbeing of the army. You are a paragon of selflessness... Unfortunately, I can't say the same about _him._..”  
“You _know_ I can hear you, Jakob.” Gunther scowled down at Jakob from his saddle, a scowl returned with interest.  
“Of course I know you can hear me; that's the only reason I'm saying it! You've been causing my ladyship nothing but trouble since you came back, old man, and now you're making it worse by denying her what precious few hours of sleep she can scavenge. You should be ashamed of yourself, you dirty old pervert!”  
“Jakob!” Nerr's words fell on deaf ears, for by that time, the dam holding back the flood of tension had once again broken, and her two lead retainers had resumed their age old hobby of yelling at one another.

Groaning and pinching the bridge of her nose to try and divert the pain from her temples, the princess picked up the pace, so that she was no longer in the middle of the argument. It seemed that since her relationship with Gunther had stopped being a secret, Jakob had been growing increasingly belligerent, though never to her (at least, not outright). She appreciated his concern, but he was almost as bad as Camilla- honestly, the way they spoke sometimes, they made it seem like the thought of her being with _anyone_ sickened them. She didn't have the energy or patience to try and untangle their issues. Slowing her steps, Nerr inhaled deeply, hoping the crisp morning air would help wake her up. Unfortunately, that only led to a huge yawn, and as she stifled it, she could see a flash of light behind her closed eyes.

<<Never have, and never will be a morning person, will you, Lady Nerr?>> Gasping slightly, she smiled, turning towards the direction the flash had come from and laughing with delight as she saw the draconic form of her former equerry hovering beside her.  
“Lilith!” She threw her arms around the tiny dragon, pleased to feel that she was warm to the touch, unlike wyverns. “Oh, I've missed you so much!”  
<<Hehe... I've missed you too, milady. I've been watching over you from the astral realm, but... it's not the same as being there in person...>> At the mention of the astral whatsits, Nerr drew back, two thoughts colliding in her mind at once.

“Are you sure it's alright for you to be out here? I know you said you're supposed to stay there when you're all cute and little like this.”  
<<I am not little!>> Even in her mind, Lilith's sulky tone was the same as ever, reminding the princess of when she used to poke fun at the other girl for being unable to reach the reins in the cupboard at the citadel. <<Besides, I can leave it for short periods of time. It just... kind of takes a lot out of me. Interdimensional travel isn't easy on the stomach.>>  
“Tell me about it...” Nerr remembered how she'd felt when the lake pulled her into that other kingdom. Speaking of which... She looked Lilith, a long, scrutinizing look. She'd never really thought about it before, but there was something similar about her equerry and her newest sister. Not while the other girl was a dragon, no, but when she'd had human form... Those golden eyes had been so unlike anything she'd ever seen before, and that lazuline hair, even though it faded to crimson at the ends...

“Lilith? Is there more than one astral realm?”  
<<Why, yes. There are many, many of them, as many as there are stars in the sky. The ancient ones built gateways to make accessing them easier long ago. Most of those gates have lost their power, but I think there's still one that works in Nohr.>>  
“I see. And can people who _aren't_ dragons access these alternate planes? Through different conduits, like, say... through water, or a deep hole in the ground?” Even though Lilith's face was not capable of emoting the way a human's could, Nerr could see the fear and uncertainty in her large yellow eyes.

<<Uh... I-- I don't really know. W-why would you ask that?>>  
“Just curious.” The princess said blankly. “It'd be weird if someone could access an astral realm, or plane or whatever just by accidentally falling into a portal. That'd be dangerous- the kind of thing people who know should warn others about.”  
<<Um... You're right, Lady Nerr. That would be dangerous, but I'm sure if such a thing were possible, people would already be inclined to stay away from said portal. That's the whole reason humans have legends, isn't it? To tell later generations about the things they know?>>

“People don't always believe legends. They chalk them up to fairytales. Actual warnings are better.” Though her face belied no expression, it was easy to see Lilith was getting more and more uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Her tail flicked in a very agitated manner, and she seemed to be gnawing slightly on the orb she carried. Nerr felt horrible putting her sweet, kind servant through the wringer, but there was nothing she hated more than being kept in the dark about things. “By the way, Lilith. I don't remember if I ever actually asked you this, but... how did you get to the citadel? Where are you from?”  
<<W-what?>>  
“Before you came to the Northern Citadel. I mean, I know you got there as a dragon, because that's how I found you, but where did you _come_ from exactly? What with sentient dragons supposedly being an extinct species and all...”

<<Oh.>> She sounded almost relieved, like that was a simple enough question to answer. Nerr wasn't looking for a simple answer. <<I came from the astral realm.>>  
“So I figured. What I'm asking is, which one? The one you took me to, that had no one there? Or was it another one? Another place with no one there? I know you said you were all alone- is it because everyone that had lived there became water monsters when they died--”  
<<Lady Nerr, I don't want to talk about this! Please...>> The voice resounding in her mind sounded near tears, and the tiny dragon shut her eyes tightly. Hating herself for pushing so hard, Nerr reached out, patting Lilith on the head, much the way she had done when she'd been a human girl. She still wore her coif, though she had no hair to cover. Maybe she just liked it because it was cute.

“I'm sorry, Lilith. It was cruel of me to dredge up painful memories. I just thought-- No, you know what? It's not important. I'm so sorry.”  
<<It's alright, Lady Nerr. I know you don't say things to be cruel. I just... I don't know why you're asking about such things now.>>  
“If I could tell you, I would, but I'm not sure I--”  
“Lady Nerr? Who are you talking to?” Felicia had spotted her and dashed up, nearly falling as she tried to backtrack the moment she saw Lilith. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's a huge bug! Don't worry, I'll swat it for you!”  
<<Felicia, if you try to swat me, I will bite your hand off!>>

“Wh-wha...? That sounded like Lilith! But... it was in my head! On noes, am I going crazy?! This war is getting to me!” Nerr reached out, placing a hand on the confused maid's shoulder.  
“Don't worry, Felicia; I can't say you haven't gone crazy, but this isn't a hallucination.” Felicia blinked slowly, looking between Nerr and the dragon, frowning more and more.  
“You mean... _that's_ Lilith? _That's_ our equerry?”  
<<Well, I'm not a bug, I can tell you that. I was gonna say I missed you, Felicia, but if you're going to insult me, then-->>

“Oh, oh no no no! I'm sorry, Lilith! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I can see very clearly now that you're not a bug. You're a... fish? A flying fish?”  
<<I'm a dragon! Dra-gon! Do I look like you can fillet me and make bouillabaisse?>>  
“Well... if I'm being honest, you _do_ look like you'd taste good with butter...”  
<<You look like _you'd_ taste good with butter. >> Lilith snapped. <<And dragons have a long history of eating people...>>  
“Lilith, Felicia, stop. No one is eating anyone else. We haven't even been marching for two hours; it's too early to resort to cannibalism.”  
<<Sorry, Lady Nerr...>>  
“Yeah, I'm sorry too...”

The princess sighed. Even though it was utterly exhausting, these spats that kept breaking out made her feel more and more homesick. Not day usually went by in the Northern Citadel when she didn't have to break up at least one argument. Everyone had their disagreements, sure, but at the end of the day, all the animosity was forgotten, and they went back to being a family. Why couldn't it be that easy with everyone, all the time? Why did arguments have to escalate to wars, why did everyone have to kill everyone to feel better? Shaking her head to clear it, Nerr sighed yet again, deeper still, and noticed the entrance to the Eternal Stairway was coming into view. She did not have the luxury of pondering such things anymore.  
000

The “Eternal Stairway” was less actual stairs, and more of a very sheer incline with occasional shelves carved out of the stone, and deep, narrow trenches on either side of the supposed staircase. It certainly appeared “eternal”, though; no matter how far they marched, it seemed they never made any progress. Nerr could feel the gentle tingle of power through her feet, so there were probably Dragon Veins around, but unless they could make the entrance closer, she didn't care about them. As the regiment continued it's arduous trek, she noticed strange wooden sticks propped up along base of some of the shelves, usually set within a pile of small stones. They had odd symbols written on them, the same kind of symbols she had seen places like Izumo and Mokushuu.

“What are those things?” She asked aloud to anyone with an answer. Kaze was the first to speak up.  
“They are ofuda.”  
“Fooda?”  
“Grave markers, milady. Much like Mount Sagesse in Nohr, the Eternal Stairway is known to claim the lives of many.”

“So...” Nerr drawled slowly. “You're telling me that each of these 'oh, foo-duh' marks a place where someone _died_ in here? Not being killed in a horrible way, just _died_ from nothing?”  
“I doubt it was from nothing, Lady Nerr. Exhaustion is probably the main factor, though occasionally, caves like this can contain poisonous gases that are undetectable. And there are crystals in Hoshido with explosive properties; a slight impact against one of them could've caused a small cave in.” The shinobi looked back at her. “And I wouldn't say that each ofuda marks a place where someone died.”  
“Really?” Nerr was hoping he meant that maybe multiple markers were for the same person. She heard the clopping of hooves, and saw Xander approach her, his face impassive.

“These people had to have been traveling with others; how else would someone know where they died? Many, many more people have probably perished in this place alone, with no one to ever know what happened to them.”  
“Fuck that!” Nerr lost her composure for a moment. “Why didn't anyone tell me this was a murder cave _before_ we decided to march through it?! It would've been smarter to go around!”  
“That would take too much time, Nerr, not to mention leave us vulnerable to attacks. This is the most direct route.”

“Through the poison gas and exploding crystals?! Oh gods, why did I send Jakob and Felicia ahead to scout? They don't know about the exploding gas and poison crystals! Jakob! Felicia!!” Roughly pushing past Kaze, Nerr broke into a run, the increasing number of grave markers as she went further doing nothing to put her mind at ease. She nearly collided with Felicia, who was running down the incline even faster than she was running up. The maid's peach hair was in disarray, and her eyes were wide with fear.

“Oh! Milady, it's horrible!! We have an emergency!” Holding the other girl, the princess tried to calm her own fears.  
“If you just saw a crystal explode, don't worry; I already know about that.”  
“What?” She asked breathlessly, shaking her head so furiously that her long ponytail slapped Nerr across the face. “No, that's not it! Wait, exploding _what?_ That's a thing here?! Oh gods, maybe that was it...”  
“It's not crystals, milady, though an explosion is one way to describe it.” Jakob sounded calmer than his associate, but his face was pale with fear just the same.

“Let me guess; Hoshidan soldiers?”  
“Um, well, yes! But... I mean, no? It's a little... Oh, boy! So, the thing is--”  
“Shut up, Felicia! Your stammering isn't helping anyone!”  
“Well then, you explain, Jakob.” Nerr ordered sharply. Felicia was trembling in her grasp. The steward sighed, shuddering a bit himself.

“We scouted ahead like you said, and we didn't see the exit anywhere- I'm beginning to doubt there even is one... Anyway, we came across a great deal of Hoshidan soldiers.” Her stomach clenched painfully. Oh gods, was this a trap? Were they going to-- “All dead.”  
“What?”  
“The Hoshidans we found were all dead. The path ahead is littered with their corpses.” By that time, the rest of the soldiers had reached them, Nerr's siblings at the forefront. Azura gasped slightly, bringing her fingers to her lips.  
“What do you mean, their corpses? Oh gods, what happened?”

“We don't know.” Felicia whimpered sadly. “They all looked like strong, healthy warriors. At least... what's left of them does.”  
“What do you mean, Felicia?” Nerr's voice was sharp, and the maid simply shook her head, hanging it. Jakob stepped in to answer for her.  
“The long and short of it is, they look like they exploded. All over everything. There's not a single whole body there.”  
“Magic can do funny things to the human body.” Leo noted in an almost bored tone. “Especially elder magic. Perhaps Father sent another unit ahead of us, and they dealt with this problem?”

“That is unlikely, milord.” Xander shook his head as well.  
“There's no way another regiment could pass us unnoticed, Leo. If they went overland, through the Infinite Chasm, they'd have been closer to the capital than us, so why would they backtrack?”  
“Maybe they just wanted to help us?” Camilla asked, a slight smile on her face. “It would be a thoughtful thing for them to do- clear out the enemies waiting for us so we could reach them in one piece. Well, regardless of _how_ it happened, it did, and it works out quite nicely for us.”  
“Does it really, sister?” Nerr frowned slightly as she looked back at Camilla. “We don't know what happened to them, and whatever exploded _those_ soldiers might still be waiting for us.”  
“All the more reason for us to take advantage of this boon and get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“I agree.” Leo looked up the path, frowning when all he could see was more darkness. “We should be grateful someone- or something- saved us the trouble of a tiring battle. Lingering can do nothing but help us meet their fate.” The middle princess frowned deeply. She knew that they had a point; moving quickly was for the best, and it was better that they did not have to bloody their hands killing the soldiers that awaited them, but still- a group of fit warriors did not simply “explode” for no reason. From the blue, Elise shrieked and clutched her reins tighter, looking around as her palfrey reared.

“What was that?!” The young girl's voice echoed loudly through the cave, and Azura reached out to pat her hand.  
“It's nothing, Elise. Probably just a pebble; the echoes in here make everything louder.” Closing her eyes, Nerr cupped her hands around her ears, trying to block out the background noise of people speaking. Something rumbled through the cave, shaking dust and sand loose from the ceiling. Something low and deep and bestial, a sound she hadn't heard since her first trek through the Woods of the Forlorn. The ground beneath her feet shook, and her eyes flew open as she unsheathed her Yato.

“Faceless!!” While the others muttered in shock, she pushed forward, meeting one of the hideous monsters as it lumbered down the incline, it's rusty chains dragging behind it. Ducking it's wild hay-maker, Nerr brought her sword down on it's arm, the golden blade passing through the thick, cracked hide with greater ease than she had expected. Had she grown stronger, or had the Yato become sharper? It mattered not, for it still stopped once it hit the thick bone a little less than halfway beneath the flesh. Dark blood oozed out thickly, coating the dusty stone floor as the creature howled in pain. A concentrated beam of elder magic shot through the Faceless's torso, burning a hole through flesh and bone and organs alike. The beast fell down, dead, though in the time it had taken to defeat one, two more had begun stumbling their way towards the army. At once, panicked cries rang out, bouncing off the cavern and making it sound as though hundreds of people were screaming in terror.

“Gods damn it!” Jakob swore, pulling one of his knives from the holster on his thigh. “This must be what befell those poor Hoshidan bastards up ahead! Why didn't we notice them then?!” Growling, he charged forward, getting close and stabbing one repeatedly in the gut, the putrid blood that gushed out soaking into his sleeves. “Felicia! Make yourself useful!”  
“Oh! Right!” Previous terror forgotten, the maid pulled out the fiery shuriken Saizou had “parted with” during their battle in Macarath. She ran to Jakob's side, her clumsy manner falling away as she slashed at the beast, the heat imbued in the metal allowing her cuts to go deeper.

By the time they had killed one, two more had descended upon them, the only thing that kept one from smashing it's fist into Felicia's skull being the jagged trees that erupted from the ground beneath it, digging into it's rotting hide and pulling it apart. The ground was shaking from the thundering footsteps as more and more Faceless ran towards them from the darkness. Nerr could barely react in time as another monster swung at her, her last ditch effort to dodge resulting in her falling back and hitting the ground, hard. She whimpered and ducked into a ball as a huge courser barreled past her, and when she dared look up, she could see Gunther thrusting his lance into the same Faceless's leather mask, several times as the beast howled in pain, clawing at it's face. Panting, she climbed back to her feet.

“There's too many of them! We can't win this fight, we have to pull back! Everyone, pull back!!”  
“We can't!” A terrified voice screamed from behind. “They're behind us, too!”  
“Oh gods, we're surrounded!”  
“I don't want to die like this!!” The panicking soldiers in the rear began pushing forward, desperate to escape the monsters that were gaining on them, knocking down others and trampling them in their haste. The howls of pain melded with the screams of terror as everyone tried to escape the growing pandemonium. The shrieking, along with the growling and rumbling, was echoing inside Nerr's brain so loudly she could not hear herself think.  
“Stop it!!!” She yelled. “Stop it, stop it, everyone, stop panicking!!!” Her voice had little effect, but it seemed that at least some of the pushing stopped. “We will get out of this alive, but _stop pushing!!!_ You're killing each other before the Faceless can even reach you! We will carve through them and make it to the top, but you must act like the soldiers you are, not scared children!”

“She's right.” Xander's voice was much less hysterical than hers, deep and calm and commanding. “Everyone, watch each other's backs. These demons will _not_ overtake us!” A rallying cry echoed out over the growling, not as loud as she would've liked, but determined all the same. Another Faceless broke free from the ranks, knocking Jakob and Felicia aside as it charged at her. Nerr responded by driving her Yato deep into it's belly, pulling the blade down and widening the slit until long ropes of entrails spilled out with a nauseating splat onto her feet.

“We can't go straight; we might need to zigzag across those shelves. Everyone, go! NOW!” Without waiting for further orders, the soldiers began pushing forward once more, in a slightly calmer manner this time. They drove their swords and lances and axes into Faceless that lunged at them, knocking them back as they ran.

Once the majority of her soldiers had passed, Nerr ran as well, pausing as she felt something surge through her feet. She had no idea what the Dragon Vein she'd stepped on could possibly do, but thus far, she hadn't come across one that had any adverse effect (for her, at least) Praying that the ancient power in the cave would just immolate all the Faceless in the area, she raised her hand, channeling the energy through her bones and blood, her very body a conduit for the First Dragon's might. The air around them suddenly chilled, much the way it did when Flora and Felicia were upset, only so, so much colder. Everyone cried out from the pain of the chill, and she prayed that she hadn't just doomed them all to an agonizing death by freezing when one of the troops called out.

“Oh gods, they've stopped! Everyone, move, now!!” Opening her eyes, Nerr looked around, gasping slightly. The Faceless that had drawn much closer than she'd realized had in fact stopped. A thick coating of ice slicked their mouldering skin, literally freezing them in place. Breathing a sigh of relief that something _useful_ had happened, the princess began running again, but was thrown off balance as the ground beneath her rippled, sending her flying and hitting the stone floor face first. Looking over her shoulder, she blanched as the stone cracked and pulled apart. There had been a thick, golden plate on the ground, one she hadn't even noticed because it was so caked in dust and grime. Now, the ground around it seemed to be shifting, like thick, wet clay.

It moved as if someone was pouring it up into the air from underground, and Nerr could only watch in silent horror as the sludge-like earth formed itself into a repugnant semblance of a human shape. It had arms and a torso, the metal plate serving as it's face (it did, in fact, have a face carved into it) but the way it moved, rippling and deforming, was too horrible to be considered even remotely human. Large chucks of it's... flesh, if one could call it that, sloughed off, hitting the ground with sickeningly wet splats, only to wriggle forward and rejoin the main body. So entranced by the macabre sight, the princess could not bring herself to move, even as the humonculous turned it's mask to face her. The beating of leathery wings kicked up the dust around her, but she could barely take notice of Camilla landing beside her, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her onto the saddle.

“I know they're amazing when you first see them, but one mustn't let them self get distracted by the Stoneborn, sweetie.” Tugging on the reins, the wyvern took off, and Nerr looked back to see the golden plate flip up, as if it were on a hinge. Where it's neck should've been, there was a large, deep hole- she could see the clay convulsing inside it as a chunk of stone worked it's way up, plugging up the hole for a moment before launching at them. Crying out, the younger girl flattened herself against her sister's back as the boulder flew past them, hitting the opposite wall of the cave and knocking several large stones loose.

“What the hell is that thing?!”  
“I told you, darling; it's a Stoneborn. We use them in Nohr to help with mining, though they're a boon on the battlefield, too.” Camilla sighed deeply, shaking her head as she circled for a landing. “I don't know what Father was thinking, sending so many of these things to help us, especially with no one around to keep them in check.” Nerr balked at those words.

“You think _Father_ sent these monsters?!”  
“Who else would, darling? It takes a lot of magic to conjure even one Faceless- very few people have the power to summon this many. Still, even if he's trying to be helpful, he could've gone about it in a simpler way.” If this was truly King Garon's doing, then he was not trying to help them, but Nerr kept that thought to herself. There would be time later to bring it up, when the Faceless _weren't_ beginning to break free of their frozen prisons.

Roaring, the monsters began lumbering towards the soldiers again, despite many, if not most, still being partially frozen. Some, with a leg or arm so thickly encased in ice that fused to the ground, would keep pulling until the flesh of the stuck limb peeled off, skin and sometimes even muscle ripping away from the bone like overcooked meat. They did not even seem to notice, so intent upon seeking out anything with a pulse, determined to halt the flow of their blood. Panicking anew, the soldiers began pushing past one another again, and one of the few souls unlucky enough to move too slow was knocked to the ground, his comrades stepping on him in their haste. Once the crush of people had abated, he started to get back to his feet, bruised and battered but still alive. He cried out in shock and pain as a massive fist closed around his head, his screams completely gagged by the rotting flesh covering his mouth. The Faceless roared, swinging the body through the air to slap it against the cave walls and floor. Every time the soldier's body hit a rocky surface, it left a smear of blood as it was peeled away.

With a final, rumbling growl, the monster hurled the broken, bloodied husk at the far side of the cavern, where it hit with a wet crunch before falling into the crevasse below. It seemed like no one even noticed, everyone else far too concerned with a similar fate not befalling them. As the regiment began to get overtaken again, Azura broke free of the crowd, running ahead and lifting her hands above her head. Nerr could see the energy rise from the stone into her, brilliant blue tongues of power electrifying her as the air grew colder once again. The Faceless slowed as layer upon layer of ice and frost coated them, until they were once again encased. Jumping off the saddle, the middle princess ran, trying to help those who had fallen in the panic back to their feet. Some of them seemed to be clutching broken arms, or trying to drag broken legs. She urged them to push past their pain, ensuring that she would hold the line and they would be safe. It was slow going, but the group was gaining ground. Nerr was so busy scanning the area for the first sign of movement from the Faceless that she barely realized where she was stepping until something wet and soft exploded under her foot.

Looking down, she felt the bile rise in her throat as she realized she had just stepped on a liver, probably a human's by the size of it- she only recognized what it was because she had seen Jakob frying those of chickens with onions on occasion. There were other organs strewn across the ground too, intestines and lungs... Half of a torso, complete with scraps of red robes, lay in the corner, it's ribs snapped roughly in half, the spine just visible through the viscera. Shaking her head, the princess turned and ran, trying not to notice the gruesome details around her, but unable to close her eyes. Limbs scattered around, some of them ripped clean of most of the flesh, some still encased in the armor their owner wore. Heads, or what was left of them, many just a lower jaw and tongue, some crushed just enough for the gelatinous eyes to budge from their deformed sockets. They had reached the final shelf by the time the icy prisons had weakened enough for their inhabitants to begin breaking free. By that time, those soldiers on mounts had helped the injured up behind them, trying to take as many as they could, even at the cost of dismounting themselves. Nerr urged them to run ahead while there was still time, slashing widely as two more Faceless charged at her. She managed to push one back, but the other swung it's fist, sending her flying.

“Nerr!” Azura's voice, much too close, was tight with fear. Pushing herself to her feet, and stumbling as pain shot through her leg, the Nohrian princess tried to speak through her labored breaths.  
“I'm... I'm okay, Azura. But... I don't know if we can make it up like this... Oh gods, there's no end in sight- to the Faceless _or_ the stairs!” She could barely lift her sword to parry as another monster grabbed at her, jamming the blade through it's sweaty palms. Azura grabbed her, draping Nerr's arm over her shoulders.  
“I... I think they're going after you, Nerr.”  
“What?” That was impossible, mindless demons couldn't think to focus their attacks. But even as she thought that, the hulking beast Xander was in the midst of cutting down veered to the left, charging directly at her. It would've reached her, too, had a blast of dark magic not exploded through it's back, sending foul blood and offal spraying over both princesses as it fell.

“They _are!_ They're focusing their attacks on you, Nerr! That's impossible!” Xander panted, looking around, down at the horde of Faceless slowly making their way up the incline.  
“...Nerr, go on ahead. You need to get out of here while I hold the line.”  
“What?! Are you crazy, Xander?! No! I won't leave you here to die!”  
“You are the commander of this unit, Nerr, not me.”  
“To hell with me; you _are_ the crown prince!”  
“And as the crown prince, my word is law and I am ORDERING you to run! I will buy you time.”

“But...” How could he even say something like that, how could he expect her to just run and leave him behind? She could feel herself moving, even though she wasn't walking. Azura was pulling her, trying to drag her ahead.  
“Xander is right, Nerr. We need you to win this war. You remember what you must do, and you must be alive to do it.” She looked the other girl in the eyes, her expression dark and solemn. Inhaling deeply, she nodded, turning back to her brother.

“Thirty seconds, Xander. You have thirty seconds to follow, or I'm coming back for you.” The crown prince smiled slightly, the first real smile she'd seen from him in days.  
“What am I to do with the other twenty-five? Worry not, little princess; I will not die here. Now go!” Tugging on his reins, he steered Asmodeus further down the incline, raising Siegfried high above his head, it's power discharging with a loud crack. Nerr wanted nothing more than to join her brother, but as she limped forward, Azura dragging her more than she could walk, she knew she would only slow him down.  
000

The exit of the cave was closer than they had thought, the sunlight growing brighter and brighter- Nerr had never been so happy to see the sun in all her life. Fortunately, it seemed as if everyone else had made it out, leaving Nerr and Azura alone, with Xander (hopefully) behind them. The slightest amount of weight Nerr put on her leg made it feel as if it were being crushed in a vice, but she had to keep walking. Azura was having a hard enough time going up the steep incline on her own- trying to carry the other princess's weight was more of a strain than she could handle. Stopping, she doubled over, panting and coughing.

“Azura... Azura, I'm fine. Just go ahead, I can make it on my own.”  
“You can barely walk, Nerr.”  
“Neither can you! Trust me, this is nothing; I've broken my leg worse than this. Never make a bet with Leo that you can jump down a flight of stairs unless you want your legs to _go inside_ you. Just go, Azura.”  
“I won't leave you behind!” There was a bright flash of light behind them, and they turned to see Lilith floating there.

<<I can carry you, Lady Nerr.>>  
“Lilith, you're weaker than Azura; I would crush you. Actually, can you carry Azura? That would be great.”  
“Nerr, stop arguing. Let her help you.” The songstress sounded upset, but Nerr shook her head, pulling her arm away and limping again, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.  
“I'm fine. Azura, go on ahead. Lilith, go back to your astral whatsits.”

A loud growl rumbled through the cavern, and all three women (well, one woman and two dragons) turned to see a Faceless barreling towards them. It ran past Azura as she tried to strike it with her naginata, paying the little scratch she gave it no mind as it drew back it's fist. Nerr could not move fast enough to dodge, so she unsheathed her Yato, praying that she could go down fighting to give the others more time to escape. Her mouth grew dry as the rattling chains whistled through the air, she could not even cry out- either a battle cry or exclamation of fear. A blur of white moved between her and the monster, and she only had enough time to see a motley of red and blue before the crunch of bones shattering jarred her back into reality. Lilith's tiny form went flying, the orb she clutched so tightly to shattering as it hit the stone.

“LIL _ITH!!!”_ Her voice had begun to distort before she realized what was happening, her vision going gray as they pain surged through her body. She thrust the weapon her arm had become through the Faceless in front of her, the fingers disfiguring into their gaping maw while buried inside the miscreation's belly, ripping through organs and bones, tearing it apart from the inside. It roared in pain, but she continued tearing at it until it fell silent. She wished she could've gabbed it's tiny, blackened heart and squeezed until the muscle gave beneath her fingers.

Drawing her viscera-covered hand back, the color returned to her world as she turned, limping and stumbling towards Lilith. Blood pooled on the stone beneath the tiny creature, and Nerr gingerly lifted her into her lap, ignoring the blood seeping into her tights. A flash of light blinded her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a young girl in her arms, her long two-tone hair loose. Her coif had been knocked off, and Nerr didn't know where it had gone. Without her dress or apron, she seemed to fragile, so vulnerable... it was hard to imagine this was the same girl who could bring Caractacus under control when he started. Her left arm was broken, a jagged sliver of bone poking out through the skin, and her entire left side was a massive, swollen indigo bruise. The princess could see more shards of bone poking out amidst the translucent red and blue scales covering her skin in sporadic patches.

“Oh, gods....” She whispered, her voice sounding so weak it only served to terrify her more. “Oh gods, no... Azura. Azura!! Go ahead and get Elise, bring her back here!”  
“But, Nerr- what if--”  
“Shut up and GO!!” A weak whimper drew her attention back to Lilith. “Oh, gods... Hang on, Lilith. Elise is coming, and she'll--” Groaning, the blunette raised her hand a bit and looked at it, smiling darkly.  
“It seems... the Great Moreau took pity on me... so I could be human one last--”  
“Don't say that, Lilith! You're going to be fine, help is coming! You aren't allowed to die, I forbid it! You have to... you have to...” Nerr broke off, sobbing quietly. She had no idea where Elise and the others were, but it didn't matter- however far away was too far. She could hear Lilith's breathing growing more and more strained, a loud gurgling accompanying her gasps. Blood was beginning to form at the corners of the equerry's mouth, but she still managed to smile.

“Please... don't cry... I'm... so happy... S-so grateful... to protect you... who protected me... You gave me a home... a family... no r-regrets...” She broke of with a cry of pain, instinctively trying to curl in around her injuries, but unable to move with her broke ribs. Panting, with blood coating her lips and teeth, she looked back up at the princess, tears in her own eyes, though her smile never faltered. “Don't cry... milady... S-smile for me... once more... I-I always adored you... Ke-- keep me in... your heart... and I'll... I'll... ...I....” With one more, weak, pitiful whimper, Lilith closed her eyes, going still. For a long moment, Nerr simply stared at her in disbelief, waiting to see her chest rise and fall as it had before. It didn't, and when she lightly shook the girl, her head lolled limply against the princess's arms.

“...Lilith...? Lilith? ...LILITH!!!!” She didn't know why she was screaming; Lilith could hear her no longer, but she could not stop herself, crying out again and again, her voice echoing through the cave until a chorus of Nerrs lamenting could be heard along with her. All the pain, all the worry and fear was forgotten, replaced only with a sorrow that permeated every fiber of her being. She couldn't even see, her tears were falling so thick and fast.

Why Lilith? Why did Lilith have to die so she could continue living? She should've been in the stables, grooming Pollux and Bravane, not taking a devastating blow meant for someone who, by this time, probably deserved it. The ground below her shook, she could hear the growling roars of another Faceless, but she did not care. She could not move, and even if she could, she did not have the strength necessary to do so. Shutting her eyes, Nerr curled protectively around the battered body she held, as if she could somehow protect the poor girl now.

When that beast reached her, it would not be a pretty death, she knew that much. She could smell the rust on it's chains, it's putrid breath, but before the Faceless even raised it's hulking fist, a crack of magic shot through the darkness. There was a pained grunt, then a thud as the massive body hit the ground. Sniffing, the princess opened her eyes slightly, trying to blink away her tears. She could hear hoof beats coming closer, and a clanging of metal as someone dismounted. Xander approached her, she could see his blonde hair like a shining halo through her bleary eyes.

“Xander...”  
“It's alright, Nerr. I am at your side once more.”  
“...no... it's not alright... Lilith... she--” Nerr could speak no more, sobs sputtering through her words and overtaking them. The prince ran forward, kneeling beside her.  
“Gods... how did this--”  
“She saved me. _Again_. Because I was too slow, too weak... Oh, gods... Oh gods, it's not fair... It should've been me...!!” A moment of relative silence passed between them, the only sound that of her weeping resounding through the cavern. When Xander finally did speak up, his voice was harder than she would've anticipated.

“Pull yourself together, Nerr. There is no time for tears.” Nerr felt her wrenching sobs halt, but only from shock. Blinking quickly, she looked up at her brother, who was not looking at her, but at Lilith's corpse still in her lap. His face was impassive as ever, but his eyes were darker than usual.  
“Crying will not bring her back, nor is it what she would've wanted for you. There is nothing you can do, sister. Lilith paid the ultimate price for you, because she believes your life is worth saving. Worth living, and you cannot do that by falling into misery and spending your days as a corpse again. Did you think we didn't see that, when you came back from Hoshido? Did you think that dead, hollow look in your eyes went unnoticed? It did not, and it affected us- all of us- as much as it affected you. Do not tarnish the beauty of Lilith's sacrifice by giving up.” His words washed over her, but she only heard them through a haze of pain, and incredulity. She had expected something warm, something comforting- a kind lie perhaps, him telling her that Lilith would be watching over her... Not this cold, harsh truth.

“But...” Her voice sounded so small, childish. “It hurts. It hurts so much...”  
“You are strong, Nerr. You have always been, and will continue to be, strong. You can pull through this; you _must_. Or would you let her death be in vain, would you allow your grief to put not only yourself, but all of us, in danger? Regardless of who dies, you must not waver, little princess, for if you do, your troops will as well. Stand tall, swallow your sorrow, and continue fighting until the bitter end. Remember, Nerr- conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show.”

She mouthed those final words along with him, the mantra of her childhood. Do not be angry or sad; never allow people to see your weakness. No one must know you are weak, for you are royalty. Don't feel sorrow-- no; don't show sorrow, not even for one of your dearest companions... Yes, just as she had all those months ago, she had to force those feelings down where nobody could ever see them, where she could not feel them. It made her stomach hurt. Breathing deeply, and positive her tears had stopped, Nerr nodded stiffly.

“Yes. You're right, Xander. I need to learn to stop letting my emotions cloud my judgment.” ' _I need to be a good, hollow princess, and never feel anything again_...' The pain in her leg had returned, or rather, she could no longer ignore it, the pain pulsing in time to her heartbeat.  
000

Nerr refused to let her beloved equerry moulder in that ghost-infested hellhole, refusing to budge on the matter. Realizing that she would not back down, Xander helped his sister into his saddle, letting her ride while he carried the other girl's tiny body. He had found her coif, just past the broken shards of the orb she carried, and picked it up as well. Just as she had assumed, the other soldiers were much too far away for anyone to have come back in time. Azura and Elise ran into them as they approached the hastily thrown together camp that served more as a healing bay. Both girls gasped in horror as they saw Lilith's body, but when Elise asked what happened, Nerr could not answer. Hopping off the saddle onto her good leg, the princess sat on the ground and waited for everyone else to be taken care of, trying to take off her greave in the meantime.

Every tiny movement felt like someone was driving a sword through her, and she undid her sword belt before she continued, placing the dirty, sweat soaked leather between her teeth and clamping down on it as she continued undoing the plates of ebony armor. It seemed to take much longer than it should've, but honestly, she didn't care. Her mind was reeling so much, with pain and sorrow, that she couldn't tell if minutes or days were passing anymore. Everything was spinning, and she closed her eyes for a few moments. When she next awoke, Nerr felt herself leaning against something solid and warm, a large hand gently stroking her hair.

Gunther sat beside her, informing her quietly that while she was passed out, they'd set her broken leg. It wasn't a serious fracture, but he'd still had to pull it back in place while Felicia healed it, and was sorry if it had hurt. Even if it had, the pain just melded together with the thousands of other hurts she'd felt over the course of her lifetime. The knight wasn't looking at her, but out to a clearing a few yards away where Leo was standing, a glowing circle of runes surrounding him. She could see large clods of dirt floating around him. Gunther explained he was using his Brynhildr tome to dig a hole. A grave. Nerr shut her eyes tightly, wishing she could cover her ears as well. A low, quiet voice spoke to her so no one else could hear.

“It's okay to be sad, Nerr. Felicia and Jakob are crying... I've only just stopped, myself.” A cursory glance was enough to see the drying tracks where tears had rolled down his weathered cheeks. “You were closer to Lilith than any of us. Sometimes, when I saw you two riding together, you looked more like sisters than master and servant. ...you can cry, Nerr. Everyone would understand.” Blankly, she shook her head. No, she had to be strong. She could not waver, she could not be weak. Lilith would understand. She always understood...  
000000000000

A/N- Fun fact- did you know humans literally can't survive without interaction from their own kind? That's why babies die if they're not cuddled or spoken to. Extreme isolation does all kinds of fun stuff, like raising your blood pressure and making you incredibly susceptible to depression and suicidal thoughts. And auditory hallucinations- those are also a thing. One can only imagine how that would be exacerbated if someone had to also spend every waking second in fear of their life from an active threat. But yeah, IntSys; just toss Gunther back at us after his vacation in you-know-where. I'm sure he's fine.  
Um... Oh noes, Lilith! Man, I gotta tell ya; this chapter is always a hit or miss for me in the game. Sometimes, it gets me right in the feels; sometimes, I'm like “blah blah blah, can you hurry up and die so I can move on, please?” I mean, the girl talks a LOT for someone who is supposedly fatally injured- that annoys me so much in both routes; people aren't very loquacious when they're in pain (I speak from experience). The fact that you never see Lilith again after chapter 7 in 'Conquest' (and the end of 6 in 'Birthright' and 'Revelations') kinda makes it like, “Ohai! Where'd you come from? Kthnxbai!” If they at least explained why she wasn't there all this time before, it'd be an easier pill to swallow.  
Also, Xander's kinda a doosh in this chapter, in both the game, and ramped up a bit here. I know he's saying all that stuff to make MyUnit hurry up and get their ass outta that death cave, but god damn! Maybe try not being such a dick to someone who's dear friend/ family member just died (I consider Lilith family because she appears during the hallucination in both endgames). I mean, it's one thing to say, “hey, you need to be strong now” and QUITE another to say, “stop your whining, we have more important things to worry about”. One last note, I think that Gunther, Jakob, Felicia and Flora would be SO torn up about her death. I always viewed them as another, complete family unit, and Lilith would be the baby because she was the newest member. GAWDS, I wish she were a playable character so she could have some supports! C'mon, IntSys; give us some damn SpotPass characters already (Garon, Mikoto, Sumeragi, Arete, Lilith and Young!Gunter, plz. All fully S-support-able, plz)!!


	23. Where To Appoint Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I forgot to update last week (I was prepping for Irma), here's a double update this week.

000000000000  
Ch. 23- “Where To Appoint Blame”  
000000000000

The trail leading away from the Eternal Stairway was bright and open, but it felt like anything but. The soldiers seemed to be moving slower than usual, many of them shaking slightly, their eyes darting to and fro as their heads occasionally swiveled around, searching for threats. There seemed to be no shadows to hide them, but that put no one's mind at ease. Nerr could not blame them- every sound, no matter how faint, made her insides squirm painfully. Birds chirping. Insects buzzing. It made her skin itch from the inside. The infectious terror of her troops was only a contributing factor to her malaise, though. Her stomach churned nonstop, and at times, she would have to dash off to the side of the trail, retching until her throat burned and her eyes watered. Her siblings all assumed that it was because she was upset over Lilith's death- Nerr had always been prone vomiting when she was under mental strain, a fact Xander's shoes could attest to.

She assumed that was the cause of it as well- she knew all too well how bone deep sorrow consumed her, leaving her weary and irritable and sick in her soul, though really, she hadn't felt _this_ bad when she'd thought Gunther died. Or maybe she had. Sometimes, her feelings blurred together until she couldn't remember what she had felt or when. That groggy confusion permeated her days sometimes, not allowing coherent thought through the haze. Other days, the simplest things drove her to the point of wanting to bash her head against a rock.

A little over a week after they'd entered the heartland of Hoshido, she could feel one of those “things” beginning. She had to meet with Xander, have a war council about what they would do when they reached their newest destination, Fort Jinya. It was rumored to be all but impregnable, and they were serverly outnumbered. They had to either come up with a way of breaking through with guerrilla tactics, or else, circumvent that point on the map all together. Unfortunately, such a meeting required a clear head, and Nerr had anything but. What she _had_ was a splitting migraine she was nursing, huddled deep under the covers over her pallet. It was stifling and impossible to breathe, but she didn't want to move, trying her best to fall back to sleep. She could hear the flaps to her tent opening, and put her hands over her ears.

“Are you still in bed?” That tiny hint of incredulity in Gunther's voice filled her with rage. “Everyone else has been up for over an hour; it's time to wake up.”  
“Go to hell; I'm staying in bed today. We can keep camp one more day.” Her sharp anger surprised her as well, and she felt terrible, especially when her retainer was reacting the same way anyone else would have to seeing their commander laying about, but that guilt only soured her mood further.  
“Nerr! Gods, what has gotten into you? That's not like you...”  
“Leave me alone! I don't feel good today, and I'm not getting up.”

Her stomach was churning again, but she did not have the strength to get up- twice last night she'd been woken from an almost sound sleep, barely able to make it outside before the bile rushed up her throat. She was too tired to be sick again. Gunther remained silent a while longer, and she knew the conversation could take one of two turns. He could revert back to his strict, disciplinarian ways and inform her that the war would not wait for her to feel better, so she needed to see a healer and suck it up, OR... He could do the _right_ thing and be a loving, concerned fiancée and feel sorry for his poor sick Nerr. Anything but the right choice, and she would find the strength to physically throw him out of her tent. Groaning as her gut convulsed, the princess curled into a tighter ball beneath the stuffy covers. The vibrations from the ground as he approached her sent tremors through her skin. Kneeling beside her, the knight gingerly pulled the blankets away from her face.

“What's wrong, Nerr?”  
“Everything!” She whined, knowing she sounded childish, but too sick to care. She wished she were a child again- when she was little, being sick meant she didn't have to study or train until she felt better. She could lay in bed and read if she felt like it, and Jakob would bring her soup. She doubted there would be soup today. As it were, they were running low on rations- the other day, plans had been made for the Hoshidan girl, Mozume, and some of the soldiers to try and forage enough to sustain their regiment a while longer, but Nerr didn't know where they could find anything. There were no forests, no farms, no nothing around for miles. For weeks, she had been desperately craving fresh fruit, apples and pears or _anything_ , but that was a pipe dream at best. The season was long over, and any dried rations they had had already been consumed. Almost everything had. That hunger- or rather, the fear that came with it- that had always crept around the back of her mind was slowly making it's comeback. Gunther stroked her head gently, and she closed her eyes, feeling a tiny bit better.

“Anything specific, or just a general malaise?”  
“My head hurts, and my stomach hurts, and I'm tired and very nauseous. Is that specific enough for you?” The older man sighed deeply.  
“I suppose Prince Xander would understand us delaying our march for one more day. I'm sure the other soldiers would appreciate the rest as well- everyone's nerves are shot to hell. Almost half the people I passed coming back here started crying out of the blue.” Nerr felt like doing that sometimes, too, but she didn't have the luxury- she could not let her emotions cloud her judgment, and all that. She yawned, her eyes beginning to drift shut.

“Good. _You_ tell Xander; I'm going back to sleep.” She couldn't even wait for his affirmation, falling asleep before she even realized what was happening.

When next Nerr woke up, her headache had eased off a touch, but other than that, she felt no better. Her stomach once again clenched as she sat up quickly, and she could barely swallow the mouthful of watery vomit that came back up her throat. She hadn't even noticed Gunther sitting beside her until he handed her a (thankfully clean) chamberpot, and she doubled over it, heaving and coughing. The stench of bile and partially digested food sent her into another retching fit, and she continued gagging long after anything stopped coming up. Groaning weakly, her arms shook, and the older man took the vile contents of the pot away from her, getting up to empty it (hopefully somewhere far away). The princess collapsed back onto her pillows, damp with sweat, and stared up at the canvas of her tent. She'd almost died from a fever once, and she hadn't felt so bad as this. Coming back inside the dim enclosure, Gunther settled beside her once more. Nerr felt too weak to turn her head the few centimeters it would've taken to look at him, so she imagined he was regarding her with a look of heartbroken pity.

“I think I know why you've been so ill recently.” His stolid, matter-of-fact tone did not ken well with her mental image, and she frowned.  
“Really?” Even though she _was_ curious, it was hard to keep the surly tone from her voice.  
“Yes. I've seen it before, so it's likely, but I'm not entirely sure.”  
“Well, figure out some way to _get_ sure; I can't stand being sick!”  
“Very well, let me check something.” Pulling the blankets down further, she thought he was going to prod her stomach to see if it was swollen- she'd read about physicians doing that in medical books. Instead, the older man placed his hands over her breasts and squeezed them. The pain that shot through Nerr felt like getting struck in an already bruised wound, and she cried out in agony, rolling away from him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Snatching up her pillow, she struck him across the face, irate and hurt. “I'm sick, and you're manhandling me?!” Grabbing the pillow before she could strike him again, Gunther yanked it away and threw across the tent.  
“Don't hit me, Nerr.” He scolded her in that stern, parental tone she'd always hated. “I'm _not_ manhandling you; I'm confirming my suspicions.”  
“Oh, really? And what suspicions are those? That breasts are wonderful?”  
“I've always known that. And now I feel I know for certain what's wrong with you.” Her anger reduced to a low simmer, she settled down slightly, her expression still churlish.

“What is it? Am I dying? Dying from an incurable sore bosom disease?” The older man actually laughed at her grave assumption.  
“Not by a long shot, Nerr. You have... Well, I suppose you could call it a parasite.” Nerr felt her stomach sink to her feet. A parasite? Something disgusting slithering inside her, burrowing in and feeding off her? Whimpering in disgust, she shook her head.  
“NO!! I don't want that! What do I do, how do I get rid of it?!” In stark contrast to her terror, Gunther was calm, almost amused. She could just barely see the faintest hint of a smile playing around his lips.

“Don't worry; it'll pass on it's own... in about nine months.” She frowned deeply- that was... very specific...  
“Gunther...”  
“In fact, people generally tend to like these parasites. They name them, and buy them little clothes...”  
“If you tell me I'm pregnant, I will castrate you.” The smile he gave in lieu of a response sent the dread coursing through her until she could practically feel it oozing from her pores.

Oh gods, why couldn't it have been a real parasite? Some thick, writhing worm eating through her intestines would've been less terrifying a prospect than a squirming unhuman. He was still talking, but she could only make out snatches of what he was saying, that it probably happened in Izumo, meaning that thing inside her making her ill had been there for a little over a month without her even realizing it. When little Elise had been born twelve years ago, her siblings told what a happy occasion it was. A miracle. A blessing. The only miracle at the moment was that Nerr hadn't started screaming yet, but she could feel it working it's way up her throat... There was a war going on, and she had to be on the front lines... This was no miracle; it was a horrible punishment that was going to get her killed. And he was still talking; not panicking, not helping her come up with a solution. He sounded almost _happy_. Feeling every shred of restraint she had snap, the princess rounded on her fiancée.

“Oh my gods, would you shut up!?” Gunther faltered slightly at her sharp words, her irritation clearly coming out of the blue for him.  
“Nerr? What are you--”  
“If the next words out of your mouth aren't telling me how to get rid of this thing, I don't want to hear it.”  
“ ' _Thing_ '?” It was his turn to sound upset, though not in nearly as hysterical a tone as her, his words more hurt than angry. “It's not a tumor, Nerr; it's a child.”

“It's a burden! It's a liability! I don't know if you've noticed this, Gunther, but we're at _war!_ There's a reason you don't see children running around; either their parents locked them all away, or they're _dead_. I don't have the energy or resources to waste incubating this thing! We barely have enough rations for the paltry handful of soldiers we have left. I'm sleepy and nauseous all the time; do you think the Hoshidan soldiers will just patiently wait for me to finish vomiting before we resume our battle!? And what the hell do you mean, nine months- do you think I'm going to live through this for eight more months?! The only reason Xander is tolerating us being together is because it's not interfering with anything; when I can't fit into my armor anymore, when I have a giant target on my stomach, _that's_ going to be considered interference. And-- Oh gods...” She lurched forward, lightheaded from her sharp breathing. A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, keeping her from falling over.  
“If Father finds out... we're dead. _I'm_ dead. You're dead, too, but I'm the one who's going to be mostly dead, because if I'm not useful, he won't need me, and I--”

Trying to catch her breath, she glanced up at the man still holding her steady. Gunther's face was impassive, that of a soldiers perfectly trained not to react unless ordered to. His eyes were overflowing with emotion, though. Hurt and misery. She could smell the fear radiating out, the first weak, carrion whiffs of a fear that had not yet settled in. She was bringing up things that hadn't struck him yet, painful truths he didn't want to hear. Not that. Not now. She had turned what, under any other circumstance, should've a happy, cheerful moment to be shared with all, into a dark, foreboding shadow to be afraid of. She felt bad, for making him worry, for making him upset; why couldn't she have just let him have this tiny shred of happiness, no matter how stupid it was? Why did she have to yell at him like a monster? Xander's words came back, _You have become quite cruel, little princess_... Tears blurred Nerr's vision, burning her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. All her anger and fear caved in, leaving only a void of sorrow in it's place.

“I'm sorry....!” She sniveled. Were she in his place, the princess would've walked away from herself to seethe, but Gunther was a better, kinder person than she was. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, allowing her to weep into his shirt.  
“No, I'm the one who should be sorry.” His voice sounded more doleful than apologetic, but the fact that he wasn't angrily shouting at her was a consolation. “You've clearly thought more about this than I have. I suppose, for a second, I let myself forget how dangerous and precarious a situation this really is. I was so busy dreaming of peace and happiness, I forgot about the horrible reality we must contend with.” If he was trying to make her feel better, he was failing miserably. Oh, why couldn't she just let him cling to that dream a little while longer? She'd clung to her dreams desperately for years, though that voice in her mind reminded her that her dreams weren't slowing anyone down or making them physically ill.

“I just thought you might be a little happier... at least for a moment.” It was all Nerr could do not to start wailing at the knight's quiet lament. It wasn't fair; she was only pointing out the truth- why was he making her feel so guilty about it?  
“I _would_ be!” She whined, her voice muffled by the tear-soaked linen she still buried her face in. “You think I don't _want_ to be happy, Gunther? I do! All I've ever dreamed of is living happily ever after with you; of course I want cute little children with pretty lilac hair who _don't_ turn into raging murder-beasts when they're upset, but I don't have the luxury of thinking about that now! Nobody does! It's irresponsible, it's _dangerous!_ Ugh, what god did I anger to deserve this?”

Pulling away from the older man, she let herself fall back onto the pallet face first, a much harder landing with her pillow on the far side of the tent. Maybe this was all just a horrible nightmare- sometimes, when she went to sleep in stress-induced dreams, it snapped her out of it. Maybe she could wake up and none of this would be real. Maybe she'd wake up dead, but that would still be easier than facing the multitude of problems she had to deal with in life. Intent on forever reminding her what a wonderful person he was (and that she was scum- yeah, she knew how she was scum), Gunther rubbed her back soothingly. With every passing second, she felt _more_ like scum for losing her temper, thick, stinking scum scrapped from a horse trough...

“The gods have nothing to do with it, Nerr. It was just a stupid mistake on our part. _My_ part mostly, because I should have expected this to happen. 'You always get pregnant when you can't afford to'; that is one of the universal truths in this world.” Turning her head to the side slightly, the princess frowned.  
“How would you know that? How many other women have you gotten pregnant?” He acted as if he hadn't heard her.  
“Rather than getting upset at either end of the spectrum, we need to figure out what we're to do about this... situation.” Nerr was too tired to point out that he was dodging her question, and she forced herself to roll over onto her back.  
“I don't know what you plan on doing, but _I_ need to get rid of this problem. There has to be some kind of spell, or potion...”  
“Nerr, you can't do that.” She had not expected Gunther's voice to be so sharp suddenly, the inverse of the gentle tone he'd had all this time before. Frowning slightly, she looked up at him.

“Don't start this again, Gunther; this is no time for sentimentality--”  
“This has nothing to do with any kind of maudlin sentiments, Nerr. I'm telling you this for your own good, as a warning; any spell or potion that would kill your baby would most likely kill you too. At best, you might end up infertile; at worst, you'll suffer a long, slow, painful death. Will _that_ solve your problem?” Considering how death constantly crept closer and closer to them by the day, going out on her own terms might at least relieve some of the anxiety that came with _waiting for it,_ but no, that really wouldn't solve anything.

“Can I cut it out of myself, like an arrow?”  
“I wouldn't recommend that unless you were _already_ dying. That requires steady hands and often leads to... complications. Of the 'ending up dead' variety.”  
“How do you know all of this?” He had been able to read the signs that she was pregnant before the thought ever crossed her mind, too. It didn't seem like the kind of thing most men were knowledgeable about. That wistful look she'd seen at the base of the Kitsune's mountain came back into Gunther's eyes as he looked down at the floor.

“My mother was a midwife. She delivered most of the children in my village... I heard her gossiping with the other women about what happened when girls tried the things you suggested... It stuck with me, I suppose- mostly to fuel my nightmares for the rest of my childhood...” Nerr remained silent at his revelation. It was both amazing, and a little irksome- had he ever intended to share that knowledge with her without being prompted? She'd told _him_ about Empress Mikoto, what little she'd gleaned from her short time in Hoshido. But there was no time to brood over secrets.  
“Alright, Mr. Midwife; what's _your_ solution, since you know everything?”  
“Let nature take it's course.”  
“Gods dammit, didn't I say--”

“You have no other options at the moment, Nerr.” His voice was short. “Were we in Windmire or Macarath, perhaps something could be done, some alternative could present itself, but we are in the middle of rural Hoshido. You can act on a foolish impulse in a panic and kill yourself, or you can just _wait_ a while. And frankly, Nerr, I'm not giving you a choice in this matter. I will tie you up and put you in the corner like a stubborn child before I let you hurt yourself by being stupid.”

“You can't put me in time-out; I'm your liege!” She protested weakly, and Gunther fixed her with that hard, no-nonsense look he reserved for those times when coaxing did not spur her to do what she was supposed to.  
“And _I_ am your caretaker and retainer. It is my duty to protect you, even if that means protecting you from yourself. You will not make stupid decisions while I still live.” Turning her back to him like the petulant child he was treating her as, Nerr curled up tightly.

“Fine, _mother_. I guess I'm just a big, stupid dumkopf then... When Xander finds out about this, _you_ can have the supreme honor of explaining everything to him.”  
“Your brother won't need to find out anything any time soon, my dear.” Leaning over her, the older man pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It'll be at least two more months before anyone can actually _see_ that you're with child.”  
“Don't talk like that, Gunther. We don't know who's listening and where. I think I liked it better when you called it a parasite...”  
“That was a joke. I'm not calling my child a parasite, Nerr.” He said sharply. “And you need to stop being so pessimistic- it's not good for you.” The princess rolled her eyes.

“I think it's pronounced 'realistic'...” He brushed his lips against her cheek, letting them linger there.  
“The world won't always be so dark and terrible, my lady... Things will get better, I promise you.” Nerr knew that; that was what she was trying to make happen, what she was fighting for. The problem was, she had no idea how long it would take or how much harder it would be...  
000

By the end of nearly two weeks of coping with the anxiety of a regiment waiting for more monsters to be sprung on them at any moment, and her own illness and irritability, the shining white walls and massive spires of Fort Jinya in the distance seemed almost like a beacon of hope. At least now, the threat was a tangible one. Stumbling away from the bushes she had doubled over, Nerr wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, heading back to the outcropping above the fort where they were currently stationed. Azura looked over to her as she settled down beside the singer.

“Nervous?” Unable to think of a better excuse, she nodded, and the Hoshidan princess smiled grimly. “You should be. Fort Jinya is essentially Shirasagi's front line. Seizing it would be tantamount to conquering Hoshido, so you know it's overflowing with sentries and soldiers of the highest caliber.”

“Of course it is... A celebration of Hoshido's might; 'Welcome to the party. You're about to die'...” Nerr sighed, looking back down. Huge bulwarks formed a sort of maze that one had to work their way through before even reaching the fort itself, and from where she crouched, the princess could see Hoshidan soldiers patrolling the narrow corridors. Strange ballistae, the likes of which she'd never seen, overlooked the entire structure. If they had more soldiers, it wouldn't have seemed so daunting, but with less than fifty troops to their name, they were going to have to approach this situation with cunning as opposed to brute strength.

“We'll most likely be facing people we know in there.” Azura whispered, almost to herself. “I doubt Ryouma would leave the defense of such an important position in the hands of a random commander. He'd want to make a statement; 'You're facing the might of Hoshido'.” She shuddered slightly, and Nerr placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“We've made it this far, Azura. All the pain, all the deaths thus far cannot be in vain. No matter who we lose, or who we hurt, we must prevail. There will never be peace otherwise.”  
“I know.” The songstress nodded mechanically. “Even if I face the family I grew up with, it's for a higher purpose. Neither of us can regret this, nor can we back down.” She reached out, taking Nerr's hand in her own. “We're in this together, Nerr.” The Nohrian princess squeezed slightly.  
“Thank you, Azura. I won't falter if you don't.”

The issue now was not one of fortitude, though- they needed a plan. The best tactic available to them, everyone agreed, was to split into groups. One group would create a diversion and attempt to draw the majority of the enemy towards them while the other group would attempt to seize the fort. Nerr, Leo, Azura and their retainers would be the aggressive unit, and they lingered to try and commit a few last second details to memory. They'd be approach from the left side, while Xander led the charge from the right. Breaking into their groups, the soldiers and royals slowly made their way down the embankment. Even as they drew closer, enemies vanishing from their line of sight, those ballistae loomed in the distance, huge and sinister. Dashing forward, Nerr pressed her back against the outermost wall, trying to isolate the sound of footsteps within the fort from those of her comrades catching up with her.

She could hear people talking, but they were far away, behind more walls, leaving her with simply the impression of speech than actual words. How far away they were was the problem. If they rounded the corner, it was entirely possible there could be a horde of soldiers waiting for them. They needed to wait for Xander's cue, but the anticipation was the worst part. Every second that passed seemed to stretch on for hours, hours where they could do nothing but adjust their grips on their weapons, and wait. The sun was so high, beaming down on them mercilessly, offering no cover, no protection. So suddenly, with no warning, a cry went up from the east, and not a single person did not jump as their hearts leapt into their chests. Squinting against the bright light, Nerr could see Hoshidan soldiers pouring out of the far right side of the maze, dozens of them, swarming like ants as they clashed blades with the Nohrians.

Swallowing hard, Nerr moved closer to the entrance of the maze. She used her sword to try and peer into the corridor, the brightly polished brass acting as a mirror. She couldn't see anything, but that could've been attributed to the distortions of the blade. Knowing that every second she wasted hesitating was one more second the enemy had to overtake them, she threw caution to the wind and stepped forward, heart thundering in her chest. There was nothing there. Breathing a sigh of relief, relief that did not last long, she slowly made her way forward, picking over the hard packed sand. She could hear footsteps, not those of her companions slowly following her, but faster steps. Lighter, running steps. The only problem was, she couldn't tell if they were approaching or retreating. Coming from left, right, or straight ahead. The maze had a way of distorting sounds and throwing them all over the place, even the sounds of the fighting she knew was happening on the other side.

With her above average hearing, she could barely tell what was going on- she could not fathom how confused her siblings and retainers were. There was another corner coming up, and Nerr dared to peek around it this time. There was a solitary solider, a man in baggy red trousers and thick heavy gauntlets with a mace swung over his shoulder. He wasn't even facing her direction. Closing her eye to better focus to her other senses, the princess waited in silence, but could hear nothing else, not even footsteps on the other side of the way. Opening her eyes, she looked back at her group, holding up a hand to insist they wait for a moment before following. Peeking back out, the Hoshidan man still hadn't turned around, looking everywhere, it seemed, but _behind_ him. It was possible he was no professional soldier; just some farmer who had been conscripted to aid the war effort. There were things like tongs and a small hammer at his belt- a blacksmith, perhaps?

Taking long, quiet steps, the fine sand absorbing the sound of her bare feet, Nerr drew closer and closer. Her mind told her to ensure a quick, efficient death, so he couldn't cry out and alert others to their presence, but her heart balked at the thought. Kill a man from behind, who hadn't even _noticed_ her, much less tried to hurt her? It was honorless, but necessary. Cruel, but pragmatic. Deciding to try a middle ground, the princess reached out, clapping her hand over the man's mouth with one hand, the other driving the pronged pommel of the Yato into his bare gut. The Hoshidan solider grunted in pain, but didn't go down like she hoped he would. He smashed his elbow back into her unprotected chest, the pain radiating from her undoubtedly cracked sternum enough to make her eyes water. She had released her grip just enough for the enemy to break free of her, and he swung his mace, aiming it at her head. He was older than she thought he'd be, his hair and beard stark white, but his eyes held the hatred and blood lust of any young man hungry for glory.

He opened his mouth, to brag or deride her, or simply to let forth a battle cry, but he could emit none of those things. An arrow whizzed over Nerr's head, lodging right in the Hoshidan's mouth with a wet 'thunk'. He dropped his mace, gagging violently, his hands instinctively going for his throat. It took a second before he realized that wasn't the problem, and immediately, tried to pull the arrow free. Retching, the soldier vomited explosively, blood and rice exploding onto the ground, the smell spurring Nerr back into action. Drawing her blade back, she thrust it into the man's stomach, twisting as she pulled it out. Still gagging from the arrow, the solider collapsed face first in the puddle of his own sick, twitching slightly. The arrow had been driven deeper, but broke off. Looking behind her, the princess saw Niles reaching for another arrow, an almost ecstatic smirk on his face as he clearly fought the laughter building inside him.

“Pow- right in the kisser.”  
“Really, Niles? You couldn't have found a less disgusting way to deal with that?”  
“Sure I _could have,”_ The former thief shrugged nonchalantly. “But where's the fun in that?” Shaking her head, she tried to edge around the ever expanding lake in the center of the tiny passageway. Clearly these Hoshidans had orders to kill on sight, so she was just being foolish trying to spare them, but she had grown weary of the constant death.

Turning to the right lead to another vertical stretch, another empty section, but even before she began walking, Nerr heard people very clearly on the other side, the right side. She gestured to Leo, pointing to that wall, her mind already reeling; would there be an opening coming up where those soldiers could attack them? It sounded like quite a few, and there was always the possibility that other soldiers from other areas could pour in, too. Her mind was so bogged down by thoughts of what would happen _next_ , she didn't even realize what was happening _now_ until the screaming started. It was Felicia and Azura who started, their voices so high and piercing it seemed a wonder that the whole of Hoshido did not look to see what had happened. Even as Nerr was turning to try and understand what had happened, the pain struck her as well, her face and neck and chest- all those areas that weren't protected by thick metal plates. Throwing her arms up instinctively, tears streaming down her cheeks, burning as they leaked into the wounds there and mixing with the blood oozing out.

There were other screams- her retainers and her brother, all crying out trying to fend off the attack that came without any warning, dropping from the sky. It felt as if someone had smashed a mirror against her, the glass embedding in her flesh and ripping it to shreds as it shattered. Someone grabbed her hand- she could not see because she could not think to see, everything was on fire- and pulled her forward, pushing her into a small dugout before leaving. Kneeling in the dirt, with tears and snot and blood streaming down her face, she could do nothing but writhe in the burning agony as another body was pushed beside her, and another and another. The fingers on her left hand were beginning to twitch as she felt the muscles in her forearms and biceps spasm. There was crying and groaning, but she could not focus on the sounds anyone made but her. A hand, warm and gentle in contrast to the horrendous pain, gripped her chin and lifted her head up. She knew it was Gunther, because only he could remain so calm in such a situation, but any thoughts of thankfulness were ripped away from her, along with one of the... _things_ embedded in her face. It tugged, pulling at the skin until some of it was peeled away, a long bloody strip.

Crying out, she tried to pull away, but the hand on her chin remained firm as another, and another, and one more of the sharp, stinging-fiery _things_ was ripped out of her face, each taking it's pound of flesh with it. Something cold and burning, burning even worse than the initial pain, was poured over her face, running down her neck and chest and into her armor. The agony of healing magic was amplified by the extent of the original injury, and it took all of Nerr's willpower to keep from clawing at her face in an attempt to make it stop... But as the pain began to subside- slowly, _too slowly_ , but surely- she found she could blink away her tears and see again. There was a small fortification in the maze, it had to be judging by it's walls surrounding them. Looking down, she saw small metal disks, much like shuriken, but smaller still and far more vicious. They did not have fixed points, like a star- no, the edge of each one was cover in finely serrated teeth that turned either way. The ones on the ground in front of her were bloody, and stuck to the teeth were little chunks of stringy raw meat. _Her_ meat, from her face. And those... _things_ were still inside her, in her neck and arm- she could feel them burning, their evil little teeth sinking further and further into, grabbing more flesh to rip out...

Inhaling sharply through her teeth, she looked over to the side, to see Gunther and Kaze trying their hardest to deal with the others. The green haired shinobi alone looked unharmed- even though her knight looked whole, when he turned slightly to try and get a better fix on Jakob, she could see that the entire back of his head was wet and sticky, the blood running down his neck and matting his hair. Swallowing, she shook her head, inching closer to the others. Kaze was trying to calm Azura, who was weeping hysterically, her white dress torn to ribbons, more red than white now. With absolutely no protection on, she seemed to have borne the worst of the attack. Turning to Felicia, who was curled into a ball, rocking violent, she tried to pull the maid into a seated position. They were wasting time like this, they needed to hurry up and seize the fort before their “distraction” ended, but how could they fight when they couldn't walk, couldn't even see? Nerr reached out, her fingers brushing against one of the evil shuriken lodged in her servant's shoulder, but the other girl pulled away with a squeal of pain, rocking faster. Gritting her teeth, the princess grabbed Felicia's arm to hold her still and pulled as hard as she could on the shuriken, earning a long, drawn-out scream from her.

Trying (but failing miserably) to drown out that high keen of agony, she tugged harder, having to work the hellish thing back and forth to loosen it. Finally, it came free, sticky with blood and skin and little pieces of muscle. Felicia groaned, gagging slightly and shaking her head in desperation, no, no more, please... These were the battle tactics of a supposedly _peaceful_ kingdom. It had to have been from those hulking ballistae, it couldn't have come from anywhere else. Nohrian ballistae were straightforward- a volley of arrows, or a volley of magic. They injured you, killed you- they didn't exist simply to torture you. Seeing that Jakob was back in commission, his livery as bloody as his face which was still wet with tears, Nerr stood up.

“Jakob. You stay here and take care of everyone, please.”  
“Milady?” He looked up at her, trying to blink his watery eyes dry. “Where are you planning on going?”  
“To take control of this fort and kill every single person who stands in my way. Stay here, Jakob. That's an order.”  
“I'm coming with you, Nerr.” Gunther stood up, his face paler than usual but his tone the same as ever. “The last time I was faced with Hoshidan ballistae, I had no choice but to run. I don't plan on doing that now.” For a moment, she considered saying no, it's too dangerous, but considering his heavy armor offered him more protection than anyone else, that would've been ridiculous.

The princess nodded, wincing as she felt the throwing stars still embedded in her neck cut deeper with the tiny movement. For a moment, she thought of pulling it loose, but then remembered that she had always been taught not to do that. When you were injured by a projectile, and it was stuck in a place that should've been fatal but you were still alive, chances were it was what was keeping you alive in the first place. Xander and Leo and Gunther always used an arrow as an example, but she assumed the same held true for devil shuriken.

Elise could see about it later... if she hurried up and ensured that her little sister was still okay. Stepping forward, her muscles on the left side of her felt like they were all cramping up, contracting so fast it was a wonder she hadn't seized up completely yet. But there was no time for that. Sword in hand, she stepped out of the fortification, holding her breath and praying to the gods that more of those things wouldn't rain down on them. All seemed calm, but that was how it had been the first time. Her hand could not stop shaking on the Yato's hilt as she approached the next corner, it would only take three or four more steps to turn it and hopefully not take another shuriken to the face.

Pausing, and trying to hear something over the manic thumping of her heart, Nerr listened for something, anything. She could hear people talking, but they sounded far away. Certain she was safe, she peeked around the corner and found it to be clear as well. Though, no sooner had she begun walking down that path did the sound of light, rapid footsteps reach her. Rounding another corner, a young girl in pink and white robes dashed towards her, unsheathing a long, silver sword and hurling it straight at the princess. That gleaming blade cut through the air, tuning over itself like a wheel of death. It had been so unexpected that she could not move, could not dodge or duck, could do nothing but simply wait for that blade to pierce her skull. A large hand closed around her upper arm, tossing her to the ground. The metal stars buried in her skin wriggled in deeper with the impact, but it was far more painful to see the sword intended for her strike Gunther, leaving a deep gouge in his cuirass. He stumbled back as the sword fell to the ground. The Hoshidan girl, who, with her wide eyes and long brown hair looked about Elise's age, swore bitterly.

“Damn you, old man! Fine! You wanna get in the way of my revenge? You can be next!” As she pulled another blade from her belt, Nerr climbed to her feet, adjusting the grip on her own sword. Pausing for just a moment, the young girl glanced up at her, a look of pure loathing marring her youthful features. “I'll have your head on plate, traitor!”  
“Meaningless sentiments from a meaningless peon. Go home and play with your dolls, little girl; the battlefield is no place for children.” The princess shooed her away with her still-twitching hand, and the other girl's expression turned ferocious.

“ 'Meaningless'? 'Peon'? ' _Little girl'_?! I am Sakura-sama's lead retainer, Kazahana! I don't care if you're her sister; you're an evil, soulless witch who needs to be cut down!”  
“Sakura...” Nerr had figured it was as Azura said- one of the Hoshidan royals was defending the fort, but _Sakura?_ A little girl, trained in the healing arts? Why not Takumi, or Hinoka, or Ryouma- why a timid little mouse of a girl who couldn't speak to her own family without stuttering?

“Don't you speak her name!!” The retainer, Kazahana, shouted. She was breathing hard, through clenched teeth, and blinking rapidly. “You can never, _ever_ be forgiven for what you did to Mikoto-sama! It's your fault both our rulers are dead! You tried to destroy Hoshido! You made Sakura-sama sad... Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep over you?! And then, because of you, her other sister got taken away! You're a monster! You're a cancer that destroys everything it touches!! You made her sad... That's why I won't be satisfied until I kill you myself!!”

Even while the girl shouted, Nerr could see tears dripping down her cheeks, hard and fast, choking her. So Sakura cried because she left. Did anyone else, she wondered? No, probably not- they were too busy thinking about how they would destroy Nohr, or destroy her, or drag her back kicking and screaming and probably dead for good measure. But sweet little Sakura cried, and this other little girl was mad because the monster who made her princess sad was still alive. Even though she would not let herself be cut down, not now, not like this, her heart went out to the soldier before her.

“Your anger would be more convincing if you weren't crying.”  
“Shut up! I'm not crying! You won't make it past me- you won't, you won't, you WON'T!!” Screaming at the top of her lungs, what she probably thought was a battle cry but really just sounded like a wail, Kazahana pulled her sword free and charged. She was fast, Nerr would give her that- ninja fast. But Nerr was faster. And bigger. And stronger. She blocked the girl's blade, sparks flying as metal clashed against metal. The Hoshidan style of swordplay was mostly wide swings, but their swords were light, allowing them to move faster. Her anger and sorrow made her sloppy, though, and the princess blocked her attacks with a greater ease than she had anticipated. Those wide swings left her open for long moments, and the Nohrian girl took advantage of that by parrying her next blow and using the resulting opening to kick the girl full in the stomach. The wind knocked out of her, Kazahana fell back, one hand clutching her belly as she looked up at Nerr, brown eyes resentful.

“Cheap, dirty Nohrian tactics...”  
“Stand down, girl. You probably matter to my sister, and I don't want to hurt her by hurting you.”  
“Oh, like she's your sister now? Shut up, traitor! I'll guard Sakura-sama with my life!” She tried to charge at the princess again, but was knocked off balance by the haft of a lance knocking the blade from her hands. Shocked into stillness as her katana skittered through the narrow passageway, the Hoshidan was caught off guard by the same lance catching the tails of her over robe and pinning them to the ground, pulling her down with them. She sputtered indignantly as Nerr walked past her, turning her unnoticed ire instead towards Gunther, who was driving the lance even further into the ground, like a tent post.

“Coward! You can't tie me to a pole like a dog!”  
“It seems that I can, will, _and_ have.” He explained in an almost bored tone, picking up her fallen blade and driving _that_ through the other side of her robes, nearly to the hilt. The Hoshidan girl stumbled as she was dragged down as well.  
“You think that'll hold, Gunther?” She looked over her shoulder at him.  
“Silk is quite strong- it should hold until the others get here.”  
“You can't leave me here for your demon friends to toy with! I am a samurai; you won't tarnish my honor like this!”  
“Women can't be samurai.” The older man pointed out as he too walked past her.

If she phased out Kazahana's incensed howling, Nerr could hear approaching footsteps, armored steps. Her brother was coming. Feeling ever so slightly more secure knowing they had backup now, she continued on. There were more soldiers approaching them, she could hear them shouting orders or something in a dialect she wasn't familiar with. A man in a demonic mask charged at her, swinging his mace and nearly catching her in the side of the head. Ducking, she slashed at his legs, his trousers tearing as easily as his flesh as he cried out. The ground at their feet shook, and the princess wondered if Leo was casting a spell (she wished he would give her more warning when he did that) but glancing over her shoulder revealed that her brother was at the tail end of the small unit, his verdant spell aimed at a troop of Hoshidans that had approached them from the rear. She hadn't even heard them, hadn't even thought about checking her flank... But if that wasn't what was causing the rumbling, what was?

One of the levees that formed part of the maze's corridor began swaying under the force of the tremors. She could see cracks forming along it's surface, widening until larges sections of the stone were all but broken off. It's structural integrity compromised, the wall collapsed, toppling over. Judging by the anguished screams crying out from the dust cloud, there had been people on the other side of the wall. A long time ago, Nerr would've been appalled that they'd been killed (hopefully, for surely being crushed and living was worse). Now? She was just grateful that one more problem had been taken care of. Not even bothering to round the corner, the Nohrian girl clambered over the rubble, deliberately blocking out the groans and whimpers below her feet as the stones shifted under her weight. If she thought about the fact that she was stepping on people as they lay dying to move forward, she might falter, and then their deaths would be in vain. Half of her comrades followed her lead, climbing through their newly made route while the others went the long way around, either because the rubble seemed too precarious a path (Azura), or else, because they could not bear the thought of walking over a person's fresh grave (also Azura).

The fort itself was in sight, and she dared a glance past the last remaining wall of the maze, looking to the right whilst Leo looked to the left. There were no visible enemies- ninja could always be lurking in what scant shadows were afforded- and she could see the entrance to the fort, ten, maybe fifteen feet away. A man astride a herky-jerky automaton guarded the door, looking to and fro like a hawk. Nerr frowned as she saw a familiar head of dusky blue hair tied up in a messy tail. Looking back to her brother, he held up four fingers- four enemies on that side. They could cause a problem, but if they just rushed ahead and overpowered Yukimura, then they could force the Hoshidans to surrender.

The princess didn't know how many casualties had been racked up on the eastern side of the fort, for either side. Xander and Camilla were more than capable of holding their own, and bitterly she knew her brother was not keeping his little murderer in check. If they could end this fast, there wouldn't need to be any more killing. They might not even run into Sakura- given the way the Hoshidan tactician was guarding the fort, it was possible she was inside, far away from the bloodshed. Shaking her head, she directed Leo to the right. He sidled over beside her and peeked around the bend, quickly pulling back as Yukimura looked in their direction. For a long tense moment, they remained still, waiting to see if he would approach, attacking the threat. Either he didn't see them, or he else, what he was guarding was too important to leave unattended.

“That's the commander?” The young prince asked her.  
“Must be. He's Hoshido's tactician.”  
“What's he armed with?”  
“I have no idea.” Nerr glanced again, trying to find a weapon on his person, but seeing nothing. There was no sword or mace or naginata... Vaguely, she remember shinobi who rode similar machinima in Mokushuu. They'd been armed with bows and shuriken. “He probably has shuriken- I think he's some kind of shinobi...”

“Great.” Leo scowled deeply. “I was wondering when I'd take another one of those to the face...”  
“You just stay back here and I'll take him out.”  
“Sister, no!” The younger boy hissed and pulled her back. “It might be an ambush- if you approach him, soldiers might come pouring out of that fort!”  
“I don't care! He's the commander- if he falls, the rest will follow. You can be my backup and kill anything that approaches me.” Leo clearly didn't approve of her plan, but he could not argue. They had wasted so much time already- every second that passed with her separated from the others made the fear in her stomach wind tighter and tighter. She was getting nauseous again...

“Nerr, wait.” She had not expected Azura to approach, dried blood flaking off her skin and staining her dress a hideous brown. “Let me go with you.”  
“For what? Do you plan on singing him into submission?”  
“No... But perhaps I can talk to him. He won't listen to you, Nerr- he hates you as much as Takumi. But Yukimura is a smart, rational man.”  
“He arranged for you to be kidnapped, Azura.” Nerr whispered bluntly. “Don't fool yourself into thinking that man has a soft spot for you.” The songstress flinched at those words, hanging her head.

“I know... but I still want to try. If we can end this without more bloodshed... Please, Nerr...” The Nohrian princess sighed deeply, but nodded. She did not sheathe her sword, however.  
“Fine. You can try. If he makes a move towards you, I'll cut his hands off, though.”  
“That's fair.”

Just as Nerr was about to step out into the path, a loud blast issued from the east. Though the sound was muffled slightly by the levees, they could still hear screaming. Yukimura looked towards the sound, and she took the opportunity to charge while his back was turned. If she could maybe knock him down, daze him, Azura could try to talk some sense into him. It wouldn't work, but then her conscious would be clear at least. A silvery arrow whizzed past her face, close enough that the head sliced through her nose before it lodged itself in the fort's exterior wall. Pain exploded through Nerr's face as the blood poured into her nostrils and over her lips, the metallic stench overpowering. She could not keep from crying out, and the tactician looked back at her, his eyes widening behind their cracked, dusty lenses before they narrowed in disdain. From behind her, Azura rushed forward, her naginata raised though she would not be able to do anything to anyone. Before the Hoshidan man could address them, though, a small, fearful voice called out.

“N-nee-sama?” Still gasping in pain, Nerr looked to the left, a tiny alcove she hadn't even noticed before as it was half concealed by crumbling walls. Azura's hands shook on the lance.  
“Sakura? What... why are you here? Why are you fighting?” The young princess's short red and white robes were gone, replaced with long, elegant white and blue silk. Nerr recognized those robes- they looked almost exactly the same as the ones her mother had worn, the ones that had been shredded and drenched in blood as she lay on the dusty ground in Shirasagi, dying from an attack meant for a child who didn't acknowledge her... She barely noticed the elegantly carved silver bow her younger sister held in violently trembling hands.

“I-- I have t-to. I-I have to keep the s-soliders safe... I can't-- I c-can't run aw-way...” She was breathing so hard and fast it seemed a miracle she hadn't passed out yet, but given how pale her face was, it looked like that was not far off. “P-p-please... J-just go-go away....!”  
“We can't do that, Sakura-chan...” The singer's voice sounded almost as tearful as her sister's, but her grip tightened. Sniffling, Sakura raised her bow, but it shook so much she could barely aim.  
“I-I-I'm sorry... I don't w-w-want to hurt anybody, b-but... I-I can't let you p-p-pass...!”

“Ugh.” A disgusted male voice scoffed behind them and Nerr felt the ground shift just in time to pull the blunette woman away as thick trees erupted from the ground, their trunks weaving together to form a wall, effectively boxing Sakura in her alcove, muffling her frightened cries only a little. “Shut up, little girl. This matter doesn't concern you.” Leo called out to the terrified princess.

“Sakura-sama!” It was all the Nohrian princess could do to dodge the handful of shuriken thrown at her. One of them grazed her cheek, already swollen and bruised from the earlier bombardment, and the blood flowed out thickly. “Scurrilous wretch!!” He shouted in anger. “Have you no shame, Nohrian filth? It would wound Mikoto-sama to see us fight, but it would disgust her far more to know what an evil monster her daughter has become! I will defend Hoshido, and I will spare our empress the shame of your continued existence!”

Trying not to succumb to the dizzying effects of the poisoned shuriken, Nerr charged forth, half stumbling. She'd agreed to let Azura try to speak to the man, but he would not listen so long as there was a weapon in his hand. Unfortunately, it was hard to strike him while he remained atop his ridiculous wind-up doll. It was a truly horrifying creation up close, it's ugly, bloated head shaking back and forth as it's jaw clattered, creating a deafening racket. The princess swung the Yato, but missed hitting anything substantial as the puppet slinked back. Yukimura took advantage of her being thrown off balance, taking out a kunai and attempting to drive it in the back of her neck. Her bevor, engraved with the Nohrian royal crest, was all that stopped his blade, and she reached back, grabbing his arm and pulling him off his mechanical mount. Unfortunately, they way they were angled, the older man fell on top of her, giving him another opportunity to try stabbing her. The throat, the chest, the face- he clearly didn't care what part of her the glinting kunai sank into as long as it drew blood.

Unable to even reach her sword, Nerr could do nothing but try to hold his hands back until Leo or Jakob showed up, but given the commotion going on around, it seemed a safe bet that Hoshidan reinforcements came and they were a bit preoccupied. Writhing on the sandy ground, she couldn't even move her legs to kick him off, every time her gauntlets slipped, the blade coming closer to something vital, it's tip digging jagged lines into her skin. Yukimura gagged suddenly, dropping his weapon as his hands went to his throat. The princess could barely see what was going on, but she suddenly noticed the long wooden haft of a lance pressed against the tactician's throat. The man was wrenched off her, and Nerr grateful scrambled to her feet, sword in hand once more as she saw Gunther pulling the other man up by his throat, the lance pulled so hard against his throat she could see the bruises bleeding under his skin. Gasping for air, Yukimura struggled in vain, every flail of his limbs cutting off his breathing even more.

“You're killing him, Gunther!”  
“Not yet, but I'm getting there! _This_ is how you treat your princess?!” He hissed in the other man's ear. “I'll snap your neck, Hoshidan...”  
“Stop! Please, stop!!” All the fighting seemed to pause at the tearful cry. Sakura had been trying to wedge herself through the gaps in the arboreal fence and had fallen out, her hips still stuck. Panting, she looked up, tears streaking her face. “P-please!! D-don't hurt Yukimura-san! Don't hurt m-my soldiers! If y-y-you have to kill s-someone, t-then kill... me...” Nerr inhaled deeply, turning to address the Hoshidan soldiers who stood still, looking at their tearful princess.

“Throw down your weapons, Hoshidans. You don't want any harm to come to your princess.” Glaring at her with hate filled eyes, the enemy soldiers begrudgingly lowered their swords and maces. Looking absolutely disgusted, Gunther released his choke hold on Yukimura, the man falling to he knees as he gagged, trying to breath. Pulling herself free with her hands, Sakura scrambled through the dirt to the older man's side, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto the dust.  
000

As they rounded up the remaining Hoshidan soldiers, another levee broke, and Nerr saw her older siblings on the other side, dirty and bloody, but no worse for the wear. Xander briefed her on what had happened on their side, reporting that they'd only suffered one casualty, though many of their soldiers were wounded. He was grateful the battle had ended when it did, because they probably would not have been able to hold out much longer. He took in her appearance, the bruises and gashes, the shuriken still embedded in her neck and bleeding more now that before (she needed to drop everything and get that taken care of). As she sat on a crate within the fort, Jakob trying to pry the metal loose from her without causing too much damage, Nerr listened to her brother address the Hoshidan soldiers. Sakura sat on the dusty floor, weeping inconsolably. Azura had tried to approach her, but Kazahana and another man, about Xander's age with long red hair, blocked her, their weapons raised though they could barely stand. She took it the man was her other retainer.

“Listen well, Hoshidan army. This fort belongs to the great kingdom of Nohr now! Resistance is futile! If you wish to live- if you wish for your princess to live- then all of you, throw down your weapons and surrender! Do as I say, and your lives will be spared.” She could see Yukimura and the retainers speaking, but the agony burning through her neck as her steward finally pried the shuriken loose drowned out the sound of their words. Her heart was beating in her ears too loudly to hear anything but Xander when his voice rose, echoing through the dim room.

“Hoshidan army! This is the last time I will repeat myself! The Nohrian army has claimed this fort as our own. Surrender now, or--”  
“We heard you the first time, crown prince of Nohr.” Yukimura rasped bitterly. A massive bruise spread over his throat, but when when Nerr felt her face burn as healing magic pooled into the wounds, she felt little sympathy for him. Neither did her brother, judging by his harsh tone.  
“You'd have been wise to respond sooner in that case, lest I mistake your silence for defiance. Or do you still intend to fight the inevitable?” Closing his eyes, the tactician lowered his head in shame.

“No. We do not. You have won, and we surrender. Soldiers!” He called out to the huddled masses of troops. “Lay down your weapons! This battle is over!” Yukimura looked back at Xander, and though she was too far to see his eyes, she knew they were teeming with hatred and resentment. “I pray that, at the very least, you will spare our young princess whatever cruel fate you have in store for the rest of us...”

“You will all be taken as prisoners of war. You will be fed and sheltered, and your injuries treated. The same holds true for your princess. Soldiers!” The prince addressed his own people, those who were not lying on the ground, clutching broken and bloody limbs and writhing in agony. “Bind the prisoners, but under no circumstances are they to be harmed.” The Nohrian troops rushed forward, tying the hands of the Hoshidans behind their backs. Sakura cringed away from the man who had approached her, and Nerr pushed herself to her feet, nearly falling back down as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Still, she managed to put one foot in front of the other, approaching the soldier who stood at attention when he saw her.

“I'll deal with these four.” Nodding briskly, the man handed her the rope he held, walking over to deal with the other soldiers. Three pairs of eyes burned holes into her skull, but she was too sick to pay them any mind, her brain throbbing against her skull in time to her pulse. “Hold out you hands, Sakura.” Sniffling, the younger girl complied, her hands trembling with fear. Looping the rope around her thin wrists once, the older princess tied it loosely. Honestly, if the Hoshidan girl tried hard enough, she could probably slip her hands out of the loops. Still, she worried. “Is that too tight?”

“Uh uhn.” Sakura shook her head, glancing up at Nerr. Every time she blinked, more tears ran down her cheeks. “Did I... Did I d-do that to you?” She weakly pointed at the other girl's face. The wounds had healed, but the flesh was still raw and painful. It seemed that her natural speedy healing was beginning to wane. Her nose and mouth were crusted with dried blood. “I-I heard you scream wh-when I fired my y-yumi, but... my eyes were c-closed...” Nerr said nothing, moving over to Kazahana who sneered at her as if a giant maggot were binding her hands. She pulled the rope tighter out of spite.

“I-Im sorry, nee-sama... I d-didn't want to hurt you...”  
“It's fine, Sakura. I barely felt it.” She lied. “It scared me more than anything.”  
“R-really?”  
“Yes.” Nerr turned towards the younger girl, forcing herself to smile. The last time she'd seen her, back in Izumo, she had been able to smile sincerely. But she hadn't been acting as the captor that time. “In fact, I'm very proud of you. You were so brave and strong today... Your troops are lucky to have such a wonderful princess to care for them. I'm sure your mother would be proud as well.” Sniffling even harder, the Hoshidan girl smiled just a little.

“You truly have no shame.” Yukimura spat at her. “Praising you opponent after defeating her and killing her soldiers, _daring_ to speak of Mikoto-sama after you murdered her... You make me sick, Princess Traitor.”  
“You know, my retainer still wants to snap your little chicken neck. I can always drag you to a corner and let him finish what he started...”  
“I expect you to! That is all I expect from a savage Nohrian monster like you. You are no longer a princess of Hoshido in my eyes- Mikoto-sama could _never_ give birth to such a cruel, heartless-- mph!!” Ripping off a few strips of her dirty, tattered cape, Nerr bunched one up and pulled him down to her level, shoving the filthy cloth deep into the tactician's mouth, and tying the other around his head to hold it in place. She ignored his gagging as she bound his hands behind his back, turning a nonchalant gaze to Sakura, who looked horrified.

“Don't worry, Sakura. He can still breathe. He just can't talk, because I'd rather he didn't. I'm not going to hurt anyone, and I won't let any harm come to your people.” Shoving Yukimura to the ground roughly, she turned towards the last man, still addressing her sister. “Honestly, if you can make him shut up, I'll take that gag out right now.”

It didn't seem like the older man had any intention of being quiet, so she left him as he was, ensuring that all four prisoners were secure. Camilla and Elise and their retainers came back from the depths of the fort, having found rooms strong and large enough to hold all the Hoshidan soldiers. Elise looked away uncomfortably as Sakura walked past her. Following Arthur and Beruka as they led the way to the makeshift dungeons, Nerr had only just set foot inside the adjacent room when a loud scream echoed behind her, spreading like a ripple until everyone in the room was screaming as well. Drawing her sword, the princess turned on her heel and ran back, stopping short as she was met with an all too familiar sight. Hans stood at the far end of the room, his pale skin so stark against the shadows of the room that he seemed almost like a ghost. A Hoshidan soldier lay on the floor in front of him, blood and masses of intestines spilling from a large gash just over his hip. The bald man laughed loudly, his voice overtaking the harmony of screams.

“HA! Is this really all you Hoshidan rats are capable of? At least make it challenging for me!” He lunged forward, grabbing another soldier from the cowering group, a young woman in light armor. She shrieked, fighting with all her might to break free of the monstrous man's grip, but with her hands tied behind her back, there was little she could do. She did not stop squirming, even as he brought his ax down, and as she pulled away, his hand slipped. The good news was the thick blade did not hit anything vital. Unfortunately, it met her shin, slicing through cloth and flesh and muscle, cracking the bone. Unable to support her weight, the woman fell, the stress on her damaged leg causing the bone to splinter even further, the flesh peeling back as her leg folded underneath her, just below the knee. Nerr had never known it was possible for a person to scream as loud as that woman did. By that time, Sakura and her retainers had run back to see what was going on, and the princess screamed as well.

“No!! Please, st-stop! What are y-you doing?!” She dashed forward, slipping on her long robes but keeping her balance. If she ran into Hans' path, he would cut her down with the greatest pleasure. The Nohrian princess had to chase after her, pulling her back before she got in range of his bloody ax. Sakura struggled against her grip. “Let me go, let me go!! I-I-I need to h-heal them!! If I d-d-don't, they'll-they'll--” She could barely breathe she was stuttering so badly. “Untie my ha- my ha-- My haaaa... I wo-won't run!! _PLEASE!!!!”_ Another voice, unctuous and mocking, could barely be heard over the woman's screeching and Sakura's choked stutters.

“I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Princess Sakura of Hoshido... Why, if you heal one; you'll want to heal them all...”  
“Iago...” The fury boiling inside her choked Nerr's voice as well. Iago, looking as pompous as if he were still in Castle Krakenburg, grinned at her. His smile, his gaze, everything about him made her feel as if she were being doused in something putrefying.  
“Ah, if it isn't our beloved Princess Nerr! I must say, I was impressed with how easily you seized Fort Jinya. What a _truly_ impressive display of brute force! King Garon will certainly shower praise upon you for this grand tri-- UMPH!!” The sorcerer stumbled back, tripping over his long cloak and hitting the ground hard. Nerr had struck him across the face with the flat of her sword, denting the golden mask he wore, and was currently pointing the blade in Hans' face.

“Back up!! Get the fuck away from me!! Get _back!”_ In the face of her hysterical rage, the hulking man actually backed up. Sakura knelt beside the bloody Hoshidan woman, trying to calm her down if nothing else. “What the fuck are you two doing here?! Don't you have babies to rape back in Nohr?!” Groaning, Iago got back to his feet, straightening his mask. It's gilded surface was impassive, but the flesh on the other side was livid.

“This is how you treat your soldiers, your subjects? For shame, princess. Spending so much time in this heathen backwater has robbed you of your social graces, it seems. We dashed all the way out here with no thought of our own safety because we were just _sooo_ worried about our young princess. Why, General Hans was only trying to put these byak savages out of their misery to spare you the trouble of it!” Iago tried to feign a hurt expression as he gazed around at the Nohrian soldiers, but in the face of the outrage and disgust he was met with, he gave up, his dour glare returning.

“We're not killing them, you monster!” One of Nerr's troops shouted, stepping forward. Another joined him, and another, stepping in front of the Hoshidans.  
“They already surrendered!”  
“What kinda sick bastards are you?!” They drew closer, tightening ranks around the Nohrian men. Courage bolstered by her troop's support, the princess stepped forward, head high and shoulders back as she stared the sorcerer down.  
“I order you to stand down and _stop_ this madness, Iago!”  
“Oh dear, how awkward... You may _wish_ for us to stand down, but you see--”

“Damn you, insolent fool!” Everyone turned, the crowd parting to make way for Xander, the other royals not far behind. He looked down at the dead Hoshidan, and the one still thrashing in agony, her voice too ragged to scream aloud any longer. The raw hatred filling his eyes was unlike anything Nerr had ever seen before. “How dare you...? How _dare_ you tarnish our country like this?! Stop this cruelty at once, or so help me, I will kill you both myself!” Both Iago and Hans paled at his words, their fear tangible, hanging in the air like a stink.  
“What?!”  
“You can't be serious, Prince Xander!”  
“I am not known to make light of serious matters, Iago. Soldiers! Carry that woman back to the others. Elise, can you--”

“Y-yeah. I can... I mean, I'll try...” Clearly sickened by what she was looking at, the young princess did not even attempt to make any promises. Two Nohrian soldiers picked the injured woman up, carrying her between them, her leg hanging limply by a loose flap of muscle. She began crying anew as the force of their footsteps jarred her. Xander watched her for a moment, the dark look on his face consumed once more with fury as he turned back to Iago.  
“Letting others fight while you relax safely away from the killing fields, then showing up to slaughter soldiers who'd already surrendered? No. I refuse to harbor a cruel and spineless general in the proud Nohrian army. As the crown prince of Nohr, I will not hesitate to strike you down for the good of my country!” He unsheathed his Siegfried, leveling the blade at Iago's throat. A shadow fell over them, casting the room into even more complete darkness.

“Not today, Xander. Stand down...” The deep, rumbling voice of King Garon slipped down everyone's spine like ice water. As he approached slowly, his armor clanking, the soldiers nearest to him scrambled out of the way, Hoshidan and Nohrian alike. His very presence seemed to draw all the heat from the room. Slowly, as if his body were having a difficult time obeying his thoughts, Xander lowered his blade.  
“No... Father, you cannot--”

“Do NOT tell me what I can and cannot do, Xander. My orders have been given and I will not allow anyone, not even you, my son, to interfere with them.” Xander could say nothing, only lower his gaze to the floor and nod. All the royals were silent as the king stalked over to the far corner, where Elise cowered, clutching a healing rod. The Hoshidan soldier who lay before her had stopped bleeding, but was still in evident pain. Garon looked down on the woman in silence, before raising his foot and bringing it down on her skull. The young princesses of both countries screamed in horror as the woman's skull deformed under the armored boor, her eyes bulging from their sockets as part of her brain was forced through a crack in her forehead. Paying no mind to the gore, the king reached down, gently lifting Elise to her feet and setting her on the other side of the still twitching corpse.

“You can not waste our supplies on the enemy, Elise.” He chided, in the same tone Xander often used to reprimand them. Covering her eyes, the girl only sobbed in response. Believing she was only crying because he had scolded her- _not_ because of the brutal murder she'd just witnessed- Garon patted her lightly on the head. “It's alright; you know better now.” He turned to look over at the others, his gaze approving if not happy. “Well done, my children. Hoshido is as good as conquered. I am proud of you all. You and your troops have had a trying battle; rest whilst we clean up this mess.” With the king present, they could do nothing but nod and obey. Camilla dashed over, drawing Elise to her and steering her away from the body as she continued to wail. Swallowing hard, Nerr sheathed her blade and tried to usher Sakura away.

“Just one moment, Lady Nerr.” Iago's voice cut through the silence like a spoon. “Where exactly do you think you're taking that Hoshidan?” Forcing herself to remain calm, she turned towards the sorcerer.  
“To the dungeons.”  
“Oh, but I thought King Garon, as well as I myself, made it quite clear that we would deal with the Hoshidans?”

“And I thought _I_ made it quite clear to shut the hell up, Iago. While you were sitting on your ass, collecting dust for the past five months, I was fighting for my life and the lives of my soldiers out here. These are high ranking Hoshidans; I've more than earned my spoils of war.”  
“And what exactly do you plan on doing with these 'spoils', daughter?” The king asked her, his eyes narrowed. Trying to put herself in the mindset of the man before her, she smirked.

“At first, I was simply going to parade them through the streets naked when we got to the capital, but then I thought, 'why stop there?' My troops are tired and frustrated; the stress of our march has been mounting. I figured these four might make for a good... shall we say 'outlet', for that stress?” Yukimura, cottoning onto her meaning far quicker than the rest of them, began struggling against his bonds, trying to scream through his gag. Dragging Sakura along as she walked over to him, she backhanded the man with her gauntlet, his glasses flying off and shattering as they hit the floor. “You just don't learn, do you?” She struck him again. “I think I'm going to have to teach you to put that tongue of yours to better use!” Hans chuckled behind her, and her stomach flip-flopped. The king was less amused, but he looked thoughtful.

“Normally, I would refuse such a thing, but... you've done very well these past few months, Nerr. You've proven your worth and loyalty time and again, and I'm very proud of you. Very well; you may keep your whores. I hope your troops enjoy them.”  
“Don't worry, Father. I know they will; I have excellent taste.” She smiled serenely, roughly pushing and kicking Yukimura and the retainers forward and she pulled Sakura behind her. The younger girl was crying again, but Nerr didn't have time to try and console her. She needed to get them away, away, away before it started again. She could hear more steps marching into the fort and picked up her pace, not caring that her sister was stumbling and couldn't see through her tears. She had to get her away before-- It was too late.

The screams, the cacophonous chorus of anguished screams filled the halls. Screams of those dying and of those begging to die because the pain was too great. She had been fighting it all this time, but as those screams washed over her, carrying wisps of the coppery blood and shit and piss of those in their death throes, the princess stumbled to the side, retching violently. If the sound of her heaving and the vomit splashing onto the dusty floor drowned out the wail of those soldiers being murdered only a little, it would've been tolerable. But it didn't, and she heaved again and again. She had tried. She had tried so hard to be merciful, even when it was hard, even when she didn't want to be. All that effort and work, up in flames. And the Hoshidans that she'd lied for, putting her life on the line to save theirs, simply stared at her coldly.  
000000000000

A/N- Okay, so... If I don't write a chapter in one shot, the pacing gets all kerfuckled, and that's what happened here. I'm sorry. But man, this chapter was a doozy. It was fun, then tedious, then fun again. You know how when characters S-support, they have a baby right away almost like they've been going at it like rabbits for a long time before they made things official? I sure do! In fact, I usually hold off on everyone else's S-supports just so that little narration plays when Gunther and Nerr get hitched because it's hilarious. It raises so many infuriating questions, and I wish IntSys would stop putting in a second gen, but yeah right (“Plots that make sense? Fuck that noise! Here's some bikinis you won't get to see in the west!”).  
I wonder what's going to happen next? Are they going to have a family and live happily ever after? Will a wild Kannabean appear? Will we dash off to the baby realms? How would that work without Lilith around to find them for us? Tune in next time and find out! Also, you know, I did a little research on how to write good horror (which this is not, I know), and it said to write your own fears. The thought of getting ill somewhere where I don't have access to proper medical care is enough to send me into a cold sweat. Compound that with my fear of children and pregnancy and good lord, the beginning of this chapter was like straight up nightmare fuel for me. And I honestly forgot both what that maze looked like AND what weapons the characters used, and I didn't feel like replaying the game just to get to that chapter. So... deal with it.


	24. It Falls Away, It Falls Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this two weeks ago, but having to reformat my already formated documents on my tiny phone screen really puts a damper on my willingness to deal with this site.

000000000000  
Ch. 24- “It Falls Away, It Falls Apart”  
000000000000  
A/N- _“Hey, we just met and this is crazy- but I'm Takumi, so blame me, baby”_  
000000000000

King Garon had received Xander's missive for reinforcements as he led the reinforcements into Hoshido. With five hundred more soldiers at their back, the march ahead of them should've seemed less threatening, but it felt to Nerr that they were once again in the Eternal Stairway, with enemies creeping behind them just as surely as those ahead lay in wait. The few soldiers remaining from her original regiment all huddled together, unwilling to join the ranks of the others. They had seen what happened in Fort Jinya, they had seen their brothers and sisters in arms butcher people as they begged for their lives, laughing all the while. Not all of the reinforcements that had come took part in the slaughter- some of them were just as horrified. Word of what she had told the king in regards to her plans for the prisoners spread through the army, and Nerr often saw those who were disgusted by the king's orders lingering around the Hoshidans, driving away anyone else who had an interest in “using” them. She approached a group of female soldiers standing around the young princess and her retainers once, all of them polishing their weapons and pointedly ignoring the hateful stares behind them.

“Having fun?” She asked them dully. One looked up, and gave a very wan smile.  
“Lots. Every time those perverts come over and ask if we're done yet, I tell them to go _buy_ a whore.”  
“You don't need to alienate yourself for my sake or anyone else's.”  
“Don't worry, milady.” Another spoke up. “We don't want anything to do with those bastards. I'd rather have watch duty than listen to them talk about what they want to do when we get to the capital.” The others agreed, and Nerr nodded, leaving them to their peace.

She was grateful, eternally grateful. If she tried to keep Sakura, or anyone else in her sights all the time, her father would realize what she was doing and be very displeased. On the other hand, when he came to listen in on the war council, he seemed almost... peaceful. He clearly approved of what they had been doing, and praised Nerr for leading a massacre of the Kitsune- the last thing they needed was for savage subhumans to try and interfere with their plans. When the king said things like that, she wished she were strong enough to drive a knife through his throat then and there, but when he pointed out places on their maps where he intended to set up tenant farmers to begin growing crops so that, come next summer, they would have an abundance of wheat, she didn't know what to think. Terror had bated her breath when she wondered how long it was going to take him to find out about her and Gunther- word traveled so fast in the army, and they _did_ share a tent. She fully expected him to flay her alive in the middle of camp when they passed him on their way to the weapons tent, fingers intertwined, but the king simply stared at them both for a long time before continuing on his way.

Much too afraid to even consider broaching the subject to him, she ran to Xander out of pure instinct alone. The prince affirmed her fears; yes, Father was well aware of their little “engagement”. As long as it did not interfere with her duties, she was free to do as she pleased, at least until they returned to Nohr. That came as a dull shock to Nerr; he was treating her relationship like a puppy- “Alright, you can have one, but only if you clean up it's poo.” Azura thought she would be happy, but in truth, the other princess was finding it hard to feel anything but ceaseless anxiety. She had grown used to her small regiment- being tossed back into the fray with hundreds of people made her palms clammy, especially considering one of those people was Hans. Having the murderous, newly appointed general so near was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, she despised him so much it was all she could do not to kill him in full view of everyone. But on the other, his proximity to her offered a strange method of blowing off steam.

Whenever they made camp, the first thing she would do was find out where his tent was, then follow him from the shadows for a while. Sometimes, she caught herself humming, strangely relaxed by her reconnaissance, and the way he would stop what he was doing and look around anxiously made her smile. When he was busy, she would sneak into his tent. Once, she took his ax. Another time, she stabbed his pallet until the straw it was stuffed with leaked out of the gashes like entrails. One time, just for a change of pace, she left a plate of cookies on his pillow. That night, he ran out of his tent, hurling the plate and it's contents as far from camp as he could, screaming curses at the soldiers who looked at him curiously.

His reactions helped her forget how terrible she felt, if only for a little while. And she _did_ feel terrible, all the time. Most days, she was so tired she could barely walk around camp- more than once she fell asleep doing inventory of weapons or tonics. And the nausea only grew worse with every passing day. There were times she wondered if she wouldn't just vomit the contents of her stomach, but her stomach itself, and kidneys, and liver as well. If that's what it took to make the pain stop, the churning and burning in her throat and throbbing in her head, she would've welcomed it.

Of course, she kept those complaints to herself as much as possible, putting one foot in front of the other while they marched, attending the war councils and contributing her ideas (no matter how often Iago put them down), and helping out around camp wherever she could. Even Hans, when he wasn't looking at her with growing suspicion, agreed that she was the epitome of a Nohrian knight, and shouted at the other soldiers that they needed to get off their asses and be more like her. And when she finally got to go back to her tent and collapse, she made her lips curl into a smile when Gunther laid down beside her and asked her how she was feeling. Fine, she was feeling fine, everything was fine. Except for the sleepiness and constant vomiting. That was all normal, he told her, it would probably stop soon. And even though he agreed that it was foolish to start dreaming of a family when they weren't even at the capital yet, when the war was still far from won, she sometimes caught him doing it anyway. If they _weren't_ in the middle of the war, would she prefer to have a boy or a girl? What about names (he was partial to 'Victoria' for a girl)? Maybe when the war was over, they could spend some time down south, in Nestra- there were other cities that weren't so crowded as Cyrkensia, she would like them.

There was a small part of Nerr that wished “reality” was a physical object, something blunt and heavy, like a waster, so she could crack Gunther over the skull with it when he started talking like that. She wanted to yell at him, 'I'm tired, and sick, and dealing with an army of deranged psychopaths here! I don't have the energy to answer your stupid, rhetorical questions now!' But the rest of her, the majority of her, would look down at him, using her belly as a pillow as though he expected to feel something (even though he told her it would be months before the... _thing_ inside her was big enough to noticeably move), and she would feel her heart melt and cover up all the anger and grievances. She'd been given her dream; the least she could do was let him hold onto his a little longer...

Unfortunately, the less she complained, the more Gunther seemed to think she _wasn't_ upset about her predicament, even though she very much was. She especially resented the little parasite- she didn't care if Gunther called it a 'baby'; it was a parasite to her- making her sick almost every time she ate. Normally, she would just skip meals until she was actually hungry, but the older knight had decided that she was acting like a child and would be treated like a child, dragging her to the mess hall at mealtimes and demanding she clean her plate.

Once, she had ducked him by hiding in the latrines, only for him to bring a bowl of soup to their tent that night, glaring at her all the while. The smell of the soup (though it was probably delicious considering Jakob made it) turned her stomach, but he didn't want to hear that.

“Eat, Nerr.”  
“I don't wanna!” She whined, turning her face away.  
“You need to keep up your strength. Everything you do- marching, working, _breathing_ \- you're doing it for two people now.”  
“Would you keep your damn voice down?” She hissed at him, glancing around the tent as if she would see Iago standing there at any moment. That was ridiculous, of course; if he was spying on her, he was using magic and doing it from the shadows where she couldn't see him. “I ate a lot at lunch; I'm full.”

“It's one little bowl of soup- are you going to say that filled you up?” Nerr knew she was acting petulant, and that he was right, but she didn't want to admit that. All she wanted was to go to sleep- she was so tired. Spooning up some of the broth, the older man tried to feed her, but she turned her head away again. Gunther inhaled deeply, and she couldn't help but glance at him. The expression he wore reminded her of one time when she told Camilla she didn't feel like trying on the dress she'd brought; the look of a person trying their hardest not to scream and throw you through a window. “Nerr,” He said plainly. “It's going to hurt my feelings if you don't Take. My food. And _put it. Inside you.”_

When the princess was little, the scariest words out of her retainer's mouth had been, _'Go do your homework_ '. Not the words them self, but the way he had said them. At that moment, she _wished_ she had homework to do, because she almost peed a little at _that_ tone. Wordlessly, she put the spoon in her mouth, wishing she had thought to blow on it a little first. It burned the roof of her mouth, but she didn't care, simply swallowing to appease his ire. When she told Azura the next day, the songstress had dissolved into a fit of giggles. As long as she didn't reveal too many details, she figured it was alright to vent at least her most minor problems to someone else. She had hoped for a sympathetic shoulder to cry on, not to be mocked for her hardships.

“What hardships?” The blunette asked between her bursts of laughter. “ 'My fiancée loves me so much that he spoon feeds me; I am wretched!' Do you not hear how silly you sound right now?”  
“What I hear is you not listening to me, Azura- I spent all night throwing up because of that.” Azura stopped laughing, looking a bit guilty.  
“Oh. Right, I... didn't really hear that part. You've been sick an awful lot lately, Nerr. Father brought more healers; maybe you should see one of them?”

“I'm not sick, it's just my nerves.” The Nohrian girl lied. “I always throw up when I'm upset- ask Xander. His shoes can tell you all about it.” The singer sighed deeply, looking out over the plains. Off in the distance, they could see a wall, miles long. That was their next destination- the Great Wall of Susano-O. It served as the last means of defense the Hoshidan capital had. It would take another week to reach it, but just looking at it made Nerr dizzy.

“Well, you certainly have enough to be upset about. I feel like I'm running myself into the ground, and I don't even do half as much as you. I don't know how you can attend those war councils every night.”  
“I have to- if I don't, Iago will start running his mouth, and everything I've worked for runs the risk of falling apart. Gods, I wonder what that son of a bitch's problem is. I need to ask Shura and Kaze to dig into that for me; no _one can_ be that unpleasant for no reason...” She could do that when they returned to camp.  
“Well, you've certainly got the king eating out of your hand. I've heard that he's planning on making you a general if you keep up the 'good work'.”  
“Oh?” She turned towards the singer. “And does he laud Xander like this?” Azura looked down, frowning in a thoughtful way.

“I don't know. Xander's the one who told to me about that in the first place. He seems very distraught over the whole thing.”  
“Why? Because he's getting passed over for a promotion?”  
“No. What King Garon did in Fort Jinya shook him up, Nerr. _Badly_. I know you think that Xander simply doesn't _care_ about what father does, but really, I know he's trying to justify it. He'd have to; how else can someone live with the guilt of knowing they're enabling a mass murderer? But after seeing that atrocity first hand, I don't think he can justify it any longer. Everyone has a line in the sand they won't tolerate being crossed, even Xander. The others are like that, too. They won't even look at him anymore. Elise shied away when he reached out to her the other day.” Nerr's heart stopped for a moment; oh gods, what if Garon took that as a sign of disrespect, what if he punished her to teach her a lesson?

“What did he do?” She asked in a tight voice. Azura reached out, patting her arm as if she could sense her fear.  
“Don't worry; he didn't do anything. He looked upset, though.”  
“Angry upset?”  
“No. Sad upset... He used to look like that after my mother died... a sad, lonely look.” The songstress pulled her hand back, wrapping her arms around herself. “...I falter sometimes, Nerr. After what happened at Fort Jinya, I was more resolute than ever that he needed to be dealt with, but when I see him like this... Lonely, anxious... human... I don't know anymore.”

“Just because a monster is anxious doesn't make them any less of a monster, Azura. Look at Hans; he looks ready to piss himself most days when he's not surrounded by 'cannon fodder', as he calls them. Does that make him any less of a soulless, heartless murderer? No, it does not. It just makes him a coward, because he knows he's going to get what's coming to him and he's afraid. Rightfully so.” The singer looked up at her, scrutiny in her golden eyes.

“I thought he looked a bit paranoid when I saw him leaving the latrines. ...you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you, Nerr?”  
“What? No! Of course not! What would I know about letting a person slowly realize you're always watching them, even when they're asleep, and that you have access to their food and that many types of poison are absorbed through the skin? You act like I'm trying to slowly chip away at his sanity until there's nothing left but a broken, hollow shell incapable of feeling anything but pain and fear. That's ridiculous; I'm a princess! I don't know about things like that!” Azura remained silent for a long time after that.

“...you frighten me sometimes, Nerr. You're getting too enthusiastic about this 'act' of yours... But I won't deny that, regardless of who's doing it, he deserves all that and then some. Some of the soldiers say he's looking forward to getting his 'turn' with Sakura. I thank the gods every day that there are always soldiers around her.” Nerr hadn't been paying much attention to her Hoshidan sister since her capture. Part of her was afraid that if anyone reported her spending time with the young girl, Garon would have her executed, but an even bigger part simply didn't want to deal with the guilt. It was just easier to _not_ face her problems.

“How is she?” She assumed Azura, at least, had gone to check on her. The Hoshidan princess sighed once more, slumping forward. She looked as tired as Nerr felt.  
“Not well. She won't speak, and I'm told she refuses to eat.”  
“I'm not surprised. Poor thing... For someone so young to witness what she did... Elise has taken to sleeping with Camilla after the situation with that soldier; she wakes up screaming, sometimes she wets the bed... When I was that age, my nightmares were all in my head. They weren't actual, real things that could happen to me at any moment. And Elise has Camilla, and all of us. I heard that Sakura isn't even being kept with her retainers or Yukimura anymore.”

“That's right. Father says that way, they'll have incentive to behave. Not having anyone she knows to lean on is making everything so much harder for her. But she's not completely alone.”  
“No?” Nerr doubted the young princess wanted to talk to the Nohrian soldiers who guarded her. Azura smiled a little.

“No. Elise visits her quite often, bringing her food and blankets... sometimes, she told me, she just stays to talk a while. Sakura doesn't really say anything, but I think she appreciates the gesture. Father brought Elise a new staff, some sort of antique, and she's been showing it off.”  
“I'm surprised.” Nerr leaned back on her arms. “She was so belligerent towards her back in Izumo. Perhaps absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

“Perhaps. But I think it has more to do with her realizing Hoshidans aren't our enemy simply because they're Hoshidan. She's been asking me lots of questions about Hoshido, and I think she's beginning to see this as a country like her own, rather than just 'enemy territory'. I think a lot of our soldiers are beginning to think like that- at least, those who have been with us a while. They've internalized all your talk of mercy. They don't _want_ to kill when they don't have to. But those soldiers who have been under Hans and Iago's command, they find such attitudes suspicious. We might need to be a bit more cautious in the future.”

“Too true.” Nerr agreed, the cogs in her mind slowly starting to turn. It was hard to think when it felt like her brain was bogged down with pudding, but she was trying. She turned to face Azura, a shadow out of the corner of her eye catching her attention, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. “Even so, this might mark a turning point. All revolutions start as seeds. Father and his men are doing plenty to sow those seeds on their own, but what we need to do is nurture them. I think I had a bit of a breakthrough with Xander and Camilla on the topic of their retainers; I don't see Pieri leaving Xander's side these days.”  
“I noticed that.” The songstress nodded, frowning. “People haven't been complaining about her so much, either. They say it's because you beat the tar out of her, but I know Xander's been keeping her on a tighter leash. How did you accomplish that?”

“In short? I shamed him into it. Sometimes, asking nicely and pointing out facts isn't enough for some people. They need to be made to feel bad about what they're doing. And even if they themselves don't feel like they've done anything wrong, when they realize that other people look down on them, that will make them feel bad.” Azura's mouth hung open just a bit, but Nerr was too busy looking at that shadow darting in and out of the tree line. Too slow, much too clumsy to be an assassin.  
“So... you're saying we need to _guilt_ our siblings into siding with us?”  
“Whatever works.” She smiled at the other woman, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from her face. The singer stiffened visibly.

“Nerr?”  
“Azura...” She said in a low, quiet tone, still smiling, but never taking her eyes off the shadow in the woods, drawing closer. “I'm going to do something now, and I need you to trust me and go along with it, okay? Don't freak out- just trust me...”  
“...Nerr? What are you--”

The Nohrian princess did not allow her to finish her question, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the other woman's. Her stomach turned at the contact, not because it was repulsive- Azura was very pretty, and her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries- but because she didn't want to do this. Still, it was a necessary evil. Leaning closer, she wound her fingers in the girl's lazuline hair, holding her in place as she tried to squirm away. Gently pushing her tongue between the singer's lips, she tried to imagine she was kissing Gunther, and prayed Azura had someone she could fantasize about during this unpleasant ordeal. She closed her eyes a fraction of a second before an all-too familiar unctuous voice called out.

“Lady Nerr. Princess Azura.” Acting as if she had been startled, Nerr broke the kiss, looking up at Iago with her best startled doe expression.  
“Iago?!”  
“Am I... interrupting something?” He looked between the two young women, frowning deeply. Azura looked at the ground, her face bright red. That actually helped sell the illusion even more.  
“N-no...” The Nohrian girl stuttered, trying to imagine how Sakura would sound if she were speaking to the vile man. Probably incomprehensible. “Um... d-did you need something?”

“King Garon has ordered me to brief you on our plan of attack when we reach the wall so that you may explain things to your regiment. My forces will be leading the charge, while yours will be responsible for overpowering their core legion. My scouts inform me that will be none other than Prince Takumi of Hoshido.” Azura gasped slightly, and Nerr reached out to take her hand.  
“I see.” If he was expecting her to look upset, he was out of luck. Narrowing his one dark eye, the sorcerer smirked at her.  
“Seeing as how you've already claimed Princess Sakura and her little entourage as 'spoils of war', I dare say you won't need to keep this one alive, too. I'm certain you would prefer to spare him, but I doubt our beloved king would agree.”

“You're wrong on that count, Iago. I've faced that cowardly little shit in battle no less than three times, and each time he's done nothing but burn through what little patience I have left. You can tie him to a pole and use him as a banner when we take the capital, for all I care.”  
“I may very well consider doing that.”  
“If that's all, then--”  
“One more thing, milady... I don't believe I ever got around to congratulating you on your upcoming--” He snickered under his breath. “ 'Nuptials' with your retainer. I suppose what they say is true; beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Why, thank you.” Nerr drawled in the least grateful tone she could muster. Iago frowned thoughtfully, stroking his chin.  
“Though I must say, I do feel a bit sorry for poor old Sir Gunther. Why, it would break his heart to know his betrothed is unfaithful- and dallying around behind his back with a _woman_ , no less!” Oh, was _that_ his end game? Trying to blackmail her to her _fiancée_? The princess actually smiled, a grin that grew wider in the face of his confusion.  
“He doesn't mind. He knows all about it.”  
“What?”

“He's well aware of my 'special feelings' for Azura, and it doesn't bother him in the slightest. Of course, there's a reason for that. Sometimes, it gets so lonely, just the two of us... You know what they say; three's company...” Azura blushed even brighter, all the way to her ears, and Iago simply gaped at her. Getting to her feet, she stepped closer to the sorcerer. “We're _very_ open minded... Did you know if someone chokes you, you'll have an orgasm before passing out? That is, if you don't die. But even then, what a way to go, am I right?” She undid her cravat, pulling it taut between her hands. “Would you like a demonstration?”

“Get away from me, you byak she-devil!” He pushed her back, before realizing how ridiculous he looked. Quickly composing himself, he frowned down at her. “I will be reporting this uncouth behavior to King Garon!”  
“Go ahead. I'm sure Father will tell you the same thing; I've heard he likes it _rough_...” She licked her lips as obscenely as possible, and nearly burst out laughing at the way the man shuddered before turning on his heel and all but running away. Making sure he was completely out of sight and earshot, Nerr turned back to Azura, taking an exaggerated bow. “Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. Please; save your applause until the end...”

“Oh my gods, that was an _act?_ ” The singer asked breathlessly. She smiled and held out her hand, helping the other girl up. That tiny effort made her head spin and heart pound.  
“It was, and I know; I'm fantastic. So please, pick your jaw up off the ground.”  
“Oh... when you kissed me, I thought I was going to die...”  
“Trust me; it wasn't pleasant for me either, but I didn't want that little stool realizing what we were up to. Better he think we're lovers than conspiring together.”  
“But it was so convincing... And that-- that _stuff_ that you said...”  
“About the choking?” Azura nodded, the color rising in her cheeks once more.

“I don't know how you said that with a straight face. Wait a minute... Nerr... You _didn't_ \--”  
“Don't get your smallclothes in a bunch.” Nerr brushed her off, turning back in the direction of camp and heading towards it. “Of course I haven't; I'm not that stupid.”  
“Oh. Thank goodness.” The Hoshidan princess breathed a sigh of relief.  
“But Gunther's a good authority on these things- everything else he told me turned out to be true, so that probably is, too.”  
“What?”

“Like, laying down on a Thunder tome _does_ tickle pleasantly, but after a while, it starts to hurt... Or maybe that's just me, my back's pretty sensitive.” She turned and saw the aghast look Azura was giving her, rolling her eyes as she continued walking. “Oh, shut up, Azura. It is _not_ gross. He wasn't always this old, you know. And besides, everyone seems to forget- 'age' is another word for 'experience'.”  
“...your lover's age isn't even on the _list_ of what disgusts me about this conversation. Ugh... I think I'm starting to understand why you make Iago uncomfortable... I didn't at first, but now I do... You can be _so_ creepy and unpleasant sometimes, Nerr. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I wish you wouldn't act like that towards me, because it makes me feel very unsafe.”  
“That wasn't even an act; I was just having a normal conversation!” She argued.

“That's the problem.” The singer explained, shaking her head and trying to pick up her pace. “It's normal to _you_. Not to anyone else. Normal people just don't _say_ things like that.”  
“Why not?”  
“...Nerr, tell me; how does it feel to live without shame?” Had anyone else asked her that, she would've answered by way of a punch to the face, but Azura wasn't talking about honor or anything like that. She meant the other shame, societal shame, the thing Xander had tried (and failed) to make her understand. Society was very different from the Northern Citadel, and she often found she didn't like it. Society was lonely- it told you that you could not be kind to some people, you could not love some people, you yourself could not be loved by some people. She thought about the question for a while.

“Hmm... It feels pretty good. I can be friends with and love whoever I want, and it doesn't make me uncomfortable.”  
“Very little does, it seems. Just... please, don't talk about your sex life with me.”  
“But you need to learn!” She smirked uncontrollably. “What if Iago corners you and starts asking questions? Let me at least brief you on the safe word.”  
“No!!” The singer shrieked and ran back to camp, Nerr calling after her.  
“It's 'cinnamon'!”  
000

For the next several days, Nerr had little to think of other than what awaited her at the Wall of Susano-O. So, Takumi would be there. He'd already sworn to kill her, and she had a feeling that this time, he would settle for nothing less than her death. With not only Iago lurking over her shoulder, but her father as well, it would be all but impossible to figure out a way to spare him, especially considering that he loathed her far too much to even listen to her if she asked him to feign death on her account. It would be so easy, _so_ much easier to just kill him and forget about it, but how could she do that to Sakura, who had already seen too much death in her short life? To Azura, who still quietly wept for her Hoshidan siblings when she thought no one could hear? For their sake, if nothing else, she had to figure out some sort of plan.

But it was getting harder and harder to think. The tiredness, the nausea... Those things had faded into the background, blurring with all the other horrible things she'd grown used to, like the anger and headaches. Migraines, splitting migraines that left her sobbing and begging for death, _those_ were new, and unbearable. The nights she spent vomiting uncontrollably, her body shaking as she was wracked with chills, _that_ made it hard to think. With the reinforcements came fresh supplies, so she downed health tonics, hoping, _praying_ , that they would help.

When she lay next to Gunther, shivering even though she was drenched in sweat, she asked if maybe it was because of the baby- it was a mark of how sick she was that she didn't remind herself to say 'thing'. He shook his head, brushing her hair back from her face as he bathed her brow with a wet cloth. Jakob always used to do that... No, if it was the baby, she'd have back pain and start bleeding- she'd know if it was the baby, everything was fine on that count. No, this was probably some bug she'd picked up from the soldiers. Large regiments always spread illness; filthy people crammed in close quarters... When wars lasted for years, more soldiers died of dysentery than enemy attacks. Well, hopefully, they would win the war before dysentery had a chance to set in...  
000

The sun was just beginning to set when they finally reached the great wall. There was a deep crevasse before it, only a handful of spans along the trench, and each of them heavily guarded. Somewhere, amidst those hundreds of soldiers, was her brother. Her arrogant, hateful little brother who wanted her dead. At that moment, Nerr wanted to be dead too; not because she felt he deserved some kind of justice, not because she didn't want the burden of dealing with him... Only because she felt so sick. Everything looked hazy, bugling around the corners like she was looking through the wrong side of a concave lens.

Her thought process had come to a complete and utter stop. Her siblings and retainers and soldiers all looked to her for answers- what were they going to do? She had no idea; didn't they know how much effort she was putting into simply standing upright? Xander, wonderful dependable Xander- when he wasn't being stupid, selfish Xander- spoke up in her stead, explaining that they would seize the wall just as they had seized Fort Jinya, and they would cut down any Hoshidans who would not surrender. That was all they could do. When the soldiers left to ready their weapons and take their positions, the crown prince turned towards her.

“Nerr. You aren't well.” He was not asking for her affirmation- no, brother, I do _not_ feel well- simply stating a fact. So she stated one as well.  
“I have to fight.” Her tongue felt swollen, and she prayed the words sounded like they did in her mind rather than slurred, garbled nonsense. Her brother placed a hand on her head. It felt like a cinder block.

“I know, little princess. I wish nothing more than to ask Father for a leave of absence on your behalf, but I know as well as you that would only serve to infuriate him.” He continued speaking, though no longer addressing her, saying, I expect you to keep my sister safe. She opened her eyes at the feeling of heavy hands on her shoulders, unaware that she had even closed them. I will protect her with my life- she felt Gunther's voice more than heard it, and Xander nodded and walked off. Those strong, heavy hands turned her around, and Nerr felt something cool press against her forehead. Her retainer's violet eyes seemed huge so close up, and it was strange that his skin would be so cool compared to hers. He was usually the warm one.

“You have a fever, Nerr.”  
“I know.” She whispered, her head hurting too much to speak any louder. “I drank a health tonic.” That was really all she could do. If she were back home, she could lay in bed, and Flora or Felicia could freeze a cloth for her head, and she could rest until she felt better. But she wasn't home, and would not be for a very long time. When he sighed, she could feel his breath on her skin. Even though it was warm, it made her shiver.

“I'll stay close and protect you, Nerr.” That was sweet, but she knew Takumi would not allow her to hide behind anyone. He would rip away all her defenses until she was bare and vulnerable, and then he would kill her. Or she would kill him. Hopefully.

There was barely any time to prepare one's self, for Iago's troops began to storm the wall with no warning, shouting, their weapons raised like fools. Just as quickly, the ballistae that lined the wall began to fire down volleys of arrows, many piercing soldiers in the face or throat, puncturing their thin, cheap breastplates, dropping them like flies. But still they ran, trampling the bodies of those dead, and not yet dead, in their huger for glory. Nerr would not allow her regiment to behave in such a foolhardy, death seeking manner. She ordered the wyvern riders to get as close as they could, but remain out of the ballistae range until the last moment, then fly across the ravine and hide in the shadow of the wall, where the archers could not aim for them. Then, they could fly up, and take them out.

The foot soldiers, including herself, as well as the calvary, would charge into the fray, attacking the enemy foot soldiers. Those who wore the thickest armor and had shields lead the charge, whilst the others followed in their wake. The Hoshidans rushed out to meet them in between volleys of arrows, and Nerr's mind was a blur as she hacked and slashed at the soldiers. They screamed and cried as they showered her with blood, but there was no chance to lament their deaths. Just as she was pulling her sword from a mage's gut, pushing him away so he fell and bled somewhere else, the ground beside her exploded. Unfortunately, there had been people there, Nohrians and Hoshidans alike, and they screamed in agony as they were hit by the projectile, rending both clothes and flesh. She had felt a slight breeze as the crater smoked, not a blast from whatever had hit, but an aftershock similar to what she'd felt when she fought Chief Fuuga.

“I'm so glad you could make it, Princess Nerr of Nohr.” That hateful sneering voice had to be magically amplified for it to be heard over the cacophony of screams and yells and clangs. “Know that so long as there is a single breath in my body, you and your Nohrian filth will not pass. You shall not enter our capital, you shall not sully our kingdom under any circumstances. Are you ready, dear sister? Today is the day you _die!_ Even if I have to give my own life to achieve it, I will not fail; I _will_ kill you, Nerrida! Prepare to die like the coward you are!!”

His speech roused something in the soldiers, both the Hoshidans and Nohrians, for all around her, sounds of battle grew louder and more intense. It was more than a little disorienting. Stumbling forward, she slipped on someone's hand and hit the ground hard. Her vision seemed to be shifting in and out of focus. Someone kicked her hard in the chest, and though the force of the blow as mostly absorbed by her breastplate, the pain sent her reeling. She fell to her side, only able to looked up at the forest of legs around her. Someone kicked her again, and she thought she could see the shadow of a sword over her, but no cut came. In place of the pain she had been expecting, something hot and wet dripped on the ground in front of her, splattering across her face. It was hard to see in the shadows, but it looked like blood. A strong hand picked her up by the bicep, and she found herself staring into Lazwald's grinning face. How he could smile when he was covered in blood was beyond strange.

“Now now, princess; this is no place for a nap.”  
“You... you saved me.” She could see the body of a samurai on the ground about a foot from when she'd fallen, his throat slit. That explained why he was so bloody. Her brother's retainer just chuckled.  
“What other reason is there to live if not to save pretty girls? Oh! I think I hear another fair damsel in distress over yonder. Please excuse me, milady!” He dashed away, sword drawn, slashing at soldiers as he went. Nerr wished she had even a fraction of his energy.

Her arms felt like they were filled with lead as she raised her sword, bringing it down on those who wore red and white. The Yato seemed duller, meeting more resistance than she was used to as she tried to find the gaps in their armor. It took so much more effort than she could spare to drive the blade through their skin, and she could hear them screaming louder, longer than usual- what a horrible way to die, slowly carved up by an ill traitor. These warriors deserved a more honorable death. Pulling the sword free from her current enemy, who was still screaming and writhing as his blood leaked over her feet, the princess herself screamed as a hand grabbed her arm from the blue, pulling her away.

“Nerr! Calm yourself! It's me!” Turning, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Gunther above her, leaning over in his saddle to reach her. She let him pull her up behind him, too dizzy to even think of climbing so high on her own.  
“Where is everyone?” Aside from a few stragglers from both sides driving their blades into whatever soft, unprotected flesh they could find on their enemies, the battlefield seemed mostly deserted.  
“They've all moved ahead.” The knight dug his spurs into Caractacus' barded sides, urging the courser forward. “They've cleared the span, but the wall is teeming with soldiers.”

As the horse cantered over the wooden planks barred together with iron, she saw the bodies. Archers and lancers, deep gashes cut through their robes and revealing the split tissue beneath, intestines pushing through the gaps. Some of them bore the broken shafts of arrows in their arms and necks. One's clothes were badly singed, his skin black and cracking slightly, peeling off in large flakes, to reveal the yellow fat and red muscle beneath. That one seemed to wear purple robes of a higher quality than the others, an expensive-looking katana still clutched in his charred, twisted fingers. She assumed he was a commander, but put no more thought into than that.

There was no chance to think, not when the din of blades clashing seemed to rise up from the silence, though she was certain it had never actually stopped. She could just barely make out the resonant twang of a ballista followed by the whistling of hundreds of arrows arcing through the air, but the roar of agony as the barbed missiles pierced armor and skin was proof enough. Regressing from her hardened warrior mentality, Nerr cried out in fear and cowered behind Gunther's back as the arrows whizzed past her head. She could hear them clinking as they struck armor too thick to pierce and fell to the ground, snapping underfoot. Even as she shook, hands covering her head to protect against any stray projectiles, the princess knew she had to stand up and fight.

The screams of the injured and dying would not stop just because she covered her ears, gauntlets brushing against her hairpin as she tried to firmly press them against the remaining cartilage she had left on that side. Nothing would stop unless she made it stop, and the only way to do that was to charge through the swarm of soldiers and make her way to Takumi. She prayed she could reach him before Iago or Hans or, worse yet, her father, found him. Breathing deeply, trying to pay as little attention possible to the thick metallic stench of blood and bodily fluids choking her, Nerr slid off the back of the saddle. The world swayed beneath her feet, and she had to reach out, steadying herself against Caractacus' flank. Groping blindly for her dragonstone, she clutched it tightly, willing herself change and fighting to stay awake. The pain of her first true transformation paled in comparison to this.

So sick and exhausted, the aches and pains that already weighed her down were stripped away, replaced with a burning, all-consuming agony that bore down to her bones. Every snapping ligament and tearing muscle, every inch of skin stretching to it's breaking point before thickening into a tanned hide was felt more acutely than ever before. She could _feel_ the bone of her skull growing in rapid time, cutting through her skin and weighing her head down as it turned into horn, could _feel_ her jaw stretching, ripping it's fleshy confines apart as it reformed itself into something better suited for crushing than chewing. Colors desaturated into a monochromatic haze as always, but this time, she knew it was because her eyelids had fused together before hardening into the rough leather that protected the parts of her not covered by rigid scales. It hurt. More than anything. It only lasted seconds, but she felt every minute change so acutely she could document it.

Her vision swam from the pain, but she couldn't wait for it to ebb- the nearest Hoshidans had frozen in terror as they looked at her, and she hoped the transformation did not look as painful as it felt. Still, they would recover themselves soon enough, and she could not allow that to happen. Roaring more from her own personal discomfort than any attempt to instill fear into them, Nerr charged into their ranks, goring the nearest soldier, her horns piercing his flesh like a piece of rotting, overripe fruit. She used the limp body dangling before her face as a flail, knocking other soldiers aside. Anyone who tried to flank her was hurled away by her tail, a few unlucky souls falling into the ravine, their fearful screams echoing even as they were swallowed by the darkness.

Past a broken ballista, a Hoshidan archer impaled on one of the splintered wooden beams, she could see a gateway leading into the tower, it's portcullis raised. Her soldiers were running into the stairway and she knew she needed to join them, but that darkness was far from inviting. She didn't want to go back to her normal form just yet- it was easier to thrash about than consider proper form and stances when swinging a sword, but she wasn't sure her bulk would fit into that tiny corridor. Pain cut through her left haunch, a sharp stabbing and she roared, looking back to see the shaft of an arrow lodged between the thick plates of her scales.

Another archer, bloody but still standing, was notching another arrow, taking aim higher. The booming clatter of armor and hoof beats gave him pause, but he did not even have time to turn around completely to look as the finely sharpened head of an ax descended on his skull, splitting the bone as easily as a log, cutting down through the bridge of his nose. The hat the soldier wore to shield himself from the glaring Hoshidan sun slipped to the ground and he followed shortly, the halves of his skull fall open slightly, like a macabre flower starting to bloom.

“Don't linger, Nerr! Reinforcements are coming!” Though Gunther had probably intended for his words to spur her into action, the princess could not help but continue to pause, raising her head to look over him at the far end of the battlefield.

The section of the wall that Iago's troops were supposed to contain was in disarray. Corpses littered the ground, Hoshidan and Nohrian alike, and she was grateful that everything looked gray to her, for even so, she knew it was all very red. There were, in fact, soldiers running the length of the wall, so far away but coming closer. Shaking her head to clear the daze she was in, Nerr forced herself to look away, turning back to the tight corridor with apprehension settling her her gut like rocks. Lowering her head and tucking her wings against her back (it felt like she was tensing her shoulders, the blades drawn against one another), Nerr stepped into the stairwell. Normally, she saw well enough in darkness that it did not bother it, but in this form, all she could see were contrasts, and there was not enough contrast to make out any discernible shapes. She could still smell acutely, however. Mold and stagnant water and blood and rat urine, but that didn't help her make out where she needed to go. Gingerly edging her way forward, she stopped as her overly long appendages hit against a stone. That must've been the first step.

Slowly she felt with her feet for each step, the cold, slimy walls encasing the winding stairs scraping against her sides. She did not like enclosed spaces, much less when they were dark and damp. Something crunched underfoot, and she froze, knowing it was foolish but not giving the slightest damn. It was a bug; the crisp sound of her knuckles grinding it's outer shell into a thick white paste had long since been burned into her mind. There were so many bugs in the Northern Citadel, hiding under every surface, scurrying over the floor. Oh, gods, why did they have to follow her here? Unable to stop herself, she retched, feeling the bile scald her throat as it climbed up the length of it. The hot liquid splatter over her front feet made her want to retch again, but she forced her mandible shut and continued on.

She could see light in the distance, the cacophony of people yelling growing louder with every step, and quickened her pace, stumbling occasionally on the mildew-slicked steps, more crunches as she trampled roaches too unlucky to get out of the way in time. The princess nearly fell as she exited the dark, being thrown into the blinding sunlight. She could not tell soldiers apart by the color of their uniforms any more; everything blurred together like a cloudy film, but she could definitely make out the Hoshidan's outlandish clothes. Some of them, wearing horned masks with thick manes of hair, carried scrolls and summoned fiery rabbits and crackling cats to descend on the the Nohrians, blistering their flesh and causing fits as they cooked from the inside. Others were content to simply swing their heavy maces, shattering jaws and eye sockets as they knocked the enemy soldiers over the edge of the wall.

The Nohrians would not allow themselves to be driven back, however, and every ally that fell renewed their drive. They thrust their lances into throats and guts, ripping the flesh apart like wet paper and soaking the wooden floorboards at their feet in gore. It smeared as Nerr stumbled forward, sharp bursts of pain pulsing through her head in triple time. One of the Hoshidan lancers had cornered a Nohrian solider, stomping on his hips as he readied his lance to impale the fallen man. She didn't even think about what she was going to do, stalking over to the enemy in a daze. That tall, stupid hat the lancers wore (she assumed they had something to do with rank) was in the way, and she knocked it off his head with her own. The Hoshidan looked over his shoulder, his mouth falling open as his eyes glazing in fear as the princess opened her mouth as wide as she could, which was very wide considering the lower jaw was no longer restricted by things like skin. She had no teeth in this form, but the sharpened bone of her mandible snapped like an organic bear trap, with more than enough force to shatter anything unlucky enough to wind up inside. She could feel his skull crack and pop, fragments of bone and clumps of hair sticking to the inside of her mouth as the blood and watery fluid of his brain trickled down her throat. Repulsive as it seemed in her mind, in truth, it tasted no worse than anything else these days, what with her tongue dulled.

Of course, it tasted no better, either- it simply blurred in with all the other things she had eaten since the onset of the war. Opening her mouth, Nerr released her hold on the soldier, letting his body, as well as the macerated remnants of his skull, fall back to the ground, sticky with saliva. Some of the thick, gristly folds of his brain were still stuck to the roof of her mouth. She had no tongue to dislodge them, nor lips to spit them out, so she simply swallowed, though how was a question for the ages (her dragon form had a very odd anatomy). The draconic voice in the farthest reaches of her mind applauded her for being sensible and not making a scene- she was too woozy to argue.

A piercing shriek from behind her caused her to reach up instinctively to cover her ears, forgetting she needed those “hands” to stand, and that her wrists and elbows no longer bent in a way that would allow such movement. A young woman in blood-soaked robes was holding a naginata. Even though her scream had died away, her mouth remained stretched wide in horror as she looked at Nerr. The girl's hairstyle looked familiar, though she could not tell what color it was. When the lancer noticed she was looking at her, the terror on her face morphed into cold, reviled hatred. Oh, _that_ definitely looked familiar. This was the same girl who'd fought with her in Dia, one of her brother's retainers. The one who hated Nohrians- well, the one who was more _vocal_ about hating Nohrians, at least, considering _all_ Hoshidans hated Nohrians.

“Monster...” She seethed, nearly incoherent with rage. Spittle flew from her mouth as she yelled, raising her lance. “Murderous, inhuman beasts!! I'll kill all of you!!” One of the Nohrian soldiers tried to block her as she charged forward, but she swung her naginata, the sticky blade basting in a fresh coat of blood as she slit the man's throat, knocking him aside as he gurgled his final breaths. “You won't ever hurt Takumi-sama!” Her shrill voice bounced around inside Nerr's mind, increasing the nauseating vice grip of her migraine exponentially.  
_“Shut up, girl_...” She half moaned, half slurred, feeling her stomach cramp as another surge of bile rose in her gullet.

The lancer (hadn't she she said her name was Oboro? Boroboro?) responded to her desperate entreaty by swinging the thin blade of her naginata upwards, catching the princess on the underside of her jaw. Had she been human, the blade would've pierced her flesh, cutting through her tongue and probably up into her brain, but the tough scales and leathery hide that encased her head deflected most of the blow. Nonetheless, the sudden jolt made everything flash and waver before her as her head swam with agony. The girl was talking, screeching something that barely sounded like human speech in Nerr's pain addled mind.

“Anyan filth! I won't let you lay a finger on my dear Takumi-sama, you bitch!!” She lifted her weapon again, but the princess was sick of her, literally and figuratively. She raised a hand- claw? Talon? It didn't matter- and struck Oboro across the face. When she'd done the same to Azura the year before, she'd only knocked the other princess down, maybe scratched the skin just enough to draw blood. She saw the flesh on the Hoshidan's face tear into ribbons this time, revealing the deep red muscle beneath.

Oboro fell to the ground, dropping her lance, unable to do anything but lift her shaking hands as if she meant to cover her wounds but could not. Her lips had been cut through, the full lower one flapping loosely as she gave a strained whimper. One eye could not even be seen, a wet, slimy crimson gelatin stuffed into the socket in it's place, oozing down her cheek. It was a sorry, miserable sight, and long ago Nerr would've been horrified, _disgusted_ with what she'd done. Now, she just wanted this battle to end so she could rest. Rearing back, she swiped at the other girl again and again, ignoring her screams as they blended in with the background noise. Each pass of her talons took off more and more meat, her armor and robes shredding like fine gauze.

By the time the fleshy lump finally stopped quivering, it was hard remember it had been human to begin with. Her left side had taken the most damage, with nary a shred of clothing to conceal her wounds. There was nothing obscene left- the skin, and anything remotely vulgar, had been stripped off, jiggling lumps of yellow fat strewn across the floorboards, along with lungs and kidneys and ribs. Most of the meat had been scrapped off her upper arm, exposing the shining connective tissue and bone beneath in places. She assumed her brother had another retainer somewhere, but they were either closer to him, or else had been taken care of by somebody else. That didn't matter to Nerr; at least one of his retainers was here, so he was probably close by. There was one more level to the wall that served as a watchtower. He had to be up there, and if not, someone who knew where he was there. Shaking the viscera from her hands/feet, the princess stepped over the corpse. A pair of large iron braziers flanked a doorway, and she followed the light, feeling herself grow weaker with each step. All she wanted was to sleep, but she knew there would never be any rest until she dealt with Takumi.

It had been a week since Iago had delighted in telling her her little brother would be waiting for her on the battlefield, and even though she had resolved to, she had not come up with a single idea as to how she was going to deal with him. She had to _try_ and be diplomatic, maybe convince him to go into hiding. He would not listen to her- he'd hated her from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her, maybe even longer. All of her injuries and insults to his family and homeland, be they perceived or real, only exacerbated his loathing. He wanted her dead- no, more than that, he wanted her to suffer, and he would not be satisfied to learn that she already was.

Killing him would be the most painless thing to do in the long run, but she owed it to the family she'd abandoned and inadvertently destroyed, to _try_ and reason with him. But that did not mean he had to be whole- losing a finger or five would not stop his ears from working, and she would be damned if she'd try speaking to him while he could still hold that damnable bow. Throwing her weight against the door, it opened, leading to another dark, cramped, and vile staircase. It was shorter than the first one had been, thankfully, but no sooner did she see the light come through then a dark figure stepped into it, blocking most of it. She saw it shift, and a pale green glow emitted from it's hands as a sudden breeze blew through the stairwell. Her eyes widened behind their membrane as Takumi aimed the arrow at her face.

“Hello, nee-san.” The pain was utterly unbearable, the suddenness of the attack, along with the resulting gust of wind, knocking her back. She hit the downward slope of the stairs hard, her large, cumbersome body contorting into awkward angles as it was forced through a space much too small for it. Coming to a halt with her head lower than her body, one front leg pinned beneath her while her hind legs leaned against the mildew dripping down the wall, Nerr felt herself shrink, growing smaller and weaker, though less painfully twisted. Groaning weakly, she rolled over onto her her stomach, trying to push herself to her feet. Something pressed down hard on her back, just between her shoulder blades, keeping her in place. Looking back over her shoulder, she could see Takumi, his pale hair glowing silvery like the moon in the dark stairwell. With color returned to her once more, she could see things much clearer, even in the near absolute black. The prince's face did not look as youthful as it once had, though she could not see many details as her vision swam, and his clothes were filthy and disheveled. A far cry from the prince who had been present at Izana's banquet almost two months ago. Her brother pressed down harder on her back, so she could not look at him any longer. The stairs dug painfully into her ribs and stomach, and she tried to shift to no avail.

“I have waited for too long for this moment, sister. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come!” The gleeful revulsion and abhorrence in his voice was enough to make her feel physically ill. He _enjoyed_ hating her; he reveled in it. Digging his heel into her spine, Takumi stooped down- she assumed, because his voice sounded closer suddenly as he whispered to her. “I shall cherish the sound of life leaving your body. I crave it, more than air- your death will sustain me for a very long time. Do you remember what I told you in Chevalier, sister? _Do you!?”_

He could not control the way his voice rose when he was upset. Yes, Nerr did remember something, though now, it was hard to even remember how to breathe. She was getting so lightheaded... He'd wanted to make her pay. For her sins. For her betrayal... Gods, was her suffering not enough payment for him? She did not want to die; not here, not yet. But her arms were too weak to even try to push herself off the gritty steps. He was drawing his bow back, as far as he could to ensure that his next arrow pierced her skull, she knew it. Suddenly, the air around her felt wet, as if she'd been caught in a sudden downpour. Only, the rain was not falling down onto her; it was spinning rapidly, a waterspout she was trapped in the middle of. Takumi cried out above her, and his weight was removed from her back very quickly as a dull thud sounded further up. At once, the cyclone stopped, the water splashing around her, drenching the princess. She coughed and sputtered, knowing she needed to use the opportunity to get back to feet, but unable to. Instead, she curled into a defensive ball, trying to breathe when it seemed her chest was compressed. Hands, cool and soft, grabbed her face, forcing her to look up. Against the darkness of the stairwell, Azura's pale composition was blinding.

“Nerr! Are you alright?”  
“I...” Her voice trailed away, but the songstress did not wait for an answer. Instead, the other princess pulled her to her feet, displaying much more strength than her slim figure suggested possible. She was dragging Nerr up the stairs, and she had to put all her concentration into lifting her feet and setting them back down on solid ground.

Trying to focus her swimming vision, the Nohrian girl could just make out a dark figure standing in the doorway, aiming a glowing arrow at her once again. Seconds before he could let it fly, Azura pulled one of her hands away from Nerr, raising it. The sliver of stone set in her pendant flashed briefly, and another wall of water went up, this time, right in Takumi's face. There was a muffled blast, and large droplets splashed over the women, but judging by his pained screams, the Hoshidan prince bore that attack worse than they did. As the water fell away once more, running down the steps over their bare feet, the singer let her companion go, taking a moment to pull her forward lest she tumble back down the stairs. Nerr leaned heavily against the rough wall, watching Azura jog up to the landing. She was speaking to Takumi, but her words sounded so muffled...

“This is enough, Takumi...”  
“It's not enough! This is all I have left!! I have to make them _pay!!!”_  
“You're surrounded! Do you think you'll get out of this alive doing what you're doing?”

“Shut the fuck up, Azura! Just shut the fuck up! This doesn't concern you!!” His voice had escalated to a hysterical shriek by that point, jolting Nerr from the daze she'd fallen into. Groaning in pain, she forced one foot in front of the other. Azura was still talking. She was braver than she looked, but then again, love and fear were powerful motivators...

“How does it not concern me?! How is it not my concern to see my little brother trying to kill his sister? How does it not concern me to see what you've become?!” Her voice was just as hysterical as his. Trying to calm herself, the singer reached out to him, sounding tearful. “Takumi-kun... let us help you...” The tips of her fingers brushed against his cheek, and it seemed like a flicker of something akin to recognition passed over his face. But any and every emotion was swallowed by the vortex of seething rage and hatred that contorted his expression. Reaching out his own hand, the young prince grabbed a handful of Azura's long hair, winding it around his fingers as he dragged her to the ground. Crying out in pain and shock, she reached up, trying to no avail to free herself.

“Don't you fucking dare call me that, you bitch... You don't deserve to speak my name... You're not my sister, you Nohrian whore!”  
“ _Takumi!”_ Nerr surprised herself by calling out, not because she hadn't wanted to, but because she wasn't expecting her voice to be audible beyond her own ears. She had finally made it into the sunlight, staggering and exhausted. The prince sneered at her, but she couldn't care less about his loathing. “Let her go. She's not the Nohrian whore you want. Her death would mean as little to you as it would to us.” Takumi laughed darkly.

“This is the might of Nohr before me? Fucking pathetic... Just look at you! So weak... You're disgusting.” When she wasn't being taken unawares by him, she could see that he looked much worse for the wear than she remembered. His hair was greasy and matted, and she could see filth crusted on his skin, dark purple bags under his eyes. There were oozing scabs around his hairline, which made her wonder if he didn't compulsively scratch at his scalp when he was upset- when she was very young, Gunther would have to cut her nails to the quick to keep her from doing the same... He had the audacity to call _her_ disgusting? Still, she would not allow her composure to be ruffled by such childish, petty insults.

“No, Takumi. The might of Nohr is all around you, slaughtering every last one of your soldiers. And you'll be next. Maybe your holy bow will give you enough of an edge to take down one or two. Maybe you can pick off five or ten, or even a hundred. That won't make a _dent_ in our numbers. And you can kill me. You can even kill Azura. But do you know what that will accomplish?  
No. Of course you don't, you foolish, arrogant piece of shit. Because you didn't think that far ahead, because you're too busy throwing a temper tantrum. A prince should always be composed, but you're not a prince; you're a stupid little child. Azura and I are the only things keeping you alive. Do you think the Nohrian army gives a damn if you live or die? They're going to truss your corpse up like a banner and parade it through town. _After_ they get done shoving everything part of themselves into every orifice you posses. You will be _begging_ for death by the time they're through with you.”

“I'm sure that's what you've been waiting for this whole time, you bitch!” That he had remained silent for so long was nothing short of a miracle, but the miracle had ended. “Coward! Nohrian demon! You'd whore out your own mother for glory, wouldn't you? No, you wouldn't even need to; you'd just _kill_ her instead! I hope you rot in hell for all eternity!” His screaming was setting her headache over the edge of what she could bear, and she lunged towards him, grabbing him by the scarf.

“I will see you when I get there. But for now, I need to save you from yourself. Hate me all you want, but I will _not_ be explaining your defiled corpse to Sakura. If you can keep your gods damn trap shut for _five minutes_ , I'll let you see her.” His expression turned from hate to cold fear for one long, terrible second. How she had not been expecting the outraged cry that followed could only be explained by the fact that everything was fading in and out sporadically.  
“ _WHAT!?_ Sakura?! You captured _Sakura?!_ You monster! It's not enough that you murder children- you have to _rape_ them too!?” Takumi was snarling at her, so enraged spittle flew from his mouth with every word. He pulled away from her, backpedaling until he hit the ramparts. His face shifted constantly from anger and hatred, to fear and sorrow. Wincing, Azura stood up as well, trying to take a step closer to him.

“No!! Don't come near me! You monsters! You demons!!”  
“Takumi... Listen to me. Sakura is _fine_. Nobody hurt her; nobody is _going_ to hurt her--”

“Shut the fuck up! Why should I believe you?! Nohrians are all liars; heartless, soulless _liars!! You_ said you cared about us, but you turned on us the first chance you got! _She_ was supposed to help us, but she ruined _everything!”_ The younger man rounded on her again, and Nerr could clearly see the tears coursing down his cheeks as he gasped for air. In his misery, he looked even more ragged.  
“We were supposed to be a family! Why did you go back to Nohr!? _Why?!_ Tell me _why_ , you miserable slut!!! Why didn't you choose us, why didn't you _love_ us?! Traitorous _bitch!!”_ Throwing his arms over his face, Takumi began sobbing in earnest. Despite his vitriol, despite every horrible, hateful thing that had just spewed from his mouth, Nerr felt her anger drain away as she watched him. He looked so small and pathetic when he cried... She wanted to hug him and make his pain stop, just as she would've done with Leo or Elise.

“Takumi...” Her voice was quieter now, barely above a hoarse whisper. “I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry... I'm sorry things turned out this way. But... I can't love you if you won't let me. We pushed each other away at first, but it doesn't have to be that way now. Let me help you... I'll take you to Sakura. I'll keep you safe, both of you, I promise.” Her mouth shouldn't have been making promissory notes her circumstance's treasury would not be able to cash, but it seemed the only way to get through to him. Sniffling, her brother slowly lowered his arms. With his hair in his face, she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
“You'll take me to Sakura...?”  
“Yes.” Maybe she was getting somewhere. Trying to smile, she held out her hands, empty and inviting. Judging by the way he lowered his head, he was looking at them.  
“...no.”  
“What? Takumi, what are you--” Azura had no time to finish her inquiry as the prince turned, swiftly climbing to the top of one of the parapets. Turning back to the princesses, he smiled widely, his cheeks still damp with tears as he laughed brokenly.

“I weep for my poor little sister, but I won't suffer the same fate. You won't keep _me_ prisoner... see? Do you SEE?! You can lure the others into your traps, but not me. I win, Nohrians. You lose.” With those final, cryptic words, he leaned backwards, his heels coming off the stone as he fell out of view.

Nerr screamed despite herself, her voice mingling with Azura's as they rushed forward. She leaned over the lowest edge, looking down, though not seeing much as everything blurred and distorted around her. There had to be a ledge, some kind of protrusion he could catch himself on. He hadn't just fallen to his death. He _couldn't_ be dead yet; she was supposed to try and protect him from Father, not himself! A quiet sob behind her drew her attention. Azura was looking down as well, tears dripping from her eyes as she shook her head slightly.

“No... Takumi... please, no...” The Nohrian girl had been more shocked than saddened, but watching the singer cry made her own throat tighten. Swallowing hard, she groped around at her waist, trying to find her dragonstone. The pain of her organs and nerves reworking themselves into a dragon's anatomy dropped her to her knees- her front knees, at least. It took a moment of resting her head against the stone, listening to Azura shriek at her, before she could stand again.

“Nerr! What are you doing?!”  
_“I'm going after him. He might still be alive!_ ”  
“You know he's not!” The singer's tiny hands clutched at the membrane stretched between her wings. Did she think she was tugging at cloth? “We're over fifty feet up! No one could survive a fall like that!”  
“ _You'd be surprised how many anecdotes I have that start with 'they said no one could survive that'...”_

“Nerr... Iago's men are going to make their way here soon. If you aren't here, they'll think... They'll think you're helping him escape.” Her stern face cracked just long enough for Nerr to see the misery and vulnerability there. “I can't lose a sister and a brother in the same day...”  
“... _You won't. I'm going to bring your brother back, if nothing else._ ” Clambering over the top of the ramparts, the princess threw herself off the roof as well. The wind jostling her about would've been cutting had she not been covered in a thick hide. Azura had been right; they were very high up.

Spreading her wings mid fall seemed like a wise idea, but her entire body jerked suddenly, sending pain shooting down her spine. Wishing she had teeth to grit, Nerr tucked her wings in slightly to catch less air and quicken her descent. She landed about twenty or so feet from the wall, releasing her grip on her stone the moment her feet touched solid ground. All of a sudden, everything began going dark around the edges of her vision. She stumbled towards the wall, momentum carrying her forward rather than her willpower. She could feel her pulse in her neck, thrumming against her skin faster than she'd ever felt before. Maybe she had transformed too much today? But no, only twice in over a week? That could hardly be called “too much”... The ground around her was a shifting blur of green, though there was one large splash of red about two or so yards from the wall. That must've been where Takumi fell, but where was he? She hadn't passed a mangled corpse, hadn't heard any whimpering or cries of someone injured calling for help...

Someone _was_ whimpering, though. It was her. The world spun and she pitched forward, vomit spewing from her mouth as if a giant hand had wrapped around her and squeezed. Again and again she heaved, uncontrollably. The pain was excruciating, but through it, a thought formed. No, not a thought; she was too tired to think. A memory. Years ago, in the Northern Citadel, shortly after Flora and Felicia came... She'd gotten so sick, but all she could remember was the burning and vomiting and pain. Felicia had saved her life that day... This was not an adverse side effect of being a dragon; she was dying. Burning alive from a fever whose flames she stoked by staggering through battle. Her legs were too weak to continue supporting the dead weight of her body. She felt herself hit the ground, but it seemed after the fact. Laying on her side, she retched again, feeling the watery foam run down her face and neck, soaking into her hair, but she could do nothing about it. Her stomach was being ripped apart from the inside.

Almost like an afterthought, she remembered that there was a baby in there, a pre-baby. She was keeping it alive; did that mean it was dying now as well? Well, that had been what she'd wanted from the beginning, but it seemed like a hollow victory now... The ground vibrated under her head and she gagged, but nothing came up this time. Everything was very dark. Her eyes were closed, they had to be. Someone lifted her head, and a voice spoke to her, but it was so far away. “##rr@$ A##... ##ou... o##y@$” She could not respond to the burbling; everything had faded away by that point.

000000000000  
Awmigods! Noes! Guess Nerr was playing on “Classic” mode on that run. But I said 'Rising Dark' would be a rewrite of the whole game, and the game don't end here, so let's head to the Dragon's Gate and change this shit to “Casual” for the next chapter.


	25. Neglected, Resurrected

000000000000  
Ch. 25- “Neglected, Resurrected”  
000000000000  
A/N- Okay, so as you might remember, Nerr pretty much just died in the last chapter. But... the story was being told from her perspective... So... what do I do now? ...Welp, I guess Azura has to be good for something, right? Warning- long filler is long.  
000000000000  
“It seems we're fearfully made and designed...”  
000000000000

Azura watched the achromatic dragon scale the ramparts and drop from sight, just as Takumi had. What was she thinking? The Wall of Susano-O was more than seventy feet from the foundation to it's apex- the point they stood at was no less than fifty feet. No one could survive such a fall... She did not want to see what was left of her little brother after such a traumatic end. Gods, what had become of him? The Takumi she remembered was always prim and polished, effortlessly put together. Given who his retainer was, that was no surprise. She had seen Oboro-san on her way after Nerr, or at least, what was left of her. That had been the Nohrian princess's doing, no doubt- that or a bear had made it's way to the top of the wall. Azura didn't know what was wrong with her. Nerr hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, that much was clear, but today was beyond the pale. As the songstress sang, channeling the magic in her blood through her pendant to imbue those around her with it's radiant energy, she had see the other girl stagger around the wall, lashing at anyone in Hoshidan robes who dared walk across her line of sight. She hadn't seen Nerr actually attack Oboro-san, but that was a blessing. The closest thing she could think of to compare that behavior to happened in Shirasagi years ago, when she was just starting to get used to her new family.

She had accompanied Ryouma and Hinoka to the town square where she'd heard a loud growling noise. There had been a dog backed between two of the stalls in the bazaar. It growled as it stumbled, loosing it's footing and occasionally falling flat to the ground, only to pick itself back up and continue it's pattern. Thick white foam dripped from it's jowls, flying everywhere when it barked. Hinoka had moved between her and the dog like a human shield, but Ryouma was the one who unsheathed his blade, directing the Raijinto's holy magic at the poor beast. It yelped in agony before falling to the ground, dead, it's body still convulsing as it smoked. Azura hadn't even noticed she'd started crying until the high prince told her not to.

When animals were that sick, he'd explained, nothing could be done to help them. They would die slow, painful deaths and pass their illness on to anyone unlucky enough to get close to them. The songstress shook her head violently, wiping her tears away with her filthy gloves. There were holes in them. No, this was no time to be weak. Hadn't she sworn to protect her sister all those months ago? She was doing a poor job of it, she knew, but to even harbor such defeatist thoughts was pathetic even for her. The only reason the other princess had dragged herself onto the battlefield in the first place was because of her. She knew that. Nerr's patience for Takumi had long since run out- if that's what it took to quicken the end of the war, she would've gladly let him fall in battle. Even Sakura's misery would not be much of a deterrent; she would've justified it to herself when she could, and ignored the young priestess when she couldn't.

But Nerr was trying, in her own words, “to be a good sister” to Azura. And yes, she could be cold and abrasive, if not downright cruel at times... But there was goodness in her soul. Warmth and kindness, and love- love for everyone around her if they were sympathetic enough to worm their way into her heart. She worked tirelessly for those she loved, even shambling onto a battlefield slurring her words and barely able to stand in some misguided hope that she could talk down a man who was far beyond gone. Turning on her heel, Azura dashed back down the staircase, the water from her spells mixing with the dust on the steps to form a film of mud that clung to the soles of her feet. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she ran and wished she could sit and rest for a moment.

Using the power mixed in with her blood for anything remotely offensive exhausted her. Mother had warned her about doing that, saying that only someone incredibly strong and robust could withstand the physical toll it would take on their body. The thought of training had never been agreeable to Azura. She would watch the soldiers in Hoshido hitting each other with bokto and bo, would see the bruises and gashes left as a result, and promptly walk away. No one had ever pressured her about it, either. Nohrian or not, she was a princess, Mikoto-sama had told her gently. Her place was not on a battlefield, but protected by those who's duty it was to fight. Her siblings held a similar view. How different things might've been had she remained in Nohr during her childhood, where training was mandatory. Perhaps she wouldn't be so out of breath as she made her way down the second flight of stairs.

Nerr and Takumi both had jumped off to the other side of the wall, the side leading to Hoshido proper, the side not yet under Nohrian control. As she ran, trying to ignore the cramping in her calves, Azura tried to collect her thoughts. What if they found Takumi? What then? Would Garon insist on using him as a warning for what would happen to anyone else who dared stand up to the might of the Nohrian army? How would Hinoka and Ryouma react when they found out? How would Sakura? Oh gods, Sakura... just thinking about the young princess made the singer's heart do a flip flop. It felt like she had been running for hours, though it had surely only been minutes. There were corridors that led through the wall at the base- all she had to do was find one, then get her bearings and figure out where the hell Nerr had gone. A small part of her was tempted to ask one of her Nohrian siblings to accompany her- just because she loved Hoshido did not mean the feeling was mutual and regardless of what any would-be attacker thought about her, the fact remained that she was coming with the enemy.

But at the same time, if Takumi was alive, if by some miracle, the gods had been watching over him and spared him, the sight of her approaching with Nohrians in tow would send him into a frenzy. No, it would be easier to talk to him by herself. Maybe, if he wasn't trying to kill her, she could pinpoint exactly what that malefic aura surrounding him was. She'd only felt something like that once before that she could remember, when she was a little girl. Her mother had taken her back to Valla, to one of the few remaining forests. It had been so peaceful, such a happy outing, listening to her mother's stories (but too entranced with the pretty bird song from the trees to pay much attention), until the chill came. It was as if night had fallen; the birds stopped singing, and the very air seemed to grow dark and heavy, a physical darkness, like a fog. It frightened her mother, who took her hand and ran from the forest as fast as they could go. That was the same cold, stagnant darkness that had surrounded Takumi... It seemed impossible, that anything from there could've gotten out of it's own accord.

But Azura didn't have time to focus on things from other kingdoms; there were plenty of horrors occurring within the two she was currently trapped between. She'd finally gotten out of the dank stairwell, the setting sun still bright after the prolonged darkness. Leaning against the rough bricks, the Hoshidan woman closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She could feel dust and grime sticking to her sweat-slicked skin like a film; she was loathe to even think of what her dress looked like. Camilla and Elise had often tried to entice her to wear more traditional Norhian clothes in traditional Nohrian colors, but she'd always politely declined. Her clothes were the one transient link to Hoshido she still had; she was not ready to exchange that for the repressed darkness of Nohr. Still, it seemed dark clothes were at least pragmatic during a war... Azura's breathing had barely returned to normal when a scream tore through the air, sending her heart jolting in her chest. Her eyes flew open, and the songstress felt her heart catch in her throat at the scene playing out before her.

In the field on the other side of the ravine, Nohrian soldiers were hacking Hoshidans into pieces... Judging by the screams and the way they writhed, trying to break free from their attackers as their limbs were shattered and ripped away, many of them were still alive. Though thankfully, not for long, it seemed. Heads were driven onto pikes, arms and legs used as clubs to beat those few still clinging to life... Some of the soldiers seemed less interested in using the bodies before them as tools of violence and fear, kneeling over or laying on top of them, rutting like animals in full view of everyone and without a care. It was impossible to tell if their unwilling partners were alive or not, but neither possibility was anything less than horrific. Loud moaning filled the air, some drawn out in pain whilst others were emitted in pure pleasure. Both were underscored by sobbing. Azura felt her hands go to her mouth, trying to stifle a scream that would not come in the first place. Never in her life had she seen anything so disgusting, so horrendous. She'd never assumed people were capable of such depravity. Cruelty, yes, hatred and pettiness and a general dickish nature, of course. But this? Surely, this was not what Nerr had in mind when she had spoken of “psychological warfare” all those months ago. No, Nerr would be just as horrified as she was, she would've charged into those monsters' midst and cut them down, made them stop--

It was in that moment that the singer remembered the task she'd taken up before the horrors brought her mind to a numbed standstill. Forcing herself to look away, Azura walked (not ran, that would look too suspicious) as quickly as she could towards the main gates of the wall, which had been broken open, the wood charred and splintered. Inside, the soldiers that weren't taking part in the slaughter and debasement were trying to set up a makeshift camp, treating their injured comrades. Many of the Nohrians fared no better than their enemies, missing limbs, trying to hold close the gashes in their sides from which their guts were leaking out... As she walked, the princess came across one man lying on a threadbare blanket on the dusty floor. Most of his skin had burned away, a few charred flakes still hanging from his arms and neck, blood and watery pus oozing from the wounds. He no longer had lips or a nose. She had to shut her eyes as she walked past, because otherwise, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop staring. The air was heavy with the stench of blood and vomit and urine; it was like walking through a hospice. She could see the door on the other side, all she had to do was pass through it...

Such a short journey seemed to take years. Normally, Azura stayed out of the way after battles; she could not do much to help, and she did not have any healing skills. Sometimes she fetched water or bandages, but normally, no one asked her even to do that. Perhaps they didn't think she was capable of dealing with such horrible things, and thought they were protecting her. They were right, she realized bitterly, as she slipped through the heavy wooden door that lead to the heartland of Hoshido. The very sight of the aftermath of battle left her weak in the knees. She had been sheltered, so very sheltered... She'd heard, too, of the “sheltered Nohrian princess” when she lived in Hoshido. She'd been disgusted, enraged, that her own father would take more care to protect an enemy pawn than her... But Nerr wasn't the one who cringed away from dead bodies, she wasn't the one who grew lightheaded when people screamed as they died slowly and in agony; no, she was the soldier. Azura was the sheltered Nohrian princess... On the other side of the wall, the screaming was fainter, the air cleaner. She inhaled deeply, and looked up, craning her head back to try and see the ramparts. She could just make out a much taller bastion, which had to be where the three siblings had had their final altercation. Unfortunately, there was a thick patch of undergrowth between her and the basic area she needed to search.

Breathing deeply to steel herself, the songstress ran forward, pushing her way through the dense bushes, wincing as nettles stung her feet and thorns cut her arms and legs. Stumbling a bit, she caught herself before she could fall completely, breaking into a run as her feet touched the rough grass once more. Her golden eyes scanned the area, looking for some sign of her brother. A scrap of cloth, his Fuujin yumi, a broken body... but there was nothing. No sign of him anywhere. How was that possible? Unless he had fallen further, but how much further could he have gone? No, there had to be a body somewhere, it couldn't have gotten up and walked away...

A quiet whimper close to the base of the wall gave her pause, and she stopped for a moment. Was it Takumi? Or another Hoshidan? Were they injured, or was it just a ruse? After her last solo encounter with Hoshidan soldiers, she was in no hurry to ever go near one again without someone familiar present... The whimper grew louder, followed by loud retching, metallic clanking, and a thud. That... didn't sound like someone setting up an ambush... Swallowing her fear, Azura continued walking forward, gasping despite herself as she came across the source of the noise, a feminine form in familiar black armor, trembling on the ground. There was a large, bloody smear on the grass a few feet away, but that seemed like a secondary revelation. Crying out in panic, the Hoshidan woman ran towards the other girl, dropping to her knees and rolling her over onto her back. Her eyes were open, but just barely, unfocused slits. Vomit stained the side of her face, sticking to her hair.

“Nerr?! Are you okay?!” There was no answer, the other girl completely limp in her grasp. Unable to think of anything else to do, Azura pressed the backs of her fingers to Nerr's forehead. She felt cold and clammy... Hadn't she just had a fever earlier that day? How could she be cold now? She had no idea. Sakura would've known what to do, even Hinoka had been trying her hand out at using staves... Looking around, the singer felt her breathing begin to quicken. The area looked deserted, but that didn't mean there weren't enemies lying in wait nearby. If she screamed, she would probably alert hostile Hoshidans to her location long before any Nohrians heard her. Maybe if she dragged the other princess, but... she didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she had fallen when she jumped and injured herself; you weren't supposed to move people who had fallen, she knew that much. But that was all she knew... Why hadn't she seeked out Jakob or Kaze before coming out; they were Nerr's retainers, they could be trusted... Why hadn't she thought things through? Tears burned her eyes and throat as she looked back down... All she wanted to do was help; why was that so hard?

“Help...” She whispered, hoping that, if no one else, the gods might hear her pitiful cry. “Please help...”  
“So that's where you ran off to.” Azura could not stop the fearful scream that tore from her throat as she jolted, looking over her shoulder at the direction of the voice. It was that man, that pirate, Shura... The one who'd turned her living hell into a nightmare. He was approaching from the same directions she'd come from, lowering his bow as he came closer. He frowned at her, the lines around his mouth carved deep.

“Are you fucking stupid? Don't scream like that; you'll alert every Hoshidan within ten miles! It's just me.” That did nothing to put her at ease. Even though she knew she could do no more to stop him from doing whatever he wanted now than she could've fifteen years ago, she drew Nerr's lifeless body closer, glaring down the horrible man.  
“Why are you here?” She hissed. “Come to finish what you started all those years ago? Kidnapping me wasn't enough; are you going to kill me now?” The older man opened his mouth to say something, nothing pleasant judging by his expression, but promptly closed it. He exhaled sharply through his nose.

“No. I'm here under orders.”  
“Who's orders? Iago's?” She wondered. She wouldn't put hiring an assassin past that dreadful man...  
“No. Lady Nerr's. Ever since I entered her service, my duty has been to keep an eye on you. I thought she was being overprotective, but I get it now; you're kind of an idiot, aren't you? Wandering off alone into hostile enemy territory... And what the fuck happened to her?” Shouldering his bow, the pirate knelt down beside Azura, paying her disgust and anger no mind. Nerr ordered him to stalk her? The man who'd kidnapped her? How could she do something so horrible, how could she think that was okay? But there was no time to think about things like that, not when the woman she wanted to be angry at was growing limper by the minute. Forcing her anger aside, she took note of the healing staff tied to the man's belt.

“You can use healing magic. You can help her, yes?” Shura had been looking the Nohrian princess over, two fingers pressed to the underside of her jaw. His expression had grown darker and darker until he removed his hand, a bitter look on his face.  
“No. I don't have the know-how or the skills to fix something like this.”  
“Something like what?” The way he'd said that made her stomach clench painfully.  
“...one of my old crew mates got sick like this after he got hurt in an attack, a long time ago. His heart was going a thousand beats a minute just like Lady Nerr's... he died about an hour later. We couldn't do anything to save him.”

“Well, you have to do something to save Nerr! She saved your miserable, worthless life- now, you make it up to her and save hers!” Shura looked up at her, a hint of exasperation on his otherwise despondent face.  
“What do you want me to do? I told you, I can't heal--”  
“Then take her inside to one of the healers that can! There's an army regiment in there full of healers; somebody has to be able to do something!” Azura had watched her mother fade away, a long, slow, excruciating death... she didn't want to watch anyone else die like that, especially not someone she cared about.

The older man knelt in silence for a few more seconds, before his eyes turned hard. He reached out, taking the other princess from her grasp (Azura was reluctant to let him, but she knew she couldn't carry another person, much less in armor) and getting to his feet. The singer followed suit, and was preparing to follow him back towards the corridor that led into the wall when Shura began walking in the opposite direction. She ran forward to stop him.

“Where are you going!?”  
“I know someone who might be able to help. He has a... I don't know what you'd call it- clinic, maybe?- set up about a quarter mile from here.” He stepped around the princess, his eyes darting around as he walked quickly. Azura had no choice but to follow him. “I would rather have all my teeth drawn than see him again- I might kind of owe him a lot of money- but... you were right. Lady Nerr saved my life; I owe her everything.”  
“Then why won't you turn around and take her inside where there are healers waiting!? She might die before you get to your... whoever!” Shura seemed to be biting back the urge to respond, quite literally as she watched his jaw work. He shook his head slightly, two-toned curls bouncing.

“Then I'll have to make sure I get there quick. You should go back, milady. People will worry if you disappear.” Azura couldn't keep the scowl off her face at that.  
“As if you of all people care if my presence is missed. And you're crazy if you think I'm leaving you alone with Nerr. She might trust you. I don't.”  
“I figured as much. Well, you need to pick up the pace then, princess.” Without another word, the pirate broke into a run. By the time the singer realized that she too had to run, all she could see of him was his ragged cloak billowing out in the distance. Her legs burned as they pumped, but she pushed down her discomfort.  
000

The sun had nearly completely set by the time they reached Shura's mystery healer (at least, it had set as much as it would in Hoshido). Azura had never been so out of breath in her life. Her throat felt as though she had been eating sand, and it was taking all her strength to continue standing. The place they had stopped at was a small building, half concealed by the blanket of leafy vines that grew over it. The windows were dark, and covered in bars. It looked so out of place in Hoshido, something that she would've expected to see in Nohr. Shifting his grip on Nerr's nearly lifeless body, the older man kicked the heavy wooden door several times. Azura could hear shuffling inside, and a slot opened at eye level, revealing a pair of round glasses.

“Hello? Can I help you?”  
“Open the fuck up, Senno.”  
“What's that?” An unctuous voice that reminded her unpleasantly of Iago called out a bit louder. “I'm afraid I can't hear you over your horrible attitude, rude stranger.” Breathing deeply and looking like all he wanted was to break the door down, Shura forced himself to speak in a less brusque manner.

“I have a very ill girl here. She might die. Please, Senno-san, open the door.” The slot closed, but all manner of heavy clanking and loud clicks could be heard just beyond the door. When it finally swung open, Azura could see that there were locks running down the length of it. A man stood there, with shaggy dark hair, wearing dusty white robes reminiscent of an apothecary. He smirked at Shura.  
“See now? Is it really so hard to show an old acquaintance a bit of respect? My my...” His gaze roamed from the limp princess to the panting one. “You certainly keep affluent-looking company these days. But I see what you mean about the dying thing; come in, come in- don't touch anything.”

As both people (and their unconscious third) stepped into the building, the man, Senno, began throwing all the locks once more. Azura took the opportunity to look around. It seemed that she had walked into a library, only it was not just books lining the shelves. Though there was an impressive number of tomes and scrolls, every available surface was covered in jars and tins. Bunches of loose herbs hung from the walls, as well as other things; horns and feathers, snowy white and gleaming gold... Bunches of claws and fangs, wings of all shapes and sizes... One jar, filled with cloudy liquid, held gelatinous looking orbs. It took a closer inspection for her to realize it was full of eyeballs, their irises milky white. Recoiling in fear and disgust, the songstress backed into the owner, jumping away from him at once.

“Please, refrain from being so jumpy in my home. It wouldn't do for you to knock something over. This way, this way...” He beckoned them deeper inside, and Azura was tempted to run back out, but knew she had to stay as she watched Shura take Nerr into one of the back rooms. She could not leave her sister alone in this... this house of horrors (also, it would be almost impossible to reach those top locks on her own...). Senno was speaking as they walked, his voice echoing then growing flatter as they passed different rooms. “I must say, it's quite a surprise to see you again, Shura-san. It's been, what? Eight, nine years? You popped back into Hoshido for a spell, racked up a hefty bill, then poof! Vanished into thin air.”

“Guess it slipped my mind...”  
“Well, I see your slippery mind landed you in more respectable waters. Is that, or is that not, Princess Traitor herself lolling about in your arms?” Given that the men were further ahead, Azura could not see their interactions, but she assumed Shura was giving the other man a hateful glare during the lapse of conversation. “Oh, that's right, you're a Nohrian now. That's disrespectful. Well, just dump her on the table.”

They'd stopped in a large room, and there was indeed a large wooden table in the center of it. Dark stains, that did not look like the natural grain of the wood, dotted the worn surface, a particularly large one in the center. The pirate gently laid down the woman in his arms. Her head fell to the side. Senno frowned, gingerly lifting an arm, before letting it fall as well. The sharp edges of her gauntlet left a deep gouge on the wood.

“So what happened to her? Snake bite? Wasting hex?”  
“I couldn't tell you. She's been sick for a while, that's about as much as I know.” He turned towards Azura. “What about you, princess? You talk to to her; has she told you anything?”  
“...no.” Shura was right, the two women did speak often, but... never about anything personal. They spoke about the situation with the army, and about how they would try to convince their siblings that their father was too dangerous to be allowed to continue ruling- and living. Once or twice, Nerr had mentioned how sick she had been the night before, complaining that she'd thrown up everything Gunther had forced her to eat... Azura had usually laughed at that. It seemed funny at the time, but now...

“She... she's had a fever for a few days. And headaches. She throws up a lot... she said it was her nerves.” While she spoke, the apothecary (it was only just striking her as odd that the man was a merchant, and not a healer) had been poking and prodding the other princess, feeling her forehead, even pressing two fingers to her jaw just as Shura did. He frowned as he pulled his fingers away, giving Azura a stern look.

“I don't think you're telling me the truth, 'princess'.”  
“What?”  
“You see, I've seen these symptoms many times before. This is the result of something getting infected, usually a wound. The infection spreads poison through the blood, which leads to death. It is a slow, painful process. I'd say this woman has been growing progressively more ill for at least a few weeks now, so let's try again; what happened?”

“I-- I don't know!” The songstress wracked her brain, trying to think of what could've happened over the past month. They'd fought at Fort Jinya; maybe Jakob hadn't healed one of her shuriken wounds properly? Or maybe there had been another assassin; Nerr had a bad habit of hiding their bodies so no one would know about their attempts on her life... There were a lot of possibilities, but she couldn't know anything for certain. She shook her head, feeling her stomach sink. “I don't know...” The merchant sighed.

“Well, I suppose I can dig around a little, try and find the cause on my own. It's probably too late to do anything, but closure and all that.”  
“No!” The Hoshidan woman surprised herself with the force behind her words. “Don't speak so lackadaisically about this! Shura said you can help, and I expect you to do everything in your power to make her better. If you're reluctant to do any favors because he owes you money, don't worry about that; I'll pay you myself.” Senno sneered at her, reminding her more and more of Iago. She wanted nothing more than to slap that indolent expression off his face.

“Is the word of royalty supposed to mean anything to me? You people are the best at putting off payments for your debts until judgment day.”  
“The word of royalty means I have access to the coin you want. You save my sister, and I'll see this bastard's debts are paid to you with interest.” She knew she was lying through her teeth, she did not have access to any money, but she would find a way. She would be damned if she would let someone die because of greed. The merchant looked at her thoughtfully, but nodded.  
“Very well. I shall put all of my considerable and superior knowledge to good use. You'll have to remove her armor, though; Nohrian armor always baffled me.”

The truth was, it baffled Azura too; she had not idea how to undo the many straps and clasps that held the ebon plates in place. Shura seemed much more familiar with it, and between the two of them, they had set the black steel in a pile beside the table. Nerr's clothes were drenched in sweat, and she trembled as they stripped her of her outer shell. The last thing Azura did was pull loose the brass hairpin dangling loosely above her clipped ear. Senno, in that time, had donned an apron and a pair of long gloves. He smiled disarmingly at the pair.

“You two can wait outside; I'll probably be here a while. Oh, and you might want to close the door on your way out; these procedures tends to not be for the faint of heart. Or stomach.” The songstress had opened her mouth to argue, but a firm hand gripped her shoulder, leading her from the room. Shura shut the door before she could even attempt to look back. With the actual target of her frustration now locked away, she turned instead on the pirate.

“Why did you come here? Why did you bring her here?” The man remained silent, pulling two chairs from a nearby table closer to the door and sitting down on one of them. “Don't think you can just sit there and give me the silent treatment. Answer me! There were healers not twenty feet from where we are, but you dragged Nerr all the way out here to this freak show who looks like an apothecary from hell! Why would you do that?!” Shura kept his eyes focused on the wall, rather than the princess glaring at him.

“In the absence of direct orders, a shinobi must always keep their master's best interests in mind. My parents taught me that when I was young.”  
“Then why--”  
“Because it was the smartest option I had.” He snapped at her. “Lady Nerr tasked Kaze and myself to dig into that snake Iago's affairs. Being so far away from Nohr, we couldn't find out much, but what we did learn was bad enough. He has a way of making people he doesn't like disappear, and it's no secret that he doesn't like her. Most of those healers you keep talking about are his people, the ones who were raping and dismembering the Hoshidans we defeated, not necessarily in that order. Maybe they wouldn't have run straight to him if we had taken her to one of them, maybe he wouldn't have told them to kill her, but make it look like a natural death, I don't know. What I do know is that if Lady Nerr were conscious, the first words out of her mouth would've been, 'don't let Iago know I'm sick'. She would rather take a chance than walk into near certain death.”

He was right. Every word out of his mouth rang truthful. If left up to her own devices, Azura would've just brought the other woman inside to the first healer she spotted. And then what? What if they were one of Iago's lackeys, what if they didn't do anything, or just made everything worse? Such a thought hadn't even crossed her mind until that minute. Shura's voice had grown calmer.

“Senno's what you'd call a 'shade-tree' healer. He might not have formal training, but he probably knows more than most physicians. I met him a long time ago; he reattached one of my old crew's hands- sure, it didn't work perfectly after that, but it beats having a stump.”  
“...is that when you didn't pay him?”  
“I was living hand to mouth; I didn't have enough coin for a crust of bread, much less to pay off someone else's surgery. If I'd known I would come crawling back to his doorstep for help, I might've been a bit more diligent in paying him back...” They lapsed into silence, and Azura watched him. He was looking at the door, his face tight with worry. She suddenly felt guilty for worrying about leaving Nerr alone with him. Maybe he had done bad things in the past, but it seemed like he was really trying to become a better person; she simply hadn't cared. Forgiveness did not come easily to her.

“Shura? I... I'm sorry for being so short with you earlier. I know you--” She paused as he held up a hand to stop her.  
“That's enough. You don't have to apologize to me about anything, milady. I ruined your life. If you wanna hate me until your dying day, you have every right to do so. I'm not trying to earn your forgiveness, because I know I have no right to it. I just wanna do right by people now. Especially you and Lady Nerr.” Azura did not know how to respond to that, so she remained silent, slowly lowering herself onto the chair beside the older man and joining him in his vigil. It was the first time since she had learned who he was that she had been in his presence without being overcome with anger.  
000

It was hard to tell how long they had been sitting there. There were candles and lanterns in the building (it seemed too large and oddly designed to be a traditional house), but they never guttered, leading Azura to believe they were enchanted to burn continuously. Heavy drapes were drawn over the scant few windows, so she couldn't see the sun, though she could see roaches scurrying over the walls, occasionally over her bare feet as well. Vaguely, she wondered if anyone had noticed she and Nerr were gone yet. Were they looking for them, or had they assumed Hoshidans had captured them? Their siblings were worried, she knew that much. Camilla would probably be in a blind panic by now. Hinoka would've been too, had she been the one waiting for their return. She would've gotten on her pegasus and would be scouring the countryside looking for them...

The thought filled her with melancholy, and she rubbed her eyes. Nerr's retainers were probably worried, too, especially Jakob. It was clear his devotion was born of something much stronger than simply gratitude as he would have her believe. Her heart went out to the steward, pining for a woman who barely noticed he existed... She could only imagine how tense things must've been back in the infamous “Northern Citadel”. Gunther too, she realized with a dull pang in her stomach; he was probably terrified by now, checking and double checking for Nerr everywhere, only to find no sign of her.

The singer turned over the hairpin in her hands, the brass growing warm from her touch. It had taken her a long time realize why the other princess had treasured such an obviously cheap trinket so dearly. She wondered what was going on in that room, and hoped that the Nohrian girl wasn't awake for it. She would be lonely and afraid; if Gunther were there, he would've been in the room with her, holding her hand whether she was awake or not, probably even helping Senno do whatever he was doing. The older knight was usually the one setting his young fiancé's broken bones in place while Azura was cringing and hiding behind her fingers. She wished she had someone like that, someone who loved her so dearly. Someone who's presence made her light up from the inside. She'd had a few infatuations when she lived in Hoshido, the sons of nobles who came to the castle, but they were always stamped out rather quickly.

Some of the boys already had arranged marriages (though they would've been happy to have her as a mistress, she was sure), but most of them simply scoffed and sneered at the anyan scum who dared gaze upon them. The horrible things they said about her when they knew she was in earshot, laughing about how she probably spread her legs for anyone who walked by (as was the Nohrian way) was almost as hurtful as their cold, hateful eyes. Love quickly became something bitter and unpleasant, though she still recalled the way her mother had lit up in King Garon's presence, the way she had laughed and smiled when he doted on her, happier than Azura could remember her being for so long... She wanted that kind of happiness, too.

Nerr would probably tell her she was setting her sights too high; nobles weren't all they were cracked up to be. She'd laugh and say Azura needed to find herself a nice peasant boy who could bake well. Truth be told, that actually sounded nice... The songstress was pulled from her thoughts as the door in front of her swung open. Senno stood in the frame, his apron and gloves saturated with blood. At once, both she and Shura were on their feet, the pirate speaking the words she was too afraid to.

“What the hell happened?!”  
“Oh, this?” The merchant looked down at himself and shrugged. “You don't need to worry about this. The good news is, your little princess friend is alive. Just barely, but alive.” Azura felt her heart grow lighter as she heaved a sigh of relief. That was all she wanted to hear. Maybe she hadn't been able to save Takumi... but at least someone was okay. She would take that victory, no matter now tiny.  
“Can I see her?”  
“If you want to, but you probably--”

She didn't wait for him to continue, pushing past him, too relieved to pay any attention to they way the blood on his gloves smeared over her dress. Her smile contorted into a grimace of horror as she stepped into the room. The overwhelming stench of blood hit her like a slap to the face. She hadn't smelled anything that strong since the massacre in Chevalier. Beneath the coppery tang, there was a hint of something fetid, like rotting meat. There were bowls and jars lining every surface, each of them full of thick, syrupy blood. Nerr was still lying on the table, her blouse cut open. It seemed like she was covered in dark lesions, until Azura noticed they were moving slightly. Nearly every inch of exposed flesh was coated in leeches, their slimy bodies writhing as they gorged themselves on her. The songstress could utter no words; all she could manage was a weakly squeak as she backed away, colliding with Shura. The older man was just as taken aback, but expressed his discontent quite eloquently... using every curse word she had ever heard, in both Nohrian and Hoshidan dialects.

“What the fuck is going on?! Get those things off of her!!” Was just about the only properly structured sentence he uttered. Senno clucked his tongue, walking back into the room. He reached out, plucking a thick leech from the (hopefully) unconscious princess's ribs. Azura could see the ring left behind where it's razor sharp teeth had drilled into her flesh, still oozing blood.

“These 'things' are just about the only thing keeping your young friend alive, Shura-san. As I told you, when someone has an infection as severe as your princess, it poisons their blood. Normally, such a thing kills people dead if left untreated for so long, no two ways about it, but by some miracle, Nerrida-sama- that is her name, yes?- was still clinging to life when you brought her here. I could've just given up and let nature run it's course, but what a fascinating opportunity.  
So I put my knowledge to work. I had to bleed her to get as much of the poisoned blood out as possible, but people generally don't live very long when deprived of blood, so I whipped up a blood replenishing potion- my own recipe, thank you very much. The leeches help automate the cycle so I don't have to keep wasting my time opening a new vein; they close unusually quickly on this one. If I'm not mistaken, she's a manakete, isn't she- the ears give it away. Utterly fascinating!” Azura had been trying not to vomit as she listened to that spiel. The sight of the leeches, still wriggling as they drank their fill, was hypnotic in a macabre way.

“So... so did you find out what was making her sick?” He had said an injury caused infections like that. She always thought Nerr healed too quickly for injuries to progress. The merchant nodded and walked over to another shallow bowl.  
“That I did. Therein lies the bad news; one of you will have the supreme honor of telling your little friend she's no longer pregnant.” Two sets of eyes snapped towards the bespectacled man, who was examining the contents of the bowl with a singular interest.  
“...excuse me?” Senno did not bother to look up at the other man as he responded, prodding whatever the bowl held. It squished slightly.  
“Come now; I did all the dirty work. You can't honestly expect me to be the bearer of bad news, too.” The songstress shook her head.

“No. You're mistaken. Nerr can't be pregnant. We would've noticed.”  
“Are you sure you didn't take out a kidney instead, Senno?”  
“Don't insult my intelligence; it's higher than both of yours. And I doubt you'd notice anything, milady; she was probably only a month or two along. Much too early for there to be symptoms noticeable to others, aside from perhaps vomiting. It probably died a week or two ago; that's where the infection came from, though what killed it is a mystery. Sometimes, these things just happen. I've seen this before in a few other women, but they usually notice something is amiss and see a midwife before it can kill them. Oh, well- I suppose if dragons had the same instincts of self preservation as humans, more of them would still be alive today. I had to remove the 'source' of infection; I'll be charging extra for the surgery.”

Azura said nothing, simply looking back at the woman laying on the table. She was so pale and limp, it was hard to believe she was even alive, but she could see the faint rise and fall of her stomach. She also noticed the scar there, a five or six inch gash just beneath her navel, neatly sewn up with black thread. Why hadn't she said anything? She always complained about Azura not being honest with her, but it was clear now that distrust ran both ways. Was she getting back at her for not being forthcoming in the past, or was this another one of those things she didn't want to “burden” people with? Maybe she just felt it was a private matter, and thus, none of Azura's business (not that she seemed to care about keeping things “private”)... Still, she couldn't help the pang that came with knowing Nerr didn't trust her- was this how the other woman had felt when they were in Valla, when she had screamed about betrayal? Senno was still talking, but she didn't want to listen to him; the cold, detached way he spoke made her sick, as if he were speaking of a chunk of meat left in a snare too long rather than a person. She almost managed to block out all of his words until one sentence caught her attention anew.

“As soon as you pay me, you can take your friend and get out. That'll be twelve thousand, and no, I don't accept credit anymore.”  
“What?”  
“What do you mean, pay first, then she can go? She needs to rest, somewhere that's not on a bloody slab!”  
“Well, I was going to suggest the same thing, but then I remembered that you're a sonuvabitch who's good at skipping out on payment for services rendered.” Shura stepped forward- he was quite a bit taller than the other man, and looked much more intimidating.

“And if I just take her and go? What are you going to do about that?”  
“Absolutely nothing.” The merchant said with a cruel smile. “Remember what I said about making my own blood replenishing potions? And how people don't live long without their blood? Go ahead, walk out that door with your little princess slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes; I will do absolutely nothing when her body shuts down and she dies in your arms five feet away from my front stoop. Let's see how welcome you are in Nohr then.”  
“That's enough.” Azura spoke with gritted teeth. That anyone could be so cold, so greedy so as to put coin before a person's life... That such a person could hail from Hoshido... it was too horrible for words. “I will go and get your payment. Shura will stay here with Nerr.”

“Lady Azura, no! You can't go back alone, it's dangerous! There could be Hoshidans lurking about.”  
“Well you certainly can't go.” She looked up at the older man, trying to sound braver than she felt. Nerr made that whole “acting the way people expected you to” thing look easier than it was. “You already tried to rob us blind once. If you went back to camp and anyone saw you sneaking away with a bag full of money, you'd be executed on the spot. Then where would we be?”  
“But--”

“No buts. I've made up my mind about this. You're Nerr's retainer, so stay here and retain her. I'll be back shortly. And you...” She turned towards Senno, disgust turning down the corners of her mouth. “You'll get your blood money. And once every coin is in your greedy paws, if anything happens to my sister, I will come back and personally make you inhale them.” She had been spending so much time with her Nohrian siblings that even their colorful threats were rubbing off on her. Fortunately, it seemed that their threatening demeanor had taken root as well, for the merchant actually backed a step away from her. Exhaling sharply, she gave Nerr one last look, and walked out the door.  
000

There had been a naginata by the door that she had used to slip the last two deadbolt locks she could not reach, and she had opted to bring it with her, rationalizing it in her mind that she would bring it back, so she was just borrowing it. Senno shouldn't have minded; after all, if she had fallen victim to bandits on the road, he wouldn't get his money. She knew she would not be able to do much if she were accosted, but hopefully, she could injure someone enough to buy herself some time to escape. The journey back to the Great Wall seemed much longer when she was making it alone.

Every shadow looked threatening, every noise made her heart thunder in her chest. She had never dreamed that Hoshido could look so hostile and uninviting. She hated it. She hated it so much. She missed going outside and relaxing, taking in the scenic views and natural beauty. She missed thinking the best of the people, her people, believing there was no way they could be as cold and terrible as the monsters who populated Nohr. The world used to not be frightening. Bad things happened, but she was always protected and happy and loved. Now, even though she knew she was loved by her Nohrian family, it seemed that the bad things followed them so closely, there was no way to be protected from them. She wanted to go back to the way things were before... Sniffling, Azura wiped the moisture threatening to leak from her eyes on her arm. There would be time to feel sorry for herself later. She needed to get back to camp now.

The majority of the Nohrian soldiers had settled within the defenses of the Great Wall by the time she finally returned, and it seemed that the area on the other side had been secured. None of the soldiers paid her any mind as she returned, and the songstress made an effort to sneak through the shadows as best she could so as to avoid her siblings. She wanted to let them know that both she and Nerr were fine, but then they would start asking questions and hold her up, and they probably wouldn't let her return, either. She knew they would only try to help, but their methods were so heavy handed... They'd cause more problems than they'd fix. Just like she usually did, she noted bitterly.

The war chest, it seemed, was not nearly as well guarded as she assumed it would be. Perhaps everyone simply knew that if they were caught stealing from it, they'd be brought before the king and executed. If she were brought before the king... hopefully, he would buy a story about her needing personal items... Ripping the frayed, dirty hem from her dress, Azura crafted a makeshift purse, prying open the chest and grabbing a few handfuls of coins. She didn't want to rob the army blind; they had to buy medicine and food with that coin. Nor did she have time to count out an exact amount. It seemed like she had gotten plenty, so she closed the chest and knotted her crude bag. Casting a furtive glance around, she ensured no one was watching her before getting up and creeping away. As she stepped back out into the night, it seemed like she had made a clean getaway. If that was what it was like being a thief, it was nerve wracking.

“Lady Azura.” A deep voice behind her sent her heart into a frenzy, and she nearly dropped her purse. Forcing herself to breath, she turned around, an audible sigh of relief escaping her lips as she saw Gunther standing behind her.  
“Oh... Sir Gunther, you frightened me.”  
“Not as much as you frightened everyone else by running off without a word, I'm sure. But enough about that; I'm not here to chastise you. Where is Nerr?”  
“Nerr?”  
“Don't tell me you don't know where she is; I saw you going after her on the bastion! You came back, but she never did, so where is she?!” Even though she knew his anger was born of worry, that did nothing to make it less terrifying. The singer cowered slightly.

“She's safe.”  
“Where!? Where is my wife!?” That was the first time she had ever heard the word 'wife' from either of them; they usually skirted around proper terms like that, saying 'fiancée' or 'betrothed'. She felt her heart bleed for the man before her as she looked into his glaring eyes, not filled with anger, but a soul crushing fear.  
“...I'll take you to her. But we have to hurry- it's a long walk, and people will really start questioning her absence soon.”

“...then we won't walk. I hope you aren't afraid of horses, milady.” Azura barely had time to answer before Gunther turned away, telling her to wait by the outskirts of their camp. He returned, leading his steed by the reins. Even without the steel plates of barding, Caractacus was a massive animal, nothing like the lithe pegasus she was used to.

Without a word, the knight grabbed her around the middle, lifting her up onto the saddle as though she barely weighed a thing before effortlessly climbing up behind her. She had barely been able to mutter the general direction she had come from before he snapped at the reins with his right hand (his left held a silver lance that looked like much better protection than her naginata), setting the courser into a gallop. Azura was not afraid of horses, but she was definitely afraid of the jarring rhythm of a full gallop. Pegasi moved gently and gracefully, regardless of their speed. The few times she had even ridden a wyvern with Camilla, her body had been able to adapt to the motions. This? She felt like she would fall off at any moment and be crushed under the steed's hooves. Closing her eyes for a moment before she realized that only made everything worse, the princess gripped the edge of the saddle tighter, her knuckles stark white against her skin. Shifting his grip on the lance, Gunther put his arm around her, keeping her relatively still. At least she didn't feel like she'd fall out of the saddle anymore.

She had to admit, she could see how Nerr would find situations like this romantic... It would've been nice, though, if she could share such a moment with someone who's focus wasn't entirely on another woman, riding a less wild animal to a location that wasn't a scene torn from her nightmares. The one positive aspect of the knight riding hell-for-leather was that they reached their destination in about five minutes, as opposed to the nearly twenty it had taken before. Caractacus had barely slowed to a trot before Gunther jumped down, though he brought the horse to a complete stop before helping Azura back to solid ground. His face was a mask of concern and confusion as he took in the strange building.

“What is this place?”  
“I think it's an apothecary. I'm not sure, honestly. All I know is that the greedy dastard who lives here helped Nerr and he wants his money.” She took a step forward, but was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder. She remembered that giant of a man who had effortlessly picked the suit of armor off of her when she was five; even though she had grown since then, he still seemed as big as he was in her memories, only now it was fear with which he looked at her, not pity.

“Lady Azura, tell me; what happened to Nerr?”  
“She's alive.” She had hoped her evasive answer would be enough, but had known that it was not.  
“That tells me very little, milady. She can be in a coma but 'alive'. She can be on the brink of death but 'alive'. What happened? Why did she wander off and not tell anyone? I tried to keep an eye on her, but I was cornered by those Oni demons, and the next thing I knew, she was gone...” His voice trailed off in a despondent whisper. Azura swallowed to try and loosen her throat. Gunther already sounded torn up about all that had happened; she would hate for him to hear the story from someone as cold-hearted as Senno.

“...She was looking for Takumi. He jumped off the wall, and she turned into a dragon and went after him, so I went after her. She was lying on the ground. She wasn't moving. She's been sick for a while, you know that. Shura showed up and said he knew someone who could help her- he didn't trust any of the healers that came with Iago, and I don't blame him. So he brought her here. This man, Senno, he made her better. I don't have the stomach to explain how; you'll see enough of that when we get inside... but she's alive. That's all that matters.” Turning away from him, Azura pounded on the door, waiting for someone to come and undo all the locks again. Gunther was tying Caractacus to a nearby tree, she could hear his armor clanking as he moved.

“But... Why did she get so ill? Nerr has only been this sick once before in life- how did this happen again?” She pounded on the door again; she could not hear the locks rattling yet, and desperately wanted something to distract her from the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could hear the older man walking to stand behind her. How Nerr did not find his presence overbearing was beyond her. “Milady--?”  
“She's not pregnant anymore; that has something to do with it.” She regretted her tone coming out as short as it did the moment the words left her lips. Only seconds ago, she had been thinking how terrible it was to hear such a thing in a cold manner, and she had done the exact same thing. She felt terrible as the man behind her lapsed into silence. The clicking of locks on the other side of the door did nothing to distract her now.

“...but she's alive?”  
“Yes.”  
“...that's all that matters.” If he had yelled at her, or called her out for her curtness, Azura would've felt slightly better, but that quiet disappointment was unbearable. Nerr had confided in her about that once, lamenting that his quiet acceptance of the horrible things she said sometimes was the worst thing of all. She resented him for guilt tripping her, but hated herself even more for making him do it, she'd said. Azura had thought she was over reacting, but now she understood. The door finally opened, Senno standing there. His eyes went at once to the knight behind her, and he paled slightly.

“...you've brought reinforcements, I see.”  
“No. This is the husband of the woman you're trying to use to extort us. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to check on my sister before I hand you your money.” She shoved her way forward, heading straight for the back room, assuming that Gunther was following her. The smell of blood was still strong, even though the bowls had been emptied. Nerr was still lying on the table, though she was covered by a long, dirty, olive green cloak. The songstress could see her shivering. Shura stood beside her, holding her hand loosely. He immediately grew defensive at Azura's arched brow.

“She woke up after you left. She asked me to hold her hand. I know she was out of it, but what was I supposed to do; say no?” Regardless of whether that story was true or not, she was glad someone had been there to comfort the other princess. Shura's eyes narrowed as heavy armored footsteps entered the room, and he looked up, regarding the other man with barely concealed contempt. Gunther didn't notice, or else, didn't care, as he looked down at the young woman shivering in the middle of the room. Leaning his lance against the wall, he approached her, brushing the hair from her face. Senno stood in the door frame, surveying the scene with a bored look.

“Isn't this touching? I gave her another potion whilst you were gone, princess, and replaced the leeches, so she should be good to go in about five more minutes. I'll give you another potion for the road, but first there's the small matter of my... ahem.” He cleared his throat, apparently not too keen on speaking of reimbursement as openly in front of the tall, grizzled knight bent over his patient as he had been when it was just the others. Slowly stepping away from the table, Azura thrust the coin filled pouch into the other man's hands.

“There. Taken straight from the Norhian war chest.”  
“Oh princess, I don't care if you stole it from orphans or if it was donated by the wealthiest nobles in the land; I did a service, I deserve payment.” He hissed at her under his breath, laying the purse on one of the counters to open it, and counting the coins inside. “Do you think cutting dead meat out a person is easy? Do you think the ingredients needed to magically refill someone with blood come cheap? I brought your sister back from the dead; the only greedy person here is you for thinking I don't deserve to eat after that.” He scowled and stopped counting. “You're two thousand short.”

“What?! I grabbed handfuls!”  
“Then you didn't pay attention to how much each coin is worth. You're two thousand short. Either she stays here while you go back and get the rest, or she leaves with half as much blood as she needs to live.” Azura felt her hands ball into fists. She had never been so tempted to punch a person in her life as she was right now... As Senno spoke, Gunther had straighted up, walking back to where he had left his lance and taking hold of it once more. The Hoshidan girl barely had time to move out of the way before he swung it, the blade stopping a hair's breadth from the merchant's glasses.

“This is Nohrian silver, forged with the finest rubies our mines have to offer. If you can't get at least three thousand coin for it, you don't know the right people.” The Hoshidan man forced himself to speak through trembling lips.  
“Th-this is how you're settling the r-rest of your bill?”  
“Is this not good enough for you?” The older man snarled, and Senno shrank back.

“It's fine! It's fine! Consider your bill paid in full and, um... Shura? Your debt is settled, too. I'm going to go... fix that potion... and take this away before I end up impaled on it...” He tentatively pulled the lance from Gunther's grip, stumbling a bit under it's weight as he carried it from the room. Azura looked up at the older knight, who was watching the other man's departure with a dark look on his face.

“...you shouldn't have had to do that...”  
“No, milady. You shouldn't have had to pilfer coin from our war chest to take care of my betrothed. I apologize wholeheartedly for putting you through that, but you have my eternal gratitude for doing it nonetheless. You as well, Shura-san,” He looked back at the pirate, who was still glaring at him. “I won't ask how you know such horrible people, but thank you for taking care of Nerr in my absence.”  
“Go to hell.” The Hoshidan man spat in response, his dark expression not abating as he looked back down at Nerr. It didn't go unnoticed by Azura the way he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, nor, she was sure, did it go unnoticed by Gunther. Regardless, he remained silent.

It was well and truly night when they finally left for good, heading back to their new base at the Wall of Susano-O for the last time. Azura declined Gunther's offer to ride along with Nerr on the way back, truthfully admitting she would probably be too afraid of falling off herself to keep the other woman from hitting the ground. Besides, she thought as she watched the older knight climb up behind his beloved, she knew those were the arms Nerr would prefer having wrapped around her. The Nohrian princess had regained consciousness when they had strapped her back into her armor, but was constantly slipping in and out of it. She hadn't seemed remotely bothered to learn what had happened, more concerned that they had lost Takumi than with the fact that she had lost a child, but the singer was sure that was just fatigue. The reality of everything would hit her later, when she could remain awake for more than a few seconds at a time. She kept pace with Shura, feeling surprisingly at ease with her former kidnapper. At the very least, she didn't think he was going to snatch her away now. He was so busy glaring at the retreating silhouette of the figures on horseback that Azura wasn't sure he even noticed her. She knew that expression; she usually saw it written all over Jakob's face.

“Are you alright, Shura?”  
“I'm a seething mass of hatred, milady. Other than that, fine.”  
“Do you really have any right to resent someone who's just suffered a tragedy?” He looked down at her, his brown eyes black in the darkness.  
“I would never resent Lady Nerr.”  
“I meant--”

“I know what you meant. Should I feel more sympathy for someone who's arm was torn off by someone else, or someone who cut their own arm off? As far as I'm concerned, Lady Nerr is the only victim here. That-- that deviant is the one at fault for all of this! Some people just need to learn to keep it in their fucking trousers!” Well, that seemed exceedingly harsh. Azura frowned slightly.

“I doubt that was a conscious decision on his part. You can't blame someone for wanting to be... intimate with the person they love...” She felt the color rise in her cheeks ever as she whispered it. How Nerr could be so flippant about such things was a mystery. Shura, in contrast, grew more livid in his rage.  
“I can and do. Lady Nerr almost died today, Lady Azura. That son of a bitch almost killed the only person who ever gave the slightest damn about me. Without her, do you think I'd have a place in this army? No! I'd be right back where I started, only worse because then, I'd really be alone. Serving Lady Nerr is literally the only thing I have right now; I will never, ever forgive the sack of shit who nearly took that away from me.”

The songstress remained silent even after he finished ranting. Jakob would probably say the same thing, word for word. She wondered what it would be like to have someone so devoted to her that they shunned the rest of the world. Honestly, it seemed like a burden; she didn't think she could ever live up to that kind of love. Still, it was a nice thought, at least for a little while. Something other than fear and sorrow to fill her thoughts as she trudged back to camp and the horrors awaiting her there.  
000  
POV change  
000

Nerr felt as if she were floating in a void, time flowing around her like wind or water; touching her, but not affecting her. She could remember things happening, flickering images and sensations that seemed to fade away if she tried to focus on them directly. Instead, she had to think of them in passing. She remembered looking for Takumi, stumbling around the base of the wall of Susano-O. She had been so ill, every breath, every heartbeat bringing her closer to death. She remembered pain, a sharp agony in her belly that reminded her of getting attacked in Shirasagi. Someone was cutting her open, digging their hands around inside of her. That was where the baby she was supposed to be growing was- had she killed it, running around while she burned with fever and got shot and stabbed? She couldn't open her mouth to tell them to stop, she was awake and felt what they were doing. She couldn't even open her eyes, but eventually, she found herself back in the void.

She had been able to open her eyes the next time, and a blurry figure had been standing over her. Her first impression was that it was Gunther because he was always the one looking down at her when she woke up; she wanted it to be him, but she could just make out a halo of stark white hair. Shura had said something to her, she recognized his gruff voice, but hadn't been able to make out the words. Blinking took more energy than she had to spare, but she managed to rasp out an entreaty. Gunther always held her hand when she was ill- she wanted that now. Shura's hands were large and rough, too, but they were not as warm. Still, it had been enough to lull her back into the darkness where she remained in a half living state for an uncertain amount of time. It was impossible to tell if seconds or days were passing. It was hard to even be sure if she was actually alive.

When next her eyes opened, she did not dwell on philosophical quandaries, instead focusing her efforts on regaining control of her body, be it physical or not. She felt so weak still, as if her body was full of lead, to the point that she couldn't even move her fingertips. She managed to open her eyes, though, and as she waited to regain motor function, she lay wherever she was, breathing steadily and trying to pinpoint exactly where it could be. It was very dark, so it must've been night, and as her eyes slowly adjusted to the absence of light, she could make out the canvas ceiling of a standard issue Nohrian tent. So she must've been in camp. How she got there was the question, but it did not matter too much. Nerr was just grateful she hadn't been left to rot in a ditch somewhere. Bolstered by this new knowledge, the princess tried once again to move her fingers. It wasn't that she couldn't, she knew that, it was just that she was too tired to. But that was no excuse- she wanted to move, dammit, she could rest later. Slowly, she managed to ball her fingers into a weak fist; she would be punching no one like that, but it was a start. Breathing deeply, she raised a shaky arm, pulling the blanket from her torso. Never had such a simple movement taken so much effort. She could feel her heart thudding against her chest, the blood pulsing in her ears deafening. All she could do for a while was just lay there, breathing hard, and wait for her pulse to return to normal.

As the whooshing in her ears subsided, Nerr became aware of another sound. This one was fainter, or perhaps, just harder to hear over her own breath. It sounded like... like a quiet sniffling. It only just occurred to her that, while she knew technically where she was- in a tent- she did not actually know where she was. Maybe she was in the medical tent? That would explain the sniffling- she had seen many soldiers wounded during the battle. Perhaps someone was lamenting the loss of a limb or eye. But, as she tried to focus on the sounds, she realized that it was too quiet to be a medical tent filled with dozens of injured soldiers; there would've been groans and whimpers and snores, not to mention the fetid musk of unwashed bodies and blood. She definitely smelled blood, but it was her own (her blood, she had come to realize, had a slightly sharper tang than other people's), and the only sound was still that strange sniffling. Inhaling deeply, and steeling herself as if she were readying herself to run through a fire, the princess rocked slightly to build momentum and rolled into a somewhat seated position. At once, the blood rushed from her brain leaving her lightheaded, but as her vision swam, she tried to look around.

When the world stopped spinning as fast, she could make out familiar items like her chest and some of the magical tomes she'd been lent to practice with. So she was in her tent, which meant the only other person there with her would've been Gunther. Now that she knew what she was looking for, she spotted him easily, to the point that it seemed odd she had glanced right over him. Perhaps simply because the figure huddled on the ground by the front of the tent didn't seem like her betrothed; she'd never known the knight to ever have posture anything less than perfectly straight, after all. Nerr desperately wanted to walk over to him, to ask him what was wrong, what had happened, but despite the mind being strong, it seemed her body was still quite weak. She had no hope of getting her legs to fully cooperate and certainly didn't want to stand only to topple back over, so the princess half crawled, half dragged herself over to where her fiancée was seated.

The closer she got, the louder the sniffling became, and when she was only a few feet away, she realized that his broad shoulders were shaking. It was easier to believe he was trying to suppress laughter, because the thought of her brave and valiant Gunther crying seemed like one of those things that went against the natural order of the world. Her retainer did not cry, just as rain did not fall up and time did not flow in reverse. And yet... as close as she was, that sound was unmistakable; how many times had she heard that same pathetic sniveling from her own mouth? Her first instinct, of course, was to ask what was wrong, but even as the thought formed in her mind, the answer formed with it. She could still feel the soreness on her stomach. There had only been one thing he'd been excited for and happy about, and she'd gone and destroyed it. Trying to wet her lips, a difficult task when her tongue felt dry and cracked, Nerr called out to him, unable to raise her voice above a weak whisper.

“Gunther?” The way he tensed at the sound of her voice gave her an indication that he hadn't heard her approach; had she been an assassin, he'd be dead by now. Still, he did not turn to face her as she was expecting.  
“What are you doing out of bed, Nerr? You shouldn't even be awake, you need to rest.” The words sounded familiar, but the tone, a choked whisper as faint as her own, sounded like it belonged to a stranger. Feeling her chest tighten, the princess shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and resting her forehead on them. His breathing was almost as familiar as her own; it hurt to hear it so unsteady.

“I'm sorry, Gunther.”  
“Nerr...”  
“This is all my fault. I should've been more careful. I know how much you wanted a family. If I had been more responsible...” She let her voice trail off. The truth was, she doubted anything she could have done would've had an impact in the future given her ultimate plan, but she felt that was the right thing to say. The older man remained silent for a while, but she could feel something warm splashing onto her arms. She wanted to do something to comfort him, but she was so tired, his warmth was tempting her to fall asleep once more.

“No...” A quiet voice, tight with tears, reverberated in her ear. “This is no one's fault but mine, Nerr, because I am a selfish person.”  
“No, you're not--”  
“I knew something was wrong with you.” At this, Gunther finally did turn to face her, just enough that she could see him. It was hard to make out too many details, as tired as she was, but she could see where tears had been running over the creases and furrows of his face for quite some time. “I told myself nothing could be wrong because there would be signs, but I know that's not true. The moment you began getting ill, I should've dragged you to a healer, but I didn't because I didn't want them to say it was the baby, I didn't want Prince Xander to find out and convince you to do something drastic... I was willing to put your life on the line for a foolish pipe dream... I'm a monster...”

He quickly turned away from her once more, but Nerr had seen the new surge of tears well up in his eyes, and could feel them on her arms once again. She tightened her grip on him. Maybe she should've been upset that he'd just admitted that having children was more important to him than her life, but at the moment, all she could focus on were the quiet sobs jolting through her. The sound made her feel sick to her stomach- she just wanted to make him feel better so it would stop.

“You put too many expectations on yourself, Gunther. You can't predict everything. Things like this just happen. Besides, it's natural for men to want children; someone to carry on their name and legacy...” She paused for a moment, an odd thought striking her. “Honestly, I'm surprised you don't already have children.” At once, the quiet weeping stopped. She should've been grateful, but it had stopped so abruptly... “Gunther?” The way he tensed in her embrace, even her shoulders hurt.

“Nerr? ...I haven't been completely honest with you...” Oh no... Her stomach sank to the floor. “Do you remember when I asked you how you would feel if I betrayed your trust?”  
“Are you telling me whatever this is now because you know I'm too sick to slit your throat?” The princess spat at him. She already had an inkling of what he was going to say, and she was not pleased. Gunther shifted to face her completely. In contrast to her ire, he seemed more despondent than ever.  
“No. You deserve to know the truth, and I fear if I don't speak now, I never will. If you wish to kill me afterwards, I'll stay put until you're well again.” Well, that certainly didn't sound like the reaction of someone hiding an illegitimate love child to her. Confusion, frustration and fear all came together to drain her what little energy she had left. As she slumped against the older man, she was tempted to tell him his sordid secrets could wait until morning, but he stopped her by climbing to his feet, wrapping one arm around her back while the other went under her knees. Suddenly, the ground was no longer beneath her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. Granted, it wasn't more than five feet from where they had been to the cot, but she was still in shock as he gently laid her down.

“I thought I was too big for you to carry anymore...”  
“You mistake me for someone much more decrepit, my lady. I'm not going to make you drag yourself back to bed as ill as you are; I simply didn't want you thinking you were still entitled to piggyback rides.” Despite her best efforts not to, Nerr smiled slightly at the memories his words brought back. Settling beside her, Gunther drew the blankets up to her neck. It reminded her painfully of when he used to read her bedtime stories. She wished to go back to that time, when there was no war, or death, or sorrow... but judging by the look on his face, sorrow would be the main theme of this story.

“So... What horrible things are you going to confess to me?” The knight sighed deeply, looking down at his hands. Following his gaze, Nerr could see he was running his nails across the back of his hand, drawing raised red marks amidst the older pink ones.  
“I don't think it's horrible in and of itself, but... I wish I hadn't kept it a secret from you. The truth is, this is another one of those things I'd planned on taking to my grave, but it's also the closest thing I have to justification of my selfishness.”  
“You're not on trial, Gunther.” She said shortly. “The more you say things like 'justify', the less I'm going to like what you have to say. Just tell me what it is.” Glancing over at her, the older man inhaled deeply.

“You aren't the first, Nerr.”  
“...The first what? Woman you've gotten pregnant?”  
“Yes, but... it's more complicated than that. You see... I was married once.” Nerr's mind, tired as it had been up until that point, went blank. Married. Before, to someone else, someone who wasn't her... “I had a wife... and a son... We were so happy...” The pained wistfulness in his voice made her want to vomit, but a morbid curiosity spurred her to speak.

“What was her name?”  
“Michaela...”  
“...Isn't that--” She could not continue her sentence, though she knew he was aware of what she had been planning on asking. That was one of the characters from her favorite story, a pure-hearted maiden who captured the hearts of everyone who laid eyes on her, as beautiful as she was kind... exactly the kind of person Nerr would've pushed into a slop bin in real life. Gunther nodded, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Yes, she was named after the character from 'The Prideful Princess'. Her mother loved that story. In fact, Michaela was the one who taught it to me.” So... her most beloved memories, of curling up beside him while he recited the tale of a poor princess she so related to was all thanks to his first wife, his better wife, the one who had given him a son, apparently.  
“...she was probably beautiful. She'd have to be, with a name like that; parents wouldn't name their kid after one of the most beautiful women in literature if they were ugly.”

“Nerr--”  
“So. Why did you leave her? Did you get bored? Meet someone else who made you feel like every love poem was written for you?”  
“No.” His voice was sharp, though the misery on his face was shown clearer than before, carved deep into the lines on his face. “I didn't leave anyone, Nerr. She was murdered.”  
“Huh?” Gunther nodded grimly, focusing his attention away from her once more.

“Michaela, and our son, Christoph... and our parents and my sisters and their husbands and their children and everyone else I'd ever known...” Nerr stared up at him in blank shock. So many people; how could that be possible?  
“What? I don't-- how?”  
“You remember when we journeyed to the Infinite Chasm, yes? Those ruins we passed?” The 'dead lands', as he'd bitterly referred to them as. Her heart sank.  
“That was--”

“That was what was left of my village once King Garon and the Nohrian army were through with it, my lady. As you could see, we were situated quite close to the Nohr-Hoshido border. The king believed we were sympathetic to the Hoshidans, that we were gathering intelligence for them or some nonsense... Žaložnica was home to farmers and laymen, people who'd never seen an actual Hoshidan. But once Garon got something in his head, the gods themselves could not dissuade him.” Gunther's eyes darkened as he looked back into the past, his hands balling tightly into fists, the scars there standing out against his skin. “I had been in the forest, cutting wood for winter, when I smelled smoke. I thought one of the houses had caught on fire- the mill had nearly burned down a month ago- but when I got back... It was like stepping into Hell.  
The soldiers chased people down to slaughter them, women and children begging for their lives, my neighbors, the people I'd grown up with... It never even crossed my mind to try and help anyone, but even if I had, I wouldn't have been able to do anything- I was a huntsman, not a soldier... I just ran home, praying the whole time, but when I got there... they were already dead. Both of them, laying in the burning ruins of our home.” Nerr felt as if she had swallowed something that was blocking her throat. Yes, she knew her father was a monster who killed for the flimsiest reasons, but wiping out a whole village for nothing more than a rumor? That was despicable, even for Garon. But the indiscriminate slaughter raised another question.

“Didn't they try to kill you, too?” The anger and misery playing over Gunther's face intensified as he scowled at the tent flaps.  
“Of course. Two soldiers dragged me from my home as I wept for my butchered family. I killed them both, with one of the their own axes. And that's when I saw him. My king. If ever the devil existed, he was standing there before me that day. He grinned at me, as if what he had wrought was amusing to him... I tried to kill him, too.” He looked over at her, apparently mistaken her surprise at his nerve for shock at his treachery. “Surely you don't blame me for the impulse, Nerr. I was young, and foolish. The consequences of my actions were the farthest thing from my mind at the time.”

“...I blame you for nothing, my love. I'm just surprised you're alive to tell the tale; it seems death favors you...” Bitterness crept back into his voice.  
“I would've rather preferred death claimed me as it did everybody else. I actually struck him, the king. I knocked him to the ground. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but another group of soldiers pulled me off him and tried to stomp me to death. One of them tried to stab me with his lance, but I moved and he only managed to cut me across the face...” Timidly, Nerr pointed to the dark line dividing his face in two, and the knight nodded, smiling grimly. “Yes, that's right. I wasn't lying when I told you I suffered this wound in battle; I just hadn't become a soldier at the time.”

“But...” She whispered. “You're a soldier now. Or, you were, before you became my retainer. How is that possible; how did Father not have you executed?”  
“...perhaps I should save that story for another time; you need to rest, Nerr. I should not be burdening you with my troubles, especially when you've been so ill.”  
“No! You tell me now, dammit!” Despite her exhaustion, the young princess was determined to hear this story to the end. She'd wanted to be mad at him for not telling her he'd been married before (with a son, no less!)- how could she be angry now, when he looked so weary and unhappy? Gunther sighed deeply, shaking his head in exasperation. She could only imagine how painful reliving such horrors was for him, but she needed to know. She needed to have more reasons for why she was doing the right thing in killing the king.

“I thought they had killed me that day. Unfortunately, I woke up a few days later, in a dungeon cell in the Northern Citadel. In fact, I think it was fairly close to the one you had been kept in years later. We are alike in that way, too, my lady- victims of a cruel despot's paranoia and megalomania. He believed that, since I hadn't been in the village during the initial massacre, that I was the spy. He was determined that I confess to my wrongdoings, and ensured his soldiers do whatever it took to get that confession. But I would not confess to something I had no part in, not for that... that monster. I maintained my innocence until they simply gave up. King Garon was impressed by my fortitude. He offered me an ultimatum; I could swear my loyalty to him and serve as a knight in the Nohrian army, or I would be executed in the slowest way possible. My choice is clear.”

She shook her head in silent disbelief. She knew he had left out a lot of details- after all, the only way Nohr dealt with spies was through vigorous torture, but she understood that he would not want to relive every grisly detail (honestly, she didn't think she had the stomach for that, either). What she couldn't understand was the choice he had made. Of course, most everyone in the world wanted to continue living, and she would hardly begrudge him that desire- after all, if he had chosen death, she never would've met him. But still...

“I can't believe you'd swear your loyalty to someone after... after something like that...”  
“I didn't.”  
“Huh?” The older man's locked her with an intense gaze, one that felt as if his violet eyes were piercing through her.  
“The only person I have ever sworn loyalty to in my life is you, Nerr. It's easy to lie and tell a person what they want to hear when one's life is on the line. ...I tell you this now because I love you and trust you more than I have ever trusted another person; the only thing I've sworn to King Garon is to see him dead. Not to his face, of course, because I'm not crazy, and then he wouldn't trust me, but everything I have done in his service has been to that end. I vowed to kill that man or die trying. I'm sorry if that upsets you; I know that, despite everything he's put you through, you still consider him your father.” The princess shook her head slightly.

“...Very soon, I think I'm going to start filling you in on a lot of the things you missed while you were gone...” The only thing that upset Nerr was that her beloved “father” could do such horrid things. Stifling a yawn, she tugged on Gunther's sleeve. “For now, come to bed. I can't sleep without you next to me anymore. You've shed enough tears alone; that's what my shoulders are for.” He nodded with a humorless chuckle, lifting the covers and settling down beside her. She snuggled closer to him, at once put more at ease by his familiar presence. He reached up to stroke her hair absentmindedly. It would've been nice had she not been able to smell his tears, the anguish still tearing at his insides.

“I'm sorry, Gunther. I didn't want you to bring up such sad memories because of me.”  
“Don't be, Nerr.” He murmured against her hair, his breath warm on her skin. “I've been keeping that story to myself for almost forty years. I always thought that, if I died, no one else would know. There were a few survivors from the massacre in Kouga; my village was not so lucky. I searched for years for a sign that someone else had escaped, but there was no one. I was the only one who didn't die... “ He trailed off for a moment before speaking again in a quieter tone. “I was terrified that, once I died, no one else would know what that monster had done. But that's one fear put to rest now. Michaela would be happy I finally told someone; she hated secrets...” At once, all the warmth and sympathy Nerr had felt dried up, leaving bitter resentment in it's place.

“You never told me how pretty she was. I bet she was gorgeous; you're so handsome now, you probably looked like a god when you were younger, and Michaela was the one who was lucky enough to snare you, so she must've been godlike herself. She was your first love, wasn't she?”  
“...No, Nerr, she was not.” His short tone came as a surprise; if he was angry, why didn't he say, 'obviously, I wouldn't have married her otherwise'? “When I told you you were the first woman I'd ever loved, I meant that from the bottom of my heart. Michaela and I were friends, and had been since we were young. We fooled around, as stupid children are wont to do, and she came to me one day saying she was pregnant. That is why we married. I cared for her with all my heart, to be sure, but I did not love her. Not the way I love you. And before you say I'm a horrible person for that, allow me to assure you the feeling was mutual. Michaela flat-out told me that if she met someone she fell in love with, she was leaving me and taking the house.” A sad smile cut through his pique. “But she also said the same held true for me... only I just got the cart, I wasn't good enough for the house... She was beautiful, yes, but more than that, she had a kind heart. Even if it was buried beneath layers of arrogance and rudeness and a complete disregard for things like privacy, and sobriety, and not making a scene in public. ...you and her are very similar in that regard. I know she would've liked you.”

“I doubt she'd want to be friends with the child who has designs on her husband.” Nerr said coolly. She did not want to hear how similar she was to Gunther's first wife, regardless of what excuses he spun that he did not love her. If they were so similar, then did that mean he didn't love her either? Strong arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in warmth.  
“You know I love you, Nerr.” Gunther told her quietly. “I had lost everything. For decades, I had nothing to live for but the thought of revenge. ...and then I met you. Even when you were a child, you put my heart at ease, and as you grew older, I fell more in love with you every day. Don't compare yourself to someone else when you clearly come first. If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't want to start a family with you- I would simply cling to the family in my memories the way I had for years.” The princess sighed, still bitter but aware this was a one-sided battle she would still end up loosing.

“You're right. I'm sorry, dearest. I just can't bear the thought of you with anybody else; imagining you happy and normal in the arms of someone who's not me makes me want to sit on a knife...!” She could feel his low chuckle in her skin.  
“That might be a bit extreme... But believe me; we are more alike in that regard than not as well. I thank the gods every day that you are mine, and mine alone.”

Nerr felt the same, but as she closed her eyes and began drifting back towards the dark void of unconsciousness, she found herself issuing a different prayer. She was thankful to the gods as well, but this time, her supplication was specifically because the two worst things that could stand between her and her beloved were dead. Of course, she felt terrible that their deaths still weighed so heavily on Gunther's mind and soul even after so much time had passed, but the truth was, she was happy they were dead. Michaela seemed like a lovely, interesting person, and that made Nerr hate her even more. And surely a child would demand the bulk of his father's love. If they hadn't died, Gunther wouldn't have even become a soldier, and then where would she be? Dead in the Northern Citadel's dungeons, most likely. Even though it had happened nearly twenty years before she'd even been born, perhaps the gods had been looking out for her, knowing what would one day transpire. It was a far-fetched thought, but one that made her feel better none the less. Instilled with a sense of peace, Nerr fell deeply asleep.  
000

A/N- And here we have my piece de' resistance. I call it, “Realistic Expectations of Pregnancy During Medieval Warfare”. At least in Awakening, the kids came from the future. Yes, Sumia (as the stupid game kept pointing out, apparently, it's supposed to be Sumia) gave birth to Lucina, but it was during peacetime and took a year. Fates is all, “Oh, I carried a child to term and gave birth whist being an active duty soldier ON the battlefield and suffered absolutely NO adverse side effect!” No. Fucking NO. Congratulations, IntSys; you've devolved into 5 year olds who think that babies are delivered by storks, or whatever the magical equivalent of storks are. “But Silbur, it's totally justified! Deeprealms plus magic equals suspension of disbelief!” To which I respond, “Instead of programming soft core porn into Fire Emblem games, use that money to let your writers come up with a second draft.” It had so much potential... unfortunately, that potential was left for dead in a back alley.

Speaking of left for dead, you might notice I made drastic changes to Gunther's backstory. There are two reasons for this. The first is, I had started another story (the prequel to TRNT) before the game was officially localized, and as such, I didn't know his backstory- from what I saw of translations of the Japanese game, he simply had no clue why Garon obliterated his village, so I came up with this as the reason. The second, more important reason is, Gunther's canon backstory makes him a paedophile. He goes into detail about how he groomed a young child to be loyal to him and do whatever he wanted by being overly nice to them while hiding this from the child's parent. And again, I have to bring up that one married skinship line of his from the Japanese version- “I might have regarded you with special feelings ever since you were young...” (emphasis mine). The only reason you can't support with him during the endgame of 'Revelation' is because the entirety of his supports with the avatar would be them going, “So, seriously; did you, or did you not, molest me when I was little?” (spoiler alert- judging by the look of his CG image on that route, the answer is “probably definitely”). Ugh, it weirds me out (even though he looks super badass in that CG)! Sorry if you think this is too much canon fucking, but I had to change that... And sorry if you dislike me telling most of this chapter from Azura's POV but not going too in depth on her character and backstory and feelings and everything, but remember, this isn't her story, it's Nerr's. I might maybe one day in the future write an Azura-centric story, but it would be a one shot, and it's not very likely (at least, not at the moment).


	26. Forming a Consensus

000000000000

Ch. 26- “Forming a Consensus”

000000000000

A/N- Short filler chapter.

000000000000

 

The complete decimation of the Hoshidan army's forces at the Wall of Susano-O did an excellent job in bolstering the Nohrian's morale, for the most part at least. It also seemed to deepen the divide between those who agreed wholehearted with the king's “scorched earth” ideal and those who were growing ever more disgusted with his disregard for human life. Even many of the soldiers who had willingly affixed heads onto pikes to carry into the capital had been repulsed by watching their comrades have their way with the dead and dying. Iago, when the complaints had been brought to him as a general, had simply shrugged them off, intoning in his unctuous voice that it was a cost-effect way of managing stress. Hans, who according to multiple witnesses had “had his way” with _many_ of the defeated Hoshidans before slaughtering them (and sometimes _while_ slaughtering them) had laughed, loudly proclaiming that was what the Hoshidan savages “were for”.

 

Nerr had found out all these tidbits of information after the fact, her siblings and retainers bringing the gossip to her as she continued to convalesce. The story that had been cobbled together by Azura explaining her prolonged absence after the battle was that she had apparently fallen off the parapet and it had simply taken hours to find her, broken and bloody in the bushes. King Garon accepted that story with surprisingly little suspicion, undoubtedly because (as Elise told her) their Hoshidan sister had relayed it with a great deal of unintelligible wailing and a great show of hysterics.

 

The Nohrian princess knew that Iago doubted anything and everything about her, and was certain his suspicions were mounting to unbearable levels since Takumi's body had never been found, but it would be a very long time before he was able to catch her unaccompanied by witnesses. Xander seemed to have taken it upon himself to ensure that she never left his line of sight for very long, to the point of holding scaled down war councils in her tent. His tense expressions were augmented by the dark circles under his eyes, and the faint lines just beginning to show up at the corners of his mouth. It seemed unlikely that they had just formed, but then again, Nerr had never seen her brother frown so much and for so long. That anger and frustration seemed to carry well into the night.

 

A few days had passed since the victory at Susano-O. They were making steady progress towards the capital, with only another week or so before they set foot in Shirasagi. Nerr had been sleeping as deeply as she could as of late when a loud clang and curse jolted her from her rest. It had been so loud and unexpected that her heart thundered in her chest, but at the same time, it was oddly... familiar. Her eyes open though she remained still, the princess listened, trying to hone in on the smallest noises. She could hear the chirping and buzzing of insects... and somewhere, distant but not so far off, the rhythmic grunting of someone running through formation drills.

 

No, not _someone;_ Xander. Swing, parry, thrust. Parry, riposte, block. She knew those drills well. Breathing deeply, the Nohrian girl shifted under her blankets, trying to slip out of her betrothed's grasp without waking him- if she roused him, she could just say she was going to the latrines, but she hated the thought of waking him. It seemed that Gunther slept less than she did these days. Fortunately, she was able to wriggle out of his grasp, half falling off the pallet they shared, but quietly enough that it went unnoticed. Gingerly climbing to her feet, though still feeling unsteady on them, Nerr crept on tiptoe from the tent, sliding through the canvas flaps and out into the still night air.

 

Further north, even Hoshido was graced by a chill. Nowhere near winter in Nohr, but enough that she could just begin to see her breath. Breathing deeply, and trying to ignore the vertigo creeping up on her, the princess began slowly trudging towards the source of the sounds. She came across Xander skirting the edge of camp, Siegfried drawn as he battled an invisible foe. The air around the ebony blade rippled and shimmered as it was swung, it's holy aura pulsing faintly. Despite all the times she had seen the sword, had marveled at it's design and awed at the gravity behind it, she had never truly taken note of it's aura until after she had returned to Nohr.

 

Perhaps something had been awakened inside her after she'd held a holy weapon of her own, or maybe, she just understood the weight on her brother's shoulders better, a weight that sword in no small part contributed to. With the blade raised high above his head, poised to deliver a killing blow, Xander paused, and slowly turned around to face her. It was odd to see her brother not wearing his armor. It seemed so much an integral part of him, much like the furrow between his brows, that he somehow seemed nude without it. Of course, given that he was wearing a high collared shirt and long trousers and a dark frock coat, he was more dressed than she was in her thin shift, but it was still a strange experience. Lowering his blade, the crown prince approached her, concern plain on his face.

 

“Nerr? What is it? Has something happened, why are you awake?”

“Did you knock something over and swear loudly about a minute ago?” The Hoshidan night was brighter than Nohrian dusk, but even had it not been, Nerr would've been able to see the color rising in her elder brother's cheeks as he looked away from her slightly.

“I may have underestimated my reach. Those shields should not have been there in the first place, though.”

“Oh, I agree.” The princess could not help the tiny grin creeping into her voice as she looked around the older man, just noticing the pile of large metal shields that seemed to have been haphazardly kicked away. Xander did not share her amusement.

 

“You should not have gotten up just for that, Nerr. Especially when you're clearly aware that it was not a threat. You still aren't well...” As if hoping for proof to back up his claim, the prince reached out, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on what he was looking for), she was neither feverish nor clammy, though his fingers still felt chilled against her skin. Brushing his hand away, Nerr frowned.

“I'll live. I'm not foolish enough to work myself to exhaustion, though clearly, the same can't be said for you. Did you wake up and decide this was a good time for training, or have you just not gone to sleep?” There was a drawn out pause, as he decided, perhaps, whether it would be best to tell her the truth or lie. It seemed that he settled for the truth.

 

“I do not have time to sleep, little princess. Not when our battles grow fiercer and more trying. I must do all that I can, for both the people and the glory of Nohr. If I train while our enemies are sleeping, I will gain the upper hand.” Turning away from her, Xander raised his blade once more. Swing, parry, thrust. Parry, riposte, block.

 

“Pass back, pivot, long point.” The prince faltered, his arm only half extended as he looked back to his sister. “Why'd you stop? It's 'slope, pivot, thrust' next, yes? That's what it always is when you're upset.”

“What makes you think that I'm upset, Nerr?”

 

“That's the same drill you always ran through when you came to visit me when I was little.” The princess spoke, tilting her head back and addressing the cold, clear sky. “When you came to visit and I cried until you agreed not to leave... You always left when I fell asleep, but I could still hear you. You would go down to the courtyard and practice your stances... I usually fell asleep by the window.” Xander remained silent for a while, breathing deeply. He grabbed Siegfried's sheathe from where it lay, leaning against a row of barrels, and slid the blade into it before turning to face the younger woman in earnest.

 

“Is this why you were always so difficult to rouse in the morning? How much sleep did I cause you to lose with my training?” Nerr chuckled slightly, unsure if he was upset at himself or her, but not caring either way.

“I'm 'difficult to rouse' in the morning because that's when I sleep best. It never had anything to do with you. And I enjoyed your training; the sound of metal cutting through the air has always had a soporiferous effect on me. ...and it made me feel safe, knowing you were right there outside, ready to take on and destroy any threats.”

“Not every threat...” Xander muttered under his breath, looking away with a dark light in his eyes. The anger on his face was palpable, so much so that she worried that it might be directed at her. Still, the princess reached out, gently laying her hand on his arm as she tried to meet his eyes.

 

“Xander? What's wrong? Swinging your sword so fiercely; what troubles are you trying to beat back this time?” Still he remained silent, fuming bitterly, but she would not be so easily deterred. “I can't help you if you won't talk to me, brother.”

“You can't help me period, little princess. No one can.”

“I can listen. I can help bear the weight of some of your burdens.” Dark eyes fixed her with an odd stare.

“And who helps bear the weight of your burdens, Nerr?”

“I'm a dragon; I can bear my burdens just fine.” Slowly, just barely noticeable to the naked eye, a smile crept onto Xander's face. It was a start, a tiny crack in the door leading to his problems that she'd wedged her foot into.

 

“If nothing else, you have an excess of confidence, sister. I envy that about you.”

“I also have exceptionally good looks and the devil's luck, but enough about me. This is about you. Talk to me, Xander.” The elder prince sighed, but did not speak. Instead, he shrugged off his coat, draping it over her shoulders before gripping her lightly by them and steering her away from the small clearing.

“Not here. I'd rather not chance some insomniac soldier wandering across me baring my soul.”

000

 

It should've come as no surprise that Xander led them back to his tent, but Nerr still looked around in mild bemusement, as if she had just stepped into unfamiliar territory. Of course one would feel more at ease in their own quarters, but for some reason, the Xander in her mind chastised her that this was being improper somehow. Quickly telling her mind-brother to shut up and stop making things weird, the princess walked over to his pallet, the covers drawn tight across it and folded in sharp corners, and sat down without waiting for an invitation. She knew that sitting in the presence of the crown prince without his permission (and on his bed, no less!) was a serious breech of etiquette, but she felt he would forgive her.

 

After all, though the journey from her tent to his had not been very far, it had left her feeling unbearably lightheaded, and as she sat, her hands instinctively went to cover the faint remnants of the gash on her belly. It had healed, everything seemed to have healed according to Shura (she was too afraid to ask Elise or Jakob or Felicia their opinions) but sometimes, sharp cramps still left her doubled over. Her siblings didn't question her strange aches; apparently, falling to one's apparent death explained away everything. Xander, for his part, questioned her very little about anything; at the moment, he was pacing around his tent, shifting papers, nudging crates out of the way, doing anything he could to try and prolong speaking to her. Nerr did not hurry him; he would speak when he was ready, laconic though her brother could be.

 

“...We've been telling you, for some time now, to simply follow Father's orders without question or complaint, haven't we, Nerr?”

“That's right. Especially Leo. I think I've gotten rather good at it.” Xander nodded, smiling grimly.

“You have. And I'm proud of you, sister. I'm proud that you've grown up, and that you are no longer naïve about the workings of the world... But believe me when I say I understand how hard it has been for you to do that. ...as the crown prince of Nohr, I have to follow the king's orders no matter what, lest I be condemned as a traitor and rewarded as one deserves... Regardless of what they are, or how I feel about them. Even when I know that they are crossing a line, even when they are cowardly and despicable and self-serving, and I hate myself afterwards. I have to do my duty and do as I am told and push what I feel in my heart to the back of my mind... I have to be what I am expected to be.” Nerr knew that feeling well, but remained silent. Now wasn't the time to commiserate; she simply kept her mouth shut and absorbed what he was telling her. The crown prince sighed deeply, running his hand through his golden curls. His iron circlet sat on the crate beside his pallet.

“I have always respected our father. I know what a brave warrior and thoughtful ruler he has been... but for the first time in many years... I am starting to... hate him. What he's doing, what he's allowing to be done... it is loathsome. To deny warriors even a merciful death, to condone what he condones- I do not know whether to weep or vomit.”

 

“...I usually do both simultaneously- it saves time.” Nerr admitted quietly. Her brother laughed humorlessly.

“I do not blame you. I remember that first day when you left the Citadel, the first time you took a life... you were so shaken up, I could only think, 'Father is making a mistake; she won't last one day on the battlefield'... But now? Now you have become the strong one, Nerr, while I falter.” The princess stayed silent while Xander began pacing once more. A thousand thoughts crept into her mind while he spoke, but it took some doing to untangle them. She could not say everything she wished to; this situation had come so unexpectedly and was still volatile. She needed to tread carefully. She wished Azura were there with her, at least for moral support.

 

“Faltering isn't always a bad thing, Xander. It gives you time to think.”

“Unfortunately, I do not _have_ time to think, sister.”

“Well, maybe you should _make_ time. If you are running towards the edge of a cliff, would you rather just run off, or falter and realize what you're doing? As their heir to the throne, you have more responsibilities and burdens than I can possibly comprehend... but I'm fairly certain one of those responsibilities is being able to live with yourself.” The prince's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at Nerr.

 

“What exactly are you saying, little princess?” Uh-oh; she didn't accidentally say, “we should kill Father!”, did she? Exhaustion was once again creeping up on her. Swallowing, Nerr met her brother's eyes, trying to convince herself that she hadn't said anything that damning.

“I'm saying, perhaps you should take a moment to think about why you're beginning to falter in the first place.” Groaning slightly, she tried to push herself to her feet, failing miserably until Xander came and pulled her up, his hands remaining on her arms to steady her. His violet eyes were so similar to Gunther's, and when they were distressed and uncertain, it instilled in her a strangely overwhelming protectiveness. Without thinking, she reached up, lightly patting her brother's cheek. She was certain her fingers were chilled, but he did not flinch.

 

“You aren't alone, Xander. When I was a child, you were always there for me when I needed you, so now let me return the favor. I will always be here for you, brother, regardless of what ails you, mind, body, or soul. If you ever want to talk, about anything, regardless of when or where, come find me. That's what I'm here for.” Rather than brush her hand away as she expected him to, Xander reached up to place his own over hers. His touch was warmer now.

 

“Somehow, I doubt your... _fiancée_ would be very accepting of such an arrangement.”

“Gunther doesn't want to come between me and my 'family'- as if that doesn't include him. He said it himself. And, truth be told, I think he would understand your feelings about this better than I do. ...Promise me you'll seek me out when you want to talk?”

“I don't wish for you to lose sleep over my troubles...” The princess smirked slightly, pulling her hand away.

 

“I've been losing sleep over you for years, Xander. It's one of my favorite traditions. Just don't complain when I want to sleep in an extra hour.”

“I suppose I can allow you five more minutes...” The older man smiled a bit as well, though it hardly cut through the turmoil playing out behind those dark eyes. “Thank you, Nerr- for listening to my blade _and_ my words.”

 

Neither royal said anything as Xander walked Nerr back to her tent, each entrenched in their own thoughts. The Nohrian princess allowed herself a small glimmer of hope; the seeds of discord and discontent had even taken root in the unflappable crown prince, and were beginning to sprout, infinitesimal and frail, but very much there. Azura had been right about one thing; everyone had a line drawn in the sand that they would not tolerate being crossed, and it seemed that Garon had finally crossed Xander's. She would have to tell Azura as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Loathe as she was to spill her brother's secrets, she argued that it was for the greater good. He would understand; all she had to tell him, if he ever found out, was that it was for the glory of Nohr.

000

 

With the sun blinding as it hung overhead, Nerr was grateful to remain in her tent. Granted, it was stuffy, with a horrid, stagnant heat, but it was better than being outside, surrounded by the degenerate scum of the earth that seemed to compose nearly a third of the Nohrian army. Besides, while her strength was returning bit by bit, she still did not feel up to running standard drills. Standing for too long left her breathless. And so, she was currently on the floor of her tent, doing push ups, a map of Hoshido below her with a large expanse of land near the border circled. She was focusing more on the faint roads drawn near their current camp towards the capital, but her eyes kept sweeping over to the left side. If they were going to set up fields for their crops there, they'd also need to set up a decent guard as well, lest rebellious Hoshidans get it in their heads to sabotage their crops, which could mean having to hire more soldiers which could mean having to raise taxes to _pay_ for more soldiers...

 

Ugh, stationary exercises left her mind too much time to wander to things she would rather put off. It made her long for the relative ease of running laps, but that was, as of yet, out of the question. Still, as Gunther reminded her before he left to do his duty and aid in leading the various drills being run, she would never recover just lazing around, and push ups were low impact. Her arms trembled uncontrollably as she lifted herself off the ground. She hadn't had so much difficulty doing such simple exercises since she had first started them, over a decade ago... Breathing harder than she would've expected, the princess barely noticed the tent flaps opening, flooding her canvas quarters with bright light for a short moment before the shadows fell once more.

 

“Are you certain you should be doing that, Nerr?” Letting herself collapse as she tried to catch her breath, the Nohrian girl didn't bother lifting her head, only glancing at the bare feet approaching her.

“Not really. How about you do a set for me, Azura?” The songstress laughed dryly.

“I think I'd rather give Hans a full body massage.”

“Don't let _him_ hear you say that; you'll be cornered in a storage tent before the day is out.” Rolling onto her back, she watched as the Hoshidan princess walked past her, sitting on the edge of the pallet. She offered Nerr her hand, but the draconic girl shook her head. She was comfortable where she was.

 

“What do you think awaits us in Shirasagi, Azura?”

“In a word? _Hell._ Ryouma and Hinoka will be there. I cannot say for certain how many soldiers we will face; I have a feeling they bet on holding us back at Susano-O and lost, but that won't be the problem. Ryouma will.”

“Ryouma is not what I'm worried about.” She lied. “I mean, in regards to _our_ soldiers. And Father. You're my eyes and ears in camp for the moment; my retainers can only find out so much.” Azura's golden eyes darkened considerably.

 

“ _Our_ soldiers are on the fence, as they've always been. Some of them whisper about deserting, others still laugh about the atrocities they've committed. One more massacre like that, and I have a feeling half of the Nohrian army will simply up and leave. Of course, Iago won't tolerate that. The closer we get to the capital, the crazier he gets. Every word out of his mouth during the last two war councils was about 'stomping out traitors'.”

“I think we both know which traitor he's talking about...” Nerr clucked her tongue. “Such a petty little man. At least _now_ I know why he disdains me so.” The influx of more soldiers brought with it a proportional influx of gossip, which her resident shinobi pieced together and relayed back to her. Ill as she had been, she could not check her facts, but Azura had been more than willing to ask their siblings what was true and what had simply been rumors. “So much hatred over a little affair; it's pitiful, really.”

 

“Well, his father _was_ sleeping with a Hoshidan merchant... I'd actually met said merchant once, years ago. A nice man. I didn't think Nohrians were his type...”

“So? He should be hating his father for that social faux pas, not me. _I'm_ not the Hoshidan that broke up his family... Well, I just need to stay on his good side a while longer; when Father can't protect him any more, I'm sure our siblings will throw his remains to the dogs.” Azura frowned slightly, looking thoughtful.

 

“Nerr? Do you think our brothers and sister would agree with what we're doing?”

“Would they commend us for wanting to kill their father, you mean? I sincerely doubt it.”

“Well, when you put it like that... But what I mean is, do you think that they would agree with our reasoning? That Garon is too cruel to continue his reign? That he needs to be stopped before he destroys us _all_ _?_ ” Nerr sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She could hear people talking in the distance, walking around, sparing... the sounds all blended together to form a hum of white noise. If she focused on it, it drowned out her thoughts to a certain extent.

 

“I do, honestly. Even Xander admitted to me just last night that he's starting to hate him; if that's not the first sign of the apocalypse, I don't know what is. ...They are not cold, they are not cruel. They know their father is wrong, but that's just it; he's their _father_. Regardless of what a monster he is, he will always, first and foremost, be their father. How can you turn someone against their own family, convince them that their parent should _die?_ How can you even bring it up?” How could anyone stand opposite someone they've loved for so long? She didn't have that problem with Garon, per se, but thinking of Xander being in his place... How could any sin be enough to divest him of her adoration? Even if she hated him, she would never stop loving him, she could never want him _dead_...

“I think...” Azura's voice was quiet, so much so that Nerr had to strain her ears to hear her. “Perhaps we could try to discuss this with them. Not about our _plan,_ per se, but bringing up points of attrition. There's going to be another massacre; you know it as well as I do, and they know it, too. How much blood will be on their hands if they don't stop this at the source?” Opening her eyes, the Nohrian princess pushed herself into a sitting position.

 

“Azura. Are you suggesting we _guilt_ our siblings into agreeing with us...?” The songstress smiled grimly.

“Whatever works.” Nerr climbed to her feet with a sigh, stretching her aching muscles. The capital was still some miles away. They had time. After all, she hadn't planned on actually _doing_ anything to Garon until after Hoshido was well and captured. She'd still be executed as a traitor ought, there was no doubt about that, but... the thought of her brothers and sisters not outright _loathing_ her for it... determination welled inside her anew. Breathing deeply, she walked to the entrance of her tent, pulling open one of the flaps to let in the light and fresh air. Any sense of contentment she had felt prior dried up and was replaced with a nauseating loathing.

 

“What the hell is that slimy son of a bitch doing talking to Gunther?” Perhaps hearing the barely bridled rage in Nerr's voice, Azura jumped to her feet, quickly crossing the distance between them to look out as well. Several tents away, it seemed Iago had stopped the older knight, but his words were lost amidst the chattering of milling soldiers. Though Nerr could not hear what he was saying, she knew it was nothing pleasant, judging by the smug grin tugging at his thin lips. She couldn't tell how her betrothed was reacting either, given that his back was towards her, though she could see he was nodding, affirming... something. Gunther bent down slightly, appearing to whisper something to Iago, which left the shorter man recoiling. His complexion had turned the color of long sour milk and, shuddering incessantly, he quickly walked away.

 

“What was _that_ about?” Azura asked quietly, vocalizing Nerr's own thoughts.

“I don't have the slightest idea. I mean, it obviously wasn't anything good; this is Iago we're talking about, but still... Oh! Gunther's coming back!” The Hoshidan princess made to leave (perhaps she remembered what Nerr had said about her being in their shared tent), but the other woman grabbed her arm, pulling her further in. As he ducked his head to enter, Nerr noticed her retainer was frowning deeply. “Gunther? What was that about?”

 

“What was what about? Oh, hello, Lady Azura. I didn't realize you were visiting. Should I leave?”

“No, don't change the subject.” Nerr spoke up before Azura had a chance to. “What did Iago want with you?”

“I'm still not exactly sure. It was the most curious thing...” Gunther walked over to the pallet, tugging off his arming coat. He wore a shirt underneath, but given that it was drenched in sweat, it didn't conceal much, and Azura averted her gaze, bright red. “He _congratulated_ me. On our nuptials. He said I was very lucky to have such a open minded 'pair of lovely young ladies'.”

“...what.” Nerr's mind went blank. So the little snake actually ran and told Gunther about her supposed “liaison” with Azura. She didn't know whether to laugh or... well, really, laughter was the only reaction she felt would be appropriate. Gunther turned to fix her with a hard stare.

 

“For some reason, he seems to be under the impression that Lady Azura shares our bed more often than not. Said you told him how understanding I was of your feelings for your... sister?”

“And... what did you tell him?” The older man scoffed slightly.

“What could I possibly say to that? I told him that he was more than welcome to join us should he get lonely at night, but also warned him that if he did, that would mean we're going steady. I am a very jealous lover, after all.” At those words, Nerr really did burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach, unable to stop despite the pain she was in. Beside her, Azura shook her head, aghast.

 

“ _Why would you say something like that!?_ ”

“I'm sorry if I offended you, milady, but he clearly didn't bring that up for no reason. I figured someone had to say something to make him think such a thing in the first place- _Nerr-_ and it would be better to simply play along than deny anything. Not to mention, it's the quickest way to shut him up; Iago's chastity belt is locked so tight, the mere _thought_ of sex sends him into a panic.” Gasping for breath, her face red with tears welling in her eyes, Nerr straightened slightly.

 

“Oh... Oh, gods... I can't believe you invited him to join us...”

“Does it bother you that much?”

“ _No;_ I did the same thing...!” She began laughing again. Shaking her head with a slight scoff, Azura pulled away from her.

“Well, my name has thoroughly been dragged through the mud, so I'm going back to my tent before anyone gets any other ideas about what kind of woman I am.”

 

“You needn't worry, milady. I'm certain anyone who heard such a thing would simply assume your love is for Nerr alone, whilst I am the cuckolded husband. It's actually rather sweet... except for me, what with being a cuckold and all... But you should realize, milady, that this can be used to your advantage. I know you and Nerr often go off to speak- about what, I have no idea, but that isn't important. Coming to our tent to have your discussions would be safer; gossip mongers might talk, but they're less of a threat than potential assassins, are they not?”

“I... I suppose you're right. I'm grateful you're as understanding a man as you are, Sir Gunther.” Despite the obvious invitation for her to stay, Azura slipped from the tent without another word, leaving the only sound that of Nerr's labored breathing. Stumbling over to the pallet, she collapsed on it, sighing deeply.

 

“I haven't laughed like that in so long...”

“I'm glad _someone_ thinks it's funny. I do not.” Gunther sat beside her, turning to face her. “Why would you tell Iago something like that in the first place? If he tells King Garon--”

“He won't. If he didn't say anything when I offered to choke him until he came, he won't say anything about this. And even if he did, there's no way Father will believe him. He thinks too highly of Azura to believe such an attack on her character.”

“But _why?_ ” She sighed deeply, putting her arms over her eyes. All the humor left her at once.

“Because he caught me kissing her.”

 

“...alright.”

“That's it? 'Alright'? Aren't you mad?”

“I'm too curious to be upset, Nerr; I'm simply waiting for you to continue. I know you're not kissing women and offering to pleasure other men for no good reason.” A small part of her was delighted by his words- he knew her too well to think that her heart might stray.

“I was kissing her because we were talking about something we would rather he not have heard, and I felt it would be wiser for him to think us lovers rather than traitors.”

“That makes sense. Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?”

 

“I _wanted_ to, Gunther; I had planned on it, but... things happened.” He fell silent at her words, recalling the events of the past few weeks. The silence dragged on for a long while, and Nerr reached up to lay her hand on his back. She could feel the coils of muscle tense up beneath damp linen. “Don't think about that, my love. What's past is past. ...aren't you going to ask me what we're always talking about?”

“If you felt it was something I should know, you would tell me.” The older man responded quietly. Clambering to her knees, the princess rested both hands on his shoulders.

“...Maybe I think it's time you know now.” Gunther looked back at her, a hint of curiosity evident through the dark look in his eyes. “What would you say if I told you I was going to kill King Garon?”

 

“I'd say you have a funny sense of humor, Nerr. Such a thing is not possible. Have you any idea how many assassins, how many rebellions and militias have tried and _failed_ that very thing? I spent twenty years just waiting for an _opening_ , and there never was one.” Nerr leaned forward, pressing her lips to his brow.

“No offense, dearest darling, but you're not me.”

“And what sets _you_ apart from everyone else, Nerr?”

 

“ _Nothing_ stands between me and what I want. And what I want now... is freedom and peace for everyone in Nohr and Hoshido.” She gave him one more quick peck before throwing herself back onto their bed. “I just thought I'd let you know. I'm exhausted; I'm going to take a nap now, okay?”

“...alright. Should I wake you for dinner?”

 

“I'd rather you didn't.” Rolling onto her side, the princess closed her eyes. The buzz of the rest of the army in the background merged with the buzz of of own thoughts, quieter now than they have been in a while. Perhaps it was just from physical exhaustion, and when she could walk without stumbling, they would grow louder, but at that singular moment, it was quiet enough for her to fall asleep and not wake up for a few hours.

000000000000

 

A/N- Man, super short chapter, sorry about that, guys. Seriously, one of the shortest chapters I've written (only nine pages?!)- my oneshots are usually longer than this, but I guess it balances out the last chapter. Sometimes, writer's block hits me like a ton of bricks, but I have to write _something_ to keep the story going. But a little fluffy filler never killed anyone. One thing I've noticed on message boards is that _lots_ of people's major grievance with Conquest is how loyal the Nohrian siblings are to Garon. That... that honestly was never a problem I had with the story. In fact, I'd have been very upset if they _were_ willing and eager to turn against Garon off the bat. People are (usually) loyal to their loved ones, no matter what bastards said loved ones may be. “Oh, but Garon was a murderer who abused his children!” to which I reply, “So?” Look at history, people; kings (especially in early centuries, like Fire Emblem is based in) have been _bastards_. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted, and short of being assassinated, get away with it scot-free, because that's how things were back then. In fact, Conquest as a whole is actually a very realistic portrayal of medieval warfare, what with the slaughtering civilians wholesale- oh, were you thinking about chivalrous knights protecting fair maidens? 'Cuz unless said maidens were nobles, “Rape and Pillage!” was the slogan soldiers lived by (right up until the 20 th century, yup) because “chivalry”, much like “bushido”, was something people made up to glamorize murder-rapists-- I mean, knights and samurai. If kings wanted to kill their kids, those kids had better have organized their wills. Honestly, the Nohrian royals seem to have it pretty good. And as for the abuse, if humans had good senses of self preservation, so many people wouldn't be in abusive relationships. “This isn't who they really are/ what they're really like; they'll _change!”_ is the most common line people use to defend their abusers. Honestly, despite all the problems Conquest has, I commend the writers for depicting the Nohrian royals family situation as realistic instead of fantastic. It's easy to tell someone you're looking at through a screen to kill their parents; I bet you'd cry like a baby back bitch if someone held a gun to your head and told you to kill your mom.

 

Also, I'd had that scene in my mind, of Iago trying to tell Gunther that Nerr's cheating on him with Azura, only for Gunther to flip it around and invite Iago to join them, for a _long_ time (like, since before I started writing the story, actually). And I'm sure it seems kind of OOC for Gunther to be so flippant about Nerr's “plan”, but honestly, I don't think he's taking her seriously. Who would? The next chapter will be better, I promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just managed to bring my laptop with me where there's wifi. Posting from my phone is too much of a hassle for this terrible site, but I can't stand that this is unfinished.


	27. Look To The Sky

000000000000

Ch. 27- “Look To The Sky”

000000000000

 

The sight of the sun's first rays gilding hundreds of thousands of cherry blossom tress would've been rapturous in it's beauty on any other occasion. But as Nerr gazed at the vista, her arm mindlessly working a polishing cloth in circles on her bevor, the sea of delicate pink flowers turned her stomach. Lightly, she traced the raised edge of the golden emblem embossed upon the black steel. For years, _years_ , she had dreamed of this day, of playing a part in it. It hadn't even been a year since that dream had been at the forefront of her mind, only a few months. How could it have only been a few months? Spring was just beginning to creep up on them... She began rubbing the cloth in circles again. Father had stated that, as he marched into the capital, he wanted his children at his side, all looking their best. This was just as much their victory as it was his, after all. Nerr wondered if Iago had anything to do with the sudden desire to share credit for his conquest.

 

“There you are, Nerr.” She didn't even turn to face Azura as the singer came to join her. “You wander away so quickly...”

“I needed a moment to think.” Her arm was starting to feel like lead, so she stopped her polishing. Azura's dress was surprisingly clean, and whole, not a ragged edge of smear of mud to be found. “That's new.” Nerr pointed out. Her sister sighed deeply, plucking at the hem, distaste marring her features.

“Yes. Father brought it from the capital. He knows I prefer white to black...” Now that she looked closer, the Nohrian girl could see that the material was thicker than the flimsy sheathes Azura typically wore.

 

“I'm surprised he'd take your tastes into account; isn't this day supposed to be about him?”

“It's our day, too. He said so himself. As soon as we take control of the capital and seize the throne, victory will be ours.” Despite how even her voice was, Nerr could see that Azura's hands were balled into tight, shaking fists.

“...Must you truly act like you're okay with that?”

“Hm? Why wouldn't I be?” Placing her armor down on the tough grass, Nerr got to her feet, taking her sister's hands in her own.

 

“This is your home, Azura. This is where you grew up. I know you must put on airs for father just the same as I do, but... no one expects you to be okay with this, lest of all me. Father will send us off on our own to deal with things, just as he always does; when that happens, you can... go hide somewhere until it's over. I wouldn't dream of asking you to fight your family and the soldiers who protected you as a child.” For a split second, Azura's stoic mask slipped, and it looked as if she might break down in tears, but she quickly composed herself, twisting her hands so that she could hold Nerr's as well.

 

“Thank you, Nerr. Truly. But you forget; _you're_ my family, too. And I can't leave you to deal with this on your own. If I wanted to leave... I'd have done it a long time ago. Truth be told, I considered it, back in Dia... a part of me wanted to run after Takumi and beg him to take me back to Hoshido, but... I think I can make more of a difference here, fighting _beside_ you rather than against you.” A difference... There were no words that could be said to that. Instead, Nerr simply drew the Hoshidan girl into a tight embrace. She could hear Azura's breath stutter as she ran her hand up and down her thin back.

 

“It will be fine, Azura. If nothing else, I promise you; everything will be fine.”

“Nerr?” She paused, a familiar voice calling out to her. Letting the other princess go, she turned just to see Xander approaching them. His ebony armor gleamed in the weak sunlight. He shook his head as he spotted her. “You must stop running off like this. I swear, I'll have to tie a bell to you one of these days.”

“My apologies, brother. Is it time?”

 

“Yes. The procession is about to begin. Father wants the capital under our control by nightfall.” His gaze fell to Azura, and she could see the stormy thoughts gathering behind his eyes. “Sister...” He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. “I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for you. I know my words must be little comfort, but I can assure you, I will allow no harm to come to the Hoshidan royals. Loathe as I am to admit it, they are your family as much as we are Nerr's.” Azura blinked, tears dripping onto her new dress before she could wipe them away.

 

“Your words are very comforting, Xander. Thank you.” As sweet as his words were, Nerr could not help but play devil's advocate.

“And when Father orders you to murder them, Xander?” He glowered at her, but she stood her ground.

“It will not come to that. Our father wants Hoshidan land, not trophies, and you'll do well to remember that, little princess. Now come; you need to prepare your troops. And yourself.”

“I'll be there at once, brother.”

000

 

While Nerr had never seen a royal procession, she had heard all about them when she was young. Camilla and Xander would tell her how they rode through the streets with their father in their regalia, hundreds of soldiers trailing behind them while the people crowded the streets, vying to catch a glimpse of their beloved royals. As she marched, the Nohrian princess couldn't shake the feeling that something about their recollection didn't quite match up to the reality. As she looked up at her father, sitting high upon his own massive courser (why not a destrier, she had no idea, except perhaps a larger horse made him look more intimidating), she could not deny that he certainly looked regal. With the Hoshidan sun glinting on his ebony crown, he seemed much more a king than she would consider him. Her siblings, too, looked so stunning, the perfect royal family of her dreams. Cherry blossoms fluttered among them, carpeting the cobbled street and perfuming the air. It seemed perfect, but there was a whiff of something rotten beneath the surface... As the pennants heir soldiers carried, all embroidered with Nohr's emblem, flapped in the wind, the sound almost drowned out the consternated muttering, the muffled, heartbroken sobbing, of the Hoshidans gathered around.

 

“It's them...!” A young male voice carried over to her. “Gods, the rumors are true; the Nohrians really are going to kill us...” Across the way, fearful wail rippled through the crowd.

“Look at them; like an army of demons out for blood... Why can't they just die and go back to Hell where they belong?” Nerr closed her eyes. She could do without seeing people flinch away as she walked past. If she concentrated, she could hear birds chirping in the distance; it was strange, remembering that life was continuing away from here, away from the fear and death. The heads of Hoshidan soldiers affixed to pikes back at Susano-O had already begun decomposing, the stench almost as frightening as the sight of clouded sockets writhing with maggots and gray skin sloughing off. A sudden voice, much louder and closer than the others, shook her from her thoughts.

 

“Look! Princess Traitor is marching with them! _Shame_ _on her!!_ ” Anger was so much easier to embrace than fear, and soon, the frightened chittering of the crowd morphed into a loathsome burble. An old man towards the front of the crowd, leaning heavily on a walking stick, spat at her feet as she walked past.

“How dare you show your face here after what you did to Mikoto-sama?!”

“My husband _died_ in that explosion, just like our empress!” A gray haired woman shrieked at her. “Monsters! All of you!!”

 

“Filthy street rats; out of my way!” A blur of darkness and a swish of robes were all the warning she got before Iago stepped in front of her, reaching out to pull the woman to the front of the crowd. For a moment, he stared at her, disgust curling his lip, before backhanding across the face hard enough to knock her to the ground. While she lay whimpering, he delivered another blow, a kick that knocked out several teeth judging by the amount of blood she spat up. The Nohrian man surveyed his work proudly.

 

“Hmph. Better than a byak savage deserves.” He turned to face Nerr, paying no mind to the enraged shouts and curses now directed at him. “Rest easy, Lady Nerr; I shall personally deal with anyone who dares speak an ill word about you.”

“I appreciate your concern, Iago.” She intoned. _'Shouldn't you start with yourself, then...?'_ Raising his voice so it carried across the rabble, he continued.

“After all, it was _your_ superb leadership that led us here. Why, had you not annihilated so many of these miserable savages soldiers, we wouldn't have had a chance to conquer this piss-soaked hellhole of a country. It's no wonder His Majesty is so very proud of you.”

 

The angry growling grew louder, the people jostling the crowds, perhaps trying to get closer. Did they think to attack her, she wondered. In front of hundreds of armed soldiers, the remains of those who'd fought and lost proudly on display? If so, Hoshidans truly _were_ too stupid to know fear... As she shook her head in exasperation, something cold and slimy splattered across her face. Stopping in her tracks, she looked around for the source before noticing the slippery albumin of an egg dripping from her pauldron. Before she could even think to look for the source, another hit her, this time in the side of the head. She could feel the disgusting slickness run down her hair, over her ear and neck. A satisfied chuckle to her left led her gaze to a boy, perhaps a few years younger than her, wearing light green Hoshidan robes and a smug smile. Said smile dissolved into a quivering grimace of fear as Hans stepped in front of him, bearing his teeth in the semblance of a smile.

 

“Looks like we've got our first dissenter. Lemme show you how we deal with your type in Nohr, boy...!” He raised his ax high above his head, the freshly sharpened blade gleaming painfully bright. As he brought it down, the people around the boy screamed, fighting to get away, to avoid the imminent carnage... Hans cringed as his blade struck metal, sparks bouncing off where the edges met. Nerr stood beside him, Yato drawn and poised just above the youth's head. The angry murmuring of the crowd had grown confused, and Azura dashed over to her side, her face tight with fear.

 

“Nerr! What are you doing?!”

“Lady Nerr, are you... are you _protecting_ the Hoshidans?” Hans' voice was about to break from the loathing and disgust lacing it. “After what this little shit did to you?!”

 

“Hmm?” The princess looked back at him, as if just now noticing his presence. “Oh, no. Of course not. There was a ladybug on his head. I didn't want you to smush it; you tend not to aim before you strike.” As the older man slowly lowered his ax, so too did Nerr lower her blade, re-sheathing it before she looked back to the boy, staring at her, mouth agape. For a long moment, she considered him... before rearing back and punching him in the face. She could feel his nose crumple like paper as the thick steel of her gauntlet collided with it.

“You worthless little fucker; _this_ is how you treat your princess?!” As the boy tried to get up, she brought her foot down on his shoulders, forcing him back to the ground. “Savage scum like you doesn't _deserve_ to be executed by me; you're not _worthy_ of feeling the sacred Yatogami against your neck. Don't fucking look at me! Stay in the dirt where you belong, you little shit!! That goes for all of you!” She turned her ire to the crowd, and they pushed against each other to get out of her way, lest she decide to strike them next. Beside her, Hans was positively cackling with delight.

 

“Oh, you're a natural at this, Lady Nerr. I can't believe I thought you felt _sorry_ for these savages. You'd probably do a better job at keeping them in check than _I_ would.” Disgust twisting her lips into a scowl, Nerr turned back to the general, shutting him up immediately.

“Don't try to worm your way into my good graces; you're still just as much of a shit stain to me as these heathens. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because _apparently,_ you keep my father safe, so you'd best be running along and doing your job. You're dismissed.” She waved him off, the way his fingers tightened around the handle of his ax not going unnoticed. Nonetheless, he turned and began walking to catch up to the king. Breathing out a sigh that sounded very relived, Azura tentatively placed a hand on Nerr's shoulder (the one that wasn't tacky with drying egg).

 

“I was worried about you for a second there. Are you alright, Nerr?”

“I'm covered in egg now, so that's going to be fun to deal with for the rest of the day. But you have nothing to worry about, Azura. Small minded byak savages are the _least_ of my worries. Now let's go; father will get upset if we dawdle.”

000

 

Just as it did the first time she'd seen it, the sight of Castle Shirasagi filled her with dread. The bright sun beaming overhead, the trees swaying gently in the wind as their petals fluttered... such was the stuff of nightmares, for Nerr's mind had already painted the landscape bright red, replaced the birdsong with the screams of the dying... If she closed her eyes, she could pray that it was a dream she would soon wake from, that they hadn't reached the capital yet...

 

“Wakey wakey, Lady Nerr; now isn't the time for a nap. There'll be plenty of time for that once we've settled into our new castle.” Iago's obsequious voice slid down her spine just like one of those eggs that was starting to dry and pull her skin tight. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see the advisor standing before her, taking in the view. Xander was there as well, though he seemed considerably less enamored with their “new castle”. A few feet away, King Garon gazed upon the sky scraping palace as though it were a lifeline. “We've finally arrived. Oh, I've been dreaming of this day for years... And look; no guards to stop us! I'd wager that all their forces are waiting inside.” The crown prince nodded, his expression lightening a bit.

 

“So it would seem. This bodes well for us; our army is large enough to surround the entire premises. We might be able to secure their surrender without raising a blade.” For a moment, Nerr had to think hard to ensure that those words hadn't just slipped past her own tongue. When she assured herself that, no, it was in fact Xander who had spouted that idealistic nonsense, she could not help the snort of wry laughter that forced it's way past her lips. Her brother turned to her, scowling deeply. “Do you find something amusing with what I just said, Nerr?”

 

“We _all_ find it amusing, my lord.” Iago himself was chuckling. “Goodness, I thought it was funny when His Majesty told me about Lady Nerr trying to spare Hoshidans; it's downright _hilarious_ coming from you!”

“ _Pardon?”_ Perhaps upon hearing the unspoken threat in Xander's voice, Iago cleared his throat, trying to set his face straight.

“Well, it's just... _surely_ you meant that in jest, Prince Xander. _Without raising a blade?_ That won't do at all. This is our chance to finally eliminate those pesky byak roaches once and for all. They don't deserve the honor of a quick and clean surrender. Besides; so long as they live, those who follow them will never stop fighting. Isn't that right, Lady Nerr?” Without missing a beat (or even turning to acknowledge him), the young woman nodded.

 

“Rebellions are like seeds, after all. Best to salt the earth.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Xander's eyes widen in horror at her words. Iago's grin returned, wider and more self satisfied than before.

“Oh, she's learned well, hasn't she, sire? And what better way to salt the earth than with the blood of their royalty? For the glory of Nohr, every last Hoshidan royal must _die._ ”

“That's _disgusting!”_ The prince's voice rose, carrying among the trees. Several heads turned to face him, but he clearly did not care. “Even coming from something as low as you, that's repugnant.”

 

“Truly now? Well then, let us have our king decide. King Garon! Your Majesty! What do you think of my plan? Clearly, Lady Nerr agrees with it; what say you?” The king turned away from the castle, and looked towards the small group. Nerr could feel his eyes boring holes into her head, and she offered up a serene smile, in stark contrast to her brother's silent pleading. Shifting his gaze to Xander, something seemed to flicker over the planes of his ashen face, but it was gone before she could even try to identify it, leaving his stoic mask in place once more.

 

“Kill them all. We've no need for _two_ royal families.” If Iago's smirk grew any larger, it was liable to split his whole face in half.

“I _thought_ you might say something like that... Thank you, my liege; your counsel is always appreciated.” Without another word, the king turned and walked away, back towards a large group of soldiers Hans was currently yelling at. Xander watched him go as if he were dragging the world away with him.

 

“Father...” His voice was so quiet, so weak. Nerr desperately wanted to reach out to him, to offer him some form of comfort, but decided against it. Not only would it make Iago suspicious, if she tried to lessen the pain of this realization, he wouldn't learn anything. Inhaling deeply and letting out a contented sigh, Iago smiled at the royals.

“Well! Now that that's settled, let's begin the invasion. My men will attack from the rear while Lady Nerr's troops will storm the front. Divide and conquer, as they say!” For the first time in some long minutes, the princess spoke up, scowling slightly.

“I've got a better idea. Why don't _YOU_ take the full frontal assault while _I_ sneak around back like a coward? Why don't we divide and conquer _that_ way?”

“Because _I_ am a master tactician, young princess.” Iago intoned without missing a beat. “If that's your only complaint...?”

 

“Let's get to it. I need a bath, and the faster we kill these savages, the faster I can take one.” She could practically see Xander's heart breaking through his chest, and was certain Iago could as well, given the way he chuckled darkly as he gazed upon the prince.

“Oh, Xander, hasn't your 'little princess' grown so? How proud you must be...” The blonde man narrowed his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper, but more forceful than if he had been screaming.

“That's _Prince_ Xander, you worthless burden... Never forget that you may have my father's ear for now, but you are expendable...” Finally cottoning on that he was taunting the wrong person, Iago took several steps back, turning his attention back to his favorite target.

 

“That's enough small talk for now. My troops will meet up with yours in the throne room. Do try not to slip and die on your own tears, will you?”

“ _Tears?_ For Hoshidans? Are you _still_ questioning my loyalty, Iago, because _trust me;_ I know how to make men cry...” As she took a threatening step towards him, the sorcerer turned and ran back towards Garon's troops, his long cloak billowing behind him. Sighing deeply, Nerr slumped, feeling a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. A hand, lighter than she was used to and shaking slightly, settled on her shoulder.

 

“Nerr...”

“I'm fine, Xander.”

“...I don't like this plan any more than you do. You know that. In fact... I confess, I'm very disappointed in your sudden attitude shift.”

“You're disappointed in _me?_ For doing the _right_ thing? _”_ He stared at her, aghast.

“... _the right thing?_ How can you even-- If you had not seemed so eager... perhaps we could have convinced Father--”

 

“Don't even, Xander. Don't spout that idealistic nonsense to me- you don't even believe it yourself. I'm not going to fight the inevitable anymore. It's too much work. Just give up, brother. I have.” He let his hand slip away from her.

“Have you changed your opinion on matters so quickly? When we spoke some weeks ago, I thought... I assumed... you were implying that I should question these types of orders our father gives.”

“Yes, but you don't. And honestly, I don't blame you anymore. I thought about it, and you're right. Why bother; it's not like we can change anything. There will be no peace; not now, not ever. At best, we form an uneasy truce with Hoshido when all is said and done and deal with rebellions as they come. At worst, we continue down this path of war until the end of days. Speaking to you made me think as well... and I've realized that it's better to just detach from the situation, follow orders, and be human later.” For a long, long moment, the older man stared at her as if she were a strange creature he couldn't fathom. When he finally spoke up again, his voice sounded hollow, as if it were being dragged up from a deep well.

 

“Nerr... Camilla told me you once asked if there was justice in the world...”

“A stupid question posed by a stupid child, I know. It doesn't matter; I got my answer all the same.”

“...The sad truth is that justice is an illusion. A child's fairytale...” Despite her outward mask of indifference, Nerr felt her stomach sink down to her feet. That really wasn't what she had been hoping to hear from him... Perhaps her own naïvety was waning, but in her heart, she had still hoped that _some_ part of Xander reamined the chivalrous knight she imagined he was even though it seemed unlikely. However, he continued. “That's what I always told myself. Because it was easier to believe. You're right, little princess; it _is_ too much work to fight the inevitable... but even so, there was always a tiny part of me that was proud when I saw you try. Even though I knew it would be for naught, even though I knew you would fail, seeing you have hope made _me_ hopeful. And... there were times when you didn't fail. You saved two people from certain death, you talked an entire tribe down from the brink of destruction... There is never a light path that leads to good, nor a dark path that leads to evil; all that matters is the choices we make. I've always known that, but I'm starting to think now that perhaps I was wrong to push you towards the easy choices... I myself have chosen what's easy over what's right many, many times...”

 

“All our sins remembered...” This time, Nerr was the one who reached out to him, clapping her brother on the back. “As much as I love our little talks, brother, we have Hoshidans to kill. Let's go.”

 

Before she could see his face fall, she turned away from him. She wondered what was crawling on his back to make him so desperate to do the right thing; undoubtedly the fear of anymore deaths on his conscience. If she had a say in it, there would be no more deaths on anyone's conscience, but there were no clean wins in war, not when lives were on the line. Hopefully, the Hoshidans would allow themselves to be spared.

000

 

The castle's courtyard was even more lovely than the countryside, complete with sparkling azure springs and pavilions tucked away in the shade of the cherry blossoms. Nerr could only imagine how it looked during times of peace. Really, could _only_ imagine, because she was certain it would never truly be peaceful again, not with the furious battle cries resounding and the clanking of weapons striking. With what had to be most of their infantry decimated at Jinya and Susano-O, it seemed all Hoshido was left with was it's calvary, which should've left Nohr on equal ground had all their mounts not been airborne. The sky was filled with snowy pegasi and golden Kinshi, raining javelins and arrows upon her soldiers. Even that would've been bearable had they been able to take cover in the thick groves surrounding them, but there was foul magic at work in the scenic courtyard. Nerr could barely even throw herself forward as a javelin hurtled past her, the tapered end scraping across her cuirass. It felt as if she were wading through waist deep frozen honey, every step taking more effort than she'd have dreamed possible.

 

A lancer beside her was struck with an arrow, the 'thwack' of the projectile embedding itself in his face barely audible over the din of clattering metal. Only a handful of their troops had freedom in their movements, Camilla and her retainer Beruka among them. The young wyvern lord dodged a naginata thrust in her direction, bringing a very worn and bloody ax down on the soldier who'd tried to strike her. The wyvern she rode, perhaps trying to aid it's master, lunged forward as well, clamping strong, fang-lined jaws around the throat of the pegasus before it and shaking. Fur and muscle tore like gauze, as bright arterial blood spurted forth in hot, heavy drops that coated those standing beneath. Both rider and steed fell to the ground with a wet crunching sound, the once white horse's head attached to it's body only by a few strips of skin. From somewhere in front of her, Leo dragged himself away from the group of soldiers he stood among. He went on foot; it seemed horses were just as bogged down as their riders were. Stumbling over to one of the springs, he held his hand high above his head, tendrils of green magic being drawn up from the ground and into his palm. It grew larger and larger, finally bursting like a bubble, and the ground beneath their feet shook violently.

 

Almost in tandem, the earthbound soldiers toppled forward, gravity no longer imposing itself on them so forcefully. And at the same time, the very air itself seemed to grow thicker, heavier. A cacophony of alarmed whinnies, squawks and roars were all the warning the foot soldiers and riders had to get out of the way as the fliers above them came hurtling towards the ground. Many mounts, especially the pegasi with their long legs, landed so hard and unpredictably that the cracking of their hollow bones shattering could be heard even over the roar of combat.

 

Frightened, pained cries erupted from the animals as the fell onto their sides, their massive wings beating the magically charged air in vain, kicking up dust and creating flurries of white and gold feathers in their panic. Their riders, suddenly faced with the reality that they were no longer invulnerable, quickly abandoned their steeds, taking up arms on foot. A young woman, no older than she was, swung her naginata at Nerr. It left a deep gouge across her freshly polished plackart, not doing nearly as much damage as she'd clearly hoped. The Nohrian princess countered, slashing the Yato at the girl's arm. She screamed as the blade sliced easily through the gloves that were undoubtedly meant to serve as protection, severing muscle and tendon and nicking the bone, deep red blood spilling forth and splashing onto the grass at their feet.

 

Behind her, Nerr could hear Pieri's manic cackling as she spurred her horse forward, thrusting her lance into the stomach of an older woman trying to notch an arrow. The cavalier pulled her spear out, only to shove it back in, deeper this time. It poked all the way through to the other side, and the Hoshidan collapsed limply, widening the wound even further. Shaking her head, for it was the only way to tear her eyes away, Nerr charged forward as well, knocking aside any Hoshidan who stood in her way. She did not need to kill, not now. There were plenty of other soldiers doing that already, avenging the fallen comrades lying at their feet, or else, simply killing before they themselves were killed. Nerr did not care for their reasons, only for finding the commander before Iago did. She knew it was one of her Hoshidan siblings, but the question was which one.

 

It seemed fitting that Ryouma would lead such a large force, but he was probably protecting the throne from the foreign invaders. While that just left Hinoka, a small part of her brain thought it would be funny if it was Takumi waiting for her, bow in hand, his face contorted in fury. They had never found his body, after all... But no, that was foolish to even consider; he'd probably been dragged off by scavengers. As she rounded the bend, the red arch that marked the entrance to every Hoshidan village in sight, the earth shook once more and her feet seemed to sink into the ground. Momentum still carrying her forward, Nerr hit the ground with a loud, metallic thud, pain shooting through her as her armor dug into her flesh. She could hear a horse above her, the flapping of wings... but they had grounded all the fliers? No, as she lay on the ground, she could feel power surging through every blade of grass beneath her. There was a Dragon Vein nearby, and a powerful one at that. A voice, quiet and distant, carried down to her.

 

“I spent my whole life looking for you... Finally, I found you...” As the princess tried to look up, she had to shut her eyes, shielding her face with her arm as a gust kicked up a dust cloud in her face, choking and blinding her. The flapping was much closer, but no arrows or javelins were raining down on her. Breathing deeply, Nerr pushed herself to her feet, taking in the massive white horse before her, it's wings beating as it tried to stay airborne. She could barely see Hinoka for all the movement, only the telltale shock of her bright red hair immediately noticeable. It was odd; how could she be related to someone with such red hair?

 

“Nerrida... Here you are, back in your true home. How does it feel?”

“...you activated that Dragon Vein just now, didn't you? It feels like I can't even run to defend myself from a blitz attack. It feels like my soldiers are getting slaughtered by your people. ...It feels like a cowardly thing to do.” The older girl's hands tightened on her reins. It probably got under her skin, to have Nohrian scum call her out for being a coward.

“Would you rather I let those barbarians overrun us and sully our home?”

 

“Yes.” Nerr said simply, unsheathing her Yato and pointing it at her blood sister. It could hardly be construed as a threat, given that she could barely move and the Hoshidan princess was on a flying horse, but the meaning was clear. “Hoshido is all but under Nohrian control. Your continued resistance is as futile as it is laughable and only serves to further decimate your army. Stand aside, coward, or I will strike you down.” Though it made her nauseous to try and focus her gaze on that bobbing head, she could see her words were definitely having _some_ effect on the woman before her. Her eyes were downcast as she bit her lip, shaking her head slightly.

 

“No... you don't mean that... You _can't_ mean that!!” To Nerr's surprise, Hinoka grabbed the lance mounted to her saddle and dismounted her steed, jumping to the ground, her knees buckling at the impact. She landed hard, perhaps harder than she'd expected given the way she groaned in pain, but forced herself to her feet. Though every step seemed more arduous than the last, the older princess reached her eventually, coming just in range of the Yato's tip. If she extended her reach a bit, Nerr could slit her throat before the other girl even realized what was happening... “Do you really feel nothing for this place? For _us?!_ I spent over a decade dreaming of welcoming you home, seeing you run up those steps... I longed to watch you grow up, to call you 'sister' and hold you tight... That's all any of us ever wanted! How can you stand with those monsters who are trying to destroy our home!?”

 

“...those 'monsters' are the people I love, the people who raised me and loved me as well. And this is not my home. The sister you were waiting for died in Chevalier, Princess Hinoka. And she's not coming back.” Her words, though cold enough to even cut herself to the bone, were true. The Hoshidan princess “Nerrida” Hinoka and Ryouma and Mikoto had all waited for no longer existed; only a Nohrian girl named “Nerr” remained. For a few brief seconds, Hinoka allowed herself to weep softly, tears dripping onto the feathery cloak she wore. When next she looked back up at the girl before her, her eyes, though still misty, were dark with loathing.

 

“You're right... Takumi was right; you're _not_ my sister. You're just Nohrian scum that looks like her...” Her grip on the lance tightened, as magenta flames licked the pointed blade. “When I'm through with you, you will never threaten this kingdom again!” Despite the magic forcing them down, or perhaps in spite of it, Hinoka moved quickly, swinging her lance wide. Unlike most Hoshidans who seemed to aim for vital organs, the princess did not waste her time striking the thick plates that protected her quarry, instead aiming directly for Nerr's face. The younger girl managed to block in time, though the brilliant tendrils of flame still licked at her skin. Crying out in pain, and resisting the urge to rub at her face, she pulled away.

 

“Don't just stand there; come at me! Fight me, kill me- you know you want to! That's all any anyan wants!” She swung her lance again, but this time, Nerr was ready for it, parrying and grabbing the long wooden haft. She tugged on it, drawing her sister in closer, before smashing the pronged pommel of her sword into the other woman's gut. As she stumbled back in pain, the earth shook once more, their feet released from the ground even as it drew fliers back down towards it. Unlike many of the mounts she'd seen fall from grace, it seemed Hinoka's was better prepared for the sudden shift, staggering as it hit the ground feet first, but not collapsing into a heap of wings and broken limbs. Now that she could move freely, the Hoshidan princess lunged at her, and Nerr was forced to tuck and roll to avoid having anything vital pierced.

 

“Why are you running?! Stand and fight me, you coward! Nohrians are all the same; you can't fight anyone head on, you just lurk in the shadows and wait for people to lower their defenses!”

“You mean like all those assassins you sent after me? I told you to stand down! I'm still giving you a chance.” Leaping back to her feet, she blocked another blow. “ _Don't_ make me fight you.” Hinoka pushed her back, her face twisting into a snarl.

“I'm not listening to your lies, and I don't need your mercy. I don't _want_ whatever twisted version of mercy Nohrians believe in. I'll fight you and the rest of those anyan savages with every last breath in my body!” Fueled by her fury, her sorrow, the elder princess's swings were wide and easily blocked.

“You don't want me to fight you...”

 

“I _wanted_ you to come back home to us! What I want doesn't matter!” She swung again, the glowing flames heating the metal spear tip as it cut into the flesh over Nerr's sternum. The wound didn't even bleed, cauterized too quickly, but the pain cut deeper than she'd imagine possible. Gritting her teeth against the agony, the Nohrian girl lunged, swinging her own blade low. What little armor Hinoka wore did not cover her legs, and the razor's edge of the Yato sank deep into the flesh of her thigh. Crying out, she dropped to her knees, grunting in pain as the flat of the sword collided with her ribs, knocking her fully onto the ground. Blood pooled under her, soaking into the earth and staining parts of her white robes the same rusty color as her armor.

 

“Didn't I warn you? I'm not even _trying,_ this isn't even five percent of my effort and you're already crippled...” Though her face was pinched, the Hoshidan woman's eyes burned with hate as she stared up at Nerr.

“Are you enjoying this, Nohrian scum? You like toying with your prey, don't you, you freak? No... I won't give you the satisfaction...” She reached for her naginata, but the other princess brought her foot down on her arm, hard enough to bruise, though not break.

“No, I don't think so. It's over.”

 

“Hinoka-sama!”

“Hinoka-sama...!” Nerr looked up to see two Hoshidans running towards them. The looked familiar, and it was only when they drew closer did she recognize them as the retainers who had stood beside Hinoka in Notre Sagesse. They were bruised and bloody, their robes torn, but still they looked ready to fight. Frowning, the younger princess dropped her blade to her sister's throat, effectively halting them in their tracks.

“Throw down your weapons, Hoshidans. Trust me; you won't reach her before my blade reaches her spine.” The man, with his wild curls and squinting eyes, looked more torn than his companion, but in the end, both lowered their weapons.

 

“Haven't you drawn this out long enough? If you're going to kill me, just get it over with. I already told you, I don't want your mercy. Just...” She shut her eyes, and for a moment her anger seemed to wane. “If there's any goodness left in your heart, spare the lives of my remaining soldiers. That's all I ask. If they make it out of this alive, I can die in peace...”

“Hinoka-sama, no!” Her male retainer, either through brashness or simple thoughtlessness, rushed forward. He staged no attack, not even paying Nerr a second glance; rather, dropping to his knees beside his liege. “You don't know what you're saying! You are a princess of Hoshido; you must not fall!” The other retainer, a woman who's short hair was the same color as Nerr's, crept forward too, her one visible eye blinking rapidly as it misted.

“You can't... sacrifice yourself, Hinoka-sama.... If you die, I'll die with you...” Blinking herself, Hinoka could not even lift her hand to wipe away the tears that ran down the side of her face with Nerr standing on her arm.

 

“Azama... Setsuna... I-- I need you to be strong for me...” As much as she would've liked to allow her sister more time to comfort her retainers, Nerr did not have time for that. Iago had probably already cut his way inside the castle, and if she lingered too long, he would come looking for her. Confident that the princess wasn't about to get up and make a run for it, she removed her foot.

 

“My father would never allow an enemy leader to survive. I must do what I must do.” Letting her eyes slip shut once more, Hinoka nodded.

“I understand. Please... make it quick.” Though she could not see with her eyes shut, Nerr nodded and raised her blade above her head. One strike... that was all she had, but it was all she needed. Inhaling deeply, she brought the Yato down, with more force than she remembered having done in the past. The blade whistled as it cut through the air, embedding deep within it's target. There was a long moment of silence, then...

 

“Am I dead? ...I don't feel dead...”

“You happen to be very much alive at the moment, Hinoka-sama.” Azama looked up from his liege, squinting so hard at Nerr she wondered if his eyes were open at all. “You missed. And not by accident... But why?” Perhaps sensing that the danger had passed, Setsuna stepped closer as well.

“Yes, tell us... Why did you spare her...?” Sighing, the Nohrian pulled her Yato free from the ground it was sunk into, brushing the dirt from the blade before re-sheathing it. She knelt on the ground, pulling Hinoka into a sitting position. Her confusion was palpable.

 

“Hinoka... my sister, listen carefully. As of this moment, you are dead to the world. Leave this place and do it now. _I beg of you_ , take your retainers and find some place safe to hide. I wish I could send more of your soldiers with you, but that would be too suspicious.” The redheaded girl shook her head slowly in disbelief.

“Wh-what are you saying...? Are you really intending to let me go? Or is this some kind of Nohrian trick?”

“I am through wasting my breath trying to convince Hoshidans that Nohrians aren't the monsters you think they are.” Nerr snapped. “Believe what you will. Now, give me your armor and weapon; I need _something_ to show father to prove that you're dead.”

“But--”

“No buts! You have to leave now!”

 

“No!” Hinoka reached out, grabbing her shoulders, a watery smile on her face. It made Nerr sick looking at it. “Let me come with you, Nerrida! I knew it, I _knew_ you were on our side!” The younger woman roughly brushed off her hands.

“That's the mistake you keep making. I am _not_ on your side, I never _have_ been, and I never _will_ be. If you don't hear another word I say, hear this, Hinoka- I. Am. Nohrian. But that does not mean I want to see you, or anyone else, slaughtered like an animal. I'm supposed to be killing you right now; do you know what Garon would do if he found out I let you live? He'd kill everyone I love just to teach me a lesson. Stop trying to bond with me, stop being so damn prideful, and just _go away_. I'm giving you a chance to live, dammit; what more do you want from me!?” Her calm facade utterly shattered, Nerr slouched forward, breathing hard. Hinoka still hadn't moved; she was a second away from stripping her of her armor herself.

 

“...how can I run away... when everything I love is on the brink of ruin...?”

“My, what a spoiled brat...”

“Huh?!” Both princesses looked up to see Camilla towering over them, her Artemis ax resting on her shoulder. Nerr's insides turned to ice; she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard anyone approaching. What if it had been Iago instead? What if it had been Hans? Unaware of the arrow she had just dodged, Hinoka grew irate once more.

 

“ _You..._ You Nohrian--” Her words were cut short as the frosted, silver ax swung through the air, stopping just inches from her neck. The feathers that made up the collar of her cloak froze when they brushed against the holy weapon, crumbling into brittle shards.

“Oh dear; how did my naughty blade get so close to your vulnerable little throat. If you move even a tiny bit, I may just slice you open like a ripe tomato! That is, if you don't freeze and shatter first; that happens sometimes.”

“Lunatic...” Hinoka hissed, her eyes burning with hatred. “Sick Nohrian freak! What do you think--?!” Camilla shushed her.

 

“Quiet, dear. You see, my sister- who is not yours, by the way... Well, the sweet thing chose to spare your meaningless life. Even when she's trying to be mean, she's still just a big, fuzzy pushover; isn't it precious? I don't mind, of course- your life means nothing to me one way or another- but only so long as you don't make things difficult for her. You see, loathe as I am to admit it, our father _would_ kill someone she loves if he catches sight of you, audacious enough to still be living... And it would probably be that horrible old man she's so fond of for some reason... Again, _I_ wouldn't mind that, but Nerr would. She would cry and be inconsolable all over again, and it would be all _your_ fault, so I'd have to kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible.”

 

“Camilla... how long have you been listening?” The buxom woman smiled sweetly down at her.

“Oh, just a few seconds. I know you though, Nerr. I know why this impostor still has her head.” She glanced back at Hinoka and tittered. “Aww, you always make the same, ugly face whenever we have our little chats. Keep looking like that and your face will freeze that way- you'll positively terrify Princess Sakura when you see her again...” The loathing gave way to blank shock as crimson eyes stared up into violet.

“...Sakura is alive? I thought... Takumi said you killed her for sure...” Smiling just a bit wider, Camilla shouldered her ax once more.

 

“Of course she is, darling. What do you think we are; monsters? And she'll stay that was as long as you help me keep my precious baby sister safe- again, that's _my_ sister. _Not yours._ Now be a good girl, and take off your armor like Nerr asked you to before I take it off myself, and trust me; I am _not_ gentle.” Sighing and gritting her teeth, Hinoka began undoing the laces that held her armor in place, setting it on the ground. While she worked, Azama waved a copper staff over her leg, the bleeding slowing as the wound knit itself together. Camilla was oddly silent, one finger resting on her chin as she regarded the Hoshidan intently. Climbing back to her feet, Nerr glanced at her askance.

 

“Why are you so quiet? It's not like you.”

“Oh, you make it sound like I'm some kind of shrieking harpy that never shuts up, dearest. No, I'm just looking at this Hoshidan... it's the first time I've ever seen her without that ugly scowl on her face... You know, Hoshidan... Now that I see it up close, you're face is rather cute, actually. Somewhat similar to Nerr's; fully adorable and quite pretty.” Looking up from her work, Hinoka flushed nearly as dark as her hair.

“What the hell?! Where did that--?!”

“Daaaw! You even blush like her! That's adorable! I wonder if Princess Sakura does that, too?”

 

“Ugh! You Nohrians are _weird!_ ” With a bit of aid from her retainers, the Hoshidan princess got to her feet as well, grabbing her lance. She stared at her for a moment, her expression dark, before stretching out her hand and offering it to Nerr. “This is the Amaterasu nageyari. It's a holy weapon, like the Yatogami, so I hope you'll treat it with the respect it deserves.”

“You have my word.” The moment the redheaded girl let go of the shaft, the flames cloaking the blade were extinguished.

“Nerr... You should know that Ryouma is waiting for you inside the castle. You keep saying that Nohrians aren't monsters, so I'm going to take you at your word. So whatever happens, don't kill him. _Please..._ find a way to spare our brother. We've already lost mother; we couldn't bear to lose Ryouma, too. If he fell, it would tear the heart out of our empire... I couldn't survive that.”

 

“...I have my own country to worry about. Your empire is the least of my concerns, Hinoka, but you have my word that I will not kill Ryouma. Loathe him as I do, I swear that I will find a way to spare him. I already promised Azura that. Now go.” Nodding grimly and leaning heavily on Azama, the princess limped towards the thick cover of cherry blossoms, Setsuna leading her pegasus in the rear. Once they disappeared among the thick tree trunk, nerr let out the breath she had been holding. Camilla reached out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Oh, my sweet little Nerr... Xander told me some nonsense about you being eager to kill Hoshidans, but I knew that was hokum. The stress of this campaign is probably just getting to him, making him hear things...”

“...did you mean what you said earlier, Camilla?”

“I said a lot of things, dearest.”

“That you don't mind Father killing Gunther.” The older princess cringed a bit.

 

“Well, I didn't-- I, uhm...” She sighed slightly. “I would be lying if I said I didn't mean it. I don't like him, darling- he corrupted you, and just looking at his stupid, smelly face makes me want to castrate him..! But you love him; that's as plain as the nose on your adorable face. And that means that I have to look out for him, regardless of how I feel. Just like your horrible, evil, fakey-fake Hoshidan family that's constantly trying to steal you away from us...!” Her voice rose to an almost manic pitch, but she cleared her throat, collecting herself once more. “If I had my way, I'd throw them in the darkest dungeon we have and forget about them until the smell gets too strong, but that would make you sad, and I don't ever want you to be sad, Nerr. And I would do the same thing for Leo, and Elise and Xander, because I love you all more than you could ever know.” Nerr turned and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, taking care not to accidentally suffocate herself.

 

“I love you too, Camilla. Always remember that. No matter what I do, I love you so very much...”

000000000000

 

A/N- Man, it's been so long since I've written anything for this fic that it was kind of hard to get back into the swing of things (I know I'm posting pretty regularly, but the story's actually been completed for a while, so the updates don't reflect my writing schedule). I know the “fighting” was slow, but I mean, come on- it's the same thing every battle. People be getting stabbed; there's only so many ways I can describe that. I liked describing the Dragon Vein, though; I imagine it's like some kind of magical magnet that reverses it's polarity depending on who's using it, and that the flying units end up being grounded, explaining why they move so slowly. I also like Nerr's confrontation with Hinoka; I always hated how apologetic Cornflakes is for siding with Nohr and not choosing the strangers over their family. Nerr ain't sorry for shit- she doesn't need to be. Quite frankly, the Hoshidans have no reason to believe that someone they last saw as a young child would be the same person as an adult who not only has their own life, but has been indoctrinated to believe Hoshidans are an enemy that needs to be put down. It really reminds me of something from an Otome game called “Lucky Rabbit Reflex” where this boy who was adopted when he was a young child couldn't relate to his blood relatives (who he'd just met a few years ago) and his twin sister resented him for it. Of course, in the end, she realizes what a bitch _she_ is for expecting him to drop the family he grew up with and genuinely loves just because they're his “REAL” family. Honestly, I wish I could've just given Hinoka her entire endgame speech (you should play that game- it's pretty awesome).

I actually love the end of this chapter- really, Camilla's dialogue with Hinoka is some of my favorite in the game. She's so possessive and violent- poor Gunther, he's got himself one hell of a set of in laws... I mean, I know in reality, a person like that would be the worse person to be around, but so would 90% of all fictional characters ( _especially_ tsunderes...). It's my head canon that _all_ Nohrians are like that to varying degrees and that's it's actually one of Nohr's mores. Like “Well, we don't have anything, so we need to cling to what little we _do_ have and kill anyone who tries to take it from us!” except maybe not _that_ extremely. It manifests itself in varying dergees, and because Camilla has had so much taken away from her (multiple siblings, any kind of healthy relationship with her mother, a general sense of security and well-being as a child...), she's quite a bit more... unhinged than others might be. She won't tolerate anything that interferes with her idea of what her role is.


	28. The Price To Pay

000000000000

Ch. 28- “The Price to Pay”

000000000000

“ _Stand firm and show no mercy.”_

000000000000

 

The interior of castle Shirasagi was more foreboding that she remembered. There were no Hoshidan soldiers milling about, giving her withering glares; only Nohrians, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Blood dripped from their weapons, their armor, the pools of it at their feet golden as it reflected the light of the torches on the walls. Nerr felt like she had been running for hours, though surely it couldn't be that long. Hinoka's Amaterasu was so large and unwieldy, it took even more effort to navigate the maze-like corridors. The only saving grace was that she had run into Azura, managing to tear her away from the rest of their siblings without too much suspicion. The Hoshidan girl had taken in her blood splattered appearance with wide eyes, but remained silent. Rounding yet another corner, Nerr looked back and forth before slumping against the wall, breathing hard. The deep cut across her chest burned worse with every breath, the blisters that coated the branching scar long since having popped, staining her blouse with their contents and leaving the raw skin beneath to scrub painfully when she moved.

 

“Gods damn it, this is taking too long; where the hell is he?! Why does this place have to be so fucking big...” Azura remained silent for a moment as she looked at the naginata in her sister's hands, her _real_ sister's weapon. Over the pounding of her pulse in her ears, she could barely hear anything- the only reason she started listening was the sight of the songstress's lips moving slightly.

“--if he went there... No, he wouldn't....”

“Azura...” Nerr's voice was a low, hoarse whisper and at once, the other princess's eyes snapped back up to her own. “Are you telling me... that you let me run around in circles all this time... and you know where he is...?”

“I-- I can't be sure-- aaah!” She cried out in pain as the Nohrian girl grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her closer.

 

“Don't lie to me! You know _exactly_ where he is! Why didn't you tell me?!” Reaching up, the blunette struggled to pry loose the iron grip holding her in place.

“Because! You ran off in the last battle, and the next thing I know, you're carrying Hinoka's Amaterasu and you're covered in blood! You didn't explain anything, you just smiled and walked into the castle! I-- I saw you cutting apart the bodies of the fallen soldiers... What was I supposed to think?!” At once, Nerr released her, letting the other woman stumbled back. All the anger, the burning anger, at least, drained from her at once.

 

“...you can't start doubting me now, Azura. ...I mean that literally; you _can not_ start doubting me, because if you do, I will _break you in half...!_ I didn't just spend half an hour dressing a corpse in your sister's armor and dismembering it just so you could doubt my intentions!”

“A...corpse...?”

“Obviously! You know Iago wants proof that I killed her, don't be stupid. As for the bodies, if soldiers are going to talk about me now that Father and his cronies are here, their stories had better tally up with mine. Now, if you don't tell me where Ryouma is...” Azura sighed deeply, leaning against the wall beside.

“Alright, alright. Save your threats for him. ...there's a hidden room just before the throne room itself. You have to pass it to get there, but most people outside the royal family don't even know it's there. Unless he's in the throne room itself, I can't think of where else he would be...”

 

“Are you fucking _kidding me?!_ Of course that's where is! The only reason I've been running around like a fool is because I thought he might have _some_ sense of self preservation and lay in wait somewhere less obvious. But no, _of course_ that overgrown lobster goes for the most obvious place, because _of course_ he does! Dammit! That's where we're supposed to be meeting up with Father, too. Damn it all...” She ran a hand through her hair, anger spent and leaving her exhausted. Her long tail was coming loose, and as she pulled her hand away, she could see a hank of dark teal strands caught in the gaps of her gauntlets. She rarely combed it anymore, mostly because it had begun falling out in clumps. Just one of many things she didn't have time to think about.... Nerr could just feel the light touch of Azura's hand on her arm, her fingers warm through the linen of her shirt.

“I'm sorry, Nerr. I thought the same as you- I didn't think he would put his pride over common sense, but that was my mistake. I should've known better...”

 

“Ah, there you two are. Always running off by yourselves; naughty naughty...” Nerr could not even muster up her usual disdain as Iago's oily voice echoed through the corridor.

“Iago. Did you come looking for us because you were worried?”

“Of course not. We simply wouldn't want our beloved princesses to dawdle. There is nothing to worry about- the Hoshidan soldiers in the castle are all dead, after all. We barely suffered any casualties at all on our end, though that was due to our great King Garon's divine strength.” By that point, the Nohrian girl thought nothing her father did could surprise her, but those words threw her for a loop.

 

“...Father actually fought?” Iago chuckled darkly.

“You sound so shocked. It shouldn't come as a great surprise- I would think that your, heh... _betrothed_ would've recounted all our king's many battlefield victories for you. Naturally, stomping out heathens is a task far below His Majesty, but he _insisted_. Those byak savages were mere babes compared to his might; not a single soldier escaped with their life!” He sighed deeply, contented just by the thoughts of slaughtered Hoshidans. “It was most glorious... And how did your troops fare, milady?” She could see the eye not hidden by his mask narrowed in scrutiny, assessing her, waiting for her to crack, to break down and start bawling... Nerr reached inside herself, tried to find that part of her that _wanted_ to do just that, but... she couldn't. It was still there, it _had_ to be, she wasn't a monster... But no, at the moment, all she could feel was annoyance, towards both Iago _and_ Ryouma.

 

“It was the same on our end, though I fear my troops may have faced more casualties than your- those savages were using Dragon Veins against us... not that you'd have any idea what inconveniences like that might feel like.”

“My sincerest apologies, princess. At least your soldiers didn't die in vain. And... the enemy commander? I believe the only Hoshidan royals we haven't faced in battle are Hinoka and Ryouma... and of course, the two standing before me.” His thinly veiled threat spurred her to smile.

“Princess Hinoka tried to block our path- that was the last mistake she ever made. Here.” She walked towards him, holding out the nageyari. “This is her holy weapon, Amaterasu. Consider it a trophy of my latest conquest.” The sorcerer's sycophantic smile soured into a twisted scowl.

 

“...that's it? A bloody lance?”

“It's a _holy_ lance.” She reiterated.

“Hmm.... a compelling case, but I'm not sure this counts as _proof_ , much less a trophy. Why didn't you bring her head instead?” Even though Nerr had been expecting something like that, the disappointed _whine_ in his voice enraged her. Stepping forward forcefully, she drew herself up to her full height, eye level to him.

 

“Have you ever carried around a human head, Iago? No, I'm certain those delicate, feminine hands of yours have never lifted more than a silver spoon. They're not as light as they look. It's hot, I'm exhausted, I've been running around trying to find my way through this hellhole of a maze for ages- I'm not about to compound that with a stinking, putrid pile of dead weight oozing all over me. In case it's slipped your mind, Iago, we are fighting a _war_ , not picking out trinkets as souvenirs.” Even though her argument made perfect sense, the pallid man simply wasn't about to admit she was right.

“You have a point, but... I doubt a head weighs more than that massive lance. ...you didn't happen to let the princess _escape_ , now did you?”

 

“How. _Dare_. You.” For the first time since she had met him, Iago visibly shrank away from her. Nerr could help the pride swelling within her- the only people that horrid little man had shown any fear for up until now were King Garon and Xander; she was proud to be added to that list. “If you want her head, than you can go dig it out of the pile of corpses where I threw the rest of her. But it's hot out there, and it stinks to high hell, and I don't think your delicate constitution can handle the rigorous work of digging through limbs... or walking more than several feet.” She couldn't tell if it was all the insult to his masculinity, or else, simply her disrespect in general, but clearly _something_ was battling his intimidation. She smirked, daring him to try whatever he was going to try, but before he could muster up what scant reserves of courage he had, a deep rumbling voice reverberated through the hall.

 

“Iago.” The man in question jumped, turning on his heel and resuming his boot licking demeanor.

“King Garon. What is it, my liege?”

“You are holding us up. I sent you to bring my daughters to the throne room, not engage them in petty squabbling.”

“I--! I was only--! ... _She_ started it, sire!” Nerr could not hold back the snicker that spilled from her mouth, and even Azura giggled behind her hands. Garon was less amused than them.

“...she is a _child_. You are a grown man. Have you no self respect? Whatever matter is being argued is _not_ more important than conquering Hoshido.”

“No, of course not, my king! But... with such flimsy proof... what if the princess _did_ allow this Hinoka to live? It might affect our campaign!” Garon threw his head back, a loud bark of laughter causing all three people in the hall to jump.

 

“ 'Affect our campaign'? Our campaign is won, you fool! What can one little girl, one pathetic insect, hope to do against the Nohrian army? Even if she is alive, even if she _is_ planning some sort of feeble resistance, have you any idea how easy it would be to _crush_ her? ...but she isn't. My daughter says she slaughtered the Hoshidan, and I believe her.” Iago looked like he might cry at those words, the way his thin lips trembled.

“My apologies, sire... You are... right as ever.” He snatched the proffered lance from Nerr, turning on his heel and walking back over to where his king stood. “Then let us be on our way.”

 

“Nerr. Azura.” The king beckoned them forward, and the Nohrian girl had to grab the other woman's hand to ensure she didn't hesitate. The king looked down at them, his crimson eyes dark with a strange mixture of emotions she could not place. “Do not fall behind, my child. You, more than anyone, must witness this, for it is your victory as much as it is mine.” Well, in a way, he was right. She _had_ been fighting on the front lines of the war, even before he had met them. She had taken Fort Jinya, dealt with Mokushuu... Nerr wondered if Garon was telling her this to try and break her, to call her out for the Hoshidan traitor she really was, or if, in some strange way... he actually _was_ proud of her. As sick as it made her, she desperately wanted to _that_ to be the case. It had been _so_ long, fifteen years of yearning for the day he might think she was good enough for him, for Nohr. A decade-long desire was not so easily quashed. She smiled up at him.

 

“I will be with you every step of the way. Thank you, Father. All I do is for the glory of Nohr.” He reached out, resting his large, armored hand atop her head the way Xander often did when she was younger. It didn't make her sick this time, which in and of itself made her stomach tighten uncomfortably.

“Good girl.”

000

 

As the small group walked, Nerr could not voice a question, knowing that their father (or worse, Iago) would overhear them. Fortunately, as she glanced at the princess, a small nod was all the answer she needed. The rest of their siblings and retainers stood before a wall with ornate scenes painted on it. Upon seeing the errant sisters, Elise broke away from the group, drawing Azura into a hug. She moved to hug Nerr, but balked at the amount of blood on her armor. The older woman gave her a light pat on the head instead. Xander cleared his throat slightly. She could only assume he had been speaking to their father beforehand, for he looked uncharacteristically pale.

 

“Now that we're all here, we can finally make it to the throne room and put this gods forsaken war behind us. Father, from what I can tell, these hallways both lead to the throne- Hoshidan architecture baffles the mind.”

“One can expect nothing less of savages. Once the lingering embers of rebellion are snuffed out and our people are settled, we can gut this hideous place and remodel it as we please. I might even let you have this castle, Xander.” The crown prince smiled as was expected of him, but it was tight.

“You are most generous, Father.”

“Now come, my children. We've wasted enough time-- What the--?!” There was a loud rumble from the wall before them, and Leo and Camilla, who were leaning against it, jumped away.

 

Plaster fell from the ceiling as the panels separated, folding back. As they opened wider, Nerr could feel a surge of energy from the hidden room, indicative of a Dragon Vein. Well, they were in Castle Krakenburg; why wouldn't they be found in Shirasagi? As the room was fully revealed, she could see that it was quite spacious, though very dark. Even more painted panels lined the walls, depicting leaves swaying in the wind. The floor was made of the same woven mats she had slept on in Izumo, and braziers filled with red hot coals stood in intervals down the length of the room. It seemed so odd, to have so lovely a room completely hidden from view. In the center, a figure donning white robes and crimson armor knelt, gilded scabbard laying in his lap. He was so still, so quiet- two things she had never known Ryouma to be. His voice, though echoing hollowly in the vast room, was still quieter than she was used to. In fact, the only time she'd ever heard him not yelling at her had been for a few scant moments in Izumo.

 

“You... have done well so far...” With movements almost too quick for her eyes to keep up with, he raised himself into a starting position. She wondered if he was going to charge at her, but no, he simply began unsheathing his blade, the thunder magic cracking around the guard so bright, it left after images in the darkness. As he unsheathed the holy katana fully, drawing it back, a surge of magic sent shock waves through the air, the heat crackling from the lightening enough to ignite the smoldering coals. At once, the room was filled with the warm glow of fire, which turned his robes and armor gold. “But that was just practice.” He sneered at her, slowly climbing to his feet. Adopting an attack stance, Nerr could feel his dark eyes on her- it was as if there was no one standing there but the two of them. “No more games, Nerrida!” Behind her, King Garon chuckled darkly.

 

“So you finally come crawling out of your hidey hole, Prince Ryouma. If I'd known your precious sister was the right lure, I'd have dangled her before you ages ago...”

“Do not speak to me, you murderous bastard.” Ryouma hissed. “Do not speak _of_ me. Do not listen to me speak- you don't deserve my words! This is between no one but me... and the traitor standing before me.”

“Well, I dare say it involves _all_ of us.” Iago intoned, smiling cruelly. “After all, while your dear sister was the commander who cleared our path, the Nohrian army as a whole is responsible for your humiliating defeat. And it _was_ humiliating; the Hoshidan royals seem to be a dying breed. Princess Sakura is our prisoner and camp whore, Prince Takumi apparently jumped from the Great Wall in shame- not that I blame him...” Even from a distance, Nerr could see Ryouma grinding his teeth. Iago knew exactly what buttons to press to make a man lose his composure, she'd give him that. The sorcerer chuckled slightly. “Oh, and I almost forgot...” He tossed the lance he had been holding into the room, where it clattered to the floor. The blood on the blade had long since dried. At once, all of the high prince's anger was replaced with a soul crushing horror.

 

“Hinoka... ... _you..._! You'll pay for this with your life, you monster!!” Iago laughed in earnest at his outrage.

“Oh, but your anger is misplaced, dear prince. For sadly, it wasn't I who killed her. That esteemed honor goes to Lady Nerr- or so she says. Isn't that right, milady?” Everyone stared at her in disbelief, though she knew it was feigned for Azura and Camilla. Closing her eyes, the Nohrian girl inhaled deeply... and beamed at her Hoshidan brother.

“It is. She begged me with her dying breath not to hurt you, but I don't make promises I can't keep.” The younger girl shrugged slightly. “I figured, if I couldn't have her as a sister, I'd just have her as a _trophy._ ” Ryouma, a far cry from the forceful bravado he shown only minutes earlier, now only shook his head in stunned disbelief.

 

“No... no, it-- it cannot be...! You.... _You_ killed Hinoka?! Our sister?! This is madness, I don't believe it, I _won't!_ You cannot tell me this blood is Hinoka's!” Nerr remained silent, idly rocking back and forth, her expression one of utter contentment. “Answer me, Nerrida! _ANSWER ME!!!!_ ” She frowned at him.

“So noisy... Of course it's her blood, foolish man. There was so much of it, after all. I mean, a lance hardly counts as _proof_ , much less a trophy, so I brought something else for all the nonbelievers...” Reaching behind her, under her cloak, the princess pulled something loose that had been tucked into her sword belt. Elise screamed, and even Azura recoiled in disgust at the sight of the bloody, severed arm. It had been roughly hacked off, the muscle ragged, the shattered bone oozing thick yellow marrow that soaked into the once white glove it wore. A bright red lacquered rerebrace held in place with azure cords was all the armor it carried, but it was distinct enough from the rest of the Hoshidan soldiers that she knew Ryouma recognized it. Chuckling slightly, she waved it flippantly, the wrist flopping, though not as limply as before now that rigor was starting to set in.

 

“After all, what use is a holy weapon without capable arm to wield it? Here, Iago- it's a present!” She reached out with the arm, brushing the cold, sticky fingers against the sorcerer's cheek. With a squawk of disgust, he slapped the offending appendage away. “No? Aw, there's just no pleasing you. Maybe _you_ would appreciate it more, Ryouma.” She tossed the arm to him, and he grabbed it before it could hit the ground. His own hand shook so violently as he looked at the limb that it seemed he might drop it, but instead, he gently placed it on the ground beside the Amaterasu.

“...you...” His wavering voice was barely more than a whisper, though the scream that tore itself from his throat bounced off the walls. “ _YOU MURDERING FIEND!!!_ ” With a roar of anguish, he charged at her, but she had been expecting that, unsheathing the Yato as he approached. Though he was bigger, and stronger that her, his rage made him sloppy, and she used his momentum to throw him off his balance.

 

“If that isn't enough for a proper burial, you can go dig the rest of her out the pile. I left it in front of the castle for you~!”

“ _I_ ' _'LL MU_ _R_ _DER YOU!!_ ” He swung again, but this time, his white hot blade was stopped by an ebony one, their melding magic rippling through the air.

“That is enough!” The crown prince tried to stand his ground, but Ryouma knocked him aside.

“Stay out of it! This doesn't concern you!” Their horror quickly shaken off by the threat before them, Nerrs sibling's tried to pull her behind them, but the Hoshidan man reached out, grabbing her arm and tossing her into the room with such force, she fell to the tatami covered floor. He glowered at her, so infuriated that he seemed oblivious to the armed- and very dangerous- people standing right behind him. “I will have revenge for my sister! I challenge you to a duel!! I will not rest until I kill you myself, you traitorous _whore!_ When the sun sets on this day, one of us will be dead- no one will get between me and my revenge!” Fighting Ryouma alone? Nerr could not have planned for a better outcome, and she smirked at him, stoking his rage. Xander, sweet, stupid, noble, _stupid_ Xander, of course, balked at the idea of leaving her to her fate with a Hoshidan. He dashed forward, once again using his own body as a barrier between the blood siblings.

 

“No! I won't allow it! I shall not stand idly by while you attempt to harm my sister! Lazwald! Pieri! Protect Nerr from this madman at once!” From her position on the floor, Nerr could see not just her brother's retainers, but _everyone's_ retainers, stalking forward, her own retinue heading the charge. For all of Ryouma's skill, he was only one man- he couldn't take on an army of angry Nohrians. A large blast of elder magic swelled in front of the group of soldiers, before imploding, sending everyone stumbling (save Nerr, for she was already on the ground). Stepping over Odin's legs, Iago tucked the thick, leather tome back into his robes, clucking his tongue.

“That's enough, soldiers. While your valor is commendable, your assistance will not be required.” Xander rounded on him.

 

“Iago! What is the meaning of this; how _dare_ you attempt to order _my_ retainers?!”

“I am not attempting to do anything but spare your sister the shame of your continued interference, milord. If our beloved princess is as strong as she claims, she shouldn't _need_ any help. Or are you suggesting Lady Nerr might actually _lose_ to this heathen?” As Nerr got to her feet, she locked eyes with Xander, challenging him. She could see the turmoil in his eyes- he trained her, her strength was a direct reflection of his pride, but... she was his sister. Xander loved his family above all else... The blonde man inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself to no avail.

 

“Her training is solid. Her instincts are true. She has all the tools she needs to prevail.”

“There you have it! You've said it yourself; there's no reason for us to intervene. Just sit back and enjoy the show, Prince Xander.” Xander opened his mouth to argue, but before he could get a word out, a chorus of angry cries erupted behind them.

“Are you freaking serious!?” Selena roared. “You can't actually expect her to fight him!”

“To make our princess slay her brother by birth? Where is the justice in that?!” Arthur looked more disgusted than angry. Gunther stepped forward, towering over the sorcerer who took a step back.

“We all know you are a weak, pitiful coward who take pleasure in watching others suffer, but this is beyond the pale even for _you_.” The others called out their agreements loudly.

 

“Father!” Xander pushed past Ryouma, stepping up to the King, who had been watching the entire scene unfold in silence. “Father, _please!_ End this! Or will you stand by and watch a princess of Nohr fall?” Still, the king remained silent. “ _Father!”_

“That is enough, Xander. This is between the Hoshidans; leave them be.” The prince stumbled back, looking as if he had been mortally wounded.

“...you cannot mean that...”

“You should have more faith in your sister's abilities. _You_ trained her, after all. The only reason I even allowed her to leave the citadel is because she bested you in combat- how can a lowly Hoshidan hope to match your strength?” Xander flinched at his words, backing away. Iago took his place beside the king, sneering down at the prince.

 

“Don't look so blue, milord. I'm sure your little princess will be able to hold her own... or not. Perhaps they'll just end up killing each other! My money's on _that_ outcome.” In the face of this spiteful mocking, the blonde man's resolve strengthened.

“Loathsome scoundrel... If you think I will stand by and do nothing, you are grievously mistaken!” He drew his sword back, preparing to lunge at Ryouma, but quickly drew back, hissing in pain as something whizzed through the air, striking him across the face. The projectile, a kunai knife, embedded itself within the far wall. The air seemed to ripple as, from the void itself, two shinobi appeared, flanking the door. Nerr's lip twisted into a scowl of it's own accord. Saizou and girl-Saizou... Looking up at them, Xander snarled, blood smeared across his face from the gash across the bridge of his nose. “Reinforcements...” He spat. Saizou's voice was just as hateful.

 

“Your trail of blood ends here, Nohrian filth...” He glanced back at Nerr, a barely imperceptible movement, his words almost as unnoticeable. “After our encounter in Mokushuu, I'd sincerely hoped I would never see you again, but your kind just doesn't know when to quit...” His female companion- Nerr was sure her name was Kagerou, she just didn't actually _care_ \- spoke to let her voice be heard.

“On behalf of Ryouma-sama, Saizou and I will not allow you to interfere. We will have our revenge for Hinoka-sama, and _all_ the Hoshidan lives you've taken!” Iago looked so smug at this sudden development, she was certain he'd planned it all out himself.

 

“You see, Prince Xander? How can you think to waste our time and resources helping Lady Nerr take down _one_ measly Hoshidan when clearly, these walls are still crawling with rats? I'm certain one more sweep is all it will take to exterminate them all.” Xander grit his teeth so tightly, it was a wonder they didn't shatter into pieces, but his words were lost to her as the panels that made up the wall began sliding closed, scraping against the ceiling and floor. Her stomach clenched as she heard her siblings call out to her, but by the time she managed to push past Ryouma, there was only a solid wall in front of her. She ran her fingers over it, desperate to find a groove, but there was nothing.

 

“ _Now_ you try to run, when you no longer have your gang of _murder_ _er_ _s_ behind you? I expect nothing less of anyan filth.” Pressing her ear to the wall, Nerr tried her hardest to ignore the seething rage behind her. She could almost make out the sound of people fighting, the clang of metal striking metal too faint even for her finely tuned ears. A large hand grabbed her cloak, pulling her back hard. She stumbled, but did not fall this time, meeting Ryouma's glare head on. “They can't hear you. And even if they could, they will fall where they stand.” He leveled his blade with her throat as she adjusted the grip on her own sword. “Raise your blade, Nerrida. Show me the power you used to slay our sister! Or does the Yatogami repel at your touch now that your heart and soul are _dead?_ ” They couldn't hear her. Even if her father was standing outside, her words would stay between Ryouma and herself. Sighing deeply, she let her shoulders slump with relief. This was the answer to her prayers.

 

“Ryouma... I don't want to fight you. I can explain everything, even Hinoka. You just have to listen to me...”

“Ha!” He scoffed loudly, circling her to find a point of weakness. He would find none, as Nerr turned as well, keeping her eyes trained on his every movement. “You truly think I will allow you to distract me with false remorse? How _dare_ you pretend to be my sister after kill Hinoka?!” He charged at her, but she slipped out of his way. The prince's momentum carried him far enough that, by the time he turned around, Nerr had put quite a bit more distance between them. His breathing was ragged, but it seemed less likely that he was feeling any kind of physical exertion. Rather, she was sure his hate, his anger, was exhausting him.

 

“You are _nothing_ to me! Just a filthy coward like the rest of your kingdom!”

“I'm trying to _help_ you, Ryouma.”

“You can help me by dying!” He closed the gap between them and stuck again, only to be blocked. The sparks from his blade singed her face, but she managed to push him back.

 

“You don't honestly think I'm going to stand here and let you kill me, do you? No... I've come too far to be stopped by _you._ Just listen to me, you fool...!”

“Nothing you can do will sway me!” He struck again, twice in rapid succession. Once, long ago, at least _one_ of those blows would've struck somewhere vital, probably even both of them. But this was now. She dodged the first, and parried, her own blade scraping across Ryouma's crimson breastplate. “You are no sister of mine, Nohrian Princess!”

 

“Then consider me a foreign diplomat, because I am the _only_ one on your side now, Ryouma. All this time, when I tried to convince you to leave me be in Nohr, you wouldn't shut up about how I needed to come back to Hoshido, where I belong... If you truly believe that, if you _ever_ believed that... then _let me_ _speak_...” Tentatively, she lowered her sword. If she could get through to him, then she could somehow fake his death and he could escape. The only warning she had for his sudden movement was the way his eyes narrowed before he struck. She managed to step back enough just for the edge of the Raijinto to brush against her own cuirass, the thunder magic within the blade sending white hot shock waves through her body. As she stumbled back, gasping for air and trying to control her twitching limbs, Ryouma spat at her feet.

 

“You don't belong here anymore, you monster. My blade will take back what precious little Hoshidan blood remains in you!” Well... she tried.

“I guess you like doing things the hard way. _Fine._ ” Clearly, Ryouma no longer cared about her (had he ever, she wondered), and that made it all too easy to stop caring as well. He lunged at her, caught off guard by her immediate riposte- surely he hadn't expected her to dodge again? Raising her foot, she kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking him off balance enough to drag her blade across him once more. She must've hit something soft and unprotected, because she could see red blooming across the white robes covering his side. Glancing at the torn silk for a second, Ryouma glared back at her.

 

“You dare use my father's fighting style against me?” He swung, she parried.

“How should I know how your father fought? I was a child when he died. You keep forgetting that.” He swung, she parried. Every time he came at her, his movements increasingly frantic, she calmly dodged, or blocked. Kicking him back once more, she wiped her brow on her sleeve. She was only just beginning to sweat, and that was mostly from the heat of the braziers. Sweat poured down Ryouma's face, and she could only imagine how hot and uncomfortable the armor he wore on his face was. “I never wanted anyone to die. I never wanted the war to escalate. I just wanted to go back home.” He swung, too wide, and missed.

“Even now, that's all I want. I just want to talk some sense into you and go home...!” Before he could even raise his sword, Nerr lunged, raking her blade across his thigh, slicing through the baggy white trousers and dying him further crimson. He groaned in pain and stumbled back. “But you don't care about that. You never did. You just don't know when to quit. Even now--” Rather that waste his energy pointlessly trying to land a blow, the high prince held his blade in front of him, channeling the magic imbued within it. Nerr leapt back. She'd sparred with Xander, she'd trained with Elise, too many times to be caught off guard by magic.

 

“--you can barely stand, and you won't even listen to me.”

“I've had enough of your words, Nohrian!” She tried to dodge the next attack as well, but this time, Ryouma seemed to be thinking ahead, aiming where she was moving to, not where she was standing. The jagged bolt seemed to pierce her heart, starting at her core and radiating out along every nerve in her body. It felt like she was burning alive, her flesh blistering under her armor, but even that... she'd endured worse. She kept telling herself that when the crackling stopped and her joints unlocked, letting her fall to her knees. Across from her, Ryouma had slipped to his as well. Pain and exhaustion kept them both silent for a long while. Vaguely, Nerr wondered how the battle outside was going. If her father was out there, it was probably not going well for the Hoshidans. As long as she was trapped in here, there could be no mercy out there. Inhaling deeply, shakily, the Nohrian princess climbed back to her feet, forcing her muscles to cooperate with her as they spasmed. The stench of burning hair and flesh filled the room. Ryouma looked up at her, his grip on his katana trembling.

 

“Wh-why won't you just... give up...?”

“Because I can't.”

“You'll kill me... you'll conquer Hoshido... and then what?”

“I want you to listen to me.”

“ _Never!”_ Mustering all his strength, the Hoshidan man charged at her once more. He was getting tired.

 

She blocked him once more, the force of his blow not even enough to dent her armor if it had landed. Nerr could feel the splitting pain in her skull as her vision faded to gray, red tinging the edges. Ryouma's mouth fell open in silent horror as she gripped him tightly around the middle, the jagged fangs that once served as nails tearing the silk of his robes. She could taste the warm steel of his armor. Raising her arm, she lifted him, his feet off the ground. He struggled in her grip, but clearly, he'd never seen a wyvern clamp it's jaws on something. Before she could lose her nerve, Nerr swung her arm, slamming her brother into the wall. He cried out in pain, but when she threw him down to the floor, he remained quiet. Were it not for the ever shifting grimace on his face and the ragged, strained sound of his breathing, it would've been easy to assume he was dead. Then again, she had learned her lesson about assuming Hoshidans were dead... As her vision went back to normal, her tendons re-spooling into her arm, the Nohrian princess reached down, grabbing the katana that Ryouma had dropped when she grabbed him. It's grip was hot, almost as if it had been in a fire, but despite it growing hotter the longer she held it, Nerr did not let go. Raijinto in one hand, Yatogami in the other, she brought both blades to the high prince's throat, a bloodstained, makeshift pair of scissors.

 

“Will you listen _now?”_ The brunette man shook his head, but she couldn't tell if he was still refusing her, or if he was simply in shock.

“My empire... my honor... all is lost... Hoshido has fallen. I tried so hard. I trained, I fought, I even obtained the Rainbow Sage's blessing... And you--! You turned your back on your family, destroyed your country... you murdered those who loved you most...! W _hy couldn't I defeat you...!?_ ” He raised his arms to his eyes, shielding them from her, but judging by his ragged breathing, she knew there were tears in them.

“...are you done?” Nerr asked quietly. Another moment passed, and Ryouma inhaled deeply, lowering his arms once more.

 

“I am a disgrace, to my people, to my family... Nerrida. Kill me. Do it now. Once you do, this war will finally be over, and my people, at least, might be safe. Please... end my suffering, my shame... Let me join Hinoka.” It seemed he'd finally given up. Sheathing her Yato, Nerr planted the glowing katana into the ground, the tatami scorching from the heat. Her palms stung from the heat as well. Blinking in surprise, the older man looked up at her.

“I can't do that, Ryouma.”

 

“What? Are you serious? You'd actually deny me even the mercy of a quick death?!” Sighing deeply, the princess took a knee beside him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a seated position.

“My brother... Killing you now would not reunite you with Hinoka. Not just because you'd probably go straight to Hell, but because she is still alive.”

“...what?”

“I didn't kill her.” Ryouma stared at her, as if she were some unfathomable entity.

 

“No... this is-- you're lying to me. This is some kind of trick...” Scowling, Nerr reached out and slapped the older man across the face, the sharp tips of her gauntlets drawing blood. He hissed in pain.

“What do I have to gain from lying to you now, you damn fool? If I were a murderer, I could've killed you ten times over already- you're pathetic when you're angry. I fought her, yes, but I did not kill her, just as I will not kill you. Letting you live may well cost me everything I hold dear, but... I just can't do it.”

“But... the things you said. The things that man said--”

“Iago is full of shit, Ryouma. He said those things to anger you... as did I. I know my part, and I play it well.”

“That _arm..._ ” He looked back, where the severed arm lay beside the holy lance, the rotting smell exacerbated by the heat of the room.

 

“That's not Hinoka's. I dressed another body in her armor and hacked it to pieces. Father wants proof, and there'll be hell to pay if there isn't any. Use your brain for a moment, fool; if I'd really killed her, wouldn't I have just brought her head? I chased her off; she's in hiding with her retainers.” Her logic was irrefutable, but she could still see the turmoil playing out behind his eyes, the agony of believing a traitor too much to bear.

“You may be right about that... But how can I trust you after all you've done?!”

 

“This isn't about me, damn it!” She leaned close to him, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face as he continued panting. “This is about your family. I have nothing to gain, and everything to lose, trying to keep you safe, but I'm willing to try anyway because I know how devastated _my_ family would be if anything ever happened to Xander. That would destroy me, and I know your death would destroy your family, too. Sakura and Yukimura are my prisoners- and no, one has touched her, I just spread that rumor around because it's the only way I can keep Iago from having her executed. Takumi _did_ fall from the wall of Susano-O, but I went right after him and his body was nowhere to be found. I'm sure he's somewhere out there, plotting revenge... And Azura... I promised Azura that everything would be alright. I promised her that, when this war ended, you all would be a family again. _Don't_ make me break that promise!” She could feel her eyes watering, but quickly chalked it up to exhaustion. The cold loathing in his eyes was slowly softening into something else.

 

“Nerrida... Nerr, I--” From beyond the wall, Nerr could hear something like screaming, and a deep, booming laugh.

“Shit! Father's coming! Listen to me, Ryouma; if I had ill intentions towards you or your people, I'd have killed you already. Because that would be easy. Giving up and resigning myself to the fact that I can't save anyone would be easy... But my brother- the brother who raised me, mind you... He told me that watching me try, even though I did nothing but _fail_... it gave him hope. How can I give up after that? So I have to try. Even if I fail, even if it costs me my life, I have to _try_ to keep you alive, you bastard. You may hate me... and trust me, the feeling is mutual... but regardless of what we feel for one another, you're my brother.” She could hear the panels scraping as they slowly opened once more- why couldn't she have found the Dragon Vein that did that? Quickly climbing to her feet, she swallowed hard and looked down at Ryouma.

 

“Play along.”

“What-- guh!!” The prince was quickly cut off as Nerr punched him in the face, knocking him back to the ground. That feeling, that despite all the braziers roaring, all the heat had been pulled from the room... she was certain King Garon was standing behind her. The princess raised her leg and brought her heel down on Ryouma's chest, knowing his breastplate deflected most of the blow. It must've still hurt, given the way he grunted.

“Get up! _Get up!!”_ She screamed at him, kicking him once more. “I _said_ get up, you worthless piece of byak trash! I'm not done with you yet!!”

 

“Nerr.” She gasped, hoping she sounded shocked, as she turned to face her father. Iago stood beside him, with Xander and Azura following close behind. The songstress took one look at Ryouma and gasped, bringing her trembling fingers to her lips to stifle any other outcries.

“Ah... Father. You're just in time. Hoshido's high prince is at death's door. I give him an hour, _tops_.” Taking in the bloody, battered form on the floor, the Nohrian king smiled cruelly.

“Well done, my daughter.”

“Thank you, Father. I already know you took care of the filth outside, so perhaps now we can go to the throne room? The sooner this war is over and done with, the sooner I can rest easy...”

 

“Yes, but first... I shall bear witness as you kill Prince Ryouma.” Nerr felt as if she had swallowed a block of ice, though she continued smiling. Kill him... in front of Garon... The cogs in her mind turned, but there was nothing there but a horrified blank. “Are you deaf, child? Kill Prince Ryouma! I forbid anyone else from taking your glory- that means _you,_ Xander.” The crown prince flinched as he was called out, reluctantly lowering his hand from the grip of his blade. “Deal the final blow yourself.” The princess swallowed thickly, trying to ensure she looked nonchalant.

 

“But Father, what purpose does it serve? He's already dying. I thought it would be amusing to put him in a cage and let him bleed to death in front of his mourning subjects like the dog he is. Surely, watching their beloved prince die a long, slow, painful death will drive the message that Hoshido is no more home better than anything else.”

“...you have a point. That _would_ be a good reminder to these savages that their empire is now under my control...” The knot in her stomach loosened slightly, and behind their father, she could see Xander breathe a silent sigh of relief. “But I can live without that satisfaction. Kill the prince.”

“F-father--”

 

“Idiot girl, are you _still_ defying me!? Why are you hesitating!? You've already killed one sibling- what's one more? You slaughtered Hoshidans by the cartload; we may as well start calling _you_ 'The Shadow of Death' now, so _why_ do you refuse to raise your blade?! Unless...” His hand went down to the large battleaxe strapped to his waist, gore clinging to the engravings on the head. Nerr remembered that thing, remembered it from her nightmares when she recalled the fragmented, shadowy memories of watching Emperor Sumeragi die... That serrated head could cut a man to shreds... “Unless you've been lying to me all this time.”

 

“No! Father, I would never! I--”

“Oh my my, it seems your web is coming undone, little princess. How can a fearless warrior who's cut down dozens of savages balk at the prospect of killing one more?” Iago voice rang with barely contained laughter. “Unless you _have_ been lying to your king about your body count. Oh, and if you'd lie about that, I wonder what other truths your heathen tongue has bent? Perhaps you couldn't find the strength to kill Princess Hinoka, either. Oh, Nerr... what have you done? Have you betrayed Nohr after all? Have you stabbed us in the back after we all welcomed you home with open arms?” Nerr balled her hands into tight fists, focusing on Iago's face rather than Garon's- it was easier to be angry when she looked at his ridiculous mask and greasy hair, and the anger steadied her.

 

“That's _Princess_ Nerr to you. And of course not, you damned fool. Time and time again, we've been over this; don't you know any other songs? Nohr is my home, my family, and I would _never_ betray her!”

“Then perhaps you can prove it one last time, just to assuage us for good. As strong as you've become, you should have no problem ending a life in a single blow, especially not someone who's already 'at death's door'.” Trying to ignore the pain in her gut, Nerr slowly turned around, reaching for the Yato. The grip felt strangely cold in her hands.

“Kill him now. I will not be kept waiting.” The blade had never felt so heavy in her hands as it did now. “Do it now, or be branded a traitor, Nerr. And you _know_ what we do to traitors in Nohr.” Garon's voice had grown cold once more, that tone she had always expected to hear. It never bothered her before, before she had gotten a taste of his pride and respect. In that moment, she longed to go back to the old days, when she was nothing but a disappointment to the king.

 

Breathing deeply as she felt her head swim, the princess faced Ryouma. He had climbed back to his knees, his face swollen where she had struck him. She had promised everyone to keep him safe, to keep him alive... but... She recalled something Camilla had said earlier that day, that Gunther would probably be the first one to pay for her mistakes. Her kind, beloved protector who did nothing but keep her safe... and when he was dead, then what? Garon wouldn't be satisfied with just that; he'd probably go after everyone else she'd ever cared for. Jakob and Felicia... He'd hunt Flora down for sure, and maybe even slaughter the rest of her village just because he could... He would never hurt his own children, but _their_ retainers weren't off limits. He could kill them all, torture them until they begged for death and then leave them for the rats, because that was what Nohrians did, and he could lay all the blame at her feet. She'd promised to keep Ryouma safe... she'd tried, she _tried_ , but... what about everyone else? Slowly, she raised her sword, the weight of the blade growing with every inch she lifted it.

 

She had to do it...

 

Her arms felt like pudding- there would be no force behind her blow. Perhaps enough to injure grievously, if gravity worked in her favor...

 

But she had to do it.

 

Even though she'd finally lifted the blade over her head, she couldn't aim- she couldn't even see. All there was in front of her was a red and white blur that wavered when she blinked and felt the hot wetness drip down her cheeks. Maybe it wasn't even Ryouma.

 

She had to do it.

 

Gods, if he had just stayed hidden... if his stupid pride hadn't forced him to call her out...

 

“...i have to do it...”

 

Eyes screwed tight, she brought the blade down, preparing for resistance and eventually give, a hot coppery smell... she didn't expect her sword to hit something hard... and metal. Sparks flew as shock waves coursed up her arms. Sniffling, she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes. Ryouma was still kneeling there, but he now held his Raijinto, which he had used to block her Yato.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Iago screeched. “Don't just stand there, kill him!”

“No.” Ryouma's voice, in contrast, was quiet, but firm. “I know what must be done, and I will not allow a Nohrian to do it for me. I shall end this war... _my_ way.” Azura gasped again, but it was drowned out by Iago's condescending laughter.

“What are you talking about, byak? Have you gone mad from despair?”

“Ryouma, no! You can't mean--”

 

“That is enough, Azura. I've been afraid for you since the day I found out you had been stolen from us, but... I see now that you are in good hands. I will always love you, sister...” He looked up to Garon, his eyes hard. “I cannot fall into the hands of an enemy, so I...!” He adjusted his grip on the Raijinto, holding it by the blade. Nerr could smell the leather of his gloves burning. She could only look on, aghast, as he drove the blade into his gut, backing away in fear as blood began pooling from the wound, sizzling where it touched the white-hot blade. Ryouma's face was frozen in agony, his eyes wide as blood and spit gathered at the corners of his mouth.

“P-perform a samurai's...” He tightened his grip on the bade, the gloves completely burnt away in some place.

“Final duty...!” With a bloodcurdling scream, he pulled the blade across his abdomen, a burst of thunder magic cauterizing the wound, but there was no point. Even as the holy sword began to flicker and dim, Nerr could see that everything that had once been white was now red below the waist, the blood even soaking into the tatami. She could see the coiled ropes of intestines beginning to spill out as well, some severed by the blade. A low, gurgling rasp was barely heard over the dying crackle of magic in his blade.

 

“N-Nerr... I'm... c-counting... on...y...o...u..” He looked up, his face pallid, streaked with sweat and tears and blood, but even so, the corners of his lips lifted into an undeniable smile, no matter how small. She thought people's eyes rolled into the back of their head when they died. Ryouma's didn't. They just kind of... glazed over, still staring straight ahead as he collapsed face first. His body was still smoking slightly, the stench of burning flesh and blood so heavy she could taste it. It was burnt. It tasted awful. Everything seemed strangely quiet. There was no sound, but... there had to be sound. Azura was crying behind her, her face buried in her hands as she shook her head in disbelief. Nerr could hear it... somewhat. It sounded less like sobbing and more like indescribable whines and growls, like an animal dying. Iago was saying something, but even though she could make out his words, they sounded like a monotonous drone, drilling into her ears.

 

“H#p#* K#n# G#r#n, #o #o# a#c#p# t#i# t#a#e#t#% L#d# N#r# d#d #o# k#l# t#e #r#n#e #s #o# s# c#e#r#y #o#m#n#e#$$” He clearly was not pleased by the circumstances, probably insisting it didn't count if Nerr didn't kill him herself. She didn't know why, though. Ryouma was dead. Garon glared at his advisor, saying... something. Nerr could not even make out the gist of his words; she could only feel the bass of them reverberating through her bones and pulsing inside her. He looked pleased, however, his deeply lined face stretching into a vague estimation of a smile as his shoulders shook. He was laughing. Of course he was; he'd gotten what he wanted. The high prince was dead. And Nerr hadn't had to bloody her hands at all, so she'd gotten what she wanted as well. Now, nobody could blame her for killing him. He'd done it to himself.

 

The laughter welled up inside her like a spring, she could feel it quivering inside her as the corners of her mouth lifted. It felt just like vomiting, laughing did; her stomach even churned as she spewed up the giggles, coming faster and harder, running together until it was full blown laughter. She threw her head back laughing- not screaming, because the sounds she was making, “HAHAHAHAHA”, that was the sound of laughter. She couldn't stop- she _wanted_ to, but the sound kept spilling forth, for hours, days...

 

It was only when her throat was raw, her lips dry and cracked and her head feeling as though someone had cracked it open with a hammer did the laughter slow and eventually stop. It took a moment to remember where she was; everything felt slow and surreal, like she was half asleep. A quiet sniffle from the corner of the room caught her attention and she turned, unable to move her legs as quickly as she wanted to. Her body was filled with lead. A familiar blur of white and blue stood behind one of the lacquered panels.

 

“...where's father?”

“He left. With Iago and Xander.” Her voice still sounded strange to Nerr's ears, but it was intelligible at least.

“...why are you here?” The songstress looked down, twisting the fabric of her dress between her fingers.

“I'm afraid for you, Nerr.”

“...I'm Fine.” Azura looked back up at her, pushing herself away from her hiding spot and storming over to the other princess. Her eyes were bloodshot. She'd been crying for some time; Nerr could see where new tears had pooled over the drying tracks left by old ones.

 

“You are not fine! You have been screaming nonstop for almost five minutes.”

“I was laughing.”

“ _That's even worse!!_ Your brother just died; why would you be _laughing?!_ ” The Nohrian princess remained quiet for some time.

“...I don't know...” She finally answered, completely honest. “I don't know why I do a lot of things, like get mad for no reason, or get depressed... that never happened before. I used to be happy and not have headaches every day... That changed when I came to Hoshido, but I don't know why...”

“Nerr...”

“It doesn't matter. I'm fine now. We need to go. I don't know how to get to the throne room from here.” She tried to walk past Azura, but the other girl grabbed her arm, holding her still.

 

“How can you stand there and lie to me? How can you say you're fine? _How can you be fine when Ryouma is dead...?!”_ All at once, her face crumpled and she began sobbing again in earnest. Mechanically, Nerr reached out to her, drawing her into a hug. She could feel warmth dripping on her chest as her sister wailed. “It's not fair! Everything's almost over; why did he have to die now?” The obvious answer was because Nerr hadn't been thinking. She should've just told Garon that he was dead, rather than _dying,_ but then, he probably still would've demanded she sever his head, just as proof. Without thinking, she began stroking the long, light blue hair in front of her.

 

“I'm sorry, Azura. I know it hurts. But the war will end, and no one will have to get hurt anymore.” That wasn't true, of course, but she could lie for now. Ryouma was counting on her; for what, she had no idea, but taking care of his sisters was probably high on that list. And all she could do, as she waited for the seconds to drag on, her own pulse a dirge in her ears... was lie.

000

 

A/N- Man, changes changes... As you can see, I took out that whole TL;DR wall of text that serves as the end of the chapter in game. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I don't like the game- that means _you,_ Azura- guilting me about killing Hoshidans. She's _much_ less vocal when Xander dies in 'Birthright', so let's keep it that way. Also, I know that battle seemed kind of one-sided, but I'm basing this story on my own playthroughs. I've played 'Conquest' several times (usual Hard Casual speedruns), and the only time I had difficulty with Ryouma was on Lunatic without buying skills (because my strategy is kind of dependent on Nerr staying paired up with Gunther- she needs his defense). Other than that, I usually laugh when he swings and misses, then crit him; Nerr is _way_ too pro for him (Deathblow, Darting Blow, Armored Blow- those're my boss skills). Also, I know she acts kind of... _weird_ at the end of the chapter, but stressful situations tend to make your body all kerfuckled. I based her reaction on a mix of tachypsychia and temporal lobe epilepsy. That “bump on the head” Rinkah gave her kinda messed her up (I've been trying to show that without outright _saying_ it for the entirety of the story, but this is almost the end, so who cares anymore- certainly not me).

 

“ _I will reclaim our lost hope_.”


	29. Elation

000000000000

Ch. 29- “Elation”

000000000000

A/N- _“Hmm... That's a wonderful idea!”_

000000000000

 

The journey to the Hoshidan throne room seemed to take much longer this time around than it did several months ago. Perhaps it was simply the influx of people. Back then, it had just been Nerr and Rinkah and Suzukaze (because she hadn't been on nickname basis with him at the time). Hoshidan sentries were posted every few feet, but they blended into the background so well that she could easily ignore them. Now, there were no more sentries. As she and her siblings and their retainers all followed the king's footsteps, the bright halls seemed more like a mausoleum than a home that once sustained life. Her retainers walked in front of her, a barrier between her and the king (and a faux pas if ever one had been made). She could not see Kaze's face- she wondered how he felt, knowing all of the effort he had put into serving the Hoshidan royal family had been for naught. Did he regret it, not taking her up on her offer to leave with his brother in Mokushuu? She didn't even know what happened to his brother, but given that her father had been in charge of the assault, Nerr could only assume it would require a closed casket.

 

Gunther walked beside her, his arm tight around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his side. At any other time, the need to bury her face in his chest and drape his warmth around her like a blanket would've been overwhelming, but... there was no cold, painful sadness in her now that needed to be soothed away. Misery hung in the air like a miasma, but like the chilling rains that preluded Nohrian winters, it did not bother her. Everything was still a bit muffled to her ears. Maybe that was why. The group of soldiers stopped before a pair of large, wooden doors, intricate details carved into their painted surface. Nerr didn't remember those being there before, but then again... when she had first come to the castle, everything had been open. They hadn't been expecting a Nohrian to just waltz in like they owned the place, the damned fools...

 

“Iago! This is the throne room, before these doors?” The simpering sorcerer nodded, his thin lips pulled into a wide grin.

“Indeed, my liege. Nothing else stands in our way; the empire of Hoshido is all yours.” Garon chuckled lowly, a satisfied growl.

“At long last. I have awaited this moment for decades upon decades... Since time immemorial, our people have suffered for the crime of being born in a cruel land as these savages squandered the treasures piled upon them by the gods... But no longer, I say.”

“A new age of prosperity will be ushered in in Nohr.” Xander agreed quietly, his voice even but lacking the conviction one would expect from him at such a time. “I look forward to seeing you ascend your new throne, Father.”

 

“No.” Five out of six of the Nohrian siblings looked up at him, confused- Nerr was looking out the window. They were so high up, she could see thin wisps of white clouds, a sight that never lost it's novelty even after months spent in Hoshido.

“Father? What do you mean?”

“Surely we deserve to witness your first moments as the conqueror of Hoshido...” Leo pointed out quietly. Garon fixed his children with a tight scowl.

“I. Said. _No._ You are to stay right here.”

“But Father, _why?_ ” Elise frowned, hurt by this sudden rejection. For the most infinitesimal moment, the Nohrian king's gaze softened, a micro-expression that was replaced by his usual ire before it could register.

 

“I must pray to Anankos. The gods do not take kindly to their blessings being overlooked. _No one_ is to disturb me, or enter the throne room until I say so. Understood?” The siblings all glanced at one another, discomfort darkening their eyes. Perhaps they were remembering the last time their father “prayed” to his god. Swallowing, Xander nodded.

“Of course, Father. We await your command.” Without another word, without any indication that he'd heard his eldest son, the king pushed the doors open, just enough to walk inside. They quickly slammed shut once more.

 

There was a moment of silence that seemed to drag on for an eternity, before the muttering broke out. Everyone had been thrown for a loop by that strange behavior. It was concerning, and certainly not at all like King Garon. Camilla bit her thumb nail, mentioning that, while he had occasionally attended services, especially during times of duress, their father had _never_ been overly religious. Leo brought up the fact that he'd never even _heard_ of this “Anankos”, even scouring the royal library after that first... consultation... only to come up with an obscure mention here or there. Azura's eyes darkened at his words.

 

The clamor of voices thrummed painfully against her eardrums, and Nerr turned away from the group moving to stand in front of one of the windows. There weren't bars on them, which struck her as odd- what if someone fell through? Closing her eyes, she hummed to herself. Soon, they would return to Nohr, and there would be great festivals to celebrate the end of the war. The king would be expected to attend, to face his people and speak to them. Surely, amidst all the chaos and uproar, there would be a moment when all eyes weren't on him- Garon enjoyed his solitude, after all. The back of the neck was vulnerable on any person... She could feel the presence of people standing behind her, but put if from her mind, letting her thoughts weave between the song she was humming and wondering if a sword wasn't the best weapon to use during a sneak attack.

 

“Nerr?” Azura's voice could barely be heard over the din. “Nerr? I know you hear me...”

“ 'Evil flowers grow, in gardens where they bloom',” The deep, masculine voice successfully cut through her thoughts, and the Nohrian girl looked over her shoulder to see Gunther standing behind her as well, following her gaze out the window. “ 'Ah, the blood that stains the blossoms still looms. And history tells tale of what the people knew for sure...' ”

“ 'Our prideful princess had always been the devil's daughter' ” She concluded quietly. The songstress looked between them curiously, her brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“ 'Tis an old Nohrian story, Lady Azura.” The older man informed her. That was right; Azura had grown up in Hoshido... Nerr wondered if they had their own version of 'The Prideful Princess' that everyone read as children. The knight looked back at her, his eyes dark with concern. “My lady, please speak to me. I know these are trying times, but I cannot aid you if you will not let me...” She glanced up at him, before turning her attention back to the window. She wondered if Gunther knew she'd been willing to kill her brother for him. No, probably not, and it was best if things stayed that way.

 

“...I'm very tired.” A pair of heavy hands rested on her shoulders.

“I know. Soon, this will all be over, and you can rest.” Quiet descended over the small group once more until Nerr voiced a question that she had been pondering for some time now.

“Azura? What do you think Anankos is saying to father?”

“Assuming the gods even answer mortals' prayers? Nothing good, I'll bet. Probably something along the lines of, 'You've done well to come this far, Garon...' ” She lowered her voice into a menacing whisper. “ 'Now, let us finish this; kill them all!' That's what I would assume.” A small smile tugged at Nerr's lips. Yes, that probably made sense; after all, plagues did kill everything in their path. She wondered if perhaps the Rainbow Sage could hear the king's prayers as well, or did a certain god have to be invoked by name? She should've paid more attention to her theology books... The smell of burning air and magic made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

 

“Nerr, behind you!” Azura's voice rose in panic, and the other princess had only just managed to turn around before a bolt of thunder magic blasted past her, hitting the wall and leaving a large scorch mark on the plaster. Iago stood towards the center of the now silent room, clutching a thunder tome and smirking.

“Drat, I missed. What a slippery little sneaky-snake you are.”

“...were you even _trying_ to hit me? Because you might have more luck if you aim for the wall next time.” His sallow face flushed in anger, but any insult he had on his tongue were quickly drowned out by the loud, angry protests that echoed through the room, people demanding to know what the meaning of this was, and if he had in fact lost his damn mind.

 

“What do you think you're doing, Iago!?” Jakob roared, pulling a blade from the holster at his thigh. Felicia quickly followed suit, her own frosting in her anger.

“Why would you attack Lady Nerr?!” The sorcerer looked back at them, feigning insult.

“What am _I_ doing? Oh no no no, I do believe the question is, what is _she_ doing?” He turned back to Nerr, baring his teeth. “What kind of game are you trying to play, _princess?_ ” The Nohrian girl gave him a deadpan stare.

“I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about.” As usual, her lack of the desired reaction seemed to spur his fury and he stomped over to her. Clearly he thought he was intimidating, but his foppish appearance made it laughable that he thought he could stare down a warrior. He thrust an accusatory finger in her face.

 

“Princess Hinoka is alive! Do you deny it?”

“Of course I do.” She replied easily. “That's insane. I hacked her to pieces. Did you check the corpse pile?”

“Yes, Lady Nerr, I _did_ in fact check the lovely display you left behind. And surprise, surprise, guess what I found? Or rather, _didn't_ find? A _head._ ” Nerr's mouth fell open in dismayed shock, and the sorcerer's grin widened. “I'll take your silence as a confession. You let her escape, didn't you?!”

“...are you telling me... someone took my pinnacle trophy? Damn it all!” Her sudden anger seemed to startle him.

“What?”

 

“It was that fucker Hans, wasn't it? I left her head on top of the pile- for aesthetic purposes, of course- and now you're telling me it's _gone?!_ ” The princess unsheathed her blade, pointing it at the crowd. “Which one of you little shits took my head?” Amidst Xander, Leo and Elise's fearful concern, Camilla hid behind her hand, her shoulders shaking with mirth. Iago sputtered for a moment, trying to regain control of the situation, which had quickly devolved into a macabre circus.

 

“Enough! Stop acting like you're innocent-- I mean, stop acting like you're a murderer! You're not fooling anyone; we all know you're too weak to raise a blade to anyone, you stupid little bitch!” His indignant squawking seemed to have carried through the halls, and now, a large group of soldiers, Hans among them, had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. Paying his newfound audience no mind, Iago flipped his tome open once more, runes glowing at his feet.

“I'll suffer your pathetic act no more; you've betrayed us for the last time. Since King Garon is clearly too sentimental to do what must be done, I'll just take your pathetic life _myself!_ ” He raised his hand high, readying another spell, but quickly pulled it back with a high pitched shriek of pain as a beam of elder magic cracked through the air, striking him said through hand. As Iago clutched the singed limb to his chest, Xander stepped forward, his blade unsheathed and radiating magic in visible waves. The shimmering air around him only exaggerated his fury.

 

“As though I would ever allow such a thing to happen...” The king's advisor looked up, the visible side of his face a rictus mask of enraged disbelief. The gathered soldiers too could scarcely seemed to believe what was playing out before them.

“Out of my way, Prince Xander. I'm finishing what you were too weak to deal with. Otherwise you too will be branded a traitor and executed for your crimes.” Everyone present was affronted by those words, and Nerr could scarcely believe how stupid Iago was- daring to threaten the heir to his kingdom with execution in front of the entire royal family and their army? Just how high was he? If Xander found the situation as amusing as she did, his face did not show it, his frown becoming no less severe.

 

“...Then so be it. If you wish to harm my sister, you'll have to go through me first, but I suggest you consider your words. You think to raise a weapon to the crown prince of Nohr? Ha. You'll die trying.” Finally, the gravity of the situation he'd unwittingly gotten himself into dawned on him, and Iago paled to the point where it seemed there was no more blood left within him.

“Wh-what are you saying...?”

“I am saying that I challenge you to a duel, you spineless coward. I have had more than enough of you and your sadistic manner of doing things. That my father would allow something as craven as you to bend his ear makes me sick, and I will tolerate it no longer. You have two options left to you, Iago; repent and be cast away like the filth you are, or die by my blade. Either way, you will disgrace my kingdom no more.” The crowd of soldiers cheered, and while Nerr spied some who's faces were twisted in disdain at the prince's words, they were clearly outnumbered by those who looked upon him with admiration and pride. Bolstered by his brother's words, Leo stepped forward as well.

 

“Count me in as well, Xander. I've long desired a chance to express my discontent with the dark path our kingdom has been led down, and what better way to do so than by airing my grievances out to Nohr's royal advisor? I'm certain once his tactics have been used against _him_ , Iago will understand why we disdain them so.” His eye widening in fear, the pale man backed away, shaking his head fearfully, trying to deny the situation.

“Y-you don't intend to kill me, do you!? Your king's, your _father's,_ most trusted aide? That's not v-very becoming of Nohrian royalty, n-now is it?” It was Azura's turn to step forward, her delicate features marred with disgust.

 

“It's not very becoming of the king's advisor to try and _murder_ Nohrian royalty, now is it? Such a shame our _father_ isn't here for you to hide behind his skirt...”

“We can always just say you were slaughtered by some remaining Hoshidan forces.” Gunther quipped. “The things they did to your body... How tragic.” Iago's thin chest rose and fell sharply as he gasped for air, taking note of all the sharp, deadly instruments being focused on his form. He continued stumbling away.

 

“How can you all take that filthy savage's side!? You're supposed to be loyal to _Nohr!!_ You've let her corrupt you; don't you hear what you're saying?! That's deceitful! It's traitorous! It's--”

“Exactly the kind of thing you would do, is _n't it_ , Iago?” Elise hissed venomously at the older man as he stepped to close to her. “You and Hans are the worst people ever! All you've ever done is make innocent people suffer, and even worse, you're always mean to Nerr even though she never did anything to you! I hate you two so much! I hate you, _I hate you!!_ I wish you were _dead!!”_ For as long as she'd lived, Nerr had never heard her little sister say that she hated another person... and it hurt. It hurt that this cowardly monster in front of her had driven her precious Elise to such horrible emotions, and it seemed Camilla agreed, given the way her lip twisted.

 

“Perhaps I don't feel as strongly as our darling Elise, but then, I doubt anyone is capable of rivaling her emotions... And to hear her say that you're deserving of hatred? Oh, Iago... the devil himself would garner more sympathy from me. You've made it quite clear you're not beholden to the royal family, and that you would willingly kill us; that's treason if I've ever seen it. You need to die now, so I hope your affairs are in order.” If the sorcerer's breathing grew any more panicked, he was going to pass out, which would've been wonderfully amusing, but Hans took the opportunity to step forward, glowering at the royals, his face even uglier in his anger.

 

“Are you really threatening to turn your blades on your own people? How can you traitors live with yourselves?”

“You would know all about turning your blade on your own people, wouldn't you, Hans?” Gunther sneered, his grip tightening around the haft of his lance. “Remind me again, how many innocent people did you murder before before Garon made you his bitch? I recall you weren't nearly so confident when you were facing the gallows, you dastard.”

“Oh, you'd know all about being the king's bitch, wouldn't you? Unlike _some_ people, _I_ _'m_ not about to give up power for a willing cunt. I knew I should've cut your damn head off before I knocked you in that chasm. Well, I'll fix that mistake now!” Unhooking the ax from his belt, Hans charged forward, and Nerr unsheathed her Yato, fully intending to cleave him end to end once he got close enough. He never did, however, as a wall of water erupted in front of the small group. She could hear the berserker cry out in pain as he slammed face first into it, and as the water fell, drenching the ground, the pallid fighter lay on the ground, clutching at his head in pain.

 

“Such a pitiful, ugly man...” Azura's voice was quiet. “I can't imagine what shortcomings you're trying to make up for, nor do I care. You've caused enough pain to last a lifetime...” The sight, of all these people turned against the man who'd made her life a living hell, filled Nerr with a kind of euphoria she'd never felt before. Now she wasn't crazy for wanting him dead, not when so many other people did as well. The joy, the relief, the _satisfaction_ that came from knowing that bubbled inside her like a spring and she laughed, a rhapsodic supplication to the heavens. Hans looked at her as if she had just grown several more heads... each them contained within several _more_ heads that leaked poison.

 

“Oh, Hans... didn't I promise you long ago this day was coming?” Her voice was sickly sweet, like honey, as she cooed at him, prompting the bald man to scramble to his feet in an attempt to put some distance between them. “I will break you in ways you never dreamed you could break... You will beg for death, but it will not come... You will rue the day you molded me into what _you_ are...”

“Do you not _hear_ this byak whore?!” Iago roared to the room at large, gesturing to her wildly. “She reveals herself for the monster she is, and you just stand there doing _nothing!_ You miserable cretins; _kill her!!”_ A few of the soldiers stepped forward, their faces dark with rage, but the majority by far simply looked at one another before shaking their heads in disgust. Some actively backed away from the sorcerer, as if afraid that they might be considered guilty by association simply by standing too close to him. “What are you doing!? Don't back away, you cowards!”

 

“The only coward here is _you,_ Iago.” Xander said, his voice deathly quiet. “These soldiers will not bend to your selfish whims; they know who their commander is. We await your orders, Nerr. You have plotted this course; give the word, and we shall act upon it!” Nerr stepped forward, beyond her family, finally putting herself between them and the things that threatened them, rather than the other way around.

 

“Soldiers! Hear me. This is not your fight. You have fought long and hard, and our victory is laid at your feet, but your battle has ended. These men, if you can call them that, have done nothing torment and murder the innocent. _They_ are the reason Hoshidans think us demons, _they_ are the reason our people rebel! But no longer. They will pay for their corrupt crimes with their lives... but I would not have their blood on your hands. So I tell you now, leave this place. Leave these monsters to their fates and prepare yourselves to see your friends and family once more. I will see you all returned to Nohr once I _take it back!_ ” Iago seemed on the verge of tears as the throng of soldiers marched from the room, all but a few dozen remaining, and out of those, only a handful did not move to stand beside the royals.

 

“ _Traitors!_ ” He screamed “I'll see you all dead! Every last one of you!!” Pulling a staff from the interior of his feathery robes, he raised it above his head. Thick clouds of sludge filled the air around them, the vile stench of excrement and rotting meat growing stronger as the miasma coalesced into roughly shaped figures. Even as the putrid slime molded itself into familiar green decomposing flesh, it continued to drip as though it remained in a semi liquid state. The newly birthed Faceless roared their discontent at being dragged into existence and lunged at the closest solider, one who stood beside Elise. He raised his lance and managed to ward off the initial blow, but a left-handed hay-maker caught him in the face, crushing his skull as it knocked him backwards. “Rewarded as a traitor deserves...” Iago laughed manically. “Just as you'll all be!”

 

“We will cut these monsters down, soldiers! And we'll deal with their Faceless, too! _Attack!!”_ The clamor of screams, growls, and clanking armor was deafening, but Nerr would not let it distract her. As she locked blades with one of the wicked or misguided fools that decided to stand by Iago, she could see the contemptible bastard running back out into the hall, undoubtedly looking for a place to hide until the fighting was over. The princess pulled her Yato free and smashed the pommel into the opposing soldier's face before thrusting the blade into her throat. She gurgled wetly as the blade slid back out.

 

All around her, her family and friends hacked fought their way through the threat as if it were the most trying battle they had yet faced. Kaze dragged his blade along the gut of one of the Faceless, it's viscous, rotten bowels spilling onto the floor as Shura let loose an arrow that sank into the beast's skull, right between the eyes. Screams and the stench of burning flesh filled the air as Odin and Elise unleashed a barrage of Ragnarök spell into a group of dissident soldiers, their anguish cut short by Beruka's ax and Lazwald's sword. The pounding of heavy feet made the floorboards behind her creak as a Faceless ran towards her. Nerr turned, swinging her Yato, the blade cutting through the decaying flesh and brittle bones of the monster's hand, it's fingers landing on the ground with a nauseating squelch. As it howled, a silvery lance was thrust into it's chest, the sharpened edge cutting down through the flesh and spilling the thick, gelatinous slime that served as it's blood onto the floor. Gunther pulled her back before the beast could fall atop her, and she looked over her shoulder.

 

“Where's. Hans.”

“The craven prick fled with Iago.”

“Then I have business to attend to elsewhere. Xander!” Slicing his holy blade across the face of a warrior, the crown prince looked up at her. “Our prey is trying to escape.”

“Not while I draw breath!” Jamming his blade into the hysterical man's abdomen, Xander knocked him aside and joined his sister, who was already pushing her way out the antechamber and into the hall, not waiting to see who was following. Her feet were slicked with blood that left a fading trail as she ran. She had just turned a corner, only to nearly collide with the bloated belly of another Faceless. It growled, fetid saliva dripping from the edges of it's mask as it raised it's fists above it's head, fully intending to pound the young girl to a paste. A throwing ax cut through the air above her, it's curved blade sinking deeply into the monster's arm.

 

“Ha HA! Take _that_ , scurrilous wretch!” The floor seemed to shake as Effie dashed forward, Arthur hot on her heels and readying another ax.

“Why don't you pick on someone smaller and twice as strong as you?” She lunged at the Faceless, knocking it to the ground. One blow of her fist left a massive crater in it's skull.

“You have my gratitude.” Nerr intoned to the pair, sliding between another group of Faceless, knowing they would be dealt with in short order. It was clear Iago was trying to overwhelm them, and the horde would not stop until he was dead. She reached a door that she knew hadn't been closed before and tried to throw it open, nearly breaking her arm in the process.

 

“Stupid locked door!” She threw her weight against it, and was knocked back as a javelin exploded through the thin paper screen at the top, only deflected from her neck by her pauldron. The force threw her to the ground, though, and she growled through gritted teeth, fumbling for her dragonstone. The sensation of being torn apart and re-molded felt different this time, for there was no _pain,_ but rather, the knowledge that there _should_ be pain. A strange aesthesis, but one she would not complain about. She kicked at the door with her back leg, and though it shuddered, it did not break. _“Stupid door! Open up!!”_

 

“Tsk. Stand aside, sister...” Leo's voice, haughtily amused, rang out behind her, and the Nohrian princess reluctantly took a few steps back. The floor shuddered as verdant trees exploded from beneath the wooden planks, their gnarled branches reducing the doors to splinters. “ _That's_ how you open a door, Nerr.”

 _“I'm very impressed, Leo. Now excuse me while I show you how to open a man's ribcage.”_ There were a small group of soldiers in the newly exposed room, though they were still outnumbered by Faceless.

 

Rearing up (and deciding she would look very majestic with a rider), Nerr lowered her head and charged into the fray, knocking aside several fighters and goring two of them. Rather than put any semblance of strategic thinking into her actions, she let the draconic voice in her mind set her actions. Humans had been the playthings of dragons for eons for a reason, only inheriting the world when _they_ were done with it. A man in pelts ran up to her, swinging his heavy ax. She could tell it wasn't Hans because she could smell the vile stench of pure, unadulterated evil on him, so she simply batted him away with her tail, the jagged plates that made up her scales rending his flesh as he crashed into the opposite wall.

 

Behind her, a knight was trying to thrust his spear through Camilla's chest (one of the only unarmored parts of her), but she tittered as she brought her ax down on the shaft, splitting it in half. From there, she aimed her blows to his armor, the holy blade shearing through the steel plates and carving into the flesh beneath. Elise's long two-tone locks stood on end as she channeled her magic, the flames from the Ragnarök spell causing the flesh of the Faceless it engulfed to bubble and blister before it peeled off in charred flakes. A bevy of infuriated royals and their retainers made short work of soulless monsters (and Faceless). Over the final clashes of blades and gurgled death rattles, the hateful voice Nerr had been listening for finally reached her ears. She could hear Hans grunt as he swung his ax, only for it to be blocked by something metallic with a clang. She swung her head to and fro, trying to pick him out amidst the carnage.

 

“I've been waiting to do this for so damn long...” Clang! “You just don't know when to give up and _die_ , do you, old man?” Clang! “Just like your little slut!” A clatter, as she saw the pale fighter bearing down his ax against the shaft of Gunther's lance.

“I won't give you the satisfaction of dying.”

“No? Then maybe I should go after your little whore first, give her a good, hard fuck, then rip her pretty little head off! You'd go down easy after _that_.”

“Not as easy as you would think!” The older man twisted his lance, driving the wide spearhead into Hans' leg, slicing through both leather and flesh from knee to ankle with ease. The berserker yelled, stumbling back... only to hit something solid, yet too close to be a wall. Water dripped on him as though he stood under a gutter and the smell of fear in the air became tangible as he looked up into the featureless blank that looked down at him. Offal slicked off the razor sharp horns as it's thick feelers swayed lazily.

 

 _“Hello, Hans_ _~_ _”_ He could barely process that cordial greeting before Nerr's mandible opened wide and she ducked her head, clamping it down on the closest piece of flesh she could reach, which just so happened to be his shoulder. Hans screamed, trying desperately to beat her off, but she paid his blows no mind. They may as well have been little rabbit paws, thumping softly against her bulk. Tugging and shaking, she pulled at the limb in her jaw, the sharp edge of one of the protrusions that lent itself to the appearance of teeth cutting through the meat little by little. Grabbing him with one massive claw, she shook her head violently, a vicious crack emanating when his humerus could take the strain no longer. Dropping the weeping, convulsing man, his arm barely hanging on by a few tendrils of skin, the princess chuckled to herself.

 

“ _This is the greatest day of my life! I've been pining for this day for so long, I could TASTE it..._ ” She could feel his blood run down her throat, a pleasant metallic tang. “ _Oh, i_ _t tastes wonderful. Beg me, Hans! BEG ME for your worthless life...!”_

“Gods...” He croaked, spittle flecking the corners of his mouth. “Please... _Please,_ STOP! It _hurts...!_ ”

“ _Oh, it hurts?”_ She raised her long fingered claws, knocking him across the floor and leaving a visceral trail. Stalking over to him, she dragged one sharp talon down his torso, cutting through the skin and tough layers of muscle, opening up a line of pink and yellow. Blood oozed out, dripping across him as he writhed in pain. _“Not as much as it's going to, TRUST ME.”_

 

With a primal shriek, she descended on him, ripping him apart like wrapping paper. Her claws scraped against his ribs as she tore strips of flesh off, throwing them aside. Her head was too big in this form to fit inside him, but she made do, chewing on his side, his organs popping and spilling vile liquid into her mouth which she made no effort to spit out. In fact, she didn't try to spit out anything this time, simply swallowing the meat and skin and fat that worked it's way inside her mouth. It was a marvelous feeling, casting off her humanity and simply letting her instincts take over. Hans' screams had been as a candle, in that while burning very bright, they did not last very long. By the time she could feel his spine grating against her mandible, the joint fluid and cartilage sticking to the roof of her mouth, he had stopped shaking. He had stopped living. At once, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and the princess sighed, letting herself shrink into her smaller, weaker form. She could feel the slimy, tacky blood drying around her mouth, the flesh under her nails and stuck between her teeth... she felt fuller than she had in months, and strangely, no sense of nausea accompanied it. She turned back to the rest of the living soldiers, paying their horror and disgust no mind.

 

“Iago~?” Leo composed himself the quickest, walking over and pointing to another set of closed doors, these held shut by the runes glowing around the frame. Nerr calmly sauntered over to them, barely noticing the blood squishing between her toes. She knocked on the door, drawing her hand back as a shock ran through it. “Iago? Come out, come out~ I'd like to talk to you about some things...”

“Get the fuck away from me, you Hoshidan whore!!” His voice was muffled, but she could still hear the panic rising in it. “When King Garon finds out what you've done, he'll slaughter you all like rats! I hope you're ready to pay for your treachery, you putrid _slut!_ ”

“No, Iago. I'm ready to kill you. Get out here and face me like a man, you little bitch.” She glanced back at Leo, who shrugged, before turning her attention back to the door. She could hear manic laughter emanating from within the chamber.

 

“You're going to die... you're all going to die! Not me; _I_ am the highest ranking general in the Nohrian army. I have the king at my beck and call! That senile fool and his 'Anankos'... He might've wanted you to suffer, but _I'm_ the one that made it happen. _I_ told the Hoshidans you'd be in Macarath. _I_ said we needed to see you kill Ryouma to be sure he was dead. _I'm_ the one who sent the Faceless that killed that flying rat of yours! What was her name, Lilith? What a lovely thing to inscribe on a tombstone!”

 

His laughter, which continuously grew in pitch, broke off with a shriek as a beam of dark red magic struck the door, piercing the wood with ease and singing something within the room by the smell of it. Xander stepped forward, his face dark with hatred. Rearing back, he kicked one of the doors, it's hinges coming loose slightly. Two more kicks, and it collapsed on top of the cowering ball of terror. Iago actually squeaked, like a little mouse, as the crown prince reached down to grab him by his feathery collar, pulling him to his feet.

 

“EEEEK!! No! NO, _PLEASE!!!!_ Don't kill me! I don't wanna die!!!!”

“You're much less boastful without anything to hide behind, I notice.” Xander spat. Camilla stepped forward, lifting his chin with her ax. His flesh froze to the blade the moment it made contact, the skin peeling away with a sickening rip as he tried to move his head.

“At least _try_ to have a little dignity, darling. This pitiful display is bringing shame on your whole family.” He pulled himself away from the two eldest royals, tripping over his feet to get to Nerr, prostrating himself before her.

 

“Please, Lady Nerr! Spare me! Have mercy! You've always been merciful; that's why everyone loves you!!” She remained silent, feeling his tears and snot drip on her toes. “All I did was follow King Garon's orders, just like you! If you don't like the tactics I used, blame _him!_ I wouldn't _dream_ of making you suffer for no reason; he wanted to sacrifice you to his heathen god, he's _crazy!_ I'm innocent! _Innocent_ , I say; it was all just an act! You wouldn't kill an innocent man, would you?!” Wordlessly, Nerr reached down and grabbed the older man by his scruff, unceremoniously dragging him over to the quivering mass of flesh that used to be Han, and throwing him face first into the gore. His scream was nearly enough to shatter glass.

 

“I would kill you in your mother's womb, Iago. _That's_ what I did to Hans, and really, I only did it to make myself feel better. You're why Ryouma is dead. You almost got my sister killed. You killed Lilith... Imagine what I'm going to do to _you._ ” Weeping, he scrambled away to Leo, clutching at the young prince's boots.

“Lord Leo! I've known you since you were a child, I witnessed your birth! As wise as you are, _surely_ you understand that only a man with no choice would do what I was forced to... I had to stay in the king's good graces for my family! You love your family, you would do anything for them- you understand! Please, milord, _spare me!_ Tell them not to kill me!”

“I don't think so.” Leo pulled his foot back, only to kick the sorcerer in the jaw. “My sister happens to be an exceptionally good judge of character; if there were a single, redeeming quality about you, _she'd_ be the one saying we should give you another chance. You're just too stupid, Iago- burning all your bridges and then trying to go back...”

 

“You don't _deserve_ mercy!” Elise yelled at him. “You never showed it to anyone else; what makes you think _you're_ so special? You're mean, and nasty, and evil, and all you do is make Nohr a worse place to live. You can't _admit_ to killing Lilith and then expect us to just ignore that! She was like a sister to Nerr, which means she was like a sister to the rest of us, too! We should lock you in the dungeons and let you starve!”

“No, Elise. I have a much simpler solution.” Xander stepped forward, his sword raised high, before bringing it down on the hysterical man. It shore through the thin golden collar he wore like wet paper, cutting through the jugular, cracking the clavicle, before eventually embedding in his sternum. He shook violently as blood pooled out, darkening his black robes even further. As the prince wretched chis blade free, Iago fell back, still convulsing slightly, before finally going still. The royals stared at him in silence for a moment, each mulling over their own thoughts. Leo spoke first.

 

“Well. That's done with. I have to say, it feels wonderful knowing he's finally out of our lives.”

“I don't know, baby brother; I wouldn't be surprised if this thing slipped back into the void and reconstituted itself. Perhaps we should burn what's left, just in case.” Camilla rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Something Iago had said found it's way to the forefront of Nerr's mind, and she looked over at Xander.

“He actually still has a family?”

“I believe so, though I think it's simply distant cousins by now.”

“Hmm... They deserve his remains. We'll send them his head in box... of scorpions.” That was tradition, after all.

 

“Father is undoubtedly done praying by now.” Azura whispered, trying to rub the blood out of the ridges of her nails. “We should get back, before he suspects something is wrong.”

“What about the mess?” Elise asked, her voice tight with worry. Camilla patted her on the head.

“Don't worry, dearest; we can't be blamed for what the Hoshidans did. They're very messy. We tried to come to Hans and Iago's aid, but we were too late.”

 

“It was truly a tragic turn of events...” Nerr nodded solemnly. “Oh, well! Let's go; I need to wash my face. And rinse the taste of offal out of my mouth.” Leaving the room with her family and friends in tow, the Nohrian princess's heart felt lighter than she'd thought could ever happen in such a situation. Granted, killing Hans had been akin to a physical release, leaving her euphoric and dazed, but she would've thought she'd feel _something_ for the humans she'd cut down on her way to him. But no. There was nothing. A blessed, empty _blank_. And it was wonderful.

000

 

A/N- Ding Dong, the Hans is dead. _Finally!!_ -Leans back and takes a drag- _Gaaawd_ , that felt good to write. Seriously, I've been planning that scene since _before_ I started writing this fic. I always wanted Nerr to go on a cannibalistic roaring rampage of revenge, and it finally happened (so looking forward to that in 'Birthright'). I know I amped everything in this chapter up to eleven, but really, the writing in the game is so bland, it makes it kind of hard to take seriously. Given that 'Fates' is rated teen for all the “blood” (where?), “violence” (I've seen more violent kid's shows) and “suggestive themes” (Camilla) you'd _think_ they could get away with some heavier dialogue, at least in the evil 'Conquest' route (you know, to drive home what a monster you are for not siding with Hoshido?) but no- it's pretty much 'Arthur', as in, heavy for eight year olds. But I'm not even mad to that (I just ignore it in-game and play out my own dialogue in my head)- what I _am_ mad about is the fact that Gunther doesn't get any unique dialogue when going up against Hans. The man pushed him off a bridge! I hold a grudge when people hold up the check out line at the grocery store. If _anyone_ needs unique dialogue in this game, it's Gunther (mostly with Hans and Garon). It could even be considered an easter egg, since I'm the only lunatic that doesn't bench him.


	30. Shadows of Remorse

000000000000

Ch. 30- “Shadows of Remorse”

000000000000

“ _You wouldn't know of course, but I force a new judgment day...”_

000000000000

 

Nerr ran her fingers over her face, trying to scrub away the last remnants of blood from around her mouth. Her siblings had been rather quiet as she did so, probably still taking in the fact that she had just _eaten_ another human being. It wasn't as if it were cannibalism, she thought to point out to them; she was a dragon. Dragons ate people- a fact that was well documented in history books. She didn't give them strange looks when they ate venison. But she kept those thoughts to herself, tracing a strangely jagged indentation on her cheek. It felt the same as the puckered scar that ran along her ribs, but that was ridiculous. Jakob and Felicia and Elise healed all her wounds, and compiled with her natural healing, she didn't _get_ scars. Dropping her hand, she turned back to look at her brothers and sisters. They were all gathered in front of the doors leading to the Hoshidan throne. They were still shut tight. The princess walked over to Xander, who was grinding his teeth so hard, she could see the veins standing out along his temples.

 

“Something on your mind, brother?”

“...” He remained silent, though she could see his jaw working as though he were chewing his words. When he finally spoke, his voice was tight. “...Iago's words.”

“You actually paid attention to what he said? Because all I heard was unmanly screaming.”

“Perhaps you were too busy picking pieces of Hans out from between your teeth to pay attention to anything else.” He cringed slightly, perhaps hearing just how bitter he sounded. He tried again, his voice softer, if only slightly. “...he said he was following our father's orders in the evil things he did.”

“Clearly, he was lying.”

 

“Was he, though?” The blonde man turned to face her, his violet eyes filled with dismay. “The father I knew wouldn't tolerate such savage cruelty. He would see that men like Iago and Hans are brought to justice. He would--”

“Slaughter an entire village based on nothing more than hearsay?” The words spilled over Nerr's lips before she could stop them, and her stomach clenched painfully.

“What are you talking about, Nerr?”

“Nothing! I'm just tired; I must be sleep talking. I think Father's ready for us, now.” She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. His eyes searched her face, and she reverted back to her stoic mask (she had learned a lot watching Gunther and Azura).

 

“...what aren't you telling me? What are you hiding from me, little princess?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with, brother.” Rather than let her go like she thought he would, Xander tightened his grip on her arm, the tips of his gauntlets biting her flesh through her sleeve.

“When did you stop trusting me, Nerr? You used to tell me everything. At least... I thought you did. Perhaps you never really trusted me at all; after all, my cowardice _does_ 'make you sick'...” Internally, Nerr flinched at his words. “Perhaps you think me no better than Iago, a spineless lapdog whom you must put on an act in front of.”

 

“I don't think you're spineless, Xander.” The crown prince smiled grimly, the words she left unsaid clearly speaking volumes. “I think you're... very loyal. I think you love your family.”

“Never have I heard such damning praise. Have you forgotten, Nerr, that you _are_ my family? Have you forgotten that I have always loved and cherished you, and that I would die for you?” The princess looked away from him, feeling as though she had swallowed lead. No, she hadn't forgotten, per se. She simply... didn't think his claim held as much water as it once did. An armored hand gripped her chin, firmly but gently, forcing her to look back up. She cast her eyes away instead. “Look at me, Nerr.” She refused. “What aren't you telling me?” A rueful smile tugged at her lips, even as her insides continued churning.

 

“If I told you, you'd have me executed for treason, Xander.”

“I just killed a man for attempting to do just that. Is even _that_ not enough to earn your trust?”

“Your loyalty runs deep, brother.”

“...you didn't kill Princess Hinoka, did you?” Xander sighed deeply, letting her go. She rubbed at her chin. “You could've just told me that from the beginning- do you truly think I'd hold it against you if you didn't murder your own flesh and blood?” Nerr turned away from him, running her fingers over the grooves of the Yato's hilt. “Little princess--”

 

“Nerr?” Azura's voice sounded quiet, hesitant, as she approached. “Xander... what's wrong?”

“Perhaps you can tell me. Nerr speaks with you more openly than myself. She is clearly hiding something from me, and I would assume you know what. You or her retainer...” The Nohrian girl turned back around at his unspoken threat, eyes narrowed.

“It's _nothing_ , Xander. I'm just praying this damned war will be over and done with soon so we can return home--”

“Our father is a monster.” A heavy, pervasive silence seemed to settle over the antechamber at Azura's words, despite how softly they were spoken. Xander blinked several times before he could address her.

 

“...excuse me?”

“He's a demon. A horrible, evil monster of a man that shouldn't even be called human.” The songstress looked up at her brother, her golden eyes hard. “You have eyes, Xander. You're not blind, as much as you act as though you are. You see the things he does, the things he's responsible for. He destroys everything he touches, and you just smile and nod and watch as he ruins everything. ...I told Nerr how much I hate him, and how much I loathe you for just standing there and letting it happen. She told me to keep my mouth shut, but she's probably been dying to tell you for ages.” Xander looked between both sisters, one staring up at him, the other at the floor.

 

“Are you... do you mean that? _That's_ what you've been hiding from me, Nerr?” Before she could even think to answer, the pitter patter of fleet footsteps approached, and she saw the dark hem of Felicia's skirt as she moved to stand beside her liege.

“Umm... I-- I don't know about any of the stuff Lady Azura's talking about, but I can tell you that's probably not why Lady Nerr's feeling guilty. She'd never turn on her family. I-- It's, um... it's my fault!”

“ _Your_ fault?” The prince asked incredulously. The maid nodded furiously, her peach hair bobbing.

 

“You see, um... When Flora and me were first brought to the citadel, I thought it was just for training... but it wasn't. Flora used to cry a lot, and one time when she was half asleep, I asked her why... she said it was King Garon's fault we were there. He took us away so our father would listen to him.”

“Felicia...” Nerr couldn't believe what she was hearing, but a cold hand reached back to grab her, squeezing it.

“I never blamed Lady Nerr for it, because it wasn't her fault and she was always so nice, but... I always hated King Garon for it. For keeping us prisoner... for making my sister cry... One day, I just got so mad, I told Lady Nerr everything... and then I thought she might tell you, and begged her not to... I know she wanted to... She would never keep anything a secret from you, Prince Xander.” By this time, the rest of their siblings had turned around, curious what was being said about their father. Xander, for his part, remained speechless, his breath coming out in short bursts as he tried to process what was being said.

 

“...no. That's not true. My father would never--”

“Your father is a cruel, evil man who commits genocide because the whim strikes him, my prince.” This time, it was fear, outright _fear,_ that bubbled in Nerr's gut as she turned around, silently begging Gunther to be quiet. He ignored her pleas and stepped up to the prince, nearly eye to eye with the Nohrian heir. “You may be too young to remember when Nohr's maps _weren't_ endless expanses of wasteland, but I do. The paltry remnants of civilization scattered across the land? Those are the _graves_ of the people your father murdered in his paranoia and megalomania.”

 

“Watch your tongue; you know nothing of my father...” Despite his attempt to sound strong, Xander's voice wavered slightly.

“I've known your father since before you were born, Prince Xander. I watched that man laugh while drenched in my family's blood. And when I told Nerr that, her first reaction was to make sure _you_ didn't ever find out, because we all know what kind of man you are, my liege. A coward who turns a blind eye to atrocities, to the surprise of no one. It runs in your blood, after all.”

 

Time seemed to stand still in that moment as Nerr's heart thudded against her ribs. No no no, what was happening? Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? Azura, Felicia, Gunther... they all saw Xander getting suspicious about her and were simply trying to help, but now... Inhaling deeply, she summoned all her courage... and gave up. Stepping past her fiancée, Nerr drew herself up to her full height, drawing Xander's attention back to herself.

 

“You want to know what I'm hiding from you, brother? It's none of what they've said. Those aren't secrets; hells, _I_ found out about all that, and I've been living under a rock all my life. If you didn't keep your head buried in the sand, you'd have found out, too. No... _this_ is what I didn't tell you, because I know exactly how you'll react; the only reason I took part in this blood bath is because I won't rest until King Garon is _dead_.” Even as she hissed out those words, it felt as though someone had reached into her chest and was squeezing her heart until the muscle exploded. Seconds dragged on for an eternity before Xander managed to form his thoughts into a coherent sentence.

 

“....you hate our father so much... that you would kill your own people just to get close enough to end his life.”

“ _Nohrians_ are my people, and they should be your people, too! And those are the people he torments. The Freesians, and the Chevois, and the singers in Cyrkensia, and the duchies I don't even know about because he _obliterated them_ before I was born! Iago may have been whispering in his ear, but that slimy maggot didn't make him do anything... he did all that himself because he's evil. And perhaps his reasons have a grain of justification... but that doesn't make it right. These massacres are _his_ fault, and I'll die before I bear witness to another.” The princess spread her arms wide, her expression cold.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me. I know you want to. I know you can't _stand_ hearing the truth, because you've never had to before. You smile and nod rather than _try_ to make a stand, you throw a tantrum when you're confronted with your short comings, you lie and say you care about your people, and demean Garon for letting murderers run free while you turn around and do the same damn thing! You can lie to yourself all you want, Xander- it doesn't change anything. Conquering Hoshido won't change anything. Our father is the devil, and he's dragging Nohr to hell with him and at this rate, I don't think _you'd_ be much of an improvement!” Nerr fought every instinct to shut her eyes. She didn't want to see that blade fall upon her the way it did with Iago, but she would be damned if she would face death like a coward. She'd said her piece. The crown prince turned away from her, and she tensed. Was he going to make a big display of killing her to catch her off guard?

 

“...I had thought for certain you really changed, little princess... I heard you speak as we speak, I saw you do as we do... I saw how proud Father had become of you, and I thought for certain you have truly become one of us... I see now how very wrong I was. You never have been, nor could you ever be, like us, Nerr.” The younger girl swallowed hard as Xander turned back to face her, his hand raised. She would not flinch, she would not... He rested it atop her head, much to the surprise of everyone watching.

“You were always so kind, so gentle... When you were a child, you cried once when I killed a spider. Do you remember that? I do... I refused to believe that the little girl who mourned the life of an insect could grow into a cold-hearted killer... and I was right. You couldn't kill your sister, nor your brother... and you certainly can't kill your father. You no longer have to keep up this facade in front of me, little princess.”

 

Nerr let her arms drop limply to her side. That... hadn't been at all what she was expecting. She expected him to rant and rave, that she was trying to trick them, to hurt the siblings who had loved her all these years... That she would be punished like any other traitor, because Xander wouldn't allow anyone to bring harm to his family, or the kingdom of Nohr. She expected him to assure her, without a fraction of a doubt, that her words and the bonds they'd forged meant nothing because she was still just a deceitful Hoshidan traitor in their eyes. This? She was not prepared for this. Their other siblings reactions left her just as bemused. Leo shook his head, his eyes dark. Camilla was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, glancing towards her only to quickly look away. Elise twisted the hem of her skirt between her fingers, nearly ripping the pale pink trim. Why weren't they agreeing with Xander, or else, jumping in to attack her where Xander failed to? The crown prince continued speaking to her, ignoring his brother and sisters' pointed silence.

 

“I know this has been unbearable for you, Nerr. And to learn such things, to learn our father has so wronged the people you care for... I cannot imagine your heartache. But things _will_ be different now. They have to be. I am certain he is just as remorseful for all the things that have happened as we are, and I will prove it to you.” Removing his hand from her head, Xander turned on his heel, stalking to the door. Swallowing to try and wet her mouth, Nerr called out to him.

 

“Xander, I don't think you should--”

“We have waited long enough. I wish to have an audience with my father.” He pushed the doors open. A ball of fire erupted before him, close enough to singe his hair and clothes. Crying out, the princess rushed forward, trying to pull the prince back before he could be seriously hurt.

 

“Even now, you still disobey your father, your king... I thought I taught you all better...” Garon's voice was hoarse, strained. He sat, slumped over on the throne, shifting as though he were in pain. His ermine cloak was wrapped around his massive body. Slowly, the king looked up, climbing to his feet. The left half of his face seemed distorted, appearing to bubble and swell from a distance. She could see fleshy masses stretching out the skin there, swelling around the bloodshot eye. Xander looked up as well, his mouth falling open in horror, disgust.

 

“F-father...? What...?”

“You needn't concern yourself with me, my son. Only with that Hoshidan pestilence you let lead you astray...!” With a sudden burst of speed she would not have expected from such an old man, the king approached her, his left hand wrapping around her throat.

 

The sudden movement caused his cloak to fall open, and she let out a strangled cry of shock. Many of the black plates of armor had been discarded, undoubtedly because they could no longer fit over his form. Where the cloth of his clothes had ripped, twisted masses of flesh spilled out, their surface gnarled and lined heavily with branching veins that strained against the surface. His fingers, though still strong enough to choke the life from her, were engorged with blood and swollen rough knobs that pulsated slightly. The sight of the distended, distorted flesh would've been horrible enough had it simply been a mutation of the skin alone, but as Nerr's eyes ran along the length of the king's arm, she could see clumps of hair, teeth poking through the masses, even cloudy, gelatinous orbs that looked like malformed eyes. She didn't have long to stare, however, as the hand around her throat tightened, pressing hard on her windpipe, and lifted her. Nerr's feet kicked in vain, trying to find footing, as she scrabbled desperately at the distended fingers. The tumors constricting his throat made Garon's voice hoarser, a deep, ragged whisper that sent chills down her spine.

 

“How shaper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child...” Had she not been panicking, the princess would've assumed he was going to hurt her, would've had time to brace for the impact, but as her father slammed her back into the door frame, there was no chance to prepare for the pain of tearing muscles and rupturing veins. She heard screams over the shrill ringing in her ears, Elise's no doubt, though whether it was from fear for her sister or fear of the beast standing before her, one could not tell. Garon paid his children no mind, drawing his arm back only to smash the girl in his grasp against the wall once more. Nerr could feel the plaster begin to crumble from the impact, she could feel her armor dent as her vertebrae were wenched from the force of the blow. Her head hit a support beam, and bright flashes blinded her momentarily.

 

“You would conspire to turn my children against me, idiot girl? I'll see you _dead!”_ He threw her to the ground, the clatter of armor plates covering the crack of ribs, blood exploding from her cheek as it collided with the floor, her teeth cutting into her tongue even as the roots broke. The king's right side was still armored and whole, and he pulled out his massive battleaxe, splotches of dried blood staining the blood and encrusting the engravings. Words swam through Nerr's hazy, pain addled mind, people talking, yelling at her to get up, to move. She blinked hard for a moment, then closed her eyes. Maybe when Xander saw her head split open like an overripe tomato, that would hammer home the fact that his father had never, and would never, change. Her hands clenched on the wooden floorboards as the sound of the air being sliced whistled in her ears.

 

But before any pain reached her, before the thick blade roughly severed her head and spine and ribs (because the king was not aiming for a clean decapitation, oh no), the floor shook, wood fragments and splinters flying around her and cutting her face as thick, serpentine tree trunks coiled around her. While Leo's spell might be enough to perhaps slow Garon's strike, it certainly wouldn't stop it. Which was why it came as a surprise that the giant ax head did not even have a chance to cleave through the impromptu barrier. There was a loud clang, a shower of sparks and a ripple of elder magic, as the split blade of Siegfried blocked the blow. Nerr raised her head slightly, shock permeating her pained daze. The half of Garon's face that was not overtaken by growths contorted in outrage.

 

“Xander! What are you doing? How _dare_ you raise your blade to me?!”

“...what am _I_ doing...? I'm stopping you from killing your child! What has happened to you, Father, why are you--” The younger man was cut off with a pained grunt as the king struck him across the face with a closed fist, knocking his son aside. A single swing of his ax was all it took to clear away the trees.

“I'm doing this for us all... Anankos blessed us with this victory, and He demands His due.” He'd scarcely raised his ax again before the trees regrew, Leo rushing forward with his ancient tome open. The strain of concentrating his magic caused sweat to run in rivulets down his face, but he kept his barrier up.

 

“Father, this is madness! You can't truly expect us to believe that you think you're appeasing an ancient god, can you?”

“Stupid child...!” Raising his distorted arm, the king channeled his own magic into a burst of fire that, given the younger prince's innate resistance, did not sear off his flesh, but certainly was strong enough to burn his clothes and knock him back. “The blood of the gods flows through your veins, yet you have the gall to write them off as myths? _This_ is why the punish us, _this_ is why they demand such steep prices be paid for their blessings!”

 

“Father...” Elise had crumpled to the ground, covering her face with her hands, though the dark gloves she wore did little to muffle her wracking sobs. “W-why are you doing this, why are y-you hurting our s-s-sister?! St-stop it, _stoooop_...” For the first time, the king faltered in his actions. He grit his teeth as he looked over to Elise, a look of pain flitting across his face.

“I do what I must, Elise. I know you are attached to this girl, but she has served her purpose. Anankos demanded one of you for assured victory against Hoshido. I wouldn't let my people suffer any longer, so I gave into his demands...” Garon looked down at the girl who lay limp and bloody at his feet. Nerr wouldn't dignify him by looking back. “If you love your siblings as much as you claim to, Nerr, you'll accept your death with dignity. I won't let that monster take my children from me...!”

 

Before he could bring his blade down on her once again, before she could even think of a response to that, a loud crack cut through the air like lightening, a beam of deep red magic hitting the king's chest, driving through the steel plates that protected it, and knocking him back. As he stumbled, clutching the smoking wound, Xander stepped forward once more, bruises marring his pale skin, blood smeared across his nose and lips. The loathing in his eyes burned like cinders.

 

“The only monster here is you, King Garon.”

“Xander? What are you--”

“ _Silence!_ Do not speak as though I am your son! The man I called Father _cherished_ his children; he would be too brave, too strong, to cut them down at the whim of some heathen god. If you would kill Nerr, the girl you called 'daughter' all her life and legitimized as a recognized heir to the Nohrian throne... then you would kill us all if given the chance.”

 

“No!” The king roared, drawing himself to his full height. “I would not, _will_ not, allow harm to come to my children... I've lost too much already; I will lose no more... And I won't allow some Hoshidan whore to try and convince you otherwise!”

 

He aimed a burst of fire towards where Nerr was lying down, but the princess had already gotten to her feet, clutching at her ribs but mobile. She managed to dodge one attack, but he was faster than her in her injured state, and the next blast caught her in full. Despite being ill equipped to use magic, she could resist it rather well and as such, managed to shrug off most of the flames, though they did char and blister her flesh in some places. Breathing hard, the Nohrian girl stumbled over to stand beside her brother. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her upright as she struggled to catch her breath, disgust etched into every feature as he looked at his father.

 

“If you cared for your children, you would not torment us like this. You would not make your youngest son and daughter endure the horrors of the battlefield, you would not plague us with nightmares of the atrocities you have committed... You would've gotten Azura back from the Hoshidans, rather than leaving her here to _rot!_ ” Xander sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, tears spilling down his cheeks as he blinked, cutting through the blood there. “...all my life, I've strived to be a dutiful son and a deserving heir... I followed your orders faithfully, even when doing so tortured my soul and left me wishing I were dead... I let you taint our legacy because I was too weak and cowardly to raise a blade to you myself... I regret that. You don't deserve my loyalty, you don't deserve our love, and you don't deserve to be called the 'king' of Nohr!”

 

“...what are you saying, Xander...?”

“What Xander is saying, _Father,_ is that you are hereby deposed.” Camilla stepped forward as well, flanking Nerr's waist with one arm while the other rested on the handle of her ax, her deep violet eyes narrowed in disgust. “Clearly, years of ruling have taken their toll on your mental constitution, because no sane man would stand by while his soldiers rape and slaughter opposing forces. Allowing you to continue to rule would put all of us, not to mention Nohr, in harm's way.” Azura walked towards them as well, Leo trailing behind her.

 

“Hoshido is conquered; you have what you wanted. If you truly cared about us, _any_ of us, you would step down and end your reign peacefully.”

“Despite all that has happened and all that you've done, you're still our father. We don't want to hurt you.” Garon looked at his children, his bloodshot eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. Slowly, a laugh rose from his throat.

“ _You_... don't want to hurt _me?_ Loathsome traitors!” He adjusted his grip on the massive ax, holding it near the end of the handle, and swung. The elegantly carved flat side of the head struck them, sending the siblings toppling back. Their retainers behind them cried out in dismay, rushing to their aid, Elise hot on their heels as she tried to wipe away her tears to no avail. The king continued to laugh, his guffaw taking on a slightly unhinged quality as it cracked on more than one occasion.

“I should have you all executed! Everything I do, everything I have ever done, has been for your sake and _this_ is how I am to be repaid? With a _coup?!_ I expect this from Hoshidans. I expect it from the ignorant savages who think they are autonomous. But from my own _children_ , my _flesh and blood?!_ You'll rot in hell for this, you ungrateful bastards!!”

 

Nerr had been the first to get back to her feet, Felicia and Silas lifting her up. Panting slightly, she unsheathed her Yato, charging at the king before he could swing his own weapon again. She wasn't expecting to do much damage, not from a full frontal attack he could see coming, but perhaps she could distract him... her blade did not come close to him. He dodged too quickly, and as she swung again and again, the sword's edge only seemed to tap harmlessly against him. Gritting her teeth in determination, the princess swung with all her might, anger and frustration and fear helping smother the agony of her injured muscles and bones. Garon reached out... and caught the blade in his misshapen hand. Nerr's eyes widened, as the brass edge of the blade cut into the quivering masses of flesh, drawing blood and watery pus that dripped onto the floor. The king smiled widely at her horror.

 

“Idiot girl...” Knocking the sword aside, he grabbed her face with the same injured hand, squeezing just tight enough for hairline fractures to begin running along the bone from the pressure of his fingers. His blood flowed over her eyes and into her mouth, but there was no time to be disgusted as he lifted her once more and tossed her aside as though she were a ragdoll. The princess hit one of the columns that lined the throne room, crying out as something snapped in her left arm, the burning agony coursing through her nerves as she fell to the ground.

“Do you truly expect to hurt me with your pointy stick? I was blessed by Anankos Himself.” He was still talking to her, approaching her as she struggled to get to her feet. Behind him, the royal retainers were readying attacks, but a lazy wave of his hand had them all crying out in pain as another surge of flames engulfed them. “His payments are steep, but His gifts oh, so worth it...”

 

He kicked her in the mouth, pain exploding in her face as her lips split and teeth cracked. It was perhaps a mark of the ancient blood in her own veins that her teeth did not simply shatter, along with the rest of her skull. The Hoshidan soldier who's skull Garon had crushed as she lay in agony had not been so lucky. Rage, and hatred, surged through her, and Nerr grabbed the Yato that had clattered a foot or so away from where she lay, driving it up into the unprotected flesh his cuisse did not cover. Blood bloomed over the dark fabric of his pant leg, but the king did not even flinch. His chuckled slipped down her spine like ice water.

 

“Stupid, stupid child... Just give up.” He brought his ax down on her head, or rather, where her head had been the moment before she rolled away, forcing herself to stand again.

“ _Never._ ” She hissed through a mouthful of blood, the tip of her tongue severed. “I'll kill you first! _”_

“You'll die trying!” She lunged at him again, raising her greave to block his own impending strike. The thick axehead cut into the metal, deep enough to draw blood but easily ignorable as Nerr swung the Yato, catching him the arm, the bulbous growths there wriggling slightly as the thin blade sank into them. Drawing back with a tight hiss of discomfort, Garon aimed a kick at her, catching her in the stomach and sending her flying. Before he could descend on her once more, another jagged bolt of elder magic struck him, this time, in the face. As the king cried out in pain, his hand reflexively reaching up to the fresh wound, Xander ran forward, his blade drawn and face dark.

 

“That is enough, coward! We offer you mercy and you throw it back in our faces! If the only way to stop you is to kill you, then... then so be it... The father I know, the man who cared for his children _and_ his people, would rather die that devolve into the monster you've become!”

“Xander...” Nerr panted, struggling to get back up. She could put no weight on her left arm, a sharp burning radiating from her ulna as blood soaked into her sleeve. She could feel the bone poking through the skin. The prince reached down, heaving her to her feet, his gaze softening with sympathy as he looked upon her. She had no time for his pity, though, and turned to face the dumbstruck king. “You should've killed me when I was a child, dastard, because that was the last chance you had. I vowed to kill you, and if I have to die for that to happen, then so be it.”

 

“You will not fall today, little princess. Not so long as I'm here. I will fight at your side and reclaim our kingdom. I will restore peace to this word and destroy those who dare threaten it! I-- gah!” His rallying speech was cut short as the carbuncle set within Siegfried's base shone brightly, a deep glow that pulsated like a living, breathing organism. The stones set within her Yato did the same, the light growing stronger and stronger, like a heartbeat. She could feel her heart thud against her chest, as if it were trying to break free and join the light emanating from the swords. “What is this?!” Xander asked, his voice taking on a hysterical note. The magic radiating from the dark blade was enough to send their tattered capes billowing. “My Siegfried-- your Yato-- what is going on?!”

 

“Calm yourself, brother. Everything will be fine...” Nerr shut her eyes preemptively, just in time judging by the blast of light painting the black behind her lids red and the cries of shock and pain echoing through the throne room. It felt as if a wave of warm water had crested over her, the pain fading to a dull buzz. She inhaled deeply, her ribs no longer burning with every breath. She could feel elder magic, the same kind that she attributed to Leo's Brynhildr and Xander's Siegfried, flowing through her veins, infusing every inch of skin, every hair, every drop of blood. She opened her eyes and gazed upon her blade. Both stones closest to the hilt were lit from within, and the deep indigo glow that permeated the blade did not fade this time, rather, growing stronger and more vibrant the longer she looked at it. The sword itself seemed to have changed color, the brass now a brilliant gold that glinted in the light.

 

“Nerr! Your blade...”

“What is this trickery?” Garon seemed to have finally collected himself, but as he looked at her, she could see his eyes had widened. With fear. A smile tugged at her lips, confidence radiating from her soul.

“This is _my_ gift from the gods. The Shadow Yatogami.”

“A fitting name for something born from the power of darkness, just like our beloved kingdom.” Xander mused, and she nodded, smiling wider.

 

“Looks like I have a shiny new murder weapon, father; something suitable for a princess of Nohr. Let's put it to it's intended use...!” She ran at him, and the king took a step back before collecting himself.

“Idiot girl! Come at me with a sacred blade or a wooden stick; it matters not! I'll kill you where you stand!” Arcane runes glowed around him and he unleashed a barrage of fireballs. Nerr knocked one aside with her blade, the cinders that brushed against her skin not even registering, and jerked her head to the side just as another whizzed past her, singing her hair and ear, but not enough to even slow her down.

 

She leapt up, adrenaline mixing with her inherent draconic strength to form a potent cocktail, and as she descended on the king like a hawk, the terror in his eyes filled her with a twisted pleasure. Yes, let _him_ be the one who was weak and helpless, let _him_ know what it was like to be terrified for once. Normally, the king would've been impervious to blades, his finely crafted armor too strong for steel and silver to cleave, but half of his armor had been cast aside, to allow space for his diseased form. Even if it hadn't, though, that would not have stopped her. Her blade was now infused with a holy, ancient magic, and it tore through his cuirass like paper, shearing the metal and tearing the flesh contained therein with a greater ease than she'd have ever hope to feel. Garon, her father, cried out in pain, raising a hand to the bleeding wound as she landed, poised to strike again.

 

“No...” He panted. “ _NOOOO!!_ Im-- Impossible! I was chosen by Anankos; He spoke to _me, I_ would be his chosen vessel! I can't fall to a-- a-- a _child!!_ ”

“You can,” She lunged at him again. “And _will._ ” By the god's grace alone, he managed to dodge her next blow, but he could not counter Xander's.

“Your reign of terror ends _now._ Camilla, Azura, Leo, Elise! Do not stand idly by whist our sister battles for her life and yours! If you are truly Nohrian royals, then stand up and fight! Fight for our kingdom... and for our family.”

 

“You will not stop me!” He swung his ax at Nerr's head, her sword only just deflecting the strike enough that it scrapped against her armor instead, drawing forth a shower of sparks and leaving deep gouges. “I will free my children from your toxic hold, Hoshidan, and then, I will make you _suffer...”_ Pulling his ax back, Garon slammed the dagger-like counterweight at it's end into the floor, fire spitting forth from the point of entry and scorching the carpets covering the tatami planks. The flames grew, hotter and higher, before branching off to every corner of the room, spider webbing into one another, carving deep gashes into the floor.

 

That would've been an impressive display of power in and of itself, but as the king lifted his massive, deformed hand, she could feel the raw power of a Dragon Vein surging beneath her feet. It exploded at it's apex and for a moment, she could not tell what happened. Water seemed to be bubbling up from the cracks in the ground, but that alone was hardly going to help him. A loud scream, followed by cries of shock and pain from behind her drew her attention, and she gasped in horror. People were pouring into the throne antechamber that lead to the throne room, a mix of Hoshidans and Nohrians, their weapons raised and swinging. Only, they were not people, at least... not the people they'd once been.

 

Nerr had seen those shambling forms more times than she would've preferred, their flesh translucent and rippling like the surface of a lake, even as it sloughed off and splashed to the ground, only to be reconstituted into another body. Violet flames swirled around their feet, fire that gave off no heat. A watered down, carrion musk filled the air as they pressed on. Unlike the abominations in Valla, and those that had overtaken the town square here in Shirasagi the previous year, these creatures were not whole. She could see where limbs had been hacked away, the gaping holes where swords and lances had cleaved through them. Some even held the fletching and heads of arrows, swirling around within their watery flesh. Elise cried out in terror.

 

“What are those things?!”

“My army.” Garon laughed maniacally. “Yet another one of His gifts to me. He'll demand another sacrifice for this blessing; I think every last one of your beloved retainers should appease him.”

“They're monsters.” Azura stepped forward calmly, cupping her hands around her pendant. It glowed for a moment, and several of the monsters stopped in their tracks shaking violently before their liquid limbs exploded. The effort of her power seemed to be draining her, and the songstress doubled over slightly. “Mindless, soulless monsters, just like the Faceless.”

 

“In that case, this should be easy.” Camilla dashed forward, swinging her Artemis in a wide arc and bisecting one of the Hoshidan-based forms. It collapsed in a viscous puddle. “We can take care of this first, _then_ deal with our dear father.” It seemed that everyone agreed with that sentiment, but Nerr knew better. That was why there was water on the ground- to continuously re-spawn those creatures. She could see the puddles reforming into human shapes even as more were cut down. No, the only way to stop the siege would be to stop the source. She turned back to Garon, flexing her wrist.

 

“It's just you and me, _F_ _ather._ ”

“That's just as well. I'd rather my children remember you as you are than see the charred remains you'll become!” He unleashed another barrage of fireballs at her, the aura of his magic driving him further back.

 

Taking off running, Nerr dodged the enchanted flames, leaping at him. She aimed the point of her blade at his throat, but he swung his ax, knocking her from the air. She hit the ground with such force that she bounced slightly, the fissures in her arm and ribs widening from the jarring impact, but she was used to pain. Pain had become an ever present part of her life since her first taste of “freedom”, physical aches and mental torment that blended together and blurred into a hazy, monochromatic numbness. Her mind no longer registered the agony of broken bones and torn ligaments, nor the soul-crushing sorrow that should've accompanied all the deaths on her conscience. All she felt now... was a desire for satisfaction. A desire to see King Garon _dead_. Climbing back to her feet, she charged at him again, her blade slicing through the lumps of deformed flesh on his arm and down to the bone. Blood splattered into the pools of water at their feet, dissolving into cloudy wisps.

 

“I don't know what you are, but killing you will be an act of mercy. In fact,” Drawing her sword back, she thrust it again, just barely missing his jugular. “That's the last mercy I'll ever show!” Swinging his ax again, Garon managed to knock her off balance, just enough that she could not dodge the next burst of flames aimed at her. Blood red lesions appeared on her exposed flesh, blistering and melting in the heat. There was screaming, but it couldn't have come from her; surely, it was one of the people fighting behind her.

 

“I survived everything, idiot girl. Plagues, famines, assassination attempts... I survived my family being decimated. I obtained the Rainbow Sage's blessing. I'm stronger than you could ever imagine; Anankos' power is just a pick-me-up!” Nerr's eyes watered as the flames died out, her vision coming into focus just long enough to notice the tail end of Garon's ax coming towards her. She threw herself out of the way. “You should be honored that I'd sacrifice you; your worthless life to save that of your brothers and sisters. Just give up already!”

“I won't give you the satisfaction...!”

 

Heart pounding and pulse screaming in her ears, Nerr's legs burned as they pumped, carrying her closer to the man she aimed to kill. He slammed his ax into the floor once more, but this time, the shock waves did not bring forth another wave of reanimated corpses. Dust floated down from the high ceiling as the castle shook, and a deafening roar to her side gave the princess pause. Stopping was a grave mistake, she realized, as one of the massive crimson pillars situated around the room toppled over, it's shadow engulfing her as the stone collapsed atop her, burying her in rubble. Everything hurt. Everything felt broken. She couldn't breathe. But she could hear, hear both Garon mocking her and the voice in the back of her head.

 

“You were right, child. I _should have_ killed you long ago, you and your fool lover both.”

 

_This isn't enough to stop me._

 

“This is what happens when I elect to show mercy; lesson learned.”

 

_I am stronger than this._

 

“I'll tell him you cried out for him before you died, just like his whore wife did...”

 

 _I am stronger than YOU_.

 

The power surging through her veins felt like a light in a dark room, a painful burning light, but one she would embrace nonetheless. And indeed, she embraced the feeling of cartilage cracking and bones snapping as her broken ribcage grew and reformed itself, the injured tendons of her spine twisting as the vertebrae elongated. Forcing herself to her knees, refusing to be overcome by the crippling weight pressing down on her back and shoulder, the draconic princess slowly stood, rubble falling away from her. Garon recoiled from her as she stepped over the debris he thought had been her grave, the fear not leaving his eyes even as she returned to a smaller form. Her vision remained a silvery blur of mid tones tinged with crimson, her broken arm bound tightly by leathery flesh and strips of scale.

 

 _“_ _I AM his 'whore wife'...”_ The king she once called father laughed, quietly at first, but increasing in volume and pitch as it decreased in sanity.

“You think this impresses me, idiot girl?! I don't care how many times _or_ how many ways I have to kill you; I will grind you into _dust!_ ” This time, _he_ was the one to charge at her, swinging his ax low, to cut off her legs or simply sever her at the middle was left to be determined. Everything seemed to slow down to Nerr's eyes, even the light reflecting from the massive serrated blade left shimmering trails.

 

A slight running start was enough to give her the momentum to flip over his weapon, bringing the Yato down on his left shoulder, cutting through the thick flesh and muscle, the bones of his clavicle and scapula cracking from the force of the blow. Despite the sheer agony he was in, Garon would not let himself be thwarted, still able to move his dominant arm and thus, his weapon. But no sooner did her feet touch the ground did his once daughter leap back up, her own malformed arm elongating as the flesh holding it together uncoiled like a spring, driving the razor sharp tip through the thick steel plates and deep into his gut. The king froze as pain consumed him, organs tearing apart as they distended around the appendage ripping him open. Alternating back to her sword as her arm retracted, Nerr cleaved through his side, her momentum carrying her further.

 

She could feel his blood splashing across her, the same blood that flowed through her brothers' and sisters' veins, but no remorse came with it. Only a hedonistic thrill. As the king, her father, stumbled back, dropping his ax as he tried to hold his wound closed, she felt her hand rip itself apart, phalanges and carpals jutting through the skin and growing longer and thicker and sharper until the molded themselves into a bear trap of serrated fangs nearly as large as she tall. She had to drop the Yato just to hold it upright, but as she felt the searing pain of magic coursing down the length of her arm, she felt it was an even trade. Without any conscious thought, the bestial mouth opened wide, a blast of steaming, viscous water spitting forth and encasing the king. Screaming as his flesh blistered and ran together as though it were melting, Garon collapsed. As he did, so too did the watery amalgamations Nerr's siblings and their group had been fighting, splashing across everyone's feet as sodden clothes and broken armor formed heaps. The color slowly returned to her vision, and she was met with a canvas of red. Red staining the floor, her sword, her father...

 

“Father!” She could hear the tormented cries of her siblings as they ran towards the carnage. Shaking as he bled, the now former king's lips moved, though only a quiet rasp could be heard.

“Ah... A-Anankos... Do you... aba-abandon me... n-now...?”

“Father!” Xander skidded to a halt, kneeling beside the dying man, reaching out to him. The others hovered back, torn between wanting to approach their father and a mix of fear and sorrow. Dark crimson eyes seemed to have a difficult time focusing on the figure above him, but he clearly recognized the voice.

 

“X-Xander...”

“It's me, Father...”

“Ah... I... Everything I did... I-- I did... for you...” The crown prince shut his eyes in disgust, tears squeezing from their corners, but he forced them back open and nodded, swallowing thickly.

“...I know, Father.” The older man gasped suddenly in pain, his eyes bulging as his skin began taking on the translucent quality of those that had been reanimated. Nerr could see the bones and organs through the thin membrane that held him together begin to dissolve as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

 

“Agh...! I... H-He told me... there w-would... be... li...ght...” Garon's eyes rolled into the back of his head before they too turned liquid. At once, the watery form quivered and melted, sloshing onto the floor and soaking into the blood stained carpet. His armor and cloak were left behind, the ebony crown tilted to it's side.

 

Camilla and Leo were sobbing, though Elise's wails drowned them out as she wept in her hands. Azura drew her into a hug, but there were tears silently making their way down her face as well. Xander bowed his head, unwilling to let anyone see his moment of weakness, but Nerr could see the drops of water splashing onto his tightly clenched fists. It seemed she alone was not crying. She felt no sadness, for the man she'd called Father all her life or for the children crying so bitterly for his death. She felt no sadness for her fallen mother or brother either, not even for Lilith. At that moment, she felt all of _nothing_. The void where her emotions would've been swirled around inside her, chilling her to the bone. _'Rest in peace, Father...'_ She wanted to say that aloud, but the muscles of her jaw wouldn't cooperate with her, staying clenched so tightly she could feel her temples throbbing. She forced herself to tune out the sounds of crying and sniffling, letting her head fall forward until the joints in her neck stretched and popped. It would stop soon, she assured herself, their crying and their sorrow. It had stopped for her finally, after all.

000

 

A/N- Man oh man, was that a doozy. I think I did okay, though- “idiot girl” returns with a vengeance. Really, it's my favorite insult in this game. The truth comes out that Garon is a bad person. I think that would've been a _much_ better reveal for Xander and the others to hear people testify about all the shit he's done (especially Gunther; GAWD, _why_ is his backstory not brought to light in 'Conquest'!?). Also, I like to think that Felicia isn't as stupid as Flora thinks she is, and that she _knows_ the truth, but she's happy enough so she doesn't let it bring her down.

And, as you can see, there's no slime!Garon here. I thought that was a lazy cop out, but I wanted _something_ gross for the boss battle, because huge gross scary bosses are awesome! And I'm a _huge_ fan of 'Franken Fran' (and just guro and body horror in general- _big surprise)_ , so I had a lot of stuff to draw inspiration from. I love the thought of Garon hiding some kind of evil-magic-cancer-like illness with Anankos' help, so what you see once he sits on the throne is his illness coming to light. I call him “Garotoma”, because if you've never seen a teratoma, go look that up right now; they're nifty!

Also, describing a Dragon Fang crit in words is... difficult, to say the least. I know Fire Emblem and 'Fates' in particular run on Rule of Cool (yet with Bloodless Carnage), but that's pushing it. No part of that makes any kind of sense to me- how does your hand turn into a mouth? What happens to the bones? Where does the water you shoot come from? Also, going back to the Smash Bros. trailer, they say that the transformed hand snaps at anything that's close enough. Does it have, like... a vestigial brain? Is that why Cornflakes has such stupid ideas, because part of their brain is in their hand? I'm gonna say “yes”, because that's hilarious. Man, my head hurts thinking about it, but yeah. Garon's dead. We're entering the home stretch here, single person still reading this far, so look forward to the Inevitable End...

 

“ _I was never all that kind...”_


	31. So Close, Yet So Far Away

000000000000

Ch. 31- “So Close, Yet So Far Away”

000000000000

“ _You know I made your friends all disappear. Erasing all what's left- this is why I'm here.”_

000000000000

 

A mournful atmosphere had overtaken the Hoshidan throne room as the Nohrian royal family mourned the death of their patriarch. She could hear Azura saying something about Anankos, describing the ancient god as some kind of plague. She hadn't thought the songstress meant that _literally..._ Nerr let them have their moment, not wishing to intrude on their grief, nor wanting them to resent her for not joining their lament. She could not explain her lack of response to them- surely, they would think that she simply didn't care about the late king as much as they did. That wasn't true. He was her father, regardless of what blood flowed through her veins, or who raised her. She'd spent her whole life thinking of him only by that title- it was not a habit that could so easily be cast aside. Still, she did not weep, no tears came nor the release they brought. She felt tired above all else, and had wandered over to one of the far reaches of the room, leaning her back against the wall and sliding down it. She stayed there for a long time, watching the aftermath of the battle. There weren't even any bodies; it would be easy to imagine nothing bad had ever happened and no one had gotten hurt.

 

Gunther had been the first one to approach her, kneeling down beside her, concern overtaking all his features as he looked her up and down. There was a deep, bleeding gash at his temple, matting the hair there and dripping blood into his eye, but he didn't seem to notice. Nerr hadn't noticed that her left arm was swollen and inflamed where the jagged sliver of white bone poked through the skin until he pointed it out, though. That made him worry even more- did she _really_ not feel that? Well... The princess thought about it for a moment, and the pain resurged, blinding in it's agony. Not enough to make her scream, though. She'd felt worse, she answered simply. Felicia and Jakob rushed over to her side at once, blanching at the sight of her, the butler immediately regressing to his mother hen nature, working himself into a panic as he tried to undo the straps holding her armor in place. Felicia seemed more incredulous that fearful, wondering how it was possible for someone to break _every_ rib.

 

Nerr let them work their healing magic on her, the burning sting of bones knitting themselves together barely registering. Her brothers and sisters had not yet approached. They were still huddled together, and appeared to be talking amongst themselves. Even Elise, who was usually the first one to bound over to her, kept her distance. Were they talking about her? Were they blaming her for what had just happened? If she had just kept her mouth shut, if her resolve hadn't wavered for that split second while talking to Xander... A gentle hand touched the massive bruise that covered her broken arm and she looked up to see Gunther staring at her face.

 

“Nerr. This is not your fault.”

“I know.”

“That monster would've gotten what he had coming to him with or without your intervention.”

“... _I know_.” Death would've come for him one day... only... not so horrifically. Not in front of his children. Certainly by her hand, though.

 

Perhaps satisfied that, at the very least she wasn't beating herself up over Garon's death, the older knight grabbed hold of her hand and wrist, gently brushing his thumb along the bloody flesh for a moment before tugging it roughly. Nerr could not stop the hiss of pain that escaped her lips as the bone slowly slid back through the ragged muscle, scraping against nerves and making her vision explode in white as she shook from the pain. _There_ it was... Jakob held her shoulders to keep her from pulling away as Felicia waved her healing staff over the bloody, jagged wound. When the demon whine whirring in her ears finally died down enough for her to return to consciousness, the princess flexed her fingers. Every twitch of every muscle felt like she was being stabbed, but she could live with that. That was just it- she _could_ live with that. She had survived everything that had been thrown at her; a bit of stiffness, a few aches and pains... that was nothing. She would be fine. Slowly climbing back to her feet, Nerr turned to face the Hoshidan throne.

 

Her mother had wanted her to sit on it when she'd first come to Hoshido, the day of the attack, if she wasn't mistaken. Did she think her daughter was in on the plan to destroy Hoshido from the inside and wanted proof? Or had she just thought that, if all her childhood memories came rushing back, she would forget about Nohr and live happily ever after in Hoshido? Nerr remembered her childhood. She remembered following Jakob around while he did his chores because having someone her own age to talk to was so novel. She remembered chasing Silas through the winding corridors with fake wooden swords.

 

She remembered having tea parties with Camilla and betting Leo that she _could_ jump off the balcony, and watching Xander's fingers fly over the ivory keys of the pianoforte and thinking only angels could make sounds that beautiful. She remembered crying in the dark, the only light in her room that of the moon cast in a thin sliver over her bed... she remembered the door opening, and strong, warm, scarred arms holding her tight until the tears stopped. She didn't need some magic chair to bring back those memories. Still, she walked towards it, curious to see what it felt like. Even if she could've somehow seen what was going to happen, she would not have erred from her choice. She chose the right path, the road that brought her home.

 

A ripple of confused murmuring rang through the throne room, and Nerr felt a chill run up her spine. She turned on her heel, instinct alone jerking her head to the side as a deep purple projectile whizzed past her head. It caught one of the wings of her hairpin, shattering the brass as it flew past her, hitting the wall behind the throne room and exploding. A massive, smoking crater was left, charred plaster crumbling to the ground. The crowd had parted to make way for the newcomer, only he wasn't new at all. Nerr recognized the blue robes, the long white hair... but even that had all been mangled. Blood and mud and gods knew what else streaked Takumi's clothes, much of the cloth ripped apart. His hair had come loose from it's high ponytail and was tangled and matted. It seemed like clumps had fallen out, revealing large patches of bare scalp, crusted with dried blood and scabs.

 

His left arm, from which a bow that seemed carved of bleached bone dangled, swung limply with every step. One of his fingers was bent the wrong way, stuck up in an impossible angle. Another was missing completely. He dragged his foot, leaving a slimy blood trail- from the tear in his pant leg, she could see the bone had been shattered completely, the skin torn roughly revealing the dark reds and oranges of rotting muscle and rancid fat. The entire right side of his head was gone. Not obstructed, just _gone._ There was no eye, no cheek, just the pinkish gray folds of macerated gristle that sat inside what was left of his crushed skull. The skin of his scalp flopped loosely on that side. Every open wound was swarming with flies and maggots, some falling to the floor to be crushed underfoot, their wriggling giving the impression that the wounds were moving. The shambling body of her brother stopped in the middle of the room, twitching and jerking slightly.

 

 _“Betrayal..._ ” A hoarse, shaky voice reverberated from the corpse, and as it lifted it's head, Nerr could see that's it's mouth was moving like that of a marionette- clearly, not physically capable of forming words, yet speaking all the same.

 

 _“_ Betrayal... ...i... ...aM... _...bEtRaYaL...!!!!!!”_ It... _he?_ raised his bow once more, his head falling back at an impossible angle as he pointed it towards her. Just like with Takumi's Fuujin yumi, the bowstring as well as the arrow seemed to materialize from the air itself. Only this one did not glow with a soothing green light. It seemed to absorb what light was around it, casting the area into darkness. She'd been expecting this arrow to fly, and threw herself to the floor before it could hit her. It tore off a large chunk from the Hoshidan throne when it hit.

 

“What the hell are you...?” She whispered under her breath. Judging by the way her brother's clouded, bloodshot eye focused on her, it seemed that he heard her question.

 

“...tHe PaIn Of BeTrAyAl... ...yOuRs AnD mInE... ...iT bUrNs... ... _bUuuuuUUUURrrnnNNS...!!!!!_ ” His jaw seemed to unhinge completely as he wailed. Azura tried to run over to him, but was stopped by Xander who had unsheathed his sword, ready to deal with this new threat at a moment's notice. “...i WiLl... ...kILl YoU... lOsT sIsTeR...”

 

It was so funny she almost laughed aloud. She had told Ryouma that this was likely the case only hours ago; Takumi was out there somewhere, plotting revenge... And here he was, just as eager to make her pay for her sins as that day they'd fought atop the wall of Susano-O. He fired three shots in surprisingly quick succession. The first was wide- it didn't even come close to hitting her. The second she actually had to dodge, though it brushed close enough for her to feel the icy cold of it's magic seep into her skin. While she was dodging the second arrow, the third came from nowhere and hit her in the arm.

 

She could feel her freshly healed bones shatter upon impact- not just break, shatter completely, into fine shards that dug into the slimy red pulp that was left of her muscles. She screamed, more from shock than pain, though the pain was indescribable. Takumi had shot her with his arrows before, plenty of times. They hurt, to be sure. They could probably kill with ease if he had actually been trying to kill her rather than just making her suffer. But they never destroyed anything so completely before. Honestly, she was beginning to question how she still had an arm at all, even if it was only hanging on by a few pieces of skin and tendons. He didn't even seem to register hitting her, still shaking and twitching slightly, his jaw spasming as it tried to move in a manner similar to speaking.

 

 _“..._ bEtRaYaL... ...dEaTh... MuRdEr... ...ThAtS aLl ThErE iS... ...i WiLl NoT bE sWaYeD...!!”

“Takumi...” Azura's voice cracked with tears. “What happened to him, what _is_ that...?!”

“It looks like a wight...” Leo's voice teetered between fascination and disgust as he looked at the twitching, rotting body before him. Clearly the songstress was not familiar with Nohrian ghost stories.

 

“What the hell is a 'wight'?!”

“It's a corpse reanimated by lingering emotions.” It seemed logical to Nerr that Gunther would be the first one to chime in with _that_ answer; he'd reveled in trying to scare her and Jakob with stories like that when they were children. Had she known such a thing was possible, she might've been more willing to heed his warnings not to roam the halls of the citadel at night... Inhaling deeply, trying to ignore the lightheadednesss and blood pouring from her damaged arm, she slowly approached the remains of her brother. “Nerr, what are you doing!? Get away from him!”

 

“Nerr, _stop!!_ It's dangerous!” She ignored both her fiancée and sister, tightening her grip on the Yato.

“Takumi... if you are what I think you are, then there's a part of you that can still hear me...” For a moment, something seemed to flit through the clouded, sticky eye he had trained on her, something akin to recognition.

“...nEeEeEe-SaAaAaN...” A vicious tremor wracked his body, shaking loose clumps of maggots and tangled hair. “...bEtRaYaL... ...dEaTh...!!!”

 

“Yes, I know. I betrayed you. You died.” She fought to keep her voice steady, and vision from fading completely to black. It was starting to go at the edges as she took another step forward, nearly toppling over. “You're here because... because you hate me. Because I wasn't there for you, like a sister should be...”

“... _BeTrAyAl...!!!!_ ”

“I know, brother. And that betrayal hurts me terribly. I will not fall here, Takumi. I will not die here. But I will accept your anger, your hatred...”

“Nerr, you're acting crazy!” Leo's voice broke in his hysteria. “Just kill that thing before it kills you!”

“That _thing_ is my brother, Leo!”

 

“... _i'Ll KiLl... ...YoU aLl...!!!!!”_ Takumi raised his bow and let loose an arrow into the crowd of people. They seemed to get out of the way, but she could still hear cries of pain, perhaps from those who suffered a glancing blow. Nerr raised her sword, it's weight almost too much for her weak, tired muscles to bear, but she still leveled it with the rotting corpse's throat. Could you really kill something that was already dead?

 

“Takumi! If you're going to aim that thing at anyone, aim it at _me!_ _I'm_ the one you want! Your anger, your hatred, your sorrow... lay them before me.” She could take another blow. She might lose an arm, but so many of her soldiers had lost so much more and lived. If it would put this monster to rest and protect everyone else from his wrath, it was a price she was willing to pay.

 

“...i WiLl... ... _KiLl..._ ...YoU... ...nErRiDa...!!! ... _DiIiIiIiIiIiIiEeEe...!!!!”_ He was aiming that bow higher than she'd expected. Nerr raised her Yato, fully intending to deflect anything that came near her head, but as the violet arrow touched the glowing gilt sword- a vortex of energy that absorbed everything around it; light, color, warmth- it's polished surface seemed to corrode. Rust and a dark patina spread from the point of contact and the metal grew brittle, shattering into sharp, jagged shards. She felt them cut her skin as the majority of the holy blade went flying, leaving her with only a hilt in her hand.

 

Nerr did not have long to ponder just how impossible that was before another arrow struck her in the chest, right over her heart. It tore through her, burning away the skin and shattering her sternum just as easily as a hammer would've done. It shredded every barrier that attempted to slow down it's trajectory, every muscle and tendon, everything inside that kept her alive. All at once, she could no longer breathe. She desperately tried to suck air into her lungs, but they would not inflate. She could feel herself falling down, but was only aware of it after the fact, like she was watching someone else who looked like her fall. She waiting for the jarring impact, but it never came. Instead, something warm engulfed her, like a blanket or a fluffy towel. When the princess blinked, everything flashed like lightning. As the blinding white faded enough for contours to come back, she noticed faces above her. Azura's floated there, like a ghost, fat tears dripping from her eyes as her mouth moved, screaming something... Nerr couldn't hear. All she could hear was her distorted heartbeat pounding against her brain. Gunther was there, too. He wasn't screaming- he wasn't saying anything. The abject horror on his face said enough, though. Blood gushed over her chest, soaking her blouse, probably soaking into his pants as well as he cradled her on his lap, just like he used to do when she was little...

 

 _'Why are you crying...? Everything's alright...'_ Nerr wanted to reach up to him, to both of them, to assure them that she was alright... the mind, despite it's sluggish, confused state, was strong, but... She couldn't move her arm. She might as well have not had an arm, because she could no longer feel it. She could feel nothing but a pervasive cold that seeped inside her through the hole gaping in her chest.

 

 _'I'm alright...'_ The words were there, clear as day in her mind. She just needed to open her mouth to say them. A metallic tasting regurgitation spilled over her lips.

 

' _I'm fine... Don't worry... Don't cry... I'm fine...'_ She could feel her fingers twitch, and allowed herself to smile. That was good; she was getting stronger. She just needed to move her arm an

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When did she fall asleep? How long had she been out? Given how terribly heavy her body felt, Nerr reckoned she'd probably trained herself to exhaustion then fallen asleep in the courtyard. Everything hurt and felt stiff, like she'd been sleeping standing upright for a while. The princess sighed, shifting slightly to try and find a more comfortable position. Her bed felt oddly... lumpy, though. What happened to her nice, soft mattress? This strange, sticky, chunky thing didn't feel like her bed; it felt like someone had thrown a sheet over piles of wet laundry that squished every time she moved. Even despite the discomfort and strange sensation creeping down her spine, Nerr was too tired to get up. She was too tired to care. She just needed to sleep for a while...

 

“ _Musubu ketsu ei... Nakigara umore kuri hatete...”_

 

Even as she tried to fall back to sleep, the sweet voice chiming in her ears pulled her back towards consciousness. She knew that song, that melody- it was so familiar... an old lullaby. A hand, cold and stiff like unglazed porcelain, brushed over her cheek, and she just barely repressed a shudder.

 

“ _Minamo ni utsuru... Wa ga i o dare ga shiru ya...”_

 

Why did that sound so familiar; not just the melody, but the voice, that gentle lull? Icy fingers lightly pinched her cheek.

 

“Rise and shine, sweet Nerr-tan...”

“muh...?” Incredibly reluctant to completely give up on sleep, but knowing the figure pestering her would not let up until she at least acknowledged them, the princess forced her eyes open. They felt sticky, like they had been gummed up for a few days. It took some blinking to pry the lids apart, and even then, she still had to raise an hand to fully wipe away the sticky residue. Everything looked blurry, and though she blinked again, nothing was coming into focus. She could see a figure standing in front of her, a pale apparition that was petting her head. “...Camilla...?” The figure tittered slightly, a sweet, gentle sound that nonetheless made the hairs on the back of Nerr's arms stand on end.

 

“Oh, I think you're still dreaming, my love. 'Camilla'... what a funny name. I do wonder what goes on in that head of yours sometimes...” There wasn't anything odd about the name “Camilla”- it was her sister's name... At that small, defiant thought, the world seemed to come slightly more into focus. The blur before her wore long, white Hoshidan robes, her dark hair pulled away from her face in a high ponytail. Nerr could just make out the small blemish at the corner of her lips.

 

“...Mother...? Wha--?” She trailed off, unable to put her thoughts into more coherent words. What was going on- exactly how long had she been sleeping? The empress dowager smiled widely, joy shining her her dark eyes. They didn't seem as bright as she remembered them. They looked a bit cloudy, but perhaps that was a result of the dim light in the room. The room _was_ dark, not the natural darkness she was used to waking up in, but cast in shadow from a light that was diffused to weaken it's intensity. Nohrians didn't weaken light; they embraced every little shimmer that came to them... “Where am I?” Her voice sounded less muddled with sleep, at the very least, though she was still so very tired.

 

“Why, you're right where you belong, my love.” Mikoto knelt beside her, and for the first time, Nerr realized she was lying on the floor. There were toys and scraps of paper with poor drawings of humanoid figures scattered around. The blankets made a wet squelching sound as the older woman put pressure on them, and the young princess forced herself to look up, not wanting to pay any more attention to the slimy covers. Her mother's fingers as they brushed her cheek were so cold, she almost flinched away. But she was used to cold fingers; Flora and Felicia's hands were always cold... “Did you sleep well? You've always been such a sleepyhead, even when you were a baby...” The empress cooed. “You'd always put up such a fuss whenever I tried to wake you. So cute~” Hmm... Well, that sounded right. But... why was her mother waking her up? That was Flora's job. And where was Jakob with breakfast?

 

“Mother--”

“My sweet girl, didn't Ryouma promise to train with you today? If you don't get up right now, you'll be late. You know how much he hates tardiness!” Yes, if there was one thing she knew about Xander, it was that he was a stickler for punctuality... Nerr had already begun to fling the covers from her legs before she realized what had just been said. _Ryouma...?_ When had she ever trained with Ryouma...? No, no- _Xander_ was the one who came to the citadel two or three times a month to check on how much progress she was making with her training... She had to train with her brother, but--

 

“--I'm still so sleepy... five more minutes...” She let herself fall back to the futon, too exhausted to even reach down and pull the covers over her. She wished her mother would tuck her in- she was getting cold, and her wet blankets and wet clothes and wet skin weren't helping. Her eyes had already begun to drift close when a cold finger booped her on the nose.

“No, no; now is not the time for sleep, darling Nerrida.” The annoyance in her glare softened slightly as she saw the torment in her mother's eyes. She just wanted a few more minutes of rest; was that really so wrong? As if hearing her unasked question, the empress smoothed her hair back from her face. “I wish I could let you sleep forever so I could keep you here with me, little one. But I can't be selfish. You would resent me forever if I did that...”

“What are you talking about? Mother, what are you--?”

 

“Nerrida-chan!” That voice, so loud and sudden and unexpected, caused her heart to jolt in her chest... only, it didn't. Despite the shock her mind felt, her body gave no physical reaction of surprise. Ryouma had entered the dim room, sliding the screen door shut behind him. What was the point of having doors that someone could literally just walk through if they weren't careful? The high prince walked over to her, standing so that the light from the window silhouetted him. Cast in shadow, he looked like a big, spiky demon, but his voice was jovial when he spoke. Surprisingly so. “Are you really still in bed, you lazybones? Why am I not surprised?” _Shut up, Xander..._ The words were already forming in her mouth, but they fizzled out before she could speak them. Mikoto giggled from behind her hand.

 

“I told you your brother would not tolerate being kept waiting.”

“Grab your blade and meet me in the courtyard, lazy sister. The longer you make me wait, the harder this will be on you...” The samurai grinned at her, a cheerful (if not slightly exasperated) expression on his face, but there was something dark leaking from the corners of his mouth. Didn't he feel that? She wanted to gesture to her own mouth, to try and point it out to him, but she couldn't raise her hands. She couldn't move her arms. Her clothes were saturated, clinging to her skin.

 

“...okay. I... I'll be right... there...” She looked around, unsure of what she was searching for. The bluish shadows that had been cast over the room seemed to be turning slightly vermilion, almost the color of Ryouma's armor. Nerr preferred cool shades, blues and purples (growing up in the desolate landscape of northern Nohr, green looked unnatural to her eyes). Even her Yato pulsed with a cool aura... As her eyes scanned the room, she could find no sign of the blade, not even the scabbard. She always kept it within arm's length when she went to bed. “Where--? Where's my Yato...?”

 

“What is it, Nerrida-chan?” Despite the inflection of his voice, her brother's tone sounded neither concerned nor even remotely curious.

“Where is my sword? I was holding before--” Before... she fell asleep? When she was training? What? As she continued scanning the room, she could see mold snaking along the base of the walls, thick slime that stretched out in tendrils, intermittent with fuzzy green and black patches. It looked like something that had been growing on a piece of meat forgotten behind a counter. The princess shut her eyes tightly, breathing through her mouth. She hadn't even noticed the pervasive smell, the fetid stench of putrefaction and mildew, stagnant water and musty air... it was a combination she'd almost forgotten. She was supposed to be getting ready to train, because then, after she proved herself strong enough, Father would let her join the army and--

 

“I, uh... I'll find another sword... right? There's-- there's other swords...” Her stomach felt like it was shifting around inside her, and Mikoto set a worried hand on her shoulder. Her touch was so light, as though she was afraid she might break something. Nerr could barely feel it- that wasn't how you clapped someone on the shoulder.

“Are you sure you don't want to find the Yatogami, Nerrida? Don't you need it?” Looking for the sword would involve looking around her room even closer, and given that the walls were beginning to take on the texture of rust somehow turned organic, she was growing less and less inclined to do that. Her hand sank into her futon as she tried to hold herself upright, the blankets cold and squishy.

“I can make do without. It's just a sword...”

 

“Just a sword?” Ryouma's grin hadn't faded, though it no longer reached his eyes. Nothing seemed to anymore; they looked glazed, staring vacantly past her. His robes were dirty. “Trying to deny your belief in fairytales, sister? The hero always wins, right? You think holding the Yato makes you a hero, and you'll be able to beat me and save the world, don't you?”

“What? No...” No, that was exactly what she _didn't_ think! A sword was a sword, holy or not. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't anything. Despite her mounting frustration, her heart did not thud in her chest the way it usually did when she was upset. She wasn't breathing hard, her chest didn't even feel like it was moving. She closed her eyes again.

 

“Wake up, Nerrida.” Everything hurt. “You haven't forgotten my dying words, have you?” Her chest felt wet. Reaching up, she brushed her fingers along her sternum, only for them to sink into the slick, ragged, gaping maw of a wound there.

 

Nerr's eyes shot open, and she looked down to see her hand sunk to the wrist in the bloody hole where her heart used to be. It was still there technically, gobbets of muscle and torn arteries. One of her ribs had sunk into her lung, the slimy pink lobe completely deflated. She felt no fear. Or perhaps, she _did_ feel fear, but it had been so great that it imploded within itself and left her feeling nothing once more. Looking back up, the figures of her mother and brother seemed to fit better within the decomposing aesthetic of her childhood room. Their once white robes were covered in rusty splotches. Ryouma's bowels dangled over his rusted armor, the cauterized slit on his belly ragged where the pain had forced him to hesitate in making the cut. The gaping holes in her mother's torso looked like macabre flowers, the flesh that had been forced outward from the force of the projectiles shooting through her were almost reminiscent of blooming petals if one ignored the thick blood and macerated bone oozing from them.

 

“...you're dead. You're both dead.”

“The slowest horse crosses the finish line.” Despite his mockery, Ryouma's face was still gentle, his dark eyes sticky and cloudy. Nerr felt something hot and viscous drip on her shoulder, and pulled her hand from the cavity of her chest with a loud schlicking sound.

“I... I don't want to be here...” Mikoto smiled gently at her, paying no heed to the blood that flecked from her mouth as she spoke.

“Then you'd best get up, my love. You tend to fall asleep when you're not moving.”

 

With more effort than she felt it should've taken, Nerr pushed herself to her feet, paying no mind to the writhing pustules she'd been laying on, even as they popped under the pressure of her hands and coated them in thick yellow pus. She did not like this room- she hadn't liked it when she'd been brought to Hoshido the first time, and she didn't like it now as the walls flaked and peeled like dead skin around her. She had to get out of there. Putting one foot in front of the other was the most difficult task she'd ever faced, even more so than dragging herself forward on her last day of endurance training. The princess groped for the edge of the door to pull it open, accidentally tearing a hole through the paper screen. Well, whatever worked. She wretched the door open and threw herself out...

 

...Stumbling under the weight of her own exhaustion, she hit the ground hard. The smell of flowers and grass and sunlight hit her, completely erasing the memory of blood and vomit and decay. Blinking to focus her eyes, Nerr took in the blades of grass and delicate stems of little white flowers dotting the ground before her. For a moment, she wondered if she was back in Valla. Her clothes weren't saturated, so probably not. Pushing herself to her feet was easier this time around, and she looked back and forth, trying to spot something familiar. There was nothing that could serve as a landmark, however. Just green grass and blue sky and white flowers and clouds as far as the eye could see. Ryouma and Mikoto were standing together a bit further from where she had landed. Her brother dwarfed his mother- Emperor Sumeragi must have been very tall. That seemed right to her; that blurry dark figure who'd shielded her in her memories had been so tall that she was sure he could reach up and touch the sky if he so wanted to.

 

“Where are we?” She asked them, though they said nothing. Just continued to look at her with those strange, yet gentle, gazes. “Am I dead? Did Takumi kill me?”

“Yes.” Ryouma said simply. “No one could survive an attack like that. Your heart has stopped, you no longer draw breath; the shell you inhabit no longer lives.”

“I don't care for the way you worded that...” She said accusatorily. “My 'shell'?”

“Your body.” Mikoto said calmly. “Your _soul_ , however, has not yet shuffled loose the mortal coil. It wavers between life and death.”

“Don't you hear it? Don't you _feel_ it?” Her brother pressed, a sense of urgency in his voice. She didn't know what he was talking about- there was nothing but the silence and the sound of their voices and--

 

“Wake up, Nerr! Please, _wake up!!!_ You can't be dead, you _can't be!!!”_ Azura's panic-stricken voice, thick with tears, was close. It felt like she was shrieking right in Nerr's ear. Instinctively, the Nohrian girl reached up to cover them, though that did not drown out the noises. The staccato rasp of Takumi's voice was much fainter, as though he were far away, though still in the same room.

“...nErRiDa Is... DeAd... ...aT lAsT...”

“Bite your tongue, beast!” Xander's normal, calm tone had devolved into something hysterical and scarcely recognizable. “My sister is not dead. She's _not!!_ I'll rip you apart, you monster!!!”

“...yOu ArE... ...nExT...!!!” Something hit against something else, hard enough to break it. Xander screamed in agony, and Nerr found herself searching desperately for the source of the sounds, trying to get to them. Only, she couldn't. Because they were not there.

 

“Xander...” She moaned, fear and sorrow washing over her. She'd thought that whatever mangled remains of Takumi's soul were left would be gratified by her death. _She_ was the one he hated above all else, after all. So why... “Why is he still doing this? Isn't killing me enough?!” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and Mikoto approached her, reaching up and wiping the beginnings of moisture away with her thumbs.

“The anger, the resentment and hostility entrapping Takumi is stronger than you could know. He won't be stopped until he's destroyed all of Nohr, until he's erased everything you love and hold dear.” A slight smile curved the corners of her mouth. “But those you love and hold dear will not allow themselves to be erased so easily. They still have faith in you, my love. They believe that you will rise up from the ashes and return to them once more.”

 

“But... I can't. How can I do that? I'm dead- the dead don't come back to life.”

“Takumi's body would disagree.” Ryouma approached her as well, though he did not reach out to her. “Heroes don't die, Nerrida. They persevere. The sacred Yatogami chose you to be a hero- it will not let you die. The only question now is, are you strong enough to continue?”

“I-- I don't--” There was more screaming in the back of her head, more people rising up only to be knocked back. She could hear panicked cries and entreaties. Elise and Jakob and Felicia were trying to heal her, though without a life force to influence, their magic would do nothing for the broken bones and ruptured organs.

 

“Y-y-you _can't_ die here!” Elise's voice was barely intelligible through her blubbering sobs. “I _need_ you! I n-n-need you here to-to hug and p-play with meeee...!! _Please...!”_ The others were calling out to her, as though they _knew_ their voices were reaching her. A cacophony of entreaties and declarations and rallying cries that would've deafened her had they not all been in her head. They were almost enough to drown out the singular whisper amongst them.

“Nerr... my love... you can't die before me... please, wake up... Gods, _please_ wake up...” It felt like her heart was being wretched from her chest, desperate to find the source of those words even if it had to leave the rest of her behind.

 

“I have to go back.”

“So you're choosing to continue, sister...”

“Love is a powerful motivator...” Mikoto tittered. Despite the gravity and horror of the situation, Nerr wanted to bury her face in her hands as her mother gave her a knowing, teasing look. Forcing down her embarrassment, the princess turned towards her brother, meeting his gaze evenly. It felt so strange to be standing there with him, without any animosity between them. She wondered if it could've been like this when they were both alive. No, she concluded sadly; there would probably never have been peace between them. They were both incurably stubborn.

 

“Ryouma... brother... I'm sorry that our singular pleasant meeting must be cut short, but I cannot stay here. I have too many things to do to get distracted by something as frivolous as death.” The crimson samurai laughed heartily at her words.

“Ha! Regardless of where or how you were raised, you're still my sister through and through... For so long, I resented that obstinance of yours... Now, I'm proud that you've never let yourself falter. But before you go, there's someone who wishes to speak with you...”

“Huh?” Who? There was no one in that void but them... Ryouma placed his hands on her shoulder, gently turning her around. Standing a few feet away, his back half turned to her, was Takumi. Not the Takumi who'd snuffed her life out, not that rotting broken shell that her brother was reduced to, but the whole, pristine boy who'd scoffed at her in Shirasagi last year. He glanced at her, then quickly looked away. “What are you doing here?” It was a small mercy that her voice did not betray the accusation of her words. “Aren't you busy eradicating the world of Nohrian scum?” He flinched slightly at her words.

 

“...I deserve that.” He whispered, in a small, timid voice that she didn't think possible of coming from the aggressive, standoffish Takumi she'd come to know. “But the truth is, I'm not out there. Not really. That's just a hate-filled corpse infected with a plague. I may not be able to rest, in peace or otherwise, while my body continues to drag itself on, but... My soul left the realm of the living the moment I hit the ground at the wall of Susano-O.”

“Takumi...” Nerr approached him, and he shrank back from her, as though expecting her to yell or lash out at him. Were they still alive, in corporeal forms, she probably would have. But like this, in this place... she could feel the fear and misery radiating from him, regret and pain that resonated with her own soul. “...what can I do to help you?” He looked up at her, his eyes not narrowed in disdain or hatred for once, and appearing much larger, much younger as a result.

 

“...I need you to destroy my body. Breaking it apart didn't stop that... that _thing_ from using it, so the only thing that will is grinding it to dust. Nerrida... Nerr... You have to do it. The Yato is bound to you- it's strong enough to tear through that beast's control. Please...” Bound to her... is that why it broke, because she died? Or the other way around, perhaps. But either way, she had no sword to tear through anything anymore.

“Takumi, I can't. The Yato--”

“I know. That thing wearing my face destroyed it. But holy weapons are more resilient than you give them credit for. It just needs a little more power. That's why I want you to take this.” He held out his hand, which was empty, but she could feel the air swirl around her as it solidified into a familiar form. “My Fuujin yumi should help. I don't know how you'll do it, but frankly, I don't know how you do any of the things you do. You have a knack for the impossible.”

 

“Clearly, it's not impossible if I'm doing it- I think you mean, I have a knack for the _improbable..._ ” Her slight grin slipped away as the elegantly carved bow was placed in her hands. “I can't take something so precious--”

“You can and you will.” Takumi's voice was stronger now, carrying a hint of the arrogance she'd come to expect from him, though not in the unbearable levels she was used to. “I have not use of it. I'm dead, remember? You... you can do something worthwhile with it. You can set me free.” Her fingers closed over the bow. It felt like marble, and given it's size, she was sure it was heavy but she could lift it with ease.

“You're right, Takumi. I can, and I will. I promise you that.” Her brother looked up at her, smiling- an actual, sincere smile that lit his face up from within. It filled her with a proud, sororal devotion.

 

“Thank you, Nerrida. I... I always wondered what it would be like to stand beside you rather than against you, both on the battlefield and off. ...I always wished we could've been as close as you are with your Nohrian siblings. _That's_ why I hated them. Not because they were Nohrian... but because you loved them more. I mean, I guess I can understand how the situation was for _you_ \- if someone told me that I was really Nohrian and I needed to leave the family I'd grown up with, I'd tell them to go to hell. But...” He looked down, fingers digging into the fur that trimmed his doe skin fauld. He sniffled, and she could see drops of water darken the navy of the scarf he wore.

“Right up until my final moments, I wanted _so badly_ to call you my sister. To look up to you and love you... and never let anything come between us ever again... I just wish I had told you that before I died! Back when there was still a _chance_ , but... I was so stubborn, so childish... I didn't even _try_ to be nice to you! I pushed you away the moment I met you, and then acted like it was _your_ fault! It was easier to hate you than admit I was hurt, but I didn't even _think_ about how I hurt _you_. I'm so sorry; I'm sorry for letting you slip away, dear sister...!” His shoulders shook slight as he wept, fisting away the tears that dripped from his cheeks only for them to spring up anew. Nerr reached out, the hesitation, the resentment she normally felt absent, and drew her little brother into her arms. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and sobbed openly.

 

“Shhhh...” She soothed him, rubbing her hand up and down his back. “It's okay. I'm sorry too, Takumi. If I'd acted my age, I wouldn't have let your words get to me; I know how to ignore a temper tantrum when I want to. But I didn't want to- it was easier to turn my back on you by convincing myself you didn't want me there. But I'm still your big sister- I should've _made_ you want me there. I should've seen that you were suffering and beat the hell out of you until you told me what was wrong.” The younger boy sniffled and pulled back from her, a frown on his face.

“...you Nohrians are a violent crowd...”

“Hey, be happy I didn't push you down a flight of stairs; that usually how I deal with my stubborn little brothers.” His smile came back- if only he knew that wasn't a joke.

 

“It's alright. We finally got out all the things we needed to say... and it only took us dying to do so. But... my heart is at peace now. Thank you, nee-san.” A heavy hand clapped on her shoulder, the hand of a proud older brother- she knew that feeling regardless of who it was, but turned around to look up at Ryouma anyway.

“You can do this, Nerrida. Why else would I have entrusted you to take care of everyone? You have a pure heart, kind and strong... You have suffered so much and endured so much sadness in your life... but you stay determined. Determined to protect everyone, determined to ensure that there is peace and happiness in the world. Wake up and stay strong, sister. Put one foot in front of the other and press onwards. You are our heroine- that is why the Yatogami chose you. Now fight on and make us proud!” Mikoto reached out, brushing her hand against Nerr's cheek. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

 

“Oh, my darling Nerrida... you're so sweet when you're dreaming. Just like the little girl I held so long ago... All these years, I longed to be near you, to watch you grow up... I clung to those memories I had of you as a child, but I wished now that I had asked how your life turned out in Nohr. Your friends, your hobbies... your _infatuations..._ I took for granted that I would have a lifetime to discover those things. I am so grateful for these fleeting moments with you. I will cherish them forever.” This time, it was the young princess who herself was drawn tightly into another's arms. She didn't struggle this time, just embraced the warmth and sense of peace that seemed to radiate from her mother. The empress's voice was quiet in her ear.

“No matter where you go or what you do... no matter who stands by your side... know that I will always, _always_ love you...” When she finally pulled away, moving to stand beside her sons, Nerr noticed that the sky had grown paler, blending in seamlessly with the clouds. Or perhaps, the clouds had just overtake it. Likewise, the ground at her feet was so overrun with flowers that she could hardly see the light green grass through the snowy petals. “When next we meet, I look forward to seeing the great woman you've grown into.”

 

“I will do all that I can to make you proud. That's a promise, Mother.” Mikoto's smile widened, tears overflowing and running down her cheeks.

“Hearing you call me that... means everything to me. Go now. I will watch the rest of your journey unfold from afar.”

“Show them what you're made of, Nerrida!”

“We'll all be together again someday, nee-san! Goodbye!”

“Farewell, sister.”

“Be safe, my sweet child...” The white of the landscape grew brighter and brighter, engulfing the figures of her family in the light. But she did not cry out or try to reach out to them. She knew where they were- at peace.

 

“Goodbye, everyone. Until we meet again...” Now... now Nerr was well and truly alone. She had no idea where she was, but she had already made up her mind to get back to the land of the living. So she picked a direction and began walking. It didn't matter if she was trapped in the void of death- she would not leave her brothers and sisters and friends and fiancée to deal with murderous puppet her brother's corpse had become.

 

“ _..._ _yurari yurureri...”_

 

A sweet, lilting voice rang out through the void, and Nerr stopped for a moment.

 

“ _...utakata omoi meguru hakari...”_

 

It seemed to be coming from straight ahead, wherever... _ahead_ was. Deciding that thinking was for people smarter than her, the Nohrian princess opted to go with her gut and just run, not bothering to try and figure out her direction.

 

“ _...tsutau minasuji...”_

 

She had never run so fast in her life, but every time her feet hit the ground and propelled her forward, she felt her heart grow lighter and more relaxed. She could see something in the distance, a dark humanoid shape.

 

“ _...sono te ga hiraku asu wa...”_

 

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Nerr charged forward, intent on reaching who-or what-ever was there before it too faded to nothingness. As she got closer, she could see a familiar coif covering a head of blue and red hair. The girl, who had been swaying slightly in time to the music, turned on her heel as Nerr approached, an all too familiar smile on her face.

 

“ _...yurari yurureri...”_

 

“Lilith!”

“I knew you'd find me, Lady Nerr. Just like you found me all those years ago when I was hurt and scared. You helped me then, so I can help you now. Give me your hand, milady.” Obediently, the princess held out the hand not still holding the Fuujin. Her equerry reached out and took it in her own, smiling slightly as she looked down at the gloved palm. “Your hands are so warm... just like I remember. The warmth of kindness and love, radiating from the smallest touch. ...my father had hands like that; gentle hands, despite the horrors and tragedies he endured... Brave hands that defended against those who would harm the people he loved... You're so much like him, Lady Nerr... Every time I saw you smile back in the citadel, I felt like I was home where I belonged...”

 

“That's because you _were_ , Lilith. Home is where your family lives, and you were always as dear to me as if we shared the same blood.” The blunette sniffled slight, blinking away her tears. She closed her eyes, and the gemstone on her forehead glowed slightly. Nerr had always assumed she wore it as jewelry, but now, looking so closely at it, she could see it was embedded within the other girl's flesh. It seemed to blink slightly, like an eye, but before she could think to question the sight, something heavy and metallic touched her palm. On instinct, she closed her fingers around it, and looked down to see the grip of the Yato firmly in her hand.

 

“I think you'll be needing this, milady.” The blade was still shattered, just above the two glowing stones, but she still felt better with it's familiar weight in her hand.

“Thank you, Lilith. You were always there when I needed you...” Lilith beamed at the praise.

“What can I say? I'm good at my job. … As much as I wish I didn't, I have to let you go now... B-but I won't be sad! Y-you were so brave when I d-died, so... so I'll be brave for you t-too!” Nerr could not help but smile as she watched her equerry try to choke back tears. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the other girl's forehead.

 

“It's okay to cry, Lilith.” Rather than burst into tears like she'd been expecting, Lilith laughed aloud.

“Typical mollycoddling-Nerr response! Heh... I don't need to cry, milady. I wish you the best of luck, and all the happiness in the world!”

“...I wish nothing but the same for you. Goodbye Lilith. And thank you.” Pulling her hand away, Lilith seemed to dissipate from the void like smoke or a fine mist, though she retained her smile until the end. Inhaling deeply, Nerr held up the two holy weapons she now possessed. Neither of them served a purpose as it was, given that she was still dead, but... She would not remain that way. She refused, and the stones set within the Yato seemed to glow with a stronger light. Did they glow in response to her determination, or were they the source of her determination- Ryouma _had_ said the blade would not _let_ her die... Well, it was time to test that theory out.

 

“I am strong...” She whispered to herself. “I am stronger than _this..._ Fuujin yumi... If you can hear me, _please..._ lend me your strength. Allow me to lay your master's body to rest... Allow me to protect the people I love- that's all I want!” The bow glowed a bright, yet gentle green, the light washing over her and surging through to every inch of her body. The stones set in the Yato grew brighter as well, and the grip heated in her hand, almost enough to burn the flesh, but not painful. It felt as though every fiber of her being was vibrating so intensely that she would rip apart into the nothingness of the void itself...

 

 

 

 

 

...and then the pain struck. Radiating from her core, the agony drove into her mind like a stake, over and over until she could not think, could only feel. Her bones reformed, cartilage snaking through her insides like a thick paste before hardening. Tendons of loosely flapping muscles latched onto the bones, clinging to them in desperation. The shredded remains of her heart twisted and writhed, reforming into the ventricles and arteries it needed to work. The freshly created muscle spasmed weakly, sluicing what little blood was left in her to the rest of her body. Flesh bubbled and dripped as it stretched before hardening, covering the hole over the once splintered bone. The pain of transforming was pleasurable compared to this. She inhaled- _trie_ _d_ to inhale, but it was like she was breathing through a wet pillow held over her face. There wasn't not enough air, and she gasped again and again, her body desperate to breath, to live. Voices cried out- at least, her mind told her they were voices. They sounded like gurgling retches to her ears, but she could still hear the inflection of surprise.

 

 _“..._ _tHaT lIgHt...!!!”_ She could make out Takumi's guttural rasp. She couldn't see any light, but she couldn't see anything. The pain dulled all her senses, and she writhed, feeling as though her body was filled with something crawling around in desperation to get out. Large hands gripped her shoulders, stilling her. There were more voices, these speaking to her directly. It was a dissonant clamor in her ears, staccato warbling that made her want to cringe and pull away, but she was in too much pain to move and the hands were still holding her so tightly. Another hand, smaller and cooler, brushed her forehead, and she relaxed slightly. Nerr blinked and for the first time, realized that her eyes had been open the whole time. She just couldn't see. As she blinked more and more, color and contrast began seeping back into the world.

 

For a brief, terrible moment, she thought she was back in that nightmare room she'd woken up in, reds and oranges and yellows assaulting her vision like the bloody pus of a festering wound. She wanted to reach up, to thrust her hand back in the hole where her chest was just to _ensure_ she was still dead, because only Hell could be so repugnant, so terrifying. She nearly panicked, but the cool, soft hand on her head shifted, drawing her focus away from the grisly sight before her. There were softer, cooler colors when she looks away, and as she focused on them and the fear dissipated slightly, she realized exactly what she was looking at. She was not in the rotting prison, but rather, the Hoshidan throne room. The colors were still too jarring and ugly to focus on, but she could see the pillars and pennants hanging from the high ceiling. But that wasn't what she's looking at.

 

Gunther and Azura were looking down at her, concern, confusion, relief, and joy intermingling on their faces. Azura smiled as a watery laugh escaped her lips. She couldn't see Gunther's expression- he had buried his face in her shoulder as he clutched her tighter, though she could feel the warm water dripping onto her neck. The pale cerulean and lavender of their hair soothed her eyes like a tree's shade amidst the blasting sun, and she felt her breath come easier. A loud explosion from behind her startled her from the relative peace of her revere. A large crater had been blasted in another one of the thick pillars, enough to compromise it's stability. No longer attached to the ceiling, it wavered back and forth, gaining momentum before it toppled over, scatter thick chunks of stone across the room. The air was thick with dust, and with the hideously garish colors muted, Nerr's sluggish mind could better focus on what was happening.

 

Takumi's rotten shell was still trying to fire upon them, and though Xander and Camilla and Leo fought to bring him down, their attacks weren't doing much more than deflecting the arrows that threatened to obliterate everything they touched. She had to grind that body to dust- that was the only way to stop him. Trying to disentangle herself from her retainer's desperate grasp, the princess felt around vainly for her sword. She could feel it there, just out her reach. The more aware she grew of just how far away it was, the more a rising sense of urgent panic seemed to consume her. It felt like something vital had been torn out of her and was lying on the floor, right beyond her scrambling fingers. She needed whatever it was- she needed it to live, she was going to die again if she didn't put it back inside... With a grunt of effort, she tore herself from Gunther's arms and grabbed the sword, sighing in relief as her fingers wrapped around the grip. It felt like she had unconsciously been holding her breath.

 

“Nerr, what are you doing?!” His voice sounded less like the warbling gurgle she'd been hearing from everyone else, but it was still not the deep, soothing tone she was used to. Azura's voice too sounded distinctly human, but it still had a quality to it akin to the whine of white noise that made her shudder.

“You're hurt! You can't fight!”

“I'm alive, aren't I?” Even her own voice sounded foreign to her ears, like someone else was speaking her thoughts aloud. “I have to fight.”

 

“L#d# N#r#, y#u #u#t#'t! #o#'r# i#j#r#d!”

“D-#o#'t #o#r#, m#l#d#! W# c#n #r#t#c# y#u!” The high and low garbled squealing that accompanied Jakob and Felicia's voices made their words unrecognizable, but she knew they were saying she was too injured to fight. Didn't they know that had never stopped her before? Didn't they realize that didn't matter? Shaking her head, Nerr pushed herself to her feet, stumbling slightly. Her legs felt as though they'd been asleep for hours, though surely, it had only been a few minutes since that fatal attack.

 

“I'm fine... everything's fine. At least... everything _will be_ fine when I'm done.” Forcing her legs to move forward, she slowly gained momentum until she was running towards what was left of her brother. His foggy eye widened as he noticed her, broken arms aiming his bow at her.

“...nO... fOrGiVeNeSs...!!! ...nO mAtTeR... hOw... ...LoNg It TaKeS... ...I... ...wILl... ...KiLl YoU...!” She felt the absence of heat, saw the absence of light, before the magical arrow could reach her. With a newfound strength, she swung the Yato, knocking the arrow aside. It imploded, creating a vacuum in the air before fizzling out. “... _wHaT...?!?!?!?!”_

“It will not break again, beast. This sacred blade will never shatter again. The soul that once resided in your shell gave me this power... and I will use it to _erase you_.” Her siblings fighting on the front lines all smiled at her.

 

“Oh, this is wonderful! My darling Nerr came back to me!”

“I knew you wouldn't fall so easily, sister; I taught you better than that.”

“I always had faith in you, little princess...” Though their words bolstered her courage, the princess had no time to return their affection. Nerr lunged at him, the glowing blade of the Yato slicing through his ribs with unparalleled ease, cutting through the rotting flesh just as easily as the torn, filthy cloth that covered it. Putrid organs slipped out from the cut, liquefying and consumed by maggots and other vermin. Takumi looked down as his bowels slid over his feet, then looked back to Nerr, his dislocated jaw seizing into something that resembled a grin.

 

“...yOu... ...CaNnOt KiLl Me... ...i Am... VeNgEnCe... ...I aM... ...bEtRaYaL... ...i WiLl... _KiLl YoU...!!!!”_ He fired another arrow, but the princess ducked down before it hit her.

“You already killed me, monster! Yet here I stand. No, the only thing that will die here is you.” She swung the Yato, but he stepped out of the way. How could something that was falling apart, literally- she could see the flesh sloughing off his bones- still be so agile?

 

“...i WiLl DeFeNd... ...My HoShIDo...! ...aLl NoHrIaNs... ...MuSt DiE...!! _..._ _aLl Of YoU...!!_ ” The cracks that remained in the floor from the last battle began widening, and water bubbled up anew. This did not look like any water she would be willing to drink, though. It reminded her of the viscous, foul-smelling water of the swamps in the Woods of the Forlorn. As it flowed over her feet, it clung to her skin like a thick mucous. The water seemed to gelatinize in places, expanding like bubbles as it took on human forms. She should've seen this coming.

“...yOu WiLl FaLl HeRe... ...FaKe SiStEr...!” She thrust her blade at him again.

 

“Death itself didn't stop me; you think your stupid bath toys have a chance!?” One of the water creatures came barreling towards her, but a sharp crack followed by a blast of elder magic burst the thin membrane holding it together, sending noisome water splashing over her. Xander kept his sword aloft, rounding on another liquid corpse. A movement and sudden glow spurred her to take her eyes off the threat in front of her. Azura had stood, her arms raised above her head. The pendant she wore glowed, as did the blade of Camilla's Artemis ax. The eldest princess paused in cutting down the foes shambling towards her as the glow grew brighter, but just as quickly, it seemed to return to normal. Azura's pendant did not, however. The light radiating from that tiny sliver of stone was enough to fill the whole room. Suddenly, her voice seemed to amplify, echoing throughout the chamber, it's resonance almost ghostly.

 

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves...”_

 

The effect was visible, not just on the soldiers who stood straighter and gripped their weapons tighter, but on the beasts they fought as well. Some of them seemed to lose mass, their limbs sloshing and falling apart.

 

“... _Gg#grRrR#AaAaAa##AaAhHhH#Hh#hH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ The anguish in Takumi's voice caused it to distort even more, devolving into a sound even a dying animal wouldn't be capable of making. The corpse writhed, seizing slightly, it's grip on the bow it held growing slack. Suddenly, the memory of the conversation she'd had with Azura at the Infinite Chasm returned to her mind. That song, that intrinsically nostalgic song, was some kind of prayer. Something that could exorcise evil. Even though the songstress was simply vocalizing, her hands raised above her head as she spun, Nerr could hear the swell of an orchestra in her mind, the melody overtaking her and filling her with strength and determination. Her lips unconsciously curved into a smile.

“Are you ready to die, monster?”

 

“ _Sing with me a song of Conquest and Fate... The black pillar cracks beneath it's weight... Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone.... Lost in Thoughts All Alone...”_

 

Water, not the fetid bog water that splashed around their ankles, but a pure spring rain, saturated the air around them. As the glittering drops splashed against her face, more color seemed to return to Nerr's vision. She charged at it again, and this time, it was not quick enough to dodge. Raising an arm up in a vain attempt to block her strike, Nerr felt the bone of his forearm crack under the force of her blow. Though clearly the figure before her could not feel pain, it also could not fire a bow with a shattered arm. That would not be enough to stop it, though. Raising the Yato above her head, the princess prepared to bring it down on what was left of Takumi's skull, to cleave him end to end. The sword sank deep into something with a glutinous, before getting stuck. As she tried to draw her blade loose, she got a good look at just what had caught it. The water had risen up between her and Takumi, and was taking shape. As the shimmering muck solidified, she could see familiar features gazing emptily at her.

 

“...yOu WiLl DiE nOw... ...FaKe SiStEr... ...YoU wIlL jOiN... ...oUr SuFfErInG...” His voice buzzed painfully in her ears, the discordance from two sets of throats speaking the same words in different pitches making her skin itch.

 

“I don't care how many tricks you use...” She wretched her sword free from the newly formed puppet, it's rancid water sloshing across her, and just as quickly rammed it back in, through it's liquid torso and into the rotting Takumi's. She felt the brittle cartilage snap. “You're done with, monster!”

 

_“You are the ocean's gray waves... Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach... Yet the water's ever change... Flowing like time; the path is yours to climb...”_

 

The bow her brother held began glowing brightly, it's effulgent energy enough to kick up waves. A cold, slimy hand reached up to grab her gauntlet, it's fluid seeping between the gaps in her armor and chilling her to the bone. The vessel before her grinned.

 

 _“_ _...iT iS yOu... ...WhO aRe DoNe WiTh...”_ The bow's dark magic was growing stronger, taking up a wider radius. Nerr struggled to break free of the creature's grip, but it felt like her arm was encased in stone.

“Head's up!” Out of pure instinct alone, she turned to see who had called out, jerking just enough out of the way that the spear that had been hurled did not shatter her skull. It did pierce the head of the water creature, going all the way through to Takumi, who stumbled back, another chunk of his skull broken off. The entire top half of his head was gone. There was nothing to hold his eye in place anymore, and it dangled against his half eaten cheek. As the thing holding her attempted to reform itself, she managed to pull her hand loose. Another hand grabbed it, and she almost cut it off before noticing the familiar black and silver. Silas grinned wearily at her as he tugged her back towards the others.

 

“Hey, careful where you're waving that sword- you'll put someone's eye out with that thing.”

“ _You are the worst!”_

“Don't act like you don't think it's funny. Seriously, though, run faster.” She stumbled as he pulled her.

“But-- Takumi--”

“Don't you feel that magic, sister? You're going to get yourself killed again being foolhardy!” Leo's voice was unusually frantic. Strong hands pulled both knights behind a pile of rubble, and Nerr found herself back in Gunther's arms.

“What have I told you about running off without me, Nerr?”

“Sorry; I was kind of busy with something...” It seemed everyone was hiding behind them, sniping the shambling water monsters from afar. Azura continued singing, even as Camilla shielded both her and Elise with her own body as though that would offer extra protection.

 

_“_ _Sing with me a song of Conquest and Fate... The black pillar cracks beneath it's weight...”_

 

“I've heard of spells like that, ancient elder magic- I didn't even think it was possible.” Leo continued, peeking out from behind the pillar just long enough to cast a spell. The trees that erupted from the ground tore the beasts unlucky enough to be above them to wet, sticky globules. “Soldiers used them in the ancient wars. They obliterate everything they come in contact with.”

“Then I need to destroy him before he uses it!” She had just begin to run back when she saw the deep purple light engulf her brother. It reminded her of the light that had preceded the attack in Shirasagi, a dome that seemed bright even as it pulled in all the light around it. It seemed to grow larger in slow motion.

 

She found herself transfixed by the sight, just as she had been when death had come hurtling towards her that day. This time, no blur leaped in front of her, but she did feel something grab her arm again and pull her back. Nerr could feel the ground rumbling, could hear the thundering roar as the magic as it washed over the area, but could see nothing but the purple and ebony of the metal shell that encased her. Everything that met the full brunt of it's power was torn apart, cleaved out of existence. There were loud groaning creaks followed by crashes as more pillars toppled, the integrity of their structures too compromised to continue standing. The air smelled as though a vicious thunderstorm were about to break, residual magic lingering and making the air heavy and hard to breathe. But it was done.

 

_“_ _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone... Lost in Thoughts All Alone...”_

 

Blinking, Nerr pushed her human shield away slightly, looking around. Much of the room was gone. Simply gone, as if it had evaporated, pillars, piles of stone. There was no more water on the floor, no more ghastly abominations. Only Takumi's remains stood in the middle of the desolate room, swaying slightly as thick clumps of meat and organs dripped off him, landing on the ground with wet splats.

 

“He looks tired.” Silas muttered, following her gaze. “I mean, I know he's dead and all, but... I don't think he's going to be dodging anything any time soon now...”

“No... No, he isn't.” The princess got to her feet, and before anyone could stop her, charged forward. Takumi raised his bow, broken arm reaching up to draw back the bowstring. It seemed impossible, but given that it was magic, maybe it wasn't so unlikely. Then again, it also seemed impossible that the dead could rise and walk amongst the living, but they'd _both_ proven that was possible. ' _We both have a knack for the impossible, don't we brother...?'_

 

_“You are the ocean's gray waves... Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach...”_

 

She could see the arrow begin to form, slower than usual and smaller, but deadly nonetheless. Just as he let it loose, Nerr threw herself down, tucking into a ball and rolling forward, jumping back to her feet as the projectile flew past her. Her brother's shell could form no more expressions, but she knew that whatever was controlling him, be it some remnant of Anankos or some other demon, was probably numb with terror as it watched it's doom descend upon it. Drawing her Yato back as far as she could, she put all her effort into that last swing.

 

_“Yet the waters ever change... Flowing like time... The path is your to climb...”_

 

There was so little resistance as it cut through rotting flesh and organs and bone that it was almost funny she'd put so much force behind it, but it was better to be safe than sorry. After all, just because he looked dead, he might very well be alive. Severed at the spine, the two halves of what was once her brother fell to the ground, the foul insect ridden putrefaction of his insides splashing across her feet. Her wariness was well warranted, for even though he was missing more than half of his head, even though there was nothing holding him together, the broken, unhinged jaw continued to move, a weak but most assuredly still there voice growling at her, choked with rage.

 

“...i WiLl... ...I mUsT... ...kIlL... ...bEtRaY...” Nerr was just about to bring her foot down on the broken remains in an effort to literally stomp the life out of it, but the trembling of the floor under her feet stopped her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see her siblings approaching. Leo's tome was open, the pages glowing, and the ground beneath the bisected corpse shook before exploding as sharp trees tore the rotting flesh into even smaller pieces.

“Why don't you just do us all a favor and _stay_ dead this time?” The younger Nohrian prince sneered. Elise shook her head and opened the Ragnarök tome she held.

“You're doing it wrong, Leo. You gotta kill it with _fire!”_ Her hair stood on end with the power of her spell as she unleashed a massive fireball that consumed even the magical trees that held the corpse still. Nerr could see the smoldering remains writhe as they were slowly but surely reduced to ash. When the flames finally extinguished, there was nothing left on the scorched floor but a pile of ash with a few shards of bone scattered amongst it, some pieces still glowing red hot and smoking. Takumi had said his body needed to be reduced to dust- hopefully, ash would suffice.

 

“...rest in peace now, my brother...” Deep in the back of her mind, she could almost hear something... less of a voice, and more the impression of a voice...

 

_th-thank... you... my... sister..._

000

 

With the fighting finally over once and for all it seemed, the royals and soldiers left the throne room. Nerr's siblings were talking amongst themselves once more, Leo musing if the 'Anankos' that had seemingly driven their father to madness was responsible for the wight they'd just fought. Camilla mentioned that the ancient dragons were as gods to them for a reason. If that were the case, though- if the ancient ones were not as extinct as everyone assumed- they might be in for a world of trouble. Elise was certain that wasn't the case, though her smile seemed a bit forced as she tried to convince everyone that everything would be fine. After all, the dragons loved humans enough to give them bounties and even bless them with their powers. Maybe if they just prayed more and acted more thankful like father had said, they would be satisfied and wouldn't need to hurt anyone else. Xander, deep in thought, simply believed that such quandaries were not for mere mortals like them to answer.

 

“The time to philosophize will come later, when there is peace and prosperity. When the wounds of this war are not as fresh. In the memory of all the lives that were lost to this war, we must work to build a bright future for the whole world to share.” Many, if not all, of the gathered soldiers applauded the prince's makeshift speech. Nerr's mind was preoccupied with a something else, something that had been stewing in the back of her head for some time, but only just solidified into a sense of dread that seemed to roil within her like tar. It seemed to finally be dawning on her siblings as well. Elise looked around, her smile slipping from her face with unusual ease.

 

“Hey... where's Azura? She missed your big speech! Azura! Where are you?!”

“That's odd...” Camilla chewed on one of her nails through her glove, eyes scanning the antechamber. “She was just here a moment ago. Where could she have run off to?”

“I'm sure she's somewhere in the castle. This was her home, after all; she probably knows all kinds of nooks and crannies to hide in. After all that happened, I can't blame her for wanting some time alone to process everything.” Despite his nonchalant tone, Leo's eyes were dark with concern. Casting a quick glance around the room, as if the missing songstress would simply appear from thin air, Xander frowned slightly.

 

“Leo is right. I'm certain she'll turn up when she's ready to. But for now, we need to locate the remaining soldiers, both our and Hoshido's, and inform them that the war is over. The sooner we can return to Nohr, the sooner we can iron out this mess and deal with the repercussions of this siege. The Hoshidans are _not_ going to take kindly to being annexed into Nohr, but we must do what is best for our people.”

“That's right; it's about time the Hoshidans learned to share.” Camilla intoned, smiling once more. With slightly lighter hearts, the group left the room, filing back into the hall.

 

Nerr lingered towards the back, walking slow, waiting until it seemed no one noticed that she was no longer part of the group. Ignoring the dull thudding in her chest, she turned around and walked back into the throne room, sidestepping the ashes of her brother. Something glinted near the throne. The carpet was stained with dust and saturated with foul smelling water, but she knelt down anyway, brushing her fingers over the golden pendant. The sliver of stone set within it glowed faintly, like the stones near the hilt of her Yato. It had resonated with Camilla's ax- did that mean it was some kind of holy weapon? The golden beads that served as it's cord were still warm. There was a clank of armor behind her, but Nerr didn't look away from the necklace.

 

“Nerr, Nerr, Nerr... you just don't learn. Why must you always run off alone?” She remained silent. “Are you trying to give me heart failure? What if an assassin came after you?”

“I'd kill and dismember them. Just like I've always done.”

“What...? Nerr, what are you--” There was a creak of metal and a less perceptible creak of bones as Gunther knelt down beside her. His voice cut off as he noticed the necklace she was still running her thumb over. “...that's Lady Azura's pendant.”

“Yes.”

 

“...do you think she perhaps dropped it?”

“...yes and no.”

“ 'Yes and'-- Nerr, what are you talking about?”

“She clearly dropped it, but not the way you're thinking of. Didn't you see what happened to Father? What was left of him?” She picked the necklace up as her words sank in. It was just big enough to fit comfortably in her palm. When she touched the stone, it filled her with a sense of calm, similar to the feeling she got from her dragonstone. They were even the same color, like deep, clear water.

 

“No... surely, you don't mean-- Lady Azura cannot be--”

“We should go now, Gunther.” Nerr climbed back to her feet, offering her betrothed the hand that was not carrying the pendant. “We don't want the others thinking we've snuck off somewhere to canoodle.”

 

For a long moment, Gunther stared up at her blankly. She wondered what he saw- she wasn't sure herself. It had been months since she'd actually caught sight of her reflection. Given that she was covered in blood and slime and dust and gods only knew what else, she was sure the end result was nothing pretty. Colors still seemed muted to her own eyes, though they surged to a repulsive array of reds and yellows around her peripheral. It was less painful to focus on the cooling purples of the man in front of her. Slowly, the older knight placed his hand in hers- even though his was so much larger, she gripped it and lifted him to his feet with ease. She was a dragon, after all. She could probably carry him in her arms if she were so inclined.

 

“...are you really going to say nothing about her, Nerr? She's your sister. Your family- they deserve to--”

 _“We're_ not going to say anything, Gunther. _Because_ she's my sister, and _because_ my family deserves to be happy. Nothing bad has happened, and no one got hurt. Everything is going to be fine.” Her mind told her that she was smiling, but it didn't feel like her mouth was positioned correctly for that to be the case. Regardless, she squeezed her beloved's hand tighter, imagining she could feel his warmth through their armor, and led him from the room. There was no more pain, no more suffering. There was peace. Everything would be fine.

000

 

A/N- _HOW!?_ How the hell did this devolve into a 20 page guro VN? Seriously, I caught myself using present tense _so many times_ , I was like, WTF am I writing? But yeah, I'm writing 'Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest', at least, what I wish it had been. I just couldn't get over Takumi in the game; “Yeah, I fell off the great wall of... Hoshido, but look how sexy I still am, and also cool and smart and witty and popular! Bishonen never tarnishes, bitches!” Also, “near death” is right up there with “technically an adult” as far as I'm concerned. Both are just lazy cop outs so characters don't have to deal with consequences. _Why pass up the opportunity to have a character die and come back wrong?!_ Ugh. But yeah, looks like we've just got an epilogue to get through, then... Ya know, we'll see when we get to the epilogue. Regardless, thank you for reading this far, and stay tuned for the series (question mark?) finale.


	32. The Happiest Day

000000000000

Epilogue- “The Happiest Day”

000000000000

 

Although the war had “ended” so to speak, the mentality of a soldier ready to be thrust onto the battlefield at any moment did not shut off so easily. With no troops to duck or ambushes to stage, the remnants of the Nohrian army decided that traveling back to their country would be easier done over land than sea. And even though Hoshido was technically just another Nohrian demesne now, no one felt at ease. Eyes darted to and fro during the long marches, weapons readied themselves at the slightest movement or faintest sound. Threats seemed to lurk around every bend and in every shadow. Returning home to the bleak, desolation they hailed from would be a blessed reprieve.

000

 

Back in Windmire, the soldiers were dismissed with heartfelt thanks for their services, wishes that their lives be peaceful, and as much coin as the Nohrian treasury could spare for them. It was not much, of course- Nohr was a rich kingdom in land, not money, but their soldiers deserved every coin paid to them, Xander empathetically declared. This victory was achieved by _their_ blood, sweat and tears, after all. Nerr wondered to herself if Garon would've felt the same way. Not with Iago whispering in his ear, he wouldn't. But Xander was good at keeping the people he depended on happy. He himself admitted that to her one day, when he called her to his chambers.

 

It seemed improper, to be alone with the king in his room, especially considering the legacy the former monarch had left, but Nerr reminded herself that there was nothing odd about a brother and sister talking to one another. With the death of the old king, that title now fell to Xander, but it would still be several weeks before his coronation. There was so much to be done, so many people to talk to and territories to deal with before then. Garon's reign had been... sloppy, to say the least. Land agreements were not upheld, the royal treasury was in disarray. Iago may have been a sadistic, power hungry bastard, but at least he made sure people paid their taxes. It was only just beginning to dawn on the former prince just how much work had to be put into running a country, how many skills a person needed to have to juggle all the tasks that came with ruling.

 

“I assume that's why Father had advisors.” Nerr did not look up as she spoke, plucking at the hem of her skirt absentmindedly. Firmly back in the role of “royalty” rather than “soldiers”, Xander felt it would be prudent for them to dress the part. After all, why would the princes and princesses of the country continue walking around in full armor if they weren't expecting an attack? If they were calm and confident that everything was peaceful, the people would be too.

 

Nerr agreed without complaint (or any words at all, really), letting Camilla dress her however a princess was supposed to look at court. After months of living in armor that had come to feel like a second skin, heavy damask kirtles and tight lacing felt unbearably constraining, but she bore that cross with all the grace one would expect of a woman of her station. At least with her long skirts trailing on the floor, no one could tell she wasn't wearing shoes- the sight of bare feet in the castle halls may have sent some gentle-bred nobles swooning. Placing his quill back in it's ivory holder, Xander turned in his seat slightly to face her. Fine silks and linens looked as out of place on him as they would've on a horse. Her brother looked his most regal in a fine suit of armor. But then again, most people did to her.

 

“Yes. As horrible as those 'advisors' were, the bare minimum they did kept our country in relative order. But that regime is over, and I want no traces of it left. ...it's easy to say things like that when one thinks they can take on all challenges by themselves. Implementing rules, keeping order... those are the things I am good at.”

“Don't forget rousing speeches... or boring lectures, depending on your audience.” The blonde man smiled slightly at her teasing, a smile that Nerr did not return. She kept her eyes on her fingers, now lightly tracing the weave of the fabric. His smile faltering slightly, Xander cleared his throat, continuing.

“Yes, well... a country cannot be run with laws and speeches alone. Especially with so many territories and independent nations. Taxes, trade agreements... even agriculture... these things need to be discussed with the heads of those duchies. All the food in the world could be grown in Prozor, but that does the people starving in Windmire little good if their tariffs are too much for us to reasonably pay. People need to be placated; they need to feel that their voices are heard and that they are helping themselves by working with the monarchy.”

 

“...okay.” The king frowned at her slightly, his brows furrowed.

“Do you understand what I'm saying, Nerr?”

“You need an ambassador to sweet talk people because you're bad at it.” Xander cringed slightly at her blunt tone.

“I wouldn't say I'm _bad_ at it, I just--”

“I would. Explaining things is not coaxing, brother. The truth doesn't matter if people don't want to hear it; you have to _make_ it matter to them.”

 

“Well, you're very skilled at that, sister. Gods know you know how to get your way... Which is why I would ask _you_ to be my ambassador.” Nerr remained silent for a long time, her thoughts fuzzy and disjointed. She'd been trained for things like this since she was young, but... that was then. These days, she rarely knew what day it was unless someone told her. Sometimes, she'd be waiting for breakfast whilst helping Xander fill out invoices, only to realize later it was the middle of the night. Walking to the privy felt like a Herculean task. She hadn't slept in days. Was that _really_ what he wanted in the person who was going to be representing, not just him and his reign, but all of Nohr? But the princess knew if she said anything like that, not only would he needlessly worry, but he would also think she was just making excuses.

 

“...very well.”

“That's it?” The surprise in his voice would've annoyed her any other time. “You're not going to... fight this? Say it's too much responsibility?”

“Why would I?” She shot back, somewhat defensive. “And it's not. It's my duty to help ease the burden on your shoulders, Xander.” Her brother smiled slightly at her words.

“I knew you would say something like. Camilla knew it too, which is why she insisted I not bring this up to you now.” For the first time since the conversation had begun, Nerr looked up, confusion just beginning to permeate the fog in her mind.

 

“What complaint does Camilla have about this position?”

“Well, it's not a complaint, per se. She just thinks now isn't the time to thrust you into a position that carries such responsibility. She says you need rest, and that you are under enough stress planning your... wedding.” Both Nohrian royals frowned at that, though undoubtedly for different reasons.

 

“There's no planning involved, Xander. It's just signing a contract and saying a few words in a church.” As much as she wished she didn't even have to do that, it seemed the idea of _not_ having a formal wedding ceremony was too scandalous for the lords and ladies of Nohr. Any time a group of nobles saw her and Gunther walking a bit closer that usual, they would begin whispering and laughing behind their hands. He assured her that doing things the “proper” way would quiet them. Nerr firmly believed that cutting a few fingers off the next person that smirked derisively at her would be more efficient, but it soon became clear that her betrothed was looking forward to a ceremony. How could she see the hope shining in his eyes and say no to him?

 

“You can't believe that's all that's involved, Nerr. A royal wedding is a grand affair.”

“Not to me it's not. There's nothing 'royal' about this wedding. A Hoshidan spy marrying a peasant; hardly anything to write up a guest list for.” Xander's jaw tightened at her words. The eight or so months they'd been fighting the war had been more than enough time for the truth of her birth to come to light and spread across Nohr. While some people thought Garon had done a kindness, raising one of those Hoshidan savages as a civilized member of Nohrian society, many more still believed that those underhanded savage ways were instilled deep in the blood, and that it was a disgrace to allow a byak whore in the Nohrian court, much less to actually allow her a claim to the throne.

 

While the Nohrian royals did all they could to put down such slander before it could gain footing, it had all but inundated the country's consciousness. Pamphlets were drawn up demanding they send the byak sow back to her country where she belonged. While everyone close to Nerr destroyed any such propaganda before she could lay eyes on it, it always found a way to reach her, slipped under her door at night, or left conspicuously on a table she was bound to pass. It didn't bother her nearly as much as her friends and family might've expected- she had been waiting on this day since the moment she herself found out she was not Nohrian by blood. When the storm finally broke, it came almost as a relief. At least now she didn't have to _wait_ for the backlash. Xander was shaking his head, saying... something. She hadn't been listening.

 

“--less of what those... _people_ think, you are s _till_ a Nohrian princess. This is an occasion for celebration, as well as an opportunity to make nice with the leaders of many territories. An invitation to a royal wedding is an honor.” So he wanted to use her wedding as a chance to bolster political relations. That was... actually pretty clever. She admired her brother, making use of every resource available to him to ensure his reign would be a peaceful one. She did not mind being just one of the many tools at his disposal.

“I'm certain Camilla will enjoy planning such a high profile event. Just tell me where to stand, brother.”

“That actually... provides a very good segue for the real reason I asked you here. One of the biggest contributing factors in my decision to appoint you as my ambassador. I would like you to go back to Freesia.”

 

“Another rebellion?”

“No... and I'd like to ensure it stays that way. I feel that it would be wise to make good on your promise to afford the Ice Tribe it's sovereignty, but Freesia holds other estates that do not fall under the Ice Tribe's territory, and those are still beholden to the kingdom. Since you already have a rapport with Chief Kilma, I felt it would be prudent if _you_ were the one that spoke to him regarding this manner.”

“I'm honored you think so highly of my negotiation skills, Xander.” The king smiled wryly.

 

“Don't be. While I have all the confidence in the world that you are the only person for this job, my hand was forced by Chief Kilma himself. He sent me a missive saying that, while he congratulated me and wished me a successful reign, he would only speak to you and would send back the head of any other envoy I deigned meet him.” Getting to his feet, Xander walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She could feel his thumb stroking her through the fabric of her dress, but remained silent. He'd been doing things like that a lot more recently, but she was sure that was just a manifestation of the new burdens on his shoulder.

 

“You are the only person I would trust with so delicate a duty, Nerr. I have fought by your side long enough to know that there is nothing I cannot depend on you for.” A dark shadow crossed his face. “...how smoothly the country would run if I had you ruling beside me as well, little princess...” News that the “third” in line for the throne (first in line for the execution block, if most had their way) was to be married had spurred many of the nobles to demand that Xander hurry and find himself a wife as well. Nohr had always seemed calmest when the ruler was bound to a spouse- it only made sense that the people would want their peace solidified by a new queen and heir. Her heart went out to her brother, and she placed her own hand over his.

“One day, you'll find a woman just as eager to make sacrifices for you as I am, brother.”

000

 

Journeying back to Freesia was almost... relaxing. The Woods of the Forlorn were not teeming with Faceless this time (that had probably been Iago's doing, too), and no blizzards slowed Nerr's retinue down. The frozen landscape was peaceful, the stars shining brightly and the blanket of snow absorbing and muffling all the sounds. If it weren't so unbearably cold, she would've wanted to live there. The colors of the duchy especially appealed to her. Although it had been happening less often with time, there would still be occasions when all the colors in Nerr's vision would suddenly burn with repulsive reds and oranges and yellows, like fire and blood and Ryouma's guts strewn across the floor like streamers... When that happened, everything seemed to become just as disgusting as her vision said it was, the smell, the sound, even the taste of the air wherever she was standing became unbearable as cold seemed to seep into her bones. Those onslaughts of red brought with them memories as well, bright crimson memories of people hacked to pieces and burning alive and rotting corpses shambling towards her, the killing blow so fresh in her mind she could still feel it and had to reach up to her chest to see if her hand wouldn't just sink in again. It never did. She couldn't reach in and feel her shredded heart and splintered ribs anymore. Her chest was always covered now- Camilla made certain that she show as little flesh as possible, lest someone perceive any exposed skin as a bullseye (it seemed she would never forgive herself for encouraging her little sister to wear such foolish armor...). No, all she felt now was cloth, the dark, ragged scar where the skin had somehow regrown over the gaping wound, and Azura's pendant.

 

She would never let her brothers and sisters, or anyone else for that matter, know it had changed hands, and always kept the gilt necklace hidden under her clothes. It was better that way, for everyone to believe a happy lie, that their sister had decided to remain in Hoshido and be happy, than know that there wasn't a body to bury. Lies were better for everyone involved- Xander always believed that. Especially when they weren't lies. When Gunther or Felicia (who was _so_ happy to finally be able to show off her village to Lady Nerr!) asked if she was alright, that she was being so quiet, she could say she was fine and it wasn't a lie. The cool colors and soft light didn't hurt her eyes enough to trigger any headaches ( _or_ flashbacks), and when she woke up freezing, she could quickly remind herself it was because of the snow, _not_ because she was dead and in Hell. It was the most peaceful she'd felt in so long that she didn't even mind when Felicia grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gates leading to her village. Flora and Kilma were standing there, ready to greet the Nohrians, and the rose haired maid leapt into her father's embrace eagerly, laughing and crying tears of joy.

 

It had, Nerr realized belatedly, been almost ten years since Felicia had been home. And if what she had said back in Hoshido was to be believed (and why wouldn't it have been?), she'd known all that time was spent in the capacity of a prisoner. Yet she always smiled, always made the best of her situation. She needed to follow her maid's example. Flora seemed less excited to be cried over, but she returned her sister's embrace warmly, remaining silent and only nodding in acknowledgement when Nerr greeted her. It wasn't until Kilma had arranged them in their rooms did the blunette heiress timidly knock on the door, wringing her hands and dropping the temperature a good ten degrees just by standing in the doorway. Gunther had been the one to invite her in- Nerr was seriously contemplating just slamming the door in her face. Once she entered the room, Flora broke down, covering her eyes and choking out words as she wept. She hadn't said anything earlier because she was certain if she'd opened her mouth, she would've started crying right then and there, and her father would have none of that.

 

As the heiress of their village, she had to remain calm and collected at all times, not start blubbering like a child. But she was so happy, happy beyond words, to see them. Every since she heard that Nerr had been shipped off to Hoshido, she'd been living in fear that the princess wouldn't come back, that she would die out there and Flora would never know. And the moment she'd realized the knight standing before her wasn't a ghost or hallucination, her heart had almost burst with relief and joy. From the moment she'd learned of Gunther's apparent demise, she'd been consumed by grief- it had felt as though her own father had died, a pain and grief that would not cease consuming her. Touched by that heartfelt (if not incoherent) confession, the older man drew Flora into a tight embrace, letting her cry all over him and and freeze his coat where she was clutching it. Nerr waited out the excess of emotion by throwing a few more logs in the fire to try and combat the growing chill, sitting with her back to it so she didn't have to stare at the nauseating flames as she warmed herself. In the back of her mind, the princess still remembered Flora's tirade when they'd fought her tribalists. Her discontent at being forced to be a servant. And even though she had assured Nerr later that her hatred was directed at Garon alone, she still found it difficult to believe there would be any love lost over two of the people responsible for making her life hell.

 

But, like most other things she pondered, she kept those thoughts to herself, opting to once again go over the treaties that Xander had drawn up. It came as a bit of a surprise to learn that many of the documents she found the king writing had been composed in part by none other than her fiancée. Gunther had told her one night that Xander had asked him to be his senior advisor, but he had declined as politely as one one could deny the king. After all, the nobles of the land would be foaming at the mouth to learn a _peasant_ was the one in charge of drawing up their laws and taxes. Nerr wanted to assure him that that wasn't the case, but... there was no point in lying to someone when they knew the truth. Which was a shame, because the old knight was actually very good at coming to fair agreements. Even Kilma agreed when she went over the newly proposed Freesian borders, wryly stating that he hadn't thought Nohrians capable of dealing with anyone with trying to bleed them dry. Yes, these lands would be enough for his people. It hurt to give up any of the land they'd claimed as their own since the ancient wars, but as the princess had firmly reminded him when they'd fought, sometimes it was better to give a little than lose everything.

 

It was only two estates that weren't even affiliated with the Ice Tribe, Nerr pointed out- that was hardly losing anything. Besides, this had nothing to do with oppression; just taxes. The chieftain had laughed heartily at those words, as though she'd just made the funniest joke he'd ever heard. Death and taxes- those were the two inescapable truths in life. Later that night, while Felicia was busy showing everyone around the village and introducing them to everyone she came across, Nerr slipped away, retreating back to her room. The window was close enough to the fireplace that she could look outside and still be relatively warm. There was a flask in her bag on the bed. She could've gone over and downed it in one swallow and let it's warmth crest over her as well, but... moving felt like work. Too much work and not enough reward. Nerr pressed a finger against the frosted glass, the cold sending a shiver up her spine even through her gloves. Granted, they weren't very thick, so that was likely a contributing factor. The smell, but not feeling, of cold air behind her drew her attention away from the snowbanks outside, and she looked over her shoulder just long enough to see Flora approaching her. She'd have locked the door, had she thought about it.

 

“Are you still giving me the cold shoulder, Lady Nerr?” Was that supposed to be a joke? She didn't even bother asking, continuing her silent vigil of the falling snow. The blunette girl stopped a foot or so behind her, and sighed. “I deserve that, I suppose. I didn't think that what I said would hurt you so badly, but... I should have. I know what kind of person you are.”

“Flora. If you honestly think I care about some perceived insult from almost a year ago, you sorely underestimate how much shit I've dealt with since we last spoke. I'm trying to siphon money to Duke Shura on the sly to help him rebuild Kouga while still convincing people I'm not affiliated with the Hoshidans; do you think I have the energy to spare to make you feel bad?” Flora cringed slightly at her words, though her tone was bordering monotonous.

 

“...honestly, I don't think you need to waste any energy on it at all; you do a good job slipping barbs into every sentence.” Nerr's stomach bubbled with guilt and frustration. Her siblings and retainers had had enough time to get used to her cold demeanor, and were usually adept at avoiding anything that might trigger her knee-jerk reactions, but her former maid still thought of her as the laughing, energetic girl who had been locked away in a tower. She let her head slump forward to rest against the glass, hair falling into her face. It was tied back into a loose bun held in place with a snood, though it still seemed to always get in her face. She didn't bother tying it up anymore- it always came loose anyway.

 

“I'm sorry, Flora. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you.” The maid stayed quiet for a long time.

“...you look tired, Lady Nerr. And your hair is all messy. Aren't Felicia and Jakob doing their duties?”

“Their duties have expanded exponentially since we moved to the castle.” She didn't bother telling the other girl that she didn't let them do her hair. She hadn't let anyone else near it since she'd left the Norther Citadel- it didn't feel right when it wasn't Flora.

 

“Oh. Well... I'm sure they're doing as much as they're able to. And they probably don't regret it. After all, who would miss that horrible prison we were assigned to?” Nerr wished she could draw her head inside herself, like a turtle. She hadn't been to the citadel once since returning to Nohr. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to- she simply felt... torn. It was still her home, but... it would feel so empty. Lilith and Flora wouldn't be there. And she had grown accustomed to always having her siblings near. But she missed her room, she missed looking out at the mountains that encased the fortress, and the angle of the constellations. Flora was still talking, her voice quiet and unsure.

 

“Em... Lady Nerr? I know this might sound very strange, but... would you mind if I were to fix your hair up a bit?”

“...what.”

“It's just-- When I see you looking so disheveled, it reminds me of the day you finished your endurance training. You were filthy and ragged and half dead, and I couldn't stand the sight of you like that... I combed your hair while you were unconscious; it was driving me crazy.” Nerr wanted to ask why the sight of someone else's tangled hair would bother her, but the blunette had always been very peculiar about making sure everything was neat and tidy. Even more so than Jakob. Once, when she had first come to the citadel, the princess had found her folding and unfolding the same pillowcase at least five or six times. She would always nudge chairs into exact positions and spend ridiculous amounts of time buffing the same spot on a mirror. Felicia said she had always been like that- she couldn't stand things not being orderly. Well, it wasn't as if Nerr was going out of her way to keep her hair in disarray, so she agreed. Smiling widely, Flora produced a comb from her pocket (she'd been planning this from the start...) and asked the princess to sit down in the chair closest to the fire. Wasn't that too hot for her?

 

“No, it's fine. You get cold faster than I overheat.” She pulled the beaded snood loose, before unclipping the hairpin that always remained in place. A slight noise of dismay escaped her throat as she looked at the worn brass. “Oh, your hairpin is broken. What happened to it?”

“...war.” Silence seemed to fall between them for a moment. Maybe Flora had simply assumed she wouldn't wear something so frivolous on the battlefield. No sane person would. Nerr took the mangled ornament from her. Most of the stones were missing, and one of the wings had been broken off completely. Even though her sisters had bought her a multitude of new hairpins- enough to wear a different one every day of the month- she continued affixing the battered brass to her hair every day, like clockwork. Honestly, the fact that there was anything left of it at all seemed a miracle. It was broken, ugly, and barely recognizable for what it had once been... but it was still there. Nerr's head automatically leaned back as she felt the comb tug at her hair- she'd forgotten what it felt like for someone else to pull at it.

 

“Well, I'm certain Sir Gunther can buy you another one. After all, it's only natural for husbands to shower their wives with pretty trinkets.” The teasing tone in her voice was so much that she could _hear_ the other girl smiling ear to ear.

“My love is not something that needs to be bought.”

“I know. But he likes doting on you. I'm sure if you mentioned you wanted something, it would make him happy to get it for you. That's how men are; they like doing things for the women they love.” The princess looked over her shoulder, pulling the comb from Flora's hands as it remained tangled in her hair.

 

“How would you know that? Have you been married off while I was away?” The maid's teasing smile turned sad.

“No...” She said quietly, retrieving her comb and turning her former mistress's head back to face forward. “Father says there aren't any suitable candidates and I agree.”

“Then how--”

“From observations. I've picked up on a lot of things from watching men. You'd be surprised how love can make them perform even the most demeaning, menial tasks with a smile...” She trailed off, her voice tight. Nerr didn't know what was bothering her so much, and even though a little voice in the back of her head said to be kind and ask, she really didn't want to know. But even if she had felt like sticking her nose into Flora's business, the other girl seemed to perk up quickly. “Oh, but don't let my rambling get to you. I'm truly very happy for you and Sir Gunther, milady. You two have been dancing around this for far too long.”

 

“Us... two?”

“Why, of course. I saw the way he looked at you back at the citadel. Truth be told, I thought it was a bit... _untoward_ at first, but then I realized he was much too chivalrous to be some lustful deviant.”

“Heh. I wish you could tell my sister that...” The combing stopped for a minute, though the other girl still held her hair.

 

“...I want very much for you to be happy, Lady Nerr. You and Sir Gunther were always so kind to me; indeed, kinder than my own family at times. He always made me feel like I was so much better than I thought I was, and you... you always made me feel special. You were the first person who ever liked me more than Felicia, and I know that sounds petty, but when you're always compared to someone else... you start to crave that recognition.” She began combing again. “I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. Please, just ignore me.”

 

“Flora... would you like to come to my wedding?”

“D-do you mean that, milady?”

“Yes. Your father will probably get an invitation from Xander- apparently, it's going to be some big to-do, but... I'd like to invite you personally as my guest. And Gunther's as well; gods help me, after you launched into that spiel about missing him, he practically adopted you...” An icy wind blew through the room, and Nerr shivered violently, almost not catching Flora's quiet sniffling.

“I... I would be honored to attend your wedding, milady. Thank you.” She was still freezing, but... her heart felt a little bit lighter.

000

 

In the commotion of the next few weeks, it was easy for Nerr to forget her wedding was being planned. She was much more concerned with issuing invitations for Xander's coronation, which was to be held the week after, often taking a carriage to the surrounding demesnes to invite the dukes and duchesses that presided over them personally. With the slaughter finally over, it seemed peace was slowly returning to Hoshido as well. Shura (Duke Shura, it was easy to forget), her eyes and ears across the border, told her that Princess Hinoka had finally come out of hiding and was working to pacify the growing anger and sorrow overtaking the land. The only saving grace was that there were no Nohrians there yet making use of the lands, for they would surely be hacked to pieces on sight. She had sent her former retainer an invitation to her wedding, as well as daimyo Izana (who accepted with a long, scrawling letter expressing his delight at being able to see a Nohrian wedding up close, and asking how many dozens of gifts he should bring).

 

She wanted to invite Hinoka, but despite the countless nights she spent, quill positioned over the parchment, empty glasses and bottles littering the table, something stayed her hand. Fear, most likely. Fear of rejection- why should anyone be happy for her when she was responsible for all their suffering? After those nights of sitting at her desk, immobile for hours, she did not join her family at breakfast, staying in her room with the curtains drawn and the candles and wall mounted torches snuffed out. Gunther was good about tolerating her... eccentricities... When she put the lights out, he didn't relight them, or throw the curtains open like he used to back in the citadel. He just brought her whatever treats Jakob had made for her (he also reminded her that her steward had cooked it personally, as though that might entice her), and left her to her darkness. He didn't even complain when she turned their bed into a nest of blankets and pillows that no normal person could sleep in without being smothered. She could rest easier when she was buried in a cocoon, sight and sound muffled by an impenetrable darkness... No people, no problems, no thoughts... it was like being dead.

 

Alas, the world did not stop simply because she pretended she was sleeping deep within the earth. The castle seemed to be growing smaller each day, but that was only because of the influx of nobles who had come for the upcoming ceremonies. As a princess and the king's ambassador, she was expected to meet with them all, and she did so with a great deal of poise. Some of the lords and ladies looked upon her fondly, remembering her from the fete almost three years ago (she could not say the same). She had grown into a lovely, charming princess, and they were grateful for the part she played in ending the war. Others, through their cold eyes and tight smiles, clearly wished she had perished alongside the old king, their sycophantic voices barely containing the disgust they felt bowing and curtsying to her. Who'd have ever thought a Hoshidan savage could be polished into a refined court lady? The muscles in Nerr's cheeks remained rictus as she absorbed their thinly veiled insults, but the haughty nobles must have seen _something_ in her expression, for they usually drew away from her, quickly averting their gazes to the floor.

 

She didn't know why; she was smiling, like she had always been taught to. She was a gracious and noble princess. She smiled.

 

Camilla often commented on those “overly arrogant pieces of chattel”, as she called them when she took measurements for Nerr's new gown. They thought themselves invulnerable because they came from noble houses, felt as though the kingdom relied on their continued existence. It did not, and if one more person whispered about “Princess Byak-sama”, they were going to learn just how disposable they really were. She tuned out the older princess's threats, zoning in and out as Camilla interrupted her own raving with details about the flowers she was ordering and the foods that would be served at the banquet that would follow the ceremony. She'd have to get another dress to wear to that. Everything would be so beautiful, like a scene from a fairytale. Camilla grabbed her hand suddenly, and it took all of Nerr's willpower not to flinch. The first princess was staring intently at her fingers, or rather, what was missing from them.

 

“That wretched old man still hasn't gotten you a ring.”

“He's been busy.” Her justification came as second nature by now; her sister had been complaining about that fact nonstop (though Nerr was certain she was just looking for _something_ to complain about, and would in fact be very upset once a ring was purchased). But it was true. Her brother had approached Gunther again, requesting he give in and accept a position as a royal advisor (all the ministers clamoring in his ear were beginning to drive Xander up a wall), but this time, posed it as an ultimatum. He could either join the royal cabinet... or he could call of his wedding, because if he wasn't good enough to be the king's advisor, _clearly_ he was not good enough to marry the king's sister.

 

That would've been funny a long time ago. Nerr would've laughed and laughed until her sides hurt and tears ran down her cheeks. Now, she told Gunther that, if Xander so adamant about this, it was best to just give up and give in. After all, what would the big bad nobles who disagreed with his position do; gossip at him? Oh, so scary. He had laughed at her words, the worry and anger darkening his face fading slightly. She was happy she could at least do that for him. But with newfound power came oh so much responsibility. They went days without seeing each other, each assigned to duties that could not wait. It felt almost like those days before she'd gone to Valla. Nerr was afraid to sleep in an empty bed, because if she woke up and he wasn't there, that might mean that Gunther was still dead and she had just imagined everything. That would mean the war hadn't escalated though, so maybe she could just run off to the Infinite Chasm and throw herself in and avert all the deaths that had transpired because of her actions.

 

It was best not to sleep when those kinds of thoughts took root. Or go near windows.

 

The sight of open windows often reminded her of that rotting paper door she'd opened as she dragged herself out of hell; when she threw herself out of it, she'd ended up in an idyllic heaven. The droning whispers in the back of her head sometimes convinced her that it would be a good idea to try it now (it might have the same effect). She'd gotten her foot on the sill one day- all it would've taken was a good lean to tumble out, but that had been one of the few days Gunther hadn't been at Xander's side, reminding the ministers vying for the king's attention to stop shouting and form a damn queue. He had pulled her back, hands around her waist, lifting her up, before she'd even realized what was happening. The anger and fear in his eyes made her want to curl up into a ball and die. She was just tired, she tried to explain, forcing her cheeks to stretch into an apologetic smile. Probably sleepwalking. The next time they slept in their room, she noticed the boards nailed over the window. Not enough to block out the light... just enough to ensure a person could not squeeze through.

000

 

It was so easy to forget she was getting married in a few days that she forgot entirely until Xander approached her after his levee one afternoon. Due to the schedules of certain nobles and ministers, some of them would not be able to remain in Windmire until his coronation next week, so they had to move it up. That was fine; why was he telling her? That seemed like the kind of thing Gunther took care of... Her brother looked away, shame darkening his eyes. Since everyone of import was already planning on attending her wedding, it seemed prudent to... schedule the coronation for _that_ day. Nerr remained silent for a long time. ...that was fine; why was he telling her? Again, dealing with those kinds of problems was her fiancé's duty. The king seemed... surprised? Dismayed? by her reaction. Had he been expecting her to cry and make a fuss, exclaim that he was ruining her special day? The king was far more important than some middling, adopted princess. The flowers and banquet could be used for his ceremony instead; Camilla would be heartbroken if all her planning was for nothing.

 

Xander reached out, holding her wrist to keep her from walking away. As grateful as he was that she was being so accepting of the situation, their sister's efforts would not be for nothing. Her wedding was just going to be held earlier, in the morning, followed by his coronation. That way, they didn't have to prepare _two_ banquets- Nohr wasn't made out of food, after all. That sincerely took Nerr by surprise. She had expected him to say that, unfortunately, there would be no wedding. She would've been fine with that; she and Gunther had long filled out the forms legally binding them. In her heart, they'd been married for ages. That was more than enough for her. But no, Xander let his hand slip down to hers, brushing his thumb over her knuckles- he wasn't going to ruin her special day. He wasn't heartless, despite what some people were already saying. He just felt bad that she had to share the public's eye with him when it should've been hers alone. Every bride deserved to be the center of attention, after all. Nerr slipped her hand from her brother's grasp, reminding him that she never liked being the center of attention.

 

The day finally arrived, the day she'd been dreaming of since she was a child. She was sure everything would be beautiful; Camilla had such an eye for detail. She was used to waking up long before the first tendrils of light even began snaking out across the sky, so there was no need for Jakob or Felicia to drag her from bed. She had been a bit shocked to see Flora enter her room, wearing her old apron over the dark velvet dress she'd donned for the occasion, her arms filled with brushes and combs and powders and pomades. She was hardly going to leave her mistress at the mercy of a butler and... Felicia... on her special day, after all. At once, Jakob jumped down her throat, reminding her that he'd been taking care of their ladyship throughout the entirety of the war and that a bit of makeup was hardly a challenge for his considerable skills. Felicia was just happy to be working side by side with her sister again- just like old times- and was grateful she no longer had to handle the hairpins. They looked sharp enough to stab somebody with. It did indeed feel like old times, sitting there as her servants fussed over her, tossing back the few remaining dregs of wine in her glass. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was back in the Northern Citadel. She was getting ready to go to the fete- she was still excited for it. She had been practicing the cotillion for weeks... A knock on the door broke her from her revere.

 

“Nerr? My dearest darling? I have your dress. And I also have a surprise for you~” Camilla's syrupy sweet voice dripped into her ears, and she shuddered at the analogy. A quick nod and Felicia dashed to the door, unlocking and opening it. There was the eldest princess, her hands piled high with blue brocade. Elise bounced around her feet like a puppy, holding armfuls of flowers. Laughing, she dashed into the room, depositing them on Nerr's lap.

“So many guests brought you flowers! I picked the prettiest ones- they can go in your bouquet!” Leaning down as far as she could (which was difficult when Flora was holding handfuls of her hair and braiding them into tight plaits), the middle princess pressed her lips to the top of her sister's head. She looked back up at Camilla.

 

“Is this my surprise?”

“Oh no, dearest. I have two much more lovely flowers I think you'll like to see.” She stepped aside to reveal... Hinoka and Sakura, each of them holding a large, white box. Her empty glass fell with a dull thud to the plush carpet. She'd have expected the sun to sputter out like a candle before she thought she'd see her blood sisters standing in the doorway of her room. She'd never sent out that invitation. She'd never had any correspondence with either of them after leaving Hoshido. It was easy to forget they existed. Both Hoshidan girls fidgeted uncomfortably, starting when Camilla forced them into the room, taking their packages.

 

“Now now, we can't have you there blocking the door; what if someone sees our lovely sister in a state of undress? That simply won't do.” The click of the lock seemed to break the tension. Still squirming awkwardly and looked down at her feet the whole time, Sakura approached her, trembling so violently it looked like she was having a fit.

“Uh... u-um... I-I j-just w-wanted to s-say... um... con-congratulations on, erm... g-getting m-married, nee-s-sama...” Her stuttering hurt Nerr's ears, but she could just make out the gist of what the other girl was saying. Sort of. Her lips curled up at the corners, much more natural than when she was facing courtiers and ministers.

“Thank you, Sakura. That's very kind of you to say.” In sharp contrast to her even, almost nonchalant gratitude, Elise bounded up to the other girl, grabbing her hands tightly and laughing. She'd been laughing more these days, her smiles almost back to their full luminance.

 

“It's so great, isn't it? For a long time, big sis was really sad, but when Gunther came back, she got happy again, so when they finally get married, she'll be _really_ happy and will stop scaring everyone when she pretends to smile!” Nerr cringed internally. It was easy to think that, because she was young, Elise didn't notice what went on around her, but that clearly wasn't the case. Gentle people were very empathic. Hinoka seemed to have been biting back her words for a while, but that breathless rant apparently spurred her to say her piece.

 

“It _is_ great. Weddings are always a cause for celebration in Hoshido. Imagine my surprise when I get a missive from King Xander inviting me to my little sister's wedding...” Camilla heaved a long suffering sigh, resting her hand on the other princess's shoulder. She towered over the Hoshidan woman.

“Believe me, Empress Hinoka, you are _far_ from alone in your shock and dismay. _I_ found out about it almost the same way you did; from Xander storming into my tent one afternoon a few months ago and launching into a full blown tirade. The horror, the _humanity,_ of finding out my precious baby sister had gone and pledged herself to some--” She broke off her rant, just noticing the icy stare Nerr was shooting in her direction. “...man. Some... _valiant-_ ugh- soldier who Nerr cares for- urk- _very much..._ ” Elise laughed at her sister's obvious disgust, and even Sakura tittered behind her hands at the sight. Hinoka remained sullen.

 

“At least you had some warning; this just came out of the blue for me.”

“Well, I didn't exactly have an opportunity to tell you, now did I, sister?” Nerr had returned her attention back to looking straight ahead as Jakob began brushing powder onto her face. It wasn't to even out her complexion or make her paler, or any of the things court ladies often complained about. She could feel him trying to fill in the jagged gouges that had been dug into her skin. It must've happened when she was fighting father, or when the Yato shattered and some of the bronze shards struck her face. Even though Elise had used the antique Hestia staff that she'd inherited to heal her shattered bones and mend the ruptured organs that continuously dragged her back to death, the magic did not heal the skin. When she'd finally looked into a mirror upon returning to Nohr, it seemed like a ancient mask was staring back at her, riddled with cracks and ready to break apart at any moment. Sometimes, they still bled. Hinoka seemed to take note of the deep scars as well, the way her face unconsciously screwed up in disgust before she looked away. Nerr ignored her discomfort, continuing her thoughts.

 

“I might have run after you that day you left Izumo to tell you of the happy news, but I didn't think you'd react kindly to me having feelings for a Nohrian.”

“Wait, what?” Camilla looked back to her, eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, the day they left Izumo? Are you telling me... ugh! You mean for over a _month_ before I found out, you were... ugh!”

“We didn't do anything; there was no time. It was an engagement in name only.”

 

“Would that I could believe you, dearest. Oh, I knew I should've gotten you a chastity belt when you started blossoming... maybe there's still time!” Behind her, Flora and Felicia giggled as they threaded pearls through the braids in her hair. It still fell out, leaving her collecting handfuls from her pillow and clothes and combs, and now that there were so many mirrors around, she had noticed that many of the strands were gray, standing out starkly against her otherwise dark locks. Jakob was muttering something about that being his first choice for a wedding present. With the tension somewhat lifted, Hinoka walked over to the table where the box she had brought lay. She moved to open it, but stopped.

 

“I... You're right, Nerrida. I wouldn't have been okay with that. I would've thought that it was terrible and you were being forced into some awful arranged marriage because... because Nohrians are evil. But I know that's not the case now. I... want you to be happy, too, sister. So I brought you something, but... I guess I didn't think it through.”

“Something like what?” The Hoshidan girl hesitated, but opened the box, pulling out a long bright red robe patterned with various flowers. Elise gasped in delight, rushing over to run her fingers over the vivid silk.

 

“Oh _wow!_ This is so pretty! It's a kimono, right?”

“Uh, yeah. It's a traditional wedding kimono. When I got the invitation from King Xander, I just ran out and got it made without thinking... I should've realized you already had everything planned out already...” Nerr wanted to point out that _she_ hadn't planned anything out, that it had all been Camilla and her older sister wouldn't take kindly to anyone else trying to butt into her plans. Still, despite the color burning her eyes, she recognized it for the lovely gesture it was.

“I'm truly thankful that I have a sister that cares for me so much she ran across the country to bring me a wedding dress. I must be the most beloved woman in all the world, and I have no idea what I've done to deserve so much...” Her Hoshidan sister's face turned as bright as her hair as she looked away, mumbling something about her being welcome. Camilla reached out, rubbing the sleeve between her finger and thumb as if trying to assess it's quality.

 

“Hmm... this truly _is_ a lovely piece of couture... And I know Nerr would look absolutely beautiful in it... Seems a shame to let it go to waste...”

“Oh! Oh, I know!” Elise jumped up. “She can wear it to the coronation. She's gotta change out of her wedding dress for that anyway! And that way, _everyone_ can see how pretty Hoshidan clothes are!”

“Oh... I-is that really a g-good idea?” Sakura looked up timidly. “I mean, a-a lot of the people we p-passed didn't seem to like Hoshidans t-too much...”

“Sakura is right. It's not a good idea to draw attention to her for being Hoshidan--”

 

“Sister. These people will think of me as they do regardless of what I wear. I would be honored to wear your beautiful gift for all of Nohr to see. My heart may be Nohrian, but the blood that flows through it is Hoshidan.” Hinoka sniffled slightly and looked away, but not before Nerr saw the smile tugging at her lips.

000

 

Nerr had never been in a cathedral before. She'd seen pictures of them and read about the services held to thank the gods for their gifts, but she'd never actually set foot inside one. The closest she'd ever come to visiting a holy place had been her journey to the Sevenfold Sanctuary and her brief stint in Izumo. Neither of those places felt quite like this, however. The tall windows depicted various scenes, both of daily life and the ancient tales of the dragons, their intricate tracery barely noticeable amidst the rainbow of panes set within them. The giant rosette the hovered over the pulpit like a halo bathed the massive room in a gentle, pastel light.

 

The pews were filled with people, nobles and dignitaries and rich merchants and even, she would learn later, artists of renown, musicians and actors. It was, after all, a grand social event. A place to see and be seen. The seats nearest the front of the church held her family and friends. Elise and Sakura walked in front of her- it seemed the youngest princesses had somehow switched dresses before coming to the church. Sakura was trying her hardest not to trip over the ruffled hem of her gown, while Elise was trying to keep from skipping too fast in her kimono. They scattered rose petals over the deep burgundy carpet, the gentle smell rising up to mix with the burning incense and beeswax candles.

 

Nerr's hand rested on Xander's elbow as he stood beside her, and he gave her a little tug to coax her to start walking. If given her way, she'd have run off in the opposite direction. It wasn't that she had “cold feet” as they said, but the sight of all those eyes piercing through her, judging her... she wished she could go back to her room and hide under her mountain of blankets. But that would be selfish. This wasn't just her day, after all. At the end of the long aisle, standing in front of the pulpit, she could feel Gunther's gaze on her before she could see it. The one pair of eyes in the room that weren't in some way judging, that never found her lacking. Eyes that cherished her. She felt like she would dissolve and melt into the floor under his gaze. Jakob stood by his side, serving as best man at her request (Gunther had assured her that the steward would probably hurl every insult in the book at him if _he_ had asked, though Nerr wholeheartedly disagreed). Her other retainer's expression seemed stormy, but as he looked at her, drawing ever closer, his gaze softened, though not without a hint of melancholy. As they finally reached the pulpit, Xander took her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles on last time.

 

“I wish you all the happiness in the world, little princess.”

“Your blessing assures I will have it, brother.” As the king took his seat, she was left to face her betrothed. It felt so strange, so surreal, to be standing there in her blue polonaise (because blue meant a happy marriage, Elise had chimed as they decided on colors), a long veil pinned to her hair. Since she was a child, all Nerr had dreamed of was having a happy wedding day. Being rescued from her tower by a dashing knight in shining armor and living happily ever after... And it seemed that now, she could check so many things off that list, but... in her fairytale books, the journey to “happily ever after” was never paved with so much sadness, so much loss.

 

Would Ryouma have insisted on walking her down the aisle if he'd still been alive? Would Takumi had even come? She wished her mother could be sitting out there, smiling at her. And... a small part of her even wished her father, the man who'd stolen her away and kept her hidden from the world, could be there as well. After all, had it not been for him, she would never have ended up in Nohr in the first place... It was so easy for her thoughts to take a dark, spiraling turn... A large hand, clad in soft leather gloves, lightly gripped her chin and drew her attention back. Gunther was smiling at her, his eyes alight with love and joy. He looked so handsome in his newly smithed decorative armor, every inch the fairytale knight she'd always viewed him as. For the first time in weeks, she smiled back. It was small, and hurt her cheeks... but it was sincere. To think she hadn't wanted to deal with the stress of a wedding; she'd won a war, for the gods sake. What was this compared to all she'd been through? She recited her vows perfectly.

000

 

The streets were so crowded leaving the cathedral, the sun had already begun to set by the time they made it back to Krakenburg. The rabble of people, pushing against their carriages, brought them to an absolute standstill. A mix of faces peered in through the window, most smiling and excited, though there were a few surly scowls thrown into the mix (those, she had noticed, seemed mostly gathered around her brother's carriage). A few children, their eyes bright but their faces smudged with dirt, managed to climb up to her carriage. The royal guards looked poised to chase them away- with force, if necessary- but Nerr ordered they stand down. Handfuls of flowers, some with ragged petals, others with dirt still clinging to their roots, were shoved into her window. She could just imagine the sneers the more arrogant nobles would've given the street urchins. The princess accepted their gifts thankfully, opening the window further and leaning out slightly to press a kiss to each of their dirty cheeks. Bubbling with laughter, the children ran off, and as she sat back down, absentmindedly brushing the dirt from her dress, Gunther leaned over and pressed a kiss of his own to her forehead, a deeply pleased smile softening his features.

 

“What are you smirking about?”

“My lady does such adorable things...” It was a miraculous change, to feel good about herself for once.

 

It was a blessed relief to finally be back inside the castle, though there was no time to relax. She'd no sooner made it to her room than Felicia began unlacing her dress. Flora was with their father, she explained. He'd insisted she sit beside him to watch the coronation. Nerr asked the maid if she wouldn't rather join her family, and she shook her head hard enough to send her peach hair flying. Be surrounded by a bunch of puffed up lords? No thank you. Besides, as royal retainers, she and Jakob got to sit on the sidelines, which offered them a much better vantage point. Stripped down to her shift, Nerr picked up the elaborate kimono she'd been gifted. It was exceptionally heavy for such a delicate looking garment. While she understood the basics of slipping on a robe (having worn something similar in Izumo), the sash that held it closed was another matter entirely. It seemed even heavier than the kimono, appeared to be more than five feet long. Felicia took one look at the sash, blanched, and dashed from the room, assuring her mistress she'd be right back. She did return shortly, with Hinoka in hand. The Hoshidan woman grinned a bit as she saw her sister trying to make heads or tails of the blue belt.

 

“Having trouble with your obi?”

“That's what it's called?”

“You've got a lot to learn about your roots, Nerr. Turn around.” She did so, though not before handing the “obi” to her sister. Despite her voice being slightly muffled, Hinoka spoke as she went to work wrapping the long cloth around the other girl's waist. “You know, Nohrian wedding aren't really that different from Hoshidan weddings. I mean, there are some differences, but I went in there expecting there to be a live sacrifice and goblets of blood.”

 

“No, we don't do that until the honeymoon. It's a fertility ritual.”

“...you're joking, right?”

“Yes, Hinoka. I'm joking. We're going to Cyrkensia for our honeymoon. To see 'Ondine's Lament'. No sacrifices involved.” The other woman sighed slightly.

 

“I know I shouldn't think like that. You wouldn't have anything to do with a country that was evil, I know that, but... I've spent my whole life hating Nohr and hearing nothing but horrible things about it... I guess I internalized that.”

“I'm sure many Hoshidans have. Given the generations of bad blood between our people, that's hardly surprising.”

“Yeah... But I'm glad that at least most of those horrible things I've heard aren't true. It kinda made me sick at first, knowing that you were marrying a Nohrian soldier. One that probably fought against our father in the last war, but... you looked so happy today. I never thought about it before, but this was the first time since you came back that I'd ever really seen you smile... I'd forgotten what that looked like...”

 

Hinoka's hands stopped tugging at the obi, and a quiet whimpering sounded behind Nerr's ear. She turned to face her sister, aware that her sash probably wasn't tied. The older girl was fisting away her tears, but they kept coming. Nerr reached out and pulled her into a loose embrace (she didn't know how much she could move without the obi coming undone). Hinoka stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed in her grip.

 

“Heh. The first time I tried to hug you, you fought tooth and nail to get away from me. What happened?”

“...it takes me a while to warm up to people. Even longer when they say hurtful things about my family. But they say absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“...yeah. I just wish Ryouma and Takumi could've been here to see this...!” She began sobbing harder, and Nerr patted her head lightly.

“As do I, sister. As do I.”

 

With her kimono properly secured, Nerr led her sister to the Nohrian throne room. Given the crush of people filling the halls, it seemed prudent to take the back chambers used by servants. Camilla had shown them to her upon their return to Nohr, insisting that all the royals needed to know where they led to in case they needed to escape the castle quickly. Although she'd spent months getting to know the corridors (it was easier than running the risk of having to stop and talk to people in the main halls), the maze-like castle was enough to almost get her lost. The only saving grace was that, even in the dark, must halls, they could still hear the chattering of people already gathered in the throne room. The entire massive hall was filled with hundreds of thousands of candles that filled the room with a warm light. Slipping out through a door hidden behind a tapestry, both princesses moved quickly to join the rest of the royals. Tucking herself between Camilla and Leo, Nerr turned to look at her brother. He was seated upon the massive stone throne their father once ruled from, a long ermine cloak fastened around his shoulders. He was no longer wearing his iron circlet.

 

The last time she had been in this room was before being sent to Chevalier. She had informed King Garon that his daughter- his real daughter, that he loved- had returned to them. She wondered if Azura, her spirit or consciousness, was watching this unfold. ...probably not- her ghost was probably still in Hoshido, admiring the view. Nerr did not blame her- if she had died, she would want her spirit to stay home, too. Hopefully, Ryouma and Takumi and their mother were keeping her company. The murmuring echoing throughout the room quieted substantially as Gunther, carrying the ebony crown of Nohr, ascended the many stairs leading to the throne. It had been repaired and refitted, and now shone brightly against the candles. There were priests and priestesses present, and the room fell silent as they prayed to the Dusk Dragon to deliver peace, wisdom and prosperity to both the king and all of Nohr. Gunther's voice commanded attention as he called upon Xander for his oath of leadership. Nerr could not have been more proud of either of them.

 

“Do you solemnly swear to guide, and govern, and protect your people to the best of your ability?”

“I do.”

“Do you solemnly swear, to the best of your power, to uphold honor, justice, and mercy for the people under your rule?”

“I do.” The new royal advisor turned to the gathered nobles.

“Lords and Ladies assembled: I present to you your undoubted King, who has sworn you his loyalty. You who have come to give homage; will you do the same?” One by one, the leaders of each of Nohr's expansive territories and duchies walked up to the throne, taking a knee and swearing their fealty to their king. Even Kilma, decked out in fine furs, knelt before the new king and swore his services to the kingdom.

 

“From here forward, let it be known that Garon Von Krakenburg, King of Nohr, is to be succeeded by Alexander Von Krakenburg, Nohr's crown prince and rightful heir. He will rule over our great country and guide us in this new era of peace.” With the procession finally over, Gunther took the crown and set it atop Xander's head. “Please, my liege... accept this crown as a symbol of your reign.” Xander inhaled deeply, perhaps taking a moment to adjust to the weight of this new diadem. But he smiled graciously, just as regally as one would expect from their king.

“Thank you, Sir Gunther.” He let his voice rise so the crush of people in the throne room could all hear him. “As king, I vow to rule with dignity and kindness... and to always lead our beloved Nohr down the path of peace.”

 

The room burst into applause, though it seemed the loudest, most eager clapping came from the small group of royals off to the side of the throne. Elise seemed to be competing with the room at large to see who could clap louder. Her hands probably smarted. She was winning, though. Xander got to his feet and began the descent from the throne. Though he was crowned, the coronation was not yet complete. After all, it was only nobles and those of high status who were present in the throne room, but they were not the extent of Nohr's subjects. The new king began making his way to the balcony overlooking the castle's massive courtyard, where the smallfolk and main population of Windmire were awaiting their king's first public address. Nerr's siblings rushed along after him, pushing her and her Hoshidan siblings ahead. As she fell in step alongside her elder brother, the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them, an old force of habit.

 

“It seems you're a king now, brother.” His violet eyes fixed her with a scrutinizing stare.

“Is that pride in your voice, or disbelief, little princess?”

“Pride, of course. I've never met anyone more worthy of the title than you.” Leo nodded, clapping his older brother on the back, a terribly inappropriate gesture, but one no one would dare call him out on.

 

“The role fits you quite nicely, brother. Here's to a fresh start for Nohr. With you at the helm, I know our kingdom will rise to greatness once more.” Camilla sidled up to the young king, pinching his cheek affectionately. Only she would have the audacity to dote on the sovereign like a little child.

 

“I just know our Xander will bring hope and prosperity back to this land. Isn't that right, Xander?” In the face of all the praise, Elise's jubilant mood seemed to diminish. She sniffled quietly, dabbing her eyes with the corner of her long sleeve (she was still wearing Sakura's kimono- probably the only reason she didn't wipe her nose with it).

“I just wish Azura could've been here to see this...” Xander paused for a moment and rested his head atop the youngest princess's head, a sorrow darkening his eyes.

“I wish that as well, Elise. But I'm certain that wherever she is, she's happy now.”

 

“It still would've been nice if she'd at least said goodbye before deciding to wander the earth.” Leo griped. “But no, she makes us get all attached, then vanishes like a wave upon the ocean.” The Hoshidan princesses had been very quiet, a melancholy falling over them as the conversation turned towards their sister. They too assumed Azura had decided to find somewhere peaceful to live out the rest of her days.

“It's pretty fitting, actually.” Hinoka said quietly. “Azura always was one for mystery. Vanishing without a trace is exactly the kind of thing I'd expect from her.”

“S-still... I, uhm... a-agree with Prin-- I mean, _K-King_ Xander. I-I just know she's h-happy wherever she i-is...”

 

“ ' _You are the ocean's gray waves_ _'_ _..._ ”

“Huh? Did you say something Nerr?”

“I said, Xander's getting ready to make his speech.” Their brother had taken his position on the balcony, and Camilla went to work quieting Elise, who was already squirming with excitement. One of Gunther's no-nonsense glares stilled her far quicker than her sister's gentle coaxing. Nerr smiled a bit- Elise was going to have to get used to those looks. Xander's speech, though eloquent and thoughtful, reminded the princess too much of the lectures he used to give her when she was younger for her to pay much attention. She practically knew the whole thing by heart; she'd helped him write it, after all, staying up late many nights trying to help him decide what needed to be said, and what sounded most contrite.

 

He spoke to bolster his people's morale, informing them that peace was finally upon them and they no longer needed to fear their husbands and wives, sons and daughters, losing their lives to the destruction of war so long as he reigned. There would be no more hunger, no more widespread famine- with Hoshido conquered, their bounty would begin to flow into Nohr, and those who needed it most would be the first to benefit. Families would never have to bury their children again because the harvest was not kind. Though Xander made sound like there was unconditional surrender against Hoshido, she knew that was not the case. Most of Hoshido still remained it's own autonomous empire, just like the Ice Tribe. It was mostly the acres of land closest to the border that Garon had been after, and Xander agreed that available farmland was what they needed most of all, content to give everything else up for that. Still, he let his people relish the pride of knowing _they_ had won the war. Behind her, Hinoka's hands had balled into tight fists as she was forced to relive the humiliation of her country's defeat. Fortunately, Xander did not dwell on regaling the amassed crowd with war stories.

 

“On this day, as I assume my father's throne, I vow to steady our course. The night sky is dark, but that is what allows the stars to shine so brilliantly...” Nerr closed her eyes, letting his words wash over her. Most Hoshidans seemed to be under the impression that darkness oppressed everything it fell upon. Azura had certainly believed that. But they were fools. The darkness softened the harsh things that bright light made so sharp. The darkness taught people to appreciate every glimmer afforded to them. She'd grown up in darkness, both the oppressive kind that carried fear within it, and the gentle veil that soothed her. As Xander finished his speech, Gunther walked up beside him, addressing the gathered crowds.

“People of Nohr, I give you Alexander Von Krakenburg, son of Garon Von Krakenburg, your true sovereign. What say you all?” The roar of the crowd was deafening.

“LONG LIVE THE KING!!”

000

 

The coronation feast and her wedding banquet had been rolled into one giant, overwhelming celebration. When she had first left the citadel, Elise had promised that, once the war was over, they'd all experience a true Nohrian celebration together. Well, she had made good on her promise, but the truth was, the whole ordeal had been... overwhelming for Nerr. Several times, she felt everything flare up, the colors blinding, the smells nauseating... Shutting her eyes tightly to ride out the horrid sensations only instilled worry in the people around her, and downing glass after glass of whatever smalled vaguely alcoholic only made eyes narrow, so Nerr took the first opportunity she had to excuse herself and slip away. Everyone probably thought she was going to her room, and while that seemed like the logical choice- the one place where no one could bother her- her feet carried her through the winding corridors and out of the castle. She'd only been outside the castle walls by herself once before, that first week after returning home, when she was sent to face the Ice Tribe and quash their rebellion. If she wanted to, she could walk all the way back to Freesia. She'd done it before, before she even thought she had the ability to face the world alone.

 

Back then, she was certain she'd die just from being on her own. Now... she'd already defeated death. What else was there to be afraid of? Still, she didn't think she'd get very far in her heavy kimono. So she just walked, mapping out her path by establishing where the least amount of people were. After about twenty minutes of walking, she found herself trekking through a light forest which opened to a massive lake. The waters were so calm that they reflected the bright stars shining above. She'd met Azura at a lake like this. Had she been ready to head to Valla even then? Nerr wondered, if she walked out into the middle of the lake, would it pull her back to that deserted hell? She didn't want to think about it. Only ghosts lived in those dead lands. She wasn't ready to join them quite yet, despite how she felt most days. The pendant she wore under her shift had absorbed enough of her body heat that she no longer registered it. She closed her eyes.

 

“y _urari yurureri... utakata omoi meguru hakari...”_

 

Her mother had sang something like that to her as she lay dying- even Lilith knew a similar song. Maybe it was a lullaby from her childhood? Maybe that was why it always sounded so familiar when Azura sang her song.

 

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves... Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach...”_

 

For a moment, she thought her voice was echoing back at her, but then realized that those words weren't even the same language as the ones she spoke. Opening her eyes, the princess got to her feet. Maybe she should've been afraid of the ghostly apparition standing up to her hips in the lake, but Nerr had seen far too many much worse horrors to be anything but mildly curious. Slowly, she approached the figure, lifting the hem of her kimono so it wouldn't get wet as she stepped into the water. Her bare feet nearly froze. Despite it being early spring, northern Nohr was nowhere near warm yet.

 

“Hello, Azura. Are you going to drown me?” The Nohrian princess braced herself for what she would see when her sister turned around. Ghost stories told that it would never be pleasant, with empty sockets dripping blood or gaping holes in lieu of mouths... or just no face at all. Azura's face, however, looked the same as it always had, right down to that bemused expression.

“...why would I drown you, Nerr?”

“That's what the Crying Woman does. A woman wearing white, standing at the water's edge, weeping... she drowns people who come across her.” A slight frown tugged the songstress's lips down.

 

“I'm not crying. I'm singing.” Nerr smiled slightly.

“I know. I'm just teasing you.” She fell silent for a while. “...I have your necklace. Would you like it back?”

“No. I'd like you to throw it in the lake so no one can ever find it again. It's power may be great, but it's price is even greater. I wouldn't want you to get it in that stubborn head of yours to use it.”

 

“I hardly sing as well as you.” Still, Nerr reached into the neckline of her shift, fingers brushing against the rough, uneven burn scar over her heart, and pulled the gilt pendant free. It took some doing to get the thing from around her neck, what with her piled up hair being in the way, but she managed. She glanced at Azura, who stared gravely at it and nodded. Winding it up over her head like a slingshot, the Nohrian girl let go of the beaded chain mid rotation, and it flew out across the water, hitting the surface with a very quiet splash. The songstress sighed slightly, and smiled at her sister.

 

“Thank you, Nerr. I'm glad I have you as a sister.”

“Likewise.”

“Would you close your eyes for me?” A long time ago, she would've said no just to be contrary, or at least asked why. Now, she just did as she was asked.

 

“ _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love that light scatters to the sky above... Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone... Lost in Thoughts All Alone...”_ Azura's sweet voice echoed hollowly, though there was no way the acoustics of the forest would allow for that. When Nerr opened her eyes, there was nothing there, not even the faintest ripple.

 

“Goodbye, sister...”

“Nerr!” A familiar voice called out to her, and she looked over her shoulder to see Xander approaching her. He'd cast off his heavy cloak, though he still wore his crown. She wondered if he would sleep in the thing.

“Where are your retainers, Xander? We can't have our king sneaking away on his own- that's a good way to get assassinated.”

“One could say the same for you, little princess. I thought you were going to your room to rest?”

“I said I was going to retire; I didn't say where to.” The king nodded thoughtfully.

 

“I suppose that's true. And I also suppose you've spent long enough cooped up in a dreary castle. I cannot fault you for wishing to experience your freedom without the weight of a war on your shoulders.” She nodded slightly, and turned back towards the lake. It seemed so calm. She would've loved to slip under the surface and just lay there for a while, but that would ruin her kimono. “By the way, sister... were you singing earlier? I swore I heard singing...”

“...perhaps. I was mostly just... lost in thoughts, all alone...” Xander came closer, stopping as the water lapped at his boots, but close enough that she could feel his heat behind her.

 

“Perhaps when all the hectic has died down a bit, we could play a duet again. It has been too long since I've heard your violin, and I would appreciate the chance to practice my piano.”

“I would love that, Xander.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, and the warmth of his touch seemed to soak into her bones.

 

“Then let us return home, little princess. Your husband will set up a hue and cry if I don't bring you back shortly.” Still gripping her shoulder, Xander led his sister out of the water. Nerr sighed and closed her eyes, letting him guide her. All things considered, today had been a good day. She was married to the man she loved, her brother was king, and it seemed peace had finally been won at last. Tomorrow might not be as good, nor the day after it, but another good day would come, no matter how hard it was to believe that sometimes. There would be more good days, more happiness...

 

And everything would be fine.

000

 

A/N- I'm done with this. I'm bored with keeping a schedule, and I'm bored with this story in general. I know I said I was going to do both branches, and I've actually been writing the Birthright branch (for a few months), but in truth, I'm not sure if I'm going to post it. Writing this fanfic has been so much fun. Posting it online... not so much. Wondering if anyone was reading this, to say nothing of actually _enjoying_ it, kind of made writing feel like a chore rather than a hobby. I was always wondering if people would be offended if I said something negative about a character they liked, and it gave me a headache. And even though 90% of the comments I got back on ff.net (which is where I actually got comments) sounded more like complaints that I was misrepresenting someone's favorite character, I still appreciated all of that because it meant the people reading actually had an opinion of my work. Posting chapters (that I tried my hardest to write well) and getting _no_ reviews kind of slowly drained me of all that initial excitement I got when I first started posting. Even “fcuk this shit, u suk” would've been better than _nothing_ because then I would know that people were still reading, people other than _me_. When I see other stories with so many comments, I just ask myself why I'm even bothering. The oneshot shitfest I did about a yandere rapist got more comments than this, so I guess it's clear I'm pursuing the wrong genre here...

 

But regardless of opinions, regardless of reviews, I thank you all so much for reading my first published fanfic all the way to the end.


End file.
